L'Hirondelle I
by Audragon
Summary: Kira n'est jamais allé sur Héliopolis. Victime d'un attentat du Blue Cosmos, il se retrouve orphelin, ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil sur une Copernicus hostile aux Coordinateurs. Lors d'une fugue, il fait cependant une rencontre qui pourrait bien lui offrir un nouveau destin...
1. I- Promesse de liberté

Bonjour,

Voici donc une nouvelle fiction sur un fandom à mon avis trop peu exploité. Gundam Seed. Cette fanfiction se découpera en deux parties : une couvrant Gundam Seed et une autre couvrant sa suite, Gundam Seed Destiny. La première partie est intégralement écrite avec vingt six chapitres. Elle sera publiée progressivement prochainement.

Petite précision sur cette histoire pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Gundam et qui voudraient lire quand même. Chose possible même si c'est toujours mieux d'avoir vu l'original. J'ai fais l'expérience avec ma sœur qui connaissait vaguement et qui n'avait pas vu la série. Elle a parfaitement compris et adoré c'est une de ses fics préférées maintenant. Après l'avoir lu elle a voulu aller voir le manga mais elle a laissé tomber, préférant ma fiction, ce dont je suis assez fier je l'avoue. Vous pouvez donc lire sans connaître l'histoire, je reprend tout même si je me suis efforcé de conserver le caractère des personnages et le canon au moins dans la première partie. Pour mieux situer le genre d'histoire, vous pouvez aller lire le synopsis de Wikipédia, il résume bien ce qu'est cette série sans dévoiler l'intrique. Gundam est un manga de mecha, d'armures géantes robotisées et de guerre technologique. Il aborde principalement le thème de la discrimination mais aussi des manipulations génétiques et de la conquête spatiale. L'hirondelle est la première fic avec de la technologie exclusivement dans laquelle je me suis lancé. C'est un de mes mangas préféré.

Gundam Seed est l'œuvre de Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Promesse de liberté

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, se roulant en boule pour conserver la chaleur de son corps. Il frissonnait sans aucun contrôle, le froid s'intensifiant alors que la nuit l'entourait. Il ferma un instant les yeux, relevant ensuite les paupières pour révéler deux iris violettes empruntes de fatigue et d'épuisement. Il serra les dents pour se forcer à se réveiller un peu, secouant la tête et ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Se faisant, il dérangea le petit oiseau robot posé sur son épaule. Celui-ci s'agita alors, émettant des petits « Birdy ! » de sa voix artificielle et agitant ses petites ailes couleur de prairie et de soleil.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de bouger un peu Birdy, remarqua l'enfant d'une voix un peu rauque et basse. Il faut trouver quelque chose à manger.

Le petit oiseau répéta son nom comme pour approuver et il sourit un peu. Peu importait la situation, regarder Birdy lui remontait toujours le moral, lui rappelant son meilleur ami. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans qu'il n'avait plus vu Asran. Tant de choses avaient changé pour lui depuis que son meilleur ami avait quitté la Lune pour rejoindre les PLANTS. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à six ans, séparés à neuf et il avait maintenant douze ans. Mais il n'était plus vraiment le petit Kira innocent qu'Asran avait quitté. Son meilleur ami lui manquait tellement alors que Birdy était désormais son seul réconfort et son seul souvenir des années heureuses. Tout s'était rapidement dégradé sur la Lune ces derniers temps. Les tensions entre Coordinateurs et Naturels ne faisaient que s'accroître, les attentats se multipliant. Le Blue Cosmos prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Cela faisait deux ans que ZAFT avait été officiellement créé. La situation s'envenimait un peu plus chaque jour et il en était parfaitement conscient. Comment ne pas l'être dans sa situation ?

Peu de temps après que Patrick Zala ait rappelé son fils sur les PLANTS, ses propres parents avaient décidé de partir pour Héliopolis, une colonie neutre sous l'égide d'Orb. Ils avaient voulu partir pour mettre leur fils en sécurité alors que Copernicus devenait dangereuse pour les Coordinateurs. Seulement, ils n'en n'avaient pas eu le temps. Il y avait eu un attenta du Blue Cosmos quelques jours avant leur départ et il s'était retrouvé orphelin à presque dix ans. Depuis, tout avait été de mal en pire pour lui. L'administration de Copernicus s'était occupée de lui. Il avait été placé dans un centre social, puis plus tard, placé dans une famille d'accueil. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Les familles en question ne choisissaient pas l'enfant qu'elles accueillaient et elles étaient payés pour prendre soin de lui. Seulement, le fait qu'il soit un Coordinateur, toujours envoyé chez des Naturels était bien souvent source de complications pour lui. La majorité des Coordinateurs avaient quitté Copernicus et toutes les familles chez qui on pouvait l'envoyer étaient Naturelles. Avec la tension régnant, cela était difficile pour lui.

Il avait eu droit à de la méfiance et de la froideur, parfois simplement à une distance silencieuse. Mais il avait vu sans mal les expressions de dégoût et parfois de peur qu'on lui adressait. Puis il y avait eu des insultes, des privations, des punitions injustifiées. Et plus tard, c'était la violence qui s'était invitée et qui n'était plus repartie. Il avait voyagé entre familles qui le renvoyaient et centre d'accueil. Il ne restait jamais plus de quelques semaines dans une même maison et plusieurs fois déjà, il avait dû s'enfuir de lui même pour se sauvegarder. À plusieurs reprise, il s'était retrouvé livré à lui même dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. S'il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était jamais pressé de rejoindre de nouveau le centre. Il n'était pas en sécurité là bas et on se fichait bien de lui. Il était un Coordinateur après tout. Alors lorsqu'il s'enfuyait, il restait dehors le plus longtemps possible. Trouver de la nourriture était difficile avec le traitement automatisé des déchets de la ville et il n'avait pas un sou mais il préférait la faim à ce qui l'attendait au centre ou dans ces familles. C'était toujours la même chose.

Ces dernières années, il avait pu éprouver lui même la haine grandissante que l'on vouait aux Coordinateurs. Il aurait aimer gagner une colonie d'Orb où il serait certainement mieux accueillis mais on n'avait guère voulu l'y envoyer et passer clandestinement était impossible. Alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il pouvait juste attendre. Au pire, il devrait attendre sa majorité avant de pouvoir changer sa situation. Il allait à l'école par intermittence ces derniers temps mais il était largement assez intelligent pour suivre sans problème. Toutefois, on ne le laissait pas décider de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il devait juste être patient.

Pour le moment, son problème était de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il s'était enfuis de sa dernière maison et il n'avait rien avalé depuis, sans parler des multiples jours de diète auxquels il avait eu droit juste avant. Il était affamé. Heureusement, il était parvenu à trouver de l'eau sans problème. Il avait attendu la nuit pour se remettre en quête d'un repas. Il avait déjà eu de mauvaises surprises de jour et il avait appris à se faire discret. Il soupira, son souffle faisant naître un petit nuage de vapeur dans le froid d'hivers. Malgré que la ville soit entièrement artificielle, on y reproduisait un peu le climat terriens et une nuit de fin d'octobre n'avait rien de chaude. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour se relever, grimaçant et gémissant un peu. Il sentait encore largement les coups qu'il avait pris et qui avaient motivé sa fuite cette fois-ci. Il portait d'ailleurs de magnifiques bleus un peu partout, son visage marqué alors qu'il avait l'arcade et la lèvre ouvertes. Ses côtes et son poignet droit lui faisaient mal, comme sa nuque et son dos alors que l'une de ses chevilles avait triste mine. Le père de famille n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Et tout ça parce qu'il s'était, par mégarde, un peu trop approché d'un autre enfant plus jeune qui lui était rentré dedans. Mais tous semblaient penser qu'il allait faire il ne savait quoi à l'enfant, le « contaminer » avait-il entendu, parce qu'il était un Coordinateur. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de bêtise qu'il avait pu entendre sur les siens et leur monstruosité. Des âneries en général mais ces paroles le torturaient. Et cette simple bousculade lui avait valu d'être roué de coups par un homme qui perdait les pédales devant lui. Il savait bien qu'il inspirait souvent la peur même s'il ne faisait rien pour ça.

Il se releva difficilement, enroulant un bras autour de ses côtes alors que sa tête tournait violemment. Il devait vraiment trouver à manger. Il était déjà maigre après ces années difficiles, ce jeun forcé n'était guère une bonne chose pour lui. Il prit un moment pour éclaircir sa vision trouble, tremblant de froid. Il portait un jean sombre ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un pull à col roulé noir, chaussé de basket. Sa tenue n'était plus très présentable après des jours d'errance alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas de première fraîcheur lorsqu'il l'avait eu. Une fois assuré sur ses pieds, il quitta la petite ruelle où il s'était réfugié, s'engageant dans les rues silencieuses et éclairées par les lampadaires. Il boitait, sa cheville douloureuse mais il n'en faisait pas grand cas, désormais habitué à ce genre de désagrément.

Pendant un long moment, il erra à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture ou d'un moyen d'en obtenir sans en trouver, se tendant à chaque rares voitures qui croisaient sa route. Marchant, il se plongea dans ses pensées, se demandant comment Asran allait alors que Birdy piaillait sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé le revoir et revenir au temps où il allait à l'école avec lui sans se soucier de rien, le temps où ses parents l'accueillaient chaleureusement lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Mais tout ça était bien loin et définitivement fini. Aujourd'hui, c'était à sa survie qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il pouvait détester le conflit qui existait entre Naturels et Coordinateurs. Ne pouvaient-ils vivre en paix ? Pourquoi les Coordinateurs n'auraient-ils pas le droit de vivre et d'exister comme tout les autres ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Naturels leur faisaient subir de telles choses. Et il était en colère contre eux pour ça. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une envie : être auprès des siens, là où il serait accepté comme il était et où il pourrait vivre comme il le voulait.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses rêves d'une vie meilleure qu'il ne pensa pas à regarder en traversant une rue. Sa tête tournait horriblement et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas un instant qu'une voiture arrivait à toute allure. Il sursauta brusquement lorsque le chauffeur écrasa son klaxon. Il se tourna vers la voiture, se rendant soudain compte de sa situation. Éblouit par les phares, il se sentit paniquer, s'emmêlant les pieds et tombant à la renverse. Le cris des freins retentit et il ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il allait mourir cette nuit finalement. Le bruit caractéristique du freinage se rapprocha rapidement de ses oreilles, la lumière passant ses paupières et il leva les bras dans une veine tentative de protection instinctive. Il se prépara au choc et à la douleur seulement, ils ne vinrent jamais et le silence retomba soudain. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que tout c'était arrêté et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le par-choc du véhicule à quelques centimètres de lui, immobile.

Il resta figé, choqué et tremblant en comprenant qu'il venait de frôler la mort de peu. Et il loua les réflexes du conducteur. S'arrêter à temps à cette distance et cette vitesse était quasi impossible, son esprit vif l'avait compris dés qu'il avait vu la voiture lui foncer dessus. Il entendit vaguement le bruit des portières s'ouvrant vivement, puis des pas mais il n'y fit pas attention, son regard restant fixé sur le par-choc devant lui.

\- Hey ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention gamin ! Cria un homme l'air un peu paniqué.

Kira sursauta brusquement, se tournant vers l'homme en question à sa droite. Il était assez grand et devait avoir dans les trente cinq ans. Carré d'épaule, il avait des cheveux longs et noirs. Il semblait assez musclé et robuste, ses traits stricts et son visage barré d'une cicatrise en diagonal paraissant plus dur encore. Il avait cependant l'air un peu alarmé, le regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

\- Du calme Hagen, tempéra une autre voix à sa gauche. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Est-ce que ça va petit ?

Kira se tourna alors vers lui, découvrant un deuxième homme de haute stature cette fois-ci plus âgé. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la cinquantaine. Il avait la peau bronzée et des cheveux poivre et sel coupés dans un style militaire. Des yeux bleus aciers inquiets le regardaient. Lui aussi avait un physique plutôt bien battis et visiblement entretenu. Il avait un visage aux traits fort et élégants, pourtant teinté d'une certaine douceur. Tout deux étaient très bien vêtus et il se rendit soudain compte que la voiture n'était pas donnée non plus.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Redemanda l'aîné en se baissant vers lui.

\- Ça... ça va, répondit-il en sortant de son choc.

L'homme lui sourit alors, se tendant cependant en l'observant de plus près à la lumière des phares. Ce fut sans mal qu'il remarqua les traces de coups bien visibles sur son visage pâle. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et Kira hésita un instant à la prendre, mais il s'y résigna finalement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Probablement l'épuisement et la faim. L'homme le tira alors doucement et il gémit de douleur, son poignet douloureux se réveillant à la manœuvre. Il tangua dangereusement une fois debout, sa tête tournant et l'inconnu le stabilisa en le soutenant.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Redemanda l'adulte.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se sentit s'effondrer de nouveau, prit d'un violent malaise qui lui fit perdre connaissance alors que cette petite aventure venait d'avoir raison du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il était si fatigué. Il cru vaguement entendre une exclamation puis ce fut le trou noir. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta inconscient mais lorsqu'il se réveilla ce fut pour se sentir très confortablement installé. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour les refermer rapidement, agressé par la lumière. Il grimaça un peu, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à l'éclairage et il se redressa lentement. Et cela eut pour effet de lui donner le vertige alors qu'il se sentait encore bien faible.

\- Tu devrais rester allongé, fit soudain une voix calme et tranquille.

Il sursauta, l'image de la voiture manquant presque de le percuter lui revenant soudain en mémoire et immédiatement, il remit un visage sur la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il se força à se concentrer un peu, secouant la tête pour éclaircir sa vision trouble. Et ses yeux se posèrent bientôt sur l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui et vers le grand lit où il était installé. L'inconnu était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ainsi que d'une veste et d'un pantalon gris sombre, un foulard de la même teinte entourant son cou. Il avait l'air élégant et soigné, un peu tiré à quatre épingles. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il l'observait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une grande chambre agréable et claire, la lumière du soleil du matin entrant par la fenêtre et donnant une belle vue sur Copernicus. Il reporta pourtant bien vite son attention sur l'inconnu, méfiant et se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas, lui souriant amicalement. En silence, l'homme attrapa un sandwich qui attendait sur la table de chevet, lui tendant ensuite.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu dois avoir faim, remarqua-t-il. Tien, mange, poussa-t-il ensuite.

Kira le regarda suspicieusement, se demandant s'il devait accepter ou non. Il trancha pourtant rapidement alors qu'un nouveau malaise menaçait, acceptant la nourriture avec un remerciement discret. L'homme l'observa déballer hâtivement le sandwich pour ensuite croquer dedans avec appétit. Un silence léger s'installa et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le jeune ne termine son repas, soupirant de bonheur. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir enfin avaler quelque chose et il se sentait déjà mieux rien qu'avec cela. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'adulte, le regardant d'un air curieux et méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à le ramasser de la sorte ? Il aurait plutôt pensé se réveiller dans un hôpital puis on l'aurait rapidement renvoyé au centre d'accueil une fois encore. Pourtant, il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre des plus agréable avec cet illustre inconnu. Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Wilfried Lorenne, se présenta alors aimablement l'étranger. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Kira ne répondit pas. S'il donnait son nom, il retournerait encore plus vite au centre et il n'en n'avait aucune envie. Il resta alors obstinément silencieux, continuant à observer son vis à vis en se demandant à quoi il devait s'attendre de sa part. Celui-ci ne sembla pourtant pas s'offenser devant son refus de répondre.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais. Hagen a bien cru qu'il t'avait percuté au final lorsque tu t'es évanouis. Mais on a ensuite compris que ça ne venait pas de là, dit-il plus sérieusement. Dis moi, qui t'as battu de la sorte ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dangereusement.

Le jeune homme sursauta, se demandant comment il avait pu deviner qu'on l'avait battu si facilement. Ces traces pouvaient venir de bien des situations, pourtant, il était tout de suite tombé sur la bonne. Il se tendit, remarquant sans mal un fond de colère dans les yeux bleus aciers de l'homme. Seulement, il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Il avait l'habitude de la colère des autres aujourd'hui alors il pouvait faire la différence. Mais une nouvelle fois, il resta silencieux, méfiant. Et une nouvelle fois, l'adulte ne sembla pas s'offenser, restant parfaitement calme :

\- Tu t'es enfuis de chez toi ? Demanda-t-il. Que faisais-tu si tard dehors ?

Kira se crispa, se recroquevillant instinctivement sur lui même alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à toute ces questions. Et il grimaça lorsqu'un élan de douleur fusa dans ses côtes.

\- Tu devrais éviter de gigoter, remarqua l'homme avec une certaine inquiétude. Vu les bleus que tu as aux côtes, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que l'une d'entre elle soit fêlée ou cassée. Ta cheville et ton poignet sont aussi bien abîmés mais rien de grave, rassura-t-il. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Il fut interrompus par le soudain cri aiguë d'un petit oiseau robot planant vers eux. Il vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon qui se détendit un peu, venant lui présenter son doigt. L'oiseau vint s'y poser, agitant un peu les ailes.

\- Il est à toi ? Demanda l'homme en obtenant un petit acquiescement. C'est un magnifique petit robot.

\- C'est un ami qui me l'a fait, renseigna Kira la voix basse et le regard triste posé sur Birdy.

\- Je vois. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Redemanda tranquillement l'adulte.

\- Kira, bredouilla-t-il simplement.

\- Enchanté Kira, répondit-il alors. Repose toi encore un peu, je crois que tu en as besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à se lever.

\- Que devrais-je faire ? Le questionna-t-il alors en s'immobilisant et en le regardant intensément.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le jeune homme crispé, mais il répondit finalement :

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il honnêtement.

\- On verra ça plus tard, rassura l'adulte. Pour le moment, le plus urgent est que tu te reposes et que tu manges un peu. Tu n'as qu'à profiter de ce lit, je t'amènerais à manger tout à l'heure, assura-t-il.

Il se releva alors, se dirigeant vers la sortie mais il s'immobilisa lorsque le garçon reprit la parole :

\- Merci monsieur Lorenne, dit-il simplement.

L'homme lui sourit, puis il quitta la chambre, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Le silence retomba alors et Kira en profita pour regarder un peu autour de lui. La chambre était vraiment belle, épurée et simple mais d'une élégance certaine. Il ne devait pas être n'importe où. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa propre personne. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements pour lui passer un tee-shirt et un short simples et clairs. On avait aussi visiblement soigné ses blessures alors qu'il se rendait compte que sa cheville et son poignet avaient été soigneusement bandés. Il se demanda alors ce qui avait pu pousser l'homme à s'occuper de lui ainsi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un de simplement gentil que cela lui paraissait très étrange. Ça ne durerait pas et il serait bientôt de nouveau de retour au centre d'accueil puis dans une nouvelle famille. L'homme n'aurait qu'à contacter les autorités pour découvrir qui il était et le renvoyer aussitôt comme tout les autres. Mais en attendant, il voulait profiter un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé, ou presque, aussi simplement avec quelqu'un. L'homme ne l'avait pas regardé avec ce dégoût auquel il était désormais habitué. Mais cela changerait dés qu'il saurait, comme pour tout les autres. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ?

Décidant de ne pas y penser maintenant, il se rallongea doucement, profitant du confort qu'il lui était offert. Il pensait souvent trop, on lui avait toujours dis. Mais les simples pensées et sentiments ne résolvaient rien, il le savait bien. Il fallait avoir les moyens de faire bouger les choses et de de se battre pour ses idéaux. Lui ne les avait pas, il n'avait rien malheureusement. Pas encore mais il espérait ne plus être aussi impuissant un jour. Ce fut finalement en pensant encore qu'il se rendormit, vaincu par l'épuisement.

Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte de la chambre du garçon, le visage de Wilfried se fit plus dur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de voir un enfant être maltraité de la sorte. Il n'était pas le plus doux des hommes mais jamais il ne ferait une telle chose. Hors, il avait été évident pour lui que l'enfant qu'ils avaient presque percuté avait été battu. Cela se voyait. Il était soldat depuis bien longtemps, il savait reconnaître ce genre de marques et les blessures de défenses qu'il avait vu sur ses bras. Sans parler de la maigreur du brun. À n'en pas douter, personne ne s'occupait correctement de ce garçon loin de là. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû s'enfuir de chez lui pour errer ainsi dans les rues en pleine nuit. Il était presque en état d'hypothermie par ce froid. C'était aberrant de voir encore une telle situation à leur époque si évoluée. Ce genre de chose n'était pas tolérable pour lui, surtout alors qu'il venait à peine de recevoir un rapport sur un nouvel attentat contre les Coordinateurs qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes dont une grande partie d'enfants. Comment pouvait-on espérer un avenir en paix si on ne montrait que de la violence à la jeune génération ? Un enfant de cet âge ne devrait certainement pas vivre de telles choses. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit alors entrer son bras droit un fin dossier à la main, Hagen Damer. Celui-ci laissa la porte se refermer avant de se mettre au garde à vous devant lui.

\- Général, salua-t-il respectueusement en le faisant sourire.

\- Inutile d'être aussi strict ici Hagen, il n'y a que nous deux, s'amusa-t-il en le faisant sourire à son tour. Alors, avez-vous trouvé qui est ce garçon ? Il m'a dit s'appeler Kira, dit-il en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir avec lui.

\- Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui, il se repose pour le moment, répondit-il. Il n'est pas très en forme. Il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom ou me dire quoi que ce soit. Il me semble très méfiant, remarqua-t-il.

\- Et à raison, soupira l'autre en lui faisant relever un sourcil interrogatif. Avec une photo, ça n'a pas été difficile de découvrir qui il était en piratant les bases de données de l'administration de Copernicus. Les systèmes civils sont tellement faciles à infiltrer, s'amusa-t-il en faisant sourire son supérieur. Il s'appelle Kira Yamato, annonça-t-il. Il a douze ans. Né le dix huit mai 55. Il est orphelin.

\- Orphelin ? Releva l'aîné.

\- Oui, et c'est un Coordinateur, ajouta-t-il en surprenant son supérieur. Ses parents étaient des Naturels, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence. Ils ont été tué dans un attentat du Blue Cosmos il y a deux ans et demi alors qu'ils projetaient de quitter Copernicus pour Héliopolis. Certainement pour protéger leur fils j'imagine. Copernicus commençait à être dangereuse pour les Coordinateurs à cette époque. Mais ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps. Depuis, c'est l'administration de Copernicus qui s'occupe de lui. D'après ce qu'il y a dans son dossier, il a été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil en passant par les centres sociaux. Ils sont vagues sur le sujet mais visiblement, ça s'est très mal passé pour lui dans ces familles. Il y a des rapports de maltraitances qui non jamais eu de suite. On finissait toujours par le renvoyer. La raison invoquée est toujours le fait qu'il soit un Coordinateur soit disant dangereux pour les autres. C'est souvent pour cette raison que les familles d'accueils ne le gardaient pas.

\- Et le maltraitait par la même occasion, remarqua l'homme.

\- C'est ce que je pense vu son état. Il est écrit, poursuivit-il en ouvrant son dossier, qu'il a fugué de nombreuses fois de ces familles. Pour leur défense, ils le décrivent comme un enfant instable traumatisé par l'attentat qu'il a vécu et par la mort de ses parents, dit-il avec ironie. Comment un enfant pourrait ne pas avoir été perturbé par une telle chose ? Rien n'a jamais été fait pour les mauvais traitements qu'il a reçu. On a même fait en sorte de cacher la chose, j'ai dû creuser un peu pour trouver les rapports. Les Naturels n'ont visiblement aucun intérêt pour un enfant Coordinateur, remarqua-t-il avec colère. Un tel cas est rare. Il est le seul enfant Coordinateur orphelin ici et dans la situation actuelle, il n'est pas en sécurité sur la Lune. Il n'y a presque plus de Coordinateur ici et tous sont simplement de passage par obligation. Il est tout seul, soupira-t-il, et son statut est connu de beaucoup alors il ne peut pas se cacher. Il est censé se trouver dans une famille avec plusieurs enfants actuellement, une famille qui ne serait visiblement pas très ouverte aux Coordinateurs. C'est écrit dans le dossier mais ça ne les a pas empêché de l'envoyer quand même. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est enfuis il y a longtemps mais ils n'ont pas encore signalé sa disparition.

\- Je vois. Il n'a plus de famille ? Demanda l'homme d'un air sérieux.

\- Pas de famille connu tout du moins, répondit Hagen. Et comme ses parents étaient des Naturels, s'il en a encore, allez savoir s'ils l'accepteraient.

\- Et rien n'a jamais été fait pour l'envoyer sur les PLANTS ou au moins dans un état neutre ?

\- Non. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se fichent bien de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

\- Pauvre enfant. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit si méfiant, soupira le général.

\- Il ne sait pas que nous sommes comme lui, posa son vis à vis, il doit avoir peur de notre réaction si on apprenait qu'il est un Coordinateur.

\- Certainement.

\- Général, qu'allez vous faire à son propos ? Demanda Hagen. Nous devons repartir ce soir et dans la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons retarder le départ.

Devant lui, Wilfried resta silencieux un long moment, baissant le regard pour réfléchir. Son subalterne ne le dérangea pas, se levant pour aller faire un peu de café. Il en ramena une tasse à son supérieur qui releva le regard, le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

\- On ne peut certainement pas le laisser là en sachant ce qui l'attend, remarqua-t-il finalement. Cette situation est inacceptable et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si les tensions devaient encore augmenter entre Naturels et Coordinateurs. Il n'atteindrait peut-être jamais sa majorité en restant ici.

\- C'est une possibilité, approuva l'autre. Il serait une cible et le Blue Cosmos est de plus en plus présent ces temps ci à Copernicus.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Crois-tu pouvoir obtenir sa tutelle d'ici ce soir ? Dit-il en surprenant un peu son subalterne. Nous allons l'emmener avec nous.

\- Très bien, je devrais pouvoir régler ça rapidement. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mécontent de le voir s'en aller. À quel nom voulez vous mettre la tutelle ?

\- Au mien, répondit-il. Je m'en chargerais et nous verrons ce que nous ferons ensuite une fois de retour sur les PLANTS. Le plus urgent est de le mettre en sécurité auprès des siens.

\- Je vais m'en charger Général. Avec l'avancement du rendez vous à hier soir, nous avons terminé ce que nous venions faire ici. Je m'occupe de cette affaire. Il ne sera pas difficile d'obtenir ce que nous voulons tout en passant inaperçu avec un peu de piratage. Comme je l'ai dit, les systèmes des civils Naturels ne sont pas difficile à pirater, dit-il avec un air supérieur. Vous vous ne bougez pas de l'hôtel, dit-il sérieusement en amusant son supérieur.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin Hagen, ricana-t-il. Je peux me défendre sans toi tu sais.

\- Bien sûr mais quand bien même, remarqua-t-il. Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais rester avec lui et lui expliquer ce que nous allons faire, dit-il en tournant le regard vers la chambre où dormait Kira. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hagen en se levant. Il n'y a qu'à regarder son visage tuméfié pour comprendre que ça lui fera plaisir de partir d'ici et d'être avec ses semblables. Je me charge d'obtenir sa garde Général, affirma-t-il ensuite.

Il salua son supérieur qui le remercia d'un signe de tête puis il s'en alla, laissant son dossier sur la table basse. Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme attrapa la fine pochette, l'ouvrant pour relire les informations collectées par Hagen sur l'enfant. Il savait maintenant : le garçon avait été la victime de la haine et de la peur que les Naturels vouaient aux Coordinateurs. Ce n'était qu'un gamin sans défense et pourtant, ça ne l'avait guère protégé. Le monde devenait vraiment dingue ces derniers temps et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le garçon. Pour commencer, il allait le ramener sur les PLANTS. Il aviserait une fois là bas et après avoir parlé au jeune homme pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait. En attendant, il veillerait sur lui. C'était un coup de chance d'être tombé sur lui, peut-être un coup du destin. Quoi qu'il en fut, bien assez de Coordinateurs étaient persécutés en ce moment alors il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux s'il pouvait aider l'enfant.

Il se leva finalement pour retourner voir Kira. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, trouvant le jeune homme endormis dans le grand lit. Il était roulé en boule sur le côté comme pour se protéger, la respiration courte. Et cela renforça l'idée qu'il avait les côtes abîmées. Il l'observa un moment, estomaqué de voir les hématomes sur son visage amaigris. Il était un soldat impitoyable lorsqu'il le fallait mais il se battait pour protéger sa nation et ses enfants. Une telle chose le révoltait. Il resta là un moment à regarder le jeune garçon qui avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil, souriant en se disant qu'il aurait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Et cela arriva peu après l'heure du déjeuner, Kira se mettant à remuer légèrement, grimaçant aux douleurs qui parcouraient encore certainement son corps. Wilfried l'observa cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, se redressant ensuite lourdement. Il gémit un peu et enroula un bras autour de ses côtes dans la manœuvre, la couverture glissant pour révéler son corps trop mince perdu dans ses vêtements un peu trop grands.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement penser à rester tranquille Kira, remarqua doucement l'adulte en le faisant sursauter.

L'enfant se redressa subitement pour regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Il ne lui fallut pourtant que peu de temps pour s'éclaircir les idées, son regard se tranquillisant un peu alors qu'il semblait se souvenir de sa situation. Il posa finalement ses yeux sur le général, toujours tendu devant lui. Wilfried s'approcha lentement, venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il attrapa les médicaments qu'il avait fait livrer entre temps et préparé sur la table de nuit avec un verre d'eau. Il lui tendit ensuite, souriant doucement :

\- Ce sont des antidouleurs, expliqua-t-il. Ça te fera du bien je pense, remarqua-t-il. Je vais aussi te commander un repas maintenant que tu es réveillé.

L'enfant le regarda avec suspicion, prenant tout de même le verre d'eau et les comprimés. Il continua à l'observer avec méfiance alors que l'homme prenait le téléphone sur la table de chevet pour demander à manger. Finalement rassuré par la sérénité apparente de l'adulte et par son instinct lui soufflant qu'il ne risquait rien, il avala les médicaments, soupirant de bien être à l'eau qui rafraîchit sa gorge sèche. Il termina son verre, Wilfried le récupérant ensuite pour le débarrasser.

\- Te sens tu un peu mieux ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, répondit doucement le garçon. Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Hagen a fait quelques recherches sur toi pendant que tu dormais, annonça-t-il ensuite en tendant très visiblement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui même dans un attitude défensive manifeste. Visiblement anxieux et craintif, il gardait pourtant son regard d'améthyste fixé dans le siens. Et il sembla y trouver quelque chose, se crispant un peu plus.

\- Vous savez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-il en ayant bien deviné de quoi il parlait.

Kira sursauta un peu en l'observant. L'homme savait, pourtant, son regard n'avait pas changé du tout. Il était toujours doux et serein, dépourvus d'animosité ou de dégoût. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un tel regard posé sur lui alors que sa nature véritable était connue ? Plus depuis ses parents et cela le laissa sans voix. L'adulte dû remarquer sa surprise et sa confusion puisqu'il sourit un peu plus.

\- Cela te surprend ? Demanda-t-il un peu triste de le voir si étonné par sa réaction.

\- Vous allez me renvoyer là bas ? Questionna-t-il avec peur.

\- Au centre d'accueil ? Avança l'homme en recevant un petit acquiescement tendu. Non, ni là bas ni dans la famille qui t'a mis dans cet état, répondit-il en le faisant sursauter d'étonnement.

\- P-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Dit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

\- Je vais te ramener avec moi sur les PLANTS, annonça-t-il en figeant le jeune homme. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Kira Yamato, assura-t-il. Vois tu, je suis comme toi, un Coordinateur, expliqua-t-il doucement.

L'orphelin sursauta de nouveau à la nouvelle, le fixant avec un éclat d'espoir certain dans les yeux. Visiblement, le fait de se retrouver devant l'un des siens le rassurait. Ce fut sans mal que Wilfried supposa qu'il avait souhaité se retrouver avec ses semblables pour être enfin accepté. Il resta paralysé en le fixant intensément, semblant se demander s'il pouvait le croire ou non. Et le général reprit tranquillement :

\- Moi et Hagen sommes des Coordinateurs aussi, poursuivit-il. Nous sommes de passage à Copernicus pour affaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin qui a voulu que l'on manque presque de te percuter mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Hagen a fouillé un peu pendant que tu dormais et il a facilement découvert qui tu étais et la situation dans laquelle tu étais. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la mort de tes parents, dit-il doucement.

Et à ces mots, il vit les yeux du jeune s'emplir de larmes silencieuses alors qu'il ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser ni où il en était. Il poursuivit doucement, bien conscient que l'adolescent devait être émotionnellement fatigué après tout ça :

\- Je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces deux dernières années, remarqua-t-il. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Si tu es d'accord, je te ramène avec nous sur les PLANTS, auprès des tiens. Tu seras en sécurité, j'y veillerais.

\- Vraiment ? Bredouilla le brun alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

\- Vraiment, approuva le général avec un sourire. On ne va certainement pas te laisser là. Hagen est déjà en train de tout régler, nous partons ce soir. Enfin, si tu veux bien venir avec nous, dit-il en le regardant.

Kira le fixa un peu plus, les larmes roulant sur son visage pâle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Allait-on enfin le sortir de là ? Allait-il enfin pouvoir vivre au milieu des siens où on ne le verrait pas comme un monstre ? La question de l'homme lui parût stupide. Bien sûr qu'il voulait partir d'ici ! Mais la question était de savoir si cet homme mentait ou non. Il avait beau le regarder, il ne sentait que de la sincérité chez lui alors qu'il lui souriait tranquillement. Le visage qu'il avait d'abord trouvé dur et sérieux devenait soudain bien plus chaleureux et doux avec cette expression. Il avait beau chercher dans le regard bleu acier, il ne trouvait pas de tromperie. Et de toute manière, qu'avait-il à perdre à lui faire confiance ? Il ne voulait plus retourner au centre ou dans ces familles. Il ne supportait plus leur haine et leur violence. Alors pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas sa chance ?

\- Je veux venir avec vous, murmura-t-il alors en serrant les draps dans ses poings. Je veux partir d'ici, dit-il alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Je ne veux plus retourner chez ces gens.

\- Tu n'y retourneras plus Kira, assura Wilfried en venant poser une main dans ses cheveux. Je te ramène avec moi c'est promis et je veillerais sur toi, annonça-t-il.

\- Merci, bredouilla Kira en fondant en larmes, merci, répéta-t-il.

Le général lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux et le laissant pleurer un peu. Il fallut un moment pour que le garçon se calme enfin, grimaçant à sa respiration hachée qui lui faisait visiblement mal aux côtes. Il sursauta lorsque l'on sonna à la porte de la suite.

\- C'est certainement ton repas qui arrive, remarqua l'homme en se relevant.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se rendre compte que l'adolescent avait décidé de le suivre. Kira essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif, sortant ensuite doucement du lit alors que sa tête tournait encore. Il avait tellement faim. Il se leva en tanguant un peu, boitant sur sa cheville blessée. Il rejoignit lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, découvrant un petit salon ainsi qu'une salle à manger claire et épurée. Il trouva rapidement Wilfried qui déposait deux plateaux sur la table, l'entrée se refermant un peu plus loin. L'homme tourna le regard vers lui en entendant la porte s'ouvrir :

\- Tu ne sais pas rester tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il. Tu devrais ménager cette cheville et te reposer. Allez viens manger puisque tu es debout, invita-t-il.

Kira ne se fit pas prier, rejoignant la table aussi rapidement qu'il put, son estomac criant encore famine. Il prit place sur une chaise, l'adulte en faisant de même en face de lui et lui donnant l'un des plateau.

\- Régale toi, sourit-il.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kira se jette sur son repas, mangeant avec appétit. L'homme le regarda faire avec amusement, commençant lui aussi son propre repas.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'avais tu pas mangé ? Questionna-t-il après un moment de silence léger.

\- Une dizaine de jours, je crois, bredouilla le brun en continuant à manger.

Wilfried fronça les sourcils, en colère. Comment pouvait-on ainsi priver un enfant de nourriture ? Ça ne devait pas être la première fois que cela arrivait pour le jeune homme, sa maigreur en attestant visiblement. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très grand pour son âge bien qu'il reste dans la moyenne. Il devait mesurer un mètre quarante cinq environ mais sa silhouette fine renforçait encore son air fragile, comme les marques sur son visage. Le jeune avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que tu t'étais enfuis ? Demanda-t-il en crispant le garçon.

\- Quatre jours, répondit-il tout bas en poursuivant son repas avec moins d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est la famille dans laquelle tu étais qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il doucement. C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuis ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant le regard l'air triste. J'ai juste bousculé un enfant sans le faire exprès, raconta-t-il, et il n'avait rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... ils ont cru que je lui voulais du mal. Ils disaient que j'étais un danger pour lui. Ils disent souvent ça.

\- C'est notre époque qui veut ça malheureusement, soupira l'adulte. N'y pense plus, tu n'y retourneras pas.

Kira acquiesça, se remettant à manger plus lentement. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour terminer son repas, l'adulte l'invitant ensuite à gagner le salon pour profiter des fauteuils et de la télévision s'il en avait envie. Et encore une fois, l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier pour aller se blottir dans un confortable fauteuil pour regarder la télé. À la surprise de l'adulte, ce fut sur une chaîne d'information que se fixa son choix. Kira lui, veillait toujours à se tenir informé de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il avait pris cette habitude pour suivre l'évolution de la mésentente entre Coordinateurs et Naturels et donc de sa propre situation. Et il aimait se tenir au courant de tout cela alors qu'il avait brutalement réalisé la réalité des choses le jours de la mort de ses parents. Depuis ce jour, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'était plus aussi innocent, plus aussi naïf et il avait réalisé que le monde n'était pas aussi rose qu'il l'avait cru. La révélation avait été difficile à avaler mais elle était nécessaire et il le savait. Il n'était pas stupide, vivre sans voir le monde autour de lui aurait été une illusion. Aujourd'hui et malgré son jeune âge, il était parfaitement conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait. Depuis l'attentat, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à apprendre ce qu'il pouvait sur tout cela, sur la situation, sur les enjeux et il était bien décidé à continuer. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'il choisit une chaîne d'information afin de voir ce qui avait pu se passer dernièrement. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu accès aux nouvelles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adulte qui était resté assis à table, regardant lui aussi l'écran l'air pensif. Et il y reporta aussi rapidement son attention.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme de nouveau, fatigué mais détendu par le récent bouleversement qu'il venait de voir. Les médicaments de l'homme avaient fait leur effet et se sentait mieux, ses douleurs endormies pour le moment. Il était juste épuisé maintenant et il ne résista donc pas au sommeil qui lui tombait dessus. Et il ne remarqua pas que le général avait fixé ses yeux sur lui, le regardant s'endormir, roulé en boule dans son fauteuil. Le garçon semblait éreinté. Il se leva en silence, allant chercher une couverture qu'il déposa doucement sur la fine silhouette de l'adolescent. Il se tourna ensuite vers la télé, le programme parlant des tensions régnant entre les PLANTS et la Terre. Et il fut intrigué de voir que le garçon regardait cela. Il avait semblé vraiment concentré sur ce qui était dis, paraissant réfléchir, étudiant visiblement tout ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'un enfant de son âge ordinaire faisait spontanément. Il baissa le son de la télé avant de lui même s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, observant pensivement son jeune protéger.

Et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que celui-ci commença à se réveiller de nouveau alors que le général n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il bailla largement en papillonnant des yeux l'air d'avoir du mal à émerger. Instinctivement, il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture, l'air de vouloir se rendormir mais le mouvement appuya sur ses côtes et il se réveilla dans un sursaut douloureux, se redressant un peu et s'installant plus confortablement. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Il posa finalement les yeux sur Wilfried qui l'observait encore calmement. L'homme se vit alors scruté à son tour par les yeux d'améthystes, ayant l'impression que son âme même était fouillée. Mais il ne se déroba pas, laissant l'adolescent se rassurer de lui même. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, finalement interrompu par la porte s'ouvrant. Kira sursauta, se tournant vers l'entrée pour voir arriver un homme au cheveux noirs couvrant ses épaules. Il portait une chemise rouge, une veste et un pantalon noir s'y ajoutant. Il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le deuxième homme de la voiture, celui que Wilfried appelait Hagen s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Général, salua-t-il une nouvelle fois en surprenant l'adolescent qui regarda tour à tour les deux hommes.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tu allais rentrer, s'amusa l'aîné. Kira, interpella-t-il en obtenant toute l'attention du jeune homme, je te présente Hagen Damer. Il est mon bras droit et comme je te l'ai dis, c'est un Coordinateur lui aussi. Hagen, voici Kira, présenta-t-il ensuite.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit respectueusement le brun.

\- Moi de même, ajouta l'homme avec un regard amical.

\- Général ? Releva ensuite l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur Wilfried.

\- Oui, je suis un officier de ZAFT, répondit-il simplement, comme Hagen, révéla-t-il. Cela te dérange-t-il ? Demanda l'homme sereinement.

\- Ça dépend, répondit l'adolescent le visage soudain plus grave.

\- Et de quoi cela dépend-t-il ? Questionna le général intrigué.

\- Du pourquoi, dit-il alors que Birdy venait se poser sur l'index qu'il lui tendait.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Hagen curieux alors qu'il les rejoignait au salon.

\- Pourquoi vous battez vous, annonça-t-il tout bas en regardant vaguement son petit oiseau.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec surprise, saisissant parfaitement ce que voulait dire le garçon. Mais ce qui les surprenait vraiment était d'entendre une telle maturité dans la bouche de l'adolescent. Cette simple phrase reflétait parfaitement ce qui était vraiment important. Cela montrait bien que Kira savait qu'être soldat ou tout autre chose n'était pas soit bon soit mauvais, tout dépendait du pourquoi. Et avec cela, ils comprirent que le jeune homme était loin d'être un simple enfant, disposant déjà d'une sagesse précieuse.

\- Hagen et moi nous sommes engagés il y a longtemps avec la même idée en tête : protéger les autres, répondit-il sérieusement en attirant le regard du garçon dans le siens.

Celui-ci l'observa longuement dans un silence serein avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

\- Cela te dérange-t-il alors ? Questionna le général.

\- Non, répondit Kira en reposant les yeux sur Birdy. Protéger les autres est une bonne raison, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec douceur, appréciant déjà l'adolescent qui paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement en cet instant. Le petit brun semblait bien plus intriguant qu'il ne pouvait l'être au premier abord.

\- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé Hagen ? Demanda Wilfried.

\- Ce fut long mais simple, répondit-il. Tout est réglé, vous avez désormais la tutelle légale de Kira monsieur, annonça-t-il en s'attirant le regard surpris du petit brun. J'ai aussi obtenu tout les papiers nécessaires pour qu'il puisse quitter Copernicus sans encombre et j'ai brouillé nos traces. Une fois partis d'ici, personne ne pourra le tracer s'il désire rester caché.

Wilfried approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Kira fixait Hagen avec une surprise teintée de joie. Tout avait tellement changé pour lui en une seule journée après deux ans et demi de souffrance. Il avait bien du mal à y croire mais il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait. La seule chose qu'il savait à propos de ce changement, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici dans cette situation s'il avait la moindre chance d'avoir mieux ailleurs.

\- Merci monsieur Damer, dit-il alors en regardant l'homme qui lui donna un signe de tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Nous ne pouvions tout de même pas te laisser ici. J'ai demandé à récupérer tes affaires mais on m'a dis qu'il n'y avait rien. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescent. Il n'y a que Birdy, dit-il en reportant son attention sur le petit oiseau robot.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard peiné, Hagen reprenant rapidement la parole.

\- Je vais aller voir si tes vêtements ont été nettoyés, annonça-t-il. Ensuite, il sera temps de se préparer à partir. La navette doit venir nous chercher dans une heure et demi.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le général. Kira, est-ce que tu aimerais prendre une douche avant de partir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, l'adulte se levant et lui faisant signe d'en faire de même. Hagen s'en alla alors et Wilfried rejoignit son protéger qui se levait lourdement, grimaçant un peu.

\- Je vais te redonner des antidouleurs avant le départ, annonça l'homme en passant un bras dans son dos.

Il le guida vers la chambre et vers sa salle de bain, lui annonçant que Hagen allait lui ramener des vêtements rapidement. Il le laissa ensuite et ce fut avec joie que le jeune homme s'empressa de se déshabiller, de retirer les bandages de sa cheville et de son poignet et d'entrer dans la douche. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de se laver ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Ce fut donc avec bonheur qu'il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps maigre. Il se savonna avec précaution, prenant garde aux énormes hématomes sur ses côtes et un peu partout sur sa peau parsemée d'égratignures en bonne voie de guérison. Il ne s'attarda pas, se sentant toujours faible et un peu étourdis. Il sortit donc rapidement, se séchant avant de s'enrouler dans un peignoir trop grand pour lui. Boitant, il regagna ensuite la chambre où Hagen déposait justement ses vêtements qui avaient visiblement été lavés et repassés.

\- Merci monsieur Damer, dit-il en lui souriant.

Hagen l'observa un moment. Il savait que l'adolescent avait souffert ces derniers temps et subi une haine qu'il n'avait certainement pas mérité, pourtant, il y avait encore tellement de douceur et de gentillesse en lui. Il était touchant. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête :

\- Je referais les bandages de ta cheville et de ton poignet une fois que tu seras habillé. Je pense que tu dois avoir de belles entorses. Tu seras bien avec des bandages de maintient. Nous partirons ensuite.

\- D'accord.

L'homme sortit alors et il s'habilla rapidement, grimaçant en passant son tee-shirt et son pull. Il retourna ensuite vers l'autre pièce où les deux militaires l'attendaient ayant déjà enfilé leurs manteaux. Hagen lui demanda de le rejoindre et comme annoncé, il refit tranquillement ses bandages dans un silence serein.

\- Je t'emmènerais voir un médecin dés que nous pourrons, expliqua Wilfried. Il vaut mieux vérifier que tout vas bien et que tu n'auras pas de problème à guérir.

Kira répondit d'un simple signe de tête, se faisant un peu gêné lorsque Hagen l'aida à enfiler ses chaussures :

\- Reste tranquille, ordonna doucement celui-ci. Tu as peut-être une côte cassée et au mieux abîmée. Te pencher en avant doit-être douloureux, remarqua-t-il. Il vaut mieux éviter.

Kira resta alors silencieux, à la fois touché et embarrassé. Depuis quand n'avait-on pas pris soin de lui de la sorte ? Depuis quand ne lui avait-on pas porté un tel intérêt ? Depuis bien longtemps. Ce fut rapidement terminé et Hagen se releva, se tournant vers Wilfried.

\- Nous devons y aller Général, remarqua-t-il. La navette ne va plus tarder. Autant que nous en ayons terminé avec les procédures lorsqu'elle arrivera.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Wilfried en se levant.

Il s'approcha de son protéger qui se levait lui aussi et il passa une main dans son dos en le voyant tanguer un peu.

\- Allons-y, poussa-t-il.

Tranquillement, Kira se laissa conduire, intérieurement excité à l'idée de quitter la Lune et d'aller sur les PLANTS. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Hagen ouvrit la route et passa devant, le petit brun repérant furtivement une arme attachée à sa ceinture. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Une arme n'était qu'un outils, il le savait bien et il ne se sentait pas en danger avec les deux militaires. Et vu leur métier, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient armés. Le Général l'était probablement lui aussi. Il se laissa conduire dans le couloir et les ascenseurs, marchant en boitant visiblement. Heureusement, les deux hommes marchaient lentement. Ils gagnèrent le hall puis l'extérieur où une voiture les attendait. Hagen prit le volant et Wilfried s'installa à l'arrière, le poussant à en faire de même. Il prit donc place au côté du Général et ils furent bientôt partis. Le voyage se fit en silence, l'adolescent se tendant visiblement de plus en plus, se faisant visiblement inquiet. Mais il avait aussi l'air un peu excité et plein d'espoir, ce que les deux militaires comprirent sans mal, ne faisant aucune remarque.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'ils arrivent au spatio-port de Copernicus en début de soirée, Kira tendu à l'extrême. Il sortit de la voiture et frissonna violemment en sentant la fraîcheur du soir, s'enfermant dans ses bras. Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses épaules. Il se tourna alors vers le Général se tenant derrière lui, comprenant soudain que l'homme avait retiré son manteau, s'en servant pour le couvrir. L'adolescent en fut un peu gêné mais il remercia l'adulte d'une petite voix. Il serra les pans du manteau autour de lui, appréciant la chaleur du vêtement. S'y blottissant, il y trouva une odeur qu'il fit remonter l'image de son père à sa mémoire. C'était presque la même odeur que celle de l'après rasage que son père utilisait. Cette constatation le réconforta autant qu'elle l'attrista mais il sortit bien vite de ses pensées, la main délicate du Général posée dans son dos l'incitant à avancer. Une fois de plus Hagen ouvrit la route alors qu'ils entraient. Rapidement, ils gagnèrent les guichets et l'homme s'occupa des procédures. Pendant ce temps, Kira patienta au côté du Général, regardant autour de lui avec anxiété. Il se tritura un peu les doigts, s'imaginant que Wilfried allait le laisser là finalement. Il s'agita un peu, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Ce fut un bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules qui le ramena au moment présent. Il sursauta, remarquant que le militaire le tenait contre lui en une prise rassurante et chaleureuse qui le réconforta un peu.

\- Tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas, assura Wilfried. Nous serons bientôt partis et tu viens avec nous. Ça va aller maintenant Kira.

L'adolescent lui répondit d'un sourire tendu, baissant ensuite le regard tout en gardant une partie de son attention sur le bras réconfortant entourant ses épaules. Ce simple geste chassait la solitude qu'il avait ressenti depuis la mort de ses parents, lui faisant ressentir une certaine sécurité qui le tranquillisa un peu. Il fallut un moment mais Hagen revint finalement, annonçant que tout était en ordre. Ils partirent alors pour l'embarquement, n'attendant que quelques minutes avant qu'on leur annonce que leur navette était arrivée et qu'ils pouvaient la rejoindre. Ils sortirent alors sur les quai, Kira observant autour de lui avec tension alors que le Général avait gardé son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce fut une navette civile sans marque distinctive qu'ils gagnèrent et ils furent les seuls à y monter à la surprise du petit brun. Aussitôt qu'ils furent installés, on annonça le décollage et l'appareil décolla, sortant du port. Assis à côté d'un hublot, Kira vit soudain les étoiles apparaître. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il quittait bel et bien Copernicus. Et à ses yeux ce soir, l'immensité de l'espace était la plus belle des visions, promesse de liberté et d'espoir.

À suivre...


	2. II- Pitié

Chapitre 2 :

Pitié

\- Merci monsieur Lorenne, murmura Kira alors qu'il admirait l'infinité de l'espace à travers son hublot. Merci.

L'homme sourit, conscient du grand changement positif que tout cela était pour l'adolescent. Il l'observa alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux sous l'émotion et il leva une main pour aller ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Le brun se tourna alors vers lui, lui offrant un beau sourire alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

\- Ça ira maintenant Kira. Tu vas vivre au milieu des tiens et comme tu l'entends, expliqua-t-il. Plus personne ne te maltraitera c'est promis.

\- Merci, répéta de nouveau l'adolescent.

Le Général lui répondit d'un signe de tête, le laissant retourner à sa contemplation de l'espace. Il remarqua que Hagen observait lui aussi l'adolescent alors qu'il était assis un peu plus loin. Le voyage se fit en silence, le petit brun semblant captivé par les étoiles. Et il fut donc le premier à repérer le vaisseau vers lequel ils avançaient. Il se pencha un peu plus vers la vitre pour mieux voir, attirant l'attention du Général assis à côté de lui. L'homme regarda ce qui attirait tant son attention, le découvrant bientôt.

\- C'est notre vaisseau, expliqua-t-il en attirant l'attention du brun. Comme c'est un vaisseau militaire, nous avons préféré le faire stationner à l'écart de Copernicus pour ne pas attirer l'attention, dit-il persuadé que le garçon comprenait parfaitement la situation.

\- C'est plus prudent, répondit d'ailleurs celui-ci. Les membres de ZAFT ne sont plus très bien accueillis sur la Lune, dit-il. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est une navette civile n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça l'homme appréciant sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence. Ce vaisseau est un classe Nazca, expliqua-t-il ensuite alors que le brun regardait le vaisseau qu'ils approchaient. Il s'appelle le Reosius.

Ce fut avec intérêt que Kira regarda l'appareil. Il avait toujours été intéressé par la technologie. Il était doué dans ce domaine alors que très jeune déjà il s'y était naturellement plongé avec son père ingénieur. D'ailleurs, lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de partir pour Héliopolis, c'était aussi pour lui permettre d'entrer dans l'école d'ingénieur réputée qui s'y trouvait sous l'égide de Morgenroete. Mais il doutait d'y mettre les pieds un jour maintenant. Heureusement, on l'avait laissé dans son cursus scientifique à Copernicus mais il s'ennuyait en cours. Il aurait préféré passer à un niveau plus élevé si on se fichait pas de ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en n'avait pas eu l'occasion. Cependant, l'ingénierie et la programmation restaient ses domaines favoris alors qu'il y touchait depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis que son père avait repéré son intérêt pour ce genre de chose. Et Haruma s'était fait une joie d'apprendre à son fils qui s'était révélé extrêmement doué dans ces matières. Il aimait vraiment ça et ce fut donc avec curiosité qu'il analysa ce qu'il voyait du vaisseau. Il s'était aussi beaucoup intéressé aux industries militaires lorsqu'il avait accès à un ordinateur et qu'il pouvait travaillé de lui même. Les industries militaires ou affiliées étaient bien souvent les plus avancées en matières de nouvelles technologies alors forcément, il s'y était intéressé. Et les deux militaires ne manquèrent pas son intérêt. Seulement, ils remarquèrent aussi que c'était un regard intelligent et analytique qu'il portait sur le vaisseau et non simplement émerveillé comme un enfant ordinaire. Kira était décidément très intéressant. Ce fut avec un intérêt redoublé que l'adolescent suivit la manœuvre pour entrer dans le hangar du vaisseau, observant avec une attention très concentrée. Bientôt, la navette fut amarrée et le pilote annonça qu'ils pouvaient débarquer. Kira regarda alors le Général, tendu et visiblement anxieux.

\- Tu es en sécurité, assura l'adulte, tout le monde est comme toi sur ce vaisseau, rappela Wilfried en le faisant sourire. Allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

Kira en fit de même, suivant l'homme qui prit cette fois-ci les devants. Hagen vint se poster à ses côtés et ce fut avec attention qu'il remit en place le manteau qui glissait sur ses épaules. L'adolescent le remercia, un peu surpris par cette attention qui lui réchauffait pourtant le cœur. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus léger, comprenant que la gravité artificielle de la navette avait pris le relais de celle bien plus réaliste de Copernicus. Hagen le guida ensuite d'un bras dans son dos, le poussant à suivre le Général qui les attendait. Rapidement, ils gagnèrent la porte de la navette et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le hangar du vaisseau. Immédiatement, Kira repéra deux hommes qui semblaient les attendre. L'un portait un uniforme blanc de ZAFT avec sa casquette. Semblant être dans la fin de la quarantaine, il avait de court cheveux d'un brun grisonnant et des yeux bruns, sa silhouette entretenue témoignant de son statu de militaire. Le deuxième, bien plus jeune, devait avoir une quinzaine d'années à peine et cela le surprit un peu alors qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que l'on pouvait entrer dans l'armée à cet âge. Il portait un uniforme rouge. Il devait mesurer un mètre soixante dix, son corps lui aussi visiblement entraîné. La peau bronzée, il avait de long cheveux d'or foncés, ses yeux tout aussi dorés. Il était plutôt beau, son visage doux pour un soldat. Tout deux se mirent au garde à vous lorsqu'ils descendirent de la navette en profitant de l'apesanteur, la scène impressionnant un peu le civil qu'il était. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'eux, Hagen et Wilfried les saluant de la même manière, Kira ne sachant trop comment réagir.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir à bord Général Lorenne, commença l'homme à l'uniforme blanc. Tout s'est-il bien passé à Copernicus ?

\- Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème, répondit-il. Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait prolonger votre mission pour nous amener ici Commandant.

\- Ce n'est rien Général, assura l'homme en souriant. J'ai ordonné que l'on se remette en route pour les PLANTS dés que la navette serait à bord. Il ne nous faudra bien des heures pour arriver.

\- Très bien, approuva Wilfried. Ne vous occupez pas de nous, nous ne sommes que passager.

\- Vos cabines sont prêtes si vous voulez vous reposer, répondit l'homme. Excusez moi Général mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Kira qui observait autour de lui avec curiosité.

Et la question du Commandant ramena son attention sur lui alors qu'il se tenait sagement en retrait de Wilfried. Celui-ci se tourna un peu pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramener à côté de lui, se tournant ensuite de nouveau vers les deux hommes :

\- Je vous présente Kira, annonça-t-il. Il est sous ma protection, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils analysaient tout deux l'adolescent blessé du regard. Il rentre avec nous sur les PLANTS. Kira, je te présente le Commandant Éric Zaven qui dirige le Reosius. Et voici le second Lieutenant Trass, dit-il en désignant le blond, il est pilote de MS sur ce vaisseau.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit respectueusement le brun en les regardant.

Tout deux lui répondirent pareillement, le blond lui envoyant un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire. Cette sympathie était tellement agréable.

\- Vient Kira, poussa ensuite doucement le Général. Nous allons passer par l'infirmerie puis nous irons manger, annonça-t-il tranquillement.

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement avant de se laisser entraîner par l'adulte, leur comité d'accueil s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Hagen les suivit, tous retournant à leurs occupations, le Commandant et son pilote regardant le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Kira lui, avait vite oublié son anxiété, regardant autour de lui avec intérêt. Et ce fut bientôt sur ce qu'il reconnu comme un GINN que ses yeux tombèrent. Le tout premier Mobile Suit très récemment développé par ZAFT. Ces machines étaient une toute nouvelle génération d'arme à peine mis en services quelques mois auparavant. On commençait à peine à en entendre parler parmi les civils. Il avait essayé de se renseigner dessus, intéressé mais de sa position, il avait été impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autres que quelques images floues. Et là il en voyait un en vrai. Cette chose était un bijou de technologie et ses méninges tournaient à pleins régimes pour analyser tout ce qu'il voyait. Et il fut un peu frustré lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement l'immense hangar pour se retrouver dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il se contenta alors de fixer ses yeux sur tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, analysant chaque chose. Et se faisant, il eut l'impression qu'ils ne mirent que quelques secondes avant que Wilfried lui signale qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Il sursauta, ayant un peu oublié où il était et il se tourna vers l'adulte, inquiet.

\- On va juste vérifier que tu vas bien, rassura l'homme.

L'adolescent acquiesça et ils entrèrent tout trois, trouvant un médecin et deux infirmières qui les saluèrent. Wilfried leur demanda d'examiner son protéger, le poussant devant lui et ils approuvèrent, l'air cependant curieux devant ce jeune inconnu. Le Général incita Kira à se laisser faire d'un sourire rassurant, annonçant qu'il restait avec lui et ce fut tendu que l'adolescent s'avança pour laisser faire le médecin, suivant ses instructions. Wilfried prit un siège à l'écart, restant pourtant dans le champs de vision de son protéger pour le tranquilliser. Hagen resta debout à ses côtés, silencieux et observant le médecin faire son travail. Et tout deux remarquèrent sans peine que le personnel médical parût choqué un moment en découvrant les traces de coups violents sur le corps de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se déshabilla. Ils se reprirent pourtant rapidement pour faire le tour de son état, agissant avec douceur et délicatesse. Constatant qu'on ne lui faisait rien d'étrange, la méfiance de Kira diminua doucement et il se détendit un peu, s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à la scène qui lui avait valu ses blessures. Wilfried et Hagen ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de le voir se débattre avec lui même, frissonnant parfois, le regard un peu hanté.

Le médecin lui fit une prise de sang, lui faisant aussi passer des radios et quelques examens, analysant scrupuleusement son état. Il refit les bandages de son poignet et de sa cheville, les faisant plus épais et solides pour maintenir ses articulations. Puis il l'autorisa à se rhabiller. Kira s'exécuta, Birdy qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde reprenant rapidement place sur son épaule. Il rejoignit ensuite le Général, boitant un peu mais soulagé que cela soit terminé. Et alors qu'il retournait près de lui, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le pilote blond qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci salua ses supérieurs, souriant à son cadet.

\- Lieutenant Trass, peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Hagen bien plus rigide qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je voulais vous demander si vous n'aviez besoin de rien pour ce jeune homme ? Questionna-t-il avec un regard un peu inquiet pour l'adolescent visiblement blessé.

\- Ça dépend, remarqua Wilfried. Kira, interpella-t-il en se tournant vers lui, est-ce que tu veux aller te reposer ? Il est tard.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à dormir maintenant, répondit doucement l'adolescent.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'accompagnais tu pas le Lieutenant au réfectoire pour dîner puis il pourrait te faire visiter le vaisseau puisque ça t'intéresse tant, proposa-t-il en recueillant un sourire un peu excité de la part du petit brun.

Kira approuva d'un signe de tête, regardant ensuite le blond pour s'assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et celui-ci lui sourit largement le rassurant :

\- On y va ? Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Kira lui sourit à son tour, se sentant à l'aise dans cette ambiance détendue autour de lui. Pour une fois, personne ne le regardait de travers, avec dégoût, avec haine ou avec répulsion. Non. Ici les regards étaient doux, inquiets, amicaux et cela faisait un bien fou, le tranquillisant efficacement. Ce fut sans réticence qu'il suivit le Lieutenant, quittant l'infirmerie avec son oiseau planant derrière lui. Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce et Wilfried reporta un visage bien plus grave sur le médecin :

\- Alors, dans quel état est-il ? Demanda-t-il le regard tranchant.

\- Ce n'est pas brillant, remarqua l'homme l'air un peu en colère. Pour ce qui est de ses blessures présentes, rien de très grave physiquement parlant. Des entorses bénignes au poignet et à la cheville. Il a une bonne partie des côtes fêlées mais ça devrait guérir rapidement. Son dos et sa nuque sont un peu traumatisés mais cela aussi guérira vite. Et il y a les nombreux hématomes qui disparaîtrons. Général, vous êtes conscient que ce jeune homme a été battu ? Violemment ?

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il. C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai pris avec moi.

\- Hormis cela, il est évident qu'il a beaucoup souffert de la faim ces derniers temps. Il faut qu'il reprenne du poids de toute urgence. Et il faut aussi qu'il se repose, il est épuisé physiquement parlant. Pour le corps résistant d'un Coordinateur, cet état de fatigue ne peut vouloir dire qu'il est en difficulté depuis longtemps. J'ai aussi trouvé pas mal de traces de fractures sur son squelette, toutes provoquées a différents moment. Cela exclu un accident et il y en a trop. Pour moi, il a été battu plus d'une fois, annonça-t-il alors que les deux hommes serraient les poings de colère. Mais il a été convenablement soigné au moins donc il n'en garde pas de séquelles.

\- Je vois, grogna le Général hors de lui. Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont-il a besoin ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Du repos et une bonne alimentation, répondit le médecin. Du calme et de la tranquillité, le stress ne l'aidera pas. Mais il devrait se remettre rapidement physiquement.

\- Très bien. Merci docteur. Et gardez bien le secret médical. Kira est un civil, rappela-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça, saluant le Général lorsqu'il se releva pour quitter la pièce avec Hagen. Ce fut dans un silence un peu tendu que Kira suivit le blond jusqu'à la cafétéria du vaisseau. Il s'y installa avec lui, mangeant le repas qui lui fut donné avec joie. Et ce fut un peu embarrassé qu'il vit l'adolescent face à lui le regarder en souriant, le menton appuyé dans sa main.

\- Tu avais faim on dirait, remarqua celui-ci alors qu'il avait déjà vidé la moitié de son plateau.

\- Un peu, répondit Kira. Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour le repas ? Demanda le blond en recevant un petit signe de tête. Inutile de me remercier pour ça. Je n'ai rien à y voir, s'amusa-t-il. On n'a de la chance, le chef cuistot est plutôt bon sur ce vaisseau, ce n'est pas le cas partout.

\- Je peux vous poser une question Lieutenant ? Demanda le petit brun se détendant devant l'allure amicale du blond.

\- Tu peux et tu peux aussi m'appeler Timothée ou Tim et me tutoyer, sourit-il. C'est plus sympas comme ça, dit-il alors que Kira lui souriait.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda le brun.

\- Quinze ans, répondit le blond peu surpris.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait entrer si jeune dans l'armée, remarqua-t-il en continuant son repas.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas pour les autres armées mais ZAFT recrute à partir de treize ans, expliqua-t-il. Avec l'accord des tuteurs évidemment. C'est rare cependant. On tourne plus autour des quatorze dix-huit ans pour les plus jeunes et ils viennent souvent de famille comptant déjà des militaires.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Demanda le jeune. Quand on entre dans l'armée ?

\- Ça t'intéresse ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je suis curieux, répondit Kira. J'ai été surpris et te voyant.

\- Je comprend. Sur les PLANTS on a l'habitude de voir de jeunes soldats ces derniers temps mais puisque tu vivais sur Copernicus, ça doit te paraître surprenant, comprit-il. Et bien il y a une formation de sept mois lorsqu'on entre à l'école militaire puis on est déployé. Mais pour les plus jeunes, il y a un examen psychologique pour être sûr que l'on est prêt. Il existe aussi d'autres formations supplémentaires pour certains postes.

\- Il y a une formation pour les pilotes ?

\- On teste les capacités des recrues dans touts les domaines à l'école et on peut te proposer des cours qui vont avec tes prédispositions ou avec ce que tu veux faire. La base de la formation de pilote, tous la reçoivent mais il y a une formation plus poussée aussi. Ça dépend des machines que l'on prend en main. En général ceux qui veulent devenir pilote sont pris tôt en main dans la formation pour leur apprendre, comme pour toutes les spécialités d'ailleurs.

\- Toi, tu pilotes un MS c'est ça ?

\- Oui, tu sais ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Un Mobile Suit, oui je sais, les GINN c'est ça ? Remarqua-t-il. Ces machines sont impressionnantes. Je n'ai vu que de vagues images, j'aimerais bien voir comment elles fonctionnent, dit-il d'un air un peu excité.

\- Un mécano en herbe, s'amusa le pilote.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ça et ces machines sont extraordinaires.

\- C'est vrai, approuva le blond. Les piloter n'est pas facile mais une fois qu'on les a en main, elles ont beaucoup de potentiel. Je suppose que c'est toi qui a fait ce petit oiseau, remarqua-t-il alors en désignant Birdy.

\- Ah, non, c'est un ami qui me l'a fait, répondit-il en regardant tristement son petit robot.

Voyant que le sujet semblait sensible, Timothée ne posa pas davantage de question, observant un instant le visage pâle et tuméfié de son cadet. Délicat, il ne posa aucune question malgré sa curiosité alors qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon revenu avec le Général. Il le regarda terminer son repas pour ensuite commencer gaiement la visite du vaisseau. Kira se détendit rapidement en compagnie du jeune homme qui s'avérait joyeux et un peu blagueur. Et sa curiosité prit très vite le dessus alors qui questionnait le pilote sur ce qu'il voyait, celui-ci peinant parfois à lui répondre à sa propre surprise. Lorsque le petit brun se mit à boiter plus franchement sur sa cheville blessée, il le fit grimper sur son dos malgré ses réticences poursuivant sa visite. Il termina en emmenant le brun dans une salle d'observation donnant sur le hangar où se trouvaient les GINN. Kira redoubla alors de questions, le pilote manquant toujours certaines réponses à sa surprise renouvelée. Et finalement, il arriva à bout de la curiosité insatiable du brun, pour l'instant. Le portant sur son dos, il commença alors à le ramener vers les quartiers des officiers. Il sourit lorsque le garçon s'endormit à mi parcourt, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec lui mais il savait déjà que le garçon était un phénomène et il s'y était attaché.

Arrivant dans les couloirs plus calmes des quartiers des officiers, il repéra soudain le Général Lorenne et le Colonel Damer discutant plus loin, se dirigeant visiblement vers leurs appartements. Tout deux le repérèrent de loin, se faisant subtilement inquiets en découvrant leur protéger sur son dos. Ils s'approchèrent à grand pas, observant Kira.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? Demanda Wilfried en s'arrêtant près de lui et en posant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

\- Non Général. Il s'est juste endormi ne vous en faîtes pas. Je le portais parce que sa cheville le faisait visiblement souffrir. Il s'est endormis quand nous avons terminé la visite du vaisseau, expliqua le pilote. Il est vraiment léger monsieur, remarqua-t-il ensuite un peu inquiet pour le garçon avec lequel il avait sympathisé.

\- Je sais, il n'a pas eu la vie facile, soupira l'adulte. Il a mangé ?

\- Comme un petit glouton monsieur, s'amusa le blond en faisant sourire son supérieur.

\- Et la visite ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Il a adoré. A-t-il eu une formation d'ingénieur en aérospatial ? Questionna-t-il alors avec curiosité.

\- Il suivait des cours d'ingénierie de niveau un, répondit Hagen.

\- Et bien il a un niveau bien plus élevé que ça si vous voulez mon avis. Il m'a dis qu'il aimait ça avec la programmation et tout le reste mais il est loin d'un niveau de collégien monsieur. Je n'ai même pas pu répondre à la moitié de ses questions sur le vaisseau, se lamenta-t-il. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi l'élève monsieur. Il est vraiment doué. En tout cas, il a adoré la visite je pense.

\- Très bien, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu, remarqua le Général. Il devrait dormir pour le reste du voyage comme cela. Venez, ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils gagnèrent la cabine jouxtant celle du Général qui demanda au lieutenant de déposer l'adolescent dans le lit. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller son passager. Il regarda ensuite Wilfried lui retirer ses chaussures et le couvrir soigneusement alors qu'il se roulait instinctivement en boule, son petit oiseau robot perché sur sa tête. Ils sortirent ensuite pour le laisser dormir, éteignant la lumière.

\- Merci Lieutenant, remercia le Général une fois la porte close derrière eux.

\- Ce n'était rien monsieur, répondit celui-ci. Si je puis me permettre, c'est un enfant très agréable et très intelligent, il est de bonne compagnie.

L'homme lui sourit et le jeune les salua respectueusement, s'en allant ensuite alors qu'ils rejoignaient tout deux leurs propres cabines pour se reposer à leur tour. Ce fut bien plus tard que Kira se réveilla, se sentant un peu ballotté. Il était cependant bien installé et il avait agréablement chaud. Il s'éveilla donc tranquillement, se souvenant progressivement des derniers événements. Il sourit doucement, soupirant de bonheur. Tout irait bien maintenant, il en était étrangement certain.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda soudain une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du Général.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, se rendant soudain compte que l'homme le portait comme une princesse et qu'il s'était blotti contre lui. Il rougit alors violemment, gêné et s'agitant un peu.

\- Reste tranquille, ordonna doucement l'homme amusé.

\- Je peux marcher, protesta-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit l'adulte sans cesser d'avancer. Nous sommes arrivés sur Aprilius, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

\- La capitale de PLANT ? Demanda Kira.

\- Oui, j'habite ici comme je passe beaucoup de temps au Conseil, continua le Général. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu as besoin de te reposer, remarqua-t-il. Alors reste tranquille, et il vaut mieux épargner un peu ta cheville ou elle ne guérira pas.

Le petit brun acquiesça timidement, visiblement embarrassé mais se laissant faire. Il remarqua alors que Hagen les suivait et qu'ils se trouvaient toujours à bord du Reosius. Ils avancèrent un moment avant de finalement atteindre une porte de sortie où le Commandant les attendait. Il était accompagné d'une femme rousse à l'uniforme noir, aux longs cheveux et à la peau pâle. Et il y avait aussi Timothée. Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'eux, les soldats se saluant respectueusement. Wilfried présenta la dame comme étant le Capitaine Ozoff secondant le Commandant du Reosius. L'adolescent les salua, Timothée le taquinant un peu sur sa position mais se retenant d'aller trop loin devant ses supérieurs. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait lui envoyer des messages s'il en avait envie et qu'il serait ravie de de nouveau discuter MS avec lui. Et cela fit sourire largement le garçon se demandant depuis quand on n'avait pas voulu de lui pour ami ? Depuis Asran, il n'avait plus eu d'amis. Tous avaient quitté Copernicus et il était resté seul. Les choses changeaient aujourd'hui. Il remercia le blond pour la visite et il lui promit de rester en contact, l'appréciant déjà.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le vaisseau, débouchant dans le port spatial d'Aprilius. Ils y voyagèrent un moment, les soldats s'arrêtant tous pour saluer le Général, impressionnant son passager attirant une montagne de regards curieux. Mais ils furent finalement sortis, Kira découvrant la ville ensoleillée. Ils prirent alors une voiture, Wilfried expliquant qu'il l'emmenait chez lui, dans sa nouvelle maison. Il lui annonça qu'il vivait seul et qu'il n'avait pas de femme ou d'enfant. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent à destination et Kira resta ébahis. La maison du Général n'était pas une maison pour lui mais un véritable petit château. La demeure était immense et magnifique, avec de grands jardins soigneusement entretenus. Il comprit alors que son sauveur n'était pas n'importe qui ici. Ils descendirent finalement de leur véhicule pour entrer, accueillis par une femme nommée Nathacha que Wilfried désigna comme la gouvernante de la luxueuse maison. Elle était grande et fine, semblant dans la trentaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun et des yeux bleus, semblant à la fois douce et forte. L'homme lui dit alors qu'il était ici chez lui maintenant, demandant ensuite à Hagen de l'emmener à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner. Le Colonel s'exécuta, alors que le Général expliquait la situation à sa Gouvernante, celle-ci estomaquée d'apprendre dans quelles conditions il avait trouvé le jeune homme. Il lui annonça que le garçon était sous sa protection pour le moment, lui demandant de bien s'occuper de lui et de veiller à ce qu'il mange et se repose. Elle acquiesça alors, rejoignant ensuite l'adolescent et le Colonel. Wilfried expliqua alors qu'il devait s'en aller pour travailler mais que Nathasha s'occuperait de lui, partant ensuite.

Une routine tranquille s'installa alors pour le brun alors qu'il s'était rapidement intégré à la maison calme et sereine. On lui avait donné une grande chambre juste à côté de celle du Général et on prenait soin de lui. Nathasha veillait sur lui, douce et attentive. On le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait et dans un premier temps, il ne fit pas grand chose, se reposant et profitant de l'excellente cuisine du chef de la maison. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup tenir à le voir reprendre un peu de poids. Kira se souvenait encore de la tête qu'il avait fait en le voyant la première fois, s'insurgeant de sa maigreur et décrétant que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça alors qu'il était en charge des repas de la maison. Aussi, depuis son arrivée, Kira avait droit à de très bons repas, s'en réjouissant et remerciant souvent l'homme généreux et bon vivant qu'il appréciait. Il s'était d'ailleurs très vite sentit à l'aise avec le personnel de la maison du Général. Tous étaient gentils avec lui et cela lui faisait du bien. Et de leur côté, les gens de maison s'étaient aussi très vite fait à sa présence alors qu'il n'y avait d'ordinaire que des adultes dans la demeure. Tous l'appréciaient, trouvant le jeune homme très calme et doux, profondément gentil et très poli. Il ne prenait pour ainsi dire que peu de place, discret et tranquille, simple et ne réclamant rien. Il souriait souvent, dénué de toute méchanceté ou égoïsme. En connaissant tous sa petite histoire, ils étaient étonnés d'avoir découvert un garçon si tranquille et agréable, souriant. Il les remerciait souvent, ne demandant rien. Naturellement, tous s'étaient attachés à lui et à son petit oiseau vert et jaune le suivant partout.

Le premier jour, Nathasha lui montra sa chambre. Il avait été impressionné par la pièce immense et très belle, doté d'un grand lit et de meuble de bois précieux noir, un doux tapis couvrant le sol. La pièce était principale orné de noir, de doré, de blanc et d'un peu de rouge et cela lui plu immédiatement. Elle disposait aussi d'un balcon donnant sur le parc de la demeure auquel on accédait par une grande porte fenêtre. Et il y avait aussi une salle de bain privée. Ses parents ayant été des gens de la classe moyenne et en considérant comment il avait vécu après leur mort, il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de lieu aussi, il eut un peu l'impression de rêver dans les premiers jours. Après son arrivée, il était resté dans cette pièce, allongé dans le lit aux draps doux pour se reposer, réalisant doucement qu'il avait bel et bien changé de vie. Et dire que deux jours auparavant, il errait dans les rues de Copernicus, affamé et apeuré. Maintenant, il avait une maison où il se sentait en sécurité. Il passa la première journée et la suivante à se reposer dans sa chambre, se faisant à l'idée que oui, il était bien sur les PLANTS avec les siens, en sécurité. Il fut surpris lorsque Nathasha arriva avec un chargement de vêtements que le général avait fait acheter pour lui, alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel cadeau. Mais il avait alors finalement pu se débarrasser de ses vieux vêtements déchirés bien qu'il fut embarrassé alors qu'il avait bien vu que les vêtements en question étaient neuf et de très bonne facture. La gouvernante l'avait prié de ne pas s'en faire, assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'il avait besoin de vêtements.

Rapidement, il avait appris que Wilfried travaillait au Conseil de PLANT en tant que consultant militaire, fort d'une longue expérience et de beaucoup de réussite dans ce domaine. Nathasha lui expliqua qu'il faisait partie de ZAFT depuis ses débuts en tant que Zodiac Alliance dix sept ans auparavant et qu'en conséquence, il en était un membre influent. Et cela expliqua un peu plus cette position élevée qu'il avait déjà discerné chez son protecteur. Il avait bien vu sur le Reosius et en arrivant sur Aprilius qu'il semblait respecté par les autres soldats. L'homme semblait d'ailleurs très occupé, peu présent chez lui mais Kira le voyait tout de même chaque jour, Wilfried mettant un point d'honneur à passer un peu de temps avec lui alors qu'il se renseignait toujours sur son bien être et sa santé, réchauffant le cœur de l'adolescent. Il discutait tout les jours avec le Général, faisant plus ample connaissance avec lui et se rapprochant en plus en plus de son sauveur. Et Wilfried découvrait un peu plus chaque jour son protéger. Il avait avec lui de riches discussions sur toutes sortes de sujets, à chaque fois impressionné par la maturité du brun paraissant bien souvent plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Nathasha le tenait au courant de tout ce qui entourait le jeune homme, de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

Ce fut d'abord en repos et en une calme routine que le brun passa ses premiers jours, se tranquillisant et s'habituant à cette nouvelle vie, laissant ses blessures guérir. Il resta d'abord dans sa chambre avant de se mettre à voyager un peu dans la maison et son vaste jardin, se promenant simplement et profitant du calme et de la sérénité dont-il pouvait désormais profiter. Wilfried l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans le jardin, souriant doucement. Le voir sourire ainsi avait été réconfortant alors qu'il avait eu peur de trouver le jeune homme déprimé après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Mais il n'en n'était rien malgré que l'on pouvait régulièrement lui trouver un regard un peu hanté et douloureux. Il avait demandé à Hagen de continuer ses recherches sur lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus de famille. Et rien de ce qu'il apprenait n'était réjouissant. Son bras droit avait réussi à dénicher le rapport sur l'attentat qui avait tué ses parents et ils avaient alors appris que Kira avait été retrouvé conscient sous les corps sans vie de son père et de sa mère qui avaient vraisemblablement voulu le protéger. L'enfant y était resté coincé un bon moment, choqué et couvert de leur sang. Il était difficile de croire qu'après cela et ce qui avait suivis, il pouvait encore sourire si sincèrement. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se laissait pas aller et tous lui trouvaient une grande force. Il arrivait par moment de le trouver plein de mélancolie et de tristesse, au bord des larmes, mais il se reprenait toujours rapidement pour se remettre à sourire.

Nathasha avait aussi très vite noté que le jeune homme passait tout les jours un moment à regarder les informations avec beaucoup d'attention. Et ce n'était pas les petits faits divers qu'il suivait mais surtout l'actualité présente et la situation entre Coordinateurs et Naturels. Il suivait la politique et tout ce qu'il se passait sur Terre et sur les Colonies, le regard toujours grave et l'air concentré. Il n'était pas rare de le trouver plongé dans ses pensées, le visage d'un sérieux n'allant pas à son âge mais il partageait rarement ses réflexions, les gardant pour lui. Hormis cela, il avait été ravie d'avoir accès à un ordinateur, se remettant à faire des recherches sur ce qui l'intéressait, enrichissant rapidement ses connaissances. Le temps s'écoula et l'adolescent guérit complètement en quelques semaines. Au soulagement général, il avait repris de belles couleurs et il reprenait aussi du poids lentement, améliorant sa santé et se faisant plus énergique bien qu'il reste un adolescent très calme et posé. Il allait mieux, s'adaptant à cette nouvelle vie entre les murs de la maison de son protecteur.

Un mois et demi passa ainsi, le jeune homme désormais habitué à sa nouvelle vie s'étant apaisé en même temps qu'il avait retrouvé la santé et la forme. Tous l'aimaient beaucoup dans la demeure du Général, n'ayant pas manqué le rapprochement certain entre l'homme et son protéger. Ce soir là, ce fut plus tard qu'à son habitude que Wilfried rentra chez lui. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, accueilli par Nathasha qui le salua avec le sourire.

\- Kira est-il déjà couché ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait raté le dîner qu'il prenait habituellement avec lui.

\- Non, il est dans le salon télé monsieur, répondit-elle. Il regarde les informations sur les manifestations terriennes, dit-elle l'air un peu anxieuse.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse Nathasha ? Demanda alors l'homme.

\- Kira est de plus en plus silencieux en ce moment et il passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à des problèmes d'adultes quand il devrait simplement s'amuser, remarqua-t-elle tristement.

\- Kira est comme ça. La situation actuelle a façonné sa vie et c'est un jeune homme très mature. Vu son caractère, il n'est pas si étonnant qu'il se sente particulièrement concerné. Mais je vais lui parler, rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit alors et il se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme mauve et noir et de sa casquette, déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise et se dirigeant vers le salon. Il fut un peu surpris de trouver la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité en y entrant. Seul le grand écran allumé l'éclairait. Le poste était réglé sur une chaîne d'information, diffusant un sujet parlant des manifestations anti Coordinateurs qui avaient lieu sur Terre en ce moment, motivées par le Blue Cosmos. Cela semblait aussi parler des persécutions subies par leur semblables là bas. Kira suivait attentivement ce genre de choses, autant que les discours contre les Naturels faits par certains Coordinateurs. Wilfried le trouva d'ailleurs installé au milieu du canapé, ses jambes repliées contre lui alors qu'il était entouré d'une grande couverture pendant un peu au sol. Il regardait l'écran avec une expression indéchiffrable, écoutant les commentaires alors que comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas mis le son très haut. L'homme s'avança en silence, peu surpris lorsque Kira s'adressa à lui sans même l'avoir vu.

\- Bonsoir Wilfried, salua-t-il avec sa douceur coutumière.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il en souriant.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le petit brun avait enfin accepté de l'appelé par son nom. Au début, il l'appelait toujours « monsieur Lorenne » ou « Général » et il avait dû insister pour qu'il lâche ces marques de respects auxquelles il tenait beaucoup. Une chose était certaine, Kira avait d'excellentes manières et il avait du respect pour tous quel que soit le rang ou la fonction, tous l'avaient rapidement découvert. Et malgré leur grand rapprochement, il continuait à le vouvoyer, cela lui venant naturellement sans qu'il ne se pose la question. Il s'avança vers lui, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, étendant un bras sur le dossier derrière l'adolescent.

\- Vous semblez fatigué, remarqua Kira qui avait tourné un regard un peu inquiet vers lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais ça va ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un beau sourire pour résultat.

\- À cause de ça ? Demanda ensuite le brun plus sérieusement en désignant l'écran.

\- En partie, avoua-t-il avec un lourd soupir en regardant l'image à son tour.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tout deux écoutant les commentaires sur les persécutions et mésententes entre les deux genres.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va finir par s'arranger ? Demanda finalement Kira d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas Kira, répondit l'homme en comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Ce conflit est une chose complexe et le fait que les PLANTS cherchent à obtenir leur indépendance n'arrange pas vraiment la scission entre Naturels et Coordinateurs, expliqua-t-il.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de sujet si sérieux, l'adulte ayant patiemment attendus que Kira engage cette conversation. Il savait que le jeune se sentait très concerné par tout ça et à raison. Tous auraient dû se sentir concernés à ses yeux mais peu avaient vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Peu réalisaient vraiment. Kira lui, avait été mis brutalement devant la réalité et il ne la fuyait pas au contraire, il semblait plutôt chercher à la comprendre avec beaucoup d'assiduité. Cela Wilfried l'avait bien compris mais il n'avait pas voulu presser l'adolescent, préférant attendre qu'il soit prêt et qu'il en parle de lui même, sachant que cela réveillait de douloureux souvenirs pour lui. Ce soir, il semblait disposé à aborder la chose.

\- Mais c'est nécessaire n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua le brun en une question rhétorique. Les Naturels n'acceptent pas l'existence des Coordinateurs pour le moment. Alors il nous faut bien un chez nous où nous pouvons être nous mêmes.

\- C'est ça, sourit le Général. C'est dans cette optique que la Zodiac Alliance a été crée à la base.

\- Vous y étiez n'est-ce pas ? À sa création par Siegel Clyne et Patrick Zala. C'était en 50 c'est ça ?

\- Exact, approuva-t-il. Il y a dix sept ans déjà. Le but premier était l'indépendance des PLANTS pour donner une patrie et un foyer aux Coordinateurs. C'est nous qui avons créé en majeur partie cette Colonie au début après tout.

\- Georges Glenn, le premier Coordinateur. C'est lui qui a conçu Aprilius, premier PLANT achevé en 44, se rappela Kira qui avait pris soin d'étudier l'histoire entourant tout ceci alors qu'il était encore à Copernicus. Il s'agissait d'abord de sites de productions mais la très grande majorité de la population était constituée de Coordinateur qui travaillaient au fonctionnement et à l'élargissement de la Colonie. Avec les tensions, PLANT est naturellement devenu un refuge pour les nôtres.

\- C'était le seul endroit où nous dominions les Naturels en nombre. J'ai vécu sur la Terre avant d'émigrer vers Aprilius lorsque la ville fut habitable. L'ambiance était alors bien différente. Sur Terre, nous devions nous cacher, ici, nous pouvions être nous même, se rappela-t-il avec nostalgie.

\- Et puis il y a eu les premiers attentats terroristes sur PLANT, poursuivit Kira.

\- En 45, répondit Wilfried. Ça a semé la peur parmi les Coordinateurs. Si même ici nous n'étions plus en sécurité alors où l'étions nous ? Nous étions en infériorité numérique et sans organisation militaire convenable, sans gouvernement propre. PLANT était une très importante unité de production. On y faisait de tout pour fournir la Terre et les autres Colonies ou base.

\- La seule interdiction était la production alimentaire, releva l'adolescent en recevant un signe de tête positif. Tout devait être importé de la Terre. Donner l'indépendance alimentaire aurait rendu les PLANTS auto suffisantes et cela aurait été un pas vers leur affranchissement de la Terre.

\- Tu as tout compris Kira. Les PLANTS n'avaient alors aucun poids politique ou militaire. Ils étaient juste une industrie dépendante de la Terre en terme de sponsoring. C'était surtout une question alimentaire étant donné que nous produisions tout le reste.

\- Ils vous tenaient par la faim, murmura Kira.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'homme en posant une main réconfortante sur sa tête. Nous étions dépendant de la Terre et des Naturels et donc, soumis à leur bon vouloir. C'est pour cela que Siegel Clyne et Patrick Zala ont créé la Zodiac Alliance. C'était alors un mouvement politique ayant pour but d'obtenir l'indépendance des PLANTS, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec eux, c'est pour ça que je les ai immédiatement rejoint pour les aider, comme quelques uns des nôtres. Peu ont osé au début par peur des représailles. Personnellement, j'étais militaire depuis longtemps déjà, ça ne m'effrayait pas et il fallait faire quelque chose pour nous donner un avenir. On a commencé par établir des sites de productions alimentaires et des systèmes de sécurités. Les sponsors n'ont pas du tout apprécié et ils nous ont coupé les vivres. Ça a été une époque très difficile pour les PLANTS.

\- En 53, Georges Glenn fut assassiné, remarqua Kira.

\- Oui, souffla Wilfried. C'était un homme bien. Il croyait vraiment plus que tout en un monde en pays où Coordinateurs et Naturels avanceraient mains dans la mains. Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses révélations provoqueraient un tel chaos. Cela l'a beaucoup touché. Il était un peu naïf je pense, il refusait de voir les mauvais côtés de l'Homme. On a formé le Conseil Suprême de PLANT peu après, un conseiller pour chaque PLANT donc douze membres en tout. Cela a marqué le début de notre organisation politique indépendante. Ça a été difficile mais nous restions fermes et nous n'étions pas disposé à laisser tomber. PLANT s'est construit doucement, les Naturels l'ont déserté et les Coordinateurs sont venus s'y installer en grand nombre. La Zodiac Alliance a gagné de plus en plus de sympathisants et notre influence grimpait doucement bien que nous étions encore loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec la Terre. En 57, les trois grandes puissances, la Fédération Atlantique, Eurasienne et la République de l'est Asiatique, ont décidé d'établir une présence militaire autour des PLANTS.

\- En 60, les PLANTS étaient devenues un producteur majeur d'énergie et de produit industriel mais il y avait toujours l'influence des sponsors commerciaux terrestre.

\- Nous en étions toujours dépendant en terme alimentaire et économique. En 63, il y a eu un gros attentat du Blue Cosmos qui a détruit le département de production énergétique. En réponse et en protestation, nous avons voulu stopper les exportations et nous nous sommes immédiatement retrouvé sous la menace militaire terrienne. Nous ne faisions pas le poids à cette époque et donc nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avons renforcé nos demande d'indépendance sans succès. C'est à ce moment que nous avons réaliser qu'il nous fallait nos propres forces de défenses et nous avons secrètement lancé le programme de recherche sur les Mobile Suit. Le premier prototype était terminé deux ans plus tard. C'est aussi cette année là que la Zodiac Alliance est devenus la Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, ZAFT. Nous sommes toujours en train de travailler pour obtenir l'indépendance des PLANTS mais ce n'est pas facile, ils ne veulent pas nous lâcher ou ils perdraient une importante unité de production énergétique. Tu en sais des choses dis moi, remarqua-t-il ensuite plus joyeusement.

\- Je voulais comprendre, répondit Kira, alors j'ai cherché un peu.

Il y eut un moment de silence léger entre eux avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne :

\- Les PLANTS continuent leur développement militaire n'est-ce pas, remarqua-t-il.

\- Officiellement non, mais en réalité bien sûr. Nous devons être en mesure de nous défendre si le pire devait arriver et sans poids militaire, nous n'auront jamais notre indépendance. Mais pour le moment, nous dissimulons un maximum cet aspect. ZAFT est en train d'évoluer dans l'ombre. Les Naturels savent bien que nous avons une petite organisation militaire, mais pas de quoi les inquiéter. C'est ce qu'ils pensent mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas.

\- Y-aura-t-il une guerre ? Demanda calmement l'adolescent.

\- J'espère que non, souffla le Général. Le Conseil essaye de travailler à des négociations sans violence mais dés que nous devenons plus ferme, on nous oppose les armes. Alors je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de combat et c'est pour cela que nous nous préparons pour être en mesure de nous protéger. Soit nous nous préparons à nous battre pour notre avenir, soit nous plions et nous nous soumettons à leur bon vouloir. Qu'en penses-tu Kira ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement sa main toujours posée dans ses cheveux.

\- Je pense que nous devons nous battre pour notre indépendance, répondit-il après un moment de silence. Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas le droit de vivre nous aussi comme tout le monde ? D'avoir un chez nous ? D'être libre ? On ne veut pas de nous sur Terre alors nous avons le droit d'avoir notre propre nation nous aussi. Pourquoi n'aurait-on pas le droit d'avoir une patrie et une nation, une maison ? Et si les Naturels ne veulent pas de nous, il est bien normal que nous nous construisions notre foyer, dit-il en serrant ses jambes dans ses bras et en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

Le silence retomba entre eux, Wilfried percevant sans mal le mal être de son protéger.

\- Est-ce que tu leur en veux Kira ? Aux Naturels ? Questionna-t-il en jouant avec ses cheveux.

L'adolescent se crispa un peu, son regard partant un peu dans le vague.

\- Je sais pourquoi ils nous rejettent mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, dit-il douloureusement. Ils ont peur de nous parce que nous avons la capacité de les supplanter, parce que notre potentiel est plus élevé. Ils nous trouvent contre nature parce que nous ne sommes pas un pur fruit de la nature. Ils ne veulent pas que nous prenions l'ascendant sur eux et ils ont peur que notre population grandisse parce qu'ils savent que si nous le voulions, nous les dominerions largement à nombre égal. Nous leur sommes supérieurs, c'est indéniable, c'est un fait. Mais... nous sommes humains nous aussi, remarqua-t-il. Nous sommes pareil. Nous avons des rêves, des espoirs et des peurs. Notre seule différence résulte dans notre résistance physique, notre intelligence et notre potentiel. Ils ont peur de ça. Pourquoi ? Cela pourrait aussi être une chance. En avançant main dans la main nous pourrions faire tellement de choses. À la base, Georges Glenn n'avait fait que du bien autour de lui, il était admiré, il n'a jamais rien fait d'hostile, il était pour l'union. Alors pourquoi sa révélation a déclenché un tel chaos ? Une telle peur ?

\- Tu parles comme lui. De tout temps, l'Homme a eu peur de ce qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, de ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, de ce qui le surpassait. Les Coordinateurs ne font pas exception, répondit doucement l'adulte. Ils ont peur de nous et ils ont peur de ce que nous pourrions faire, peur de perdre le monopole de ce que nous avons construit et qui leur est indispensable.

\- Mais nous pourrions simplement faire des échanges commerciaux équitables comme beaucoup de pays le font. En paix.

\- Nous pourrions mais ils perdraient le contrôle qu'ils ont sur nous avec le risque ne nous voir nous retourner contre eux un jour, répondit-il.

\- C'est un problème de confiance aussi alors, posa l'adolescent. Mais ils n'ont peut-être pas tord. J'ai aussi entendu les discours des nôtres contre les Naturels. Je ne pensais pas que certains Coordinateurs pensaient comme cela. Nous ne sommes tous que des Humains au final. Nous réagissons tous de la même manière. Nous sommes en train de faire les mêmes erreurs, dit-il un peu désespéré. Et comme vous l'avez dit, notre combat d'indépendance n'arrange pas les choses. Les Naturels ont l'impression que l'on veut se distinguer d'eux, comme si nous étions deux races différentes alors qu'il n'en n'est rien. Et en nous opposant à eux, ils nous voient comme des ennemis et cela renforce l'idée que nous souhaitons prendre la domination. Pourtant, on ne peut faire autrement si nous voulons gagner le droit d'exister à leur yeux. Avec douceur, nous pourrions y arriver, peut-être, sans combat. Mais si nous en venons nous même à haïr les Naturels et qu'ils nous haïssent, la guerre sera inévitable.

\- Comme tu l'as dis, nous sommes des Humains et les persécutions dont les nôtres sont victimes leur inspire la peur, la colère et la haine. C'est normal. Nous réagissons tous comme ça, c'est instinctif, c'est un instinct de protection de vouloir se battre et éliminer ce qui nous menace.

\- Je ne comprend pas ça, répondit l'adolescent en le surprenant.

\- N'es-tu pas toi même en colère contre ceux qui t'ont battu parce que tu étais un Coordinateur ? Demanda le Général qui cette fois ne le comprenait pas.

\- Au début, je les ai haïs pour ça, révéla-t-il. Vous l'avez dit, c'est instinctif. Puis j'ai été en colère, dit-il tout bas, pas vraiment contre eux mais contre cette peur qui nous monte les uns contre les autres. Et puis, au final, ce que je ressens vraiment, c'est de la pitié. J'ai pitié d'eux et des nôtres qui tiennent des discours discriminatoires, dit-il en étonnant le Général. J'ai pitié parce qu'ils ne voient pas le bel avenir que nous pourrions avoir tous ensemble. Je ne déteste pas les Naturels. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui ont tué mes parents ou qui m'ont fait du mal. Papa et maman n'étaient pas comme ça et je suppose que tous ceux qui ont été parents de Coordinateurs de première génération ne nous haïssaient pas. Et tout ces gens ne sont probablement pas les seuls. On ne peut prendre une personne ou une idée pour une généralité. Tous ont leur manière de penser. Alors non, je ne déteste pas les Naturels. Je n'ai pas envie de me venger comme beaucoup clament vouloir le faire parmi nous. Si on répond à une agression par une agression, on entre dans une spirale infernale qui ne s'arrête plus. Comment pourrions nous alors trouver la paix ? En exterminant l'autre ? Je ne voudrais pas d'une paix construite dans le sang. Ce ne serait pas la paix mais juste l'élimination pure et simple de ce qui nous dérange. Doit-on alors détruire tout ce qui nous fait peur ? Tout ce que nous ne trouvons pas à notre goût ? Dans ce cas, nous détruirions complètement notre monde, parce que chacun à des peurs et des ennemis différents et tout à son ennemi. Tout serais alors sujet à destruction. Comment pourrais-je approuver une telle chose ? C'est l'intelligence et la conscience qui caractérise les humains, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser la peur instinctive de côté pour réfléchir un peu plus loin.

Le silence tomba après ces mots, Wilfried restant un peu ébahi d'avoir entendu ça. Il sourit finalement avec douceur, observant Kira avec protection :

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable Kira, dit-il en le faisant sursauter de surprise.

L'adolescent tourna alors le regard vers lui, se redressant un peu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'expression curieuse illustrant une question silencieuse.

\- Tu es d'une grande sagesse tu sais. Tu as raison, répondre à une attaque par une attaque n'est pas une solution et ne mène qu'à la destruction. Et tu as aussi raison en disant que l'on ne construit pas la paix dans le sang. Tu es d'une très grande force pour arriver à ne pas haïr ceux qui t'ont attaqué sans raison et qui ont voulu te tuer pour une chose que tu n'as pas demandé. Seulement tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi, loin de là. Les gens ont peur et ils n'ont pas confiance les uns en les autres. Ça vaut pour les Naturels et pour les Coordinateurs. Et puis il y a ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas de nous et ne nous accepterons jamais. Il y a ceux qui veulent le pouvoir et ne veulent pas le lâcher.

\- Alors comment fait-on pour se sortir de tout ça et apaiser les choses ? Demanda l'adolescent. Comment arrêter tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la télé où l'on voyait des images de Coordinateurs battus.

\- Je ne sais pas Kira. Si je le savais j'aurais déjà fait ce qu'il fallait, soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, l'air un peu désespéré. Wilfried passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules pour venir le caler contre lui en une étreinte réconfortante. Il le sentait très tendu et crispé, préoccupé, comprenant sans mal ce qui le tracassait. Kira pensait certainement chaque jour à tout cela depuis la mort de ses parents. Il essayait de savoir ce qui aurait pu être fait pour éviter tout ça et pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

\- Je ne sais pas Kira, reprit-il. Comment mettre fin à tout ça et faire en sorte que tous soient heureux ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une guerre ou si nous y arriverons pacifiquement. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous nous battons pour essayer d'y arriver, pour arriver à un monde en paix. Et s'il doit y avoir des combats, nous nous battrons pour protéger ce qui nous est cher et pour protéger nos idéaux. Je suis persuadé qu'en faisant cela, nous finirons par voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il sentit alors l'adolescent se détendre un peu contre lui, semblant un peu rassuré par ses paroles.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il finalement la voix plus calme et sereine.

Le silence retomba entre eux, léger. Wilfried changea alors de chaîne pour un peu de musique, préférant que Kira cesse de penser à ça pour le moment. Avant de rencontrer l'adolescent, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une telle discussion avec une personne de son âge. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu que rarement ce genre de discussion avec d'autres. Seulement avec Georges Glenn et avec Siegel en faite. Kira leur ressemblait en plus profond encore et c'était impressionnant à voir. Le brun était d'une immense gentillesse et d'une grande compassion, doté de beaucoup de sensibilité et de douceur. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait fait et tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il n'en voulait à personne et il n'avait aucune envie de vengeance. Au contraire, il continuait à penser que tous pouvaient s'entendre et vivre en paix, se comprendre. D'un côté, c'était sûrement naïf mais d'un autre tellement beau, qu'il voulait y croire lui aussi. Il aimait vraiment le jeune homme aujourd'hui. Il lui apportait une vision des choses qu'il ne voyait que trop peu et il lui donnait une tendresse qui l'apaisait. Il aimait vraiment parler avec lui et être chaque jour un peu plus surpris par ses mots. Et il était chaque jour plus profondément touché par sa profondeur d'âme. Il voulait veiller sur lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il sentit l'adolescent détendu contre lui alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux, il se décida à engager une autre conversation. S'il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Kira, un tel instant de tendresse était rare entre eux. Il n'avait que rarement pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et Kira ne réclamait rien malgré qu'il accepte facilement ses gestes d'affections qui le détendaient. En général, ils s'asseyaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre pour parler. Mais ce soir semblait un peu plus spécial et il avait l'impression d'avoir entrevu l'âme de l'adolescent dans son discours. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait à son propos mais il était hors de question de le faire sans l'accord du petit brun.

\- Dis moi Kira, ça fait un mois et demi que tu es là maintenant, remarqua-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire dorénavant ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda le garçon en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Et bien, j'ai bien conscience que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne idéale pour m'occuper de toi, dit-il en tendant l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas très présent et je n'ai pas de vraie famille à t'offrir. Alors si tu veux, je pourrais te chercher une vraie maison où vivre avec des gens gentils pour s'occuper de toi, proposa-t-il doucement. Une sorte de famille d'adoption où tu pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Je... je..., bredouilla le petit brun.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Kira. Tu mérites bien d'avoir enfin une famille. Il ne s'agit pas de remplacer tes parents mais de te trouver des personnes qui veilleront sur toi et qui s'occuperont de toi comme tu le mérites.

\- Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Demanda-t-il tout bas la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr que non Kira ! Répondit-il immédiatement en comprenant que son protéger risquait de prendre cela comme un rejet. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour toi. Je ne suis presque jamais là et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour toi. Et ça risque d'empirer prochainement. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Je ne veux pas, répondit-il tout bas. Je veux rester avec vous Général, continua-t-il un peu plus fort en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je suis bien ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose et je peux m'occuper de moi moi même. Je... j'aimerais rester avec vous. S'il vous plaît, pria-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Wilfried en reposant sa main sur sa tête.

\- Oui, certain, affirma-t-il immédiatement.

\- Je suis ravis d'entendre ça, soupira l'homme avec soulagement en le figeant de surprise. J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Kira incrédule.

\- Oui. Je t'aime beaucoup Kira, avoua-t-il. Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire et je suis ravis de t'avoir rencontré. Alors je serais ravis si tu voulais rester ici. Simplement, je ne voulais pas que tu restes parce que moi je le voulais.

\- Vous m'auriez laissé partir si je l'avais demandé ? Questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'aurais trouvé une bonne famille et j'aurais gardé un œil sur toi, expliqua-t-il. Je t'ai dis que tu pourrais choisir ce que tu voulais faire et je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir. Mais si tu veux rester avec moi, j'en serais heureux. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu t'en ailles. Même si je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur choix.

\- Vous l'êtes pour moi, répondit Kira. Je suis bien avec vous et c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé. Merci.

\- Ce fut un plaisir et je le referais mille fois s'il le fallait. J'ai une proposition pour toi, annonça-t-il alors. Si tu veux rester avec moi, accepterais tu que je t'adopte officiellement ? Demanda-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou l'envie de fonder une famille mais, j'aimerais le faire avec toi si tu le veux bien.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? Demanda l'adolescent ébahis.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dis, je t'aime beaucoup Kira. Comme mon propre fils, dit-il en souriant.

Il vit alors les larmes inonder les yeux du brun. Cela lui arrivait vraiment souvent. L'adolescent était tellement sensible mais c'était aussi cela qui l'avait beaucoup touché chez lui. Il eut droit au plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur son visage depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré :

\- Oui, je veux bien, répondit-il alors. Oui, répéta-t-il. Merci Wilfried. Merci, dit-il en fondant en larme.

Souriant avec douceur, l'homme vint le prendre dans ses bras, ravi lui aussi. Oui, il veillerait lui même sur l'adolescent si précieux à ses yeux.

À suivre...


	3. III- Protéger

Chapitre 3 :

Protéger

Après que Kira ait accepté la proposition d'adoption de Wilfried, il ne fallut que quatre jours à celui-ci pour l'adopter définitivement et officiellement. L'adolescent fut alors visiblement sur son petit nuage, souriant toujours doucement l'air très heureux, comme son père adoptif d'ailleurs. L'événement avait été dignement fêté dans la demeure du Général, Hagen étant venu passer la soirée avec eux pour l'occasion. Kira avait été ravi de le voir alors qu'il n'avait plus vraiment rencontré l'homme depuis son arrivée sur les PLANTs. Wilfried lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles sur son bras droit qui était aussi un ami mais le jeune homme fut bien plus heureux de le voir réellement. La nouvelle resta dans les murs de la demeure, le Général n'étalant pas sa vie privée mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne se cacheraient pas. Simplement, il garderait pour eux le fait que l'homme avait adopté Kira, celui-ci peu à l'aise avec le fait d'étaler sa vie. Aussi, Wilfried lui avait dis qu'il le présenterait comme son fils sans rien ajouter et que les gens penseraient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela allait parfaitement au jeune homme. Et celui-ci était très fier d'avoir été adopté par le militaire qu'il estimait beaucoup, fier et très heureux. C'était avec joie qu'il avait accepté de prendre le nom de l'homme. Il n'oubliait pas ses parents mais il voulait garder de nom de Yamato pour lui et commencer une nouvelle vie en tant que Kira Lorenne. Il adopta donc ce nom, devenant le fils du Général qu'il remerciait souvent pour l'avoir sauvé et pour lui avoir offert ce nouveau départ.

Deux semaines plus tard, Wilfried apprit que le Reosius était rentré de mission et que son équipage bénéficiait d'une permission pour un temps indéterminé. Depuis son arrivée, Kira n'était pas sorti de sa maison, passant ses journées de la même manière entre recherches sur tout ce qui l'intéressait et réflexions sur le conflit présent qu'il suivait toujours autant. Depuis leur première discussion sur le sujet, l'adolescent engageait plus facilement le dialogue à ce sujet mais il le faisait uniquement avec son père d'adoption. Tout deux s'étaient mis à discuter régulièrement de sujets graves sur la situation présente, l'adulte s'efforçant d'éclairer le jeune lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et il s'étonnait toujours de l'immense maturité du jeune homme qui disait parfois des choses que l'on entendait même pas dans la bouche d'adultes. Il était éclairé et intelligent, comprenant rapidement les choses, les causes et les conséquences. Wilfried avait bien du mal à se dire qu'il n'avait que douze ans parfois. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il se détende un peu et se change les idées, comme un adolescent ordinaire. Aussi le retour du vaisseau lui donna une idée, se souvenant que Kira avait visiblement sympathisé avec le Lieutenant Trass. Il se dit alors que cela ferait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui. Le pilote blond avait trois ans de plus que lui mais Kira était tellement mature que ce n'était pas un problème. Aussi il contacta le jeune soldat, lui demandant s'il voulait bien venir passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, visiblement heureux de pouvoir revoir le petit brun.

Un matin, Nathasha poussa alors Kira à s'habiller pour sortir, celui-ci ignorant totalement ce que son père avait orchestré pour lui. Il se laissa pourtant faire sagement, enfilant un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge, laissant la dame y ajouter une élégante veste. Elle lui demanda de prendre son portefeuille avec lui, lui faisant remarquer que son père y avait glissé un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse se faire plaisir. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la moindre question que la sonnette de la demeure avait retenti. La gouvernante l'avait entraîné avec elle dans le hall et il avait été très surpris de voir Timothée entrer. Il avait souri de toutes ses dents, ravis de revoir le jeune homme, celui-ci tout aussi emballé. Et le pilote avait décrété qu'il était venu le sortir de sa « grotte » pour lui faire visiter la capitale et aller s'amuser un peu. Il avait aussitôt embarqué son cadet accompagné de son fidèle robot pour l'emmener en ville et il l'avait traîné en tout sens toute la journée. Kira s'était alors enfin amusé un peu. Ils avaient visité, fait un peu de shopping, ils étaient allés dans une arcade et ils avaient discuté, faisant plus ample connaissance comme deux adolescents ordinaires. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de sujet sérieux, préférant des choses plus simples et futiles. Timothée avait ramené le brun fatigué en fin de journée, lui promettant de revenir le chercher pour une autre virée entre mecs dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et c'était avec le sourire que Kira avait dîné avec le Général ce soir là, le remerciant pour la surprise.

Timothée revint plusieurs fois pendant sa permission, une amitié sincère se liant entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils fêtaient la nouvelle année. Le pilote blond était toujours de bonne humeur et plein d'entrain, blagueur et amusant beaucoup Kira qu'il trouvait trop « coincé » à son goût. Il était vrai que le petit brun était bien plus posé et calme que lui mais ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Cette amitié fit visiblement du bien au jeune homme, son père adoptif et le personnel de la maison s'en rendant rapidement compte. Il semblait plus joyeux en revenant d'une journée avec Timothée, moins préoccupé même si son esprit revenait toujours à la situation actuelle. Wilfried lui avait acheté un téléphone portable, Kira pouvant ainsi rester plus facilement en contact avec son ami. Mais celui-ci fut finalement de nouveau déployé et les deux amis séparés, devant se contenter des communications bien plus rares et courtes en mission. Kira reprit alors sa routine ordinaire, se faisant de plus en plus à sa nouvelle vie. Ses discussions avec Wilfried semblaient le tranquilliser peu à peu même s'il ne trouvait pas de réponses à toutes ses questions. Tous avaient pu voir son regard se faire plus serein, comme s'il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce fut à la mi février que Kira décida finalement de parler avec Wilfried de ce qu'il désirait. Il y avait longuement réfléchis et il était désormais décidé. Aussi il attendit un soir où le Général rentrait tôt, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué comme chaque jour avant de lui demander s'il avait un peu de temps à lui consacrer. L'homme approuva sur le champ, intrigué par le regard sérieux et déterminé qu'avait alors l'adolescent. Ils étaient allés s'installer dans le grand salon, l'un près de l'autre et le silence était tombé.

\- Qui y-a-t-il Kira ? Demanda finalement Wilfried.

\- J'ai pris une décision, annonça alors sérieusement le jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le sien, je vais m'engager chez ZAFT, lâcha-t-il en surprenant le Général.

Celui-ci resta un moment paralysé, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Tu veux t'engager chez ZAFT ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Kira. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je suis sûr de moi.

Wilfried l'observa un moment, voyant une détermination brûlante dans son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi Kira, remarqua-t-il alors. Tu n'es pas fait pour être soldat.

\- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit soit fait pour être soldat, remarqua doucement le brun.

\- C'est vrai mais tu es profondément gentil et généreux. Une telle vie ne t'irait pas, tu en souffrirais beaucoup, remarqua-t-il.

Oui, Kira était beaucoup trop gentil et protecteur pour être soldat. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à imaginer son fils en soldat et il n'avait pas envie de le voir aller au combat. Il voulait une vie paisible et calme pour lui.

\- Je souffrirais davantage de ne rien faire Wilfried, répondit-il sereinement. J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Les gens souffrent tout les jours, j'aimerais pouvoir les protéger ou tout du moins essayer. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être aurons nous un jour besoin de soldats pour protéger les PLANTs, pour protéger notre maison. Je veux être prêt si cela devait arriver. Je veux pouvoir protéger les autres, les innocents, les civils. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tout ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas rester inactif. Je veux moi aussi me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, pour voir nos rêves se réaliser. À quoi bon le souhaiter de tout cœur si je ne fais rien pour que cela arrive enfin. Il y aura peut-être des combats plus tôt qu'on ne le pense et si je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, je veux être en mesure de protéger les autres, expliqua-t-il avec un regard infiniment doux.

\- Si tu t'engages, tu seras forcé d'obéir aux ordres, remarqua sérieusement le Général. Si tu vas au combat, tu seras amené à tuer, à blesser les autres et peut-être à faire des choses que tu pourrais désapprouver. Ce n'est pas pour toi Kira, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu pourrais simplement faire des études d'ingénierie, tu adores ça, et avoir une vie tranquille.

\- En laissant le soin aux autres de se battre et de souffrir pour m'offrir un avenir tranquille ? demanda-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais que je serais peut-être amené à faire du mal autour de moi si je deviens soldat, je sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, mais je pourrais aussi protéger ce qui m'est cher. Je veux me battre pour ce dont je rêve. J'aimerais voir un monde en paix où plus aucun enfant n'aurait à voir ses parents se vider de leur sang juste au dessus de lui, dit-il gravement le regard assuré et déterminé. Je veux être prêt à protéger les autres et si les combats devaient se déclencher, je ferais de mon mieux pour aider à y mettre un terme au plus vite avec le moins de dégâts possible. Et s'ils ne se déclenchent pas, cela voudra dire que nous aurons trouvé la solution et que tout va bien, je ferais alors de mon mieux pour voir le monde avancer dans la bonne direction. Je ne peux pas mener une vie égoïste Wilfried. Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire en sachant ce qu'il se passe. Je veux faire mon possible pour aider et être là si on a besoin de moi.

Il marqua une pause, souriant doucement à son père adoptif :

\- Je sais ce que cela implique et je sais ce que je veux. Avant la mort de mes parents, ce genre de choses étaient bien loin de moi. Ça ne me concernait pas à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, je sais que nous sommes tous concernés et que de belles paroles et pensées ne feront rien avancer. On ne protège pas les autres avec des sentiments pour seuls armes, dit-il avec une sagesse qui toucha une nouvelle fois l'homme. Je veux moi aussi aider à faire avancer les choses.

\- Inutile d'entrer dans l'armée pour ça Kira, tenta son père.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne veux pas être impuissant si les combats éclatent. Je ne le supporterais pas, remarqua-t-il. Parce qu'entre le fait de choisir de se battre, d'être forcé de le faire ou justement de ne pas pouvoir le faire, je préfère la première solution. Peut-être serais-je amené à blesser, à tuer, j'en suis conscient. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que je pourrais l'éviter même si je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour ça. J'accepterais ce fardeau si cela me permet de défendre ce qui m'est cher. Si les combats éclatent, des soldats mourront que je me batte ou non. En restant à l'écart, je ne blesserais personne mais je ne protégerais personne non plus, directement je veux dire. Je veux pouvoir le faire si cela devient nécessaire. Je n'ai pas peur d'aller me battre. J'ai en revanche peur de regarder sans rien faire, j'en suis incapable.

\- Prenons le cas le plus grave Kira, dit alors le Général comprenant son sentiment alors qu'il avait eu le même. Imaginons que la guerre éclate. Ce sera Coordinateurs contre Naturels et je sais que tu n'approuve pas cette opposition.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne peux pas me battre dans une armée Terrienne, je déteste leur état d'esprit actuel et il n'existe pas encore de force prête à intervenir regroupant les deux genres. Je n'ai que ZAFT comme possibilité et je peux déjà commencer avec les chemins qui me sont offerts. Et puis, je suis d'accord avec la politique actuelle des PLANTs et c'est ma maison maintenant, alors je veux les protéger.

\- Tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec le gouvernement Kira, remarqua l'homme. Cela pourrait arriver. Tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec tes supérieurs. Si cela arrivait, que ferais-tu ?

\- La question ne se pose pas pour le moment Wilfried. On referait l'univers avec des « Si », répondit-il. Mais si cela devait arriver, je prendrais mes responsabilités en conséquence à ce moment là. On verra bien. Une chose à la fois. Si je ne me préoccupe que des « et si », je ne ferais rien et je resterais enfermé ici. Ça n'aidera pas. Je veux déjà faire ce que je peux. Aujourd'hui, cela passe par entrer dans l'armée et être prêt si les PLANTs ont besoin de protection. On ne sait pas encore s'il va falloir se battre, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Alors ne t'inquiète pas trop. De là où je suis, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je veux les protéger et je pourrais le faire si nécessaire en m'engageant. Et si les combats ne se déclenchent jamais, ce que j'espère de tout cœur, je pourrais toujours veiller sur les autres, je serais prêt en cas de besoin.

Wilfried le regarda intensément, sentant qu'il était plus que décidé. Mais lui n'avait aucune envie de voir Kira porter l'uniforme. Qui pourrait imaginer le doux jeune homme une arme à la main ? Il savait que son fils en souffrirait beaucoup mais il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il éprouvait la même chose. Lui aussi s'était engagé pour protéger alors il savait.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'engager avant tes treize ans, remarqua-t-il finalement. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : tu y réfléchis encore, on en rediscutera et je t'exposerais tout ce que tu pourrais rencontrer de mauvais dans cette vie qui pourrait te faire regretter ton choix. Si je n'aime pas tes réponses, je n'approuverais pas. Et si à tes treize ans tu es toujours décidé et que je suis sûr que tu es bien conscient de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages, alors je te laisserais y aller. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, approuva Kira avec un immense sourire. Merci papa.

Wilfried écarquilla les yeux à ce nom. Kira ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, il utilisait toujours son prénom. Cette appellation fit faire un bond à son cœur et il se sentit immensément heureux. Il considérait Kira comme son fils maintenant alors l'entendre l'appeler ainsi lui procurait un bonheur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Souriant avec tendresse, il attira alors le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant avec affection alors que celui-ci le laissait faire, lui rendant son étreinte. Il aimait tellement l'adolescent aujourd'hui et il était très fier de lui. Mais savoir qu'il désirait s'engager lui faisait peur. Kira était bien la dernière personne à être envisageable pour être soldat. Il était si doux, si gentil, si protecteur et calme, tolérant. Mais d'un autre côté, un soldat comme lui serait peut-être le genre de chevalier blanc dont tout le monde avait besoin pour garder l'espoir. Il n'avait cette fois aucun mal à imaginer le brun dans un tel rôle. Cela ne l'aidait pourtant pas du tout à accepter cette possibilité de jeter son fils sur un champs de bataille.

Suite à cette discussion qu'ils gardèrent pour eux, tous notèrent un léger changement dans les habitudes de l'adolescent. Il veillait chaque semaine à faire un peu de sport comme ordonné par le médecin pour retrouver la forme. Mais à partir de ce jour, il commença à en faire quotidiennement et plus intensément, seul Wilfried comprenant qu'il se préparait à s'engager. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il s'installait régulièrement avec Kira au calme pour discuter de son engagement. Il cessait alors de le prendre pour son fils pour un enfant et il lui parlait comme un homme, ne lui épargnant rien du pire qu'il pourrait affronter pendant une possible guerre. Il préférait le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne puisse plus revenir en arrière. Si Kira n'était pas vraiment prêt à entrer dans l'armée, il devait le réaliser maintenant. Mais à chacune de ces discussions, il réalisait un peu plus la détermination de son fils. Il semblait avoir réfléchis à tout, parlant souvent sagement, parfois un peu naïvement et s'il était loin d'avoir réponse à tout et à tout les dilemmes que lui exposait le Général, il disait toujours sereinement qu'il ferait ce qu'il jugerait juste au moment dis. Wilfried était très fier de lui et il se rendait de plus en plus compte que l'adolescent était déterminé. Il voulait protéger les innocents, il voulait pourvoir aider à amener la paix, il voulait se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait et ce qu'il pensait juste.

À la fin mars, ce fut le visage grave que le Général rentra chez lui un soir. Il était accompagné de son bras droit, ami et Colonel, Hagen. Dans le hall, ils furent accueillis par Nathasha qui les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, s'inquiétant de leurs visages sérieux.

\- Où est Kira Nathasha ? Demanda Wilfried.

\- Il est dans la véranda monsieur. Il y a passé sa journée à réfléchir. Il m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait un drôle de pré-sentiment, dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors, l'air plus graves encore. C'était comme si Kira avait ressenti les nouvelles que Hagen avait rapporté et qu'il lui rapportait à son tour.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il faut lui dire Général ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme son uniforme.

\- Kira n'est pas un adolescent ordinaire Hagen, répondit l'homme. Il est mieux en sachant qu'en restant dans l'ignorance. Il sent les choses. Et il doit savoir pour protéger son avenir.

L'homme acquiesça en réponse et ils se dirigèrent vers la véranda. Ils y trouvèrent le jeune homme assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, la tête reposée sur son dossier les yeux clos. Le soleil inondait l'endroit, Birdy piaillant un peu sur l'épaule de son maître. Le jeune homme semblait paisible ainsi. Il releva la tête en les entendant arriver, rouvrant les yeux pour les regarder :

\- Bonsoir, salua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonsoir Kira, saluèrent-ils chacun leur tour.

Ils vinrent s'installer avec lui alors qu'il les regardait d'un air indéchiffrable mais serein.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Hagen resta surpris en voyant qu'il avait véritablement senti quelque chose mais Wilfried n'en fut pas vraiment étonné, désormais habitué aux particularités de son fils.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, annonça le Général. Des choses qui te concernent personnellement mais que tu n'aimeras peut-être pas entendre, dit-il alors que Kira semblait surpris.

\- Dîtes moi, répondit-il alors tranquillement. Ce n'est pas parce que je risque de ne pas aimer une chose que je dois nier son existence, remarqua-t-il sagement en faisant doucement sourire Hagen. Alors dîtes moi.

\- Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, commença alors l'homme, j'ai demandé à Hagen de faire des recherches sur toi tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, acquiesça l'adolescent.

\- Lorsque nous sommes revenus sur les PLANTs, je lui ai demandé de continuer afin de voir si tu n'avais plus de famille nul part, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour toi quelque part, dit-il alors que Kira lui donnait un sourire à la fois doux et triste. J'étais aussi intrigué par le fait que tu sois un Coordinateur de première génération. C'est une chose devenue très rare aujourd'hui. Tu es sûrement l'un des derniers à être né. Seulement, Hagen a découvert des choses très inattendues sur toi, annonça-t-il. Il a mené l'enquête lui même alors personne n'est au courant à part nous.

\- Dîtes moi, poussa doucement Kira en voyant son hésitation.

\- Tes parents... ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Ils t'ont adopté lorsque tu étais encore bébé, lâcha-t-il alors que l'ébahissement et le choc s'imprimaient sur le visage du brun.

L'homme poursuivit alors doucement, décidé à tout révéler à son fils, estimant qu'il avait le droit de savoir et qu'il devait savoir. Il lui raconta alors que Hagen avait découvert qu'il avait été adopté, expliquant que ses parents étaient décédés peu après sa naissance. Il lui révéla que l'enquête du Colonel l'avait mené jusqu'à la Colonie Mendel où il avait découvert plus encore. Il lui expliqua que ses véritables parents étaient des généticiens et que son père avait pour projet de créer le Coordinateur suprême. Projet qu'il avait réalisé avec lui. Il lui parla des utérus artificiels, du fait qu'il n'avait pas grandi dans le ventre de sa mère, de la manière dont on avait modifié ses gènes... il ne lui cacha rien. Rien. Pas même le fait qu'il avait une sœur jumelle Naturelle. Il lui parla longuement, Kira écoutant le visage baissé et les traits illisibles.

\- Il semble que tes parents étaient au courant mais qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te le dire. Pour te protéger, supposa le Général. Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir tout ça. Ta sœur s'appelle Cagali Yula Attha. Elle est la fille adoptive d'Uzumi Nara Attha, dirigeant d'Orb où elle vit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant. Hagen s'est efforcé d'effacer toute trace de tout ça et de rassembler ce qu'il a pu trouver à ce sujet. Je te donnerais tout ça et son rapport. Tu en feras ce que tu veux Kira. Si des gens sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Mendel, ils ne sont pas nombreux. La majorité du peu de participants à ce projet sont morts et les autres ne se sont jamais fait connaître. Peut-être ignorent-ils que tu es en vie ? supposa-t-il. Dans tout les cas, je pense qu'il faut garder tout ça pour nous. Tu deviendrais une cible pour le Blue Cosmos et leurs partisans ainsi que nos ennemis si cela venait à se savoir et d'autres voudraient profiter de toi. Je crois qu'il faut garder ça secret. Hagen et moi sommes les seuls au courant et nous ne dirons rien, assura-t-il.

Il garda ensuite le silence, observant son fils qui ne laissait rien paraître, le regard fixé sur le sol. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, le laissant digérer un peu tout ça mais après un long moment de silence et d'immobilité, alors que le soleil se couchait, Wilfried n'y tint plus. Il se leva, s'avançant vers l'adolescent et s'accroupissant devant lui lentement. Il posa une main sur l'un de ses genoux, inquiet :

\- Kira ? Appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme bougea alors enfin, relevant un peu le regard vers lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il semblait plutôt calme, les yeux plus profonds encore qu'à l'habitude.

\- Peu importe, dit-il alors doucement, peu importe, je suis une personne comme les autres, affirma-t-il. J'ai des rêves, des espoirs et des peurs comme tout le monde. Je pense pas être différent parce que mes gènes ont été... optimisés. Le corps n'est qu'une machine commandé par l'esprit et mon esprit n'est pas différent de celui des autres. Alors peu importe. Peu importe aussi que mes parents m'avaient adopté. Ils m'aimaient, je le sais, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, ils ont donné leurs vies pour me protéger. Ça ne change rien.

Wilfried lui sourit avec douceur, très heureux et soulagé de le voir prendre cela ainsi et encore une fois impressionné par sa maturité.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda l'adolescent avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Rien, ça ne change absolument rien pour moi, assura l'homme. Tu as raison, la manière dont tu es né importe peu. Tout ce qui importe, c'est toi Kira. Toi en tant que personne. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire. Ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime comme mon fils.

Kira lui sourit alors, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et Wilfried le prit dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer un peu, se libérant du choc de ces nouvelles. Il caressa ses cheveux un long moment, le serrant contre lui sous le regard attendris de Hagen lui aussi rassuré de voir comment l'adolescent prenait tout ça. Il avait eu du mal à le croire lui même lorsqu'il avait tout découvert. Mais pour lui non plus ça ne changeait rien. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme lui aussi. Il le voyait rarement mais à chaque fois, il s'y attachait un peu plus. Kira était tellement particulier et bienveillant. Il avait vu Wilfried changer un peu pour le meilleur depuis qu'il l'avait adopté. Il semblait vraiment heureux maintenant qu'il avait le jeune homme avec lui et il redoublait d'effort pour amener la paix. Son discours se faisait de plus en plus sage et il lui avait confié que c'était Kira qui l'éclairait souvent d'un point de vu parfois idéaliste et naïf mais qui représentait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir. Leurs longues discussions servaient autant à l'adolescent qu'à l'adulte et Hagen avait hâte de voir ce que Kira ferait dans l'avenir. À n'en pas douter, il était très précieux. Le brun se calma finalement, s'écartant de son père.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, dit-il alors avec reconnaissance.

\- Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir, répondit l'homme.

\- Merci et merci d'avoir tant travaillé Hagen, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme.

\- Ce n'est rien. Sache que ça ne change rien pour moi non plus Kira, assura-t-il en le faisant sourire. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à toi. Les seuls à craindre sont ceux qui étaient au courant avant que je n'arrive sur Mendel. Beaucoup de monde travaille encore sur ces colonies mais le projet a visiblement été enterré et dissimulé. Personne ne semble au courant et les laboratoires ont été scellés et condamnés. Depuis le temps, ceux qui sont au courant se seraient manifestés s'ils voulaient faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Tes traces avaient déjà été très bien brouillée avant et maintenant c'est encore plus poussé. Sans parler du fait que ton adoption par le Général brouille encore plus les pistes. À moins d'être déjà au courant ou que l'un de nous trois ne parle, personne ne découvrira cette histoire. Même savoir que le Général t'a adopté n'est pas un problème, comme le fait de savoir que le couple Yamato était tes parents. On ne pourra pas en apprendre davantage. Je m'en suis assuré.

\- Merci Colonnel, répéta Kira reconnaissant.

\- Il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous Kira, répondit l'homme, comme l'a dit le Général, cela pourrait te causer des ennuis.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-il, c'est mieux comme ça.

Le lendemain, Wilfried avait pris soin de libérer sa journée pour la passer avec Kira, restant néanmoins inquiet du choc que les récentes nouvelles représentaient pour lui. L'adolescent ne s'en montra pas vraiment perturbé mais il pouvait voir au fond de son regard qu'il en avait été secoué même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ils avaient aussi parlé de sa sœur. Kira avait dis que s'il aimerait bien la rencontrer, il ne chercherait pas à la contacter pour le moment. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu et il ne voulait pas débarquer comme ça dans sa vie sans prévenir. Il avait expliqué que s'il la rencontrait un jour, il aviserait mais en attendant, il ne ferait rien à ce sujet. Surtout compte tenu de leurs positions respectives dans la situation actuelle. Wilfried passa donc la journée suivante avec lui. Ils discutèrent un peu de ces récentes révélations, le Général lui remettant tout ce que Hagen avait rassemblé sur le sujet. L'adolescent avait simplement rangé le tout dans sa chambre sans même lire les documents, annonçant que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment. Wilfried avait respecté son choix et il l'avait ensuite emmené en ville pour se détendre un peu et passer un moment simple avec lui pour lui changer les idées. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de passer toute une journée ensemble depuis leur arrivée sur Aprilius. Ils le firent donc enfin, tout deux heureux et retrouvant le sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élections du Conseil Suprême avaient lieu et Siegel Clyne était élu Chancelier. La majorité du conseil se retrouva composé de membre de ZAFT, celui-ci annonçant que l'indépendance des PLANTs était leur but principal avec le développement militaire. Wilfried avait alors de plus en plus de travail. Sachant qu'il travaillait avec le père d'Asran, Kira avait hésité à lui demander des nouvelles de son ami, mais il ne l'avait finalement pas fait, gardant cette amitié pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait entrer dans l'armée et se battre pour protéger les siens, sa maison et ses rêves. Il savait que Asran serait contre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et la personne qu'il était devenu depuis la mort de ses parents, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il comprenait désormais. Alors il avait préféré ne pas chercher à le revoir pour le moment, se contentant de la présence constante de Birdy avec lui.

Rapidement, le Chancelier Clyne commença à faire des arrangements commerciaux avec les États Unis d'Amérique du sud et l'Union Océanique ouvert à la coopération avec PLANT. Seulement, les sponsors de PLANT avaient découvert ces accords. Ils avaient alors réclamé la révocation de Clyne, la dissolution du Conseil et l'abandon de projet d'indépendance. Ferme, PLANT avait rejeté toutes ces demandes, faisant grimper la tension. Début Mai, Patrick Zala passait à la tête de ZAFT qui fut officiellement intégré à PLANT comme organisation militaire. Kira avait suivis tout cela avec attention. Les nations de la Terre refusaient obstinément de donner leur indépendance aux PLANTs par peur de perdre le contrôle sur leur production et leurs ressources, leurs évolutions technologique et par peur de les voir devenir une puissance à part entière. Pourtant, les PLANTs prenaient leur indépendance qu'ils le veuillent ou non. ZAFT commençait à faire réfléchir leurs ennemis et leur organisation politique s'établissait désormais solidement, comme leur économie. Certaines nations soutenait les PLANTs, préférant l'amitié afin d'avoir des échanges profitables avec eux mais cela était très mal vu, ces pays subissant de grandes pressions pour que cela cesse. La situation évoluait rapidement et Kira voyait bien que les tensions grandissaient de plus en plus, appréhendant de voir les combats éclater.

Aussi, il n'avait guère changé d'avis, souhaitant toujours s'engager. Il était sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec son père et aussi avec Hagen qui avait fini par l'apprendre et qui avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient réussi, finissant par admettre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait en discutant avec lui. Kira avait cependant gardé beaucoup de ses pensées pour lui, sachant que son père ne comprendrait peut-être pas certaines de ses intentions. Il se savait peut-être idéaliste et rêveur mais il était décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ce en quoi il croyait. Et cela commençait par entrer chez ZAFT. Le jour de ses treize ans, il reposa alors la question au Général, afin de savoir s'il le laisserait s'engager et l'homme avait fini par approuver, convaincu par la résolution et la détermination qu'il lui avait montré depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de son désir. Kira avait demandé à son père de ne jamais intervenir dans sa vie de soldat, sachant que l'influence du Général pouvait peser lourd s'il le désirait, mais il voulait faire ses preuves lui même par son mérite. L'homme avait été très fier qu'il lui demande une telle chose et il lui avait promis de ne pas mettre son nez dans sa carrière. Il l'avait cependant prévenus : il surveillerait ses résultats pendant qu'il faisait ses classes et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur, il l'empêcherait de rejoindre l'armée. Wilfried lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il devienne de la simple chair à canon comme c'était le cas de nombreux jeunes engagés et Kira avait accepté cette condition sans réticence.

Le jour de son anniversaire grandement fêté chez eux, ils avaient donc annoncé au personnel que Kira s'engagerait le mois suivant, dans la prochaine cession de recrutement. Tous en avaient été choqués, ne voyant guère leur gentil petit protéger dans l'armée, mais ils avaient fini par accepter sa décision après un petit discours emplis de sagesse de Kira. Ce fut donc deux petites semaines plus tard que le grand jour arriva pour Kira. Comme convenu avec son père, celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour préparer son engagement comme bien d'autres parents militaires pouvaient le faire pour assurer une bonne place et des privilèges à leur enfant. Kira lui, voulait tout faire par lui même et son père en était très fier, n'aimant guère les passes droits. Et vu ce qui risquait d'arriver lorsque l'on faisait partis de l'armée, il n'avait rien à gagner à ménager les recrues. Personne ne serait là pour les aider sur le champs de bataille s'ils devaient s'y retrouver un jour. Et puis Kira n'était pas du genre à profiter d'un nom et d'une influence pour son bénéfice personnel. Il voulait faire ses preuves de lui même comme une personne ordinaire. Ce jour là, il salua donc chaleureusement le personnel de sa maison qui le regardait partir les larmes aux yeux. Wilfried était resté à la maison un peu plus longtemps et il vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, le laissant ensuite partir seul pour le centre de recrutement.

Kira savait qu'il se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'avait fait l'officier de recrutement lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant lui, Birdy sur l'épaule, annonçant qu'il voulait s'engager. L'homme l'avait regardé de haut en bas d'un air plus que sceptique. Après tout, Kira était jeune, pas très grand de son petit mètre cinquante et pas très costaud. Il n'avait vraiment pas le profil d'un soldat et il voyait bien que la moyenne d'âge autour de lui était plus élevée, les physiques un peu mieux bâtis que le sien. L'homme avait d'abord ris et il avait eu un peu de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Amusé, l'officier lui avait demandé ses papiers et il s'était soudain fait bien plus grave en découvrant son nom. Le nom de Yamato n'avait pas été mis sur ses nouveaux papiers alors qu'il avait pris celui de son père d'adoption. Il lui avait aussitôt demandé s'il avait un lien avec le Général Lorenne. Kira lui avait répondu qu'il était son fils et l'homme ne l'avait cru que lorsqu'il l'avait lu sur ses papiers. Il lui avait alors fait passer l'entretient réglementaire en le regardant curieusement et Kira l'avait convaincu par son discours. Il avait donc finalement passé la première étape et comme les autres, on l'avait envoyé récupérer un uniforme et assister au briefing d'arrivée.

Autant dire qu'on l'avait regardé étrangement dans les couloirs du centre alors qu'il était indéniablement le plus jeune. Il y avait pas mal d'adolescents majoritairement entre quinze et vingt ans mais aussi quelques personnes plus âgés. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans ce qui devait être sa promotion. Une quarantaine de recrues en tout. Si ZAFT avait de plus en plus de partisans, les engagements restaient encore rares même s'ils étaient encouragés. Et avec l'accession au pouvoir de Siegel Clyne avec sa volonté pacifiste, beaucoup ne voyaient pas encore l'utilité de s'engager. Ils n'étaient donc pas nombreux. On l'avait regardé bizarrement mais il n'en n'avait pas fait grand cas, s'y étant préparé. Il se tenait droit et fier, le visage illisible et le regard porté en avant. Il était allé passer son uniforme vert et il était allé assister au briefing de bienvenu. On leur avait expliqué que leur formation durerait sept mois et qu'ils seraient ensuite reçus ou non et mobilisés dans les unités qui avaient besoin d'eux selon leurs capacités. On leur annonça qu'ils suivraient tous la même formation générale pendant quatre mois au bout desquels on leur demanderait de choisir les postes auxquels ils aspiraient pour ensuite spécialiser un peu plus les enseignements. On leur avait aussi fait un topo sur la situation, avec en prime un peu de propagande mais cela Kira n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention, sachant déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir. On leur expliqua que trop peu de choses à son goût mais il se dit que ça devait être ainsi qu'on considérait les simples soldats.

On les avait ensuite emmené sur Martius 1 où se trouvait le centre de formation. On leur avait fait découvrir leurs quartiers et leurs dortoirs. Ils y avaient été divisé par groupe de dix. Autant dire qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'intimité dans les mois à venir mais encore une fois, Kira n'avait que faire de tels détails. Et dés le lendemain, l'entraînement débuta par un réveil en fanfare bien avant l'aube. On leur imposa un rythme soutenus dés le début. Il y avait des cours sur la hiérarchie, l'organisation et le fonctionnement militaire, sur la stratégie, sur l'armement, le renseignement, le secourisme, la communication, le combat avec ou sans armes, le piratage informatique, la programmation, la maintenance de l'armement et des vaisseaux, sur les différents postes qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'occuper... Kira suivait tout avec la plus grande des attentions, enregistrant chaque chose.

Les débuts ne furent pas évidents pour lui. Non pas au niveau de la formation mais plutôt dans ses relations avec les autres. On ne le prenait pas au sérieux à cause de son âge et de son apparence frêle. Et puis on avait appris son nom et fait le rapprochement avec le Général, découvrant rapidement qu'il était son fils. Tous avaient alors cru comprendre qu'il était là pour suivre les traces de son père et sa présence avait trouvé un sens à leurs yeux même s'ils étaient loin de la réalité. Puis on avait dit qu'il aurait un traitement de faveur à cause de son nom, remarquant ensuite rapidement que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, Kira travaillant aussi dur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Parce qu'en effet, sa présence s'était très vite su chez ZAFT et on avait alors découvert que le Général Lorenne avait un fils. La version officielle était qu'il avait vécu sur Copernicus jusque là et que l'homme l'avait ramené pour le mettre en sécurité. Il avait caché son existence pour le préserver étant donné la position influente de son père sur les PLANTs. Tout le monde avait accepté cette version qui n'était pas rare ces derniers temps. Wilfried avait vu venir le chef du centre d'entraînement voulant être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils et il avait confirmé, surprenant l'homme. Mais il lui avait aussi ordonné de ne donner aucun traitement de faveur au jeune homme et de le traiter comme n'importe quelle recrue. L'officier n'avait pas été surpris alors qu'il était reconnu pour son intégrité. Il avait donc passé le mot à ses instructeurs et l'adolescent n'avait donc aucun privilège par rapport aux autres. Et cela fut vite remarqué et apprécié alors que jamais le brun ne cherchait à se servir de son nom pour avancer.

Il passa d'abord les premiers temps seul, comme presque tous d'ailleurs alors que chacun observait les autres. Mais il commença finalement à se faire des amis. Le premier fut un jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une année de plus que lui presque jour pour jour. Kira savait qu'il était le deuxième plus jeune de cette cession et c'était cela qui les avait tout d'abord poussé l'un vers l'autre. L'adolescent était roux, ses cheveux coupés au carré, un peu plus grand et solide que lui, la peau pâle et avait un visage très doux et beau orné de splendides yeux verts. Il avait immédiatement fait bonne impression à Kira lorsqu'il était venu le voir un soir au réfectoire, le saluant pour ensuite engager gaiement la discussion. Heine Westenfluss, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Tout deux s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Comme Kira, Heine était quelqu'un de doux et gentil, calme bien que beaucoup moins sensible et empathique que son cadet. Il avait un esprit analytique et logique, réfléchis alors qu'il ne semblait guère aimer l'improvisation ou la défaite, fier. Il était aussi franc, ne cachant pas ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout de tendance au mensonge ou à la tromperie. Kira sympathisa rapidement avec lui alors que tout deux s'entendaient facilement, se mettant à passer leur temps libre ensemble, s'appréciant beaucoup.

La deuxième personne avec qui Kira s'était lié d'amitié s'appelait Zolar, Zolar Terim qui les avait rejoint un soir à table quelques jours après que Heine et Kira aient discuté pour la première fois. Zolar avait dix sept ans. C'était un jeune homme grand et costaud, le corps sculpté par de nombreuses heures de sport. Châtain, il avait adopté une coupe militaire même si ce n'était pas obligatoire. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée et des yeux noisettes. Son plus grand trait de caractère était sûrement sa joie de vivre, prompt à toutes les blagues alors qu'il débordait toujours d'énergie, l'air surexcité constamment. Il amusait beaucoup Kira. Zolar était aussi très protecteur, adoptant naturellement un comportement de grand frère avec ses cadets et si Heine trouvait cela vexant, Kira lui en était ému et touché, s'attachant très vite au jeune homme.

Ils avaient commencé à passer du temps à trois lorsqu'ils avaient quartier libre, s'entendant très bien. Et puis deux autres adolescents étaient finalement venu s'ajouter à leur petit groupe. Il y avait d'abord au Raja Nephilm, une jeune fille petite et menue de quinze ans. Petite par le corps mais sacrément caractérielle. Elle avait un visage d'ange et un caractère de bulldog qui amusait un peu ses amis. Ses cheveux violines ondulés couvraient ses épaules, ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Franche et impulsive, elle était sanguine, partant au quart de tour pour un rien mais elle était aussi entière et généreuse. Et il y avait aussi eu Alexander Decram, quinze ans lui aussi. Il était assez grand et fin, ses courts cheveux noirs encadrant un visage aux yeux rouges. Lui était silencieux et assez effacé, discret bien qu'il soit loin d'être timide. Il avait toujours le visage sérieux et fermé mais cela lui semblait naturel. Sa présence calme était réconfortante alors qu'il semblait doté d'un immense sang froid.

Leur petit groupe s'était formé au bout d'un mois de formation pour ensuite devenir de plus en plus soudé, Kira s'épanouissant avec eux. Chaque semaine, il avait comme tous l'autorisation de contacter sa famille et c'était donc son père qu'il joignait. Ils discutaient alors tout les deux avec bonheur, prenant des nouvelles de l'autre. Wilfried avait été ravis d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait des amis et que tout se passait bien pour lui malgré la fatigue. Et le Général en profitait aussi pour lui donner des nouvelles sur la situation. Sur Terre, la persécution des Coordinateurs prenait de l'ampleur et la quasi totalité de leurs semblables émigrait vers les PLANTs. Kira fut surpris lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que la Colonie Mendel avait subi une attaque bactériologique. Le Blue Cosmos était soupçonné. Cela n'était guère étonnant étant donné qu'ils se battaient contre les manipulations génétiques et que la Colonie Mendel en était le cœur, anciennement centre de la conception des Coordinateurs. L'attaque avait fait de très nombreux morts et la Colonie avait dû être stérilisée. Mendel avait été désertée et laissée à l'abandon bien que les structures demeures intactes. Le seul bon côté que Kira avait pu trouver à cette tragédie était que cela protégeait davantage encore le secret de sa naissance.

Le temps passa rapidement pour Kira et ses amis qui n'avaient que peu de temps pour eux, travaillant sept jours sur sept. Kira affichait d'excellent résultats à la surprise de tous, beaucoup l'ayant sous estimé à son arrivé. Mais tous voyaient bien qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied sans relâche et il avait ses domaines de prédilections. Programmation, piratage informatique, ingénierie de toute sorte, armement et aérospatial n'avaient pas de secret pour lui, certains se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi l'armée quand il était évident qu'il aurait fait fortune en tant qu'ingénieur. Il n'était pas un stratège hors pair mais il se débrouillait bien. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement avec les armes à feu, Kira s'était découvert excellent tireur, d'une précision redoutable et d'une vivacité sans égal. En revanche, il n'était pas très doué au combat au corps à corps. Cela était d'abord un problème de puissance physique qu'il n'avait pas mais secrètement, Kira savait bien que cela venait aussi de son hésitation à frapper quelqu'un d'autre sans véritable raison. Personne n'avait remarqué cela mais lui savait bien quel était son problème.

Ses amis étaient tous meilleurs que lui en combat à main nu. Heine l'était particulièrement, son esprit stratège se développant rapidement avec l'entraînement. Zolar aussi était un bon combattant, habile avec les armes. Raja était très douée pour l'aérospatiale et l'armement lourd. Quand à Alexander, il se révélait prometteur en tant qu'agent de communication et de renseignement. Après quelques semaines, chacun avait déjà une idée ferme du poste qu'il voulait occuper plus tard. Raja voulait devenir agent de maintenance dans un vaisseau ou une base, mordu de mécanique comme ses amis s'amusait à l'appeler. Alexander voulait devenir pilote de vaisseau ou travailler sur une passerelle aux communications. Quand à Zolar, Heine et Kira, tout trois avaient le même but : devenir pilote de MS. Ce choix avait un peu étonné les amis du brun alors que tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était vraiment trop gentil et doux pour finir sur un champs de bataille. Parce qu'en effet, Kira était un peu leur petit frère à tous. Le plus jeune, toujours gentil et souriant, dépourvus de méchanceté, sage et bienveillant, tranquille et non violent, pacifiste... tous avaient tendance à le protéger alors qu'il avait l'air fragile par son physique et son caractère. Pourtant, chacun d'entre eux avaient entrevu une grande force en lui. Il était assuré et noble, déterminé. Il ne se plaignait jamais et il était ferme. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et rien ni personne ne l'intimidait. Heine avait même une fois murmuré qu'il avait vraiment l'aura d'un chef avisé et éclairé. Mais tous avaient du mal à le voir au combat, Kira n'était pas comme ça. Ils l'avaient plutôt imaginé chef ingénieur ou quelque chose du genre, pas pilote. Mais le brun était décidé et il convainquit tout le monde le jour du premier entraînement au pilotage.

Le test avait été fixé à l'avant dernier jour du quatrième mois de formation, juste avant le début de la spécialisation afin que l'on puisse détecter les talents de pilote. Jusque là, ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie dans ce domaine. Ce jour là, on les emmena donc aux simulateurs. Le test passait par plusieurs essais de pilotage dans divers simulateurs pour chaque type d'appareil. Il y avait un cockpit d'avion de chasse, un poste de pilotage d'un classe Nazca, un cockpit de Mobile Armor et un cockpit de Mobile Suit GINN. La place de pilote était convoitée par beaucoup de recrues pour son prestige mais les instructeurs avaient déjà prévenus que peu seraient admis aux cours de pilotages et qu'être pilote n'était pas aussi simple qu'on le croyait. Pour le test, tous devaient passer par tout les postes de pilotages afin d'évaluer leurs capacités. On leur soumettrait des simulations de combat que l'examinateur pourrait modifier à sa guise pour les tester.

Une fois les explications terminées, l'instructeur ré-expliqua le fonctionnement des commandes qu'ils avaient déjà vu en théorie puis il fit entrer le premier dans les simulateurs, emmenant les autres vers une salle d'où ils pourraient assister à la simulation et voir comment leurs camarades se débrouillaient, l'instructeur commentant et critiquant les performances. Tous étaient donc allés s'installer au poste d'observation. Très vite, tous avaient compris la complexité du poste de pilote. La plus part étaient vites dépassé dans les simulations, s'emmêlant les pinceaux dans les commandes, n'arrivant pas à s'adapter à la machine ou ne parvenant pas à appréhender la manière de s'en servir. Il fut rapidement clair pour certains aspirants pilotes qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout fait pour ça. Tous passèrent tour à tour, les scores s'affichant à l'écran et peu importait la performance, tous étaient accueillis par des applaudissement en revenant alors que chacun avait saisi que ce n'était pas du tout aussi facile qu'on l'imaginait. Le poste de pilotage le plus simple s'avérait être celui du Nazca alors que l'on n'avait pas à s'occuper des radars, de l'armement ou des communications en tant que pilote de vaisseau. La difficulté était dans la manœuvre d'un engin très imposant. Avion de chasse était aussi un poste plutôt simple, la machine plus basique et limitée en manœuvres possibles. Le Mobile Armor arrivait troisième, plus complexe que l'avion mais bien plus simple que le GINN qui lui faisait un carnage parmi les recrues. La machine débordait de possibilités alors que c'était ce que l'on faisait de mieux pour le moment, mais elle était complexe à manier et à prendre en main.

Peu se montrèrent à la hauteur en exposant un potentiel qui une fois entraîné pourrait donner de bons pilotes. Il y avait environ vingt cinq recrues sur quarante à vouloir devenir pilote de MS mais seulement une dizaine s'en montrèrent capables, les autres revoyant leurs ambitions à la baisse pour se rediriger vers les MA et autres machines, d'autres laissant simplement tomber l'idée. Dans le groupe de Kira, pour ceux qui voulaient devenir pilotes, on avait obtenu de bons résultats. Alexander avait fait merveille aux commandes du Nazca, impressionnant tout le monde dans sa manière de manœuvrer l'engin. Les autres machines lui avaient bien moins réussis. Zolar s'était illustré dans le Mobile Armor. Il visait le GINN mais il s'était rendu compte pendant le test que ce n'était pas pour lui, bien plus emballé à propos du MA. Le MS avait été une catastrophe pour lui. Heine quant à lui, s'était montré médiocre au Nazca, mais bon avec l'avion, le MA et le MS. Il avait d'ailleurs réalisé la meilleure performance à bord du GINN, avant que Kira n'y prenne place.

Le brun était le dernier à passer alors qu'il avait suivi chaque simulation avec soin. Son tour venu, personne ne semblait vraiment y croire. Kira se mit d'abord aux commandes du Nazca, son visage infiniment sérieux et concentré. Certains avaient un peu ricané en le voyant devoir régler le siège pour pouvoir atteindre toute les commandes. Kira n'était pas bien grand même s'il grandirait assurément encore et son petit gabarit était souvent sujet à blague pour ses camarades. Heureusement, cela restait bon enfant, le brun s'en amusant lui même parfois, bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas le physique d'un soldat pour le moment, trop jeune et peu entraîné. Et la simulation avait commencé. Kira avait alors impressionné, maniant l'appareil énorme avec brio. Il avait su profiter du terrain virtuel qui lui avait été présenté. On y avait mis des obstacles, des débris mais loin de gêner le brun, celui-ci s'en était habillement servi pour se protéger des tirs et se dissimuler. Le clou du spectacle avait été lorsqu'il avait dû placer le vaisseau pour pouvoir attaquer l'ennemi au mieux. Audacieux, il avait foncé sur le vaisseau adverse pour faire un tonneau au dessus de lui et atteindre directement l'armement et la passerelle.

Puis il était passé dans l'avion avec lequel il avait multiplié les acrobaties, profitant de son petit gabarit et de ses commandes simples pour frapper vite et bien là où cela faisait mal. Il prenait des risques mais il savait visiblement le gérer à la perfection. Il montrait un calme et un sang froid parfait ses commandes en mains quand les autres avaient montré de la tension et de l'agacement quand les choses se compliquaient. Et il montrait surtout une grande facilité de prise en main des machines. La simulation s'était durcie jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve submergé par le nombre, coincé et finalement abattu, mettant fin à la simulation. Il passa alors au MA pour un combat spatial et encore une fois il s'était montré prodigieux. Et finalement, il s'était installé aux commandes du GINN sans savoir que dans la salle d'observation, le silence régnait, tous fixant le grand écran avec attention et admiration, se demandant ce qu'il ferait du MS. L'examinateur et l'instructeur se mirent d'accord pour un combat spatial sans obstacle, expliquant qu'ils pourraient ainsi attaquer Kira sous tout les angles sans qu'il n'ait de cachette, voulant voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Et ils avaient lancé la simulation. Ils avaient commencé doucement avec un adversaire à la fois et Kira avait très vite pris la machine en main, surprenant tout le monde. L'examinateur avait alors intensifié la simulation, augmentant le nombre d'ennemis, leur vitesse, la complexité de leurs manœuvres... Et Kira suivait le rythme. Il exploitait chaque fonction de son GINN, chaque arme, utilisant la mobilité et la vitesse de la machine avec brio. Il semblait ne jamais perdre ses repères alors que cela était difficile dans l'espace où il n'y avait ni sol ni plafond. Il avait toujours un œil sur son radar, attaquant des cibles qu'il n'avait parfois pas eu le temps de voir, se fiant aux données de ses détecteurs. Il démontra aussi pourtant qu'il savait faire sans lorsque l'on simula une panne sur sa machine. Il alla même jusqu'à reprogrammer certains systèmes en plein combat pour mieux s'adapter à l'état de panne que l'on simulait sur son GINN. La simulation fut intensive, assez longue et Kira abattit un bon nombre d'ennemis, avec une machine en panne sur la fin avant de finalement se faire avoir dans un tir croisé alors qu'il était encerclé. Calmement, il sortit ensuite du simulateur, désormais certain de son choix de devenir pilote de MS. Avec ça, il pourrait protéger les autres, il en était certain. Ces machines étaient vraiment exceptionnelles, pleines de possibilités. Avec un MS, il pourrait faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans se trahir. Ce fut en pensant à cela qu'il rejoignit les autres. Et il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de sifflements et d'acclamations. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi jusqu'à voir les scores. Il les avait pulvérisé de loin et il avait explosé les records du simulateur avec le MS. Il avait alors souris, fier de lui alors que leur instructeur le félicitait aussi, s'avouant impressionné. Et tous furent finalement d'accord pour dire que oui, il était fait pour être pilote de MS. Après cela, plus personne n'en douta.

Lorsqu'il joignit son père cette semaine là, celui-ci le félicita alors qu'il suivait sa formation de près et qu'il avait pris le temps de regarder ses vidéos de simulation. Kira l'avait impressionné et aussi rassuré quand à sa capacité de revenir en vie s'il devait aller au combat. Ce fut donc sans mal que Kira intégra les cours de pilotage MS avec Heine et huit autres recrues. Alexander était au pilotage de vaisseau et Zolar au MA. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Raja était elle dans la section de maintenance et perfectionnement du matériel. Leur formation s'intensifia alors, Kira passant désormais la moitié de son temps de cours en pilotage théorique ou pratique, d'abord dans le simulateur et plus tard, dans de véritables GINN d'entraînement. L'adolescent travaillait comme un forcené, allant même au simulateur sur son temps libre. Il excellait littéralement dans son domaine et cela, ses instructeurs l'avaient évidement remarqué. Wilfried lui avait appris qu'il faisait sensation et que plusieurs gradés avaient pris le temps de regarder ses vidéos d'entraînement et de suivre ses performances et son dossier.

Ce fut alors une nouvelle routine qui s'installa pour les recrues. Kira se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de ses amis. Zolar était le grand frère du groupe alors qu'il était le plus âgé. Il veillait sur eux et chacun avait fini par l'accepter, se reposant un peu sur leur aîné protecteur. Et tous avaient fini par le voir comme un grand frère, Kira en particulier alors que Zolar était toujours là pour « son petit chéri » comme il l'appelait affectueusement. Le brun s'était aussi énormément rapproché de Heine avec qui il s'entendait et s'alliait particulièrement alors qu'ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Quant à Raja et Alexander, tout deux avaient aussi gagné une grande place dans son cœur, lui faisant oublier un peu l'époque où il était seul et perdu. Il avait de précieux amis aujourd'hui et cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de se battre pour les protéger et pour la paix. Parmi leur promotion, il y avait pas mal de recrues anti Naturels ayant souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur rejet violent. C'était principalement ce motif qui motivait l'engagement. Certains revenaient de la Terre où ils avaient subi ou assisté à des persécutions. Certains avaient été bouleversés par les attentats du Blue Cosmos et beaucoup nourrissaient une haine féroce envers les Naturels. Kira s'en attristait beaucoup bien qu'il ne le montre pas, sachant que l'on risquait de ne pas le comprendre. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les discours parfois radicaux de certains qui réveillait sa colère comme rien d'autre ne le faisait.

Heureusement, aucun de ses amis n'était ainsi. Heine était comme lui : il voulait protéger les autres avant tout. Il en était de même pour Zolar, Raja et Alexander. Ils voulaient protéger leurs semblables, ils voulaient aider, ils voulaient l'indépendance des PLANTs pour que les Coordinateurs aient enfin un chez eux où vivre sans peur ou persécution. Kira savait bien qu'ils avaient aussi de la colère envers les Naturels et les nations de la Terre qui étaient contre eux mais aucun n'étaient prompt à la violence et à la vengeance. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Un soir, ils avaient parlé ensemble de la situation et Kira leur avait alors enfin dévoilé un peu sa façon de penser. Tous l'avaient écouté en silence, touché par la profondeur et la sagesse de son discours alors qu'il parlait d'un monde en paix où tous seraient égaux. Heine lui avait fait remarquer doucement qu'il était peut-être un peu trop idéaliste mais que ce serait bien si le monde pouvait être comme il le rêvait. Et ce soir là, tous avaient un peu plus vu la gentillesse et la bienveillance de leur jeune ami. Il était vraiment difficile de croire qu'il allait devenir soldat.

Ce fut pourtant bien ce qui arriva. Leur formation de sept mois prit fin le vingt neuf décembre 68, les trois quart des recrues reçues. Kira sortait major de promotion avec les honneurs et les louanges de ses instructeurs. Heine le suivait d'ailleurs, s'étant lui aussi montré très prometteur. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils furent tout deux appelés dans le bureau de l'officier responsable de l'école militaire ce jour là. Heine fut le premier à s'y rendre puis ce fut le tour de Kira. Il entra, saluant l'officier en uniforme blanc en se mettant au garde à vous. L'homme lui sourit, l'autorisant à se détendre un peu alors qu'il se tenait debout devant son bureau.

\- Nous sommes fier de vous monsieur Lorenne, commença alors l'homme.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit Kira arborant toujours son doux sourire auxquels tous s'étaient fait.

\- Vous vous êtes montré absolument exceptionnel et très prometteur, poursuivit l'officier. J'avoue avoir douté en vous voyant arriver mais vous êtes bien le fils de votre père au final. Il peut être immensément fier de vous, vous lui faîte honneur, dit-il alors que Kira se trouvait ravi de rendre ainsi hommage au Général. Vous ferez probablement une très belle carrière chez ZAFT et dieu sait que nous auront besoin de soldats comme vous, remarqua-t-il gravement. Vous sortez major de promotion de loin, c'est pourquoi, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'on vous a attribué l'uniforme rouge de l'élite. Vous le porterez à partir de demain à la remise de diplôme. Pour ce qui est de votre affectation, je dois vous dire qu'au vu de vos résultats, quelques officiers vous ont déjà réclamé comme pilote de MS sur leurs vaisseaux, annonça-t-il en le surprenant. Cependant, moi et vos instructeurs pensons que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour vous. Vous êtes encore très jeune, vous n'avez pas encore quatorze ans et pour le moment, prions pour que cela dure, nous n'avons pas le besoin impératif de la présence de tout nos pilotes sur le front. Aussi, j'aimerais vous proposer de suivre quelques mois de formation supplémentaire. Vous êtes le fils du Général Lorenne et vous êtes très prometteur. Vous avez démontré votre habilité et votre droiture, votre mérite avec le refus de laisser le poids de votre père vous aider. C'est bien rare pour un enfant de militaire.

Kira le regarda avec surprise et l'homme rit un peu :

\- J'ai été voir votre père à votre arrivé ici, expliqua-t-il. Il peut-être imprudent de la part d'une personne dans ma position de ne pas faire attention aux enfants de ses supérieurs, dit-il alors que Kira lui envoyait un regard compréhensif. Le Général m'a alors dit clairement de ne pas vous ménager et de vous traiter comme toutes les recrues. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était vous qui aviez insisté pour qu'il ne vous aide d'aucune façon. Et je sais que vous n'avez jamais cherché à vous servir de votre nom. C'est tout à votre honneur et c'est uniquement par votre mérite que vous serez nommé pilote de MS demain avec l'uniforme rouge. Mais comme je l'ai dis, une recrue comme vous peut aller plus loin. Je pense que vous devriez suivre une formation complémentaire. Je pensais à la formation d'officier et à une spécialisation en pilotage pour diversifier les machines et peut-être vous mettre aux prototypes aussi. Les MS sont un important programme de développement de ZAFT et nous avons besoin de bons pilotes pour développer et prendre en main de nouvelles machines. Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez y penser, vous avez encore le temps et votre présence sur le front n'est guère indispensable pour le moment. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Kira prit un moment pour y réfléchir mais il était d'accord avec l'homme. Pour le moment, on n'avait pas encore besoin de lui au combat malgré que la situation dérivait peu à peu en ce sens. Il pouvait user du temps qu'il avait pour se perfectionner un peu plus, apprendre davantage.

\- Je vous remercie pour ces propositions monsieur, répondit-il finalement. J'accepte avec plaisir.

L'officier lui sourit alors, approuvant son choix. Kira l'aimait bien, l'homme dans la cinquantaine était idéal pour conduire la formation des jeunes recrues. Il était impartial bien que strict et exigent et il était de bon conseil. Ils parlèrent alors des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Une formation de pilote plus poussée s'imposa immédiatement afin de lui donner un large choix de pilotage de machines et de vaisseaux. L'homme insista aussi pour la formation d'officier qui le ferait sortir un peu gradé et Kira avait admis que cela l'aiderait certainement. Pour l'officier en revanche cela était davantage parce qu'il ne voyait pas le brillant fils du Général Lorenne simple soldat de bas étage. Kira réclama aussi une formation supplémentaire à propos de la conception et de la programmation de leurs divers armes, système et vaisseau, expliquant qu'il voulait savoir comment fonctionnait ce qu'il pilotait et qu'il aimait cela. Bien que surpris, l'officier approuva au vu de ces excellents résultats dans ce domaine aussi. Et ils partirent donc sur ces spécialisations et sur une formation de six mois supplémentaires.

Kira alla ensuite chercher son nouvel uniforme avant de rejoindre ses amis pour la soirée de détente qui leur était permise. Il découvrit alors que Heine avait lui aussi reçu un uniforme rouge et cela n'étonna personne au contraire, tous s'y attendant. En revanche, Kira était le seul à prolonger sa formation. Les autres avaient une semaine de permission pour rentrer chez eux avant de recevoir leurs affectations. Ce fut le seul sujet de discussion de la journée avant que tous n'aillent se coucher. Et le lendemain vit arriver leur remise de diplôme. Ce jour là, ce fut l'effervescence dans les dortoirs alors que les recrues étaient heureuses d'en avoir fini avec la formation. Tous se préparaient pour la cérémonie de remise de diplôme au courant de laquelle ils deviendraient officiellement soldat, ou on leur remettrait officiellement leur uniforme même s'ils le portaient déjà et où on leur donnerait leur poste. Chacun faisait en sorte d'être absolument impeccable alors qu'ils savaient que leur famille et amis étaient autorisés à assister à la cérémonie et qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que des gradés soient là. Et finalement, l'heure arriva.

Kira, un peu anxieux de se donner en spectacle alors qu'il n'aimait guère cela, attendait en tête de file pour entrer dans la vaste pièce où se déroulait la cérémonie. Et tant que major de promotion, il entrait en premier, Heine derrière lui. Le roux lui massa d'ailleurs les épaules dans un geste de soutient, le sentant tendu alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être un centre d'attention. Le brun le remercia d'un sourire qui lui fut rendu et ils patientèrent, tous un peu anxieux ou excités. Kira entendait ses camarades discuter derrière lui, parlant souvent des membres de leur famille ou amis qui venaient à la cérémonie. Le petit brun se demanda alors si son père serait là, il ne lui avait pas posé la question. Wilfried lui manquait beaucoup malgré leurs communications audiovisuelles régulières. Mais le Général était très occupé en ce moment, il le savait alors il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aujourd'hui. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle où le public était déjà installé, Kira repéra immédiatement son père assis au premier rang, lui souriant avec fierté. Il lui sourit à son tour, ravi et touché qu'il ait pris le temps de venir et il s'avança vers les sièges des recrues disposés sur une estrade face au public.

Il prit place, suivit des autres et il regarda un peu qui était présent. Il y avait pas mal de monde, plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La plus part était les familles et amis des recrues, parfois des fiancées, des mères, des pères, frères et sœurs, enfants pour certains... Tous avaient une famille à défendre. Kira fut heureux de voir que Hagen était là aussi, comme Nathasha qui s'était occupée de lui comme une mère. Elle semblait d'ailleurs très émue et fière, le faisant sourire doucement. Il eut également la surprise de reconnaître trois autres visages dans l'assemblée. Le Commandant Zaven du Reosius était là avec sa seconde, le Capitaine Ozoff, et à la joie du brun, Timothée, son ami pilote, était là lui aussi dans son uniforme rouge, lui envoyant un immense sourire et un clin d'œil lorsqu'ils se regardèrent. Il y avait aussi pas mal d'uniformes blancs dans le fond de la pièce mais Kira ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, sentant pourtant leurs regards se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut l'officier dirigeant le centre qui prit en main la cérémonie, commençant par un discours de félicitation, disant que les nouveaux soldats avaient travaillé dur. Il parla de la situation, adoptant un discours plus ou moins pacifiste. Il parla de devoir et de bien d'autres choses. Puis il appela les recrues une à une pour les féliciter et leur donner leur poste, leur faisant prêter un serment d'honneur. Kira fut le dernier appelé juste derrière Heine, venant se mettre au garde à vous devant l'homme. L'officier changea un peu son discours pour lui, notant son excellence et sa rigueur au travail, son mérite. Il le félicita comme les autres, annonçant son statu de pilote de MS que seulement cinq recrues avaient finalement obtenu. Puis Kira retourna s'asseoir sans rater le regard très fier de Wilfried, touché et heureux qu'il soit satisfait. Il voulait vraiment que l'homme qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui l'avait sauvé soit fier de lui. Le Général avait tant fait pour lui.

L'officier parla encore un peu puis les recrues furent applaudies et on les autorisa à aller retrouver leur famille, enfin après des mois de séparation. Un petit cocktail était prévus, agrémenté d'un petit buffet pour fêter ça. Calmement, se tenant droit et fier, Kira rejoignit Wilfried qui s'était levé, le regardant approcher l'air ému. Ce fut comme des soldats qu'ils se saluèrent lorsque Kira s'arrêta devant lui, lui souriant. Wilfried l'observa de haut en bas, voyant maintenant un véritable soldat devant lui. Il alla alors posé ses mains sur ses épaules, les serrant avec affection :

\- Je suis très fier de toi Kira, dit-il doucement. Félicitation.

L'adolescent lui sourit de toute ses dents, ravis trouvant néanmoins sans peine l'inquiétude dans le regard de son père d'adoption. Et il savait pourquoi il était inquiet. Wilfried lui avait déjà dit qu'il savait qu'il ferait un très bon pilote, ses résultats parlant d'eux mêmes, il reconnaissait ses capacités et son talent mais il était tout de même angoissé à l'idée de l'imaginer au combat. Comme tout parent. Cette inquiétude touchait beaucoup Kira qui avait vraiment retrouvé un père avec Wilfried. Il n'oubliait pas Haruma loin de là mais il avait un deuxième père aujourd'hui et cela le rassurait et le sécurisait beaucoup. D'autant plus que Wilfried le comprenait et comprenait son choix de se battre. Haruma n'aurait jamais approuvé ça, il le savait. Aussi il savait que le Général redoutait de le voir partir et possiblement se battre, il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas, qu'il ne supporte pas, qu'il soit blessé. Kira comprenait et cela le touchait, Wilfried prouvant ainsi qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. Il décida alors de le rassurer un peu :

\- On m'a proposé de prolonger un peu ma formation de pilote, annonça-t-il. J'ai accepté alors je vais rester six mois de plus au centre, expliqua-t-il.

Il vit sans mal le soulagement dans les yeux bleus aciers de son père, ne s'en vexant nullement et lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me rassurait pas, confia l'homme à voix basse. Je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée.

\- Je sais, approuva le brun. Vous avez encore six mois pour vous y faire mais je finirais par être déployé comme les autres moi aussi.

\- Je sais et je sais que tu es très bon dans ton domaine mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter, remarqua le Général.

\- Et je vous en remercie, répondit Kira en le faisant sourire.

L'adolescent se tourna ensuite vers Hagen qui lui sourit et le salua à son tour comme un militaire, le félicitant ensuite. Nathasha en fit de même, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avec sobriété. En public, Wilfried et son fils avaient décidé de garder une façade un peu stricte bien qu'affectueuse, l'un comme l'autre n'appréciant pas vraiment de s'étaler aux yeux de tous. Il n'y eut donc pas de grandes embrassades pour le moment. Kira discuta un peu avec son père, Hagen et Nathasha, parlant de la formation qu'il avait décidé de suivre prochainement. Et bientôt, le brun vit arriver Timothée qui s'approchait en lui souriant. Il s'excusa alors auprès de son père qui le laissa s'éloigner pour aller discuter avec le chef du centre d'entraînement. Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, se saluant comme des militaires. Mais bientôt, un sourire mutin s'imprima sur les traits du pilote blond. Il attrapa son cadet pour coincer sa tête sous son bras et lui frotter énergiquement la tête de son poing, faisant un peu râler Kira et attirant l'attention des autres.

\- Kira petit cachottier ! S'exclama Timothée. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais t'engager comme pilote, reprocha-t-il. Et il paraît que tu as explosé les scores du simulateurs en plus !

Le brun rit un peu avant de se dégager de la prise de son aîné qui riait et de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux rebelles.

\- Tout vas bien Kira ? Demanda Zolar qui les avait rejoint en regardant suspicieusement le blond.

D'ailleurs, les amis du jeune homme s'étaient tous approchés en voyant la scène, Heine venant prendre place près de lui. Les recrues saluèrent l'inconnu comme il se devait, celui-ci étant alors leur supérieur hiérarchique en tant que Sous Lieutenant.

\- Oui, tout vas bien, assura Kira. Je vous présente le Sous Lieutenant Trass, dit-il ensuite. Il est pilote de MS sur le Reosius, un classe Nazca.

Il présenta ensuite ses amis au blond qui les accueillis joyeusement.

\- J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu t'engageais Kira, remarqua ensuite plus sérieusement le blond en se tournant vers son ami. Mon gentils petit Kira pilote de MS.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te contacter pour te le dire. Ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais mais mon père a voulu qu'on prenne le temps d'y penser et d'en parler. Il n'a donné son aval que deux semaines avant l'ouverture du recrutement. Et depuis je n'ai pas réussi à t'appeler. Je ne savais pas que le Reosius rentrait, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Si, le commandant a réussi à nous obtenir une permission pour la fin d'année. On est rentré il y a trois jours, expliqua Timothée. Et je crois aussi qu'il voulait rentrer pour les affectations des nouveaux, remarqua-t-il en regardant le brun et ses amis qui écoutaient. Il nous manque un pilote de MS sur le Reosius alors il est venu voir s'il pouvait récupérer une bonne recrue. Et puis il a entendu parler de tes résultats il y a quelques mois. Il a été très impressionné. Comme beaucoup de Commandants qui ont des escadrons de MS ça je te l'assure. On parle de toi Kira, taquina-t-il en surprenant l'adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'escadron de MS mais on prend de l'ampleur et on recherche les bons pilotes. Alors forcément, avec ton talent, on parle de toi. Je crois que le Commandant a déposé une requête pour que tu sois affecté au Reosius, annonça-t-il en surprenant tout le monde. Comme pas mal d'autres Commandants d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Et cela surpris les jeunes gens. Il était très rare qu'une recrue en particulier soit réclamée alors même qu'elle terminait à peine ses classes. En général, le quartier général répartissait les recrues selon les besoins et c'était bien plus tard que certains soldats faisaient leurs preuves et se retrouvaient réclamés pour les meilleurs. Mais Kira avait montré des capacités extraordinaires et il était le fils surprise du Général Lorenne alors forcément, on avait parlé de lui et il était déjà convoité. Un pilote aussi prometteur laissait augurer des succès et donc une bonne manière pour son futur supérieur de prendre du galon et de se faire remarquer alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ces demandes. Cela surpris pourtant le brun qui lui n'avait pas cette notion de convoitise. Lui il ne voulait que protéger ce qui lui était cher, la reconnaissance n'était qu'accessoire alors il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La surprise passée, il réfléchit au fait de servir sur le Reosius. L'idée était plaisante. Premièrement, il y avait Timothée sur le Reosius. Et deuxièmement, il savait que le Commandant Zaven était un homme bien et un bon chef. Wilfried le connaissait bien, était ami avec lui et il appréciait le Commandant. Kira savait qu'il se serait bien entendu avec lui et qu'il aurait aimé servir sous ses ordres. Cela l'aurait rassuré d'avoir un tel homme comme supérieur. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas pour maintenant puisque je reste encore six mois en formation, annonça Kira.

\- Hein ! se lamenta immédiatement le blond. Et moi qui espérait que tu partirais avec nous sur le Reosius, pleurnicha-t-il. Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux pour toi, remarqua-t-il en ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux de son cadet.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser mes cheveux tranquilles, râla Kira en le faisant rire.

\- Kira, appela alors Wilfried.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son père qui se trouvait justement avec le Commanda Zaven et le Capitaine Ozoff. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, rejoignant son père qui lui donna un verre qu'il avait récupéré pour lui entre temps. Le jeune homme salua les militaires autour de lui avant de prendre le verre en remerciant son père, se postant près de lui.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Commandant Zaven, Capitaine Ozoff, sourit l'adolescent.

\- Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant depuis que vous êtes passé sur le Reosius, remarqua l'homme. Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir nous aussi. Je vous félicite pour vos extraordinaires résultats. Vous ferez certainement un grand pilote. Votre père peut être très fier de vous.

\- Merci monsieur, sourit Kira.

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai déposé une requête pour que vous soyez affecté au Reosius, confia-t-il. Mais votre père vient de m'apprendre que vous prolongez votre formation.

\- Oui monsieur. Je veux profiter d'en avoir le temps pour approfondir mes connaissances et mon savoir faire, expliqua-t-il en les faisant sourire. Mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, Heine Westenfluss que vous voyez avec le Lieutenant Trass, dit-il en désignant son ami discutant avec le blond, est lui aussi un pilote prometteur monsieur.

\- Westenfluss, répéta l'homme en observant le roux de loin. Je jetterais un coup d'œil à son dossier alors, dit-il en faisant sourire Kira qui le remercia.

Si Heine pouvait être affecté au Reosius, Kira en serait heureux, sachant que c'était un bon vaisseau et que son ami y serait bien. Tim lui disait souvent qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être sur ce vaisseau avec ce Commandant avisé et soucieux de son équipage. Il vit d'ailleurs le Capitaine partir rapidement vers un instructeur, l'abordant en désignant Heine, le brun comprenant qu'elle se renseignait pour son Commandant. Dans l'heure qui suivis, Kira fut surpris de rencontrer plusieurs gradés qui vinrent le saluer lui et son père, le félicitant en remarquant ses résultats. Oui, visiblement, on l'avait repéré mais cela lui importait peu. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il travaillait mais pour protéger les autres.

À suivre...


	4. IV- Embarquement

Chapitre 4 :

Embarquement

Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes au cour de laquelle Kira avait serré bien des mains, son père le ramena à la maison avec joie alors qu'il avait lui aussi une semaine de permission avant continuer sa formation. Le personnel l'accueilli avec joie, le félicitant et lui demandant comment il allait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez eux que le père et le fils s'autorisèrent à se détendre, Wilfried prenant enfin son garçon dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué avant de remarqué qu'il avait grandi un peu entre temps et qu'il s'était étoffé avec l'entraînement. Kira avait l'air en pleine forme, plus assuré aussi plus sûr de lui alors que sa détermination semblait encore avoir grandi dans ses yeux. Ce fut une semaine tranquille que passa l'adolescent. Le lendemain de son retour, Wilfried lui annonça qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui, pour le féliciter pour ses efforts. Et c'était une très belle moto que le Général avait offert à son fils. Il n'avait pas l'âge légal pour conduire mais en tant que pilote de MS, il avait droit à une dérogation. Il aurait été absurde de le mettre aux commandes d'un GINN et de lui interdire de conduire une simple moto ou voiture. Le Général lui avait donc obtenu la dérogation et offert une magnifique moto qui avait enchanté le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas. Kira était alors parti faire un tour avec son engin, ravi.

Cette semaine là, il s'était détendu bien que son esprit restait toujours partiellement concentré sur la situation actuelle. Il avait laissé le personnel de sa maison le chouchouter et il avait aussi été passer du temps avec ses amis en ville, sans uniforme pour une fois et comme des adolescents ordinaires. Ils avaient fêté la nouvelle année, se promettant de rester en contact même une fois qu'ils seraient tous séparés. Kira avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec son père, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus physiquement pendant six autres mois. Il prit le temps de constituer un petit album photo alors qu'il avait commencé à en prendre avec ses amis. Il en ajouta d'autres avec son père, avec Hagen, Nathasha et tout ceux qui lui étaient cher désormais. Il regrettait de ne plus en avoir de ses parents ou d'Asran mais il en gardait pourtant un souvenir qu'il chérissait.

Et finalement, après une semaine, il remettait son uniforme rouge pour retourner sur Martius 1 au centre d'entraînement. Il changea d'ambiance cette fois-ci, se retrouvant dans des cours bien plus restreint en nombre. Cette fois-ci, il avait un dortoir un peu plus petit de sept personnes. Tous étaient bien plus vieux que lui, déjà adultes et revenant temporairement de leurs divers postes pour être formé et testé. Il était de très loin le plus jeune et la seule nouvelle recrue alors que les autres étaient déjà des soldats déployés. L'ambiance se fit bien moins amicale pour lui alors qu'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux une fois de plus. Kira n'y fit cependant pas attention, se concentrant sur sa formation et travaillant durement chaque jour. Et une nouvelle fois, il obtint d'excellents résultats dans les trois domaines qu'il avait choisi pour se perfectionner. Il profitait du fait que les cours étaient devenus quasi particuliers pour avancer plus vite, ses instructeurs ravis par son implication et son travail ainsi que son intelligence. Rapidement, il fut excellent en aérospatial, armement et ingénierie, ses instructeurs disant qui devait bien être le seul pilote capable à la fois de se battre et de s'occuper entièrement et complètement de sa machine. Aucun pilote, s'ils connaissaient l'entretient basique de leur machine, n'était comme lui capable de démonter et remonter entièrement son MS, de le réparer ou de le modifier lui même si besoin. Il était aussi capable de mener l'entretient d'un vaisseau ou de tout autre machine. Il excellait en programmation et en conception. Quand à la formation de pilote, il s'améliorait chaque jour aux commandes des MS mais aussi de tout autre machine sur lesquels on l'entraînait maintenant.

Les cours avec lesquels il avait le plus de mal étaient ceux de la formation d'officier. Il avait toujours d'excellents résultats mais il devait avouer que commander n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il avait vite appris à le faire et à le faire bien, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Ses instructeurs disaient qu'il ferait un excellent commandant alors qu'il savait prendre les bonnes décisions et bien organiser une équipe mais il n'appréciait pas ça personnellement. Il le ferait si on lui demandait ou si c'était nécessaire mais il n'aspirait pas à une place de commandant. Cette partie de sa formation était celle où il y avait étonnamment le plus de monde. Tous bien plus vieux que lui alors que le deuxième plus jeune avait vingt deux ans. Il y avait de simples soldats, des hommes de rangs ou des sous officiers. Et il y avait beaucoup d'enfants de militaires dont certains étaient arrivés là par le nom de leurs parents, n'hésitant pas à s'en vanter. Il détestait ça et il évitait de fréquenter ceux qu'il qualifiait d'arrogants orgueilleux. Bien souvent, ceux là avaient pour ainsi dire de « grandes gueules » parlant de choses que bien souvent ils n'avaient pas compris ou dont-ils ne savaient rien.

Ceux que Kira détestaient le plus étaient ceux qui tenaient des discours violents extrêmement radicaux envers les Naturels et les nations de la Terre. Ils incitaient à la haine, aboyant comme de jeunes chiots imprudents alors qu'ils ne savaient rien du monde. Lorsque l'on avait appris son nom et de qui il était le fils, certains étaient venus en grande pompe pour l'intégrer à leur groupe qu'ils qualifiaient d'élite. Kira les avaient renvoyé fermement, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec des enfants gâtés pourris. Et étant donné qu'il était bien plus jeune qu'eux, cela n'avait pas été bien accueillis. Cela lui avait valu insultes et brimades alors qu'on jalousait aussi son talent mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds mais restant toujours fier et maîtrisé, gardant son sang froid. Paradoxalement à ses yeux, c'était la formation d'officier qui regroupait le plus d'imbéciles. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec son père, agacé de savoir que de telles personnes commanderaient un jour, celui-ci lui avait dit que malheureusement, peu avaient la sagesse pour commander de manière éclairé. Il l'avait rassuré en disant que peu importait leur nom, ceux qui n'étaient pas de taille ne ferait pas long feu une fois sur le terrain.

Ce fut seul que Kira suivit cette seconde formation, poursuivant aussi un entraînement physique quotidien. Et toutes les semaines, il avait le droit d'avoir accès à un poste de communication pour joindre son père et ses amis. Si limiter les communications au centre d'entraînement ne semblait pas nécessaire, Kira savait que c'était aussi pour les habituer à être coupé de leurs proches lorsqu'ils seraient déployés en mission et il l'acceptait bien que ceux qu'il aimait lui manquaient. Il avait régulièrement son père et il arrivait à joindre ses amis aussi. Celui qu'il avait le plus souvent été Zolar qui même à distance, continuait à jouer au grand frère. Kira ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais il arrivait à tous les joindre très souvent, transmettant les nouvelles entre eux lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se joindre et veillant sur tout leur petit groupe, s'inquiétant du bien être de chacun. Kira était toujours heureux de l'entendre et de le voir à l'écran, le châtain lui remontant toujours le moral par sa joie de vivre alors qu'il se sentait seul dans sa nouvelle cession d'entraînement. Zolar avait été envoyé sur un classe Laurasia où il était vraisemblablement bien en tant que pilote de MA. Le brun avait aussi été ravi lorsqu'il avait appris que Heine avait été appelé sur le Reosius avec Tim et qu'il s'y plaisait beaucoup. Souvent, c'était ensemble que ces deux là le contactaient, la chose facilitée alors qu'ils vivaient sur le même vaisseaux et qu'ils étaient vite devenus amis grâce à Kira. Heine avait fini par apprendre que c'était lui qui avait soufflé son nom au Commandant Zaven et il lui en était très reconnaissant, très heureux de la bonne place qu'il avait sur ce vaisseau où la bonne ambiance régnait. Alexander pilotait maintenant un classe Nazca et Raja faisait partie de l'équipe de maintenance d'un Laurasia, chacun ayant trouvé sa place chez ZAFT sans pour autant oublier ses amis.

Si Zolar était celui qui arrivait à avoir le plus de contact avec tout le monde, on ne savait comment, Kira avait des contacts réguliers avec tout ses amis, les appels facilités par sa présence fixe au centre d'entraînement contrairement aux vaisseaux voyageant dans l'espace. Et cela lui faisait du bien alors qu'il était seul au centre d'entraînement, n'ayant que Birdy avec lui pendant son temps libre. Il redoublait pourtant d'efforts, passant beaucoup de temps dans les simulateurs et s'y exposant à tout les scénarios imaginables. Dans la formation d'officier, il avait vite remarqué que les instructeurs qui étaient aussi des gradés assez expérimentés, passaient tout au crible pour les tester. Kira s'était révélé être du genre à négocier et à chercher calmement la solution pacifique avant tout. Il avait vite appris la négociation et la stratégie. Seulement, il s'était aussi vite avéré qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher dessus et qu'il était déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Dans des situations de combat où il commandait, il savait laisser tomber quand le risque pour ses hommes était trop grand pour un bénéfice trop incertain. Il savait attendre le moment propice plutôt que de se précipiter. Il était le seul pilote de la cession des officiers et ses instructeurs ayant entendu parler de son talent en la matière étaient une fois venus observer une simulation de pilotage de combat où cette fois, il n'était pas le chef. Il s'avérait alors que Kira prenait beaucoup plus de risques lorsqu'il n'y avait plus que lui en jeu, connaissant ses capacités. Cela n'avait que démontré sa conscience du facteur humain alors qu'on avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait dû mal avec la notion de sacrifice, s'arrangeant toujours pour trouver une solution où il sauvegardait ses unités. Et si Kira ne savait rien de ce que les instructeurs pouvaient se dire sur lui, il s'avérait que cela était apprécié grandement. ZAFT grandissait mais leurs effectifs n'étaient pas encore très élevés comme leur matériel. Cette esprit de préservation était donc bienvenu en plus d'être admirable et d'être dans la continuité de la mentalité du Chancelier actuel.

En mai, ce fut seul qu'il fêta ses quatorze ans en plein entraînement et ce ne fut que son père lui souhaitant bon anniversaire cette semaine là qui lui rappela l'événement qu'il avait oublié. L'adolescent fut si concentré sur sa formation et sur tout ce qu'il se passait, la situation se tendant graduellement de plus en plus, qu'il ne vit pas passer ces six mois pendant lesquels il n'eut guère le temps de souffler. La fin de la formation vit arriver les lourds examens des officiers. On ne révéla pas les résultats et les examinateurs ne laissèrent rien paraître. On leur parla cependant de quelques uns des critères. Il y avait évidemment leur aptitude à diriger et à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il y avait leur sang froid alors qu'on les avait éprouvé de ce côté dans la formation. Il y avait leur capacité à évaluer les forces en présence et à leur disposition. Il y avait aussi leurs connaissances générales, leur état d'esprit, leur vivacité,... les critères étaient nombreux mais tous furent surpris d'apprendre que leur comportement entre eux hors cours avaient lui aussi été passé au crible. Cela n'effraya pas Kira qui était resté lui même à chaque instant.

La veille de la fin de la formation, ils furent appelés un à un dans le bureau de l'officier dirigeant le centre et Kira retrouva alors l'homme qu'il avait vu six mois plus tôt à la fin de sa première formation. Et ce fut un jeune homme encore plus assuré et fier qui se présenta devant son supérieur qui le regarda entrer. Comme à son habitude, la tenue de Kira était parfaite et soignée, son doux sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme avait changé depuis la première fois où il avait mis les pieds au centre plus d'un an auparavant. Il avait gagné un bon cinq centimètres, mesurant désormais un mètre cinquante cinq correct pour son âge. L'entraînement physique avait sculpté son corps qui restait mince et bien dessiné. Ses épaules avaient l'air maintenant solides, droites alors qu'il se tenait toujours parfaitement. Son regard brûlait toujours de sa volonté. Il était calme et posé, serein alors qu'il paraissait toujours confiant bien qu'un fond de gravité et d'inquiétude pouvait parfois être perçu chez lui. Le dirigeant du centre, le Colonel Julien Bravius, devait avouer que l'adolescent l'impressionnait beaucoup de par ses aptitudes et ses résultats exceptionnels. Il était certain qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important chez ZAFT, comme son père qui pouvait être très fier de lui. Il n'avait que quatorze ans pourtant, il valait déjà bien plus que de nombreux autres. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas mais on parlait déjà beaucoup de lui chez ZAFT. Il regarda le jeune se mettre au garde à vous devant lui et il lui rendit son salut avant de s'asseoir et de l'autoriser à se détendre.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lorenne, je suis ravi de vous revoir, commença-t-il.

\- Moi de même monsieur, répondit Kira avec sa douceur habituelle.

Il était toujours saisissant de voir ce pilote redoutable, ce soldat exemplaire, ce combattant formidable et cette personnalité ferme et déterminée, être aussi douée une telle douceur et de cette empathie que tous avaient saisi chez lui. Il était toujours calme et maîtrisé, discret alors que l'on oubliait parfois sa présence quand à d'autre moment, on ne voyait que lui sans qu'il ne se manifeste davantage pour autant. L'adolescent avait une aura remarquable même si peu s'en rendaient compte.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je vous félicite pour vos résultats exceptionnels, dit-il alors.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Commençons par parler de votre formation technologique, dit-il alors. Si vous n'étiez pas un pilote aussi exceptionnel je crois que l'on vous aurez demandé de rejoindre nos centres de recherches et développement aérospatial et armement, remarqua-t-il. Je crois savoir qu'en dehors de la carrière militaire, c'était ce domaine que vous auriez choisi comme avenir professionnel ?

\- Oui monsieur, acquiesça-t-il. Je suivais un cursus d'ingénierie avant de décider de m'engager. J'ai toujours été passionné par ce domaine.

\- Je vois. Espérons que nous n'aurons plus besoin de soldats un jour et que vous puissiez choisir cette vie, souhaita-t-il avec bienveillance en le faisant sourire. Pour ce qui est du pilotage, je crois qu'on vous a assez dis que vous étiez vraiment fait pour ça, remarqua-t-il d'un air amusé. Avec cette formation supplémentaire, vous passerez demain de simple pilote MS à pilote polyvalent avec une priorité aux MS. Ce qui veut dire que vous piloterez des Mobiles Suits comme vous l'avez demandé mais que vous serez autorisé et habilité à piloter n'importe quelle machine si le besoin s'en fait sentir. On pourra aussi éventuellement réclamer vos services comme pilote d'essais. En définitive, vous faîte partie de la haute élite de nos pilotes monsieur Lorenne. Vous pouvez en être très fier, peu peuvent s'en vanter et cela est vraiment exceptionnel à votre âge.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-il une nouvelle fois avec humilité.

\- Pour ce qui est de la formation d'officier, je ne regrette pas de vous l'avoir proposé. Je pèse mes mots en disant que vous irez loin, comme votre père. Vous connaîtrez les résultats officiels demain et vous ne saurez que demain si vous avez ou non obtenu un grade et lequel. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que l'on a reconnu votre potentiel même s'il vous manque l'expérience. Cela viendra avec le temps. Votre intégrité est très appréciée, comme votre soucis du facteur humain et matériel. Le fait que c'est uniquement par votre mérite que vous êtes là a aussi été noté comme votre comportement exemplaire avec les autres hors cours. Nous savons que vous avez eu quelques difficultés avec certains camarades, nota-t-il.

Kira ne réagit pas alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait jamais incité ou initié un conflit, il s'était toujours montré poli et calme bien qu'il ne s'était pas retenu de descendre ces opposants de quelques mots, veillant à ne pas dépasser la limite. La dernière chose qu'il avait voulu avait été qu'on rapporte une querelle, une bagarre ou un comportement déplacé de sa part à son père. Alors il s'était maîtrisé en toute circonstance, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses. Il ne se laissait cependant jamais faire, pensant pourtant ses paroles, restant fier et noble.

\- Vous vous êtes toujours montré exemplaire et contrôlé, nous l'avons remarqué, expliqua l'officier. Vous réfléchissez bien et vite, vous estimez souvent au plus juste les forces en présences et vous savez vous adapter. Votre jeunesse vous évite le formatage des plus âgés et j'espère que vous garderez l'ouverture d'esprit et l'imagination que vous nous avez montré jusque là. Vous ferez assurément un bon officier lorsque vous aurez gagné en expérience. Vous connaîtrez vos résultats demain à la cérémonie. Vous aurez ensuite droit à une semaine de permission. Vous devrez aller au quartier général après demain pour recevoir votre affectation. Je peux vous dire que vous êtes convoité pour vos talents. Je ne sais pas où vous serez envoyé ni sous les ordres de qui mais je vous souhaite de vous y épanouir monsieur Lorenne.

Kira le remercia, le saluant ensuite avant de quitter le bureau pour regagner le simulateur. Ce soir, il dormait pour la dernière fois au centre d'entraînement. Il rangea soigneusement le peu d'affaire qu'il avait avec lui. Même chez lui il n'avait pas grand chose. Il avait son uniforme, et ses habits militaires, quelques affaires de toilette, son téléphone et ordinateur personnel, des vêtements civils qui lui avaient rarement servis au centre, son album photo, ses papiers et cela s'arrêtait là. Tout entrait dans une petite valise. Il rangea le tout et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il prit le temps d'aller courir un peu avant d'aller se laver et se préparer pour la cérémonie prévue ce matin. Celle-ci ne concernait que les élèves officiers qui seraient appelés un à un pour enfin savoir si oui ou non, ils prenaient du grade. Kira était un peu anxieux et excité, conscient de l'importance de la chose. Avoir un peu de grade pourrait l'aider, il le savait et il voulait aussi faire honneur à son père. Ces dernières semaines, combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ses camarades mauvaise langue murmurer qu'il était un raté et un gamin qui n'obtiendrait rien, qu'on ne le félicitait que parce qu'il s'appelait Lorenne. Et s'il ne doutait pas de lui même et de ce dont-il était capable, il espérait que Wilfried serait satisfait et fier de lui. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il veilla à sa tenue parfaite avant de se diriger vers la salle de briefing où les élèves officiers étaient convoqués.

Il s'y installa au premier rang, se tenant droit. Les autres arrivèrent au compte goutte et il se retrouva entouré d'uniformes verts en majorité et de quelques rouges pas toujours mérités. On leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie, leur annonçant une fois encore la présence de quelques gradés. Quelques uns des supérieurs de ceux déjà en poste avaient fait le déplacement lorsque c'était possible afin de voir où en était leurs hommes. On leur expliqua que leurs officiers supérieurs étaient invités à venir eux mêmes leur remettre leur nouveau grade s'ils le souhaitaient, cela étant vu comme un honneur et une reconnaissance de la part de son supérieur. Des proches étaient également là. On leur rappela que certains recevraient peut-être de nouveaux ordres en fonction de leurs résultats et qu'il était même possible que les postes de certains soient revu à la baisse. Puis ils eurent à patienter un moment alors que ceux venus assister à la cérémonie entraient dans la salle prévue. Kira se détendit en respirant tranquillement, se demandant où il serait envoyé ensuite. Il savait que les combats risquaient maintenant d'éclater à tout moment, les tensions devenus explosives malgré les efforts du Chancelier Clyne. Il y avait de cela une semaine, il avait changé le rôle de Junius 7 pour en faire une colonie agricole et ainsi faire un grand pas vers l'auto suffisance des PLANTs. Autant dire que ça ne plaisait pas du tout aux sponsors et à leurs ennemis.

Ce fut un instructeur venant les chercher qui le sortit de ses pensées. Tous se mirent alors en route vers la pièce désignée, se tenant droit et fier, Kira paré de son doux sourire habituel. Ce fut un silence solennel qui les accueillit et cette fois, Kira repéra davantage d'uniformes blancs ou noirs dans la pièce, l'ambiance plus sérieuse que celle pour les recrues basiques. Ce fut avec émotion qu'il repéra une fois de plus son père au premier rang, celui-ci le regardant avec une fierté débordante qui l'ému. Hagen était là aussi une fois de plus, comme Nathasha, radieuse. Ils allèrent saluer devant une estrade très officielle, le directeur du centre se tenant devant eux en maître de cérémonie une fois encore. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à leurs places attitrées pour ensuite écouter le long discours qui leur fut fait sur la situation, leur devoir et leur responsabilité. On leur parla de l'honneur et de la mesure nécessaire à un officier et de toutes les qualités requises.

Puis on commença à les appeler un à un. L'officier révélait alors les conclusions des instructeurs et des examinateurs suite à la formation et aux examens, annonçant le résultat. Autant dire que quelques uns furent descendus du piédestal qu'ils s'étaient attribués. D'autres n'avaient pas réussi mais recevaient les encouragements à poursuivre. Kira remarqua que l'on avait commencé par ceux qui avaient échoué pour ensuite passer aux autres, le groupe déjà bien réduit. Vinrent alors ceux qui avaient obtenu un grade de sous officier et Kira se tendit, se demandant quand il serait appelé alors que tous défilaient. Seul deux officiers s'étaient avancés pour remettre leur nouveau grade à leur subalterne bien que plus soient présents dans la pièce. L'adolescent fut finalement le dernier appelé. Tendu, il se leva dans le silence à l'énonciation du nom du soldat Kira Lorenne. Il s'avança vers l'estrade en se tenant droit et fier, y montant tranquillement. Il fut surpris et très touché lorsqu'il vit son père se lever solennellement pour s'avancer lui aussi. Il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était le Général qui lui ferait face à l'annonce de ses résultats et cela le détendit complètement alors qu'il était très honoré que son père fasse une telle chose pour lui. Cela avait beaucoup de valeur et il le savait. Wilfried se posta devant lui sous l'attention générale et il le salua respectueusement, salut que lui rendit le Général. Ce fut en fixant son père dans les yeux qu'il écouta le Colonel Bravius prenant la parole :

\- Soldat Kira Lorenne, pilote élite polyvalent priorité aux Mobiles Suits, présenta-t-il. Vous avez unanimement reçu les félicitations de vos instructeurs pour votre travail acharné, votre mérite, vos capacités, votre excellence, votre comportement exemplaire et vos extraordinaires résultats. Vous avez été reconnu apte au statut d'officier de ZAFT grâce à votre sang froid, votre droiture, votre ouverture d'esprit, votre capacité à commander, votre sagesse et votre jugement réfléchi. Le grade de Lieutenant vous a été accordé, annonça-t-il.

Kira resta sans voix bien qu'il n'en montra rien. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré et c'était le meilleur résultat de la cession. Passer directement Lieutenant était extraordinaire. Bon sang, il n'était pas encore déployé et il dépassait déjà Timothée. Il se demanda quelle tête ferait celui-ci lorsqu'il serait au courant. Son père lui remis les documents officiels attestant de son grade, lui faisant renouveler son serment en le regardant avec fierté. Kira s'exécuta avec émotion et noblesse, oubliant le public pour le regard et le léger sourire de son père adoptif. Ils se saluèrent ensuite respectueusement et Kira eut le droit aux applaudissement de rigueur. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir comme son père et le Colonel Bravius clôtura la cérémonie, les invitant à passer dans la pièce attenante pour un petit cocktail. Kira y retrouva son père ainsi que Hagen et Nathasha qui le félicitèrent chaudement. Et cette fois encore, l'adolescent fut présenté à certains officiers présents venant saluer son père l'air de rien même s'il était évident que c'était son fils si longtemps inconnu qui les intéressait et qui suscitait leur curiosité. Wilfried laissa son fils se débrouiller lorsque l'on engagea des conversations avec lui. Et au bout d'un moment, les discussions s'orientèrent sur la situation présente, Kira suivant parfaitement les adultes dans le débat, parlant avec sagesse et étonnant tout le monde. Ce fut avec humilité qu'il reçut de multiples félicitations.

Cela dura encore un moment avant qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui avec son père, regagnant Aprilius. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, ce fut avec bonheur que l'adolescent accepta l'étreinte solide de son père remarquant qu'il avait encore grandi. Wilfried le garda un long moment dans ses bras, le félicitant de nouveau mais lui faisant surtout jurer d'être prudent lorsqu'il serait déployé. Ce fut ensuite un succulent dîner et une petite fête surprise qui l'accueilli chez lui, les employés une fois de plus ravis de le voir rentrer. Il termina sa journée dans la bonne humeur, regagnant sa chambre au soir pour un bon bain, très heureux de retrouver son grand lit confortable qui lui avait un peu manqué dans les dortoirs qu'il avait occupé ces derniers mois. Il s'endormit sans même y penser, épuisé par les dernières semaines intenses alors qu'il s'était aussi beaucoup inquiété de la situation actuelle et il ne se réveilla pas lorsque Wilfried vint le voir. L'homme vint s'asseoir au bord du lit près de lui, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Kira avait fait tant de chemin depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. L'adolescent était extraordinaire et cela ne venait pas que de sa naissance particulière, il était aussi incroyable par le cœur. Malgré la formation militaire, il était resté lui même, toujours aussi doux, son discours inchangé et plus sage encore. Le Général avait eu un moment peur que la mentalité militaire parfois radicale et brutale ne change le jeune homme mais il n'en n'était rien. Kira ne s'était pas laissé influencer, gardant cette mentalité si particulière qui faisait sa valeur. Un peu idéaliste et naïve mais tellement belle. Il comprenait même encore mieux les choses maintenant. Sa volonté et sa détermination n'avaient fait que se renforcer, son regard profondément serein démontrant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire et où il allait. Wilfried admirait cette force qu'il avait et dont-il ne pouvait se vanter lui même. Il espérait juste que toute cette histoire ne détruirait pas le diamant et le trésor qu'était son fils qu'il aimait tant aujourd'hui. Après un long moment, il installa correctement le brun dans son lit avec douceur, souriant en voyant Birdy se poser sur sa tête. Il le couvrit et le borda, s'en amusant en pensant qu'il bordait un Lieutenant pilote d'élite, mais il restait son enfant. Il alla ensuite fermer les rideaux pour le laisser se reposer et dormir, enfin de retour chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, Kira passa une fois de plus son uniforme pour ensuite prendre sa moto direction le quartier général pour aller chercher son affectation. Il se demandait où il allait être envoyé, s'il serait sur une base ou un vaisseau. Il préférait un vaisseau et il aurait aimé être posté autour des PLANTs. La tension qui régnait désormais était explosive et les trois puissances terriennes avaient établi une lourde présence militaire autour des PLANTs, ZAFT en ayant fait de même par sécurité. Si les combats devaient éclater, il y avait de fortes chance que cela arrive dans cette zone. Il devait donc y être pour aider au mieux. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea rapidement vers les bureaux d'affectations pour recevoir ses ordres. Il fallut un moment mais il les obtint finalement. Il rejoignit alors sa moto, s'y appuyant pour ouvrir le fin dossier qu'on lui avait remis. Tendu, il découvrit alors enfin ses ordres et il en fut satisfait. Il était affecté en tant que pilote de MS à un classe Nazca tout neuf avec un équipage nouvellement constitué qui serait déployé pour la première fois. Les nouveaux vaisseaux sortaient maintenant régulièrement des usines, cela n'était donc pas surprenant. Cela lui épargnerait une intégration parfois difficile dans un équipage déjà existant. Mais cela demanderait un temps d'adaptation pour que tous trouvent leur place et leur rythme à bord. Tout dépendrait du Capitaine et de sa capacité à coordonner ses subalternes. Il s'intéressa donc à celui-ci. Il s'agissait du Capitaine Roland Gaymerick. Gaymerick, ce nom lui disait quelque chose et il se souvint rapidement. Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Colonel Hector Gaymerick. Il se demanda alors s'ils avaient un lien. Il n'en savait pas plus pour le moment. Il lut les renseignements donnés. Leur vaisseau, le Telior, partait la semaine suivante le mercredi mais l'équipage était convoqué du lundi pour prendre leurs postes et préparer le départ. Ils allaient être déployé en protection autour des PLANTs. C'était parfait. Satisfait, il enfourcha de nouveau sa moto pour rentrer et profiter de la semaine qui lui restait à passer chez lui.

Dans la demeure au même moment, Wilfried accueillait un ami de longue date qu'il avait invité à déjeuner. Nathasha débarrassa les deux nouveaux venus de leurs manteaux, s'éloignant ensuite :

\- Bonjour Siegel, salua-t-il en serrant la main de l'homme.

\- Bonjour Wilfried, répondit le Chancelier.

Parce que c'était bien lui que le Général avait invité aujourd'hui. Il était ami de longue date avec le Chancelier actuel, partageant ses idées bien qu'avec un peu moins de pacifisme. Il s'entendait bien moins avec Patrick Zala même s'il y avait une bonne entente entre eux. S'il avait invité Siegel aujourd'hui, s'était d'abord pour déjeuner au calme avec son ami alors qu'il n'y avait que les affaires officielles qui les occupaient ces derniers temps sans leur laisser le moindre repos. Et c'était aussi pour lui présenter Kira alors que l'homme, en apprenant qu'il avait un fils un peu plus d'un an auparavant, lui avait reproché de ne jamais lui en avoir parlé. Depuis, on avait commencé à entendre un peu parler de Kira parce qu'il était son fils surprise et pour ses excellents résultats. Comme il n'était pas rare que Wilfried soit abordé à ce sujet par ses camarades et comme il n'était pas rare qu'il soit avec Siegel au Conseil, celui-ci en avait entendu parler aussi. Il avait souvent souhaité rencontrer le jeune homme et l'occasion se présentait aujourd'hui. Pour rendre cela plus convivial, il avait invité l'homme à venir avec sa propre fille qui se tenait présentement à ses côtés, souriante :

\- Bonjour Lacus, salua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Général, sourit-elle. Cela faisait longtemps, vous ne venez plus jamais à la maison, remarqua-t-elle alors que son petit robot rose sautillait autour d'elle.

\- Je m'en excuse, répondit-il.

\- Nous sommes très occupé en ce moment, fit doucement remarquer Siegel avec un regard doux pour sa fille.

\- Je sais, dit-elle l'air grave et compréhensif.

\- Venez, allons nous installer à la salle à manger, invita Wilfried pour changer de sujet.

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la pièce en question, allant s'asseoir à une table ronde où quatre places avaient été préparé pour déjeuner.

\- Alors, où est donc ton fils Wilfried ? demanda Siegel joyeusement.

\- Il est parti recevoir son affectation, répondit-il. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Alors il s'engage vraiment, s'attrista Siegel. Ne vas tu pas l'en empêcher Wilfried ? Au rythme où vont les choses, nous pouvons très rationnellement envisager des combats très prochainement. Il pourrait y être envoyé, en plein champ de bataille, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien, fit-il remarquer, je suis général depuis longtemps. Mais c'est sa décision. Kira est une personne très particulière. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il sait dans quoi il s'engage. Et c'est un pilote extraordinaire, il s'en sortira, dit-il l'air de vouloir se rassurer lui même. Il serait même classé meilleur pilote de MS de ZAFT mais on verra comment il se débrouille en situation réelle avant de lui donner ce titre. Mais vu ses résultats et son caractère, je suis persuadé qu'il l'obtiendra rapidement.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé de lui Wilfried, remarqua l'homme alors que sa fille écoutait attentivement. Pourquoi ? C'est quand même ton fils.

Le Général garda un instant le silence, réfléchissant un peu pour se décider rapidement. Il connaissait la famille Clyne depuis si longtemps. Il avait tenu Lacus dans ses bras à peine quelques jours après sa naissance.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, dit-il en les regardant sérieusement, vous garderez ce que je vais vous dire pour vous, imposa-t-il. Kira n'aime pas vraiment étaler sa vie privée.

Le père et la fille échangèrent un regard curieux, lui assurant ensuite qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

\- Kira n'est pas mon fils de sang, annonça-t-il. Je l'ai adopté, révéla-t-il en les surprenant. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi maintenant, raconta-t-il, sur Copernicus. J'y étais allé avec Hagen pour voir un informateur à l'époque. Nous rentrions à l'hôtel un soir tard quand nous avons failli le percuter en voiture, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir là. Hagen s'est arrêté juste à temps heureusement. Il s'en ait fallu de quelques centimètres, dit-il alors que Siegel et Lacus l'écoutaient avec attention. On est sorti en catastrophe de la voiture pour voir s'il allait bien. On ne l'avait pas touché mais il s'est évanouis dans mes bras. Il avait tout un tas de bleus et de coupures au visage et il était très maigre. On l'a pris avec nous mais comme nous devions être discrets, nous ne l'avons pas tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, j'ai vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il était couvert de marques de coups, raconta-t-il en les choquant. On l'a ramené à l'hôtel et on l'a soigné comme on pouvait. Très vite, il avait été évident qu'il avait été battu, violemment. Il était très faible, très maigre et presque en état d'hypothermie.

\- Que lui était-il arrivé ? Demanda Lacus prise dans l'histoire comme son père.

\- J'ai demandé à Hagen de faire des recherches pour trouver qui il était, répondit l'homme. Il n'avait rien sur lui à part un petit oiseau robot. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom et il était très méfiant et craintif. Il était affamé. Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé.

\- Comment une telle chose est-elle arrivée ? Demanda Siegel.

\- Je l'ai compris quand Hagen est rentré. Il avait découvert qui il était en piratant les bases de données civiles. Il m'a alors appris que Kira était un Coordinateur. Il n'y en avait presque plus à Copernicus à cette époque et seulement de passage. Et il était orphelin, expliqua-t-il. Ses parents avaient été tués deux ans et demi plus tôt dans un attentat du Blue Cosmos, raconta-t-il en les choquant davantage. Ils sont morts sous ses yeux. Après ça, il a été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et il était un enfant Coordinateur dans des familles Naturels. Tous le savaient et ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Personne ne voulait d'un Coordinateur chez soit. Ils l'ont maltraité pendant ces deux ans et demi, rejeté, affamé et parfois battu pour ce qu'il était. Lorsque Hagen et moi l'avons rencontré, il s'était enfuis de la famille dans laquelle il était depuis plusieurs jours après avoir été affamé et brutalement battu. Évidemment, il était hors de question de le laisser là tout seul. Alors j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir sa tutelle. Nous l'avons ramené avec nous ici et je me suis occupé de lui. Il était dans sale état d'épuisement et de maigreur. Il s'est longtemps reposé tranquillement à l'abri ici. On s'est rapproché. Finalement, je lui ai proposé de lui trouver une famille sur les PLANTs qui pourrait s'occuper de lui mais il n'a pas voulu. Il voulait rester avec moi et j'ai accepté. Je l'ai adopté quelques jours plus tard. C'était il y a un an et demi maintenant, termina-t-il.

Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce, Siegel et Lacus attristés et touchés par l'histoire du jeune homme. Ils reconnaissaient bien Wilfried dans cette histoire, alors qu'il était toujours prêt à aider, surtout des enfants. Ce furent des coups frappés doucement à la porte qui les sortirent de leurs pensées.

\- Père ? fit une voix douce étouffée par la porte, je suis rentré.

\- Entre Kira, invita alors le Général en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, attirant l'attention générale, dévoilant un Kira en uniforme rouge, son beau visage paré de son habituel léger sourire et Birdy sur son épaule. Il se fit cependant beaucoup plus sérieux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient des invités et qui ils étaient. Il savait que son père avait invité un ami à déjeuner mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait du Chancelier Clyne. Il savait que son père était ami de longue date avec lui, partageant les mêmes idées mais il n'avait pas pensé le rencontrer si vite. Il se mit immédiatement au garde à vous :

\- Bonjour Chancelier, salua-t-il respectueusement.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, répondit-il très surpris alors qu'il le savait jeune mais pas à ce point là. Laissez donc tomber les usages, dit-il doucement, ce déjeuner n'a rien d'officiel je suis là en tant qu'ami de votre père.

Kira se détendit alors, leur souriant.

\- Viens, invita son père.

Il s'approcha donc, refermant derrière lui et marchant avec son calme et sa noblesse habituelle. Il vint se poster près de son père, posant le regard sur Lacus. Il connaissait la jeune fille de réputation par sa notoriété en tant que chanteuse bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter sa musique. D'après son père, c'était une personne très douce et attentionnée et il n'en doutait pas alors qu'il la voyait. Cela se sentait sans son regard et son expression, son attitude dépourvue de toute arrogance ou négativité.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, le Lieutenant Kira Lorenne, présenta fièrement Wilfried. Kira, je te présente le Chancelier Siegel Clyne et sa fille, Lacus Clyne.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Chancelier, mademoiselle Clyne, sourit-il doucement.

\- Nous aussi nous sommes enchantés, lui répondit Lacus en lui souriant largement.

Wilfried invita ensuite son fils à s'asseoir avec eux, le jeune homme se retrouvant entre lui et Lacus, face au Chancelier qui l'observait intensément.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi jeune, remarqua-t-il finalement très surpris.

\- J'ai quatorze ans monsieur, renseigna calmement Kira.

\- Et vous portez déjà l'uniforme militaire, remarqua-t-il gravement.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en le regardant avec une grande sérénité qui surprit l'homme.

\- Alors, demanda Wilfried, ton affectation ?

\- Le Telior, répondit-il. Un nouveau classe Nazca, renseigna-t-il. Il sera déployé autour des PLANTs la semaine prochaine.

\- Autour des PLANTs, releva le Général, en pleine zone à risque, remarqua-t-il alors avec inquiétude alors que Siegel et sa fille n'étaient pas plus rassurés.

\- Là où je voulais être, remarqua l'adolescent en le regardant avec tranquillité.

\- Qui commande ? demanda alors le père.

\- Le Capitaine Roland Gaymerick, annonça-t-il en faisant grogner son père.

\- Le fils du Colonel Gaymerick ? demanda Siegel.

\- C'est ça, confirma Wilfried l'air contrarié. De tout ceux qui t'ont réclamé pour leur vaisseau, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? râla-t-il. Il a dû faire des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler du Colonel de nom uniquement, remarqua Kira l'air curieux.

\- Le Colonel Gaymerick est entré chez ZAFT quelques années après moi, expliqua Wilfried.

\- Ce qui en fait l'un des membres les plus anciens j'imagine, releva Kira.

\- Oui. C'est un homme dur et sans pitié mais juste et droit avec de l'honneur, décrit Wilfried. C'est un bon soldat et un bon commandant. C'est quelqu'un de bien même s'il peut paraître très froid au premier abord et qu'il est radical dans ses idées.

\- Et mon futur Capitaine est son fils ? demanda le pilote.

\- On dirait bien, soupira le Général. Mais le fils ne ressemble malheureusement pas à son père. Il doit avoir un peu plus de vingt cinq ans je crois. Cela ne fait que trois ans qu'il s'est engagé et contrairement à toi Kira, ce n'est pas par son mérite qu'il a gagné son uniforme et son grade. Il n'est pas un mauvais officier cependant. Mais il n'est pas au dessus de la moyenne non plus. Le problème c'est son comportement d'enfant gâté. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. C'est un bagarreur. Mais je déteste surtout sa manière de gérer ses hommes. Il était second sur un autre vaisseau jusque là je crois. Il aime réclamer les meilleures recrues possible pour ensuite se servir de leur talents pour se mettre en avant. C'est en partie comme ça qu'il est arrivé où il est, par les efforts des autres et avec son nom et la place de son père. Il prend les meilleurs et il en profite. Il a dû entendre parler de tes scores et de tes résultats. Il cherchera à t'utiliser pour avoir de l'avancement et il n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose à lui. Tu risques fort de ne pas du tout t'entendre avec lui, vous êtes des opposés, remarqua-t-il en regardant son fils.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit, lorsque vous tentiez de me dissuader de m'engager, que je ne m'entendrez pas toujours avec mes supérieurs ? Que je ne serais pas toujours d'accord avec eux ? releva Kira sereinement.

\- Si, s'amusa l'homme.

\- Et qu'ais-je répondu alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que tu verrais au moment opportun et que tu prendrais tes responsabilités en conséquence, se rappela le Général attentivement écouté des autres.

\- Exact. Peu importe mes supérieurs, je ferais ce pourquoi je me suis engagé et ce que j'estime être juste père, vous le savez. Si ça profite à l'égoïsme d'un imbécile, je m'en fiche royalement. Je ne me battrais pas pour la reconnaissance de toute façon. Tant que je peux faire ce pourquoi je porte cet uniforme. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'entendre avec mon supérieur, je n'ai pas besoin de l'approuver même si cela serait préférable. S'il utilise ce que je pourrais possiblement réaliser sous ses ordres pour son profit, qu'il le fasse. Cela provoquera sa chute à la fin parce que je ne serais pas toujours avec lui.

\- Et s'il vous utilise vous pour faire ce qu'il veut ? demanda soudainement Siegel. Et s'il vous ordonne de faire une chose que vous n'approuverez pas, qui irait contre ce en quoi vous croyez et ce pourquoi vous vous battez ?

\- Je refuserais, annonça fermement l'adolescent.

\- En tant que militaire, vous devez obéir aux ordres, releva le Chancelier un peu surpris par sa réponse sans hésitation.

\- Mais je suis humain avant d'être militaire, répondit-il calmement. Je ne suis pas une machine qui obéira sans poser de question. C'est la différence entre un soldat et sa machine. La machine fera tout ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire. Le militaire le fera aussi. Mais le militaire est aussi humain, doué de libre arbitre et donc en possibilité de dire non. Encore faut-il avoir le courage de le faire. Si un jour, j'estime qu'un ordre va contre ce pourquoi je me bat, contre ma morale, contre mes idéaux, je dirais non. Je ne désobéirais jamais sans excellente raison mais je le ferais si je le juge nécessaire. Être militaire n'est pas pour moi une raison d'agir sans réfléchir parce qu'on me l'ordonne. Alors je me battrais pour mon propre but et tant que mon supérieur ne cherche pas à aller contre cela, je me fiche de ce qu'il fera de mes possibles réussites.

\- Et pourquoi vous battrez vous Lieutenant ? Demanda le Chancelier impressionné par sa maturité et sa volonté. Quelles sont vos raisons de vous engager ? De porter cet uniforme ?

Kira sourit avec douceur avant de répondre :

\- Je veux protéger monsieur, annonça-t-il. Je veux protéger la population, protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, protéger les innocents, protéger nos maisons, protégez nos familles et nos amis, nos êtres chers, protéger nos idéaux et nos rêves, protéger notre avenir et me battre pour une paix que nous n'avons malheureusement pas. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne cherche pas vengeance pour le mal qui a pu être fait, je ne veux pas combattre, j'ai horreur de ça. Mais je veux protéger ce qui m'est cher. Je veux me battre pour mes rêves. Je serais un bouclier monsieur. Un bouclier pour ceux qui en ont besoin, un bouclier pour nos idéaux de paix et d'égalité. Je serais le bouclier si cela devient nécessaire. Et je le serais aussi pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la solution pour faire cesser cette mésentente, dit-il en le surprenant. Un militaire, à mon sens, ne dois pas aller se battre, ne doit pas avoir l'envie de se battre et de tuer. Le sang appelle le sang, la vengeance appelle la vengeance, la haine appelle la haine. Alors nous devons refuser d'entrer dans une spirale sans fin et faire ce pourquoi les armées ont été crée à la base : protéger les populations avec leurs cultures et leurs rêves. C'est ce que je ferais monsieur, c'est ce pourquoi je me suis engagé. Et si mon supérieur me demande de faire quelque chose qui va contre cela, je refuserais, dit-il en fixant Siegel dans les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, l'homme et sa fille étonnés et touchés par son discours alors que le Général souriait doucement, regardant son fils avec tendresse et fierté.

\- Et vous aurez raison, sourit finalement Siegel. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Lieutenant, remarqua-t-il. Sachez que si les combats devaient éclater, je ferais tout mon possible pour y mettre fin au plus vite.

\- Et je ferais ce que je peux pour limiter les dégâts le temps que vous y parveniez, compléta Kira.

L'homme lui sourit, Lacus en faisant de même. Les entrées furent bientôt servies et ils se mirent à discuter tous ensemble, parlant de la situation présente puis de choses plus légères. Siegel échangea beaucoup avec Kira, semblant l'apprécier. Puis les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans une discussion ensemble, l'adolescent en faisant de même avec Lacus, faisant connaissance avec elle. Et il sut immédiatement qu'il l'apprécierait beaucoup, ne parvenant pas à lui trouver quoi que ce fut de négatif. Il se changea les idées avec elle lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans des discussions sur des choses futiles qui pourtant lui firent du bien, lui permettant de retrouver un échange un peu plus ordinaire pour son âge. Le déjeuner s'éternisa un peu mais se termina finalement. Kira et son père entreprirent de raccompagner leurs invités à l'entrée, les adolescents partant en avant.

\- Tu as vraiment un fils extraordinaire Wilfried, remarqua Siegel en regardant les deux jeunes s'éloigner en discutant joyeusement.

\- Je sais, approuva le Général. Kira est un joyau. C'est quelqu'un de très doux et gentil, généreux et bienveillant. Protecteur. Je sais pourquoi il veut être prêt à se battre si nécessaire, il l'explique plus que clairement, et je sais qu'il en ait plus que capable. J'espère seulement que cette guerre si elle doit avoir lieu, ne le détruira pas, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Une personne comme lui nous est précieuse plus que tout autre. Si tous pouvaient être ainsi, peut-être ne serions nous pas dans cette situation, souffla le Chancelier. Et ce sont des gens comme lui qui peuvent montrer le bon chemin aux autres.

Ce fut rapidement que passa la semaine de permission de Kira. Il était majoritairement resté chez lui, profitant de sa maison et de sa tranquillité. Il avait passé un bon moment à se renseigner sur son futur vaisseau et sur l'équipage afin de savoir avec qui il travaillerait. Il apprit les noms, les grades et les rôles d'un maximum de monde, commençant par ceux avec qui il échangerait le plus. Autrement dit, les techniciens de maintenance des MS, les soldats affectés à la passerelle, les infirmiers au cas où et surtout, surtout les pilotes de MS de son escadron. La capacité d'accueil du Nazca était de six MS et il y avait donc six pilotes lui inclus. Tous étaient bien plus vieux que lui. La plus jeune avait vingt deux ans, le plus vieux trente deux ans. Tous étaient d'anciens bons pilotes de MA, affectés aux MS lorsque l'on avait commencé à s'en servir deux ans auparavant. Cela faisait donc un moment qu'ils en pilotaient. Cependant, comme lui, ils n'avaient aucune expérience d'affrontement réels aux commandes d'un MS. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de combat impliquant les Mobiles Suits pour le moment et peu avec les MA. Il n'y avait pas eu de vraie bataille, pas encore. De ce côté, l'expérience générale reposait donc principalement sur les simulations. Ça ne l'aiderait pourtant pas à se faire accepter de ses aînés. Il fut très surpris de découvrir qu'il était le plus haut gradé parmi les pilotes. Cela incluait que ce serait possiblement lui qui prendrait la tête de l'escadron en manœuvre sauf si le Capitaine décidait de prendre les choses en mains de la passerelle. Restait à savoir comment ses aînés prendraient le fait de possiblement recevoir des ordres de lui. Il n'aimait pas commander mais il le ferait si cela s'imposait. Il assumerait sa position, cette position qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait, ce que son cœur lui commandait.

Il se renseigna un maximum sur l'équipage et ses collègues pilotes ainsi que sur son Capitaine, le second et les officiers. Il s'informa aussi sur leur vaisseau et ses possibles spécificités mais il n'était pas différent d'un autre classe Nazca classique. Il fit le tour de l'armement même s'il connaissait déjà par cœur la conformation d'un Nazca. Et il fit le tour des MS, six GINN classiques. Il savait que l'on avait sorti un autre modèle basé sur le GINN depuis sa mise en service, un modèle de reconnaissance. Et des modèles terrestres et marins étaient à la conception bien que ZAFT n'ai encore aucune base Terrienne. Mais ils avaient leurs partenaires aussi sur Terre. L'union Océanique et les États-Unis d'Amérique du Sud. Ces modèles pouvaient donc servir là bas au besoin ou leur être vendus dans leurs échanges éventuels. Kira le savait bien même si le commerce d'arme ne lui plaisait pas. Mais le problème réel n'était pas le commerce mais les acheteurs, il en était bien conscient. S'il n'y avait pas d'acheteur, il n'y avait pas de commerce. Il savait aussi qu'un autre modèle était aussi à l'étude mais pour le moment son escadron ne comptait que des GINN ordinaires. Il passa tout en revue afin d'être prêt pour l'embarquement.

Il passa aussi autant de temps que possible avec son père, ravis de voir aussi un peu Hagen devenu un véritable repère pour lui. Il se laissa chouchouter par Nathasha et les autres visiblement inquiétés par son départ. Il essaya de contacter ses amis pour avoir des nouvelles et leur en donner mais il ne parvint à joindre que Zolar. Étonnamment, il arrivait vraiment toujours à répondre et il se demandait si son grand frère de cœur n'avait pas piraté et détourné une partie des systèmes de communications de son vaisseau. Vu son caractère, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Zolar les aimait vraiment comme des frères et sœur, il leur faisait sentir à chaque fois qu'il croisait leur regard, et il tenait à avoir des nouvelles et à être là quand on voulait lui parler. Surexcité, le châtain s'empressa de réclamer les résultats de ses examens d'officier. Il fut ébahi et euphorique en apprenant que son petit frère était passé Lieutenant. Il fallut que Zolar soit appelé à son poste sur son bâtiment pour qu'il se décide à arrêter les félicitations et les exclamations pour ensuite raccroché enfin. Amusé, Kira avait eu le sourire toute la journée. Zolar avait ce don sur lui.

Plus gravement, il avait aussi suivis l'évolution de la situation. Formation ou pas, il avait toujours gardé un œil étroit sur tout ce qu'il se passait, très bien renseigné grâce à son père. Cela empirait depuis la conversion de Junius 7. Il semblait que la partie adverse n'était pas prête à accepter cette insistance franche des PLANTs à vouloir obtenir leur indépendance. L'adolescent était vraiment inquiet maintenant. Il avait appris beaucoup cette dernière année que ce soit dans son apprentissage militaire ou par lui même en faisant ses propres recherches. Il comprenait davantage chaque enjeux et chaque manœuvre, chaque conséquence et chaque réaction. Il savait bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils allaient tout droit à la guerre. Il ne reprochait rien au Chancelier et au Conseil. L'indépendance des PLANTs était un enjeux crucial, l'indépendance d'une nation de Coordinateurs quand toutes les autres étaient aux mains des Naturels. Cela forcerait les autres Nations à les considérer d'un point de vue économique, politique, militaire... Cela donnerait un refuge sûr aux Coordinateurs. Cela les mettrait sur un certain pied d'égalité et leur donnerait une voix qui devrait alors être entendue. Avec cela, ils pourraient alors négocier véritablement la paix et avec le temps, changer l'état d'esprit des uns et des autres. Une fois la paix installée, il serait du devoir de chacun d'écouter et de comprendre, de faire évoluer les mentalités. Cela prendrait du temps mais Kira était persuadé que c'était possible. L'indépendance était donc vitale. Avec elle, les Coordinateurs auraient une véritable voix et ne pourraient plus être menacés impunément. Il n'en voulait donc absolument pas à leur gouvernement d'être ferme, très insistant et obstiné sur ce point. Et il savait bien que leurs ennemis n'accepteraient jamais avec de simples négociations, habitués à dominer PLANT par la force. Les combats semblaient malheureusement inévitables et cela l'attristait beaucoup.

La semaine passa donc rapidement pour lui et ce fut en compagnie de son père qu'il passa sa dernière soirée chez lui. Tout deux étaient silencieux, Kira serein, Wilfried très tendu alors qu'ils étaient installés dans un canapé au grand salon. Le Général avait un verre de Whisky dans sa main, la télé allumée sur des sujets futiles pour une fois. L'adolescent observait discrètement son père, percevant son extrême tension et son stress, sa peur pour lui. Cela le touchait profondément. Il savait que l'homme reconnaissait ses capacités et son talent, sinon, il ne serait pas venu lui faire cet honneur de lui remettre son grade devant tous lors de la cérémonie. Et il le savait au fond de lui. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même, parce qu'il l'aimait. Tranquillement, il vint finalement s'allonger dans le canapé pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son père. Les câlins étaient rares entre eux, juste de longues étreintes lorsque Kira était revenu de formation, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin ce soir alors qu'il partirait ensuite sans certitude de quand il reviendrait. Et lui aussi en avait besoin. Wilfried lui manquait déjà. L'homme le regarda avec surprise et il lui sourit avec réconfort :

\- J'irais bien papa, je reviendrais, assura-t-il.

\- Tu as intérêt, répondit le Général.

Kira pouffa un peu sous cette menace complètement ratée, le faisant sourire. L'adulte posa alors une main dans ses cheveux, y faisant jouer ses doigts et semblant se détendre un peu avec ce contact :

\- Tu feras attention à toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Ne te surmène pas, ne laisse personne t'impressionner et reste toi même Kira. C'est le plus important. Je sais que tu n'es pas du tout un soldat et un combattant au fond. Et c'est très bien. Ne laisse personne changer ça.

\- C'est promis, jura l'adolescent.

\- De mon côté, je ferais tout ce que je peux avec Siegel et le Conseil pour tenter d'éviter la guerre et amener la paix au plus vite.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

Le silence retomba ensuite, plus serein alors que le père jouait un peu avec les cheveux de son fils, l'observant calmement. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, sécurisé par la présence de son père. Le lendemain, ce fut tôt que Kira se leva, préparant ses affaires. Rapidement, il vit arriver Nathasha qui l'aida en silence. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et l'adolescent n'eut pas de temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, le priant de faire attention et annonçant qu'elle serait fière de lui quelque soit les circonstances. Touché, il lui avait rendu son étreinte avec douceur, la remerciant d'être presque une mère pour lui. Les au revoir furent émouvant dans sa maison, tous étant venus le saluer et le prier de faire très attention à lui. Ce fut un jeune homme vêtus de son impeccable uniforme qui s'en alla une petite valise à la main, son oiseau sur l'épaule et son sourire sur les lèvres. Ce fut avec son père, Hagen au volant que Kira fit le trajet jusqu'au port spatial. Là, il salua les deux hommes qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un long moment, prenant ensuite une navette pour rejoindre Martius 10 où étaient stationnés les vaisseaux tout juste sortis des chantiers, comme le Telior.

Il rejoignit le quai désigné par son ordre d'affectation, trouvant sans mal le Nazca flambant neuf auquel il était assigné. Le créneaux d'embarquement commençait tout juste et il fut donc dans les premiers à se présenter. Il montra ses papiers et son ordre d'embarquement au soldat en charge des vérifications et celui-ci fit son travail. Il lui donna ensuite son numéros de cabine, lui annonçant l'heure à laquelle l'équipage était convoqué au briefing de bienvenu, le laissant ensuite monter à bord. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine sans aucun mal, agréablement surpris en la rejoignant. Il avait oublié que les officiers avaient droit à des cabines privées un peu plus spacieuses. Et il était officier, de l'avant dernier rang mais officier. En dessous de lui, il y avait le grade de sous Lieutenant, puis venaient les sous-officiers et les hommes de rangs. Au dessus, il y avait capitaine, commandant, major, colonel puis les différents généraux jusqu'à la tête de ZAFT. Il fut donc heureux de découvrir ses quartiers et l'intimité qu'il pourrait avoir ici. La pièce était principalement blanche. Il y avait un lit de bonne taille, un bureau avec un ordinateur, une armoire et un poste de communication donnant dans tout le vaisseau. Une petite porte donnait sur une salle de douche. Sachant qu'il avait le temps, il ne se pressa pas pour s'installer, rangeant ses affaires soigneusement. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, trouvant sa chaise confortable. Et il se détendit un peu, Birdy piaillant sur son épaule. Les choses sérieuses commençaient, il était enfin bien placé pour protéger les autres. L'heure venue, ce fut avec un regard déterminé et se tenant avec assurance qu'il sortit afin de rejoindre le hangar principal pour le premier briefing de l'équipage, laissant Birdy derrière lui.

À suivre...


	5. V- Chef d'escadron

Chapitre 5 :

Chef d'escadron

Ce fut sans difficulté que Kira trouva son chemin jusqu'au hangar principal où l'équipage était convoqué. Tous formèrent naturellement les rangs, s'observant un peu les uns les autres alors que les gradés se plaçaient à l'avant. Lorsque leur Capitaine arriva suivis de son second, tous se mirent au garde à vous dans un même élan. L'homme passa alors devant eux, les observant d'un air satisfait. Discrètement, Kira l'analysa soigneusement. Le capitaine Gaymerick était, comme annoncé par Wilfried, un homme entre vingt cinq et trente ans. Plutôt grand, il avait les épaules carrées et la stature assez solide comme bien des militaires. Brun, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient coiffés en arrière, dégageant un visage halé percé de deux yeux chocolats. Rasé de près, il avait une allure impeccable dans son uniforme blanc. Il souriait franchement, les mains dans le dos et se tenant très droit le nez en l'air dans une attitude hautaine. Son second le suivait, un peu en retrait, vêtu lui d'un uniforme noir. Lui aussi se tenait droit bien que plus neutre, scrutant l'équipage. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, ses courts cheveux sombres encadrant un visage aux traits un peu durs. Il égalait sensiblement le Capitaine en taille et en corpulence.

Ils furent passés en revus lentement puis les deux hommes se plantèrent devant eux. Le Capitaine fit alors un discours. Il insista un peu trop sur la discipline au goût de Kira qui avait presque l'impression qu'il les prenait pour des gamins et non pour des militaires. Il parla de la situation actuelle, annonçant la guerre avec certitude. Elle avait beau arriver à grand pas, Kira n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'il en fasse une telle évidence. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient complètement incapables de rester en paix avec les Naturels et il n'aimait pas cette idée. Clairement, leur Capitaine était pour la guerre et s'il ne le disait pas directement, l'adolescent sentit qu'il était anti-Naturels. Son père avait raison, il risquait fort de ne pas être ami avec cet homme. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il pouvait protéger les PLANTs. Une fois le discours terminé, le second, un certain lieutenant Georges Hamel, prit le relais pour donner les ordres à exécuter dans les deux prochains jours avant le départ. Évidemment pour Kira, cela se concentrait sur la prise en main de son MS et le passage en revu de celui-ci.

Aussi, lorsque tous se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leur poste, il resta au hangar avec les autres pilotes et les techniciens. Ce fut naturellement que l'escadron se rassembla, s'observant avec curiosité et jugement afin de jauger les uns et les autres. S'étant renseigné sur eux, Kira sut immédiatement qui ils étaient tous au premier coup d'œil. Tous portaient l'uniforme vert et on le regarda un peu étonnamment lorsqu'il s'avança pour les rejoindre :

\- On recrute au bac à sable maintenant chez les Red Coat ? remarqua une jeune femme avec moquerie.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme fine et visiblement entretenue. Elle semblait agile. Elle avait vingt cinq ans, son visage pâle encadré d'une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant presque rouge. Grande, ses yeux ambrés étaient perçants et présentement, elle le regardait l'air de le trouver insignifiant :

\- Lieutenant Kira Lorenne, se présenta-t-il sans s'offusquer. Enchanté, dit-il avec son sourire habituel alors qu'il était amusé par cette réaction attendue.

Entendant son nom et son grade, elle et les autres parurent d'abord très surpris puis un peu gênés par la réplique de la rousse et enfin, franchement dubitatifs. La jeune femme s'excusa du bout des lèvres, semblant ne pas avoir très envie de le faire.

\- Lorenne ? Comme le Général Wilfried Lorenne ? questionna un autre la voix sensiblement intéressée.

Jeremiah Astoria, un blond platine dont la longue chevelure lisse pendait dans son dos. Grand mais fin, il avait un visage triangulaire élégant orné d'yeux verts. Il avait la peau caramel tranchant avec ses cheveux. Âgé de vingt huit ans, il semblait discret et neutre. Les bras croisés, il se tenait aussi droit que les autres.

\- Oui, acquiesça simplement le jeune homme.

\- Excusez mon indiscrétion monsieur, dit-il alors avec un certain respect, mais vous êtes... ?

\- Son fils, répondit calmement Kira en saisissant son interrogation.

Tous parurent surpris un instant, regardant une nouvelle fois son uniforme. Et Kira saisit immédiatement leur pensée : ils croyaient que c'était pas l'influence de son père qu'il était là. Pour le moment, les recrues et les soldats aussi jeunes que lui étaient encore bien souvent des enfants de militaires soutenus par l'influence de leurs parents. Mais il s'en fichait, il aurait bien le temps de faire ses preuves.

\- Je suis le Sous-Lieutenant Ulrick Rayker, se présenta alors le plus âgé d'un air maîtrisé un peu forcé.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas envie du tout de le traiter en égal et encore moins comme son supérieur, forçant un respect de façade. L'homme de trente deux ans devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre vingt dix voir un peu plus. Musclé, il avait une carrure plutôt impressionnante. Le teint légèrement coloré d'un beau bronzage, il avait le visage anguleux et des yeux sombres. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, en pétard et il ne semblait pas apprécier la présence de l'adolescent. Sans doute avait-il déjà compris qu'il était son supérieur direct dans l'escadron et Kira comprenait que cela ne l'enchantait guère étant donné son âge et le fait qu'il ne la connaissait absolument pas.

\- Caporal Jeremiah Astoria, se présenta le blond à son tour.

Lui n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que cela face à lui mais il semblait si bien se maîtriser, les traits illisibles, qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Soldat première classe Deborah Wooper, enchaîna alors la rousse en le regardant l'air un peu vexée.

\- Soldat première classe Julia McHarp, poursuivit la seconde femme de l'escadron.

Elle était la plus jeune après Kira du haut de ses vingt deux ans. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, elle avait de courts cheveux auburn coupés à la garçonne allant parfaitement avec son visage. Son regard bleu clair pétillait d'intelligence et de vivacité.

\- Soldat première classe Tiger Lys, clôtura le dernier alors que tous réalisaient qui aurait certainement les rênes de l'escadron sur le terrain.

Tiger était de bonne taille, le physique sportif. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient la couleur du jade, comme ses yeux. Il semblait énergique et vif. Une fois les présentations faites et devant l'air mal à l'aise de chacun, Kira proposa de se diriger vers les MS. Peu importait que ça ne leur plaisait pas, il était leur supérieur et eux des militaires entraînés à obéir et à respecter leurs hiérarchie au moins en façade. Crispé, le groupe alla alors voir le Sergent Philibert Manhatan dirigeant les techniciens. Celui-ci les salua, regardant étrangement Kira lorsque chacun se présenta. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. D'une quarantaine d'années, l'homme ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante quinze. Il était pourtant carré et solide, la coupe militaire coiffant ses cheveux gris. Il les dirigea vers les machines qui leur avait été attitré et chacun se mit au travail.

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent en un éclair. Kira passa tout son temps de service sur sa machine. Les GINNs sortaient de l'usine et nécessitaient encore quelques réglages. Il vérifia soigneusement tout les systèmes et leur état de fonctionnement. À la surprise des techniciens peu habitués à voir un pilote faire cela, il examina aussi soigneusement l'extérieur de son MS, vérifiant toute la mécanique lui même. En général, les pilotes ne s'occupaient que de l'optimisation des systèmes et des réglages qui leurs convenaient. Le reste était laissé aux techniciens. Aussi, ils furent surpris et davantage encore quand Kira leur expliqua qu'il était aussi ingénieur, programmateur et que sa machine n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Ces deux jours furent vite passées alors que tous débordaient de travail. Les relations étaient timides pour le moment dans l'équipage. Kira souriait doucement comme à son habitude. Il était poli et respectueux envers tous et il n'avait pas trop de problèmes avec l'équipage bien que son âge allié à son grade faisaient déjà débat chez certains. L'escadron était un peu tendu mais ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de discuter ces deux premiers jours. Finalement, ce fut l'heure du départ, le Capitaine rappelant à tous qu'ils étaient chargés de patrouiller autour des PLANTs pour en assurer la sécurité face aux forces Terriennes en poste. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les choses sérieuses commencent...

La première semaine passa dans une certaine tension, chacun apprenant à connaître les autres. Le nom et le statut de Kira faisaient parler d'eux au vu de son âge et il voyait bien que la majorité ne le respectaient qu'en façade. Hormis le Capitaine et son second qui avait le même grade que lui, tous étaient de rang inférieur et cela n'était pas forcément très apprécié qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans soit le numéros trois du vaisseau. Mais tous suivaient la hiérarchie alors il n'avait pas de vrai problème hormis la sincérité absente. L'adolescent ne s'en préoccupait pourtant pas alors qu'il s'était préparé à ce genre de réactions auxquelles il avait déjà eu droit. Il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves avant tout, il le savait bien. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas prêt à accorder sa confiance à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se montrait toujours poli et doux, légèrement souriant sans déroger à ses habitudes et à son caractère. Et cela sembla en détendre beaucoup.

Kira s'était bien amusé avec certaines situations qu'il avait rencontré avec les techniciens. C'était avec eux qu'il passait le plus de temps alors qu'il travaillait sur son MS. Quelques fois, il avait entendus des remarques sur sa jeunesse, des suppositions sur l'influence que son père avait pu avoir dans l'obtention de son grade, sur son caractère qu'ils avaient tous imaginé hautain et supérieur dans un premier temps. Et quelques fois, les soldats s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit par leur supérieur, redoutant la réprimande et le blâme pour s'être moqué de lui. Kira les avait surpris alors qu'il ne s'était pas vexé du tout, s'en amusant même et usant d'un peu d'autodérision pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il comprenait que son âge était un frein, il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. Les techniciens avaient été très étonnés, agréablement, découvrant alors qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Et cela eu le dont d'ouvrir le contact avec eux, Kira commençant à bien s'entendre avec ces hommes avec qui il serait amené à travailler en étroite collaboration. Sa gentillesse et son humilité, sa politesse et son respect plurent rapidement à ses subalternes se détendant désormais en sa présence et apprenant à vraiment le connaître. Mais cela ne concernait que le personnel qui travaillait régulièrement aux MS avec lui et le Sergent Manhatan qui après un peu de méfiance, avait commencé à se relaxer, admirant aussi son implication dans son travail.

En revanche, ses relations avec l'escadron restaient tendues et Kira savait très bien pourquoi. Il était leur supérieur et dans une équipe de MS, il était donc celui qui prendrait les commandes de l'escadron au combat s'ils devaient arriver. C'était ainsi que cela se passait sauf si bien sûr le Capitaine ou son Second donnait ses propres ordres. Et en combat, c'étaient leur vie qui étaient en jeu avant tout. Il était normal qu'ils soient inquiets. Ils se demandaient s'il serait à la hauteur, s'il saurait gérer, si son jeune âge ne leur porterait pas préjudice, s'il ne mettrait pas leurs vies en danger... Ils se méfiaient et Kira ne pouvait encore une fois pas leur reprocher, lui même réagissant de la même manière à l'égard de leur capitaine au dessus de lui. Alors il n'était pas encore vraiment ami avec les autres pilotes avec qui il passait très peu de temps dans des interactions froides et un peu maladroites.

Une deuxième semaine passa, Kira travaillant sur son MS, y faisant ses propres réglages et usant de ses talents pour en améliorer le système d'exploitation, optimisant au maximum son GINN pour le mettre au plus haut de ses capacités. Sortis d'usine, les GINNs n'étaient pas vraiment terminés à ses yeux alors qu'il lui apportait naturellement nombre de perfectionnement évident pour lui. Mais son cas était particulier, il en était bien conscient. Sa naissance faisait de lui un Coordinateur bien au dessus des autres en terme de capacité. Humainement, il ne se sentait pas différent des autres mais il était impossible de dire qu'il n'était pas supérieur au niveau de ses aptitudes. Il avait dû travailler autant qu'un autre pour apprendre et s'améliorer mais il comprenait plus vite que la normale, il était plus intelligent, plus rapide, plus imaginatif... Sa mémoire étaient excellente comme toutes ses facultés. Il acceptait cet état de fait et il espérait que cela l'aiderait dans ses buts. La technologie était son domaine aussi, il était naturel pour lui d'améliorer sa machine qu'il trouvait encore primaire. Les MS étaient pleins de possibilités et il voyait sans mal qu'on en était qu'au début le leur développement. Il savait d'ailleurs que ZAFT travaillait pour améliorer ses machines. Pour le moment, son GINN était plutôt limité en capacité au vu du potentiel qu'il entre apercevait. Aussi, il l'améliora au mieux pour le pousser au maximum possible, faisant ses réglages alors qu'il avait ses préférences en matière de pilotage.

Au cour de cette deuxième semaine, Kira avait été convoqué par le Capitaine qui voulait lui parler. Il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Il savait que son affectation avait fait un peu bataille entre quelques Capitaines et Commandants, on ne lui avait pas caché. Le Commandant Zaven du Reosius avait beaucoup insisté pour l'avoir à son bord mais comme il avait déjà deux bons pilotes avec Timothée et Heine, on avait donné la priorité à d'autres pour répartir les forces. D'après son père, le Capitaine Gaymerick avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir et il était donc normal qu'il finisse par vouloir lui parler. Ils avaient tous été très occupés jusque là et Kira supposait que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas été appelé plus tôt. Ce fut finalement le cas et la rencontre ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

Le Capitaine avait clairement cherché à le mettre dans la poche. Il l'avait brossé dans le sens du poil, vantant ses mérites et ses capacités, il avait été élogieux envers son père. Il avait dit qu'il ferait des merveilles et qu'il serait certainement rapidement quelqu'un d'important chez ZAFT. Kira avait clairement senti qu'il cherchait à l'amadouer et à gagner sa sympathie mais ce comportement eu tout l'effet inverse, poussant la méfiance et la réserve du jeune homme à son égard. Il préférait nettement les réactions des autres pilotes et de l'équipage bien plus logique et naturelle. Certes l'homme avait certainement eu accès à ses résultats de formation et il connaissait donc ses aptitudes mais son attitude était clairement fausse et stratégique. Il avait cherché à le mettre de son côté, sous entendant que s'il faisait bien son travail, ou plutôt lui obéissait bien et allait dans son sens aux oreilles de Kira, il pourrait éventuellement obtenir avancement et privilèges. Cela avait terminé de convaincre le jeune homme qu'il ne s'entendrait pas avec son Capitaine arrogant. L'homme se vantait même en disant qu'il s'améliorerait encore sous ses ordres comme s'il était le meilleur Capitaine du monde. Il disait que lorsque la guerre éclaterait, ZAFT écraserait les forces terriennes et qu'un pilote comme lui aurait un grand rôle à jouer. Dégoûté, Kira l'avait écouté en silence, neutre et illisible, son sourire absent de ses lèvres. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, restant respectueux bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il préférait rester calme, sachant qu'un tel imbécile ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il ne serait pas à son avantage de batailler avec lui. C'était officiel, il n'aimait pas cet homme qui derrière la fausse estime qu'il affichait devant lui, le prenait clairement pour un gamin qu'il pourrait utiliser. L'adolescent avait donc décidé de garder ses distances et une relation la plus simple possible avec lui.

Très vite, la vie sur le Telior avait pris sa routine, chacun trouvant sa place. Le vaisseau voyageait autour des PLANTs tranquillement, faisant le lien avec les équipages placés de manière fixe. Les déplacement étaient aléatoires, laissé à la décision des Capitaines et Commandants de vaisseaux. Ainsi la répartition des forces n'étaient pas constante bien que toujours suffisantes et en faisant cela, ils empêchaient leurs ennemis de mettre en place une stratégie basée sur leurs habitudes. Évidemment, Aprilius, la capitale, était la ville la mieux protégée. Les tensions ne cessaient plus de grimper depuis que Junius sept était devenue une colonie de production agricole. Les sponsors et nations terriennes contre eux n'acceptaient pas l'idée de l'auto suffisance des PLANTs. Et cela ne tarda pas à aboutir au début des combats que tous appréhendaient. Le premier affrontement officiel eut lieu non loin de September 2, ensuite suivis d'autres tout autour des PLANTs. La guerre n'était pas officiellement déclarée et les combats restaient localisés, disséminés et rapides mais ils étaient violents. Kira avait l'impression qu'ils étaient l'expression de la tension extrême régnant entre les deux camps qui se faisaient face sans bouger depuis des mois. Il suffisait qu'un vaisseau s'approche trop pour faire réagir ceux d'en face et déclencher l'affrontement. Ce fut alors les premiers combats des Mobiles Suits et ils firent immédiatement leurs preuves, mettant en échecs les Mobiles Armors des forces Terriennes. Aussi, le moral des soldats de ZAFT était au beau fixe. Kira lui, était triste de voir ce qu'il se passait. La guerre semblait être inévitable. Beaucoup, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, semblaient vouloir en découdre, ne cherchant plus la solution de paix.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après le premier affrontement, Kira eut l'occasion de joindre son père pour la première fois depuis son départ. Celui-ci semblait très inquiet pour lui au vue de la tournure des événements. L'adolescent s'efforça de le rassurer et ils parlèrent un peu de sa vie à bord. Il expliqua qu'il était bien installé et il rit un peu en racontant au Général qu'il avait eu raison au sujet de son Capitaine, Wilfried râlant contre « ce jeune arrogant » comme il l'appelait. Il lui parla de ses relations tendues avec l'escadron bien qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Son père le rassura, admettant qu'il n'était pas dans une position facile pour un premier poste. Il était jeune à un grade respectable et on le mettait déjà dans une potion de chef d'escadron. C'était un défi de taille. Wilfried avait pourtant l'air confiant à ce sujet, lui disant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir et qu'une fois cela fait, il obtiendrait la confiance des autres et aussi certainement un peu d'admiration. Le jeune homme fut touché de sentir que son père ne doutait absolument pas de sa capacité à tenir son poste avec brio malgré son manque d'expérience. Le Général lui conseilla de rester lui même et de se faire confiance, certain que tout se passerait bien. Ils discutèrent aussi un peu de la situation, Wilfried lui donnant des nouvelles du Conseil Suprême et de leurs discussions et décisions. Le Chancelier et ses conseillers ne cédaient pas et tentaient encore et toujours de négocier. Le début des combats ne changeait rien au niveau politique pour le moment, cela étant considéré comme des accrochages normaux avec la présence militaire lourde autour des PLANTs. Pour les soldats sur le terrain, cela n'avait rien de petits accrochages mais au niveau officiel, cela n'était pas une raison de déclencher la guerre et c'était tant mieux. Ayant tout deux connaissance des excellentes performances que leurs MS montraient déjà, Kira et son père espérèrent que cela ferait réfléchir leurs ennemis avant de déclencher des batailles.

Ce fut le lendemain de cette discussion que Kira vécu son premier combat. Ils étaient alors autour de Januarius, accompagnant un autre classe Nazca en poste fixe autour de la colonie. C'était les forces Terriennes qui avaient lancé les hostilités. Le Capitaine n'avait alors pas tardé à lancer son escadron et Kira avait combattu pour la première fois en condition réelle. Et il avait alors mis en application une chose qu'il s'était promis en s'engageant : ne pas tuer sauf s'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il s'était entraîné comme un forcené. Il était un incroyable pilote, tous étaient d'accord là dessus en le voyant faire, alors il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser ses capacités pour sauver un maximum de vies, même celles de ces ennemis. Aussi, dés qu'il affronta son premier adversaire, il mit en pratique ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant ses entraînements. Il démolissait la machine et son armement de manière irrémédiable, mais il épargnait le cockpit et son pilote. Il n'avait jamais agis ainsi en simulation, sachant que les ennemis n'étaient pas réels, mais là, il y avait de véritables vies en jeu et il n'était pas du tout décidé à tuer si facilement. De toute manière, au vu des très larges effectifs des forces terriennes, cela ne servait à rien. Démolir les machines en revanche était plus productif pour eux. S'efforcer d'épargner les pilotes lui demandait plus de travail, plus de précision, imposant plus de difficulté et de danger mais cela en valait la peine à ses yeux. S'il avait des capacités extraordinaires, il était décidé à s'en servir en respectant ses idéaux. Et il réalisa bien vite en se comparant aux autres qu'il restait toute même très rapide et efficace même en agissant de la sorte.

Avec le début des combats, la tension dans l'escadron monta d'un cran à l'idée de partir se battre sous les ordres de Kira. Il était désormais certains pour l'adolescent que son Capitaine voulait le mettre à sa botte, usant de paroles doucereuses et de flatteries. Le jeune pilote s'en fichait pas mal, gardant une attitude fermée et distante avec l'homme qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Il affichait juste le respect dû à un supérieur bien que cela n'était que façade. Il ne répondait pas à ses invitations à dîner ou ses propositions pour lui donner certains privilèges tel que la communication ou plus de temps libre et de confort, des repas de meilleures qualités que les autres. Il refusait toujours poliment, ne voulant par entrer dans ce jeu là et détestant de telle pratiques injustes. Seulement, il le privilégiait devant l'équipage et cela ne l'aidait pas à s'intégrer au contraire, surtout avec les autres pilotes. Lorsque Gaymerick avait fait remarquer à l'escadron qu'ils étaient sous les ordres du Lieutenant Lorenne sur le terrain avec un certain dédain pour le reste des pilotes, ils n'avaient pas du tout appréciés. Il agissait hautainement à l'égard de l'équipage pourtant très bien alors que Kira n'avait vu que des bons dossiers sur le Telior, et il le mettait en avant par rapport aux autres. Cela agaçait énormément le jeune pilote qui s'en retrouvait bien incommodé dans ses relations. Il ne cautionnait jamais bien qu'il n'aille pas ouvertement contre le Capitaine alors que c'était là une mauvaise idée. Il restait pourtant humble et gentil, respectueux et aimable avec tous. Cela avaient adoucit certains mais pas tous loin de là.

Et de ce fait, son escadron le prenait encore davantage pour un enfant gâté placé là par son père pour satisfaire un caprice. Alors au premier combat, ce fut sur les dents qu'ils partirent tous ensemble. Kira s'était forcé à la détente et à la concentration et il s'était lancé le premier au décollage pour contrer les MA des forces terriennes. Et ses capacités en simulation s'étaient révélées aussi valables sur le terrain en situation réelle. Les combats extérieurs étaient retransmis dans tout le vaisseau pour que tous puissent suivre et agir en conséquence, surtout pour les techniciens et chargés d'armement. Aussi, tous purent observer les capacités de leur escadron dés le premier affrontement et surtout celle de son jeune Lieutenant. À la demande du Capitaine, Kira prit immédiatement les choses en main. Bien que réticents, tous obéirent. Il usa de tactiques de combat en équipe, leur demandant de se couvrir les uns les autres au besoin. Il gardait toujours un œil sur son radar qu'il avait amélioré au mieux, veillant à ce qu'aucun ne se retrouve en difficulté alors que les MA étaient plus nombreux qu'eux. Si c'était le cas, il allait aider immédiatement, cherchant à sauvegarder ses camarades avant tout et les machines précieuses dans un deuxième temps, couvrant leur vaisseau qui n'entrait pas dans le combat. Et il se battait lui même avec excellence, s'efforçant de ne pas toucher aux cockpits. Il y parvint parfaitement au premier combat et il louait le fait que les machines explosaient bien moins facilement dans l'espace en l'absence d'oxygène, cela lui permettant de démolir les machines sans tuer le pilote. Cette spécificité dans ses agissement ne fut pas remarquée par son équipage. En revanche, le fait qu'il soit un pilote extraordinaire fut immédiatement noté alors que dés le premier combat, il neutralisa la moitié des ennemis à lui tout seul. Et dans un même temps, il gardait un œil sur ses équipiers, les aidant au besoin et dirigeant la formation aussi bien qu'il le put, s'adaptant à celle de leurs ennemis et louant les cours et les nombreuses simulations auxquels il s'était astreint. Cela lui avait donné les bons réflexes.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés victorieux au Telior après le premier affrontement, Kira avait pu sentir une légère détente chez les autres pilotes semblant rassurés. Il avait été félicité, beaucoup surpris par son talent dans son MS. Il eut d'ailleurs droit aux éloges pompeuses du Capitaine et de son second, n'aimant guère la manière dont l'homme s'y prit devant tout le monde et de manière très exagérée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela alors qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être le centre d'attention. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, préférant la discrétion, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se battait. Et en ce qui concernait Gaymerick, s'était vraiment surfait, l'homme se vantant d'avoir eu la bonne idée en le recrutant. Kira y coupa court sous prétexte de devoir s'occuper de sa machine. Le Capitaine avait tenté de l'emmener avec lui pour discuter de ses aptitudes extraordinaires, lui disant de laisser le MS aux techniciens. Le jeune pilote avait pourtant décliné, déclarant qu'il préférait s'occuper lui même de son GINN et l'homme avait laissé tomber, en remettant une couche pour vanter son implication en partant. Ce sketch fini et l'homme parti, Kira n'avait pu s'empêcher une remarque agacée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, remarque que les techniciens et les pilotes avaient entendu, commençant alors à comprendre que peut-être, il n'appréciait guère cette situation. Ce soir là, il avait dîné pour la première fois avec son escadron dans une ambiance relativement détendue, discutant pilotage et tactique.

Ce combat fut le premier d'une longue série alors que dans les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, ils se multipliaient. Heureusement, la guerre n'avait pas été déclenchée pour le moment, les escarmouches ne prêtant pas encore à conséquence politique. Le Conseil Suprême restait ferme et décidé, les PLANTs et ses habitants suivant cette ligne de conduite. Le Chancelier avait de nouveau déposée une demande appuyée d'indépendance, leurs alliées venant renforcer la pression alors que les excellents résultats en combat des MS venaient faire réfléchir un peu plus.

À bord du Telior, Kira gagna enfin sa place grâce aux combats bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas, c'était le seul bon côté qu'il avait pu y trouver : l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Les affrontements n'étaient pas très fréquents. En général, ils survenaient une ou deux fois par semaine suivant les secteurs où ils se trouvaient et la tension régnant alors entre les forces en présence. Parfois, ils se battaient plusieurs jours d'affilés, parfois pas du tout pendant une, deux ou trois semaines. Le jeune Lieutenant s'illustra rapidement alors qu'il était de loin le plus efficace de l'escadron. Il était un pilote d'élite à n'en pas douter, rapide, précis, efficace et incroyable aux commandes de son MS, tous le reconnaissant enfin pour ses talents indiscutables. Puis ce furent ses capacités de chef qui furent reconnues après plusieurs combats. Il adoptait toujours la meilleure tactique, privilégiant le travail d'équipe. Il avait très vite su évaluer les capacités de chaque pilote et s'en servir efficacement. Il protégeait toujours les vies humaines en priorité, les machines ensuite. Il savait toujours couvrir parfaitement le Telior qui ne fut jamais inquiété. Il était toujours parfaitement calme et maîtrisé. Il avait l'œil sur tout alors qu'il était toujours là pour aider ses camarades lorsqu'ils étaient en difficulté. Il s'adaptait aux formations ennemies et il se servait du terrain quand c'était possible. Il essayait de mettre un terme à l'affrontement le plus rapidement possible. Et par son comportement et ses résultats, il obtint très vite la confiance et le respect véritable cette fois de son escadron.

Le Capitaine profitait largement de son talent pour faire bonne figure auprès des autres Capitaines et Commandants qu'ils croisaient mais Kira s'en fichait pas mal. Sur le Telior, les pilotes et les techniciens commencèrent à vraiment remarquer que leur Lieutenant n'aimait pas du tout leur Capitaine et son comportement en se rapprochant de lui, le trouvant plus admirable encore par son humilité et sa droiture. Le jeune pilote se fit sa place par son mérite et le summum fut un jour où son escadron se retrouva submergé par le nombre et par un vaisseau ennemi finalement entré en piste. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés mais Kira n'avait pas paniqué et il avait déployé toute sa force pour sortir ses camarades de ce piège. Ce jour là, il avait tué pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour sortir de là, n'ayant pas le temps ou les moyens de veiller à la survies des pilotes ennemis. Il savait qu'il arriverait un moment où il n'aurait pas le choix et ce fut cette fois là. Il avait des priorités, les siens et ses amis passaient avant les ennemis même s'il détestait cela, traitant toute vie en égale. Il s'y était préparé, il y avait été préparé et entraîné alors lorsqu'il n'eut plus le choix, il n'hésita pas bien que cela fut très difficile à avaler pour lui. Il savait pourquoi il le faisait, pourquoi il se battait et pourquoi il était prêt à couvrir ses mains de sang. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Sa seule consolation ce jour là avait été d'avoir sauvé son escadron au complet. Il avait simplement été irréel aux yeux de ses hommes qui l'avaient vu se battre comme un forcené pour les protéger, ne laissant rien les atteindre. Il était allé jusqu'à mettre hors jeu l'armement principal du vaisseau engagé et cela avait mis un terme au combat, l'ennemi se retirant avec de lourdes pertes.

C'était essoufflé et épuisé que Kira avait regagné le vaisseau, rentrant comme à son habitude le dernier pour vérifier que tous revenaient sain et sauf. Il avait eu la surprise de voir Ulrick Rayker, le plus âgé de l'escadron, le Sous-Lieutenant et aussi le plus réfractaire à sa présence au départ, venir ouvrir lui même son cockpit pour l'aider à en sortir. Kira avait alors vu beaucoup d'admiration, de respect et de gratitude dans ses yeux alors qu'il l'avait remercié et félicité pour les avoir sorti de ce pétrin. Tout l'escadron en avait fait de même, l'attendant derrière Ulrick. Puis cela avait été tout l'équipage. À partir de ce jour, Kira avait gagné le respect et l'admiration de tous, restant lui même avec sa gentillesse, son doux sourire et son humilité qui avait touché tout le monde. Le contraste entre le pilote redoutable et l'adolescent si tranquille et généreux était saisissant.

Mais tous avaient fini par voir sa grande âme aussi au combat alors qu'on n'avait finalement remarqué qu'il épargnait les pilotes ennemis autant que possible. C'était le Capitaine qui l'avait remarqué. Depuis le début, Gaymerick avait cherché à mettre Kira dans sa poche, seulement, le jeune homme ne s'était pas révélé très coopératif. Il ne se laissait pas influencer, il refusait de se soumettre, il refusait une relation amicale avec lui, il refusait de se laisser soudoyer. Il restait toujours prudemment distant et neutre avec lui, coupant court aux discussions dés qu'il le pouvait. Il ne l'approuvait jamais bien qu'il suive les ordres et il se montrait insensible à tout ce qu'il lui proposait ouvertement ou non. L'adolescent n'aimait absolument pas son Capitaine alors que celui-ci s'était confirmé être bagarreur dés le début des combats, n'hésitant pas à les provoquer. Et lorsque son Lieutenant s'était révélé être l'élite que ses instructeurs avaient vanté, il avait accentué la chose, profitant des victoires de l'escadron pour son profit. Mais ces combats ne servaient à rien et le jeune homme s'était mis à vraiment détester Gaymerick pour ce comportement irresponsable, puéril et brutal. Il était évident qu'il se servait des performances de l'escadron pour se faire bien voir des supérieurs. Tous s'en étaient rendus compte. Mais le fait que son pilote vedette ne le suivait pas, le l'encensait pas, n'était pas à sa botte et ne s'écrasait pas devant lui avait vite commencé à agacer le Capitaine. Kira l'avait senti alors que ses échanges avec Gaymerick s'étaient tendus, sentant l'énervement de l'homme à son égard. Il n'en n'avait que faire, continuant à se respecter lui même et ne changeant pas sa ligne de conduite. Jamais il n'approuverait cet homme brutal et extrémiste qui l'avait définitivement dégoûté le jour où il l'avait félicité d'avoir « tué ces chiens de Naturels ».

L'homme avait bien évidemment fini par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas de son côté et qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait alors commencé à chercher la petite bête avec lui, guettant toute erreur qu'il pouvait faire pour ensuite lui reprocher. Tous avaient remarqué la tension qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. Les pilotes et techniciens plus proches de l'adolescent que tout autre avaient vite compris pourquoi alors que cela faisaient un moment qu'ils avaient vu que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance et l'avancement. Ils avaient compris. En voyant ses aptitudes, Ulrick et Jeremiah avaient pris le temps d'aller lire son dossier, découvrant alors ses talents multiples et de haut niveau. Ils avaient aussi découvert que c'était par mérite qu'il était là alors que dans leur rapport de formation, les instructeurs avaient trop insisté sur ce mot pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Cela n'avait rien d'officiel mais beaucoup savaient que faire cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas eu de piston pour en arriver là. Les deux hommes avaient révélé leur découverte et cela n'avait fait que renforcer le respect que l'on donnait au jeune Lieutenant. Tous savaient maintenant qu'il était une personne véritablement gentille et respectueuse, humble et tolérant, protecteur et bienveillant. Alors forcément, le fait qu'il n'aime pas le Capitaine et son comportement coulait de source. Les pilotes et les techniciens étaient du côté du jeune homme, n'aimant pas franchement leur supérieur eux non plus et tous espéraient que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice.

Cherchant les défauts, en particulier en combat pour mieux attaquer son Lieutenant et le casser un peu, Gaymerick avait fini par remarquer sa particularité. Il avait vu qu'il épargnait leurs ennemis et cela ne lui plu pas du tout. Il l'avait un jour interpellé au milieu des autres en plein repas alors que celui-ci se passait dans la bonne humeur. Et c'était au beau milieu des autres qu'il avait fait la remarque pour ensuite faire un sermon sur le fait qu'il fallait exterminer l'ennemi et les Naturels, lui ordonnant ensuite de cesser immédiatement. Il était ensuite parti sans attendre de réponse, certain d'être obéit. La chose avait été accueillie de différentes manières suivant les personnes. Les extrémistes anti-Naturels l'avaient traité de traître et de lâche, se faisant parfois véhéments avec lui. D'autres ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser et d'autres n'y voyaient là que l'expression de son caractère doux et bienveillant. Heureusement pour lui et il en fut soulagé, Ulrick, Jeremiah, Deborah, Julia et Tiger réagirent positivement. Ils avaient alors confiance en lui alors qu'il était un bon chef et qu'il leur avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Ils le soutenaient et étaient de son côté, comme le Sergent Manhatan et une partie des techniciens. Cela le rassura alors qu'il s'était aussi fait des ennemis avec cette révélation que tous notèrent lors des combats suivants.

Parce qu'en effet, malgré l'ordre du Capitaine, Kira ne changea pas sa façon de se battre au contraire. Il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé, restant noble, assuré, sûr de lui et fier. Il ne réagissait pas aux provocations, il restait calme et tranquille, ne se montrant pas affecté extérieurement même s'il l'était intérieurement, blessé par un tel comportement. Les discussions rares avec son père le réconfortaient un peu. Sans honte, il lui avait expliqué sa manière de se battre et Wilfried avait souri avec douceur, y reconnaissant bien là son fils adoré. Il ne lui avait rien reproché alors que Kira savait aussi faire ce qu'il fallait quand s'était nécessaire et qu'il n'y avait plus le choix. Comprenant l'adolescent, le Général l'avait soutenu, le priant cependant de faire attention à lui pour ne pas perdre la vie en voulant sauver celle d'un ennemi. Il lui avait dis qu'il était fier de lui, très fier plus que jamais, lui disant de ne rien changer et de rester lui même bien qu'avec une bonne dose de prudence supplémentaire. Il lui avait demandé s'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il intervienne pour faire modifier son affectation mais Kira refusa, ne voulant pas de passe droit et lui disant qu'il verrait bien. Voir son père même à travers un écran faisait du bien au jeune pilote alors qu'il n'était pas parvenu à joindre ses amis depuis son embarquement.

Après cela, les relations entre le jeune pilote et le Capitaine, le second et une partie de l'équipage se tendirent graduellement de plus en plus. Gaymerick ordonna plusieurs fois à Kira d'abattre ses adversaires et si Kira ne répliquait pas, une fois en combat, il ignorait l'ordre pour agir comme à son habitude. Cela commença bientôt à lui valoir de mémorables réprimandes de la part du Capitaine qui préférait bien souvent faire cela en public. À la fin d'année, après un énième combat et toujours le même refus d'obéir du jeune homme, Gaymerick lui infligea un blâme et une mise à pied qu'il passa enfermé en cellule. Cela fit débat dans l'équipage, ceux qui étaient du côté du jeune homme en furent scandalisés, les neutres trouvant que le Capitaine allait trop loin alors que jamais la façon d'agir du jeune homme n'avait porté préjudice aux missions, à l'escadron ou au vaisseau alors qu'il remportaient tout ses combats, et ceux contre lui furent heureux de le voir ainsi. Mais quelle que furent les positions, tous se tendirent nettement, appréhendant ouvertement ou non un combat sans leur pilote vedette et chef d'escadron. Mais il n'y en eut pas au soulagement général. Kira resta une semaine à l'isolement, ratant le nouvel an et ses festivités, cela ne faisant que le mettre plus en colère encore contre son Capitaine alors qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de changer.

Sortant enfin de cellule, Ulrick et Jeremiah venus le chercher avec joie, Kira apprit qu'on avait changé leur mission. Désormais, ils étaient en poste fixe autour de Junius, en compagnie d'un classe Laurasia, le Nadal et surtout en compagnie d'un autre classe Nazca, le Reosius. Le visage du jeune pilote s'éclaira largement à cette information, intriguant ses deux pilotes qui comprirent lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il avait des amis sur ce vaisseau. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se renseigner sur ce qu'il avait raté pendant son isolement. Il apprit alors que la rencontre prévue entre le Conseil Suprême de PLANT et les Sponsors en vu de négocier avait très mal tournée. Il y avait eu un attentat et de trop nombreux membres du Conseil avaient été tués à l'horreur de Kira. Le Blue Cosmos avait d'abord revendiqué l'attentat mais on avait ensuite découvert que cela avait été commandité par les nations Sponsors. Le Chancelier avait alors immédiatement cessé toutes les exportations vers la Terre en réponse. Les nations dépendants d'eux allaient décliner rapidement. Cela empirait vraiment la situation devenue dramatique maintenant.

Quelques jours après sa sortie de cellule, l'équipage entier était convoqué dans le hangar pour on ne savait quelle raison. Ce fut dans le silence que tous se mirent au garde à vous à l'entrée des officiers supérieurs. Kira se tenant devant ne rata absolument pas le regard noir que lui lança son Capitaine. Celui-ci les balaya des yeux un moment avant de finalement prendre la parole. Il parla d'obéissance et de discipline, tous comprenant immédiatement que le jeune pilote était ciblé. Il insista énormément, fixant longuement le Lieutenant à plusieurs reprises. Il parla de traîtrise et de lâcheté.

\- Ceux qui refusent de suivre les ordres seront sévèrement punis, posa froidement le Capitaine en marchant devant eux lentement. Vous êtes des soldats et l'on ne vous autorise pas à faire ce que bon vous semble. Tuer nos ennemis, tuer les Naturels, est notre devoir, dit-il alors que Kira serrait les dents de colère à cette déclaration. J'ose espérer qu'après une semaine à réfléchir à l'isolement, vous ne l'oublierez plus Lieutenant Lorenne, posa-t-il en se plantant devant lui pour le dominer de sa plus grande taille et stature. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous abattrez nos ennemis sans hésitation. C'est un ordre, claqua-t-il froidement.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'adolescent ne relève un regard brûlant sur lui, déterminé. Il n'avait jamais répondu mais il ne put s'en empêcher cette fois :

\- Je refuse monsieur, posa-t-il froidement parfaitement entendu de tous et surprenant tout le monde.

Gaymerick se tendit, la fureur se peignant sur son visage à cette affront.

\- Vous êtes un lâche et un faible Lorenne, un traître, cracha-t-il. C'est un ordre !

\- Vous pourrez me l'ordonner autant de fois que vous le voudrez, je refuserais toujours monsieur, répondit-il avec assurance. Et je ne suis ni un traître ni un lâche.

\- Ah et peut-on savoir ce qui motive un tel comportement ? demanda Gaymerick moqueusement. Voulez vous montrer que vous êtes le meilleur en faisant cela ? Vous n'êtes rien Lorenne !

\- Je ne me suis pas engagé pour ça, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes vous engagé ? demanda hautainement l'homme.

\- Je me suis engagé pour protéger les PLANTs ! Pour protéger nos maisons et nos familles ! Pour me battre pour la paix ! Pour mettre un terme à cette situation dramatique au plus vite ! Je me suis engagé pour protéger pas pour tuer ! Tuer ne serre à rien ! La haine appelle la haine, le sang appelle le sang et la vengeance appelle la vengeance. Je refuse de m'engager dans cette spirale infernale. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous installerons la paix. Qui voudrait d'un monde bâti sur des cadavres ?! J'ai la capacité de pouvoir me battre en évitant les morts, il est donc logique que j'en use. Cette attitude ne nuit en rien aux missions et aux combats. J'ai remporté toute mes batailles et mes résultats restent parfaits. Vous n'avez rien à me reprocher comme pilote et chef d'escadron. Tuer les pilotes ennemis ne serre à rien. Les effectifs des forces terriennes sont tels qu'ils ont bien plus de pilotes que de machines et donc ils ne manquent pas de remplaçant. Ce n'est pas comme si les tuer nous avancerait beaucoup. Cela ne ferait que faire grandir la haine. Je suis bien plus efficace en démolissant le matériel, cela à un véritable impact puisque cela leur coûte cher et ce n'est pas une ressource illimitée. Ainsi, j'inflige aussi une lourde défaite psychologique à l'ennemi. Et enfin, si plus en faisaient de même, nous donnerions un poids en plus pour la paix au Conseil Suprême en leur donnant un argument de non violence dans les négociations tout en marquant notre supériorité ! expliqua-t-il attentivement écouté de tous de plus en plus surpris par son discours. Je ne tuerais pas si je n'y suis pas obligé. Je suis un soldat. Le premier devoir d'un soldat, c'est la protection ! rappela-t-il durement. On ne tue pas simplement parce qu'on le peut ou que ça nous arrange ! s'écria-t-il. Là est la véritable lâcheté pour fuir les efforts à fournir pour s'entendre avec les autres ! Je ne suis pas un boucher et un meurtrier ! Je suis un soldat ! Je me bas pour protéger et pour la paix ! Alors je refuse monsieur ! réaffirma-t-il avec force.

Il eut à peine terminé que Gaymerick lui envoyait un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin alors que tous avaient sursauté à ce geste inattendu. Le coup puissant l'avait envoyé s'écraser au sol malgré l'apesanteur, le jeune homme se cognant violemment dans un bruit sec. Tout s'immobilisa soudain, Kira relevant un regard furieux vers son supérieur, posant une main sur sa joue alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche, sa lèvre entaillée. Heureusement que ses entraînement au combat à main nu au centre de formation avaient fini par faire passer sa peur des coups héritée de ses deux ans orphelin à Copernicus. Gaymerick en rage voulu s'avancer de nouveau vers lui mais son second l'arrêta. Il était interdit de brutaliser de la sorte ses hommes et le Lieutenant Hamel s'interposa, un peu choqué par le geste du Capitaine après la tirade pleine de sens du Lieutenant. Il était du côté de son supérieur mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser frapper le jeune homme de la sorte. Il risquait des sanctions lourdes surtout au vu du nom du pilote et il risquait de perdre le contrôle de son propre équipage avec un tel comportement. Il lui attrapa donc le bras, lui murmurant quelque chose pour le calmer et Gaymerick obtempéra, jetant un regard noir à l'adolescent :

\- Vous obéirez que vous le vouliez ou non Lorenne, gronda-t-il. Je me fiche de votre idéalisme et de votre droiture, dit-il avec moquerie. Vous m'obéirez, dit-il avant de partir à grand pas.

Une fois l'homme et son second disparut, Ulrick, Jeremiah, Deborah, Tiger et Julia se précipitèrent vers l'adolescent au sol.

\- Lieutenant ! s'écria le plus âgé. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en l'asseyant correctement.

\- Ça va, ne vous en faîte pas Sous-Lieutenant, assura-t-il en se redressant dans l'apesanteur.

Il massa un peu sa joue alors que les techniciens étaient venus l'entourer aussi. Beaucoup étaient choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ceux contre le jeune homme s'en allant en riant de sa mésaventure. Une fois les indésirables partis, Deborah et Tiger se mirent à pester contre leur Capitaine, comme Ulrick alors que tous tenaient à leur Lieutenant maintenant. Le Sergent Manhatan vint s'accroupir devant lui, tous conscient qu'il avait pris un sacré coup. Gaymerick était plutôt costaud au contraire de l'adolescent qui avait fait un beau vol plané. Et au vu du sang coulant un peu de sa bouche, de sa lèvre explosée et du sérieux hématome qui apparaissait déjà, l'homme n'avait pas été loin de lui casser la mâchoire.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la tête qui tourne Lieutenant ? Demanda le technicien inquiet pour l'adolescent qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

\- Un peu mais ça va passer, répondit Kira en faisant mine de se relever complètement.

Il avait l'air un peu étourdi. Jeremiah et Ulrick l'aidèrent, prenant chacun un bras et le tenant le temps d'être sûr qu'il pouvait assurer lui même son équilibre alors qu'ils flottaient. L'adolescent était un peu amoché et Julia arriva bientôt avec un linge imbibé d'eau froide. Il la remercia lorsqu'elle lui tendit. Il essuya le sang de son menton, plaquant la petite serviette fraîche sur le coup en sifflant de douleur.

\- Il faudrait mettre un peu de glace là dessus et aller faire une radio, remarqua Jeremiah. Il vous a peut-être abîmé la mâchoire avec un tel coup, remarqua-t-il l'air un peu inquiet alors qu'il était d'un ordinaire neutre.

\- Ce salopard ! ragea Deborah.

\- C'est interdit de frapper ainsi ! ajouta Tiger en colère. En plus vous avez raison, remarqua-t-il.

Cela surprit agréablement Kira satisfait par sa réaction et il le fut davantage quand ceux restés autour de lui suivirent le mouvement. Ce fut des regards plus admiratifs encore qu'il reçut le leur part et il en fut heureux. Non pas pour la reconnaissance mais pour le fait qu'ils acceptaient son raisonnement et l'approuvaient. Et ils comprenaient désormais son attitude en combat. Leur réaction soulagea l'adolescent. Ulrick insista pour faire un tour à l'infirmerie et Kira se laissa conduire encadré du Sous-Lieutenant et du Caporal alors que les autres retournaient à leur travail en discutant de cet incident qui les choquait tous. Au final, il s'avéra que Gaymerick avait fissuré la mâchoire de son pilote et lorsque le médecin de bord apprit comment cela était arrivé, il fut très en colère, promettant de faire un rapport à ce sujet. Et Kira en fit de même le soir même, rédigeant un rapport pour le QG en y adjoignant la vidéo du hangar au moment dit. Dans la situation présente et sachant qu'il ne serait pas envoyé tout de suite, il savait que la réaction mettrait du temps à arriver mais il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Ce soir là, il se demanda comment il arriverait à manger alors qu'il peinait à ouvrir la bouche à cause de l'hématome douloureux malgré les antidouleurs donnés par le médecin. Il fut touché lorsque le chef cuistot qui avait assisté à la scène, lui avait amené une bonne soupe qu'il avait préparé en se doutant qu'il aurait du mal. Il le remercia chaudement et mangea facilement grâce à cela, entouré de ses pilotes qui le ne lâchaient plus. Après tout, ils étaient maintenant assez proches et Kira était très respecté, davantage après son discours mais il restait un adolescent qui n'avait pas encore quinze ans et en conséquence, tous avaient tendance à veiller sur lui. Le coup asséné par le Capitaine les avait révolté et ils s'étaient naturellement fait protecteurs autour de lui.

Le lendemain de cet incident, une réunion était prévue avec deux des pilotes du Nadal et deux des pilotes du Reosius pour l'escadron ainsi qu'avec les seconds des vaisseaux pour le Capitaine afin d'ajuster leur défense. Le Telior était le nouvel arrivant et il fallait donc ajuster la stratégie en cas de combat. La rencontre avait lieu sur leur vaisseau et secrètement, Kira espéra voir arriver ses amis. Ce fut en compagnie de son escadron, du Second et du Capitaine, que Kira attendit leurs invités ce jour là. Gaymerick le fusillait du regard et il l'ignorait superbement. Il avait été touché de voir que ses pilotes s'étaient placés autour de lui l'air de rien, comme pour s'interposer devant le Capitaine. Les soldats du Nadal furent les premiers arrivés, vite suivis de ceux du Reosius. L'adolescent reconnu immédiatement le Capitaine Ozoff, heureux de la revoir et il fut ravi de voir Timothée avec elle. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir Heine avec lui mais un autre pilote. Cependant, Timothée était déjà une bouffée d'air pour lui. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, les militaires se saluant respectueusement, d'abord posté devant le Capitaine. Puis la dame et le pilote blond tournèrent le regard vers lui, repérant immédiatement son large bleu à la mâchoire. Ils écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux mais ne firent aucune remarque échangeant les salutations de rigueur avec Gaymerick. Puis la rousse se tourna vers l'adolescent qui lui adressa son sourire habituel un peu déformé par le gonflement de sa mâchoire abîmée :

\- Bonjour Lieutenant Lorenne. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, salua-t-elle en surprenant un peu les autres.

\- J'en suis moi aussi très heureux Capitaine, répondit-il. Comment va le Commandant Zaven ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Il va très bien. Il vous adresse d'ailleurs ses salutations et son amitié, annonça-t-elle. Il espère que vous aurez l'occasion de vous rencontrer pendant notre collaboration ici, dit-elle en étonnant les autres.

\- Et bien je l'espère moi aussi, répondit l'adolescent bien que doutant que Gaymerick lui donne la permission. Pourriez vous transmettre mes amitiés et mes salutations à votre Commandant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle.

Les seconds et le Capitaine s'éloignèrent ensuite, tous les observant disparaître et seulement alors, Timothée s'approcha rapidement de lui l'air inquiet. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'or et à la peau bronzée s'arrêta devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment sous l'attention de tout les pilotes et ce fut le léger sourire de Kira qui fit bouger son ami. Celui-ci vint le serrer dans ses bras et il en fit autant immédiatement, ravi de le revoir en personne. L'aîné s'écarta ensuite, le scrutant et fronçant les sourcils devant sa mâchoire abîmée.

\- Qui a osé te frapper ? demanda-t-il un peu dangereusement en surprenant ceux qui les entouraient.

L'escadron de Kira avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis sur le Reosius et celui-ci avait vraiment l'air en colère en découvrant ce coup.

\- Ce n'est rien Tim, assura Kira.

\- À d'autre Kira, répondit celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une petite divergence d'opinion, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

\- Le Capitaine l'a frappé, lâcha directement Deborah en choquant les nouveaux venus.

\- Soldat Wooper ! réprimanda immédiatement le jeune Lieutenant.

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais ce salopard ne mérite pas que vous le couvriez, répondit-elle.

\- Quand bien même et surveillez votre langage, demanda Kira d'une voix ferme mais tranquille.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle respectueusement.

Les nouveaux venus furent surpris de la voir respecter ainsi l'adolescent.

\- Ton Capitaine t'a frappé ! s'insurgea Timothée. Pourquoi ?

Kira lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il se passait, le pilote blond se faisant fermé.

\- Ton père est au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- De quoi ? Que je me bat de cette façon ? demanda le brun.

\- Non, ça c'est évident pour toi mon gentil petit Kira, s'amusa-t-il en étonnant une fois les autres devant l'évidence dont-il en faisait. Je veux dire, tu lui as dit que Gaymerick t'avait frappé ?

\- Non et je ne compte pas le faire, il s'inquiéterait pour rien, répondit-il. Et il a autre chose à faire en ce moment.

\- Il voudrait savoir tu sais. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tu as fait un rapport au moins j'espère, demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Kira. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, remarqua-t-il en en faisant rire quelques uns.

\- Zolar et les autres ne vont pas être content en apprenant ça, s'amusa le blond alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour une salle où ils pourraient discuter.

\- Je n'ai réussi à joindre personne depuis que je suis sur le Telior. Comment vont-ils ? demanda Kira.

\- Au dernière nouvelles, tout le monde va bien. Zolar fait merveille dans son MA, Raja adore son poste, Alexander est devenu indispensable sur son Nazca, son Commandant ne veut plus le lâcher, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Et Heine ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est toujours avec toi sur le Reosius ? questionna le Lieutenant.

\- Il va bien. Mais il n'est plus sur le Reosius depuis quelques semaines, apprit-il. Comme tu l'avais prédis, il est un pilote de MS très talentueux. Le Commandant Zaven n'a jamais regretté d'avoir suivi ton conseil en le recrutant. Seulement avec le début des combats, le QG a commencé à revoir certain équipages et ils répartissent plus équitablement les bons pilotes. Certains vaisseaux n'ont que des pilotes très moyens pour le moment. Alors ils ont demandé au Commandant de choisir entre moi et Heine. Comme je suis avec lui depuis plusieurs années, il m'a privilégié. Mais il a fait une très bonne lettre de recommandation pour Heine et il a trouvé une bonne place sur un Laurasia. Il ne devrait pas tarder à passer chef d'escadron si tu veux mon avis.

\- C'est bien, approuva Kira.

\- Tu pourras peut-être parler plus facilement à Zolar d'ici deux ou trois semaines, continua Timothée. Son vaisseau rentre d'une longue période de mobilisation et il va avoir une longue permission. Sa famille vit sur Junius. Il espérait qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir pendant que l'on est en poste ici. Je vais demander au Commandant quelques heures de permission pour aller le voir un peu quand il sera là. Il n'arrête pas de demander des nouvelles de toi. Tu es le seul qu'il n'arrive pas à joindre et ça agace notre grand frère national. Mais les communications en mission sont devenues compliquées ces temps ci. Tu arrives à joindre ton père au moins ?

\- Oui, acquiesça l'adolescent, de temps en temps.

Ils discutèrent un peu ainsi sur le chemin, Timothée se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait pas félicité son ami pour son grade :

\- Heine s'est fichu de moi pendant une semaine au moins lorsqu'on l'a appris, s'amusa-t-il. À peine arrivé et tu me bats déjà. Ah il est loin le gamin que je portais sur mon dos pour lui faire visiter le Reosius, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Enfin, ça n'a surpris personne. Tu étais déjà un pilote hors norme et le gars le plus intelligent que l'on connaisse. Je ne suis pas surpris non plus d'apprendre que tu te bat de cette manière, remarqua-t-il en intriguant tout les autres qui écoutaient. Ça te ressemble tellement, sourit-il doucement. Je me souviens que je n'y ai pas cru quand j'ai appris que tu t'engageais au début. Mon gentil petit Kira, doux et protecteur sur un champs de bataille ? C'était vraiment bizarre. Et aussi tellement évident.

\- Comment ça ? releva l'adolescent.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de tellement gentil et bienveillant Kira, dit-il tranquillement. Je n'ai jamais vu la moindre méchanceté chez toi. Tu as toujours été pour la paix et la négociation. Tu as toujours été respectueux de tous. Et en même temps, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, incapable de regarder sans rien faire, de regarder les autres se battre sans bouger, de regarder des gens souffrir sous tes yeux. Tu as toujours voulu protéger alors c'est aussi évident que tu aies voulu t'engager.

Kira sourit, touché de l'entendre parler de lui ainsi. Et autour d'eux, l'escadron de l'adolescent saisissait encore un peu plus qui il était. Ils firent le reste du trajet dans un silence serein commençant ensuite leur réunion stratégique. Malheureusement, Kira et Tim n'eurent guère le loisir de passer un peu de temps ensemble, le blond devant ensuite rejoindre son vaisseau. Le soir même, Kira était appelé dans sa chambre pour une communication et ce fut son père qu'il découvrit. À peine la connexion établie, celui-ci l'avait scruté pour trouver rapidement le bleu sur sa mâchoire. Le Général avait été furieux, expliquant que le Commandant Zaven l'avait mis au courant quand son second et son pilote lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le Telior. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience à Kira pour le calmer, l'homme furax contre Gaymerick. Wilfried lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ça mais son fils lui avait dit de le laisser faire, qu'il réglerait ses problèmes seul et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle, qu'il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait fait un rapport et que le médecin de bord aussi. Il lui dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ça comme n'importe quel soldat et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Le père fut difficile à calmer mais il se laissa distraire par une discussion sur la situation. Kira apprit alors que l'arrêt des exportations faisait déjà ses effets sur les nations dépendantes mais qu'on ne pouvait encore prévoir de réaction.

Le lendemain fut de nouveau un jour de combat pour les pilotes, Kira s'illustrant avec son escadron réglé au millimètre maintenant et dont la force résidait sur leur excellent travail d'équipe. Ce fut cependant un peu pénible pour l'adolescent, son casque comprimant sa mâchoire blessée. La vie retrouva ensuite son cour. Kira ne changeant toujours pas sa manière de se battre, la tension avec le Capitaine passa encore un niveau. À la fin janvier, il le priva de communications privée pour insubordination alors qu'il avait aussi refusé une visite au Commandant Zaven, même lorsque celui-ci le demanda lui même. Au même moment, Zolar entamait sa permission sur Junius. Ayant appris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Timothée lui avait fait passé un message de son grand frère de cœur à travers leurs GINNs à la fin d'un combat. Kira avait alors eu droit à un message que Zolar avait enregistré. Il était sur Junius Sept avec sa famille, sa grande famille. Dans sa vidéo pleine de sa joie de vivre et de son enthousiasme, il lui présentait ses cinq petites sœurs et ses parents, tous jouant son jeu et saluant celui que Zolar appelait petit frère à travers la caméras. Son ami lui avait dis que lorsqu'il serait en permission, il pourrait venir passer un peu de temps dans leur ferme toute neuve pour avoir un peu de calme s'il le voulait, disant qu'il pouvait venir qu'il soit là ou non. Longuement, il lui donnait des nouvelles de tout le monde en sachant qu'il ne pouvait en avoir. Il pestait beaucoup sur Gaymerick tout en lui faisant visiter son chez lui avec joie. Ce long message fit énormément de bien au jeune pilote ravis de cette attention et touché par les paroles de son grand frère moral. Zolar lui manquait, Heine lui manquait, Raja et Alexander lui manquaient, comme son père, Hagen, Nathasha et les autres. Ce message qu'il garda précieusement lui fit un bien fou, lui faisant même monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle d'une tragédie parcourut le vaisseau. On était le 5 février 70. Le secrétaire général des Nations Unies avait demandé des négociations pour régler la situation. Cela se déroulait à Copernicus. Seulement, il y avait eu un attentat, encore. Tout les représentants avaient été tués, tous sauf un. Le Chancelier Clyne avait survécus par chance grâce à une panne impromptue de sa navette de transport. Kira en avait été soulagé bien que secoué par l'événement qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il en avait parlé avec son escadron, leur demandant gravement de se préparer à des combats plus intenses. Dans un même temps, la tension avec Gaymerick avait atteint son comble alors que celui-ci voyait comment l'escadron lui obéissait et le respectait, bien plus que lui-même. Deux jours plus tard, ce que l'on appela la déclaration d'Alaska fut proclamée. La Fédération Atlantique, la Fédération Eurasienne et la République de l'Est Asiatique s'étaient alliées pour former l'Alliance Terrestre. Le jour suivant, Orb se déclarait officiellement neutre dans ce conflit et le onze février, l'Alliance déclarait la guerre aux PLANTs pour de bon.

Cela fut un coup dur pour Kira et pour beaucoup de monde. Ça y était, c'était la guerre. D'autres s'en réjouissaient, enhardis par leurs nombreuses victoires jusque là et voulant en découdre. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir qu'une guerre n'était jamais gagnée d'avance et que ce n'était en rien une bonne nouvelle. Des choses terribles allaient arriver, Kira le sentait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement dans une guerre ? L'ambiance se fit pesante dans le vaisseau à partir de là. Naturellement, les pilotes se mirent à passer plus de temps ensembles comme pour se rassurer, dans un silence lourd et tendu. Le jeune Lieutenant restait pourtant très calme en apparence, rassurant son escadron admirant son sang froid et il leur promit de tout faire pour les ramener en vie et pour que tout se passe au mieux. Tous avaient parût rassurés, lui démontrant leur confiance. Hormis le niveau d'alerte plus élevé et la tension de l'équipage, rien n'avait changé dans un premier temps. Rien, jusqu'à ce jour là : le 14 Février 70, le jour de la Saint Valentin...

À suivre...


	6. VI- Saint Valentin Sanglante

Chapitre 6 :

Saint Valentin Sanglante

Ce fut avec un violent pré-sentiment que Kira se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. C'était un de ces pré-sentiment qu'il avait quand un combat arrivait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort ce jour là, lancinant et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il se força à se détendre un peu, allant prendre une douche pour se relaxer, heureux que sa mâchoire soit complètement guérie maintenant. Sortant, il sourit en voyant Birdy se poser sur son épaule. L'oiseau lui rappela Asran, puis tout ses amis, sa famille et cela le détendit et lui fit du bien. Il se battait pour eux, pour eux et pour tout les innocents, pour la paix. Il s'habilla tranquillement pour ensuite aller manger un petit déjeuner léger comme à son habitude. Il rejoignit ensuite les hangar et son MS, vérifiant que tout était en ordre alors qu'il avait été abîmé lors du dernier combat en date une semaine auparavant. L'ambiance était lourde sur le Telior ce jour là, étrangement silencieuse. Mais ce fut soudain la tempête lorsque l'alarme raisonna, brisant le silence pour annoncer la première bataille dans cette guerre.

Kira ne fut pas vraiment surpris que cela arrive autour de Junius alors que le changement de fonction de Junius Sept était clairement le déclencheur de cette guerre. Rapidement, il eut passé sa combinaison et rejoint son MS, lançant un sourire rassurant à ses pilotes pour ensuite respirer un grand coup et se plonger dans son état de concentration habituel dans un combat. Le soldat aux communications les renseigna bientôt : cinq vaisseaux de classe Agamemnon approchaient d'eux. Cela s'annonçait mal. Ils n'étaient que trois vaisseaux et dix huit GINNs. Il allait falloir être prudent. Il démarra son MS, prêt à sortir le premier comme à l'habitude alors qu'il étudiait déjà les images radar qu'il recevait. Ses détecteurs étaient bien plus pointus que ceux des autres GINNs. Il les avait modifié lui même alors qu'il les exploitait bien plus que la plus part des pilotes. Il avait fait ses réglages pour qu'il lui montre une zone bien plus étendue. Présentement, il voyait loin devant et derrière, jusque Junius d'ailleurs. Et il voyait aussi les petits débris ignorés par le radar en temps normal. Il s'en servait parfois dans ses stratégies alors il faisait en sorte de pouvoir les voir. Son radar lui montrait tout et différenciait tout les appareils connus. Aussi, il analysa la disposition présente alors que sa machine commençait à être installée sur la catapulte. Il allait donner ses premières consignes à son escadron lorsque son Capitaine le contacta soudainement, entendu par ses hommes alors qu'il avait ouvert la communication avec eux.

_\- Lieutenant Lorenne, vous restez prêt du Telior, vous n'allez pas au combat, c'est un ordre !_ claqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ! s'écria l'adolescent sous le choc comme ses hommes. Mais monsieur je dirige cet escadron, ce n'est pas le moment de...

_\- C'est un ordre Lorenne ! Je ne vous veux pas sur le champs de bataille !_ s'écria Gaymerick. _Je ne veux pas d'un peureux dans mes rangs ! Vous restez près du Telior et vous n'en bougez pas sans permission de ma part exclusivement !_

Il coupa ensuite la communication alors que Kira décollait. Il n'avait pas le choix et ce fut en serrant les dents de rage qu'il se stationna sous leur Nazca. Respirant un coup pour se calmer, il contacta le reste de l'escadron qui décollait derrière lui :

\- Sous-Lieutenant Rayker ! Vous prenez les choses en mains ! ordonna-t-il. Restez ensemble, avancez en équipe, veillez sur vos arrières et prenez un peu de recul si vous vous sentez submergé ! Je vais essayer de vous guider à distance, annonça-t-il alors que Ulrick l'écoutait attentivement comme les autres.

_\- Hors de question ! i_ntervint soudain Gaymerick en les faisant sursauter. _Vous prendrez vos consignes de moi Sous-Lieutenant !_

_\- Mais monsieur nous n'avons jamais combattu dans ces conditions !_ rétorqua Ulrick. _Le Lieutenant nous a toujours dirigé et il est le pivot principal de nos formations ! Nous ne pouvons pas..._

_\- Vous ferez sans ce gosse, Rayker. C'est un ordre ! Lorenne vous restez à l'écart ou je vous descend moi même !_ annonça-t-il en choquant tout l'escadron.

Tous n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir, furieux et déstabilisés par cette situation surtout à un moment pareil. L'escadron partit donc au combat sans lui, suivi des escadrons du Nadal et du Reosius. Kira commença immédiatement à suivre la bataille de loin alors qu'elle s'engageait. Se retenir de donner ses consignes comme à son habitude lui paraissait impossible à cet instant mais Gaymerick décida pour lui en coupant ses communications avec l'escadron, le faisant crier de rage dans son cockpit. Il ne put que regarder de loin, un peu rassuré de voir que ses pilotes se débrouillaient bien même sans lui, adoptant le travail d'équipe auquel il les avait habitué. Il suivit le combat entre les MS et les MA Terrestres de loin, gigotant de frustration et de nervosité. Il étudia la formation ennemie et les effectifs. Cela s'annonçait mal mais leurs MS avaient de meilleurs résultats. Sa colère grimpa en flèche alors qu'il était condamné à regarder. C'était son pire cauchemar, regarder sans rien faire. Il sursauta lorsqu'un premier MS explosa, en partie soulagé en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait ni de son escadron ni de Tim. Puis les vaisseaux eux mêmes commencèrent à entrer en combat, le voyant, Kira espéra pouvoir enfin y aller lui aussi.

\- Capitaine ! Laissez moi y aller ! demanda-t-il. J'ai déjà prouvé que je pouvais neutraliser les vaisseaux ! fit-il remarquer. Nous sommes inférieur en nombre, laissez moi...

_\- Hors de question Lorenne !_ rétorqua-t-il. _Cessez vos jérémiades, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vos besoin de grandeur ! Maintenant fermez là et restez là. Le Telior ne s'engage pas, nous restons en couverture de Junius !_

De nouveau, Kira fut renvoyé, furieux alors qu'il voyait le Nadal et le Reosius s'avancer. Rester en arrière ne servait à rien dans cette situation. Ils étaient encore loin de Junius et les combats plus loin encore. Non. En revanche, deux vaisseaux avaient très peu de chance de s'en sortir face à cinq même avec leur vitesse et leur armement plus puissant. Gaymerick était un lâche, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en danger. Il ne l'avait jamais fait alors que l'escadron s'était toujours chargé de couvrir parfaitement son vaisseau. Leur Capitaine voulait la gloire, il n'était certainement pas dans une optique de protection et de danger de mort allant avec celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas aller au combat c'était certain. Il faisait mine de vouloir protéger Junius mais ça ne servait à rien dans cette situation. Il restait juste loin du combat. Et il l'obligeait à rester là. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons à ça. La première était l'éloigner du combat pour ne pas qu'il s'y illustre plus que lui. Vu le personnage et leurs relations actuelles, du fait qu'il s'agissait de la première bataille de cette guerre, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il y ait un peu de ça. Ensuite, il pouvait vouloir le garder à côté de lui pour qu'il le protège lui est son vaisseau si jamais ils étaient en danger, il trouvait ça logique aussi s'il avait vraiment peur d'aller se battre et risquer sa vie. Il voulait commander l'escadron à sa place, certainement pour prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui et que ses pilotes devaient lui obéir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une crise d'autorité mais Gaymerick était stupide.

Kira ragea un peu plus alors que le Laurasia prit ses premiers dégâts et qu'un deuxième MS explosa. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à observer alors que leurs forces allaient doucement vers une mauvaise posture qu'il aurait pu corriger de ses capacités.

\- Capitaine ! tenta-t-il encore une fois. Nos MS sur le flanc droit vont être isolés et encerclés par plusieurs MA et deux vaisseaux ennemis si ça continue, fit-il remarquer. Laissez moi y aller, je peux corriger la situation et aider le Nadal et le Reosius...

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour mener cette bataille Lorenne ! _cingla-t-il furieux. _Vous n'êtes pas indispensable et l'on peut faire sans vous qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Alors la ferme je ne veux plus vous entendre !_

Une nouvelle fois, la communication fut coupée brusquement, le jeune Lieutenant en rage dans son MS, impuissant alors qu'il regardait le combat se poursuivre. C'était horrible de regarder sans rien faire, atroce alors qu'il avait justement décidé d'entrer chez ZAFT pour éviter ça. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à commenter le combat à voix haute, disant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer les choses. Mais il ne pouvait rien mettre en œuvre alors qu'on avait coupé sa communication avec son escadron. Il était frustré et furieux au plus haut point alors que c'était bien là l'une des seules choses qui pouvait le mettre hors de lui : l'empêcher de défendre ce en quoi il croyait. Avec un cri de colère, il donna un coup devant lui sur son tableau de bord. Et cela attira son attention sur son radar ou plutôt vers la partie inférieure de son radar près de son poing et qui montrait la zone à l'opposé des combats, près de Junius. Il regarda l'écran, ses yeux attirés par un amas de débris ou de roche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Ils étaient pourtant nombreux et remarquables, il n'aurait pas raté ça.

\- Des astéroïdes ? dit-il pour lui même. Ils n'étaient pas dans la zone au décollage, remarqua-t-il.

Son radar les pointait bien comme débris, il n'y avait pas d'erreur et ce n'était pas si incongrue. Les colonies avaient d'ailleurs un revêtement spécifique pour amortir les chocs avec des corps célestes qui pouvaient éventuellement rencontrer. Mais là, cela lui parût étrange bien qu'il ne sut pourquoi. Il regarda plus attentivement et il finit par saisir ce qui le dérangeait.

\- Depuis quand des débris avancent en formation ? se demanda-t-il surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Les objets avançaient doucement, à une vitesse ordinaire pour des astéroïdes. Ils étaient à mi chemin entre eux et Junius un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. Ils allaient vers la colonie sept. Kira nota alors la présence d'un débris plus gros à l'arrière et quand un nouveau débris apparut soudain près de lui, il comprit en un éclair.

\- Ce ne sont pas des débris mais des vaisseaux ! s'exclama-t-il pour tout de suite joindre son navire. Telior ! Ici le Lieutenant Lorenne, il y a une formation ennemie avançant vers Junius Sept ! Il doit y avoir un camouflage radar mais ils passent toujours en débris. Ils...

_\- Cessez vos âneries Lorenne ! _intervint Gaymerick.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il n'était pas sérieux dans une telle situation ?

\- Capitaine, claqua-t-il à son tour à bout de patience, regardez votre radar et réglez le pour voir les débris ! Depuis quand des astéroïdes avancent en formation ?! Le plus gros à l'arrière doit être le vaisseau de transport, les petits apparaissent près de lui, sûrement des Mobiles Armors qui décollent. Ils avancent vers Junius Sept ! Laissez moi aller voir je ne sers à rien ici ! Il faut aller vérifier, des milliers de gens vivent sur ces colonies ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque de...

_\- Je vous ai dis de la fermer Lorenne ! Ce ne sont que des débris non avons une guerre à mener ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! _dit-il en coupant une fois de plus la communication.

Kira jeta un coup d'œil à la bataille. Son camps tenait bon pour le moment même si la situation empirait et que les dégâts s'accumulaient. Il baissa les yeux sur la formation suspecte. C'était trop parfait pour être naturel. Il fallait absolument aller vérifier. Si c'était l'ennemi, Junius était en très grand danger, comme ses centaines de milliers d'habitants. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et en une seconde, la décision était prise. Il fit demi tour et poussa ses propulseurs à fond pour aller voir sur place. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il entende Gaymerick beugler dans sa radio, le menaçant de cour martiale et autres idées colorées. Il l'ignora, posant ce qu'il faisait :

\- Si ce sont des ennemis, cette bataille n'est qu'une diversion et la colonie est en grand danger ! claqua-t-il. Je ne laisserais pas votre stupidité risquer des vies ! Et si j'ai tord, j'en subirais les conséquences ! assura-t-il. Je vais vérifier et je reviens.

Il ferma ensuite la communication en entendant son Capitaine hurler contre lui et il se concentra sur cette étrange formation. Elle était encore assez loin de Junius. Trop loin pour tirer s'il s'agissait de vaisseaux. Il fallait qu'il vérifie avant qu'ils n'approchent par sécurité. À pleine vitesse, il y arriverait juste avant même s'il faudrait un moment. Il poussa donc sa machine au maximum de sa force de propulsion, commentant aussi à voix haute ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'habitude de parler dans sa machine pour communiquer avec ses pilotes et aussi pour relâcher la pression parfois. C'était automatique. Alors il parlait de ce qu'il faisait, cela l'aidant un peu à réfléchir calmement. Il fut finalement en vue de la formation étrange qu'il visualisa en zoomant dessus dés qu'il fut à porté. Il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant. Il avait raison, des vaisseaux qui n'étaient plus très loin de la zone de tir autour de Junius et plus particulièrement de Junius Sept. Un classe Agamemnon et un nuage de MA. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux et presque à porté des colonies. Tout en s'approchant le plus vite possible pour mieux voir, il ouvrit la communication :

\- Telior, ici le Lieutenant Lorenne ! Je confirme la présence d'une large formation de MA ennemie et un vaisseau classe Agamemnon à proximité de Junius comme supposé. Ils doivent avoir mit un brouillage radar en place pour que nos détecteurs ne les repèrent pas. Il me faut du renfort au plus vite !

Ce fut de justesse qu'il évita un tir du vaisseau ennemi alors qu'on l'avait finalement repéré. Il attendit, une, deux, trois... dix secondes sans réponse, avançant en évitant les tirs et en se préparant au combat.

\- Telior ! Répondez ! demanda-t-il. Telior ! redemanda-t-il pour ensuite comprendre qu'on avait bloqué ses communications. Salopard ! ragea-t-il. Et merde, s'horrifia-t-il soudain en voyant les sigles sur les lourds missiles embarqués sur les MA. Des armes nucléaires, s'alarma-t-il. Ils veulent détruire Junius, murmura-t-il avec choc.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réagir et il s'élança pour attaquer les MA. Il fallait les arrêter à tout prix ! Un seul missile bien placé pouvait détruire une colonie. Là, chaque MA semblait armé de trois têtes ! Et ils étaient au moins vingt cinq ! Cette formation pouvait détruire les colonies Junius toutes entières ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela arriver. Il slaloma pour éviter les tirs fournis qui lui étaient maintenant adressés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Bon sang, seul avec son GINN, il n'y arriverait pas ! Il y en avait trop ! Il sentit la panique monter mais il se força à se ressaisir sur le champs, il y avait tant en jeu. Il ne pouvait se permettre de paniquer. Il choisit plutôt la détermination et la volonté qui brûlèrent dans ses yeux d'améthystes. Ça paraissait impossible mais il devait essayer de faire l'impossible, il était le dernier rempart de centaines de milliers de vie. Pensant à tout ceux qui vivaient là dans l'inconscience de ce qui les menaçait, il sentit quelque chose en lui céder soudain. Un calme guerrier l'envahit et il eut l'impression que tout ralentissait, que sa conscience s'était aiguisée, ses réflexes affûtés, sa concentration décuplée... il se sentait soudain plus fort mais il ne se posa pas la moindre question là dessus, abattant le premier MA. Il ne ferait pas dans la dentelle maintenant, l'heure était trop grave et ils entraient en zone de tir.

Aussitôt qu'il lança son attaque, une pluie de tirs tomba sur lui pour l'éloigner des Mobiles Armors. Il fut obligé de cesser pour faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas être abattu, virevoltant comme un oiseau. Il avait besoin d'aide alors qu'il pensait vite en regardant ses données de combats. Il tenta de joindre le Telior qui ne lui répondait pas à sa plus grande fureur. Une seconde plus tard, il abandonnait pour autre chose.

\- Gaymerick connard ! s'écria-t-il en changeant ses réglages tout en continuant à se battre et à tenter d'atteindre les MA. Reosius ! Reosius ! Répondez moi par pitié, ici le Lieutenant Lorenne ! dit-il avec empressement.

_\- Lieutenant Lorenne ?_ entendit-il immédiatement à son plus grand soulagement alors que l'image du Commandant Zaven s'affichait et que la sienne en faisait de même sur la passerelle du Reosius. _Pourquoi vous me... ?_

\- Le Capitaine Gaymerick m'a coupé les communications et ne veut pas m'entendre ! dit-il alors qu'il explosait un deuxième MA avec ses missiles et que la déflagration puissante malmenait son MS.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lieutenant ? _demanda le Commandant en voyant les vibrations brutales de son cockpit.

\- Je suis aux abords de Junius monsieur ! J'ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence ! s'écria-t-il en les faisant sursauter. J'ai repéré une formation étrange et je suis allé voir. J'ai ici un classe Agamemnon et surtout des dizaines de Mobiles Armors sous couverture anti radar ! Ils sont équipés de missiles nucléaires monsieur et ils avancent vers Junius ! cria-t-il en faisant sursauter les soldats de passerelle du Nazca. Ils vont entrer en zone de tirs dans quelques secondes, je vous envois les données, dit-il alors que les cartes et images de la scène s'affichaient sur le pont.

On y voyait la formation décrite, le vaisseau, les missiles et on y voyait le MS du jeune homme se démenant pour atteindre les MA alors qu'il leur parlait, tentant de les abattre alors qu'il subissait un déluge de tirs. Il était extraordinaire dans ce chaos, seul contre tous. Il virevoltait avec précision et une rapidité certainement poussée au maximum de sa machine. Tous réalisèrent rapidement ce qu'il se passait, horrifiés. Et puis soudain, les MA lancèrent leurs missiles.

\- Et merde ! s'écria Kira. J'ai besoin d'aide Commandant ! cria-t-il en redoublant d'ardeur et en s'élançant sur les missiles. Vous ne pourrez pas me rejoindre à temps ! Je vous donne des instructions de tir, dit-il en faisant tout en se battant. Suivez les et tirez ! Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez toucher même de loin !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zaven lance ses ordres à tout vas, ordonnant d'obéir à chacun des ordres du jeune homme sans lui demander son consentement. Il fit aussi faire demi tour à son vaisseau, le lançant à pleine puissance dans sa direction et confiant l'escadron de MS à Timothée.

\- Monsieur, intervint alors l'officier de tir du Reosius, si nous suivons ces instructions nous risquons de toucher le Lieutenant, fit-il remarquer. D'aussi loin, nous manquerons de précision et d'efficacité.

\- Obéissez et suivez ses instructions à la lettre en lui transmettant les timings de tirs, ordonna-t-il. Il saura ainsi où il ne doit pas être et quand, répondit-il

L'homme s'exécuta sur le champs et les premiers tirs fusèrent du Nazca pour filer au loin. Et à bord du Reosius, tous gardaient un œil sur l'image du champs de bataille sur lequel le jeune Lieutenant se battait comme un titan pour protéger la colonie, seul. Il était impressionnant, très impressionnant, virevoltant et prenant tout les risques pour atteindre les missiles alors que les MA et le vaisseau l'attaquaient sans relâche pour l'en empêcher. Tout alla très vite une fois les missiles lancés même si cela leur sembla durer une éternité. Les tirs orchestrés par Kira atteignirent plusieurs fois leurs cibles sur le vaisseau et quelques MA, le classe Agamemnon restant pourtant concentré sur lui. Et Kira était concentré sur les missiles. Il en détruisit plusieurs, parvenant parfois à provoquer des explosions en chaîne pour en faire sauter quelques uns d'affilés. Il était juste incroyable. Il se battait, esquivait, programmait en même temps ses ordres de tirs. Tous sur la passerelle du Reosius ne pouvaient que le regarder faire en lançant les tirs demandés, et espérant qu'il allait réaliser un miracle. Parce que c'était là ce qu'il fallait dans cette situation.

Kira lui, était dans un déluge de feu et d'explosions, ne cessant de bouger, respirant à toute vitesse, le regard frénétique, réfléchissant aussi vite que possible. Il était dans une sorte d'état second, pilotant sans même y penser, agissant d'instinct et de logique aussi vite et efficacement qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : stopper ces missiles à tout prix ! Aucun ne pouvait passer ! Aucun ! Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Il y avait tant de gens là bas ! Il y avait Zolar là bas ! Il atteignit un autre missile, perdant une jambe de sa machine dans un tir du vaisseau. Il poursuivit pourtant sans s'arrêter une seconde à l'admiration des soldats du Reosius qui suivaient la respiration bloquée, sachant qu'ils étaient trop loin pour le rejoindre à temps. D'ici quelques instants à peine, tout serait fini d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'adolescent donnait vraiment tout au delà du possible. Soudain, une explosion envoya sa machine s'écraser dans un MA. À l'image, on vit une petite détonation dans le cockpit et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, on remarqua une blessure dans le flanc du pilote.

_\- Lieutenant ! _s'écria le Commandant Zaven. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

\- Pas le choix ! répondit-il sans s'inquiéter une seconde de son état.

Il se relança dans le combat immédiatement avec plus de férocité encore, malmené par ses ennemis de manière plus qu'impressionnante. Pourtant, il ne lâchait pas, il ne ralentissait pas, il ne renonçait pas,... Tout au contraire, il redoublait d'efforts. Ils tirèrent encore et encore sur ses ordres, abîmant le MS légèrement au passage et secouant leur pilote qui n'y fit même pas attention. Il continua sans interruption alors qu'il se rapprochait de Junius avec les missiles encore nombreux. Et doucement, Kira commença à réaliser qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il y avait trop de cibles, ses ennemis le gênant bien trop. Sa machine n'avait pas les capacités et la puissance nécessaire pour qu'il puisse aller plus vite, tiré plus, être plus précis. Ce fichu GINN n'était pas assez puissant, le frustrant. Il voyait qu'il n'y arriverait pas à temps, il n'y arriverait pas !

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver, murmura-t-il en figeant les soldats. Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il ensuite.

Et sous l'admiration de tous, il redoubla encore d'efforts avec un cri de rage mêlé de désespoir. Sa machine perdit bientôt une deuxième jambe puis un bras, ne lui laissant qu'un bras armé d'un fusil laser. Il avait depuis longtemps épuisé ses missiles et ses mitrailleuses. Il continuait pourtant avec hargne, ne perdant pas espoir bien que tout ceux qui regardaient pouvaient commencer à comprendre, les larmes aux yeux, que le pilote malgré tout ses prodiges ne pourrait pas stopper entièrement l'attaque. Une nouvelle explosion dans le cockpit de l'adolescent fit sursauter tout le monde alors qu'une fois de plus, il réapparaissait blessé à leurs yeux, les horrifiants. Ils tiraient toujours mais ils étaient trop loin pour toucher les missiles qu'ils ne faisaient que frôler, les tirs se perdant dans le vide spatial. Le fusil du GINN sauta soudain et en une fraction de seconde, Kira avait déployé sa dernière arme, son épée, pour se jeter sur les missiles en poussant ses propulseurs à fond. Et puis le premier missile passa à l'horreur de Kira qui voyait arriver son pire cauchemar comme au ralentit sans rien pouvoir faire. Puis un deuxième, un troisième alors qu'il était débordé. Il regarda ce qu'ils allaient toucher : Junius Sept. Plusieurs passèrent mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Les MA et le vaisseau ennemi se repliaient, certainement en prévision de la catastrophe. Kira continuait pourtant.

_\- Lieutenant dégagez de là ! _hurla Zaven qui voyait bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire malheureusement.

Seulement, il n'était pas décidé à voir le héros qu'était l'adolescent être prit dans la tragédie qui s'annonçait.

_\- Lieutenant ! Par pitié ! Dégagez ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! Dégagez!_ cria-t-il.

\- Non ! répondit Kira en continuant à détruire autant de missile que possible. Il faut limiter les dégâts, dit-il à bout de souffle et pâle.

_\- Revenez Lieutenant ! _cria-t-il. _Ou vous serez pris dans l'explosion et les débris !_

\- Non ! asséna-t-il en continuant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre davantage. Plusieurs missiles étaient passés et ils finirent par atteindre leur cible seulement quelques minutes après le début de l'interception de Kira. Junius Sept fut touchée de plein fouet, la colonie explosant et se disloquant sous leurs regards horrifiés. Les débris fusèrent et Kira se figea, les larmes envahissant ses yeux alors que la culpabilité emplissait son cœur. Ce fut comme au ralentit qu'il vit Junius Sept être détruite, les dizaines de milliers de vies s'éteignant d'un seul coup de manière atroce. Ce fut sous le choc qu'il assista à ce terrible spectacle qu'il n'était pas parvenus à éviter. Tant de vies, tant de vies soufflées en un instant, si cruellement. Des civils sans défense aucune. Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir voulu trouver une place en ce monde ? Gagner un droit de vivre ? Pourquoi les Hommes étaient-ils si cruels et destructeurs ? Pourquoi ? C'était horrible. C'était là les questions qui se posèrent en lui et il ne vit même pas arriver la violente onde de choc. Son MS proche de la colonie fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille dans la tempête par l'explosion amplifiée par les quelques missiles rassemblés en un même point. Il ressentit un pique de douleur qui le fit crier et ce fut le trou noir.

Ce cri fut tout ce que purent entendre les soldats de la passerelle du Reosius avant de perdre le contact avec le jeune Lieutenant, tous pleurant devant la tragédie qui venait de se jouer. Ce fut choqués qu'ils observèrent Junius Sept en morceau sur leurs écrans. En un instant, la colonie avait été soufflée. Ce fut un appel du commandant du Nadal qui les réveilla, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le Commandant Zaven lui expliqua alors, le choquant horriblement lui et son équipage alors qu'il envoyait les images. Le Nadal leur appris alors que leurs ennemis avaient été repoussés et qu'ils partaient. La bataille était finie mais la constat cauchemardesque. Le Commandant du Reosius demanda à son collègue d'informer le Telior, peu sûr de pouvoir le faire calmement alors que le Lieutenant Lorenne avait visiblement été ignoré par son Capitaine dans une situation dramatique. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et il était horriblement inquiet pour le jeune pilote héroïque.

\- Rappelez nos MS ! ordonna-t-il en se reprenant et en faisant réagir son équipage. Faites le bilan des dégâts et continuez à avancer vers les colonies ! Dés que l'on sera assez près, je veux un rapport de leur état. Contactez le QG, rassemblez nos forces et que l'on s'occupe des blessés ! lança-t-il pour être aussitôt obéit. A-t-on un signal pour le MS du Lieutenant Lorenne ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Je n'ai plus de radar monsieur, répondit le soldat en charge. L'explosion et les débris les ont détraqué. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour les remettre en fonction.

\- Dés que c'est fait, cherchez le Lieutenant ! ordonna-t-il.

\- À vos ordres monsieur !

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il lança ses ordres à tout vas alors que les premières constatations sur les colonies pouvaient être faite. À première vu et si Junius Sept avait été complètement détruite, les autres colonies semblaient indemnes au soulagement général. Pour la septième colonie, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, tout était fini. Il n'y avait rien à faire tout court sauf une seule chose.

\- Alors ! beugla le Commandant. Le Lieutenant Lorenne ?

\- Je viens de récupérer les radars monsieur, annonça le soldat.

Tous retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de nouvelles du jeune homme, un espoir fou subsistant de le retrouver dans ce désastre, tous espérant qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Je... J'ai un signal monsieur ! s'exclama soudain le soldat.

\- Essayer de l'appeler ! ordonna-t-il immédiatement avec tension.

\- Lieutenant Lorenne ! lança alors le soldat. Ici le Reosius, nous entendez vous ? demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence lourd avant un nouvel appel puis plusieurs autres sans réponse.

\- Nos MS sont-ils rentrés ? demanda Zaven.

\- À l'instant monsieur. Trois seulement sont revenus, déplora le soldat alors que tous serraient les dents de tristesse. Seul celui du Sous-Lieutenant Trass est encore en relatif bon état.

\- Passez le moi ! ordonna l'homme.

_\- Commandant ? f_it rapidement la voix du blond. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? d_emanda-t-il un peu perdu.

\- Junius Sept a été détruite par un tir de missiles nucléaires, lâcha-t-il en choquant visiblement son pilote. Sous-Lieutenant j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite, continua-t-il pour le réveiller. Êtes vous blessé ?

_\- Non monsieur, _répondit-il en se ressaisissant un peu.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher le Lieutenant Lorenne, dit-il en l'intriguant visiblement.

Il expliqua rapidement à son pilote ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois que Timothée était déjà reparti avec son MS, filant vers le signal du GINN de son jeune ami avec une panique à peine contrôlée. Tous suivirent la manœuvre dans un silence lourd alors que le Sous-Lieutenant slalomait entre les nombreux débris. Et il atteignit finalement la source du signal de détresse. Tous se figèrent en voyant l'image qui leur était retransmise. Il ne restait quasi rien du GINN. Il ne restait plus qu'un morceau de bras et le torse où devait se trouver le cockpit, défoncé et éventré par endroit.

_\- Kira !_ cria Timothée paniqué en s'approchant plus près. _Kira ! Répond moi !_

Mais il n'eut guère de réponse. Il examina rapidement le cockpit :

_\- Il est dans un sale état mais il n'est pas trop déformé de l'extérieur, _commenta-t-il alors qu'il pleurait en même temps. _Je le ramène toute de suite, il est peut-être encore en vie là dedans ! _dit-il l'air de supplier que ce soit le cas et commençant à le ramener aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Préparez une aire d'atterrissage pour eux dans le hangar, ordonna Zaven. Préparez le matériel de désincarcération et faîtes venir d'urgence l'équipe médicale. S'il y a la moindre chance, nous devons le sauver, remarqua-t-il alors que tous étaient d'accord. Faîtes récupérer et analyser la boite noire du GINN si c'est possible, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Je veux savoir comment le Lieutenant a pu se retrouver tout seul là bas ! Qu'on me prévienne dés que le Sous-Lieutenant rentre et qu'il se pose.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Timothée revienne avec son précieux chargement qui fut arrimé au sol du hangar. Le pilote blond sortit en catastrophe de sa machine, venant aider l'équipe tentant d'ouvrir le cockpit défoncé. Beaucoup vinrent aider alors qu'on avait suivis le combat de l'adolescent dans tout le vaisseau, les autres attendant autour avec inquiétude, les médecins prêt agir dés que possible. Et finalement, on ouvrit le cockpit. La première chose que l'on vit furent des gouttes de sangs s'élevant dans l'apesanteur, horrifiant tout le monde.

\- Kira ! hurla Timothée paniqué.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller voir que les médecins avaient éjecté tout le monde pour passer, le chef médical du vaisseau entrant dans le cockpit immédiatement. Il y eut un terrible moment de silence avant que le verdict ne tombe :

\- Il est en vie ! s'écria l'homme.

Le vaisseau tout entier soupira de concert alors que les hauts parleurs étaient ouverts, des remerciements se faisant entendre adressé à on ne savait qui alors que le soulagement déferlait. Après cette tragédie et après avoir vu comment le jeune homme avait tout donné au delà du possible pour tenter de l'empêcher seul sans perdre espoir un instant, il était inconcevable de le perdre lui aussi. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Entendre qu'il était en vie était comme voir l'espoir perdurer dans le chaos, soulageant un peu les cœurs meurtris.

\- Venez m'aider ! ordonna l'homme aux infirmiers. Ou il ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit-il en alertant tout le monde.

Il réclama du matériel à grand cri, tout lui étant rapidement passé et ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il sortit Kira de son cockpit, louant l'apesanteur. Il agit très délicatement et tous découvrirent l'adolescent. Il était couvert de sang, terriblement blessé plus que visiblement. On lui avait retiré son casque et le liquide rouge coulait sur son visage. Il fut très vite installé sur une civière, le médecin lançant ses ordres à tout vas en emmenant le blessé vers l'infirmerie du vaisseau. Tous ne se remirent à bouger qu'un long moment après qu'ils eurent disparus, suivant les ordres du Commandant alors que leur vaisseau n'était pas sorti en très bon état de ce combat et qu'ils déploraient des morts. Timothée n'y tint pourtant pas, se précipitant vers l'infirmerie devant laquelle il arriva rapidement pour attendre devant la porte avec une angoisse terrible pour son ami. Se calmant, il réalisa alors que Junius Sept avait été détruite, Zolar... Il s'appuya contre un mur, abattu et infiniment triste. Il avait perdu la moitié de son escadron aussi aujourd'hui. Il y avait tellement de morts sur la liste. Kira devait survivre à tout prix ! Il ne supporterait pas de perdre son jeune ami. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le Commandant Zaven n'arrive l'air horriblement inquiet lui aussi.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à son pilote dans un état pitoyable.

\- Aucune, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger, dit-il en regardant la porte.

\- Sous-Lieutenant, allez prendre une douche et vous changer, poussa l'homme. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer avant un moment de toute manière et vous l'avez mérité.

Le jeune homme éreinté fini par acquiescer contre la promesse qu'on le prévienne tout de suite s'il se passait quelque chose avec son ami. L'homme approuva et le regarda s'éloigner, comme tous horriblement marqué par cette journée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le pilote hors de vu qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie avec son propre code. Là, il découvrit le jeune Lieutenant, étendu sur une table de soin, plus pâle qu'un mort et affreusement blessé, les médecins s'affairant autour le lui. Son corps étaient couvert de plaies profondes et de brûlures issues d'explosions dans son cockpit. Mais il y avait sûrement plus. Il patienta à l'écart, observant Kira qui respirait très péniblement, en sueur et tremblant. Il se sentit paniquer quand l'adolescent fit un arrêt cardiaque et il fut infiniment soulagé lorsque les médecins parvinrent à le ramener. Et finalement, son docteur en chef s'adressa à lui tout en travaillant :

\- Nous devons le conduire au plus vite dans un hôpital équipé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici. Je peux le stabiliser mais je n'ai pas le matériel et les médicaments nécessaires pour le sortir d'affaire.

\- Dans quel état est-il ? demanda le Commandant.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ses blessures sont très graves. Il a des dommages internes que je ne peux soigner ici. Et je soupçonne aussi une irradiation après toutes les explosions nucléaires qu'il a frôlé. Je ne peux pas dire s'il survivra. On fera tout pour le sauver mais... il devrait déjà être mort. C'est à croire qu'il se bat encore de toutes ses forces, dit-il en s'affairant.

\- Quel hôpital serait le mieux ? demanda le Commandant.

\- Aprilius un, sans aucun doute, répondit l'homme. C'est le meilleur des PLANTs même si le pôle médecine est sur Februarius.

\- Nous partons tout de suite alors, acquiesça le Commandant. Je m'en charge.

\- Merci monsieur, faîtes au plus vite s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il.

Le Commandant acquiesça et lui conseilla de préparer des consignes pour l'hôpital s'il pouvait afin qu'il puisse les prévenir dés qu'il établirait le contact. Il repartit ensuite pour la passerelle et fut heureux d'entendre qu'ils avaient des nouvelles du QG. Celui-ci demandait aux trois vaisseaux concernés par l'attaque de rentrer sur Aprilius un au plus vite pour rapport, expliquant que d'autres vaisseaux étaient en route pour les remplacer. Il en fut ravi, demandant qu'on envois le tout dernier rapport sur la situation au QG et de faire prévenir l'hôpital d'Aprilius de l'arrivée du Lieutenant Lorenne.

\- Commandant, j'ai le Capitaine Gaymerick pour vous, fit alors le soldat en charge des communications.

\- Passez le moi, soupira-t-il pour voir le visage de l'homme s'afficher devant lui.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement débordé ou préoccupé.

\- Capitaine, dans quel état est le Telior ? questionna Zaven.

_\- Il n'a pas subi de dommage, _répondit-il. _Nous nous en sortons bien de notre côté. _

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Parce que mon vaisseau n'a pas eu cette chance, fit-il remarquer.

_\- J'en suis désolé, je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps, _répondit-il. _En faite, le Lieutenant Lorenne a disparu en plein combat et l'on vient de m'informer que vous l'aviez récupéré, _remarqua-t-il. _Pouvez vous me renvoyer cet enfant lâche et impertinent ? _demanda-t-il en tendant horriblement tout ceux qui l'entendirent sur la passerelle. _Il a désobéis et fui en plein combat. J'aimerais le sanctionner immédiatement pour..._

\- La ferme ! ragea Éric hors de lui en entendant ça. Le Lieutenant Lorenne n'est pas un lâche ! Je vous défend de l'insulter de la sorte ! tempêta le Commandant devant un Capitaine incrédule. Ce jeune homme lutte en ce moment même pour survivre ! Il agonise dans mon infirmerie parce qu'il a tout tenté seul pour sauver Junius ! Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment il s'est retrouvé seul là bas et comment vous avez pu l'ignorer quand il a tenté de vous prévenir ! Qu'on me débarrasse de son visage ! cria-t-il en colère.

Aussitôt, son soldat coupa la communication avec joie, furieux comme tous de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Commandant Zaven passa le trajet à voir l'état de son vaisseau qui avait pris un coup mais qui restait à flot sans problème heureusement. Il parvint à prévenir l'hôpital d'Aprilius qui avait reçu le compte rendu de l'état du jeune Lieutenant et qui se préparait à s'occuper de lui, un convois médical les attendant déjà au port spatial. Il n'était pas parvenu à joindre le Général Lorenne mais celui-ci devait être au Conseil dans cette situation et donc avoir reçu son premier rapport avec les images du combat de son fils à partir du moment où il avait contacté le Reosius. Il devait donc savoir alors qu'il avait aussi envoyé d'autres rapports entre temps en donnant des nouvelles du Lieutenant à chaque fois.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour arriver sur Aprilius un et la voie avait été dégagée d'avance pour le Reosius et son précieux chargement. Le médecin n'avait pas attendu d'être stationné pour faire sortir son patient de l'infirmerie, celui-ci couvert de bandages, tremblant, transpirant et respirant laborieusement. Il était chaudement couvert, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, de multiples perfusions posées et une machine surveillant ses constantes faibles alors qu'on l'avait placé dans un caisson pour le protéger. Beaucoup dans le vaisseau le regardèrent passer avec inquiétude, les médecins attendant devant la porte de pouvoir sortir aussitôt que le vaisseau serait stationné. Et cela ne tarda pas alors que l'on avait visiblement tout fait pour faciliter la manœuvre. Ils purent alors rejoindre l'équipe médicale qui les attendaient, partant à toute allure avec le jeune Lieutenant pour l'hôpital, entouré d'une lourde escorte pour leur ouvrir la route. Une fois le jeune homme entre de bonnes mains, le Commandant Zaven alla chercher les résultats de l'analyse de la boîte noire du GINN de l'adolescent trouvée intacte, prenant avec lui son second pour partir vers le QG et le Conseil qui les attendait au plus vite.

Escorté, il y fut rapidement, vite suivit du Capitaine Gaymerick et du Commandant du Nadal qui entrèrent rapidement au port juste après lui. La première chose qu'il nota en entrant dans la salle du Conseil où étaient rassemblés les conseillers, les hauts gradés de ZAFT, les consultants et tout les décisionnaires, fut le choc qu'on y sentait, la colère et la tristesse ressortis de cette tragédie. Il vit des larmes sur plusieurs visages, la douleur chez tous. Et il vit son ami Wilfried et son bras droit. Le colonel avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son supérieur assis à côté de lui, cherchant visiblement à le soutenir alors qu'il semblait lui même très inquiet. Le Général était très pâle et visiblement terriblement angoissé. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, il se leva et accourut vers lui à grand pas, s'arrêtant près de lui :

\- Éric... ? demanda-t-il la voix étranglée bien que l'homme comprenne tout de suite.

\- Kira a été emmené à l'hôpital Wilfried. On s'occupe de lui et il se bat comme un diable, tenta-t-il de rassurer doucement. On m'a dit qu'il en aurait certainement pour plusieurs heures de soin.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent si... s'il... ? demanda le père.

\- Ils ne savent pas encore s'il va survivre, avoua le Commandant tout bas en déglutissant. Mais il se bat Wilfried. Il se bat, assura-t-il. Il va s'en sortir. Il a certainement sauver des centaines de milliers de vies aujourd'hui. Je lui ai vu une telle force. Il ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça.

Le Général acquiesça sans paraître rassuré et ils remarquèrent alors que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, tous regardant les nouveaux arrivants. Wilfried se reprit comme il put et retourna à sa place alors que les deux autres officiers de vaisseaux arrivaient avec leurs seconds. La porte fut refermée et le Chancelier ordonna le début immédiat du rapport complet et détaillé. Le Commandant Zaven, plus haut gradé des trois, prit les choses en mains pour faire un rapport précis, enregistrement à l'appuie. Tous hormis ceux du Telior et du Nadal l'avaient déjà vu mais on repassa encore le combat furieux mené par Kira, entendant ses remarques et ses échanges avec le Reosius tout au long de l'affrontement, Éric y ajoutant ses précisions. Et encore une fois, tous ne purent qu'admirer son combat acharné et extraordinaire alors qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout pour tenter l'impossible. Tous avaient bien vu dés le début que c'était beaucoup trop pour un seul pilote. C'était peine perdue pourtant, il avait fait des miracles. Sur les dizaines de missiles lancés, seul huit étaient passés, limitant la catastrophe. Et le fait qu'il s'était battu jusqu'au dernier moment malgré l'évidence avait encore réduit les dommages. Ayant déjà reçu ces données, on avait eu le temps d'estimer que sans l'intervention que Lieutenant, Junius aurait pu être entièrement détruite, ses dix colonies. Une seule avait subie au final. Les tirs avaient été concentrés sur la septième colonie mais de nombreux missiles étaient bien placés pour en toucher d'autres de pleins fouet, des explosions en chaîne auraient tout aussi bien pu détruire les autres colonies, comme certains très imposants débris. Si on ne pouvait en être sûr, l'intervention du jeune homme avait sans doute sauvé des centaines de milliers de vies, limité l'explosion infligée à Junius Sept et donc empêché une réaction en chaîne et une expulsion trop violente des débris. Il avait considérablement limité les dégâts au delà de toute espérance et il avait sauvé nombre de gens sur ces colonies. Tous le reconnaissaient et on l'appelait déjà héros dans la pièce.

Et rapidement, on en vint à la question de savoir comment le jeune homme s'était retrouvé là tout seul, sans aide aucune. Le Commandant du Reosius annonça alors qu'il avait amené avec lui l'enregistrement complet de la boîte noire du GINN du Lieutenant Lorenne contenant tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa machine depuis son décollage ce matin là. On l'enjoignit à le faire passer immédiatement et ce fut tous en même temps sur les écrans qu'ils découvrirent le contenu de cet enregistrement. Ils virent le jeune homme démarrer sa machine pour commencer immédiatement à analyser les données de combat et décoller ensuite. La première chose incongrue fut cet ordre de Gaymerick de rester à l'arrière alors qu'il s'agissait de son chef d'escadron et meilleur pilote. Et ce fut la première d'une longue série.

Ils virent le jeune homme fulminer dans son cockpit en suivant la bataille de près. On avait le son et un visuel du pilote ainsi que les relevés de ses détecteurs, chaque commande qu'il avait entré, chaque action menée. Ils le virent être privé de pouvoir conseiller ses pilotes qui en furent très déstabilisés. Ils virent Gaymerick refuser qu'il aille affronter les vaisseaux entrant en jeu. Ils le virent vouloir aller prêter main forte à ses pilotes en difficulté pour être violemment refoulé alors qu'il avait une vision claire de la situation et qu'il pensait pouvoir la rectifier. Ils entendirent ses remarques sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour corriger la situation. Ils virent sa colère face au comportement de son Capitaine pour arriver au moment où il avait repéré l'étrange formation. Ils suivirent ses réflexions à ce sujet, sa rapidité de penser. Ils l'entendirent tenter de prévenir son Capitaine qui avait refusé brutalement de l'écouter malgré que ses constatations et suppositions soient plus que valables et inquiétantes. Ils le virent prendre la décision de désobéir pour aller voir, prêt à en assumer les conséquences alors qu'il recevait des menaces colorées de son supérieur. Il constatèrent avec lui la présence de l'ennemi et son terrible chargement. Ils furent aussi horrifiés que lui lorsqu'il tenta de joindre le Telior pour se retrouver tout seul. On vit le début du combat et le déluge qui lui tomba dessus alors qu'il tentait d'abattre les MA, n'ayant pas hésité un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Ils l'entendirent tenter de joindre son vaisseau pour rapidement laisser tomber et se rabattre sur le Reosius qui lui répondit sur le champs.

Bien qu'ils l'eurent déjà vu, ils visionnèrent le combat infernal de nouveau, voyant les commandes et les actions de Kira défiler à une vitesse ahurissante alors qu'il gérait tout en même temps à la perfection, dirigeant aussi les tirs du Reosius. Il n'avait pas fait une erreur et le plus incroyable avait été de pouvoir voir les données lorsque sa machine avait été endommagée, le pilote rectifiant immédiatement les systèmes pour continuer à obtenir le meilleur de sa machine et poursuivre le combat. Et il faisait tout ça dans une tension d'enfer, au milieu des tirs, se retrouvant vite blessé alors qu'il était rudement malmené. Il ne perdait jamais pied et il était allé jusqu'au bout. Même lorsque les missiles étaient passés, il avait continué, pensant déjà à limiter les dégâts au maximum. Une fois l'enregistrement clos, un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce sous le choc. Tous avaient compris que si Gaymerick avait travaillé avec son pilote vedette, ils auraient peut-être pu éviter la catastrophe. Tous les regards fusillèrent le Capitaine fautif, furieux. Le Chancelier se leva lentement, l'air en rage comme tout le monde :

\- Qu'on arrête ce lâche incompétent ! ordonna-t-il froidement. Qu'on l'enferme et qu'on ne le revoit plus ! Nous déciderons de son sort plus tard ! claqua-t-il.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que les gardes se jettent sans douceur sur l'homme pour l'emmener de force rapidement. Les discussions se firent alors bruyantes dans la pièce pendant un moment avant que le Chancelier ne ramène le calme pour recentrer le débat sur ce qu'il convenait de faire et la réaction à adopter. Tous se calmèrent alors et Siegel se tourna vers Wilfried qui restait silencieux, rongé par l'inquiétude.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester Général Lorenne, dit-il alors que tous se taisaient pour regarder l'homme extrêmement tendu.

Il y avait de quoi après avoir vu ça et entendu les nouvelles sur le jeune homme. Dans la salle, certains avaient perdus des proches aujourd'hui, comme Patrick Zala qui avait perdu sa femme, plein de fureur dans son siège. Mais lui, son fils étaient encore en vie et il n'était pas indispensable qu'il reste.

\- Allez voir comment va votre fils et donnez nous des nouvelles, poussa le Chancelier.

Wilfried ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remercia le Chancelier pour partir en courant presque, suivit de Hagen tout aussi empressé. Le Colonel les conduisit rapidement à l'hôpital et ce fut en courant qu'ils y entrèrent. Ils furent dirigés vers les soins intensifs où on les fit patienter dans une salle d'attente, leur annonçant que l'adolescent était toujours en salle de d'opération malgré les heures déjà passées. Les deux hommes retrouvèrent alors Timothée qui était venu pour son ami et deux autres hommes, un blond et un autre aux cheveux noirs se présentant bientôt comme des pilotes de l'escadron du jeune homme. Ils étaient pâles et semblaient éreintés et abattus, très inquiets. Ce furent tous ensemble qu'ils patientèrent dans un silence pesant, Wilfried faisant les cents pas alors que les pilotes n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur arrivée. Et il en fut ainsi encore un long moment. Ce fut une voix qui sortit le Général tournant en rond de ses pensées :

\- Général Lorenne, appela un médecin arrivant le visage grave.

Wilfried bondit immédiatement dans sa direction comme tout ceux qui attendaient, s'inquiétant de son expression peu réjouissante alors qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna-t-il sur le champs.

\- Nous sommes parvenus à le stabiliser, annonça-t-il tout d'abord en les rassurant déjà un peu. Votre fils est un battant Général. Je ne vous cacherais pas que son état est grave, dit-il ensuite. Il est toujours inconscient et il est très faible. Nous avons fait absolument tout ce que nous pouvions et on le surveille étroitement. C'est à lui de faire le reste maintenant. J'espère qu'il se réveillera rapidement, cela serait une bonne chose.

\- Est-il sorti d'affaire ? Demanda Wilfried.

\- Sincèrement, je ne peux encore rien affirmer monsieur, répondit doucement le médecin en les tendant tous. S'il tient bon jusque demain matin, on pourra dire qu'il est hors de danger.

Tous restèrent silencieux devant cette annonce, angoissés et priant pour de l'adolescent survive.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda le père la voix blanche.

Le médecin acquiesça et tous avancèrent pour accompagner le Général. Le docteur accepta à condition qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps. Les trois pilotes promirent de repartir dés qu'ils auraient pu voir un peu le jeune homme, voulant s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. L'homme les mena alors vers une chambre où il les fit entrer. La pièce était grande et claire, agréablement chaude alors que de grandes fenêtres donnaient une très belle vue sur Aprilius. Les murs crèmes donnaient une ambiance douce, quelques meubles habillant l'espace avec un grand écran et beaucoup de matériel médical. Et il y avait surtout un lit. Il était spacieux et confortable, relevé à quarante cinq degrés pour installer son patient semi assis. Kira était là, couvert jusqu'au ventre d'une couverture blanche, un petit coussin calant sa nuque. Son torse était couvert de pansements comme l'une de ses épaules et ses deux bras posés au dessus des draps. Son cou et son front étaient entourés de bandages eux aussi, plusieurs petits pansements sur son visage. Il était atrocement pâle, les traits crispés, transpirant et tremblant un peu. Une machine surveillait ses constantes, un petit bip régulier et lent donnant une voix à son cœur. De multiples perfusions étaient installées et un masque à oxygène l'aidait à respirer alors qu'il semblait peiner.

\- Kira, murmura Wilfried en accourant vers lui.

Il le scruta dans tout les sens, terrifié par ce qu'il voyait et l'état dans lequel était son fils. Puis il s'assit très délicatement au bord du lit près de lui, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas déranger le blessé. Et doucement, il prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, venant écarter doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il y eut un long moment de silence, tous observant l'adolescent avec une inquiétude lancinante. Wilfried le regardait l'air terrifié et un peu paniqué, serrant doucement sa main dont-il caressait distraitement le dos.

\- Tien bon mon grand, murmura-t-il après un moment. Je suis là, assura-t-il en effleurant son visage. Je suis là et je reste avec toi.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois pilotes s'en allaient en silence comme promis, le Colonel leur promettant pourtant de donner des nouvelles si l'état du jeune homme évoluait. Ils le remercièrent et s'en allèrent, laissant Wilfried, Hagen et le médecin dans la chambre. Il y eut encore un moment de silence avant que le docteur ne s'approche, Hagen venant se poster de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Dîtes m'en plus sur son état, demanda le Général.

\- Et bien, il a de nombreuses plaies plus ou moins graves et des brûlures du second degré sur dix pourcent du corps. Nous avons pu toute les traiter et d'ici deux ou trois semaines, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne mais il gardera des cicatrices. Il a de nombreux os fêlés mais rien de cassé. Une commotion cérébrale. Il a fait de nombreuses hémorragies internes et externes, nous avons pu les traiter à temps mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons dû lui en donner beaucoup pendant les soins pour avoir le temps d'arrêter les saignements. Puis nous avons remis une transfusion en place, dit-il en désignant la poche de sang reliée à l'adolescent. Il aura plus de chances lorsque nous lui aurons redonné tout le sang dont-il a besoin. À cause de ça, il a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, expliqua-t-il en choquant les deux hommes, mais nous sommes parvenus à le stabiliser. J'espère qu'il n'en fera plus mais il est très faible. Et puis, les explosions nucléaires ont provoqué une irradiation. Rien qu'on ne peut traiter avec nos médicaments et techniques, rassura-t-il immédiatement. Mais cela ne l'aide pas et l'affaibli. S'il tient jusqu'à demain et que les médicaments ont le temps d'agir et de l'aider, il devrait être sauvé, annonça-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le Général et son bras droit digérant les nouvelles et priant pour que Kira tienne bon.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira Général Lorenne, assura finalement le médecin l'air confiant. Pour être tout à fait honnête et au risque de vous bousculer un peu, lorsqu'ils ont ouvert son cockpit, ils auraient dû le trouver mort, révéla-t-il. Même un Coordinateur n'aurait pas dû survivre à ce qu'il a encaissé. Pourtant il a tenu bon et il se bat monsieur, il se bat pour vivre. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Le plus dur est passé. Nous veillons constamment sur lui depuis la salle de garde juste à côté. Nous viendrons vérifier que tout vas bien régulièrement et nous interviendrons à la moindre petite anomalie, expliqua-t-il. On va l'aider à se sortir de là monsieur.

Wilfried acquiesça sans lâcher son fils des yeux, un peu rassuré et se disant que oui, Kira était fort et qu'il se battrait.

À suivre...


	7. VII- L'Hirondelle de Junius

Chapitre 7 :

L'hirondelle de Junius

À partir du moment où il l'avait rejoint, Wilfried ne quitta pas une seconde le chevet de son fils. Il lui tenait la main et caressait doucement son visage, lui parlant parfois pour l'encourager et assurer sa présence, veillant constamment. Hagen était resté longtemps en silence avant de décider de bouger. Il avait annoncé qu'il allait aux nouvelles et qu'il allait récupérer les affaires du jeune homme sur le Telior. Le Général avait approuvé et le Colonel était parti. Il était resté auprès de lui, demandant des nouvelles à chaque fois que le médecin passait voir Kira. Son état n'empirait pas mais il ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Cependant, le docteur disait que cette stabilité était un signe encourageant. Hagen était finalement revenu avec quelques nouvelles. Le décompte des victimes, les dégâts sur les vaisseaux et les colonies, les premières annonces officielles, les premières réactions, les mesures déjà prises... Il avait expliqué que le Chancelier et le Conseil avaient décidé de ne pas se précipiter dans leur réaction et de commencer par panser les plaies et rassurer la population paniquée depuis ce matin alors que les PLANTs étaient en état de choc, les images de la colonie en miette circulant déjà. Il avait transmis des nouvelles de Kira et tous envoyaient leurs vœux de rétablissement, inquiets pour lui. Le Colonel était revenu avec Birdy qui s'était perché au dessus de la tête de son maître. Il avait aussi ramené son album photo qu'il emmenait avec lui, son ordinateur et son portable pour quand il se réveillerait comme il l'avait annoncé avec certitude. Il avait fait porter le reste chez eux et il avait appelé la maison pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Tout deux étaient ensuite restés là, le Colonel s'étant installé dans un siège un peu plus loin, n'en bougeant que pour aller leur chercher un dîner le soir venu. On avait fait installer un lit d'appoint pour Wilfried afin qu'il puisse rester auprès de son fils. Hagen dut s'en aller en début de soirée, promettant de revenir le lendemain et d'aller aux nouvelles pour lui, demandant à son supérieur et ami de ne s'occuper que de son fils. Sachant que la nuit était critique pour Kira, le Général n'eut pas un instant l'intention de dormir. Il dormirait quand son garçon serait sorti d'affaire. Jusque là, il le soutiendrait. On avait laissé une lumière tamisée dans la chambre pour pouvoir surveiller l'adolescent et s'occuper de lui au besoin. Ce fut aux alentours de minuit que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il pensa d'abord que c'était le médecin qui revenait comme toute les demi heure. L'homme était le meilleur de l'hôpital et il avait prolongé sa garde pour veiller lui même sur le jeune homme alors qu'il savait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas lui cette fois et il le sut en entendant la voix qui s'adressa à lui :

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement alors que la porte se refermait.

\- Tu as réussi à te libérer dans tout ce bordel Siegel ? remarqua le Général en regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Un moment, répondit le Chancelier, je devais venir le voir, dit-il en s'approchant. Alors ?

\- Il se bat de toute ses forces, répondit Wilfried. Les médecins disent que s'il tient jusqu'à demain, il sera sorti d'affaire.

Le silence retomba ensuite, tout deux regardant le jeune dans un état inquiétant.

\- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, se rappela doucement le Chancelier, il m'a dit qu'il voulait protéger, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à désobéir s'il le jugeait utile ou que son supérieur l'empêchait de faire ce pourquoi il se battait. Il m'a dit qu'il serait un bouclier pour la population, les innocents, nos maisons, nos familles et nos rêves. Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir illustrer ses paroles de manière si réaliste et directe. Il a sauvé des centaines de milliers de vie ce matin. Il sera décoré et récompensé pour ça. Les gens veulent des explications alors on va faire une annonce officielle demain et on montrera aussi des images de son combat, dit-il en regardant Kira. Il y aura une cérémonie officielle en l'honneur des victimes et on annoncera alors ce que l'on fera.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après une telle attaque Siegel ? demanda Wilfried.

\- J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que Kira m'a dit le jour de notre rencontre après avoir vu comment il s'est battu pour Junius. Il m'avait dit que la vengeance ne servait à rien, que le sang appelait le sang. Beaucoup veulent qu'on lance une attaque d'envergure en réponse. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. J'aurais bien aimé avoir son avis, soupira-t-il en regardant l'adolescent. Il a un point de vue si particulier.

\- Si Kira était réveillé, répondit doucement Wilfried après un moment. Il... il dirait que la vengeance est une mauvaise idée, soupira-t-il, que ça ne sert à rien et que nous ne devons pas céder à la haine.

\- Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? demanda doucement le Chancelier.

\- Regarde dans quel état ils ont mis mon fils Siegel ! ragea le Général. A-t-on avis ? gronda-t-il. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Junius ! Seulement, dit-il en se radoucissant, Kira ne voudrait pas ça, je le sais, dit-il en caressant la tête de son fils respirant mal. S'il pouvait, il dirait sûrement que nous devons faire en sorte qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise pas et que nous devons penser calmement et non pas sous le coup de la colère.

\- Faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas hein ? releva Siegel. Tout le problème est de savoir comment. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Et Gaymerick ? demanda le Général la voix dangereuse.

\- Un groupe d'enquête a été formé et est entrain d'analyser tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Telior depuis son lancement pour savoir comment on en est arrivé là, expliqua-t-il. Une chose est sûre, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Quelle que furent ses raisons, il a commis de très graves erreurs pendant ce combat c'est flagrant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Kira n'avait pas été là et qu'il n'avait pas réagis comme il l'a fait. Il va être traduis en cour martiale rapidement et je pense que l'on entendra parler de peine de mort.

\- Il ne mérite que ça, gronda Wilfried. Tu sais qu'il a frappé Kira devant tout son équipage il y a un mois de ça.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le Chancelier surpris.

\- Parce que Kira refusait d'obéir.

\- À quel ordre ?

Wilfried lui expliqua alors de quel manière son fils se battait.

\- Kira refuse de tuer si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, poursuivit-il. Il met les machines complètement hors service mais il épargne les pilotes au maximum. Ça n'a entaché en rien ses performances loin de là et il a réussi toutes ses missions sans accrocs. Mais ça ne plaisait pas à Gaymerick. Il lui a ordonné d'abattre ses ennemis et il l'a même mis aux arrêts en cellule une semaine quand il n'a pas obéit. Il a ensuite renouvelé l'ordre et Kira a refusé. Alors il l'a frappé. Il lui a presque cassé la mâchoire ce jour là.

\- Je vois. En théorie il désobéit en faisant cela mais on a jamais vu un soldat punis pour avoir refusé de tuer. Si cela était indispensable, s'il s'agissait d'une cible prioritaire ou si cela mettait en péril les missions ou les combats oui mais là ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Sans compter que Kira a montré qu'il savait faire ce qu'il fallait lorsqu'il le fallait, remarqua-t-il. Comme à Junius.

\- Gaymerick sera puni Wilfried, on s'en occupe, assura-t-il.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, souffla ensuite l'homme. Tu me tiendras au courant de l'évolution de son état ? demanda-t-il.

Le Général acquiesça et le Chancelier s'en alla, le laissant veiller sur son fils. La nuit fut longue, horriblement longue pour Wilfried et le médecin venant régulièrement voir l'adolescent mais Kira resta stable à leur plus grand soulagement. Ce ne fut cependant qu'en milieu de matinée que le docteur annonça que le jeune homme était sorti d'affaire. Il était toujours très faible et inconscient mais il allait un peu mieux. La transfusion de sang était terminée et les médicaments faisaient leurs effets pour le soigner et renforcer son corps. Le Général en fut infiniment rassuré, se détendant enfin un peu. Lorsque le personnel soignant vint changer les pansements de Kira et lui faire un brin de toilette alors qu'il avait beaucoup transpiré, il découvrit ses blessures de ses yeux, triste et inquiet en voyant les dégâts. Les draps et les couvertures du lit furent aussi changés et Kira fut bientôt réinstallé confortablement dans un lit propre, chaudement couvert. Ce matin là, Wilfried vit arriver quelques bouquets de fleurs et messages d'encouragement. Cela venait de ceux déjà au courant de ce qu'il avait fait : l'équipage des trois vaisseaux, des membres du Conseil ou ceux travaillant avec eux. Wilfried avait lu quelques cartes. On remerciait Kira pour tout, pour les nombreuses vies qu'il avait sauvé, pour ne pas avoir abandonné, pour avoir risqué sa vie ainsi... on lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Il n'y avait que des messages chaleureux et doux et cela le fit doucement sourire en pensant que ça aiderait sûrement son fils. Il savait bien, le connaissant, qu'il se sentirait coupable en se réveillant, pour la destruction de Junius Sept. Voir qu'il avait aussi sauvé beaucoup de monde et qu'on ne lui en voulait pas l'aiderait certainement. Une infirmière se fit une joie de venir placer les bouquets dans la chambre et de leur donner de l'eau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Hagen arriva que Wilfried accepta d'aller prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre, se changeant grâce aux vêtements apportés par son bras droit. Il se dépêcha pourtant, revenant bien vite près de son fils. Veillant comme toujours sur lui, Hagen lui avait amené un petit déjeuner qu'il prit assis dans un siège près du lit de l'adolescent et il s'y assoupit rapidement, fatigué mais tenant toujours délicatement la main de son fils. Ce ne fut qu'en tout début d'après-midi lors d'une visite du médecin qu'il se réveilla un peu brusquement, se focalisant immédiatement sur son enfant. Kira n'avait pas bougé, respirant toujours lourdement avec le masque à oxygène sur le nez. Il était encore dramatiquement pâle, les yeux cernés mais il tremblait moins fort et transpirait moins. Il était toujours inconscient mais il allait bien, il respirait toujours et il se rassura en le constatant. Il se tourna alors vers le médecin qui l'avait regardé se réveiller en comprenant sa réaction.

\- Ça va Général, assura celui-ci avec un sourire.

\- Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-il immédiatement alors que Hagen se tenait debout au bout du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas encore brillant mais ça ira. Il lui faut du temps et du repos maintenant. J'espère qu'il se réveillera d'ici ce soir ou demain, dit-il.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit remis ? demanda l'homme.

\- Si son état continu de s'améliorer doucement, qu'il ne rechute pas et qu'il n'y a pas de problème entre temps, il lui faudra une semaine pour sortir de la phase critique puis je dirais trois semaines de plus pour récupérer. Je sais c'est beaucoup pour un Coordinateur avec nos soins, dit-il devant les mines choquées des deux hommes, mais il revient de loin. Vraiment, insista-t-il. Je vous l'ai dit : on aurait dû le trouver mort dans son cockpit, rappela l'homme. Il est résistant mais il a pris un sacré coup. Un mois, c'est bien quand on voit dans quel état il était en arrivant.

\- Vous avez raison, consentit Wilfried. Est-ce qu'il devra rester ici longtemps ?

\- Une semaine au moins, que l'on soit absolument sûr qu'il ne rechute pas et qu'il n'y a pas de problème, répondit l'homme en changeant les perfusions vides. Je préférerais deux semaines et s'il sort, il aura encore besoin de soins.

\- On s'occupera de lui à la maison, je ferais venir un médecin privé pour veiller sur lui. Mais dîtes moi quand je pourrais le ramener pour qu'il soit chez lui. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu passer plus de quelques jours à la maison, remarqua-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns.

\- Je comprend, sourit le médecin. Je vous dirais quand il pourra rentrer. D'ici là, il aura besoin de calme et de repos absolu. Je sais que le réveil sera certainement difficile au vu de la situation, dit-il alors que tout deux comprenaient, mais il est sous morphine pour la douleur alors ça devrait le garder relativement calme. Il va être faible un moment et les effets de l'irradiation vont mettre un bon trois semaines à disparaître complètement. Ça va certainement le rendre malade et il va avoir du mal à manger. Il ne faudra pas le brusquer et éviter le stress.

\- Très bien, approuva Wilfried.

Le médecin fit le tour de l'état de l'adolescent, annonçant que ça allait, rassurant les deux soldats. Il sortit ensuite et Hagen ne tarda pas à allumer la télé, expliquant qu'il était presque l'heure du communiqué officiel à propos de la veille. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. On y expliquait comment l'Alliance avait attaqué Junius, la diversion et l'approche furtive, l'attaque nucléaire. Et on parlait aussi de la manière dont Kira s'était battu, image à l'appui, expliquant qu'il avait évité une catastrophe pire encore. On restait vague sur le comment il s'était retrouvé tout seul là bas. Pour le moment, on disait qu'il avait été repoussé des combats alors qu'il se battait et qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange. Il était allé voir et il avait trouvé les ennemis près de Junius. Une panne l'avait empêché de contacter ses camarades et il s'était battu seul, n'arrivant à joindre le Reosius que trop tard pour être rejoint à temps. Wilfried savait que c'était temporaire le temps de l'enquête sur Gaymerick et de trouver un moyen d'annoncer la vérité au public qui n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Dans tout les cas, on montrait d'impressionnantes images du combat de Kira et on l'élevait en héros, en grand héros.

Et on lui avait trouvé un surnom aussi. Désormais, le Lieutenant Lorenne était connu de tous comme l'Hirondelle de Junius. Hagen lui glissa que c'était Siegle qui avait trouvé ça. Il l'avait appelé ainsi pour sa façon extraordinaire de voler et de piloter, virevoltant comme une hirondelle. Mais il l'avait surtout appelé ainsi pour le symbole d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il avait été pour Junius tout entière. L'espoir qu'il avait défendu jusqu'au bout sans jamais lâcher, sans jamais renoncer. L'espoir qu'il avait gardé et défendu au risque de sa vie et qui en avait sauvé des centaines de milliers. Le membre du Conseil ayant fait l'annonce donnait de brèves nouvelles du jeune homme, expliquant qu'il était encore dans un état critique à l'hôpital mais qu'il allait s'en sortir. On avait donné que l'appellation de « Lieutenant Lorenne » et révélé qu'il était le fils de Wilfried pour parler de Kira. On n'avait montré ni photos ni donné de précisions sur lui, préférant attendre le réveil de l'adolescent et lui demander son avis. Dans tout les cas après ça, Kira était devenu un héros pour les PLANTs bien qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à sauver Junius Sept.

D'ailleurs du soir même, Wilfried vit arriver plus de fleurs et de cartes pour son fils, touché alors que la chambre en avait vite été pleine. La journée était passée lentement, le Général recevant des nouvelles régulièrement du Conseil alors qu'on lui en demandait aussi sur Kira. Mais celui-ci ne faisait toujours pas mine de se réveiller, son état restant le même. Hagen s'en alla après le dîner et Wilfried resta là, incapable de s'éloigner de son fils. Il profita du lit d'appoint, souriant en voyant Birdy sur l'épaule de son maître. Cette vision lui avait manqué. Il s'endormit mais il ne manqua pas de se relever à chaque visite du médecin, s'assurant que son fils allait bien. Le lendemain, Kira était dans le même état, le médecin espérant qu'il se réveillerait dans la matinée. Le Général assista une fois de plus à la séance de soin ce matin là, se promettant de veiller étroitement sur son enfant et de le soigner pour que toute ces blessures disparaissent au plus vite. Il attendit impatiemment un signe d'éveil ce matin là, mais il n'y en eut pas un seul, l'inquiétant. Le médecin lui assura que ça pouvait prendre plus de temps que prévus. Il veilla donc étroitement, tenant la main de l'adolescent et l'encourageant d'une voix murmurante.

Et ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'enfin, il se passa quelque chose. Il était assoupi au bord du lit de Kira, tenant sa main lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se refermer légèrement autour des siens. Il se redressa alors, regardant son fils dont les traits s'animaient doucement. Comprenant qu'il allait peut-être se réveiller, il se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de lui, tenant sa main qu'il caressait. Il se mit à l'appeler doucement, passant une main sur ses cheveux. Il fallut un moment mais il patienta pour finalement le voir papillonner des yeux lourdement. L'adolescent gémit un peu, remuant difficilement. Wilfried était soulagé de savoir que la morphine devait lui épargner la douleur mais il doutait qu'il se sente bien pour autant. Sa respiration s'agita un peu et il se mit à tousser.

\- Du calme, du calme mon grand, dit le père la voix douce et tranquille alors qu'il se penchait sur lui. Du calme Kira tout va bien, assura-t-il. Respire lentement et profondément, conseilla-t-il. Là, du calme mon grand, doucement, dit-il pour l'aider de son mieux.

L'adolescent se tranquillisa un peu, clignant lourdement des yeux qu'il parvint finalement à garder entrouvert, sa respiration lourde et sifflante.

\- Pa...pa ? Bredouilla-t-il finalement la voix étouffée par son masque à oxygène.

\- Je suis là Kira, assura-t-il en lui souriant. Je suis là, dit-il en serrant sa main.

Il regarda un instant son fils qui en faisait de même, reprenant graduellement ses esprits. Et soudain, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il paraissait dévasté :

\- Je... je... suis... désolé, dit-il dans un souffle difficile. Je... suis... désolé, répéta-t-il en se mettant à pleurer. Je... je..., tenta-t-il interrompu par une quinte de toux.

\- Calme toi mon grand, pria le père en s'approchant un peu plus pour caresser sa joue. Respire doucement. Ça va Kira, ça va. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner mon grand. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu es un héros. Calme toi, il faut rester tranquille.

\- Je... suis... désolé..., répéta l'adolescent en larme et peinant à retrouver son souffle.

Wilfried s'empressa de venir plus près de lui pour passer un bras délicat autour de ses épaules, s'approchant pour être contre lui et lui apporter soutient et réconfort. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, posant sa joue contre sa tête alors qu'il tenait aussi toujours sa main. Kira tourna péniblement la tête vers lui, serrant ses doigts de ses maigres forces et il éclata en sanglots déchirant, lâchant un cri de douleur qui n'avait rien de physique. Le père le serra délicatement contre lui, tentant de le réconforter et de le calmer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le médecin ne déboule dans la pièce suivit de Hagen qui arrivait, certainement alerté par les cris que Kira poussaient dans ses sanglots alors que la porte était entrouverte. Et ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait en trouvant Kira en larme contre son père. Il venait de se réveiller et de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils regardèrent cela avec tristesse, le médecin refermant la porte en faisant signe aux infirmières derrière lui qu'il s'en chargeait. Il se retourna ensuite vers son patient, s'approchant du lit en face du Général qui tentait de le calmer doucement. Rapidement, le jeune homme se mit à tousser violemment, crachant bientôt du sang et paniquant son père. Le médecin s'empressa alors d'agir, allant chercher un médicament pour revenir aussi vite et l'injecter dans les perfusions. Il lui retira ensuite le masque à oxygène souillé de sang pour lui en mettre un nouveau et remonter son lit pour l'asseoir un peu plus. Il posa ensuite une main sur son épaule alors que Kira peinait à respirer, en larme et tourné vers son père.

\- Lieutenant Lorenne, appela-t-il calmement, calmez vous Lieutenant, pria-t-il. Je vous ai donné quelque chose pour vous y aider. Respirez doucement.

Pendant un moment, il parla à son patient tenu par son père qui en faisait autant. Et Kira finit par se calmer, aidé par les deux hommes et le médicament qu'il avait reçu. Il parvint à retrouver une respiration plus stable même s'il continuait à pleurer doucement, en silence, tourné vers le Général, murmurant qu'il était désolé. Ce fut un regard triste que tous posèrent sur lui, comprenant ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il avait désespérément essayé d'éviter cette catastrophe. Il y était parvenus pour neuf des dix colonies Junius mais pas pour la septième et il s'en voulait terriblement. Le médecin s'éloigna respectueusement une fois Kira relativement calmé, laissant son père le réconforter de son mieux. Lui et Hagen quittèrent la pièce, le médecin faisant signe de l'appeler en cas de problème. Wilfried acquiesça pour ensuite se concentrer uniquement sur son fils qui pleurait contre lui, s'excusant sans cesse la voix faible. Il le tint contre lui :

\- Kira, ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, commença-t-il tranquillement. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu au delà du possible, tu as réalisé des miracles mon grand. Grâce à tes efforts, des centaines de milliers de vies ont été sauvés.

\- Sept..., bredouilla l'adolescent.

\- Je sais, Junius Sept a été détruite, remarqua-t-il doucement. Mais c'est l'Alliance qui l'a détruite pas toi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu as fait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire. Simplement, il y a des fois où c'est trop pour une seule personne. Tu ne pouvais pas arrêter tout ces missiles, c'était impossible dans ces conditions. Même pour toi. Tu sais, quand on a reçu les premières images de l'attaque et qu'on a vu tout ces missiles, on s'est demandé comment on n'avait pu s'en sortir avec ce résultat alors qu'on n'avait tous compris que plusieurs colonies auraient dû être touchées. Et puis on t'a vu te battre de toutes tes forces pour les protéger. Tu en as sauvé tellement Kira. Tu as sauvé tellement de gens. Bien plus qu'on aurait jamais pu l'espérer.

\- Mais..., murmura-t-il difficilement.

\- Je sais Kira mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Bon sang mon grand tu es presque mort, fit-il remarquer en le serrant un peu plus. Tu as failli mourir. Tu n'as pas hésité à la risquer pour eux et tu l'as presque perdu. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tout. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Zolar... pleura alors le jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton ami, dit-il alors doucement. J'ai appris qu'il était là bas. Je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Kira. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Il garda son fils en larme contre lui un long moment, tentant de le réconforter et surtout de le garder le plus calme possible. Kira finit par s'endormir contre lui, épuisé mais il ne bougea pas, le berçant tranquillement. Il le savait, l'adolescent aurait bien du mal à s'en remettre mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de lui. Il le réinstalla finalement délicatement dans son lit, essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage. Il veilla à ce que son masque à oxygène soit bien en place alors qu'il respirait mal, remontant un peu la couverture sur son ventre et calant doucement sa nuque pour ensuite écarter les cheveux de son visage. Il alla ensuite chercher le médecin qui vint voir comment allait le jeune, Hagen entrant derrière lui.

\- Il s'est rendormi, expliqua-t-il. Il va avoir du mal à l'encaisser, soupira-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, remarqua le médecin.

\- Mon fils est quelqu'un d'infiniment doux et gentil docteur, généreux. Il déteste se battre. Il s'est engagé par qu'il déteste voir les autres souffrir et qu'il voulait les protéger à tout prix.

\- Je vois, répondit l'homme. Je comprend. Mais il va falloir penser à lui avant tout pour l'instant, pas aux autres. Il faudra essayer de le garder calme le plus possible. Alors si vous connaissez un moyen pour le soulager moralement, il en aura besoin, fit-il remarquer. Est-ce qu'il a des amis ?

\- Ils sont tous soldats, soupira Wilfried. Les seuls qui ne sont pas mobilisés en ce moment sont là pour l'enquête sur Junius et doivent rester sur leurs vaisseaux. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerais le ramener à la maison rapidement. C'est son refuge en quelque sorte.

\- On va essayer de faire en sorte qu'il puisse rentrer, dit-il alors. Mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de soins. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait repris conscience. Je vais veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas mal. On essaiera de le faire manger et boire tranquillement quand il sera bien réveillé et calme. Il ne doit pas remuer et surtout éviter le stress. Et s'il doit y avoir des visites, pas trop de monde et pas longtemps. Je sais qu'il est une star maintenant mais il faut éviter que tout le monde vienne le voir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tout le monde venir juste pour lui serrer la main. Kira n'a jamais aimé être un centre d'attention, il préfère la discrétion. Il ne va pas apprécier ce tapage autour de lui lorsqu'il se réveillera. C'est pour ça que j'ai donné pour consigne qu'on ne donne pas plus d'informations sur lui qu'on ne l'a déjà fait. S'il doit y avoir des visites, ce ne sera que des proches.

\- Très bien, c'est mieux, approuva le médecin. Vous pouvez laisser une liste à l'accueil pour qu'on ne laisse monter personne d'autre. L'entrée à cette section est réglementé.

\- Je le ferais, acquiesça-t-il. Comment va-t-il pour le moment ?

\- Il faudra éviter d'autres réveils si brutaux si possible, conseilla-t-il. Mais ça va pour l'instant. Il doit se reposer.

Wilfried acquiesça et revint auprès de son fils alors que le médecin sortait. Hagen voyagea silencieusement dans la chambre, regardant les cartes accrochées aux nombreux bouquets envoyés pour Kira. Il y avait aussi du courrier papier et de nombreux messages électroniques attendant d'êtres lus. Son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe couverte de dessins enfantins qu'il saisit, regardant ce qu'elle contenait. Le voyant, il la ramena à Wilfried :

\- Ce genre de chose devrait l'aider à voir ce qu'il a sauvé, dit-il au Général qui regarda.

\- Vous avez raison Hagen, sourit-il en regardant ce qu'il lui tendait. Aidez moi à voir s'il y en a d'autres du genre.

Le Colonel acquiesça et ils parcoururent le courrier ensemble, espérant trouver un moyen de remonter le moral de l'adolescent. Et ils trouvèrent leur bonheur, priant pour que cela marche. Ce fut qu'à l'heure du dîner que Kira commença de nouveau à se réveiller, remuant légèrement. Wilfried accourut immédiatement près de lui, s'asseyant au bord du lit, prenant sa main avec délicatesse et se penchant vers lui. L'adolescent mit un moment à émerger, ouvrant lourdement les yeux.

\- Hey, sourit doucement l'homme en caressant sa joue. Coucou Kira.

\- Papa ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je suis là mon grand, dit-il en embrassant son front. Je suis là.

Il vit bientôt les larmes revenir dans son regard et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il vint alors se poster tout près de lui, glissant de nouveau un bras délicat autour de lui.

\- Respire Kira, commanda-t-il tranquillement. Respire et calme toi, ça va. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il en faisant signe à Hagen.

Celui-ci s'approcha avec le fruit de leurs recherches, triste de voir le jeune homme avec une telle détresse dans le regard. Il vint se poster de l'autre côté du lit, Kira peinant à se maîtriser, des larmes déjà plein les joues.

\- Regarde Kira, dit-il doucement. Tu as reçu ça, annonça-t-il en mettant une première lettre à hauteur de son regard.

Et les yeux de l'adolescent s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il eut compris ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une lettre, c'était un dessin. Le dessin d'un enfant, jeune sûrement, plein de couleurs où il était maladroitement écris : « Merci de m'avoir sauvé là vie Lieutenant Lorenne. ». Des nuages de cœurs étaient dessinés avec un grand soleil et des personnages souriants. C'était le dessin d'un enfant de Junius Huit qui avait certainement eu la vie sauve grâce à lui. Lentement, Hagen montra un à un divers courriers du même genre. Ils avaient choisis les plus directs et simples à lire pour qu'il comprenne sans mal et cela sembla marcher. Il pleurait encore mais il était calme, son regard fixé sur les courriers qui semblaient le toucher en plein cœur.

\- Tu vois Kira, remarqua doucement son père, tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde. Regarde toute ces fleurs, dit-il en désignant les nombreux bouquets l'entourant, ce sont des cadeaux pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait. Tout le monde sait que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Je ne te demanderais pas de ne pas penser à ce qui a été perdu mais n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as sauvé aussi et chacune de ces vies protégées est une grande victoire. Et des victoires, tu en as remporté des centaines de milliers.

L'adolescent tourna le visage vers lui, pleurant calmement après ce discours. Le Général le berça longuement, lui parlant doucement pour le réconforter. Au grand soulagement des deux hommes, Kira parvint à rester relativement calme. Il s'apaisa finalement et son père essuya doucement les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'écarta lentement, installant son fils dans son lit le mieux possible alors qu'il était encore redressé pour qu'il soit presque assis. Kira semblait épuisé, pâle, les yeux cernés.

\- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda le Général.

\- Je... ne sais pas... trop..., bredouilla le pilote.

\- Je vais appeler le médecin, annonça-t-il en appuyant sur la commande prévue à cet effet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'homme arrive, entrant calmement et lui souriant en s'approchant de lui :

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous Lieutenant, dit-il tout d'abord. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'adolescent tenta de répondre mais l'on ne comprit pas très bien avec le masque. Le médecin alla alors chercher un peu de matériel dans l'armoire médicale de la pièce, expliquant qu'il allait remplacer le masque par une canule nasale. Il s'exécuta ensuite doucement, demandant au jeune homme de continuer à respirer calmement. Il lui offrit ensuite un peu d'eau, l'aidant à boire doucement et ainsi, Kira parvint à parler plus clairement alors que le médecin reposait sa question :

\- Je me sens... engourdis et...ça tourne... un peu, répondit-il.

\- Vous êtes sous morphine pour la douleur, expliqua-t-il. Vous avez été très gravement blessé. Vous allez vous sentir engourdis et lourd pendant un bon moment. Restez tranquille et essayez de ne pas trop bouger. Vous êtes blessé un peu partout et gesticuler pourrait rouvrir les plaies les plus graves. Ça ira mieux d'ici un jour ou deux mais restez tranquille pour l'instant. Vous allez vous sentir faible et fatigué pendant un bon moment, votre corps a encaissé un sacré choc et on a bien cru vous perdre plusieurs fois quand vous êtes arrivé ici. Vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour retrouver vos forces. Vous avez subi une irradiation aussi à cause des missiles. On soigne ça sans problème ne vous en faîtes pas mais vous allez être malade. Vous allez avoir un peu de mal à respirer et à manger, vous allez vous sentir nauséeux mais c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas. On va faire en sorte de vous soulager au mieux. Si ça ne va pas, dîtes le et nous vous aiderons.

Kira acquiesça légèrement l'air peu alerte et l'homme lui sourit doucement :

\- On va vous apporter un repas léger pour manger un peu, ça vous fera du bien, dit-il. Avalez ce que vous pouvez mais ne forcez pas, conseilla-t-il, vous avez le temps. Puis reposez vous tranquillement. Il ne faut penser qu'à vous pour l'instant.

Une nouvelle fois, Kira approuva d'un petit signe de tête fatigué et le médecin quitta la pièce, annonçant que le repas ne tarderait pas. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son père près de lui qui lui tenait toujours la main, une larme s'échappant encore de ses yeux pour rouler en silence sur sa joue. Wilfried lui sourit avec réconfort, venant essuyer la goutte d'eau du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va aller mon grand, assura-t-il. Ça va aller.

Kira pencha un peu plus la tête vers sa main effleurant sa joue et il ne se fit pas prier pour le câliner un peu, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Et lui aussi avait besoin de se rassurer, de le toucher pour être sûr qu'il était bien en vie. Il le cajola un moment, l'adolescent finissant par s'intéresser à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Hagen lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, lui envoyant un regard doux. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et il parût très surpris en voyant les dizaines de bouquets dans la pièce.

\- Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu es inconscient Kira, expliqua le général. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait. Tu as reçu beaucoup de bouquets, de cartes et de courriers. Tout ne rentrait pas ici alors le reste est à la maison, s'amusa-t-il. Ce sont des cadeaux pour te remercier pour tes efforts, pour t'être battu. Tu es un héros Kira, un héros pour PLANT tout entier, dit-il doucement.

Le jeune pilote regarda cela avec étonnement, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre et les deux hommes le laissèrent assimiler la chose, sachant qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à cet aspect. Le jeune sourit légèrement quand Birdy se manifesta pour venir sur son épaule. Le petit oiseau robot avait toujours le don de le détendre lorsqu'il le regardait. Le secret du fabriquant de ce petit compagnon était toujours intact et c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Kira de la première partie de sa vie. Aussi, personne n'avait cherché à percer ce petit secret, attendant qu'il veuille bien leur dire. Ils savaient que c'était un ami qui l'avait fait mais le jeune homme n'en parlait jamais. Le repas promis arriva finalement et le père se chargea d'aider son fils à manger doucement et tranquillement, prenant son temps. L'adolescent n'avala pas grand chose mais cela rassura les deux hommes qui le regardaient avaler un peu difficilement. Wilfried cessa en voyant qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il était fatigué. Il écarta le repas et vint embrasser son front, le poussant à dormir un peu alors qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Et ce fut calmement que le jeune pilote s'endormit. Le médecin revint le voir, heureux d'entendre qu'il avait mangé un peu. Le Général dormit encore là ce soir là, bondissant au côté de son fils lorsque celui-ci se réveilla par deux fois. Il l'aidait à boire un peu, le rassurant alors qu'il se remettait parfois à pleurer, revoyant la catastrophe dans ses rêves. Il parvenait pourtant à le garder relativement calme à son grand soulagement, le réconfortant doucement alors que le jeune homme semblait tout de même retrouver un peu plus pieds à chaque réveil.

Ce fut avec le soleil que Kira se réveilla au matin, son père près de lui. Et ce fut sans crise de larme cette fois bien que la tristesse et la douleur planaient visiblement dans son regard. Après une visite du médecin, Wilfried aida son fils à manger un peu puis ce fut l'heure des soins devenus habituels. Fatigué et peu alerte, le jeune homme se laissa faire, les soignants doux, délicats et souriant avec lui alors que son bien être était une véritable question d'état dans le service depuis qu'on avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait. Le pilote parut lui même un peu choqué de découvrir ses blessures. Il remercia plusieurs fois les infirmiers qui lui souriaient doucement, le priant de se reposer et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Grâce aux antidouleurs, les soins restèrent supportables pour le blessé auquel on passa un pyjama que Hagen avait récupéré chez eux pour lui. Il fut finalement confortablement ré-installé, ses blessures soignée et ses draps changés.

La chambre fut rangée et un instant plus tard, l'infirmière qui avait pris à cœur cette tâche arrivait avec un chariot de fleurs encore une fois reçues pour le jeune homme. Kira en fut très surpris, la dame expliquant que l'on gardait quelques bouquets pour sa chambre et que le reste était envoyé chez lui. Elle se mit ensuite à retirer les fleurs fanées de certains bouquet très beaux mais éphémères, les remplaçant par celle fraîchement arrivées. Son père près de lui tenant sa main, le pilote la regarda faire, semblant réfléchir en voyant ces cadeaux offerts pour lui. Il parût extrêmement touché lorsqu'elle lui amena un ours en peluche offert par un petit garçon qui lui disait sur une petite carte qu'il était son héros. L'infirmière partie et voyant que son fils regardait toute ces fleurs l'air un peu déstabilisé, Wilfried alla chercher un petit panier contenant des lettres et des cartes qu'il avait reçu. Il s'installa près de lui, lui proposant d'en ouvrir quelques-unes. Kira approuva et regarda les lettres qu'il ouvrait. L'adulte lui lu les lettres élaborées pour lui donner directement dessins et petits mots. Et cela sembla faire beaucoup de bien à l'adolescent, cela lui rappelant pourquoi il se battait et pourquoi il s'était battu, touché qu'on lui témoigne autant de reconnaissance. Le Général fut heureux de le voir se rendormir tranquillement après quelques lettres, l'air un peu plus serein.

Hagen arriva peu après, heureux d'apprendre que la nuit n'avait pas été trop agitée et que le matin avait été calme. Un peu plus tard, on entendit toquer à la porte et le Colonel alla voir. Il s'écarta en voyant de qui il s'agissait et ce furent Siegel et sa fille que Wilfried vit entrer tranquillement. Hagen referma derrière eux alors que Lacus tenait son petit compagnon rose, lui imposant le silence. Tout deux sourirent en voyant les multiples bouquets de fleurs qu'il y avait partout mais le visage de la demoiselle se fit infiniment triste en tombant sur le jeune homme lourdement blessé dans son lit, endormi la respiration sifflante. Elle salua les deux hommes avant de demander à Wilfried si elle pouvait venir et celui-ci lui sourit, acquiesçant. Lacus était si douce et il savait qu'elle et son fils s'entendaient très bien même s'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une seule fois. Sa compagnie ferait sans doute du bien à Kira s'il se réveillait. La demoiselle vint alors s'asseoir au bord du lit alors que les trois hommes se tenaient debout non loin. Elle sourit aux lettres et dessins éparpillées sur les draps du jeune homme, la peluche posée sous l'une de ses mains.

\- Il a reçu beaucoup de fleurs, remarqua Siegel la voix basse.

\- Oui, des cadeaux et beaucoup de courriers aussi, répondit Hagen. Une très grosse partie a dû être envoyé au manoir.

\- On m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé, releva le Chancelier.

\- Hier soir, annonça le Général. Ça a été... brutal, raconta-t-il écouté du père et de la fille qui avait une main du blessé dans la sienne. Il s'en veut horriblement pour Junius Sept, expliqua-t-il en les attristant. Les dessins des enfants et les courriers lui ont fait du bien je pense. J'en ai lu quelques-uns avec lui ce matin et ça l'a calmé un peu. Mais ça ne va pas être facile à digérer pour lui.

\- Et physiquement ? demanda Siegel.

\- Le médecin dit que sauf s'il fait une rechute, il est sortit d'affaire bien qu'il préfère attendre la fin de la première semaine pour l'affirmer, répondit le Général. Il va lui falloir un bon mois pour guérir complètement et reprendre un minimum de force. Il revient de loin mais il a fait le plus dur. Il aura besoin de soins pendant un moment mais j'espère pouvoir le ramener rapidement à la maison pour qu'il y soit au calme. Mais ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Au moins il va mieux, se rassura l'homme. On parle beaucoup de lui tu sais.

\- Je m'en doute avec votre petite annonce, ricana l'homme. L'Hirondelle de Junius ? releva-t-il.

\- C'est Lacus qui a dit qu'il ressemblait à une hirondelle quand elle a vu les images, expliqua-t-il. Aussi bien au sens propre que symbolique. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler de ça avec lui, répondit Wilfried. Pour le moment, je m'efforce de le réconforter et de sécher ses larmes, dit-il en les attristant de nouveau. Il s'en veut beaucoup et Kira est un cœur d'artichaut, sourit-il doucement alors qu'ils le savaient bien. Il avait aussi un ami soldat sur Junius Sept, annonça-t-il. Il le considérait comme un grand frère, expliqua-t-il en les choquant un peu. Et je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui dire que seul deux pilotes de son escadron ont survécus à cette bataille. Il les commandait depuis des mois et il était déjà assez proche d'eux.

\- D'après ce que je sais, Gaymerick a fait n'importe quoi dans les ordres qu'il a donné à l'escadron, expliqua Hagen. Jusque là, Kira les avait toujours dirigé sur le terrain à chaque combat. Ils y étaient habitués, ils avaient leur travail d'équipe et Kira était toujours là pour les couvrir en cas de besoin. Se retrouver privé de leur commandant et pivot d'équipe ne leur à pas du tout réussi. Le Sous-Lieutenant Rayker est pourtant parvenus à garder les choses sous contrôle en suivant les stratégies auxquelles il les avait habitué mais Gaymerick a explosé leur formation et les a fait se battre en individuel. Ils ont été beaucoup trop déstabilisés. Ça a été fatal à trois d'entre eux et les machines des deux derniers sont rentrées HS.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on va lui dire ça, soupira le Général.

\- Je crois que les deux pilotes voulaient venir le voir. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de les laisser faire, proposa le Colonel.

\- On verra ça, pour l'instant, il faut juste qu'il reste calme et qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits, remarqua le père.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous observant le blessé qui dormait lourdement. Lacus lui tenait la main, le regardant avec douceur.

\- Wilfried, interpella alors Siegel l'air hésitant, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais, j'aurais vraiment besoin que tu viennes m'aider au Conseil, dit-il. J'ai besoin de toi pour régler plusieurs questions et pour m'aider à en raisonner certains, expliqua-t-il.

Le Général resta silencieux, le regard vissé sur son fils qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de laisser. Il cogita un moment avant de finalement répondre :

\- Kira voudrait que j'y aille et je sais que tu as besoin de moi Siegel, dit-il. Je veux bien venir t'aider mais je répugne à le laisser tout seul ici, dit-il en serrant les dents. Nathasha est très occupée au manoir et ses amis sont tous retenus à leurs postes.

\- Moi je peux rester m'occuper de lui si vous voulez Wilfried, proposa doucement Lacus en lui souriant. Je vais rester avec lui et veiller sur lui en votre absence.

\- Vous feriez cela Lacus ? demanda l'homme. Cela me rassurerait.

\- Je suis toute seule à la maison alors je préfère mille fois être ici avec lui, répondit-elle.

\- Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, fit remarquer son père en la faisant sourire doucement.

\- Je vais rester et m'occuper de lui, dit-elle. Vous pouvez y aller tranquillement.

\- Bon très bien. Je vous le confie, dit-il. Le médecin a mon numéros personnel s'il y a un soucis. Appelez moi à la moindre chose, demanda Wilfried. Et dîtes lui que je reviendrais au plus tard ce soir pour passer la nuit avec lui.

Lacus acquiesça, écoutant patiemment les nombreuses recommandations de l'homme un peu agité de laisser son fils. Le Général vint ensuite déposer un long baiser sur le front de son garçon, collant son front au sien longuement avant d'enfin s'éloigner de lui à contre cœur. Un moment plus tard, il s'en allait avec Hagen et Siegel, sortant difficilement. Il prévint les médecins que Lacus restait avec son fils, demandant qu'on l'appelle immédiatement à la moindre chose et ils partirent finalement pour retourner au Conseil. Dans la chambre, Lacus resta assise près du jeune homme endormis, le regardant en tenant sa main. Elle s'était horriblement inquiétée pour lui depuis qu'elle avait appris. Elle et Kira s'étaient bien entendus depuis le début et elle appréciait beaucoup l'adolescent. Elle avait un peu appréhendé avant de le rencontrer en sachant qu'il était militaire, s'étant attendu à un bagarreur ignorant. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Kira était extrêmement mature et conscient de la situation. Il était calme, pacifiste, protecteur, très doux, gentil et empathique. Il avait un très grand cœur et c'était une personne admirable et adorable. Elle avait déjà une grande amitié pour lui.

Alors lorsqu'elle avait vu les images de son combat, elle avait d'abord été impressionnée, y reconnaissant bien là le jeune homme qui voulait protéger les autres et puis elle s'était faîte horriblement inquiète en apprenant qu'il avait failli mourir en combattant et qu'il était dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Alors en sachant que son père venait le voir, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, espérant pouvoir rester un peu avec lui pour l'aider, ayant bien compris qu'il devait se sentir mal. Cela était évident lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu. Alors c'était avec joie qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Kira faisait vraiment peine à voir, terriblement pâle, les yeux cernés, des bandages partout alors qu'il peinait à respirer. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, lâchant finalement Aro qui alla rouler dans la pièce . Elle observa les lettres éparpillées sur le lit. Toutes étaient belles et touchantes, de beaux remerciements et vœux de rétablissement pour l'adolescent. Et elle savait que cela devait beaucoup le toucher aussi.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, triste de voir tant de bandages sur lui mais Kira venait de sauver tant de vies. Ce qu'il avait fait avait ému beaucoup de gens sur PLANT et beaucoup de gens se disaient qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, cette tragédie ayant rendue la guerre réelle pour tout le monde. Elle ne cessait plus de repenser à Asran, son fiancé. Elle avait passé la journée précédente avec lui pour l'accompagner dans la mort de sa mère disparue avec Junius Sept. Le jeune homme était dévasté. Mais avec la mort de sa mère, autre chose l'avait touché : voir ces images de ce pilote se démenant seul pour tenter de sauver Junius. Comme beaucoup de monde ayant ou non perdu un proche sur Junius Sept, ces images l'avaient profondément touché. Kira l'avait profondément ému par son obstination, sa bravoure, son abnégation, son excellence,... par l'espoir qu'il avait défendu jusqu'au bout, par la manière dont-il avait tout tenté, par la force qu'il avait montré, par son courage sans limite alors qu'il avait risqué sa vie. Elle le revoyait lui dire qu'il aurait bien aimé remercier le pilote, le remercier pour avoir tout essayé au point de presque y avoir laissé la vie. Il avait bien vu sur les images que le pauvre avait déjà été bien au delà du possible avec ce qu'il avait fait. Que sauver la septième colonie n'était pas du domaine du réalisable malgré tout ses miracles. Alors il ne lui en voulait pas loin de là, cela l'avait même réconforté de savoir que quelqu'un avait tenté jusqu'à la dernière seconde de protéger sa mère et tout les autres. Il aurait aimé le remercier.

Elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle connaissait le Lieutenant. Asran n'avait pas été surpris, sachant que son père était ami de longue date avec le Général Lorenne, il n'était pas étonnant que leurs enfants se connaissent. Elle lui avait un peu parlé de lui, lui racontant qu'il avait leur âge et qu'il s'était engagé parce qu'il voulait protéger la population. Elle lui avait un peu décris le jeune homme et il avait dit avec un sourire triste qu'il lui faisait penser à un ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire davantage sur cet ami, le sujet semblant le peiner. Ils étaient ensuite restés silencieux un moment, Asran un peu calmé et il s'était finalement redressé l'air déterminé. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il allait s'engager disant que le Lieutenant Lorenne n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver seul là bas, que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le soutenir, alors peut-être serait-il parvenu à sauver Junius. Il avait dis qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire après une telle attaque. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'y réfléchir plus posément mais il s'était montré déterminé. Si elle comprenait pourquoi Kira portait l'uniforme, sachant aussi grâce à son père comment il se battait, elle n'avait pas envie de voir d'autres comme Asran s'engager. Kira savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait. Son esprit et son cœur étaient paisibles et doux. Il ne cherchait pas vengeance et combat. Mais elle savait que c'était malheureusement le cas de beaucoup de ceux qui avaient massivement décidé de s'engager depuis la Saint Valentin. Elle avait peur que de jeunes gens comme Asran confondent vengeance et protection.

Elle resta là un moment, veillant Kira en tenant sa main, espérant qu'il se remettrait vite. Se souvenant ensuite que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait demandé s'il pourrait l'entendre chanter quand ils en auraient l'occasion, elle se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Tranquillement, elle se mit alors à chanter un air rassurant. Elle chanta ainsi plusieurs chansons avant de sentir la main de Kira se refermer un peu autour de la sienne. Elle continua doucement, espérant lui donner un réveil calme alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas bien. Elle le laissa émerger à son rythme, tenant sa main et l'observant avec un léger sourire en chantant toujours. Il ouvrit lourdement les yeux, la regardant vaguement. Puis il sembla réaliser qui il avait devant lui :

\- Mademoiselle Clyne, murmura-t-il en tentant de se redresser un peu.

\- Reste tranquille Kira, dit-elle en posant sa main libre sur sa poitrine avec délicatesse. Ne bouge pas, repose toi, continua-t-elle avec calme. Et je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler mademoiselle. Appelle moi seulement Lacus, demanda-t-elle en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ça va, assura-t-il la voix basse.

\- Je sais bien que c'est faux Kira, remarqua-t-elle tristement. Tu as le droit de le dire.

Il la regarda alors l'air perdu avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent de nouveau de larmes et qu'il éclate en sanglot. Elle serra sa main, venant caresser son visage de l'autre. Elle le laissa pleurer, lui parlant et le câlinant pour le consoler. Et elle se mit finalement à chanter de nouveau et cela sembla l'apaiser un peu. Elle se mit ensuite à discuter avec lui de ce qu'il avait envie, veillant à ne pas trop le fatiguer. Elle resta ainsi avec lui toute la journée, veillant, l'aidant à manger et à boire, discutant s'il le désirait. Elle lui lu aussi quelques lettres, cela semblant faire beaucoup de bien au blessé. Elle chantait aussi en constatant que cela le tranquillisait et elle le regardait dormir lorsque l'épuisement avait raison de lui. La journée fut assez tranquille jusqu'en fin d'après-midi où Kira fut pris de violentes quintes de toux, qui firent couler le sang de ses lèvres, la paniquant. Le médecin était arrivé au triple galop mais il avait eu bien du mal à calmer la crise qui avait laissé le pilote tremblant et exténué. Le docteur l'avait ré-installé dans son lit correctement, lui administrant plusieurs médicaments.

\- Dormez maintenant Lieutenant, dit-il ensuite doucement une fois la crise bien calmée. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

À bout de force, Kira se laissa alors glisser dans le sommeil, transpirant et tremblant un peu de nouveau.

\- Ais-je fais quelque chose ? demanda alors anxieusement Lacus au médecin.

\- Non mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien fait, rassura-t-il. Mais il a subi de graves blessures et l'irradiation des missiles qui ont explosé près de lui le rends malade. C'est de là que vienne ses quintes de toux. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Mais il va guérir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Il faut juste un peu de temps. D'ici un mois il sera remis et en pleine forme mise à part peut-être un peu de fatigue résiduelle, expliqua-t-il en la rassurant visiblement. Ce sont les prochains jours qui vont être un peu difficiles pour lui mais il a fait le plus dur. Ne vous en faîte pas, c'est un battant, ça va aller.

Elle lui sourit, revenant auprès de Kira et reprenant sa main tremblante dans la sienne sous le regard attendri du médecin.

\- Vous chantiez pour lui tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était juste avant qu'il n'embarque sur le Telior, il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mes chansons et que ça lui plairait d'en écouter une. Mais comme il avait été déployé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui faire écouter. Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir et cela semble le tranquilliser un peu.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il en l'intriguant. On surveille ses constantes au poste des infirmières au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas. Elles vous ont entendu chanter un peu tout à l'heure et elles ont dit qu'il semblait plus calme lorsque vous le faisiez. Je crois que ça l'apaise vraiment de vous entendre, vous avez une très belle voix. Et il a besoin de ce genre de chose, dit-il plus sérieusement. C'est un héros, il a sauvé beaucoup de monde mais ça a été un véritable enfer là bas pour lui. Il a dû ressentir un stress terrible au milieu d'un déluge de tirs et en se sentant la responsabilité de centaines de milliers de vie sur ses épaules. Il a besoin d'un peu de paix maintenant. Je peux m'occuper de son corps mais il a besoin d'amis comme vous pour son cœur.

Elle lui sourit doucement, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage pâle.

\- Le jour où on s'est rencontré, il m'a expliqué qu'il portait l'uniforme parce qu'il voulait protéger les autres. Que si la guerre arrivait, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour protéger la population, les innocents et qu'il ferait tout pour que cela cesse au plus vite. Il a dit à mon père qu'il serait son bouclier aussi le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour arriver à la paix. Et il l'a fait, remarqua-t-elle l'air émue.

\- Il l'a fait mieux que personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire, acquiesça le médecin.

\- C'est à nous de nous occuper de lui maintenant, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Vous avez raison mademoiselle Clyne. Je vais prévenir le Général de ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit-il ensuite en sortant.

Après cela, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour voir Wilfried revenir l'air horriblement inquiet. Il ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il fut de nouveau près de Kira et qu'il l'eut regardé un moment dormir lourdement. Il remercia la jeune fille d'être restée près de lui et elle lui demanda la permission de revenir les jours suivant pour lui tenir compagnie et le distraire un peu. Il approuva et elle lui souhaita alors une bonne nuit et une bonne soirée, annonçant qu'elle amènerait de quoi lui faire un peu de lecture demain pour lui changer les idées. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle revint le lendemain, trouvant un Kira fatigué mais éveillé après ses soins. Elle remarqua que certains bouquets avaient été changés. Elle sourit avec douceur au jeune homme qui la salua faiblement, son père près de lui. Elle le rejoignit et elle vit alors Kira se tourner vers le Général.

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant, lui dit-il doucement, je ne suis pas tout seul. Ça va aller, rassura-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda le père. Je peux rester là si tu veux.

\- Ça va, c'est bon. Il y a pleins de gens pour s'occuper de moi ici et Lacus va me tenir compagnie, souffla-t-il l'air fatigué. Il faut que tu ailles aider monsieur Clyne, dit-il doucement. Il faut empêcher que cela se reproduise et il faut éviter... une escalade de violence, termina-t-il en toussant un peu.

\- Là, repose toi mon grand, intervint l'homme inquiet.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que le Chancelier voulait mon avis sur la réaction à avoir ? demanda le pilote en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui, acquiesça le père.

\- Dit lui pour moi que je sais que beaucoup de monde voudra se venger, dit-il alors doucement. Mais la vengeance ne sert à rien. Elle ne réconforte qu'un instant avant que l'on ne découvre qu'elle multiplie les blessures et la douleur, qu'elle ne guérit rien. Elle nous pousse vers plus de haine. La clémence... est éternelle elle et... elle guérit les blessures et la douleur en nous conduisant sur un chemin de paix. Une paix qui empêchera une telle tragédie de se renouveler. Il faut nous montrer, meilleur que ceux qui ont fait ça... réagir... fermement, dit-il en haletant un peu, il faut être ferme mais pas barbare ou irréfléchi. Tu pourras... lui dire pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je lui dirais, assura l'homme fier de l'avoir entendu dire ça. Maintenant repose toi mon grand, pria-t-il.

Kira acquiesça mollement et il embrassa son front avant de finalement quitter la chambre, Lacus lui assurant d'un sourire qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, veillant sur le brun qui somnolait. Ayant entendu parler du discours que devait faire le Chancelier ce jour là. Il demanda à Lacus de lui allumer la télé pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle le fit, venant s'asseoir dans un siège près de son fauteuil pour regarder avec lui, tenant sa main. Peu avant le discours, le médecin du jeune homme les rejoignit, leur demandant gentiment s'il pouvait regarder avec eux. Kira accepta mais seule Lacus comprit qu'il était certainement venu pour surveiller la réaction de son patient qui ne devait pas s'agiter. On vit la retransmission d'une belle cérémonie en l'honneur des victimes de la tragédie qui avait eu lieu quatre jours plus tôt. Le pilote se mit à pleurer en silence en entendant le décompte effroyable de deux cent quarante trois mille sept cent vingt et une victimes. Puis vint le discours du Chancelier. Il rendait hommage aux morts, parlant longuement de leur douleur à tous et du comportement qu'il fallait avoir dans une telle situation. À la surprise de Kira, il parla ensuite de lui, du combat qu'il avait mené. Il parla de son courage, de son abnégation, de l'espoir qu'il avait défendu, l'adolescent découvrant son surnom d'Hirondelle de Junius. Il annonça, surprenant un peu plus Kira, qu'il allait être décoré de l'ordre de Nebula pour ses actes héroïques. Et il fut plus étonné encore par les applaudissement qui accueillirent cette annonce.

La foule calmée, l'homme reprit ensuite, donnant de ses nouvelles, disant qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il se remettait doucement. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il lui avait demandé son avis sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Laissant Kira sans voix, il avait alors repris les mots qui lui avait transmis ce matin via son père, soulignant que cela venait de lui. Il expliquait ensuite que lui aussi avait perdu une personne cher qu'il considérait comme un frère sur Junius Sept et qu'il comprenait que certain avaient envie de vengeance mais qu'il refusait de se laisser aller à ça. Siegel continua ensuite en appuyant ses paroles et en tempérant les réactions de colère. Il annonça cependant qu'ils resteraient fermes et qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leur indépendance et leur droit de vivre comme tout le monde. Puis il annonça que toute les nations qui ne se joindraient pas à l'Alliance bénéficieraient de liens commerciaux privilégiées avec les PLANTs, chose extrêmement précieuses depuis qu'ils avaient cessé leurs exportations vers la Terre. Il rendait ensuite une fois de plus honneur aux victimes, clôturant son discours.

Une fois celui-ci finit, Kira soupira de soulagement, tremblant alors qu'il avait encore des larmes sur les joues. Mais il était calme. Il avait craint une réaction très violente à cette attaque, il avait craint une terrible escalade, cette réponse du Chancelier le rassurait beaucoup. Il se laissa aller dans son lit après ça s'endormant d'épuisement l'air un peu plus serein.

À suivre...


	8. VIII- Neutron Jammer

Chapitre 8 :

Neutron Jammer

Le soir après le discours en l'hommage des victimes, Siegel, Wilfried et Hagen revinrent ensemble à l'hôpital juste après l'heure du dîner. Ils trouvèrent Lacus assise au bord du lit de l'adolescent, tenant sa main et jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle chantait la voix douce, le visage souriant et réconfortant. Kira semblait serein. Il était encore très pâle, les yeux cernés et respirant mal, l'air épuisé. Mais il était tranquille, écoutant visiblement la chanson les yeux mi-clos, profitant de la douceur de la jeune fille son petit oiseau sur l'épaule. Attendris et soulagés de voir le jeune pilote à l'aise et apaisé, ils observèrent de la porte, attendant la fin de la chanson pour se manifester. Et lorsqu'il les vit, Kira sourit doucement de cette expression bien à lui, tournant lourdement la tête vers eux. Son père le rejoignit alors, s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu Kira ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Fatigué, bredouilla-t-il.

L'homme lui sourit avec réconfort, caressant sa joue. Il demanda ensuite à Lacus s'il y avait eu d'autres crises dans la journée et elle lui confia qu'il y en avait eu plusieurs, attristant les adultes comprenant pourquoi l'adolescent avait tellement l'air à bout de force.

\- Ça va aller, assura Kira la voix basse en voyant son père s'inquiéter.

\- Je sais, sourit celui-ci. Tu as le temps de te reposer.

Le jeune homme repéra alors le Chancelier et il tenta alors de se redresser, Siegel s'empressant de lui dire de rester tranquille en le voyant gesticuler :

\- Ne bougez pas Lieutenant c'est inutile, restez tranquille, demanda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça.

Kira obtempéra, bien incapable de bouger beaucoup de toute manière. Ce fut essoufflé par ce simple intermède qu'il s'affaissa dans son lit, gardant pourtant son regard trouble sur l'homme :

\- Merci monsieur, dit-il alors la voix basse. Pour l'hommage, précisa-t-il. C'était très beau. Et merci pour... votre réaction mesurée..., murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Vous m'avez inspiré, sourit Siegel en venant prendre l'une de ses mains qu'il serra doucement. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, la vengeance et la violence ne sont pas des solutions. L'Union Océanique et les Etats Unis d'Amérique du Sud ont dors et déjà accepté notre proposition commerciale, dit-il en faisant apparaître la satisfaction sur son visage. Veuillez m'excuser, je me suis servis de votre image pour appuyer mon discours aujourd'hui, mais vous avez beaucoup d'impact sur le public maintenant avec ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes leur héros et votre avis compte. Je me suis permis d'en profiter pour calmer un peu les choses. Que voulez vous, je suis un politique, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Si c'est vous, ça va, répondit Kira un peu amusé. J'approuve... vos idées. Je vous l'ai dit. Je défend... le même état d'esprit. Alors si... ça peut vous aider à calmer les choses, utilisez votre Hirondelle, sourit-il en toussant légèrement.

\- Cela vous a plu ? Releva l'homme.

\- J'aime bien l'image, souffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle, c'était ce que je voulais. Je... je suis désolé pour... Junius Sept monsieur, dit-il ensuite tout bas une douleur flagrante dans la voix.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit-il. Rien de tout ceci n'est de votre faute, vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu et beaucoup plus qu'on n'aurait jamais pu en demander. Personne ne vous reproche rien. Au contraire. PLANT tout entier vous remercie de tout cœur pour ce que vous avez fait. Rien ne vous y obligeait.

\- Je le referais... si c'était nécessaire... sans hésiter, affirma-t-il en les rendant aussi bien fier que tristes.

\- Je n'en doute pas Lieutenant, remarqua Siegel. Mais j'aimerais que jamais plus ni vous ni personne n'ai à faire une telle chose. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour éviter ça. Je vous le promet.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Sachez que tout le monde vous remercie de vous être ainsi battu pour Junius, continua l'homme. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, il n'y a aucune raison. Prenez votre temps pour vous soigner, ne vous inquiétez de rien et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à demander, dit-il.

Kira acquiesça doucement, soufflant un faible remerciement. Le père et sa fille le saluèrent pour ensuite le laisser pour la nuit, Lacus lui assurant qu'elle serait là le lendemain. L'adolescent passa une courte soirée tranquille avec son père et Hagen veillant sur lui. Le Colonel s'en alla lorsqu'il s'endormit, son père restant avec lui. Le lendemain, Wilfried s'en alla à contre cœur une fois de plus après le passage du médecin et les soins de son fils, attendant que Lacus soit arrivée afin qu'il ne reste pas seul. Ce jour là, Kira eut droit à la visite de Timothée, Ulrick et Jeremiah. Tout trois furent surpris de le trouver en compagnie de Lacus, un peu intimidés. Celle-ci expliqua qu'elle était amie avec Kira grâce à leurs pères et qu'elle venait lui tenir compagnie. Les trois pilotes eurent l'air soulagés de le voir éveillé mais ils semblèrent aussi terriblement inquiets en voyant son état et les bandages qui le couvraient. Le moment critique fut quand Kira demanda des nouvelles du reste de l'escadron. Prenant son courage à deux mains et s'armant de douceur, Ulrick avait calmement annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, expliquant que Tiger, Julia et Deborah n'avaient pas survécus à la bataille. Devant ses amis, Kira ne se permis que quelques larmes qu'il ne put retenir, semblant encaisser sans trop de mal. Mais lorsqu'ils partirent peu après, leur temps de visite écoulé, il éclata en sanglot, dévasté par la nouvelle. Lacus vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer longtemps, tentant de le consoler un peu. Cela ne tarda pas à provoquer une violente toux et il fallut l'intervention des médecins pour le calmer, l'adolescent s'endormant finalement lourdement, assommé par les médicaments. La jeune fille resta auprès de lui, inquiète et triste mais se promettant de faire de son mieux pour l'aider à passer cette épreuve.

La journée se termina dans la tristesse. Et les nouvelles ne furent pas meilleures lorsque Wilfried revint, leur apprenant que l'Alliance avait répondu à la proposition faite par les PLANTs aux nations en lançant une invasion de l'Amérique du Sud. Le port spatial de Panama avait été pris et les USAS avait été conquise et annexée, privant PLANT d'un allier et donnant un accès à l'espace supplémentaire à l'Alliance. Ce soir là, le Général vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils dans son lit, s'adossant avec lui dans les oreillers pour l'entourer d'un bras et le caler contre lui, l'aidant à digérer les nouvelles de la journée alors qu'il était exténué, tenant ses nerfs avec mal. Le lendemain, l'Union Océanique condamnait les actions de l'Alliance Terrestre, se déclarant alliée des PLANTs et se retrouvant immédiatement sous le coup d'une déclaration de guerre de leurs ennemis. La télé de Kira avait pris du service dans sa chambre, celui-ci suivant les informations publiques minutes par minutes, son père complétant lorsqu'il revenait. Le jeune pilote était très inquiet à propos de tout ce qu'il se passait, passant moins de temps à se reposer et à se détendre pour se concentrer sur la situation. Lacus et les médecins avaient bien essayé de le faire cesser au moins pour une partie de la journée mais Kira avait refusé, voulant absolument être au courant. Seulement, l'épuisement finissait toujours par avoir raison de lui alors qu'il était encore malade et faible. Chaque jour, il recevait fleurs, courriers et parfois cadeaux, toujours très surpris de l'attention et de l'émotion qu'il suscitait. Mais ces attentions lui faisaient du bien, lui remontant le moral et l'aidant à ne pas oublier tout ce qu'il était parvenu à sauver.

Le lendemain, ce fut dans l'intimité et le calme, sans grande cérémonie que le Chancelier vint lui remettre une médaille : l'Ordre de Nebula dont on l'avait gratifié pour ses actions. Cette remise sans fioriture alla parfaitement à l'adolescent peu enclin à être mis à l'honneur. Et il fut également surpris quand Siegel lui apprit qu'il passait au grade de Capitaine après tout ceci. Le lendemain, une nouvelle bataille avait lieu à Yggdrasil. L'Alliance y avait envoyé deux flottes et le combat avait été monstrueux. Les pertes avaient été très lourdes des deux côtés et Yggdrasil avait été détruite, s'additionnant au débris de Junius Sept. Ce jour là, PLANT avait déployé pour la première fois une nouvelle technologie en pleine conception : les Neutron Jammer. Destinés à couper toute utilisation du nucléaire, ils avaient empêché l'Alliance de de nouveau recourir à ses têtes nucléaires. Les Neutrons Jammers étaient la réponse des PLANTs à l'attaque de Junius et Kira avait largement approuvé la chose quand Siegel et Wilfried lui en avaient parlé, satisfait par une telle chose. Et durant cette bataille, un homme, Raw Le Creuset, s'était illustré, recevant l'Ordre de Nebula en récompense.

Le surlendemain de cette bataille, l'état de Kira s'était un peu amélioré. Il commençait à reprendre un peu de force bien qu'encore très faible et malade. Cependant, le médecin jugea qu'il pouvait être ramené chez lui à condition de rester alité et d'avoir constamment un médecin ou une infirmière près de lui pour l'aider en cas de besoin et veiller étroitement alors que cela était encore nécessaire. Wilfried y avait déjà pensé et avait engagé une infirmière qui resterait au chevet du jeune homme ainsi qu'un médecin qui passerait tout les jours et qui saurait se rendre disponible en cas d'urgence. Mais le Général voulait ramener son fils chez eux, convaincus qu'il y serait mieux pour se reposer et se détendre. Tout avait été préparé à la maison, le personnel ravi de le voir rentrer et prêt à être au petit soin pour lui alors qu'ils s'étaient tous énormément inquiétés, ayant vu et revu les quelques images de son combat donnés au public. Poussé par Kira à aller au Conseil pour aider à gérer la situation, Wilfried ne put être présent lorsque l'on entreprit de ramener son fils chez eux. Mais il avait envoyé Hagen et le Colonel ne s'était pas fait prier, voulant lui aussi veiller sur le jeune homme qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Il était donc là ce jour là, accompagné de Lacus qui ne quittait plus Kira, s'occupant de lui et le distrayant. On avait attendu que la séance de soins du jeune homme soit passée, ses blessures nécessitant encore d'être traitées et surveillées. L'adolescent était encore très faible, malade à cause de l'irradiation et des dommages qu'il avait encaissé en plus du stress de la situation présente. S'il ne le montrait pas, Kira s'en inquiétait beaucoup, passant ses journées à se renseigner sur tout ce qu'il se passait et à y réfléchir parfois au détriment du repos dont-il avait besoin. Ils le laissèrent donc se reposer un peu après ses soins, préparant le départ tranquillement et rangeant ses affaires. On avait déjà fait emporter les fleurs et emballé le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Seul Birdy restait avec son maître comme à son habitude, ne quittant pas son épaule. Le médecin et l'infirmière engagés par Wilfried étaient là, ayant longuement parlé avec leurs confrères s'étant occupé du jeune homme jusque là. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ce fut avec gêne que Kira se laissa emmener, bien installé dans un lit de transport. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait à peine la force de bouger un peu, se sentant lourd et maladroit. Il ne parlait même pas de se lever et encore moins de marcher. Il aurait préféré mais ce n'était pas possible. Il se laissa donc emmener, Lacus et Hagen marchant près de lui. Il n'était vraiment pas mécontent de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, bien au contraire. Ça maison lui avait manqué et il rêvait de s'y réfugier un moment.

Choisissant des chemins discrets alors que bien du monde essayait de voir Kira depuis la Saint Valentin, ce fut à l'arrière de l'hôpital qu'on le descendit, un véhicule spécialisé les attendant. Précautionneusement, son lit fut chargé, Hagen et Lacus s'installant avec lui et ce fut tranquillement qu'ils quittèrent l'endroit, escorté de quelques motos. On roula doucement pour ne pas bousculer le jeune pilote qui était déjà un peu malmené par le déplacement, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait supposé quand on lui avait annoncé qu'on le ramenait chez lui. Aussi, il fut heureux lorsque Lacus lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, entrant dans le jardin devant leur manoir. Bientôt, ils furent arrêtés devant la grande entrée, Kira repérant immédiatement Nathasha les attendant l'air inquiète et impatiente. Elle se précipita d'ailleurs lorsqu'on le sortit de la camionnette qui avait servi au transport et Kira vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes lorsqu'elle le trouva dans cet état. Il lui sourit avec réconfort, lui tendant une main qu'elle prit avec délicatesse, légèrement tremblante.

\- Bon retour chez vous Kira, salua-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, répondit le jeune homme, vous m'avez manqué, confia-t-il.

\- Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué aussi, dit-elle. On va bien s'occuper de vous, assura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire et la gouvernante prit les choses en mains. Surprenant un peu l'adolescent, elle le fit conduire dans la véranda. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de la pièce préférée de l'adolescent, elle avait donc demandé au Général la permission de l'installer là. L'homme avait immédiatement accepté. Elle y avait donc préparé un grand et confortable lit, installé une télé et les affaires de Kira, ayant disposé dans la grande pièce les très nombreux bouquets et cadeaux reçus pour le jeune homme. Ce fut donc là qu'elle le fit conduire, les infirmiers l'installant délicatement dans le grand lit alors que le médecin vérifiait qu'il avait bien supporté le voyage. Le jeune Capitaine était un peu plus pâle et transpirait légèrement, fiévreux mais cela allait quand même. Une fois Kira bien installé, les infirmiers s'en allèrent. Le docteur fit le tour de l'état de son patient, s'en allant une fois certain qu'il allait relativement bien au vu de son état. L'infirmière se chargea de veiller à son confort, s'écartant ensuite pour le laisser avec ses proches. Nathasha était un peu agitée, ne cessant de lisser les couvertures de son lit, de lui demander s'il avait faim ou soif, s'il se sentait bien, s'il n'avait besoin de rien, s'il n'avait pas mal... Ce fut avec patience et armé de son sourire que Kira la rassura et la calma doucement. Puis le personnel de la maison toute entière vint le voir, l'air à la fois choqué et heureux de le voir, promettant de bien s'occuper de lui.

Fatigué par toute cette agitation, l'adolescent se mit à somnoler rapidement et on le poussa à dormir un peu, Lacus le berçant d'une douce chanson ravissant toutes les oreilles. Kira bien rentré, Hagen retourna auprès de son supérieur, lui assurant que son fils était bien entouré chez lui. Le reste de la journée passa en repos pour Kira accompagné de Lacus, Nathasha et tout le employés de maison passant de temps à autre. À midi, il fut très heureux de retrouver les repas du cuistot de la maison qu'il adorait. Puis il dormit un peu, se réveillant pour allumer la télé et regarder les chaînes d'informations. Il avait aussi récupéré son ordinateur, pouvant alors se connecter aux réseaux militaires et à davantage d'information. Et tous eurent beau faire, personne ne parvint à le dissuader de laisser cela pour se détendre un peu, Kira insistant pour tout suivre de près. Le soir venu, Lacus rentra chez elle lorsque le Général revint, ravi de retrouver son fils. Il trouva le jeune homme plus détendu, bien installé dans sa pièce préférée au milieu des dizaines de bouquets qu'on lui envoyait.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il se réveillait sans se souvenir du moment où il s'était endormis, Kira cru avoir une vision. Il s'était habitué à voir Lacus à son réveil, la jeune fille lui faisant un bien fou, apaisant son cœur. Mais cette fois, ce fut Heine qu'il crut voir alors qu'il se réveillait difficilement. Heine, habillé en civil avec élégance. Reprenant ses esprits progressivement, il se rendit compte que son ami était bien là, lui souriant avec sa douceur habituelle et tenant sa main.

\- Heine ? bredouilla-t-il en tentant de se redresser un peu.

Immédiatement, le roux l'aida en voyant qu'il peinait, passant un bras délicat dans son dos qu'il cala avec les oreillers. Il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, le scrutant avec inquiétude.

\- Bonjour Kira, salua-t-il tranquillement. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Heine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il la voix un peu rauque après avoir dormi.

\- Notre vaisseau a été rappelé pour recevoir de nouveaux ordres, expliqua-t-il. Du coup on a eu trois jours de permission. Je suis tout de suite venu te voir.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se parler, remarqua Kira.

\- C'est vrai, tu m'as manqué, sourit le roux.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? redemanda le roux.

\- Il va encore me falloir un petit moment pour récupérer mais ça va, répondit doucement le brun.

Heine lui sourit d'un air tendre venant poser une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Et là dedans ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Kira se figea, détournant les yeux et serrant les dents. Ses poings serrèrent les draps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent. Il s'en voulait tellement pour Junius Sept, pour tout ces gens qui étaient morts sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il avait vu passer ces missiles, compris qu'ils toucheraient la colonie et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ça avait été horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu les rater. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas parvenu ? Pourquoi alors qu'il était censé être le Coordinateur suprême ? À quoi cela servait si c'était pour échouer ainsi ?

\- Kira, intervint Heine en le sortant de ses réflexions, rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, remarqua-t-il en venant prendre sa main.

Il lui fit lâcher le draps en douceur pour mêler ses doigts aux siens.

\- J'ai laissé passer ces maudits missiles, murmura-t-il. Je... j'ai... Zolar était là bas, dit-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. J'ai laissé...

\- Kira, coupa-t-il en lui faisant relever le regard vers lui, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ces missiles sont passés c'est vrai mais tu n'y pouvais rien. J'ai vu les images. Tu as déjà réalisé un incroyable miracle en arrêtant autant de têtes. Bon sang tu étais sous le feu de je ne sais combien de MA et d'un vaisseau. Et tu n'avais une plage que de quelques instants. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup plus qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer et tu as sauvé des milliers de vies. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, Junius Sept aurait été détruite avec certainement beaucoup d'autres colonies. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé ces missiles. Quand à Zolar, remarqua-t-il tristement, j'ai appris qu'il était là bas. Et s'il pouvait, il serait le premier à te dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire sans hésiter à risquer ta vie, tu as fais bien plus que ce qui t'étais possible. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et personne ne te reproche rien au contraire. D'accord ?

Son ami acquiesça, lâchant pourtant quelques larmes en serrant sa main. Très ému lui aussi, Heine fit de son mieux pour le consoler. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler un peu de la situation présente puis de tout et de rien. Kira finit par s'endormir, encore affaibli mais le roux resta à ses côtés, l'observant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu voir Kira en personne. Il lui avait tellement manqué alors que tout deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant leurs classes. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé et en voyant les images, il s'était monstrueusement inquiété pour lui, suivant toutes les nouvelles à son propos avec la plus grande des attentions. Il avait eu peur pour sa santé et surtout pour son moral, connaissant la grande sensibilité et l'empathie de son ami. Il savait bien qu'il s'en voudrait horriblement. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son vaisseau rentrait sur Aprilius pour de nouveaux ordres, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : venir le voir. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fais dés qu'il avait pu. Trouver Kira dans cet état l'avait choqué alors qu'il semblait si pâle et épuisé, portant encore de nombreux bandages. Lacus lui avait expliqué qu'il était malade à cause de l'irradiation des explosions nucléaires et qu'il récupérait lentement des nombreux dommages qu'il avait encaissé. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait vite sur pieds. Il resta là, près de lui alors qu'il avait sa journée de libre. Lacus qui s'était éloignée pour les laisser tranquille revint bientôt, s'asseyant dans un siège près du lit du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes très proches n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant nos classes et nous sommes devenus amis. Kira est comme un frère pour moi.

Elle lui sourit en réponse, touché de voir dans son regard toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le brun. Et elle resta avec lui à veiller sur le sommeil du jeune pilote, celui-ci ravi de retrouver son ami près de lui lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Heine passa la journée et la soirée avec lui, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Et il y parvint, Kira ravi de le revoir après de nombreux mois de séparation. Heine était son premier véritable ami depuis Asran. Celui-ci restait son meilleur ami mais Heine avait aussi une immense place dans son cœur. Il était très différent d'Asran et il lui apportait autre chose. Cette journée avec lui lui fit le plus grand bien, Wilfried l'invitant à rester dîner avec eux lorsqu'il rentra au soir et qu'il trouva son fils détendu, souriant sous une histoire du roux. Kira lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses amis et il savait que le roux était certainement le plus important. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et se comprenaient parfaitement alors qu'ils partageaient un point de vue souvent semblable. Et le lendemain, Kira eut la bonne surprise d'arriver à contacter Raja et Alexander dans un appel vidéo. Ils discutèrent longuement, parlant aussi un peu de Zolar alors que tous étaient chamboulés par la disparition de leur grand frère de cœur. Mais tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que jamais il n'aurait reproché quoi que ce soit à Kira bien au contraire, tous lui assurant et le réconfortant un peu.

Les jours se mirent à passer, Kira guérissant tranquillement sans encombres, recouvrant ses forces. Lacus passait presque toutes ses journées avec lui alors que le personnel de la maison l'entourait d'attentions. À deux reprises, il reçut la visite de Timothée, de Jeremiah et Ulrick, le Telior et le Reosius toujours assignés à quais avec le Nadal le temps que l'enquête sur Junius Sept. D'après Wilfried, on avait passé au crible tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Telior depuis son lancement. L'équipage avait été interrogé, leurs missions et combats analysés. Et visiblement, les enquêteurs avaient vite saisi le manège du Capitaine avec son chef d'escadron. On s'était vite rendu compte que les succès du vaisseau reposait sur son escadron et non sur son Capitaine. Puis il y avait eu le changement dans la relation entre Gaymerick et Kira, l'homme ne cherchant plus à l'amadouer mais à le casser. On avait mis au jour la spécificité du jeune pilote. La chose pouvait faire débat mais on n'avait jamais vu un soldat puni pour ça. C'était un sujet sensible. Dans le cas de Kira, il ne mettait pas en danger son escadron et son vaisseau, il démolissait irrémédiablement les machines adverses, il restait plus efficace que n'importe quel pilote et il exécutait les missions avec brio. Lorsque c'était nécessaire, il faisait ce qu'il fallait sans hésiter. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les mettait en péril ou qu'il refusait d'abattre une cible prioritaire. La question était délicate mais on n'avait jamais vu un soldat puni pour cela dans ces conditions, surtout au vu du comportement exemplaire, des états de services sans tâche et des excellents résultats du jeune homme.

Tous avaient donc été perplexes devant le comportement du Capitaine, certains le comprenant d'autres non suivant les points de vue. Puis on était arrivé à la mise à pied et à l'enfermement d'une semaine du pilote. Tous avaient trouvé cela excessif surtout au vu du rôle important de l'adolescent dans le vaisseau. Et on était ensuite arrivé au jour où Gaymerick avait frappé Kira, le rapport fait par celui-ci ressorti alors qu'il n'avait pas encore été traité avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas plu du tout alors que le jeune homme avait pris soin d'accompagner son rapport des images et du son de la scène. Puis on avait continué jusqu'à la Saint Valentin et analysé le comportement du Capitaine et de l'équipage pendant le combat. Résultat, Gaymerick était dans de beaux draps alors qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir écarté puis ignoré son chef d'escadron. Il avait transgressé les règles en coupant le contact avec lui alors qu'il avait refusé d'écouter l'avis de son pilote pourtant largement fondé après étude de la situation. Écouter Kira aurait pu aider dans la bataille et cela aurait pu permettre de peut-être sauver Junius Sept en permettant au Telior d'arriver à temps sur le lieu du lancement des missiles. Une fois que Kira eut récupéré assez de force, deux enquêteurs militaires vinrent l'interroger à son tour et il avait longuement répondu à toutes leurs questions. L'entretient terminé, on lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal bien au contraire et qu'il avait eu un comportement admirable. On lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas inquiété loin de là et que Gaymerick devrait payer ses erreurs.

Deux semaines après la bataille Kira sortait de son lit pour la première fois, le médecin l'ayant autorisé à marcher un peu. Ce fut aidé de Lacus qu'il se remit à bouger. Ce fut d'abord quelques pas dans la véranda toujours pleines des fleurs qu'on lui offrait. Puis il s'était dirigé vers le jardin pour prendre l'air. Le jeune pilote passait son temps entre marcher un peu tranquillement, lassé d'être cloué au lit, regarder et suivre les informations sur la situation, réfléchir et pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il avait aussi reçu la vite du Commandant Zaven et de son second. Ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé, Kira le remerciant de l'avoir aidé comme il avait pu. Il passa aussi du temps à lire les nombreux courriers, cartes et messages qu'on lui avait envoyé, cela lui remontant le moral et lui faisant du bien. Ce fut finalement son père qui lui apprit que la femme de Patrick Zala était morte sur Junius Sept un soir où il parlait du fait que l'homme semblait se durcir depuis la catastrophe. Après avoir appris cela Kira sembla devenir plus triste encore, personne ne l'expliquant alors qu'il refusait d'en parler. L'adolescent lui s'en voulait terriblement. La mère d'Asran. La mère d'Asran était morte sur Junius Sept. Son ami devait lui en vouloir à mort. Comment pourrait-il le regarder de nouveau en face si jour il le recroisait ? Cette nouvelle lui avait un peu plus brisé le cœur alors qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé, regardant Birdy en se disant qu'Asran devait être dévasté.

Le huit mars, ZAFT lança une vaste opération militaire en tentant d'envahir le port spatial de Victoria en Afrique de l'Est, afin d'obtenir un accès à la Terre. Seulement, l'opération fut un échec. Kira avait suivi la chose et en avait même discuté avec le Chancelier qui venait le voir de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il se remettait et pour parler avec lui. Il venait le soir, rentrant avec Wilfried et en profitant pour récupérer Lacus qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Kira. Celui-ci avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas obligée de passer toutes ces journées avec lui, ne voulant pas l'accaparer. Et elle avait fini par réduire ses visites alors qu'elle avait elle aussi un peu de travail en tant que chanteuse. Mais elle venait toujours régulièrement et Siegel venait aussi une fois par semaine environ, passant la soirée avec eux. Ils parlaient beaucoup, principalement de la situation présente, le Chancelier appréciant son point de vue. Depuis la bataille d'Yggdrasil, Kira s'était beaucoup intéressé à la technologie des Neutrons Jammers bien qu'il n'ait pu obtenir beaucoup d'information là dessus. Seulement, ses connaissances et son intelligence lui avaient permis de rapidement comprendre le principe. Cette technologie était un sérieux espoir pour lui de ne plus voir se reproduire la tragédie de Junius Sept.

Un soir, Siegel lui parla d'un projet consistant à cribler la Terre de Neutron Jammer afin d'empêcher toute utilisation du nucléaire et donc des armes nucléaires, les colonies devant aussi en être équipé. De l'avis de Kira, c'était une bonne idée alors que cela empêcherait les armes les plus destructrices que l'Homme n'ait jamais créé d'être utilisées n'importe comment dans cette guerre. Cela impliquait de grosses pertes d'énergie et de communication pour la Terre mais ça empêcherait des catastrophes et Kira espérait que l'impact serait assez fort pour calmer tout le monde et peut-être mettre un terme à la guerre. Il savait que c'était sûrement beaucoup demander mais cela allait déjà être un sacré chamboulement pour la Terre, peut-être assez pour apaiser les choses. Ou les empirer... Quoi qu'il en fut, stopper les armes nucléaires était une chose capitale pour éviter des tragédies terribles.

Le quinze mars, Siegel lui annonça qu'une opération nommée Ourobouros avait été décidée visant à installer les Neutrons Jammers sur Terre. À ce moment, un mois avait passé depuis la Saint Valentin et Kira était complètement guéris malgré une fatigue encore présente. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à bien des choses et d'encaisser la tragédie bien qu'il s'en veuille encore beaucoup. Il ne le montrait pourtant à personne, comme il ne montrait pas sa tristesse face à la perte de Zolar, des pilotes de son escadron, de la mère d'Asran et de tout les autres. Il encaissait, préférant ne pas inquiéter ses proches qui s'angoissaient déjà énormément à son propos depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait donc repris son sourire et son attitude ordinaire, se ressaisissant de son mieux et se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait faire : protéger les autres et aider Siegel à mettre un terme à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible. Il s'était rapproché du Chancelier avec qui il partageait le même point de vue sur ce conflit et la manière de le gérer. Cela le soulageait de savoir que c'était un tel homme qui dirigeait PLANT.

Aussi ce soir là, lorsque le Chancelier et son père lui annoncèrent que cette opération avait été décidée, il annonça qu'il y serait. Il était alors seul avec les deux hommes et Lacus au salon et tout trois furent choqués de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Il était à peine remis et aucun n'avait envie de le voir retourner au combat si tôt et même de retourner au combat tout court d'ailleurs. Ils avaient essayé de le dissuader, de le persuader de prendre encore quelques semaines de repos alors qu'il était encore affaiblis et que la maladie lui avait fait perdre plusieurs kilos. Il insista pourtant calmement pour reprendre son poste voulant assister à l'opération Ourobouros. Elle se ferait de l'espace et par conséquent, les modules de lancement et d'installation des Neutrons Jammers auraient besoin de protection pour pouvoir faire leur travail. Il voulait être là, il voulait aider un peu comme une repentance pour Junius Sept. Il lui fallut parlementer longuement mais tous finirent par admettre qu'il le lâcherait pas l'affaire, un peu désespérés et inquiets. Seulement, le discours de Kira toujours aussi protecteur et bienveillant ne pouvait que les convaincre et ils savaient bien que le jeune pilote commençait à souffrir de rester chez lui sans rien faire quand la guerre se poursuivait. Ils avaient donc fini par abdiquer, Wilfried annonçant qu'il irait l'annoncer au quartier général pour lui le lendemain afin qu'on lui donne une nouvelle affectation et qu'il reprenne du service. Siegel quant à lui, lui promit qu'il serait de l'opération comme il le voulait, comprenant son besoin d'aider à éliminer le risque nucléaire. Seulement, le père exigea qu'il prenne un maximum de repos et qu'il mange correctement jusqu'à reprendre son poste.

Ce fut au milieu de la semaine suivante que Kira reçut enfin sa nouvelle affectation qui n'était pas vraiment nouvelle au final. Il découvrit alors qu'il retournait sur le Telior avec Ulrick et Jeremiah. Seulement, il ne s'agissait plus du tout du même Commandant de bord et il fut à la fois surpris et soulagé de lire que la tête du vaisseau serait le Colonel Hagen Damer, le bras droit de son père. Il savait qu'avec la guerre, certains officiers qui travaillaient à l'administration ou au gouvernement mais qui avaient aussi d'excellents états de services sur le terrain, avaient été rappelés et réaffectés en fonction des besoins. Il ne savait simplement pas que c'était le cas de Hagen. Il savait que l'homme était un très bon officier et qu'il n'avait quitté le terrain que parce que son père lui avait demandé son aide, lui accordant une grande confiance alors qu'il avait servi sous ses ordres pendant plusieurs années. Le QG avait visiblement décidé que Hagen serait plus à sa place sur le terrain au vu de la situation. On avait besoin de bons commandants comme lui en ce moment. Il fut donc très agréablement surpris de trouver son nom à la tête du Telior. Un nouveau second avait été choisi par le Colonel ainsi que trois nouveaux pilotes pour remplacer Tiger, Julia et Deborah, cela pinçant un peu le cœur du jeune homme. Il remarqua que plusieurs membres d'équipage avaient été changés aussi. Mais il fut heureux de découvrir ces changements. Lorsque son père rentra ce soir là, il lui demanda si cela faisait longtemps que Hagen avait été rappelé sur le terrain et il apprit que ça ne faisait que quelques jours et qu'il avait lui même demandé le Telior comme affectation afin d'être avec lui alors qu'il avait appris qu'il reprenait du service. Kira en avait été très touché.

Ce fut dés le lendemain que Kira partit pour le port spatial d'Aprilius One pour rejoindre le Telior. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à quitter la maison, le personnel répugnant à le voir repartir au combat. Rien que de l'avoir revu dans son uniforme ce matin les avait chamboulé. Tous ne cessaient plus de tenter de le persuader de laisser tomber l'armée et il lui avait fallu toute sa patience pour les rassurer. Lacus, présente ce matin là pour lui dire au revoir, avait observé la scène avec attendrissement puis elle était venue saluer Kira à son tour, celui-ci la rassurant de son sourire doux. Elle lui avait fait promettre de faire attention, embrassant sa joue avant de le laisser partir, Birdy sur son épaule et sa petite valise à la main. Ce fut un chauffeur privé venu le chercher qui l'emmena jusqu'au port et ce fut en toute tranquillité qu'il y entra. Le Capitaine Lorenne était désormais un personnage très connu mais on n'avait diffusé aucune information privée sur lui. Ni son âge, ni son prénom, ni photo ou autre. On avait agi ainsi tant qu'il était inconscient et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait refusé que l'on en dise plus, n'aimant guère être un centre d'attention. Et cela lui permettait de se promener sans être remarqué pour le moment. Ça ne durerait pas, il le savait mais il préférait les choses ainsi. Pour l'instant, seul ceux qui le connaissaient déjà ou qui avaient accès aux dossiers de l'armée pouvaient le reconnaître, à moins qu'il ne le dise lui même. Il traversa donc tranquillement le port spatial.

Les premières mines incrédules qu'il croisa furent les officiers chargés de réguler l'accès aux quais militaires et auprès desquels ils s'identifia pour pouvoir passer, présentant ses papiers. Les soldats furent visiblement ahuris de tomber sur lui, s'empressant de le saluer en le regardant avec une admiration débordante mais aussi avec beaucoup de surprise. Ils ne surent que dire devant lui, les yeux ronds. Embarrassé par une telle réaction, Kira fit comme si de rien n'était, souriant doucement comme à son habitude, poli et calme, les poussant gentiment à faire leur travail et à lui donner le quai où était stationné le Telior. Ils s'exécutèrent avec agitation, le saluant de nouveau lorsqu'il partit. Gêné, il les salua et poursuivit sa route pour rejoindre son vaisseau, gagnant les zones où l'on avait coupé la gravité artificielle pour laisser l'apesanteur prendre le relais. Cela lui fit étrangement du bien de revoir le Telior alors qu'il y avait tout de même passé de bons moments avec son escadron et les techniciens. Il entra son code à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

Il savait que l'équipage était déjà au complet et qu'il ne manquait plus que lui. Rapidement, il se mit à croiser des membres du vaisseau qu'il connaissait et tous furent très surpris de le voir, ne sachant pas qu'il revenait. Admiratifs, ils le félicitèrent pour ses efforts et sa persévérance, pour son courage et son abnégation, pour tout ce qu'il avait tenté sans abandonner. Ils le questionnèrent sur sa santé, le priant de se ménager alors qu'ils semblaient inquiets pour lui. Leur attention le toucha beaucoup comme leur reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Junius. Il gagna les quartiers des officiers pour y retrouver sa cabine. Le code fonctionnait toujours et la porte portait toujours son nom. On n'avait seulement changé son grade pour celui de Capitaine et il en déduit qu'il gardait la même cabine, heureux alors qu'il y avait ses habitudes. Il y entra et y déposa ses affaires de nouveau. Birdy sur son épaule, il sortit ensuite pour se diriger vers le pont. Encore une fois, tout ceux qu'il croisa le saluèrent avec respect, surpris mais heureux de le revoir pour la plus part, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas apprécié particulièrement se contentaient d'un salut respectueux. Et les nouveaux venus qui ne le connaissaient pas ne faisaient pas attention à lui en dehors du poli salut dû à un supérieur. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il parvint rapidement à la passerelle dont la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il entra, repérant immédiatement Hagen debout non loin de là. L'homme avait échangé son uniforme noir d'officier pour le blanc de commandant de vaisseau. Il se retourna en entendant la porte, souriant légèrement en l'apercevant.

\- Bon retour sur le Telior Capitaine Lorenne, salua-t-il alors en attirant l'attention de tous sur le pont.

Et d'un même mouvement, tous se levèrent pour se tourner vers lui et le saluer respectueusement, lui souriant largement l'air émus de le revoir. Et ce qu'il vit dans leurs yeux à son égard le toucha beaucoup : de l'admiration, du respect, de la reconnaissance, de la déférence, de l'estime... pas une once de reproche, de blâme ou de désapprobation, loin de là. Il les salua à son tour alors qu'on lui souhaitait un bon retour en cœur. Il leur sourit comme il en avait l'habitude, les remerciant. On l'avait tenu informé de certaines avancées de l'enquête et il avait appris que beaucoup de soldats sur le pont avaient tenté de faire entendre raison à Gaymerick le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante, sans y parvenir malheureusement. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider, en vain, mais il leur en était tout de même reconnaissant. Un ordre calme d'Hagen remit tout le monde au travail et Kira s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour Colonel, salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour Capitaine, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Votre père m'a dit que vous arriviez ce matin, êtes vous sûr d'avoir retrouvé assez de force ? demanda-t-il alors que tous l'écoutaient d'une oreille autour d'eux.

Et tous savaient que leur nouveau commandant était anciennement le bras droit du Général Lorenne et qu'il était son ami depuis longtemps. Il était alors logique de supposer qu'il connaissait Kira depuis un bon moment et l'amitié évidente qui régnait entre eux renforçait cette idée.

\- J'ai presque entièrement récupéré Colonel. Je vais bien maintenant, sourit-il.

\- Bien, il va néanmoins falloir passer par l'infirmerie pour un examen complet, expliqua-t-il alors que Kira acquiesçait. Mais avant cela, laissez moi vous présenter le nouveau second de ce vaisseau, dit-il en se tournant vers un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il devait avoir un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années. Grand et carré d'épaule, il était assez impressionnant dans son uniforme noir. Il avait les cheveux bruns ébènes coupés courts et le teint halé. Son visage carré le rendait un peu dur mais son regard vert calme cassait cette impression. Il se tenait droit, aussi imposant que Hagen qui le présenta d'ailleurs.

\- Voici le Commandant Abraham Abelson, dit-il alors que l'homme le saluait.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer Capitaine, dit-il. Je suis ravi de pouvoir travailler avec vous.

\- Moi aussi Commandant, répondit-il un peu gêné par cette attention.

\- Le médecin de bord vous attend Capitaine, signala ensuite Colonel pour lui donner une raison d'y aller.

Kira acquiesça et s'en alla, gagnant l'infirmerie où le médecin et les infirmières l'accueillirent avec joie. Ils lui firent passer l'examen de rigueur pour la reprise de son service. Alors qu'ils terminaient et que Kira reboutonnait son uniforme, Hagen fit son apparition, entrant tranquillement. Il rejoignit l'adolescent pour ensuite se tourner vers le médecin pour lui demander son verdict :

\- Il est apte à reprendre le service monsieur, répondit-il. Cependant, vous êtes encore affaibli Capitaine alors ne forcez pas, conseilla-t-il. Reposez vous bien et surtout mangez bien, vous devez reprendre quelques kilos. Par prudence, j'aimerais que vous reveniez me voir une fois par semaine au moins pendant le premier mois afin que l'on s'assure que vous terminiez de vous remettre correctement.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Kira, je le ferais.

\- Parfait, sourit-il. Dans ce cas, bon retour parmi nous Capitaine, dit-il en faisant sourire le jeune homme.

\- Allons-y Capitaine, poussa alors Hagen, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Intrigué, Kira acquiesça et suivit le Colonel qui sortait. Ce fut dans un silence serein qu'il alla au côté de l'homme qui avançait tranquillement. Cela le rassurait tellement de savoir que c'était Hagen qui commandait le Telior désormais.

\- Hagen, merci d'avoir demandé ce poste, dit-il finalement.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser tout seul Kira, sourit l'homme. Quitte à retourner sur le terrain, autant que je puisse être avec vous. Et ainsi, je m'assurerais que vous ne vous retrouviez plus jamais sans aide de la sorte, remarqua-t-il sérieusement. Vous pourrez compter sur moi, toujours.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec émotion.

L'homme lui sourit et ils poursuivirent leur route tranquillement, saluant ceux qui s'arrêtaient en voyant Kira. Le jeune pilote se rendit bientôt compte qu'ils allaient vers le hangar à MS. Il se demanda alors si on lui avait attribué un nouveau GINN pour remplacer celui qui avait été détruit dans son combat.

\- Vais-je avoir droit à un nouveau GINN ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Kira, votre machine est arrivée le jour même où vous avez annoncé au QG que vous repreniez du service. Elle n'attend plus que vous.

Kira sourit, soulagé de savoir qu'on lui avait attribué un nouveau GINN alors qu'il avait besoin d'un MS pour protéger les autres. Il pouvait le faire de bien des façons mais il n'était jamais aussi efficace que dans un MS. Ils arrivèrent bientôt, entrant dans l'immense salle. Hagen l'emmena sur la coursive donnant une vue sur les Mobile Suit et Kira remarqua alors que toutes les machines avaient été changées ou réparées. Mais l'une d'entre elle était différente. D'un gris très clair, le MS en question ressemblait à un GINN mais il semblait bien mieux équipé.

\- Voici votre nouvelle machine Capitaine, annonça alors Hagen en désignant le MS gris. Voici le ZGMF-515 CGUE. Il a été créé sur une base de GINN amélioré. Il est plus performant, plus rapide, bien mieux armé. Celui-ci est le tout premier sortit d'usine et il est pour vous. D'après ce que je sais les CGUE seront réservés aux commandants, chefs d'escadrons et pilotes d'élites. On a jugé utile de vous attribuer celui-ci, il sera bien mieux qu'un simple GINN pour vous.

Kira sourit doucement, heureux qu'on lui donne ce MS. Peut-être que s'il l'avait eu un mois plus tôt, il aurait pu arrêter tout ces missiles.

\- Capitaine Lorenne ! cria soudain une voix le sortant de ses pensées.

Il tourna le regard pour voir Jeremiah et Ulrick arriver vers lui.

\- Vous êtes là, remarqua l'aîné avec le sourire.

\- Oui, je reprend du service, annonça le petit brun.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'être assez en forme ? demanda le blond l'air inquiet. Vous étiez gravement blessé.

\- Je vais bien maintenant Jeremiah, assura-t-il. Juste un peu de fatigue mais ça passera vite. Le médecin a donné son accord.

\- Ravi de vous revoir sur le Telior, dit alors Ulrick.

\- Ravi d'être de retour Sous Lieutenant, sourit-il en réponse.

\- Trois nouveaux pilotes sont arrivés, signala doucement Hagen en percevant sans mal l'éclat de douleurs des trois hommes près de lui. Évidemment, vous restez à la tête de cette escadron Capitaine. Venez, je vais vous les présenter puis je vous laisserais à votre nouvelle machine, annonça-t-il.

Ils se remirent alors en route, Ulrick et Jeremiah suivant leurs supérieurs pour descendre dans le hangar où leur arrivée fut remarquée. Les techniciens saluèrent Kira avec joie, l'air ravis de le revoir et s'arrêtant un instant dans leur travail pour le regarder passer. Le jeune Capitaine remarqua finalement un homme s'avançant vers eux, se tenant droit et strict. Il avait la peau très pâle et de courts cheveux décolorés, ses yeux bleus surmontés de sourcils bruns. Grand et bien bâti, Kira commençant à croire qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un gringalet pour un soldat, il était plutôt impressionnant avec son visage froid. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, se saluant comme le voulait les règles avant de se détendre un peu.

\- Je vous présente le Sous-Lieutenant Andreï Minoff, l'un de nos nouveaux pilotes, commença Hagen alors que deux autres approchaient l'air curieux.

Le premier semblait d'origine polynésienne. Visiblement sportif et solide, il devait avoir autour des vingt cinq ans, la peau tannée. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, dégageant son élégant visage. Le deuxième était aussi grand mais bien plus fin et élancé. Certainement hindou dans ses origines, il avait des traits délicats et avenant, ses yeux verts sombres semblant doux. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs lui aussi, coiffés en brosse alors qu'il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années comme le blond.

\- Ah et voici le Caporal Eimeo Fara, poursuivi Hagen en désignant le premier, et le Sergent Vishva Acra, dit-il en regardant le deuxième alors qu'ils saluaient tout deux. Ils viennent compléter l'escadron et sont tout trois de bons pilotes qui ont fait leurs preuves jusque là, expliqua-t-il alors que le trio le regardait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi le Colonel s'occupait ainsi de lui. Messieurs, je vous présente le Capitaine Kira Lorenne qui dirige cet escadron.

Les trois hommes eurent l'air très surpris et abasourdis, le regardant de haut en bas, observant un instant l'oiseau robot sur son épaule.

\- Vous faîtes les mêmes têtes que ces deux là le jour de notre rencontre messieurs, s'amusa Kira en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux pilotes d'origine.

\- C'est que... je ne vous imaginais pas aussi jeune monsieur, répondit le Sergent Acra hésitant un peu.

\- Oui je sais, consentit Kira. J'aurais quinze ans dans quelques semaines et je me suis engagé à treize.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à l'âge du Capitaine, intervint Hagen. C'est un excellent officier qui a fait ses preuves. Capitaine, je vous laisse, dit-il ensuite alors que Kira acquiesçait en souriant. Et n'oubliez pas : pas de surmenage. Vous avez encore besoin de repos.

\- Oui monsieur, sourit Kira en le regardant s'en aller.

\- Capitaine Lorenne ! s'écria soudain une voix qu'il reconnut aisément.

\- Sergent Manhatan, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers le technicien qui arrivait à toute allure. Ravi de vous revoir.

\- Pas autant que moi monsieur, répondit-il. Pas autant que moi, sourit-il en le saluant et en reprenant son souffle. On a reçu un vrai petit bijou pour vous, remarqua-t-il en regardant le CGUE, vous allez adorer je crois. J'ai eu le temps de regarder un peu cet engin depuis qu'il est arrivé et il est bien plus puissant qu'un GINN ordinaire. Vous allez pouvoir faire des merveilles avec.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il pensivement en regardant la machine. J'aurais peut-être pu si je l'avais eu ce jour là, dit-il tristement observé par les cinq pilotes et le technicien.

\- Monsieur, intervint Ulrick en posant une main sur son épaule, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, dit-il avec conviction.

\- Ça n'a pas suffit malheureusement, dit-il tout bas. Merci Sous-Lieutenant. Sergent Manhattan, interpella-t-il plus joyeusement, vous me montrez ça, demanda-t-il en avançant vers sa machine.

\- Avec plaisir monsieur, dit-il en le suivant.

\- Alors ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vraiment lui, remarqua le Caporal Fara alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

\- C'est lui, confirma Jeremiah.

\- Il est jeune, releva Andreï l'air sceptique.

\- Mais c'est un pilote extraordinaire, un chef prudent et éclairé, un bon stratège et un jeune homme droit avec un cœur en or, décrit Ulrick. J'avoue que quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dis : jamais je n'approuverais ce gosse. Et puis on change rapidement d'avis en se battant à ses côtés. Le Capitaine est quelqu'un d'incroyable, il l'a prouvé à tous. Vous verrez quand vous le connaîtrez.

\- Il s'en veut pour Junius Sept ? Demanda le Sergent Acra.

\- Beaucoup, répondit Jeremiah. Le Capitaine Lorenne est une personne d'une grande gentillesse et d'une grande douceur. Il s'est engagé pour protéger les populations avant tout autre chose. Il a l'impression d'avoir failli même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il s'en veut beaucoup.

\- Il paraît qu'il avait un proche là bas, remarqua Andrei.

\- Oui, un ami. Un pilote de MS qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, répondit Ulrick. Évitez de lui parler de ça, soupira-t-il ensuite, il a déjà eu bien du mal à se remettre de tout ça aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Tous repartirent alors à leurs postes, les nouveaux pilotes un peu sceptiques après avoir découvert l'Hirondelle de Junius en personne. Kira passa sa journée sur sa machine, les techniciens, Ulrick et Jeremiah veillant sur lui et le poussant à prendre des pauses de temps en temps. Tous avaient peur qu'il se fatigue trop, sachant qu'il avait été dans un état catastrophique après la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Ils avaient eu des nouvelles via Ulrick et Jeremiah qui avaient pu le voir et tous s'étaient beaucoup angoissés après ce qu'il s'était passé, s'en voulant aussi de ne pas avoir pu être avec lui pour l'aider ce jour là. Aussi, ils veillaient étroitement sur lui, Kira se laissant faire en leur offrant son sourire si réconfortant qui les rassura. Le lendemain, le Telior décollait et quittait Aprilius un, se dirigeant vers Martius dix. Peu étaient au courant mais on y rassemblait les vaisseaux qui allaient participer à l'opération Ourobouros. Deux jours plus tard, les commandants des différents vaisseaux, leurs seconds et leurs chefs d'escadrons étaient convoqués pour le briefing de l'opération. Ils y furent nombreux et Kira y fit sensation alors beaucoup se pressaient pour lui serrer la main et le saluer. Embarrassé, il avait pourtant joué le jeu au côté de Hagen restant avec lui et le rassurant. Beaucoup avaient été surpris en le découvrant véritablement mais tout s'était bien passé.

Le briefing de l'opération fut long, l'idée plus ou moins bien accueillie selon les cas en tant que réaction à l'attaque de Junius Sept. Mais tous reconnurent sa grande utilité en tant que mesure de protection pour tous, la tragédie de Junius vive à leurs esprits alors que la présence de Kira la rappelait à tous. Sa participation à l'opération sembla d'ailleurs donner plus de motivation, le jeune pilote un peu surpris par cette réaction. Mais le fait était là, il était devenu un symbole pour les siens. Un symbole d'espoir et de force, leur donnant du courage. C'était une impression étrange pour lui. Longuement, on détailla chaque point de la mission, aussi bien du côté des unités d'installation des Neutrons Jammers que de leur protection. C'était une opération d'envergure qui nécessiterait d'encercler entièrement la Terre. Le maître mot serait la vitesse d'action alors que le plan était réglé au millimètre pour être mit en œuvre en quelques instants. Il fallait arriver, lancer les modules de Neutrons Jammers qui étaient programmés pour se déployer dans toute l'atmosphère une fois qu'ils y seraient entrés pour ensuite aller s'enfoncer profondément sous terre un peu partout. Il y en avait des dizaines de milliers, plus qu'assez pour bloquer définitivement toute fission nucléaire et il serait impossible de les retirer. On avait divisé la planète en une dizaine de secteurs, chacun couvert par trois vaisseaux de combat et un de transport et de lancement. Ce qu'il y avait de bien en agissant de l'orbite était que l'on pouvait couvrir une très large zone et prendre les forces au sol par surprise. Le problème était les forces spatiales et cela serait le travail des vaisseaux de combat.

On régla tout puis chacun regagna son vaisseau. On sonna le départ le soir même, chaque groupe partant dans la direction qui lui avait été assignée. Il y en avait pour trois jours afin que tous se mettent en place et arrivent autour de la Terre dans le bon timing. Kira passa d'abord beaucoup de temps sur sa machine à la programmer et à en améliorer les systèmes comme cela lui convenait. La veille de l'opération, il fut enfin autorisé à en parler à ses hommes alors qu'on avait gardé la chose secrète jusque là. Il les convoqua donc pour un briefing où il leur révéla où ils allaient et pourquoi. Il leur exposa le plan pour ensuite en venir à ce qu'il attendrait d'eux. Encore une fois, il privilégia le travail d'équipe, expliquant que chaque escadron suivrait sa stratégie mais qu'ils seraient tous en communication pour ajuster en cour de route au besoin. Ils en discutèrent longuement, les nouveaux venus agréablement surpris de voir que leur Capitaine était ouvert à leurs suggestions et les écoutait avec attention. Et ils furent finalement prêt, Kira envoyant tout le monde prendre un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il passa la soirée avec Hagen, un peu anxieux alors qu'il redoutait d'échouer une fois encore. L'homme le rassura patiemment, comprenant son angoisse et lui assurant qu'il n'échouerait pas et qu'il serait là pour le soutenir au besoin. Ce fut plus détendu que Kira quitta les quartiers du Colonel devenu une sorte de parrain pour lui.

Ce fut très tôt qu'il se leva le lendemain, se trouvant étrangement calme. Il était déterminé. En réussissant aujourd'hui, ils élimineraient le risque nucléaire avec les armes les plus hideuses que le monde ait jamais connu. Ces armes qui avaient déjà fait tant de morts et causées tant de destruction. Il ferait en sorte que ça ne se reproduise jamais. Ce fut donc plein d'une volonté de fer qu'il alla passer sa combinaison de pilote ce matin là après avoir pris un petit déjeuner léger. Il retrouva ses pilotes au vestiaires, tous visiblement tendus. Son calme apparent sembla les surprendre puis les rassurer alors qu'ils évoluaient dans le silence. Kira accompagné de Birdy qui ne le quittait pas une seconde depuis la tragédie, emmena son escadron sur le pont pour le dernier briefing avec les officiers et les soldats de la passerelle. La réunion se fit dans le plus grand des sérieux, un peu tendu et Kira exposa à Hagen la stratégie prévue pour l'escadron. Le Colonel et son second l'approuvèrent, Hagen lui rappelant qu'il pourrait compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Kira lui sourit et emmena les pilotes vers le hangar. Tous étaient étrangement silencieux ce matin. Ce fut le Sergent Manhatan qui l'aida à faire les dernières vérifications sur sa machine, l'accompagnant ensuite à son cockpit pour l'aider à s'y installer. Il le pria de faire attention et de revenir cette fois-ci, disant qu'il l'attendrait avec impatience. Touché, Kira lui assura que tout se passerait bien cette fois et qu'il ramènerait tout le monde en vie. Il ferma ensuite son cockpit et il eut alors l'impression qu'une seule seconde avaient passé depuis Junius. Mais il était calme et déterminé. Plus jamais il ne laisserait une telle tragédie se reproduire, plus jamais.

Comme à son habitude, il fut le premier à décoller. Il n'eut aucun mal à prendre en main sa nouvelle machine et une fois sortit, il alla se poser devant la passerelle, s'y arrimant comme prévu. Les autres le rejoignirent rapidement et en firent de même. Ils n'étaient pas encore sur site ni en zone de combat mais Kira avait opté pour faire sortir ses pilotes avant l'arrivée afin de pouvoir réagir tout de suite lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Et il fit bien puisque lorsqu'ils débarquèrent tous en même temps autour de la Terre, l'Alliance ne mit que peu de temps à lancer l'assaut alors que de nombreux vaisseaux étaient stationnés en orbite. Le Telior fut le premier à lancer ces MS alors que ceci étaient déjà dehors et Kira et son escadron purent alors commencer à intercepter les MA ennemis dés leur décollage, déstabilisant les pilotes.

Ce fut une opération courte comme prévu mais elle parût durer une éternité pour tous. Cependant, les Neutrons Jammers furent déployés et installés sans encombre et ce grâce à l'excellent travail des unités de combat qui les couvrirent parfaitement. Ce jour là Kira s'illustra plus que tout autre alors qu'il était déterminé à ce que tout se passe bien et qu'ils réussissent. Et comme lui, les soldats de ZAFT étaient sur-motivés à l'idée de mettre un terme au risque nucléaire après la tragédie de Junius Sept. Kira avait été formidable comme toujours et il avait mené son escadron d'une main de maître avec calme et rapidité, plus efficace que jamais dans sa nouvelle machine. Il avait impressionné tout ceux se battant avec lui pour la première fois, même Hagen qui le voyait à l'œuvre de ses yeux. Kira était vraiment un pilote exceptionnel. Ce jour là, il sauva bien des vies de son côté tout en épargnant ses ennemis et jamais leurs unités de lancement de furent inquiétées dans son secteur. Il fut incroyable alors que l'on sentait sa détermination. Son surnom d'Hirondelle trouvait tout son sens dans sa façon de voler, fluide, rapide et précise, fondant sur ses ennemis sans pour autant les blesser. Il était prodigieux, l'équipage du Telior qui l'avait connu avant la tragédie rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait rien perdu malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Au contraire, il semblait meilleur encore, sa voix calme alors qu'il communiquait avec eux. Son ton était tranquille, plein de force et de volonté, comme s'il était certain de ce qui allait se passer. Mais ceux qui le connaissaient un peu savaient qu'il ne se laissait simplement pas le choix, ne voulant plus jamais revivre le drame qu'il avait vu.

L'opération fut un succès et aussitôt que les N-Jammers furent installés, ils se replièrent en vitesse comme prévus, leur mission accomplie. Ce fut arrimé à leur Nazca que Kira et son escadron sortirent de la zone de combat et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri que les MS prirent le temps de rentrer tranquillement, Kira passant le dernier comme à son habitude. Il ne souffla que lorsqu'il fut à l'arrêt, son MS de retour sur son aire de stationnement. Il arrêta la machine et retira son casque, portant son attention sur Birdy qu'il avait gardé avec lui dans son cockpit pour une fois. Il n'aimait pas quand le petit oiseau n'était pas avec lui depuis la tragédie. C'était Lacus qui l'avait aidé à comprendre pourquoi. Ce jour là, il s'était senti extrêmement seul face à l'ennemi, il s'était senti abandonné quelque part bien qu'il eut besoin de la jeune fille pour s'en rendre compte. Et le fait était que Birdy avait toujours été avec lui et qu'il était le cadeau, la représentation de son ami le plus cher. Sa présence éloignait ce sentiment d'abandon et de solitude. Kira l'avait compris grâce à Lacus et il l'admettait. Birdy avait été son compagnon de toujours et il lui rappelait Asran. Le regarder l'avait consolé tant de fois, repenser à Asran l'apaisait. Il lui manquait tellement. Seulement aujourd'hui, il savait que Asran ne voudrait probablement plus le voir, pas après avoir perdu sa mère ainsi alors qu'il était là et qu'il avait échoué à la protéger. Alors il se contenterait de Birdy, des souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait pour lui et qu'il lui rappelait quand il en avait besoin. Il ne savait pas si l'opération Ourobouros pouvait pardonner sa faute à Junius Sept, mais il espérait que cela éviterait d'autres drames du genre. Et avoir fait cela apaisait un peu sa culpabilité.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte du fait qu'il restait dans son cockpit alors qu'on l'attendait dehors. Non, il restait là à regarder son oiseau, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les Neutrons Jammers avaient été installés sur les PLANTs aussi avant l'opération, il n'y avait donc plus de risque de les voir être détruite par les armes nucléaires. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle menace verrait le jour plus tard, l'homme était si doué pour inventer des armes de destruction, mais pour l'instant, rien ne pouvant causer de si grands dégâts n'existait. Pour l'instant, PLANT et toutes les nations étaient en sécurité ou tout du moins, à l'abri d'une destruction massive. Et si un jour, une autre arme aussi dangereuse tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il la détruirait ou la neutraliserait lui même. Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir un tel cauchemar. Ce fut son cockpit s'ouvrant qui le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Hagen qui venait le sortir de là :

\- Kira ? appela-t-il doucement. Est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait une demi heure que vous êtes là, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en lui souriant pauvrement.

\- Nous avons réussi, annonça le Colonel sans faire attention aux autres pilotes et techniciens écoutant juste derrière lui alors qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour le jeune capitaine.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. On aurait pu inventer ça depuis longtemps, dit-il avec un rire jaune. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre de souffrir autant pour réagir ? Faudra-t-il toujours attendre que le pire arrive pour que les gens réalisent qu'une chose ne devrait pas être ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas Kira, répondit doucement l'homme.

\- Croyez vous que les gens attendrons d'avoir trop souffert pour envisager de faire les efforts que demande la paix ?

\- Je ne sais pas Kira, répéta-t-il en voyant bien que le jeune homme se demandait s'ils arriveraient à mettre fin à cette guerre avant de voir trop de morts et de destruction. Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que des gens comme vous, en vous battant comme vous le faîte, avec abnégation et courage, avec volonté et bienveillance, pourrons peut-être nous montrer comment protéger et non détruire.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda l'adolescent en relevant le regard vers lui.

\- Vous m'avez montré comment le faire à moi, à votre père et à tous, remarqua Hagen. C'est grâce à vous si je sais maintenant que c'est possible si on s'en donne la peine. Vous me l'avez montré. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment les choses se passeront mais je sais que nous pouvons faire de notre mieux chacun à notre niveau pour faire en sorte d'écourter le plus vite possible cette situation et de l'améliorer au mieux. C'est ce que vous faîte, c'est ce que je fais comme votre père et c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire Kira. La suite ne dépend pas uniquement de nous malheureusement alors nous ne pouvons la prédire.

\- Vous avez raison, sourit-il doucement.

\- Allé venez Kira, poussa-t-il ensuite. Vous n'allez pas passer le reste de la journée dans ce MS, s'amusa-t-il. Aujourd'hui nous avons réussi et supprimé un grand risque, fêtons déjà cela. Une chose à la fois. Chaque victoire compte aussi petite soit-elle, même si je pense que ce n'est pas une petite victoire que nous avons eu ce matin.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une petite victoire, remarqua le jeune pilote.

\- On vous attend depuis un moment dehors, releva le Colonel en lui tendant une main.

Kira la prit, laissant Birdy sur son épaule et il laissa l'homme le tirer hors de son cockpit. Dehors, on l'attendait en effet, le félicitant pour ses incroyables performances une fois de plus. Une heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient le point de rendez vous prévus pour la flotte qui venait de participer à la mission. Les dégâts étaient plus ou moins important suivant les groupes. Certains n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance dans leur zone, d'autres une véritable armée. Le groupe du Telior avait eu la zone la plus problématique mais grâce à Kira, ils s'en sortaient avec seulement des dégâts matériels et aucune perte humaine au soulagement du jeune Capitaine. Tous ne s'en était pas aussi bien sortis mais globalement, les pertes étaient moins importantes qu'estimé. Kira ressortait de cette opération plus admiré encore alors que ceux qui avaient été dans sa zone n'avaient pu que constater à quel point il était fort et efficace, bien heureux qu'il soit de leur côté.

L'équipage du Telior ainsi que quelques autres vaisseaux n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de souffler. Au point de rendez vous, ils firent leur rapport à distance, vite rejoint par quelques autres vaisseaux pour ensuite repartir avec eux vers la Terre. L'équipage ne fut pas surpris alors que l'on passait à leur seconde mission donnée en cas de réussite de l'opération Ourobouros. Ils allaient profiter de l'effet de surprise et de stupéfaction qu'avait dû amener les N-Jammers sur Terre pour s'y aménager un accès. Ils avaient échoué à cela avec la bataille de Victoria. Il était temps d'y remédier. Un accès à la Terre était indispensable pour contrer efficacement l'Alliance. Il avait donc été prévu de profiter du chamboulement provoqué par Ourobouros. À l'heure actuelle, la confusion devait régner sur Terre. Les centrales nucléaires devaient s'être arrêtées, l'énergie devait manquer et les communications devaient être grandement perturbées. C'était le moment ou jamais. Aussi, ils se réorganisèrent avec les nouveaux vaisseaux de transport qui les avait rejoint avant de repartir vers la Terre.

Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'ils y arrivèrent et qu'ils lancèrent leur seconde mission. En orbite au dessus du Golf de Carpentaria, ils y lancèrent les morceaux d'une base pré-fabriquée afin de construire rapidement une structure qui serait leur première base terrienne. Carpentaria était en Australie, chez leurs alliés de l'Union Océanienne qui était entré en guerre contre l'Alliance mais qui peinait face à eux. Cette base permettrait à ZAFT d'avoir un accès à la Terre et à l'Union Océanienne de recevoir une aide efficace de leurs alliés, tout le monde y trouvait son compte, sauf l'Alliance. La bataille dans l'espace fut éprouvante et longue alors que l'Alliance faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher ça et une nouvelle fois, Kira s'illustra prodigieusement, permettant à la base d'être lancée sans encombre et préservant un maximum leur force même s'il ne put sauver tout le monde. Ils perdirent plusieurs pilotes dans le combat et un Nazca mais une fois encore, le Telior et son escadron fut sauf. Kira avait travaillé finement avec Hagen et son second, leur disant ce qu'il voyait de son côté en pilotant et les aidant à défendre au mieux leur position le temps du lancement en exploitant plusieurs point de vu. Rapidement, les escadrons de plusieurs de leurs vaisseaux s'étaient rangés derrière Kira, suivant ses consignes en constatant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était très efficace, toujours là pour protéger ses coéquipiers. Après un long combat, ils purent enfin se replier, les morceaux de bases lancés sur Terre sans encombre.

Il ne fallut que quarante huit heures à Carpentaria pour que les fondations soient achevées et l'Alliance eut beau faire, la base fut construite et leurs forces ancrées sur Terre chez leurs alliés qui les soutenaient solidement. L'opération fut une nouvelle fois une réussite et le Telior retourna vers PLANT une fois sa mission achevée. Ce soir là, Kira eut son père en communication, celui-ci inquiet voulant s'assurer qu'il était rentré en un seul morceau cette fois. Et une fois encore, Kira s'était fait remarquer durant ces deux batailles, excellent dans son MS.

À suivre...


	9. IX- Draco

X

Chapitre 9 :

Draco

L'installation des Neutrons Jammers déstabilisa beaucoup l'Alliance et les nations Terriennes dont la majorité prirent très mal l'immense perte d'énergie subie en une journée à peine. La base de Carpentaria fut rapidement implantée et les deux opérations de véritables succès. Les pertes avaient été là mais moindre que prévu. Les quelques vaisseaux qui avaient participé aux deux opérations l'une à la suite de l'autre, furent rappelés sur PLANT et leur équipage se virent offrir une permission de trois jours. Kira put donc rentrer chez lui un moment et jamais Wilfried ne l'avait serré aussi fort dans ses bras que lorsqu'il était rentré entier alors qu'il s'était terriblement inquiété. Il avait aussi été invité à dîner chez le Chancelier et Siegel lui avait alors annoncé qu'il s'était encore une fois fait remarquer au combat et que l'on parlait beaucoup de lui au QG et au Conseil. À son plus grand bonheur, il eut aussi l'occasion de revoir Raja et Alexander en personne alors qu'ils étaient en permission en même temps que lui. Revoir ses amis lui fit le plus grand bien, ceux ci pouvant enfin se rassurer définitivement quand à son état. La permission fut pourtant vite terminée et Kira de retour sur le Telior où l'on termina réparations et ravitaillement avant de repartir.

Ce fut cette fois-ci à Jachin Due qu'ils furent déployés en tant que force de défense des PLANTs. Et il ne fallut pas attendre plus de quelques jours avant que la première bataille ait lieu. L'Alliance s'était vite retournée. Leur premier problème était l'énergie et le plus gros producteur d'énergie était PLANT. Le dix-sept avril, l'Alliance lança donc une tentative d'invasion de PLANT, attaquant avec sa cinquième et sixième flotte en provenance de la Lune. Les forces de Jachin Due avaient alors été en première ligne. La bataille avait été longue et ardue mais ils avaient repoussé l'invasion bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne les colonies. Une fois de plus, Kira s'était illustré aux yeux de tous, accomplissant miracle sur miracle dans son MS. Il avait sauvé bien des pilotes et des vaisseaux en difficulté tout en dirigeant son escadron parfaitement, soutenu par Hagen avec qui il travaillait dans une harmonie idéale donnant d'excellents résultats. Suite à cette tentative d'invasion, il fut décidé d'attaquer la base de Ptolemaeus sur la Lune d'où provenait les deux flottes ennemies. Leur forces partant de Jachin Due, le Telior fut du voyage. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut une bataille acharnée au bout de laquelle ZAFT parvint à installer une base lunaire dans le cratère de Lorenz. La Lune jusque là sous unique influence de l'Alliance fut alors coupée en deux par ce qu'on appela la Frontière de Grimaldi et les combats se poursuivirent encore entre les deux camps.

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut à bord de son vaisseau que Kira fêta ses quinze ans en toute simplicité avec Hagen alors qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne, ne voulant pas de remue ménage à ce propos. Depuis son retour en service, il avait largement eu le temps de faire ses preuves devant ses nouveaux pilotes qui le suivaient maintenant sans hésiter alors que sa réputation ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure des combats où il faisait toujours sensation. Lorsque leurs soldats apprenaient qu'il était sur le champs de bataille avec eux, cela leur donnait immanquablement du courage alors qu'ils se sentaient plus forts avec leur Hirondelle près d'eux. Kira restait pourtant le même, simple et humble, n'aimant guère attirer l'attention. Il avait toujours ce léger sourire doux, respectueux et poli, calme et sage. Il était toujours aussi protecteur et non violent, se battant toujours de la même manière. Cela était d'ailleurs devenue sa signature bien connue de tous et cela ne gênait personne alors qu'il savait toujours agir lorsqu'il le fallait. À la grande joie du jeune pilote, cela avait commencé à en faire réfléchir quelques uns autour de lui. Mais certains qualifiaient cela de lâche. Chacun avait son point de vue mais cela ne changeait pas celui de Kira. Il restait lui même, sa simplicité appréciée de tous sur le Telior alors que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas s'attendaient toujours à un arrogant impulsif. Il savait pourtant se faire respecter sans problème, juste et droit.

La base de Carpentaria fut achevée deux jours après son anniversaire et on déploya alors pour la première fois les DINNs, des MS aériens. Deux jours plus tard encore, on lançait la conquête des bases terriennes avec Carpentaria comme point stratégique. On déploya alors pléthore de nouveaux MS. Des GINNs version sous marin et désert, le OCHER et le WASP. Il y avait aussi le ZuOOT, un MS convertible en une sorte de tank, le GOOhN et le ZnO, deux modèles sous marins et enfin le BuCUE, un MA spécialement fait pour le désert. La mise en place des Neutrons Jammers avaient grandement déstabilisé l'Alliance et ZAFT en profitait pour prendre l'ascendant. Le vingt cinq mai sur Terre, on lançait une attaque en mer de Casablanca et une fois de plus, l'Alliance ne parvint pas à les repousser. ZAFT établi une base à Gibraltar, se lançant à l'assaut de l'Afrique. Cinq jours plus tard, la bataille de Suez vu l'émergence d'un pilote et commandant de talent qui se fit remarquer par ses faits d'armes : Andrew Waltfeld. L'homme fut même surnommé le « Tigre du désert » suite à cette bataille.

Le deux juin, après un mois de combat autour de la Lune, on vit enfin la fin de la bataille de Grimaldi dans de tragiques circonstances au cratère d'Endymion. En désespoir de cause devant l'avancée inexorable de ZAFT, l'Alliance avait déclenché un système cyclope qui avait anéanti une grande partie des forces en présences dans une auto destruction de grande ampleur. ZAFT avait vaincu mais les pertes avaient été extrêmement lourdes. Kira avait réussi à mettre son escadron à l'abri de justesse grâce à sa grande réactivité alors qu'il avait été parmi les premiers à détecter l'activation du système et à comprendre ce dont-il s'agissait. Il se tenait toujours au courant de toutes les armes existantes ou en conception sur lesquels il arrivait à s'informer. Le Système Cyclope en avait fait partie et cela avait sauvé son escadron et bien d'autres alors qu'il avait pu très vite relayer la nouvelle, certains parvenant alors à s'éloigner assez rapidement. L'Alliance avait perdue sa troisième flotte dans l'opération et le seul survivant de leur côté était un prodigieux pilote de MA. Kira avait dû s'en charger lui même pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire alors qu'un escadron l'avait appelé à l'aide pour s'occuper de l'homme qui faisait des ravages dans leurs rangs. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une étrange impression en s'approchant de lui. Kira l'avait affronté et l'avait trouvé très doué, admiratif devant sa maîtrise parfaite de son Moebius Zero. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit contre lui. Il avait démoli la machine, épargnant le pilote qui s'était retrouvé à l'écart dans l'espace, survivant ainsi au Cyclope activé quelques instants plus tard alors que Kira avait tout juste eu le temps de rejoindre son escadron. Plus tard, il avait appris que le talentueux pilote était Mwu La Flaga, surnommé le « Faucon d'Endymion » après cette bataille.

Suite à cette longue bataille éprouvante d'un mois où ils avaient enchaîné combat sur combat, l'équipage du Telior eut à peine le temps de souffler, d'aller se ravitailler et faire les réparations nécessaire qu'on les renvoyait. Cette fois, c'était à l'assaut du satellite Nova qu'ils allaient. Il s'agissait d'un astéroïde sous le contrôle de la République de l'Est Asiatique. C'était non seulement un point stratégique mais aussi des mines sources de précieuses matières premières. Une nouvelle fois, il fallut un mois de bataille et de combat pour conquérir le satellite. Au final, suite à un cessez le feu, la République de l'Est Asiatique abandonna Nova qui fut récupéré par PLANT. Le satellite fut alors renommé Boaz, dérouté pour être amené autour de PLANT et converti en base militaire. Après cette bataille, ZAFT et donc PLANT s'était lourdement imposé à l'Alliance, rééquilibrant les forces comparé au début de la guerre. Ils avaient désormais un accès sûr à la Terre, ainsi que des bases terriennes et un territoire s'étendant principalement en Afrique du nord. Ainsi, ils pouvaient surveiller l'Alliance sur Terre, agir pour limiter leurs actions et aider leurs alliés, l'Union Océanique en faisant de même. Ils avaient aussi gagné une base lunaire, gagnant donc un nouveau poste face à l'Alliance qui y était également présente et qui pouvait attaquer les PLANTs de là. Et enfin, ils avaient une deuxième forteresse militaire avec Boaz qui s'ajoutait à Jachin Due en ligne de défense des colonies pour les protéger.

La bataille de Boaz anciennement Nova prit fin le douze Juillet et le quinze, le Telior était rappelé sur PLANT pour une permission bien méritée. Le vaisseau et son escadron avait enchaîné les combats depuis l'opération Ourobouros. Il avait participé à toutes les grandes batailles spatiales. Celle de Carpentaria, puis celle de Jachin Due suivie de l'attaque de Ptolemaeus et la bataille de Grimaldi. Et enfin, la bataille de Nova, les deux dernières s'étant étalées sur un mois chacune. Et tout cela en à peine plus de trois mois. Tous étaient épuisés mais le vaisseau s'était fait un nom et ce, principalement grâce à Kira et à son travail d'équipe avec Hagen. L'Hirondelle de Junius était désormais connue de tous en tant que pilote extraordinaire et très bon chef d'escadron. Il était un héros aussi bien pour la population que pour l'armée mais peu le connaissaient vraiment. Dans tout les cas sur le Telior, tous savaient bien que leur succès venait en grande partie de Kira et aussi de Hagen qui contrairement à Gaymerick, travaillait avec son chef d'escadron et non contre lui. Les deux hommes se complétaient parfaitement, leurs points de vues différents, un sur le terrain, un sur la passerelle du vaisseau, s'additionnaient parfaitement. Le second du vaisseau, le Colonel Abraham Abelson, s'était lui aussi montré très compétant apprenant rapidement à faire confiance au jeune Capitaine. Cela plus un équipage efficace avait fait du vaisseau une unité parfaite qui avait beaucoup contribué dans leurs diverses victoires.

Tous furent ravis à la perspective d'une permission. On profita du répit après la bataille de Nova puis du voyage de retour pour tout mettre en ordre sur le vaisseau et finir les rapports et la paperasse. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Martius dix, tous pouvaient être libérés sans problème. Hagen fit un discours après avoir réuni l'équipage, les félicitant pour leur excellent travail de ces dernières semaines et leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, les priant de se reposer. Tous allèrent ensuite récupérer leurs affaires, se disant au revoir. Kira passa un instant avec son escadron alors qu'il s'était aussi fait des amis de ses trois nouveaux pilotes qui avaient vite appris à l'apprécier. En même temps, Kira n'était vraiment pas difficile à vivre et si gentil qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Et cela était renforcé par le fait que tout l'escadron lui devait la vie au moins une ou deux fois chacun. Malgré sa réputation grandissante, l'admiration et le respect qu'il suscitait, Kira restait quelqu'un de très simple et humble, accessible et jamais il ne prenait les gens de haut, subalterne ou non. Il était donc généralement quelqu'un d'apprécié. Il passa un moment avec ses pilotes, soulagé de tous les ramener à la maison en vie, puis il rejoignit Hagen.

Il s'était encore rapproché de l'homme ces dernières semaines. Le Colonel lui avait redonné confiance, lui montrant qu'il pouvait compter sur ses supérieurs et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Gaymerick. Hagen l'avait toujours écouté et soutenu au combat, l'aidant quand il ne savait plus où il en était. Et puis l'homme avait aussi été là pour discuter et veiller sur lui en dehors du champs de bataille. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient eu besoin de se détendre un peu. Ce fut avec lui qu'il quitta le vaisseau en dernier après une discussion avec le second. Ils laissaient le Telior dans un chantier naval alors qu'il avait bien besoin d'une remise à neuf après tout ces combats acharnés. Kira s'inquiétait d'ailleurs aussi pour son MS qui faisait vraiment triste mine après ce qu'il en avait fait ces dernières semaines. Il s'était battu beaucoup et souvent et jamais il n'avait lésiné sur les efforts. Sa machine avait été poussée à fond tout le temps et avec lui, ce n'était pas peu dire alors qu'il se sentait encore limité avec le CGUE même si c'était déjà mieux que le GINN. Son CGUE en avait pris un sacré coup. De l'avis des techniciens, et il devait avouer qu'il était d'accord, son MS était bon pour la casse, très usé et mis à mal par les batailles et son exigent pilote. Kira se demandait si on allait simplement le remettre en état ou lui en donner un autre. Ces machines coûtaient cher et il savait qu'on n'en n'attribuait pas si facilement. La sélection des pilotes était rude car au delà des résultats en combat, il fallait aussi limiter les pertes matérielles. Hagen lui avait cependant assuré que lui aurait droit à une machine neuve compte tenu du fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs pilotes de ZAFT.

Ce fut ensemble et soulagés d'être rentrés qu'ils prirent une navette pour retourner sur Aprilius un où ils vivaient tout deux. On était alors en fin d'après-midi et ils étaient levés depuis un bon moment maintenant, épuisés alors que les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Aussi, Kira fut heureux de voir le port spatial peu fréquenté à cette heure et encore plus lorsqu'il fut sorti sans être abordé par personne. Heureusement, peu de monde connaissait son visage et donc il pouvait toujours passer inaperçu sauf pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu. Mais ils n'étaient pas si nombreux pour l'instant et pratiquement tous militaires alors en ville, il pouvait rester tranquille alors qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas être un centre d'attention. Il était flatté d'être considéré comme un héros et un modèle pour certains, espérant que cela l'aiderait à faire passer ses idées, mais il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec la popularité. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Lacus comment elle faisait. Il jouait le jeu mais ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il salua Hagen avant de prendre une voiture avec chauffeur pour rentrer directement chez lui. Il y fut accueilli par Nathasha très heureuse de le revoir. Elle le scruta sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et elle fut rapidement rejointe dans son examen par le personnel de la maison venant l'accueillir. Wilfried n'était pas encore rentré et il en profita donc pour aller prendre une douche, la gouvernante insistant pour s'occuper de sa valise pendant qu'il se détendait un peu. Il la laissa donc ranger ses affaires pendant qu'il prenait une douche bien chaude. En sortant, il passa une tenue décontractée pour ensuite aller s'affaler sur son très cher lit qui lui avait manqué. Infiniment heureux et réconforté d'être rentré chez lui, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut une douce caresse dans ses cheveux qui commença à le tirer de son sommeil en douceur. Se réveillant tranquillement sous les cajoleries d'une main qu'il avait aisément reconnue, il se mit à sourire, ravi.

\- Papa, bredouilla-t-il les yeux encore fermés.

\- Salut mon grand, répondit doucement Wilfried avec affection.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Il se redressa lourdement, encore ensommeillé et ce fut naturellement qu'il se pencha vers son père assis près de lui pour l'étreindre comme un enfant. Souriant largement, l'homme ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer délicatement, ravis de retrouver son fils. Il avait l'air épuisé mais il allait bien et c'était le principal après les batailles qu'il venait d'essuyer. Il avait attentivement suivi le parcourt du Telior et les exploits répétés de son fils. Sans le savoir Kira était devenu une star de ZAFT et un pilote de légende. Mais il s'était horriblement inquiété pour lui alors qu'il restait son bébé à ses yeux. Le voir rentrer en bonne santé était un soulagement sans nom. Kira semblait cependant un peu mince à son goût mais au vu de son parcourt de ces dernières semaines, ce n'était pas étonnant, cela avait dû être éprouvant. Il le garda longuement dans ses bras, le brun s'y réveillant en douceur blotti contre lui.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, soupira finalement l'adolescent.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué Kira, énormément, répondit-il. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Fatigué mais ça va, assura-t-il en s'éloignant un peu pour le regarder.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as remarquablement bien travaillé ces derniers mois, tu as bien mérité un peu de repos, remarqua-t-il. Je suis très fier de toi, plus que n'importe quel parent ne pourrait l'être. J'ai suivi votre parcourt, tu as vraiment été extraordinaire.

\- Hagen m'a beaucoup aidé, remarqua le jeune homme embarrassé. J'ai un très bon escadron et l'équipage du Telior est formidable. C'est grâce à eux qu'on a eu de si bons résultats.

\- Je sais mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, s'amusa l'homme habitué à sa modestie. Il faut l'avouer.

Kira sourit simplement en réponse. Observant son regard, Wilfried le trouva quasiment identique : doux, gentil, sage, calme... il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse et de douleur qui s'y était ancrée après la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Mais il semblait avoir vieilli un peu plus depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il y avait plus de gravité et de sérieux qu'avant, un peu plus de tristesse aussi alors que la guerre laissait ses traces. Malgré ses succès, Kira avait vu beaucoup de monde mourir ces dernières semaines, forcé de tuer à plusieurs reprises lui aussi. Et il en souffrait bien qu'il garde le sourire. Il ne semblait pourtant pas déprimé et cela le réconforta. L'adolescent ne perdait pas de vu ce pourquoi il se battait et cela l'aidait à garder le moral et à rester fort. PLANT s'était imposé à l'Alliance et avait renforcé ses positions, assurant plus de sécurité à ses colonies et faisant peser un poids que plus personne ne pouvait ignorer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, PLANT était définitivement indépendant maintenant et était devenu une puissance majeure. On ne pouvait plus les ignorer ou les intimider. Restait à savoir si l'Alliance accepterait de négocier et de calmer le jeu ou s'ils voudraient continuer dans leur projet d'anéantissement de PLANT et des Coordinateurs. Pour le moment malheureusement, on restait dans cette optique. Le père sourit à son fils qui baillait, caressant sa joue.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu maintenant, remarqua-t-il. Mais avant de dormir, il faut aller manger. Tu viens ? invita-t-il en se levant.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se leva pour suivre son père à la table du repas qu'ils prirent tranquillement tout les deux dans une ambiance détendue. Puis ils passèrent un moment ensemble dans un salon, se retrouvant avec joie et Kira regagna sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il dormit longtemps le lendemain matin, emmitouflé sous sa grande couette, le nez plongé dans ses oreillers parfumés. Sa maison c'était autre chose que le Telior et ses quartiers militaires. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais le confort de son chez lui était tout de même plus qu'appréciable. Aussi, il se permis sa première grasse matinée depuis des semaines, se réveillant paresseusement en milieu de matinée. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, se doutant bien que son père était parti travailler, il fut accueilli par Nathasha qui le fit installer dans la véranda. Rapidement, il se vit servir des crêpes que le cuistot avait fait tout spécialement. Il passa une matinée paisible chez lui sans s'inquiéter de rien pour une fois et l'après-midi, il recevait la visite de Lacus qui fut ravie de le retrouver. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter calmement, Kira profitant de cette ambiance apaisée qui n'existait pas sur un vaisseau de guerre.

Le lendemain, Kira se rendit à l'hôpital avec son père, Wilfried ayant pris un rendez vous avec le médecin qui l'avait soigné la dernière fois, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait complètement récupéré malgré sa reprise de service précoce. L'homme le trouva un peu trop mince et fatigué mais hormis cela, il allait bien. Il n'avait gardé aucune trace de ses blessures et tout les dommages s'étaient complètement résorbés. Il lui conseilla de profiter de sa permission pour se reposer et bien manger, le priant de faire attention à lui. Rassuré, Wilfried le ramena ensuite chez eux avant de repartir pour le Conseil. Kira passa ensuite quelques jours à se reposer au calme, travaillant tout de même sur son ordinateur et continuant à se tenir informé de tout. Il prit aussi le temps de tenter de contacter ses amis et il fut heureux d'y parvenir. Contrairement à lui, peu avaient participé aux grandes batailles qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Timothée et le Reosius avaient été à Jachin Due uniquement. Quant à Heine, Raja et Alexander, leurs vaisseaux étaient restés stationnés autour des PLANTs et n'avaient pas été inquiété. Tous furent très heureux de lui parler alors qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés, suivant ses exploits via les informations qu'ils recevaient. En tant que militaire, ils recevaient un peu plus d'information que le public, celui-ci pouvant pourtant suivre aussi les grandes batailles et leurs résultats, mais ils s'inquiétaient tout de même beaucoup pour lui. Aussi, ils furent heureux de pouvoir lui parler et constater qu'il allait bien, le priant de prendre du repos pendant sa permission.

Wilfried profita aussi de sa permission pour lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard et ce fut cette fois-ci une belle voiture de sport qu'il lui donna, le jeune homme ébahi par le cadeau. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il l'avait plus que largement mérité et qu'ainsi, il pourrait aller se balader sans problème. L'adolescent l'avait longuement remercié, lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui faire un tel présent. Ce soir là, le père et le fils avaient été invités à dîner chez le Chancelier et Lacus lui avait aussi offert un cadeau avec un peu de retard. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet de cuir tressé brun où trônait une grosse perle d'or au centre. Elle l'avait décri comme une sorte de porte bonheur et elle lui avait demandé de le porter, l'air inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle suivait aussi les batailles auxquelles il prenait part grâce à son père. PLANT tout entier savait qu'il ne cessait de s'illustrer. Il était un véritable héros pour la population et pour les soldats, mais elle n'oubliait pas la violence à laquelle il s'exposait pendant ces combats. Et malgré toute ses capacités et sa force, le jeune homme n'était pas à l'abri et son entourage était très inquiet pour lui. Souriant d'un air réconfortant, Kira lui promis de toujours le porter, la remerciant pour son attention. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée à parler avec Siegel de tout ce qu'il se passait, se renseignant aussi sur ce qu'il se passait au Conseil. Le Chancelier lui faisait confiance et n'hésitait pas à lui parler de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir en temps normal. Seulement, l'homme aimait avoir son avis et il estimait que l'adolescent avait le droit de savoir, sachant qu'il ne répéterait rien et qu'il saurait être prudent avec ces informations. Il donnait tout pour leur idéal de paix alors il partageait avec lui l'avancé des choses.

Une semaine après son retour, Kira eut la surprise d'être convoqué pour un rendez vous avec un Général. Son père avait l'air de savoir ce dont-il s'agissait mais il ne lui dit rien, souriant simplement. Aussi, Kira se rendit au QG comme demandé, son uniforme rouge impeccable comme toujours alors qu'il se tenait droit et fier. Il fut un peu amusé par la réaction du soldat auquel il se présenta à l'accueil. Comme à chaque fois qu'il donnait son nom, on le regardait avec surprise et ébahissement, l'air admiratif, gêné et aussi sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'il montre une pièce d'identité. Il fut alors dirigé vers le bon endroit et se présenta à la secrétaire du Général avec lequel il avait rendez vous. Il eut droit à la même réaction mais il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir pour patienter. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il soit invité dans le bureau. Là, il fut reçu par le Général en question qu'il salua respectueusement. L'homme l'invita alors à s'asseoir, tout sourire.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en personne Capitaine Lorenne, commença-t-il. Je dois dire que comme tout le monde, j'ai été impressionné et touché par votre action à Junius Sept. Vous êtes un véritable héros comme on en voit peu de nos jours.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur mais je n'ai fais que mon devoir, répondit-il doucement.

\- On m'avait dis que vous étiez humble, remarqua l'homme en souriant, je ne l'aurais pas cru pour un pilote d'élite avec un tel renom. Mais c'est tout à votre honneur jeune homme, votre père vous a bien éduqué. Nous avons tous été surpris de vous voir reprendre le service si tôt suite à la tragédie mais votre aide s'est avérée extrêmement précieuse sur le champs de bataille. Vos fait d'armes sont extraordinaires et vous avez droit aux félicitations et aux remerciements de l'état major tout entier pour cela.

Kira le remercia d'un simple signe de tête et il poursuivit :

\- Vous vous êtes montré en tant que pilote d'élite hors paire et sachez que vous êtes désormais officiellement le meilleur pilote de notre armée. Aucun autre ne vous égal. Mais vous êtes aussi révélé très bon chef d'escadron. Vous faîtes preuve d'un grand sang froid et de réflexions sages sur le champs de bataille. Vous êtes un bon stratège et vous savez préserver vos hommes. Vos supérieurs et les officiers qui se sont battus à vos côtés ne disent que du bien de vous en général. On vous trouve parfois trop gentil et trop indulgent cependant. Que répondez vous à cela ? Demanda-t-il plus curieux qu'autre chose.

\- Gentillesse et indulgence ne sont pas naïveté et imprudence, dit-il tranquillement. J'estime que la brutalité et la violence gratuite n'ont rien à faire dans une quête de paix. Et c'est bien là ce que nous cherchons dans cette guerre monsieur. De plus, la dureté ne me semble pas nécessaire non plus dans la direction de ceux sous mes ordres. Je sais que certains me le reprochent mais je préfère la confiance et le respect à la simple soumission. Je suis ainsi et je le resterais.

\- De bien sages paroles pour un si jeune homme, mais je suppose que c'est ce caractère qui vous a permis de risquer votre vie comme vous l'avez fait le jour de la tragédie, remarqua-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'avis de certaines mauvaises langues nous importe peu. Il est vrai que vous êtes un soldat un peu spécial par vos manières de faire mais vous restez l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, notre meilleur pilote, un très bon officier et vous savez prendre vos responsabilités lorsqu'il le faut. Vous avez participé à toutes les importantes batailles spatiales de ces derniers mois et vous vous y êtes grandement illustré. En récompense, nous avons décidé de vous promouvoir au grade de Commandant, annonça-t-il en surprenant Kira.

L'adolescent acquiesça simplement, acceptant de formules d'usages.

\- Vous semblez surpris, remarqua l'homme.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis Capitaine, remarqua-t-il.

\- Mais vous vous êtes montré apte à un tel poste à de maintes reprises et vous avez passé ces dernières semaines à le prouver. Nous avons besoin d'homme comme vous en ce moment. Vous êtes très talentueux, vous avez déjà une grande expérience, vous êtes le fils du Général Lorenne et vous êtes une figure importante pour les PLANTs. Il serait stupide de ne pas vous donner les moyens de vos aptitudes et de vos possibilités. Votre père était fier en apprenant que vous seriez promus une nouvelle fois mais il m'a dit aussi que vous seriez surpris parce que ce n'est pas l'avancement que vous recherchez. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait plus de soldats de votre trempe Commandant Lorenne. C'est pourquoi j'approuve ceci. Et vous êtes un exemple pour nos jeunes recrues.

\- Merci Général, répondit-il simplement.

\- Nous avons aussi été informé du fait que votre CGUE est bon pour la casse. Cela m'étonne peu au vu du rythme que vous lui avez imposé. Cela tombe plutôt bien puisque nous avons décidé de vous attribuer une nouvelle machine, annonça-t-il.

\- Un autre CGUE monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, sourit-il. Notre meilleur pilote mérite une meilleure machine. Il est évident que celles que vous avez eu jusque là n'ont pas servis vos talents. Vous savez sans doute que nos recherches vont bon train sur les MS.

\- En effet monsieur. Mes données de pilotage servent d'ailleurs ces recherches. En tant que pilote et ingénieur, mes remarques sur le sujet ont été sollicité mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y attarder.

\- Je m'en doute. Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire mais vos données aident déjà beaucoup. Grâce à elles, des ingénieurs ont d'ailleurs conçu un nouveau prototype de MS. Il vient d'être achevé. C'est ce MS qui va vous être confié. Les ingénieurs vous en donneront les spécificités lorsque vous irez vous l'approprier mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'un CGUE. Il s'agit du ZGMF-X00A Draco. Il vous attend sur Maius quatre. Vous pouvez en prendre possession quand bon vous semble.

\- Très bien. Merci monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Maintenant, parlons de votre affectation, poursuivit-il en surprenant l'adolescent. Vous faîte de l'excellent travail sur le Telior au côté du Colonel Damer. Vous servez dans l'espace depuis votre engagement. Nous voudrions vous voir changer de poste. Vous êtes cependant libre de refuser.

\- Et quel poste voudriez vous que je rejoigne ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Nous voudrions que vous vous rendiez sur Terre. Vous êtes désormais un symbole pour notre armée et nos soldats. Nos forces sur Terre ont besoin d'un peu de courage et votre présence leur donnera cela. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que nous vous demandons cela évidemment. Nos meilleurs pilotes sont tous dans l'espace à l'exception d'un.

\- Le Commandant Waltfeld n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui. Je vois que vous vous tenez informé, se réjouit-il. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Le Tigre du désert a beaucoup aidé à notre victoire à Suez et donc à consolider notre position sur Terre. Mais il y a peu de bons pilotes là bas et nos forces en place ont besoin de soutient. Hors, suite aux dernières batailles, nous avons subi des pertes alors que nos moyens matériel ne sont pas encore aussi grand que ceux de l'Alliance. Cela prend du temps de construire vaisseaux et armes. Nous envoyons des troupes lorsque nous le pouvons et cela suffit mais nous aimerions maintenant poster quelques bons pilotes et officiers. C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons vous voir aller sur Terre. La situation y est plutôt stable et vous n'aurez probablement pas à vous battre au rythme soutenu que vous avez tenu ces dernières semaines. Votre présence là bas sera d'abord pour le moral des troupes et votre aide y sera précieuse. Cela vous permettra aussi de voir autre chose et de changer un peu de décor.

\- Alors je serais le renfort pour la Terre, c'est cela ? Posa-t-il un peu incrédule.

\- Vous êtes l'Hirondelle de Junius, vous êtes un renfort à vous tout seul, s'amusa le Général. Le problème n'est pas l'effectif mais son efficacité. Nos soldats sont bons mais moins nombreux que ceux de l'Alliance, c'est pourquoi nous répartissons nos meilleurs éléments le mieux que nous pouvons pour équilibrer la balance. Nous avons besoin de vous sur Terre.

\- Et vous me laissez le choix, releva-t-il un peu surpris.

\- Oui. Vous n'avez jamais combattu sur Terre. Vous êtes un pilote spatial et nous vous laissons déterminer vous même si vous vous sentez ou non apte au combat terrestre. Ensuite, les contacts personnels sont très rares lorsqu'on est posté sur Terre surtout depuis la mise en place des N-Jammers et vous risquez donc de ne pas pouvoir parler à votre famille et vos amis aussi souvent que vous le voudriez. Nous savons aussi que vous êtes attaché au Telior et nous le comprenons. Vous y faîte un excellent travail et cela ne nous dérangerait pas que vous y demeuriez. Nous enverrions alors d'autres sur Terre même si vous êtes notre premier choix.

Kira réfléchi un instant. Quitter le Telior ne l'enchantait pas mais aller sur Terre pouvait lui être profitable alors qu'il souhaitait en savoir plus sur la situation là bas. Siegel disait toujours qu'il avait du mal à juger la situation là bas alors que l'Alliance y était en position de force sans parler des populations présentes qui rendaient les manœuvres délicates. Kira se disait alors qu'il pourrait peut-être voir par lui même s'il était sur place. Cela valait la peine d'y réfléchir. Et il n'était jamais allé sur Terre.

\- Le Draco est-il adapté au combat sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui. Il peut évoluer dans l'espace, sur terre et dans les airs, renseigna-t-il alors.

\- Pouvez vous me dire qui prendrait ma place sur le Telior ?

\- Il me semble que le Sous-Lieutenant Rayker vous seconde dans votre escadron, remarqua-t-il alors que Kira acquiesçait. Sachez que quoi que vous décidiez, il sera promu Lieutenant pour ses fait d'armes de ces derniers mois. Si vous acceptez d'aller sur Terre, il prendra votre place à la tête de votre escadron et le Colonel Damer sera libre de sélectionner un nouveau pilote.

\- Serais-je posté à Gibraltar ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, répondit le Général. Nous voudrions que vous rejoignez le Commandant Waltfeld à Banadiya. Il a une très grande zone à couvrir sur un terrain difficile et s'il doit y avoir bataille, il sera sollicité alors c'est avec lui que nous aimerions vous poster. De plus, Waltfeld a une grande expérience des combats sur Terre et de la situation là bas, il pourra vous renseigner et vous aider à appréhender le terrain. Vous êtes de grade équivalent, il vous faudra donc travailler en équipe mais il me semble que vous êtes doué pour ça. Waltfeld garde le commandement évidemment et vous, vous serez plus libre de vos mouvements sur le terrain puisque vous n'aurez plus d'escadron à diriger. Dans un premier temps tout du moins puisqu'une fois que vous aurez fait vos preuves sur Terre, nous envisageons de vous redonner un escadron que nous posterons peut-être ailleurs au besoin.

\- Je vois. Cela convient-il au Commandant Waltfeld ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien ça ne l'enchante pas puisqu'il choisit ses hommes habituellement mais ce sont les ordres alors il fera avec. On ne vous demande pas d'être amis, juste de travailler ensemble quelques temps.

\- Alors je serais posté à Banadiya avec le Commandant Waltfeld le temps de prendre connaissance de la situation sur place, des conditions de combats et le temps de m'y adapter pour ensuite prendre la direction d'un escadron qui s'ajoutera à nos forces sur place. Cela pour renforcer nos positions et éventuellement nos défenses ou attaquer l'Alliance. Cela plus ma présence symbolique pour nos soldats, résuma-t-il.

\- C'est cela. Vous avez trois jours pour nous donner une réponse, annonça le Général. Si vous acceptez, vous partirez pour la Terre dans six jours.

\- Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir, approuva-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça et lui remit les papiers attestant de son nouveau grade.

\- Au vu de votre position sur le Telior, cela n'était pas indispensable lorsque vous étiez capitaine mais maintenant, reprit ensuite le Général, vous allez me faire le plaisir de laisser cet uniforme rouge. Il n'est plus pour vous depuis longtemps. Vous êtes maintenant Commandant, pilote d'élite et un soldat décoré, vous allez recevoir votre uniforme blanc avec ses broderies d'ors chez vous aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller Commandant, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors que vous venez à peine de rentrer.

Kira le salua et s'en alla, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Ce fut en réfléchissant à la proposition qu'il rentra chez lui et il passa la journée dans la véranda à y penser. PLANT était sécurisé maintenant, la Lune aussi. Le point sensible était la Terre. La Terre et la crise qui s'y abattait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait pensé que c'était là qu'il devait être et il était bien tenté d'accepter pour aller voir par lui même. Mais quitter le Telior ne l'enchantait pas. Il y réfléchit longuement et la réponse fut évidente : il ne se battait pas pour lui même et le Telior n'avait plus besoin de lui, son escadron saurait évoluer sans lui. La Terre en revanche, serait certainement le prochain lieu où il faudrait être. Le soir même, il en parla avec son père lorsqu'il rentra. Wilfried lui conseilla de faire comme il le pensait bon, comme toujours. Il lui confia que le savoir sur Terre ne l'enchanterait pas, mais qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il devait continuer à suivre sa propre route. Ce soir là, ce fut la fête chez eux alors que Kira avait reçu son nouvel uniforme, Nathasha comprenant vite ce que cela signifiait alors qu'elle était parfaitement au fait des mœurs militaires. On fêta donc sa promotion ce soir là, le père très fier de son fils.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec Hagen que Kira alla discuter de son possible changement d'affectation et le Colonel tint le même discours que son père. Il lui conseilla de faire comme lui le voulait et que le Telior pourrait tout à fait se débrouiller sans lui s'il décidait de s'en aller. Rassuré par sa réaction calme, Kira prit définitivement sa décision ce jour là et il appela le QG pour signaler qu'il acceptait son affectation à Banadiya. Le lendemain, il prit une navette pour Maius quatre afin d'aller voir sa nouvelle machine, très curieux. Bien que surpris par son jeune âge et son apparence, les ingénieurs furent ravis de l'accueillir :

\- Vos données de combats sont vraiment extraordinaires Commandant, remarqua celui qui dirigeait le projet de son MS et qui l'accompagnait. Nous nous sommes dirigés sur une autre voie pour développer le Draco en nous basant sur votre manière de vous battre, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient vers le hangar où se trouvait sa machine.

Ils y arrivèrent finalement et ce fut une très belle machine que Kira découvrit. Ce MS était complètement noir décoré d'or par endroit. Cette machine avait cette fois-ci un visage humanoïde contrairement au GINN et au CGUE. Kira le trouva aussi plus fin et plus élégant, moins grossier alors qu'il distinguait déjà de nombreuses articulations un peu partout, devinant qu'il devait être convertible. D'un coup d'œil, il pouvait déjà voir des armes et des équipements qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur un MS. Il semblait même avoir des ailes.

\- Quels sont ses spécificités ? Demanda-t-il alors en rejoignant l'homme près d'un ordinateur.

\- Il fait dix huit mètres de haut monsieur, commença alors l'homme enthousiaste. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous nous sommes inspiré de vous pour le concevoir. Ce MS privilégie avant tout la mobilité et dispose d'un large éventail de manœuvres. Nous avons remarqué que vos anciennes machines limitées en possibilités de mouvements vous entravaient. Celle-ci est bien plus maniable et bien plus rapide. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est plus articulée et son amplitude de mouvement est bien plus grande.

\- Il est convertible ? Releva-t-il.

\- Tout à fait monsieur. Il peut prendre une forme qui ressemble à celle des BuCUE qui s'avèrent efficace en terrain soumis à la gravité.

Il lui montra une image et Kira trouva la machine splendide. Elle ressemblait en effet à un BuCUE mais en plus fin et gracile, prenant des aspects de loup. Il avait alors une longue queue mais aussi des sortes de cornes dorées sur la tête, celle-ci partant vers l'arrière. Dans cette forme, le visage de la machine passait au niveau de la gorge et sa tête devenait celle d'un loup.

\- Dans cette forme, il gagne encore en rapidité alors qu'il est propulsé par quatre membres, expliqua l'homme. La queue sert de stabilisateur pour les manœuvres de précision. Vous avez plutôt l'air casse coup après tout, s'amusa-t-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Il a des ailes ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Oui. Il a des propulseurs dans le dos mais il y a aussi ces deux ailes. Elles sont pleines de petits propulseurs qui peuvent être manœuvrée individuellement. Cela donne une force de poussé supplémentaire et...

\- Et une capacité de direction accrue, comprit-il en regardant les images.

Déployées, ces ailes étaient en faîtes deux longs appendices presque perpendiculaire à la machine et dans lesquelles étaient alignés les propulseurs. Et lorsqu'ils étaient allumés, les traînés d'énergies donnait l'impression de véritables ailes. La machine ressemblait vraiment à un dragon comme ça.

\- C'est ça, approuva l'ingénieur. Il a des propulseurs dans chaque membre et tous améliorent encore le mouvement de la machine. Il peut voler seul sans problème et les ailes peuvent être déployées dans ses deux formes. Il fonctionne sur batterie améliorée mais c'est une machine assez gourmande en énergie, prévint-il. Pour améliorer cela, l'arrière de la machine est couvert d'un revêtement photosensible qui capte l'énergie solaire. Comme vous vous servez énormément de vos détecteurs, nous avons opté pour les améliorer au maximum et vous avez un système de caméra très perfectionné. Question armement, il a deux mitrailleuses de chaque côté de la tête, un sabre laser et un sabre double dans la gueule en forme animale. Deux canons plasma alignés aux jambes à l'arrière, des lances missiles dans les épaules, des lames rétractables dans les avant bras, un canon type Igelstern et un canon à particule.

\- Ça en fait des armes, remarqua Kira. Je comprend qu'il soit gourmand en énergie.

\- Oui. Cette machine est très puissante et ultra maniable mais elle a plusieurs point faibles, signala-t-il. Premièrement, elle est extrêmement délicate et difficile à piloter. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'un autre que vous puisse s'en servir pour le moment. Nous espérons la simplifier avec le temps mais le nombre de manœuvre ne facilite pas les commandes. Ensuite, dans ce souci de maniabilité, de rapidité et pour lui permettre de voler sans user trop d'énergie, nous avons dû l'alléger au maximum, cela en fait une machine bien plus fragile que la normale alors que les nombreuses articulations sont autant de points faibles. Son blindage est plus léger et il n'a pas de bouclier. Vous semblez cependant doué pour l'esquive, je vous conseille de le rester. Son autonomie est aussi limité mais elle devrait être supérieur à celle d'un CGUE tout de même. Elle est très rapide et vous demandera donc de grands réflexes.

\- Elle a été faites sur mes données, releva-t-il alors en observant le Draco, quelqu'un d'autre peut-il la piloter ?

\- On nous a ordonné de faire la meilleure machine possible basée sur vos données de combat. Vous êtes un pilote exceptionnel et unique. Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville alors une machine basée sur vos capacités ne peut aller qu'à vous. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse la piloter. Elle est trop complexe. Il faut un pilote particulièrement doué pour la manœuvrer. Les pilotes d'essais qui nous ont aidé pour nos tests ont eu bien du mal à le faire bouger un minimum.

\- À quoi cela sert-il alors ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Et bien cela va beaucoup nous aider à analyser la capacité de mouvement que l'on peut donner à un MS et a quel point on peut le rendre maniable. Les résultats nous aiderons à améliorer la maniabilité de futurs modèles et vos données devraient être très instructives. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais c'est le Chancelier en personne qui a organisé sa construction pour vous après la tragédie de Junius Sept. Il voulait vous donner les moyens de protéger comme vous le souhaitiez, expliqua l'homme clairement ému.

Kira sourit légèrement, touché mais aussi très surpris que le Chancelier ait fait cela pour lui. Normalement, c'était Patrick Zala qui se chargeait des projets d'armement, Siegel n'était pas vraiment enchanté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'armes même s'il reconnaissait leur nécessité.

\- On ne verra jamais un Draco de série mais on pourra s'en inspirer pour d'autres modèles lorsque vous l'aurez testé. C'est un extrême de maniabilité. Celui-ci restera le vôtre uniquement Commandant.

\- Ce sont... des Hirondelles sur la poitrine ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant des dessins d'oiseaux dorés.

\- Oui, c'est votre machine alors on a pensé que la signer serait bien, sourit l'homme. Il a des hirondelles d'or sur la poitrine, les épaules et les jambes.

\- Puis-je aller voir le cockpit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Il est à vous maintenant. Si vous voulez le tester un peu, nous avons une aire d'entraînement, annonça-t-il. Voulez vous que je vois si elle est libre ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il un peu excité de se mettre aux commandes de cette machine.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait tout de même beaucoup piloter et il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait le faire sans avoir à prendre part à un combat. Le Draco l'excitait alors qu'il voyait ses possibilités. Le technicien appela immédiatement pour savoir si Kira pouvait tester un peu son engin et ce fut tout sourire qu'il raccrocha :

\- L'aire de test est tout à vous pour deux heures si vous le souhaitez, annonça-t-il. Je vais vous conduire au vestiaire, nous avons fait une combinaison de pilotage spécialement pour vous. Vous y avez droit maintenant.

Kira le suivit donc jusqu'au vestiaire où il lui donna une nouvelle combinaison. En temps normal, il portait la combinaison rouge standard des Red Coat. Celle-ci était entièrement noire, décorée d'ailes dorée qui naissaient sur ses hanches et se croisaient dans le dos. Elle semblait plus épaisse et solide que celle qu'il portait auparavant. Des lignes géométrique dorées délimitaient les bottes et les gants. Une ceinture dorée elle aussi cintrant sa taille. Le plastron était blanc, comme les épaulettes carrées contrairement à son ancienne tenue. Deux hirondelles d'or ornaient la poitrine. Le casque était noir et doré lui aussi, la visière visiblement élargie lui donnant un champs de vision plus large. Il s'habilla, passant le vêtement à son effigie alors qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle chose. Il rejoignit ensuite l'homme qui l'attendait dans le couloir, son casque à la main alors que Birdy trônait sur son épaule, calme.

\- Elle vous va vraiment bien, remarqua l'ingénieur en le voyant arriver. Comme le Draco est plus léger qu'un MS ordinaire et plus rapide, nous avons installé un siège de pilotage où vous serez mieux calé. Et comme il est plus fragile, on a renforcé votre combinaison pour mieux vous protéger, dit-il en l'emmenant dans le couloir. Quand au style, sourit-il, tout les pilotes d'exception de ZAFT on droits à quelques fantaisies. Nous vous avons fait cela mais vous pourrez demander autre chose si vous voulez.

\- Non ça me va, elle est très bien, assura-t-il en le faisant sourire.

Il l'emmena vers les hangars et ils rejoignirent bientôt le Draco que Kira observa attentivement de plus près, l'examinant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez ingénieur aussi, remarqua l'homme en l'observant faire.

\- En effet, je serais certainement en train de travailler avec vous si je n'avais pas décidé d'être pilote, supposa-t-il.

\- C'est parfait. Cela vous permettra de saisir toute les spécificités de cette machine. Je vous donnerais les fichiers descriptifs complets tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous remercie. En général, j'essaie de m'occuper le plus possible moi même de l'entretient de ma machine.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose. Peu de pilotes connaissent vraiment leurs engins et bien moins encore son capables de s'en occuper entièrement. Si vous en avez le temps, pourriez vous nous envoyer vos remarques sur cette machine lorsque vous aurez eu l'occasion de la tester complètement ?

\- Je le ferais, assura-t-il.

L'homme le laissa faire le tour de la machine avant de l'accompagner au cockpit qu'il ouvrit pour lui. Kira s'y installa, constatant immédiatement qu'il était en effet bien mieux installé et calé dans son siège qu'avec le CGUE. Le cockpit était aussi plus petit mais le plus marquant étaient les très nombreuses commandes complexes. Le pilotage s'avérerait en effet bien plus délicat. Il passa son casque et laissa l'homme lui donner ses explications. Il mit la machine en route, fermant le cockpit alors que l'ingénieur rejoignait le poste de commande pour le guider vers l'aire d'entraînement et assister à l'essai avec son équipe qui attendait cela avec impatience aussi très curieux de voir l'Hirondelle à l'œuvre et un peu inquiet qu'il ne parvienne pas à gérer la complexe machine. Après tout jusque là, les pilotes d'essais avaient bien du mal à seulement le faire bouger. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail sur ce modèle mais pour avoir étudié de près les données de Kira, ils savaient bien qu'il n'était pas un pilote ordinaire. Tranquillement, Kira voyagea dans le système d'exploitation du Draco, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait y apporter. Il y fit les premiers réglages indispensable à la sortie d'usine, puis il prit en main les commandes, annonçant qu'il était prêt. L'ingénieur ouvrit alors les gigantesques portes du hangar, débranchant le MS et le libérant de ses attaches. Kira fut alors autorisé à y aller et le premier pas fut hasardeux, faisant sursauter les techniciens mais il prit très vite la machine délicate en main.

Il le mena sans problème en zone d'entraînement et il commença alors à le tester en douceur avec patience, testant les manœuvres basiques une à une. Une chose était sûre, le Draco était très sensible et délicat mais cela lui plu énormément alors qu'il gagnait largement en précision. Il était aussi beaucoup plus rapide et maniable comme annoncé. Il le prit en main progressivement pour finalement se lancer dans des manœuvres complexes, appréciant l'extrême amplitude de mouvement de la machine. C'était dix fois mieux que le CGUE. Une fois qu'il eut définitivement l'engin en main, il put le pousser plus loin et réussir des mouvements qu'il avait rêvé faire sans que cela soit possible avec ses anciennes machines. Il testa également le mode dragon qu'il trouva incroyable alors qu'il pouvait véritablement manœuvrer à l'image d'un loup courant et zigzaguant. Il testa aussi le vol et les sabres, sortant et rangeant les armes en s'abstenant de tirer. Il ne vit même pas les deux heures passer alors qu'il apportait dans un même temps ses propres réglages à son nouvel engin. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il allait pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux avec le Draco qui était bien mieux que son CGUE.

Très satisfait, il ramena finalement la machine au hangar la quittant pour retrouver l'équipe de techniciens surexcités de l'avoir vu piloter leur prototype bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Il resta jusqu'en fin de journée à discuter du Draco avec ses concepteurs qui lui donnèrent tout les renseignement possible sur son MS. Il partit ensuite, rentrant sur Aprilius en promettant de revenir une journée avant son départ pour la Terre afin de travailler sur sa machine. Kira passa les trois jours suivant à profiter un peu tout en étudiant de près son MS. Il eut une nouvelle occasion de dîner chez le Chancelier et sa fille, remerciant alors l'homme pour le projet Draco. Siegel lui expliqua alors qu'il voulait lui donner une machine qui lui convienne mieux alors qu'il savait pourquoi l'adolescent se battait et qu'il ne ferait pas mauvais usage de son MS. Ce fut aussi l'occasion d'annoncer qu'il avait accepté une affectation sur Terre, Lacus s'en inquiétant. Il la rassura, lui promettant d'être prudent pour ensuite longuement en discuter avec Siegel qui lui demanda de lui transmettre ses impressions sur la situation sur place. Une grande confiance les liait désormais et l'homme avait appris à apprécier et à écouter son avis.

Avant son départ, Kira prit aussi le temps de contacter son escadron pour lui annoncer qu'il quittait le Telior et que Ulrick prendrait sa place. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec tristesse et choc mais personne ne s'opposa à son choix. Il contacta aussi ceux dont-il était le plus proche sur son vaisseau pour leur annoncer lui même. Tous voulurent organiser une fête avant son départ mais ils n'en n'avaient guère le temps. Si l'équipage du Telior avait encore deux semaines de permission, lui, il partait sous peu pour la Terre. Il passa sa dernière journée avec Lacus venue chez lui pour le voir autant que possible avant son départ. Puis ce fut avec son père qu'il passa la soirée. Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt, préparant ses affaires et passant son nouvel uniforme. Il avait fier allure dans son uniforme blanc qui le vieillissait un peu. Encore une fois, quitter la maison fut un peu ardue alors que le personnel rechignait à le voir retourner si vite au combat. Ce matin là, son père était aussi présent pour lui dire au revoir et Hagen était venu aussi, le priant de faire attention à lui. Et finalement, il partit pour rejoindre Maius quatre. Il passa sa dernière journée à travailler sur son Draco, très heureux d'avoir une telle machine bien plus puissante. Il passa donc la journée à programmer sa machine comme il le voulait, les ingénieurs suivant ce qu'il faisait avec admiration alors qu'il leur expliquait certains réglages nécessaires à certaines manœuvres de pilotage. Et là, il s'agissait souvent de choses auxquelles on ne pouvait penser si on ne pilotait pas soit même. Kira en tant que pilote, ingénieur et programmateur avait l'avantage de pouvoir perfectionner au mieux les systèmes de sa machine alors qu'il en saisissait tout les aspects et mises en pratique.

Le lendemain, ce fut très tôt qu'il vint superviser le chargement de son MS dans la navette qui allait l'amener sur Terre, le Draco n'ayant pas l'autonomie pour s'y rendre seul et ne pouvant entrer dans l'atmosphère de lui même. Il se poserait d'abord à Gibraltar puis il prendrait un avion transporteur pour Banadiya. Il eut la surprise de découvrir que la petite navette lui était réservée, les trois membres d'équipages ravis de l'avoir à bord et de pouvoir le rencontrer. De bonne grâce, il discuta un peu avec eux, les ravissants. Il alla ensuite se changer. Il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir chaud là où il allait et on avait eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer des uniformes adaptés au climat. Il alla donc se changer un peu avant d'arriver autour de la Terre. Il s'agissait du même uniforme blanc mais sans manches, les épaulettes carrées, le col plus haut restant ouvert. Le tissu était aussi bien plus léger. On lui avait aussi fourni un long manteau noir bien chaud pour le soir et les nuits froides du désert. Puis il alla se rasseoir et s'attacher pour la rentrée dans l'atmosphère qui se fit sans accrocs. Encore quelques minutes et il se posait à Gibraltar.

Il y fut accueilli par un officier qui lui souhaita la bienvenue sur Terre, lui proposant de visiter un peu le temps du transfert de son MS de la navette à l'avion de transport. Kira accepta, se laissant guider. Évidemment, il ne put se soustraire à une présentation en règle des officiers de la base, jouant le jeu comme il avait appris à le faire ces derniers mois. C'était la première fois qu'il venait sur Terre et il sentit tout de suite la légère différence de gravité ainsi que le climat beaucoup plus chaud que ce qu'il avait connu. Il allait lui falloir un petit moment pour s'y faire. Finalement, il put redécoller pour Banadiya ravi de se soustraire aux présentations pompeuses qu'il n'aimait pas et commençant à appréhender un peu la rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues et avec le Commandant Waltfeld à qui on avait imposé sa présence. Cela lui plaisait cependant de ne plus avoir d'escadron à ses ordres alors que commander n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Banadiya et sa base soient en vue en milieu d'après midi. Regardant par le hublot, il repéra le Lesseps de loin puis les nombreux MS stationnés ça et là au milieu d'autres machines et véhicules. Le QG était une grande bâtisse impressionnante et luxueuse, le surprenant un peu. L'avion alla un peu plus loin, se posant sur l'unique piste d'atterrissage aménagée.

L'appareil arrêté et stationné, il récupéra sa petite valise, Birdy sur son épaule et il descendit de l'avion. Un soldat l'attendait debout près d'une jeep sur le tarmac. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme bronzé à l'uniforme vert. Il avait les cheveux auburn très courts, son apparence impeccable, rasé de près. Il sembla très surpris en le regardant avancer vers lui mais Kira était habitué à cette réaction désormais. Le soldat se reprit pourtant très vite, le saluant respectueusement. Il en fit de même arrivé devant lui et l'homme prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Commandant Lorenne. Bienvenu à Banadiya, souhaita-t-il. Je suis le Lieutenant Martin Da Costa monsieur, le second du Commandant Waltfeld.

\- Enchanté Lieutenant, répondit-il avec son sourire habituel qui sembla l'étonner un peu plus.

\- Le Commandant m'a chargé de vous accueillir monsieur. Nos équipes vont s'occuper de décharger votre MS et de le ramener aux hangars. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous conduire au QG, proposa-t-il.

\- Je vous suis, répondit simplement Kira.

L'homme l'invita alors à prendre place dans la jeep, le débarrassant de sa valise alors que Kira l'en remerciait gentiment. Il prit ensuite le volant pour l'emmener vers le QG, Kira sentant sans mal les coup d'œil curieux qu'il lui lançait. Le Lieutenant avait l'air sympathique à première vu. Il se laissa observer, regardant un peu le paysage désertique autour de lui. C'était une grande première pour lui. Il faisait vraiment chaud ici et il fut heureux qu'ils roulent en jeep, le vent chaud aidant un peu malgré tout.

\- Vous avez une question Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement tranquillement alors qu'il semblait vraiment curieux.

\- Non monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en reportant son regard devant lui.

Il semblait à la fois intimidé, intrigué et soucieux de se montrer respectueux. C'était rare et cela plu à Kira alors qu'habituellement, on sautait sur l'occasion pour le questionner. Il sourit doucement, prenant Birdy dans ses mains pour ne pas le perdre alors que le vent dû à la vitesse malmenait un peu le petit robot. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et Kira déchargea le Lieutenant de sa valise qu'il avait pris plus rapidement que lui, peu à l'aise avec le fait de se faire aider de la sorte. Il avait l'habitude de faire les choses par lui même. Le Lieutenant parût une fois de plus surpris mais il l'emmena vers la grande demeure, les soldats présents aux alentours observant avec curiosité. La première chose qui frappa Kira lorsqu'il entra fut la forte odeur de café qui régnait là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable pour lui. Il observa un instant la décoration luxueuse ressemblant vaguement à ce qu'il avait chez lui et quelque part, cet air de ressemblance le détendit un peu. Il suivit le Lieutenant jusqu'à une porte ouverte sur un bureau. Il toqua, s'annonçant et une voix un peu bourrue lui répondit :

\- Entre Da Costa ! Autorisa-t-il. Alors, il est arrivé le moineau ? Demanda-t-il alors que le Lieutenant ouvrait la porte pour laisser Kira entrer.

La scène se figea, Waltfeld relevant le regard vers eux et s'apercevant alors de sa présence, l'air très surpris en le regardant de haut en bas. Le Lieutenant lui jeta un regard affreusement embarrassé et tendu, attendant sa réaction à l'appellation avec angoisse. L'ambiance était soudain lourde et pesante mais elle s'allégea soudain alors que Kira ne put se retenir plus longtemps, éclatant de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup là et il préférait nettement ça aux mines admiratives qu'il croisait habituellement. Le Lieutenant sembla se détendre un peu, refermant la porte derrière lui alors que le Commandant le regardait toujours étrangement.

\- Moineau ? Releva Kira amusé en se reprenant. Dois-je vous appeler chaton dans ce cas Commandant Waltfeld ?

Le Lieutenant se tendit de nouveau en regardant son Commandant qui eut l'air étonné par sa réponse. Mais il sourit finalement, l'air amusé à son tour. Kira s'avança alors, souriant doucement et lui tendant une main amicale.

\- Kira Lorenne, se présenta-t-il alors simplement.

\- Andrew Waltfeld, répondit l'homme en lui serrant solidement la main.

Il se redressa ensuite, plantant ses poings sur ses hanches pour le regarder. Kira se laissa faire, l'observant aussi. L'homme était plus grand que lui et plus costaud, bronzé, ses cheveux bruns en pétard alors qu'il portait un uniforme jaune et noir. Il avait un visage expressif et plutôt joyeux, un regard intelligent et profond. Il fit bonne impression à Kira. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vrai et cela lui plaisait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en vous imaginant, remarqua finalement le Tigre.

\- Personne ne s'attend à ça en m'imaginant, s'amusa Kira nullement vexé alors que l'homme l'invitait à s'asseoir.

\- Quel âge avez vous ? Demanda-t-il l'air très curieux avant de réclamer des cafés à son second qui rejoignit la machine de la pièce pour leur servir.

\- J'ai quinze ans et je me suis engagé à treize, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et déjà Commandant, releva Waltfeld. Je pensais que vous aviez une dizaine d'années de plus au moins.

\- Tout le monde pense ça, remarqua-t-il en remerciant le Lieutenant qui lui tendait une tasse pour ensuite en donner une à son commandant et rester debout près de lui.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez participé à quelques combats ces derniers temps. Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Et bien, j'ai participé à Ourobouros, commença Kira, puis la bataille de Carpentaria. Celle de Jachin Due, l'attaque de Ptolemaeus, la bataille de Grimaldi puis celle de Boaz, décrit-il.

\- Wouah, souffla le Lieutenant. Vous n'avez pas chaumé ces derniers temps alors, murmura-t-il l'air impressionné.

\- Sacré CV en effet, approuva l'homme. J'ai aussi vu les images de votre combat à Junius, dit-il en captant sans mal l'éclat douloureux qui passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent à cette évocation. Très impressionnant. Mais le combat sur Terre n'est pas du tout le même que celui dans l'espace.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, répondit Kira tranquillement. Et c'est pour cela que j'espère que vous pourrez me conseiller un peu. Je suis justement là avec vous pour apprendre comment ça se passe ici.

\- Votre MS est un nouveau prototype c'est cela ? Est-il adapté au combat ici ?

\- Le Draco peut évoluer dans l'espace, sur terre et dans les airs, répondit-il. Quand à moi, je m'y ferais vite.

\- Bien, nous verrons ça demain, sourit-il. Mes pilotes ont un entraînement programmé dans le désert, vous pourrez participer et on verra ce que vous savez faire.

\- Avec plaisir, approuva Kira confiant en ses capacités.

\- Nous sommes les deux plus hauts gradés ici, vous avez droit à une chambre dans cette maison évidemment. Da Costa vous la montrera tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez aller vous balader en ville si vous voulez mais faites attention. Votre visage n'est pas connu mais les membres du Blue Cosmos et les rebelles lancent parfois des attentats et ne font pas attention à ceux qui sont là. Évidemment, si vous décidez d'aller vous balader, allez y armé et en civil et prenez quelqu'un avec vous. La zone n'est pas sûre à cent pourcent malgré les apparences.

L'homme passa un long moment à lui décrire la situation et à lui parler des rebelles et de leurs ennemis, Kira écoutant attentivement. Puis il le laissa tranquille alors que la journée se terminait. Le Lieutenant l'emmena alors visiter la maison, lui montrant la vaste chambre qu'on lui donnait pour ensuite le laisser s'installer. Ce soir là, Waltfeld l'invita à dîner avec lui, visiblement très intrigué par sa personne et il accepta. Il rencontra alors Aïcha, copilote du Commandant et visiblement aussi sa compagne. La demoiselle fut gentille et un peu taquine avec lui, l'embarrassant un peu à l'amusement du Tigre. Et la soirée fut tranquille, Kira allant se coucher avec une bonne impression. Il se leva tôt le lendemain allant prendre une douche et s'habiller rapidement de son uniforme pour ensuite rejoindre la table du petit déjeuné, Birdy sur l'épaule. Il y retrouva le Tigre préparant du café avec concentration, celui-ci lui demandant s'il aimait ça.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit-il, même si j'en bois régulièrement.

\- Vous allez adorer une fois que vous aurez goûté le miens, assura-t-il.

Il se lança alors dans un monologue sur le café, Kira l'écoutant avec amusement, soulagé de trouver un homme aussi spontané et franc. Il préférait nettement ça. Peu habitué à la chaleur, il se contenta du café offert par l'homme, admettant à la plus grande joie de celui-ci que c'était le meilleur qu'il avait jamais bu. Da Costa ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, les saluant un peu strictement mais cela semblait être une habitude pour lui. Si Kira respectait les protocoles militaires il n'était pas non plus à cheval là dessus, surtout avec ceux avec qui il vivait au quotidien. Le Lieutenant lui, semblait y tenir en revanche. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu lorsque le Tigre lui fit remarquer qu'il était trop coincé et que Martin afficha une mine dépitée. Le petit déjeuné pris, le Commandant l'emmena visiter les installations avec son second, le présentant au passage à ceux qu'ils croisaient et recueillant de multiples regards ahuris sur lesquels il ne s'attarda pas un instant. Ils terminèrent par les hangars à MS, les deux hommes visiblement curieux à propos de sa machine. Ils passèrent d'abord devant le LaGOWE du Tigre, Kira s'y intéressant un moment. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Draco entreposé un peu plus loin dans sa forme humanoïde. Il y avait d'ailleurs du monde autour de la machine, l'observant avec curiosité.

\- Alors c'est ça votre Draco, remarqua Waltfeld en attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Vous êtes sûr que ça ira sur un terrain comme le désert ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

\- Nous verrons, répondit simplement Kira alors que tous s'étaient mis au garde à vous devant eux.

L'homme le présenta rapidement, récoltant les mêmes mines ébahies, surprises, impressionnées et un peu sceptiques, Kira n'y faisant plus vraiment attention en sachant que ça passerait lorsqu'on le connaîtrait.

\- Et bien voyons, lança Waltfeld. Mes pilotes de BuCUE ne vont pas tarder à aller s'entraîner dans le désert à l'Est. Vous participez ?

\- Mais monsieur, intervint Martin, les techniciens n'ont même pas eu le temps de faire les réglages nécessaires sur sa machine. Il faudra plusieurs jours pour la paramétrer.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas Lieutenant, rassura Kira, c'est inutile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu prétentieux, releva le Tigre.

\- Nous verrons si je le suis ou non, sourit simplement Kira.

\- Bon, les vestiaires sont là bas, dit-il en désignant une porte un peu plus loin.

Sans un mot de plus, Kira alla passer sa combinaison, revenant ensuite en sachant qu'il devait faire ses preuves dés aujourd'hui. Après tout, il avait besoin de la confiance des autres soldats et pilotes pour être efficace avec eux au combat. Waltfeld annonça qu'il allait en jeep sur les lieux et qu'il regarderait avec Da Costa. Ils partirent ensuite, Kira peu inquiet. S'il y avait bien une chose dont-il était sûr, c'était de ses capacités de pilotage. Il gagna alors son MS, le mettant en marche et attendant les instructions. On lui envoya une carte pour le diriger vers l'aire d'entraînement et il sortit des hangars lorsqu'il en eut l'autorisation. Ce fut d'abord sur les chemins bétonnés qu'il avança suivant les BuCUE qui allaient à l'entraînement eux aussi. Et il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise pour savoir que toute l'attention était sur lui à cet instant alors qu'il avait noté que beaucoup de monde était venu voir. Il s'arrêta sur le béton à la limite de la base, écoutant les instructions d'entraînement des autres pilotes. Lui était libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait alors qu'on lui expliquait qu'il y avait des cibles un peu partout dans la zone et aussi des pièges et des armes qui lui tireraient dessus. Tout cela était fictif bien sûr, un ordinateur comptant les points et les résultats. Waltfelf intervint alors, proposant qu'il y aille seul avant les autres. Kira accepta, comprenant que l'on voulait voir ce qu'il savait faire. Il vit les autres pilotes se mettre en attente et il demanda qu'on lance la simulation de combat.

\- Met le plus haut niveau Da Costa, ordonna Waltfeld attentif.

\- Mais monsieur, protesta celui-ci, il n'a jamais combattu sur Terre avec la gravité et encore moins dans un désert. On devrait le laisser commencer doucement. Sa machine n'est même pas paramétrée correctement.

\- Je m'en fiche. On a donné le titre de meilleur pilote de ZAFT à ce gosse, je veux savoir s'il le mérite ou si c'est papa qui l'a conduit là. S'il se rate, ça me fera une raison de le renvoyer dans l'espace.

\- Mais monsieur, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante, remarqua le second alors que tous écoutaient autour d'eux.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Qui nous dis que c'était bien lui dans le cockpit ce jour là ? Comme dans les autres combats, remarqua-t-il. C'est un gamin, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit aussi doué qu'on le dit. Il ne serait pas le premier fils de général à mentir pour gagner du galon et pour le peu que ça arrange les huiles, c'est possible Martin. Je veux qu'il me le prouve même si je doute qu'il se sorte de là comme ça.

\- Ce serait un peu gros vous ne croyez pas ? Releva le Lieutenant.

\- Et tout les prodiges qu'on attribue à ce gosse, vous ne trouvez pas ça gros ? S'amusa le Tigre. Si c'est usurpé, il va tomber de haut aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un ado monsieur, s'inquiéta son second.

\- Justement, la guerre n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour gamin arrogant et il doit le savoir.

Soupirant et ne trouvant rien à répondre, le soldat lança la simulation à son plus haut niveau alors que comme tous autour de lui, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. L'Hirondelle s'élança alors dans les dunes, et immédiatement, son MS s'enfonça dans le sable, chutant. Beaucoup s'en amusèrent de l'aire d'observation, se moquant alors que le Draco semblait empêtré dans un marécage, évitant avec grand mal les lasers d'entraînement qui le visaient. Les remarques moqueuses allèrent rapidement bon train chez les observateurs qui avaient pris leurs jumelles pour regarder l'adolescent lutter.

Dans son cockpit, Kira était parfaitement calme malgré la difficulté. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour comprendre le problème. Il tâcha alors d'éviter les lasers, sortant son clavier pour reprogrammer ses paramètres. Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants et rapidement, il stabilisa sa machine dans le sable, retrouvant tout son équilibre et sa mobilité. Il s'élança alors de nouveau, bougeant désormais comme si de rien était. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il s'adapta rapidement à chaque nouvelle difficulté qu'il rencontrait dans ce style de combat qu'il découvrait. La gravité, la chaleur, le vent, l'air, la sable, le sol,... Il reprogramma sa machine tout en esquivant les attaques dont-il faisait l'objet, réajustant sa visée, sa poussée, ses tirs, sa vitesse... Une dizaine de minutes après le début de la simulation, il avait de nouveau les choses bien en main, se lançant alors à l'assaut des cibles qu'il devait atteindre. Disposant d'un vaste espace, il eut un peu plus l'occasion de tester sa nouvelle machine, absolument ravi par sa mobilité extrême alors qu'il pouvait bouger avec une précision et une rapidité qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cela et les commandes complexes demandaient bien plus de concentration mais il s'y fit rapidement. Déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler lorsqu'il en eut besoin, il s'attela aux paramètres de vol, prenant en compte vents et gravité. Il profita des vents violents qu'il pouvait déplacer en volant en raz motte pour soulever des gerbes de sable, en faisant un bouclier efficace et un écran bien utile. Se posant de nouveau, il prit la forme de dragon, se déplaçant sur quatre membres tel un loup bondissant dans tout les sens, son sabre double dans la bouche.

En vingt minutes, il terminait la simulation, toutes les cibles atteintes en plein centre avec un minimum de tirs reçus, aucun n'étant fatal. Sur le bord du terrain, le silence était tombé dés que l'on avait vu le jeune homme prendre rapidement les choses en mains. Tous avaient été ahuris en le regardant évoluer en quelques minutes, s'adaptant en un éclair. Aussi invraisemblable cela soit-il, il reprogrammait visiblement tout ses paramètres tout en évitant les lasers d'entraînements qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit à ce niveau de simulation. Tous ravalèrent bien vite leur moquerie devant le spectacle qui leur fut offert alors qu'en quelques minutes, on aurait pu croire que l'adolescent s'était toujours battu dans le désert sur Terre. Mais il alla plus loin encore en élevant encore son niveau, déployant d'incroyables manœuvres à une vitesse folle, les mouvements de sa machine réglés au centimètre, ses esquives parfaites, ses attaques ultra précises alors qu'il atteignait les cibles en pleins cœur d'un seul tir. Puis ils le virent s'envoler pour ensuite s'approprier ce terrain qui lui était pourtant inconnu, en usant parfaitement. Et enfin, il leur montra cette forme animale. On aurait alors put confondre la machine avec un dragon au corps gracile semblable à celui d'un loup. Il bougeait d'ailleurs avec autant de fluidité que le prédateur. En vingt minutes, il avait clôturé le plus haut niveau de simulation qu'ils avaient. Ce fut dans un silence un peu choqué qu'ils regardèrent le Draco revenir vers eux tranquillement.

\- Il... il a... explosé vos scores d'entraînement monsieur, bégaya alors Da Costa en regardant les résultats.

\- D'accord, murmura Waltfeld, je me suis planté. Il mérite son titre de meilleur pilote de ZAFT, admit-il aussi surpris que tout ses hommes autour de lui.

Tous se remirent doucement alors que le MS noir revenait s'arrêter sur le béton non loin d'eux. Ils regardèrent le Commandant Lorenne en descendre, son petit oiseau robot sur l'épaule. Il retira son casque une fois au sol alors qu'il semblait avoir un peu chaud. Les soldats s'empressèrent de le saluer respectueusement, impressionnés. Kira leur rendit avec son léger sourire, s'arrêtant non loin du Tigre qui l'observait.

\- Il est vrai que je suis jeune Commandant Waltfeld mais sachez que je ne suis pas l'un de ces fils à papa arrogant qui use de son nom pour satisfaire ses caprices, dit-il alors qu'il avait écouté leurs remarques avant la simulation. Si ça ne tenait qu'à mon père, je serais bien à l'abri chez moi à le laisser me gâter sans restriction. Il ne voulait pas que je m'engage. Ensuite, oui c'était bien moi dans ce GINN le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Un jour que je ne risque pas d'oublier, dit-il avec un éclat douloureux. Ce que j'ai fait ce jour là, c'est ce que je suis véritablement. Je ne me bat pas pour la reconnaissance, je me fiche du grade que l'on m'a donné. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mettre fin à cette guerre au plus vite en limitant un maximum les dégâts. Et je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qu'est la guerre, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, j'ai vraiment participé à toute les batailles qu'on m'attribue, expliqua-t-il calmement écouté religieusement.

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas, répondit sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai droit à ça partout, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Vous étiez en droit de douter de mes capacités de pilote. Cela vous a-t-il convaincu ? Demanda-t-il légèrement.

\- Largement, vous avez été impressionnant, admit-il. Vous avez reprogrammé votre MS directement sur le terrain ?

\- Oui, il m'arrive souvent de modifier mes paramètres en temps réel pour m'adapter aux situations que je rencontre, expliqua-t-il. Mais le Draco va me demander un peu de travail. Il est très compliqué à piloter et sensible, dit-il en regardant sa machine. Il est ultra maniable mais complexe. Je ne l'ai reçu il y a quelques jours seulement, révéla-t-il en les impressionnant un peu plus. C'était la première fois que je le pilotais vraiment, dit-il en les choquant sans le remarquer. Je ne l'ai pas encore bien en main et il lui faut encore pas mal de réglages. Mais il est beaucoup mieux que le CGUE que j'avais avant.

\- C'est un prototype ? Demanda Waltfeld un peu plus impressionné par le jeune pilote.

\- Oui, il a été fait en s'inspirant de mes données de combats le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante, révéla-t-il doucement.

\- Je vois, c'est une sacrée machine, remarqua l'homme en s'avançant vers sa jeep.

Il y récupéra une gourde d'eau qu'il lança à l'adolescent qui avait visiblement chaud, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Merci, sourit Kira en l'acceptant bien volontiers pour se mettre à boire.

\- N'oubliez pas de boire beaucoup, conseilla Waltfeld, c'est indispensable ici. La chaleur, vous vous y habituerez doucement.

\- Alors vous ne voulez plus me renvoyer dans l'espace ? S'amusa Kira en le faisant sourire.

\- Non, il va d'abord falloir que je récupère le monopole sur les scores d'entraînement, rit-il en l'amusant un peu plus. Vous devriez rentrer vous mettre à l'ombre avant de prendre une insolation, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce soleil.

Kira acquiesça doucement, regagnant ensuite son MS et rejoignant les hangars avec lui, soupirant de soulagement en se retrouvant dans l'ambiance plus fraîche des bâtiments.

À suivre...


	10. X- Le Tigre et l'Hirondelle

x

Chapitre 10 :

Le Tigre et l'Hirondelle

Après la démonstration à l'entraînement, Kira n'eut plus aucun problème de scepticisme à Banadiya loin de là. Il avait largement prouvé qu'il méritait sa place alors qu'à peine arrivé, sans expérience du désert, il battait déjà les scores de tous à l'entraînement. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kira s'habitua doucement à la vie dans le désert, se faisant à la chaleur et apprenant à connaître le personnel de leur base. On se montrait très respectueux à son égard, désormais certains qu'il méritait tout ce qu'on lui attribuait. Et comme il l'avait fait auparavant, ce fut par sa gentillesse et sa politesse, son respect et sa douceur, qu'il commença à doucement se faire accepter de tous alors que l'on se détendait progressivement en sa présence. La première semaine, Kira passa son temps à régler son MS entouré des techniciens un peu médusés de le voir s'occuper de sa machine à ce point. Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec le Commandant Waltfeld avec qui il s'entendait bien au final une fois les premières suspicions effacées. Il mangeait souvent avec lui, faisant connaissance l'un et l'autre. Apprenant à connaître l'homme, Kira commença à l'apprécier rapidement. Le Tigre était quelqu'un de spontané et bon vivant, juste et droit. Il avait des valeurs et il était intelligent, parfaitement conscient de la situation et de sa complexité.

Ce fut plus facilement qu'il le pensait que Kira s'intégra aux effectifs de Banadiya. Les hommes de Waltfeld étaient tous d'une moyenne d'âge plutôt basse et le Tigre maintenait une discipline stricte malgré la détente apparente. Tous s'y pliaient, leur Commandant très respecté, et les choses se passaient bien. Chacun tenait son rôle et sa place, Kira y trouvant la sienne alors que la glace fondait doucement entre lui et les autres. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir à faire au premier combat. Ce fut une attaque de l'Alliance qui avait lancé l'assaut sur la position isolée de Banadiya dans le désert, à la fois pour tenter de freiner l'avancée de ZAFT en Afrique et pour éliminer le Tigre du désert visiblement perçu comme la plus grande menace présente de par sa réputation. Ce jour là, l'Alliance apprit aussi à ses dépends que l'Hirondelle de Junius avait rejoint le Tigre. Les forces de Banadiya avaient été prises par surprise en pleine nuit mais malgré tout, Waltfeld avait pris calmement les choses en mains avec cependant une longueur de retard. C'était Kira qui avait réglé la situation. Il avait sauté dans son MS et contenu l'ennemi à lui tout seul le temps que les pilotes du Tigre rejoignent leurs machines, se déploient et se mettent en place. Il avait déjà fait du dégâts chez l'ennemi avant d'être rejoint par les autres. Il leur avait rendu compte de la situation avec la même expérience et la même vision précise que leur Commandant et après cela, tous avaient été d'accord pour dire qu'il était aussi un bon officier.

Kira se fit sa place en quelques semaines, tous le respectant et l'acceptant comme leur supérieur alors qu'il était aussi admiré pour ses exploits. La présence de l'Hirondelle avec le Tigre sur Terre s'était d'ailleurs répandue, gonflant significativement le moral des soldats de ZAFT. Malgré qu'il fut basé à Banadiya, Kira commença rapidement à être appelé régulièrement sur les divers fronts terriens afin d'aider à repousser l'Alliance qui les attaquaient un peu partout. Le jeune pilote quittait donc régulièrement Banadiya avec sa machine pour y revenir ensuite, souvent épuisé mais assumant son poste sans se plaindre, participant aux batailles dans le désert avec une efficacité redoutable. Et tous à Banadiya l'admiraient pour sa ténacité et tout les efforts qu'il faisait, restant toujours humble, souriant et gentil, ne se plaignant pas.

Rapidement, Kira fit aussi l'expérience des combats face aux rebelles qui se battaient aussi bien contre ZAFT que contre l'Alliance avec des moyens dérisoires. Kira avait bien du mal à saisir pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, ne luttant que pour la paix d'un minuscule territoire quand c'était la paix de leur monde tout entier qui était en jeu. Ces gens ne se préoccupaient que de leur propre petit monde. Pourtant, ils vivaient bien sous l'influence de ZAFT et ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement pour lutter contre l'Alliance et pour régler ce conflit. Seulement, les populations locales avaient souvent de la difficulté à saisir l'ampleur des choses. L'adolescent avait toujours du mal avec ceux qui ne pensaient qu'a leur confort et à leur sécurité, sans se préoccuper de celle des autres. Lui, c'était pour la paix et la sécurité de tous qu'il se battait. Il s'était aussi avéré pénible pour lui de se battre avec un MS contre des gens dans des jeeps. C'était délicat et il s'acharnait à faire le moins de morts possible. Il y parvenait mais c'était très difficile. Les attentats étaient aussi nombreux, faisant bien plus de morts chez les civils que chez les militaires. Avec l'installation des N-Jammers, on avait vu la pénurie d'énergie arriver, puis la famine, installant le chaos par endroit alors que les nations de l'Alliance privilégiaient leurs armées sur leurs populations. Voir cette situation de ses yeux était pénible au jeune homme sensible. Sur Terre, il voyait des choses très différentes. Il se battait près des villes, parfois avec des civils, il voyait des populations souffrir, des terroristes semer la douleur. Tout cela le touchait profondément, faisant monter sa détermination de faire cesser cette guerre et de stabiliser rapidement les choses.

Il profitait d'être sur place pour se renseigner un maximum sur tout ce qu'il pouvait et bientôt, il fut parfaitement informé. Il allait sur tout les fronts que tenait ZAFT, s'y illustrant toujours et en profitant pour y tâter le terrain et voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Comme il l'avait promis à Siegel, il lui envoyait secrètement des rapports de temps à autre sur ce qu'il constatait un peu partout, dés qu'il pouvait, insistant aussi sur les conséquences lourdes pour les populations alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Il se servait d'une ligne militaire spécifique qu'il avait veillé à sécuriser lui même, devenant une sorte d'agent de renseignement efficace pour le Chancelier. Que les soldats se battent était une chose, que les civils en souffrent ainsi en était une autre. Il voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour améliorer les choses et il savait que Siegel travaillait en ce sens de toute ses forces. Il lui avait promis de l'aider de son mieux et il le faisait.

Comme on lui avait dit, il ne parvenait pas à joindre ses amis, arrivant à appeler son père à de rares occasions. Mais il trouva cependant une bonne compagnie puis un ami en la personne d'Andrew Waltfeld. Tout deux s'étaient vite rapprochés, s'entendant très bien pour devenir amis naturellement, l'adulte veillant sur le plus jeune qui ne cessait de l'impressionner. Il avait découvert que le jeune homme était très sage, éclairé et intelligent lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à avoir de longues discussions en soirée. Le Tigre avait alors découvert progressivement la véritable personnalité de son homologue Commandant. Kira lui avait parlé de ses idées qu'il partageait souvent bien que moins gentil et idéaliste que lui, moins enclin au pardon. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de riches discussions sur toute sortes de sujets, cela leur apprenant à connaître l'autre. Ils s'étaient alors beaucoup rapprochés, Andrew comprenant que le jeune pilote n'était définitivement pas un gamin ordinaire loin de là. Kira s'était aussi fait des amis d'Aïcha et Martin, bien que ce dernier continue à maintenir les protocoles militaires avec lui comme avec tout le monde. L'adolescent s'était trouvé des amis précieux à Banadiya, agréablement surpris de s'entendre si bien avec le Tigre tout aussi étonné que lui. Ils partageaient aussi leurs expériences de pilotes, Andrew s'améliorant à son contact alors qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble régulièrement. Et l'homme veillait sur le plus jeune, s'inquiétant souvent alors que l'adolescent était régulièrement appelé au combat, y allant toujours sans se plaindre.

À la fin octobre, Kira reçu une nouvelle de Siegel. Inquiété par la situation qu'il lui avait décris sur Terre pour les civils, le Chancelier avait secrètement rencontré le secrétaire général Olbany avec le Révérant Malchio comme intermédiaire pour négocier un traité de paix et stopper la guerre et la famine sur Terre. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, les négociations avaient échoué, Kira s'inquiétant de l'indifférence des dirigeants de la Terre vis à vis des populations...

Un peu plus de quatre mois passèrent ainsi en un éclair.

Andrew, sursauta lorsque son second entra brusquement dans son bureau cette après-midi là, lui faisant renverser le café qu'il préparait. On était au début décembre et Kira était parti intervenir sur le front près de la base de Victoria où il y avait eu de violents combats ces derniers temps. Il allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il remarqua la mine très inquiète de son Lieutenant qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'entrer si brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Da Costa ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Le Commandant Lorenne est sur le chemin du retour monsieur, il sera là dans un petit moment, renseigna-t-il.

\- Il est en retard, remarqua le Tigre un peu inquiet. Des nouvelles des combats près de Victoria ?

\- Oui, la situation est stabilisée là bas pour le moment, répondit le Lieutenant. L'intervention du Commandant a encore une fois pesé lourd.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On a reçu un message disant que le Commandant rentrait en avion avec son MS cette fois, renseigna-t-il.

Habituellement, Kira rentrait en volant avec le Draco. Il se ravitaillait à la base la plus proche des combats qu'il avait mené et il rentrait à Banadiya, refusant qu'on affrète un avion et un équipage juste pour lui. Il survolait alors des territoires sous leur influence et donc peu risqués pour lui et comme il était plus que capable de se défendre en cas de besoin, on le laissait faire. Qu'il rentre en avion était étrange.

\- On sait pourquoi ? Demanda Andrew.

\- Il est blessé monsieur, annonça alors le Lieutenant en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Il y a eu un problème au combat ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas au combat, répondit l'homme. Visiblement, il a été touché par un sniper de l'Alliance.

L'Hirondelle était en effet devenue une cible prioritaire pour l'Alliance de part les exploits qu'il réalisait et le danger qu'il représentait. Pour cette raison, on veillait à protéger son identité au mieux depuis que tous savaient qu'il était sur Terre. Heureusement, peu avaient des précisions sur lui. On ne connaissait que son grade, son nom de famille, son surnom et sa réputation. En dehors de ZAFT qui tenait ces informations secrètes avec soin, louant le fait que Kira ait choisi de ne pas s'exposer après la Saint Valentin, on ne connaissait pas son visage, son âge, la couleur des ses cheveux... Et Kira faisait tout pour que cela continue. Lorsqu'il sortait en ville, il ne donnait pas son nom, il allait en civil, il se faisait passer pour un simple étudiant et il était toujours armé. Il savait bien qu'il était devenu une cible pour leurs ennemis et il prenait toute les précautions qui s'imposaient, Andrew ayant même chargé une équipe de veiller sur lui dans l'ombre lorsqu'il sortait en ville pour se détendre un peu.

\- Alors ils ont une photo de lui ou quelque chose, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non monsieur, je ne pense pas, corrigea Da Costa. C'est la première fois qu'il subit une attaque directe ainsi. Et d'après les informations qu'on a reçu, il s'est fait tiré dessus en descendant du Draco. Tout le monde sait que c'est sa machine. Il est tombé en panne d'énergie à la fin du combat qui a été très long visiblement. Il a attendu dans le Draco qu'on sécurise la zone. Les forces ennemies s'étaient retirées. On lui a assuré qu'il pouvait quitter son MS sans problème pour aller se reposer un peu pendant qu'on le ravitaillait et un sniper lui a tiré dessus quand il est descendu. Il avait toujours son casque. Je pense qu'ils se sont fiés à la machine pour l'attaquer.

\- Dans quel état est-il ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit-il avec angoisse. Ils n'ont donné aucune information là dessus. Ils ont juste dit qu'ils l'avaient soigné sur place mais on sait que les moyens de soin sur le front sont limités. Ils ont tout de suite préparé un avion pour le ramener ici. Ils arrivent, ils vont se poser dans un petit moment.

L'homme bondit alors pour partir à grandes enjambées.

\- On y va. Prévient le médecin de la base tout de suite Da Costa, je veux qu'il s'occupe de lui dés qu'il sera là, ordonna-t-il.

Le Lieutenant avait déjà sa radio dans la main pour joindre le petit hôpital de leur base, leur demandant de se préparer à s'occuper du jeune Commandant. Et ce fut en courant presque qu'ils rejoignirent tout deux une jeep pour filer vers le tarmac où l'avion atterrissait déjà. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir Kira qui descendait lentement de l'avion, son petit oiseau robot piaillant nerveusement sur son épaule gauche. Le voir debout les rassura tout de suite mais en s'arrêtant à côté de l'avion et le voyant de plus près, il fut évident que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Le jeune homme était très pâle et transpirait beaucoup, le regard un peu trouble alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur la rambarde pour descendre, l'air mal assuré sur ses jambes. Il portait son uniforme blanc mais la longue veste était restée ouverte, chose peu commune pour Kira qui avait toujours uniforme tiré à quatre épingles. On voyait donc le fin tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous et en transparence, les épais bandages qu'il avait autour de la poitrine et de l'épaule droite.

\- Kira ! Appela Andrew très inquiet de voir l'adolescent ainsi.

Il bondit de sa jeep pour accourir vers lui alors qu'il descendait la dernière marche lourdement. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui, lui offrant ce sourire rassurant qu'il avait pour tout le monde. Seulement, il grimaça soudainement, chancelant un peu et Andrew le rejoignit rapidement, passant un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir. L'adolescent semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, tremblant. Un bruit attira soudain l'attention du Tigre alors que Martin était aussi arrivé au côté du jeune homme, très inquiet, et il vit apparaître deux hommes à la porte de l'avion. Il s'agissait certainement du pilote et de son copilote qui regardaient l'adolescent avec inquiétude.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi il n'y a pas d'infirmier et de gardes pour l'aider et veiller sur lui ! Beugla le Tigre furieux de voir que Kira avait visiblement fait le voyage seul.

\- Il n'y avait pas assez de personnel médical sur le front monsieur, répondit le pilote très tendu devant la colère de l'homme. Le commandant sur place n'a pas voulu détacher quelqu'un pour le raccompagner ici alors que ses blessures ne le mettaient pas en danger, expliqua-t-il en se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien ! Ragea Waltfeld avec ironie en reportant son attention sur l'adolescent qui s'appuyait sur lui lourdement. Kira ? Appela-t-il ensuite plus doucement.

\- Ça va Andrew, répondit faiblement celui-ci alors qu'il semblait essoufflé.

Seulement, il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, affalé contre l'homme qui le portait au trois quart maintenant. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, le visage douloureux alors qu'il était très pâle. Le Lieutenant le scrutait du regard, cherchant les dégâts et il remarqua rapidement que les bandages sous son tee-shirt se tachaient de sang doucement. Il le fit immédiatement remarquer à son supérieur qui ne chercha pas plus loin et souleva le jeune pilote comme une princesse. Kira n'était pas très grand et il était mince, il n'était donc pas difficile de le porter pour lui. L'adolescent ne protesta pas du tout, se laissant faire alors qu'il ne semblait plus très concentré, l'air au bord de perdre connaissance.

\- On t'emmène chez le médecin tout de suite Kira, annonça-t-il alors en partant à grand pas vers la voiture.

Da Costa reprit place au volant rapidement, partant dés que son supérieur fut installé avec sa charge. Il s'efforça d'avancer le plus vite possible tout en évitant les chocs, ne connaissant pas l'étendue des blessures de l'Hirondelle. Autant dire que voir leur jeep passer en trombe avec le Commandant Waltfeld tenant le Commandant Lorenne l'air mal en point fit rapidement le tour de la base, tous s'inquiétant pour leur jeune héros. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande demeure où avait été installé leur petit hôpital, les soldats présents choqués de voir le Tigre descendre de la jeep avec le jeune pilote à peine conscient dans ses bras. Beaucoup se précipitèrent et ce fut à grand cri que Andrew fit dégager le passage, filant vers l'infirmerie où ils débarquèrent brusquement, le médecin tout juste prévenu les attendant avec une infirmière. Il demanda à l'homme de déposer l'adolescent sur une table de soin, Da Costa refermant la porte où quelques uns s'étaient déjà rassemblés. Kira avait maintenant une grande place à Banadiya et il était apprécié et estimé autant que le dirigeant des lieux. Le Tigre alla installer délicatement Kira sur la table en question, restant cependant près de lui, terriblement inquiet.

\- Kira ? Kira, tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as comme blessure ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il fallait savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement.

\- Je... j'ai pris une balle..., bredouilla-t-il en levant lourdement sa main gauche pour désigner son épaule droite.

\- Ok, quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis tombé de quelque mètres... en descendant du... Draco quand j'ai... été touché, expliqua-t-il en faisant un effort pour se concentrer. Mais je ne me suis pas blessé. C'est tout, souffla-t-il.

\- D'accord, repose toi le médecin s'occupe de toi, assura-t-il alors que le docteur avait attentivement écouté.

Il demanda à l'infirmière de le débarrasser de sa veste et de son tee-shirt, Andrew s'éloignant pour les laisser faire, observant de loin avec Da Costa. Rapidement, la blessure de l'épaule fut mise à nue. L'arme utilisée devait être puissante parce que la balle avait visiblement traversé l'épaule et fait du dégât au passage. La blessure saignait de manière inquiétante et l'homme s'affaira autour d'elle un long moment après avoir endormi le jeune pilote qui respirait lourdement. Une fois la blessure soignée. On lui fit passer des radios et on fit le tour complet de son état, le médecin revenant alors vers son Commandant principal accompagné de son second alors que Aïcha les avait rejoint en cour de route, très inquiète alors qu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle courir dans la maison.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Andrew.

\- Ça va, sa vie n'est pas en danger, assura d'abord le médecin en les soulageant. La balle qu'il a pris a fait du dégât mais ça guérira rapidement sans séquelles avec de bons soins. Celui qui l'avait soigné là bas à un peu bâclé son travail, râla-t-il. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et le voyage en avion ainsi que la douleur l'ont malmené. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est effondré. Il a quelques beaux hématomes certainement suite à la chute mais rien de cassé. Il a besoin de repos maintenant mais ça ira.

\- Très bien, sourit l'homme rassuré.

\- Monsieur, en tant que médecin, il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire, intervint l'homme avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Le Commandant Lorenne est épuisé et il a perdu trop de poids ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il. Il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Je sais que c'est un grand soldat, le meilleur pilote de notre armée et qu'il est un atout précieux au combat mais c'est un adolescent. Il n'a que quinze ans, rappela-t-il. J'ai son dossier médical, il était dans un état gravissime après la Saint Valentin Sanglante, il a repris le service très vite ensuite compte tenu de son état et il a enchaîné les batailles les plus épuisantes avec peu de permissions. Depuis qu'il est sur Terre, il n'a pas arrêté non plus. Il est épuisé, il a besoin de se reposer, insista-t-il.

\- Je sais, ils n'arrêtent pas de l'appeler à tout vas partout en plus des combats ici, soupira-t-il. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils lui foutent la paix un moment, assura-t-il l'air bien décidé.

\- Il en a besoin. Il lui faut au moins trois bonnes semaines de pause pour l'instant. Il ne pourra pas piloter avant au moins deux semaines de toute manière avec cette blessure.

\- Je me charge de ça, répondit Andrew alors qu'il avait bien vu que le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas un instant de travailler ou de se battre alors qu'il ne refusait et ne protestait à aucun appel. J'en ai marre de toute façon, Kira n'est pas une machine et ils se passeront de lui un moment.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit le médecin l'air soulagé. On va pouvoir l'installer dans sa chambre, il y sera plus à l'aise qu'ici, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je le ramène, annonça-t-il alors.

Il s'avança vers l'adolescent, l'infirmière lui ayant repassé son tee-shirt et sa veste d'uniforme. Il était très pâle et fiévreux, respirant lourdement.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ira bien ? Demanda Aïcha qui s'était avancée et qui avait l'air inquiète en le regardant.

\- Oui, répondit le médecin. Il a besoin de se reposer au frais maintenant. Il se réveillera certainement dans la soirée.

Délicatement, Andrew reprit alors l'adolescent dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas toucher son épaule blessée. Et en y faisant attention cette fois, il ne put que constater qu'il était vraiment trop léger. Il partit ensuite, marchant lentement alors que son second lui ouvrait la porte. Plusieurs hommes attendaient des nouvelles dans le couloir. Ils eurent l'air choqués et très inquiets en découvrant Kira inconscient mais le Commandant les rassura, expliquant qu'il avait juste besoin de repos. Il partit ensuite vers les quartiers privés des officiers, entrant dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour aller l'installer dans son lit.

\- Aïcha, tu restes t'occuper de lui s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

La dame acquiesça immédiatement, lui assurant qu'elle veillait sur leur petit protéger.

\- Da Costa, interpella-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers lui. On va au poste de communication. On va appeler Gibraltar. J'ai deux mots à leur dire, dit-il visiblement en colère.

Ils partirent alors et ce ne fut pas deux mots que le Tigre dit lorsqu'il contacta Gibraltar. Furieux d'avoir récupéré l'adolescent dans cet état, il exigea d'abord que l'imbécile qui avait mal sécurisé la zone où Kira s'était fait tiré dessus soit sanctionné. Puis il s'attaqua aux officiers qui devaient être sur la zone de combat du jeune homme, leur reprochant de l'avoir mal protégé, mal soigné et de n'avoir envoyé personne pour l'accompagner et s'occuper de lui dans l'avion. Vu l'incident qui venait de se produire et le statut de l'adolescent dans leur armée, une escorte lourde aurait du être de rigueur. Il les informa aussi du fait que le jeune pilote avait maintenant besoin d'au moins trois semaines de repos total alors qu'il était épuisé. L'officier à Gibraltar fut loin d'être enchanté d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur pilote vedette alors qu'il n'était visiblement pas au courant avant l'appel d'Andrew, promettant que les responsables seraient sanctionnés sévèrement alors que Kira n'était pas n'importe qui. Il assura aussi que le jeune Commandant aurait droit au repos dont-il avait besoin et qu'il allait voir s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui un moment pour se reposer un peu. Andrew ressortit de la discussion satisfait, néanmoins encore en colère alors qu'il était bien conscient du fait que l'adolescent avait failli se faire tuer aujourd'hui.

La chose réglée, il alla s'assurer que l'on s'occupait du Draco, Kira chouchoutant toujours sa machine avec soin. Le MS avait été débarqué et remit à sa place dans leurs hangars entre temps, les techniciens en faisant déjà l'entretient plus que nécessaire après les combats du jour de son pilote. Il retourna ensuite vers la chambre de l'adolescent, Da Costa ayant déjà pris soin de poster des gardes pour le protéger au cas où. On n'était jamais trop prudent et Kira était une cible prioritaire de l'Alliance et du Blue Cosmos. Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau, il le trouva bien installé dans son lit, Aïcha à son chevet. Elle l'avait visiblement débarrassé de son uniforme et lui avait passé un simple pantalon de toile légère. La chambre était climatisée mais il faisait tout de même chaud. Le jeune homme était couvert d'un drap blanc jusqu'au ventre, la tête calée dans de gros oreillers. Il était encore très pâle, transpirant et respirant lourdement. Aïcha se chargeait d'ailleurs de le rafraîchir d'un linge humide, une bassine posée sur la table de chevet. Son torse nu à l'exception des épais bandages protégeant son épaule et entourant sa poitrine, on pouvait aisément constater sa minceur trop prononcée malgré sa fine musculature. En temps normal, son uniforme cachait en partie cet état de fait mais à cet instant, il était impossible de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Et tout les trois ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder cela, un peu choqués.

\- On n'a un peu trop oublié que ce n'était qu'un gosse, se reprocha le Tigre. Il ne peut pas continuer à un tel rythme avec une telle pression.

\- Qu'a dit Gibraltar ? Demanda la dame en tamponnant doucement le front de l'adolescent.

\- Ils vont voir ce qu'il s'est passé et sanctionner l'imbécile qui a failli le faire tuer, répondit Andrew, et ils vont voir s'il peut avoir une permission et rentrer sur PLANT un moment pour se reposer.

\- Il en a besoin, répondit-elle. Le médecin est passé pour lui déposer des antidouleurs et il a laissé une écharpe médicale pour son épaule. Il faudra qu'il la mette sauf lorsqu'il est allongé pour soulager sa blessure.

Andrew acquiesça et le silence tomba, tous observant le jeune homme en silence. C'était vrai, on oubliait trop souvent l'âge et les limites de Kira lorsqu'on était habitué à le côtoyer. On voyait ses exploits, ses miracles. On voyait l'extraordinaire pilote et commandant qu'il était, son âge occulté par ses performances et son excellence. Il était toujours volontaire, souriant doucement, rassurant pour tous, fort pour tous. Ses incroyables compétences et ses faits d'armes hors du communs faisaient oublier qu'il n'était pas invincible. Il ne se plaignait jamais, toujours prêt lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui, ne montrant jamais sa fatigue et on en oubliait qu'il avait aussi besoin de repos comme tout à chacun. Aujourd'hui, ils s'en rappelaient tous durement. Martin finit par s'en aller pour assurer la direction de la base au poste de commandement. Le Tigre tira alors un siège près du lit de son protéger, décidé à veiller sur lui tant qu'il pouvait. Tout était calme ce soir à la base et rien hormis les manœuvres routinières n'était prévu dans les prochains jours. Il aurait le temps de s'assurer que Kira allait bien et qu'il se reposait. Le couple resta donc ainsi à son chevet un long moment, la dame rafraîchissant régulièrement l'adolescent qui semblait s'apaiser au fils du temps, sa respiration se faisant plus tranquille. Birdy était perché sur la tête de lit, silencieux, penché vers son propriétaire.

Ce fut dans la soirée que Kira commença à se réveiller, attirant l'attention d'Andrew et Aïcha le veillant toujours. Il mit un bon moment à ouvrir les yeux, l'air complètement étourdi. La dame se pencha alors sur lui en lui souriant doucement, tamponnant une fois de plus son visage d'un linge frais et humide.

\- Aïcha ? Bredouilla-t-il alors.

\- Coucou, répondit-elle joyeusement. Comment te sens tu ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite plus sérieusement.

\- Engourdi, répondit-il la bouche pâteuse.

S'en apercevant, Andrew alla chercher un verre d'eau à la fontaine présente dans la pièce, revenant ensuite vers lui. Il vint se pencher sur l'Hirondelle, passant une main dans sa nuque avec délicatesse pour lui relever un peu la tête.

\- Andrew ? Remarqua alors l'adolescent pas très alerte.

\- Salut moineau, sourit celui-ci. Bois doucement, ça va te faire du bien, dit-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Kira but alors lentement, soupirant ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il alors l'air un peu perdu.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Répondit Andrew qui s'était accroupi près de lui.

Le jeune pilote prit un moment pour se concentrer un peu, se réveillant progressivement et retrouvant ses esprits, se souvenant alors.

\- Si, dit-il. J'ai pris une balle en descendant du Draco, se remémora-t-il. Et puis je suis rentré à Banadiya.

\- Oui, tu étais mal en point en descendant de l'avion, expliqua le Tigre. Je t'ai conduit chez le médecin et il t'a soigné correctement. Visiblement, celui qui s'est occupé de toi sur le front a bâclé son travail et le voyage n'a rien arrangé. Mais ça va maintenant, tu as juste besoin de te reposer quelques temps. On t'a endormis pendant les soins. Les effets de l'anesthésie vont peut-être mettre encore un moment à s'estomper complètement.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Quelques heures, répondit Aïcha. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va pour le moment, dit-il.

Il sourit lorsque Birdy vint se poser à côté de sa tête, piaillant doucement. Les deux adultes le laissèrent se réveiller à son rythme et Andrew l'aida à se redresser un peu lorsqu'il tenta de le faire seul. Le jeune homme grimaça dans le mouvement et Aïcha insista pour qu'il prenne les antidouleurs, l'air très angoissée à son sujet. Il obtempéra docilement, ressortant son sourire si doux et rassurant qui détendit un peu le couple. Rapidement, il demanda à passer un tee-shirt, l'air peu à l'aise d'être ainsi torse nu devant eux et Aïcha lui en fit passer un avec une grande délicatesse, mettant ensuite en place l'écharpe qui supporterait son bras pour soulager son épaule blessée.

\- Le médecin a dit si ce serait long à guérir ? Demanda-t-il le dos calé par ses oreillers alors qu'Andrew avait repris place dans son siège.

\- Tu ne pourras pas piloter pendant au moins deux semaines, répondit le Tigre en obtenant une mine inquiète de la part du jeune homme. Mais avec les très bons soins d'aujourd'hui, tu n'en garderas aucune séquelle malgré les gros dégâts provoqués par la balle. Le médecin t'a trouvé bien trop mince et fatigué aussi, il veut que tu prennes au moins trois semaines de repos et on verra ensuite.

\- Je crains que la guerre ne me laisse pas tout ce temps, murmura le pilote.

\- Et bien il va falloir le prendre Kira, posa fermement Andrew. Tu as besoin d'une pause, tu es épuisé et tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose si tu t'effondres d'épuisement, remarqua-t-il.

La constatation sembla avoir un bon impact sur l'adolescent. Il était intelligent, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui et le Tigre le savait bien.

\- Et le Draco ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit l'homme. Le Draco est bien de retour à sa place dans nos hangars et les techniciens ce sont mis dessus dés son retour. Ils en font tout l'entretient et la maintenance.

Kira soupira de soulagement en entendant cela, toujours soucieux d'avoir une machine en parfait état. Il bichonnait toujours son MS. D'abord parce qu'il l'adorait et ensuite parce qu'il voulait toujours être prêt à aller au combat si nécessaire.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si PLANT est déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'Hirondelle en regardant son homologue.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça le sera sous peu, répondit-il. Gibraltar est au courant, le Colonel Harper qui dirige les forces sur Terre à partir de là bas était furieux d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et encore plus d'avoir dû attendre que j'appelle et que je pousse une gueulante pour l'apprendre.

\- Tu as poussé une gueulante à Gibraltar ? S'étonna Kira.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui a sécurisé la zone mais il est clair qu'il a mal fait son boulot. Et en plus, tout le monde sait que tu es une cible prioritaire, ta sortie de machine en terrain découvert aurait dû se faire avec une sécurité accrue.

Et Kira le savait bien. Lorsque pareille situation arrivait ici à Banadiya quelque part sur les champs de bataille dans le désert et qu'il était obligé de quitter sa machine, Andrew faisait toujours entourer le Draco de plusieurs BuCue qui obstruaient totalement la vue sur lui, le protégeant. Ça n'avait pas été le cas à la bataille de Victoria.

\- L'homme qui commandait là bas ne m'aimait pas beaucoup je crois, remarqua Kira. Je me suis presque disputé avec lui avant les combats parce qu'il n'acceptait pas mon âge et mon statut supérieur au sien. Et il acceptait encore moins que je puisse épargner des pilotes ennemis, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Cela le touchait toujours dans un mauvais sens de voir que l'on pouvait vouloir exterminer à tout prix des vies comme l'avait voulu l'homme en question, juste parce qu'il était raciste et n'acceptait que la mort pour ses ennemis.

\- Il va en prendre plein la figure cet abruti, grogna Andrew. Un peu plus et tu prenais la balle en plein cœur, ragea-t-il en faisant frisonner l'adolescent se souvenant de la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la douleur avait explosé dans son épaule.

Il le savait bien, il n'était pas passé très loin de la catastrophe et il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait eu confiance lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait quitter sa machine, il était tellement fatigué alors qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention, convaincu que malgré les divergences qu'ils avaient pu avoir, le commandant sur place avait fait son travail et suivis les consignes de sécurités pour un cas comme le sien. Il avait eu tord et il ne reproduirait plus jamais cette erreur.

\- Mon père va paniquer quand il va apprendre ça, soupira-t-il en les amusant.

\- Tu pourras certainement le contacter rapidement pour le rassurer, répondit Andrew.

Kira lui sourit. Il savait que Wilfried allait être terriblement inquiet et apprenant ça et il le voyait déjà réclamer qu'il rentre sur PLANT pour se reposer. Mais c'était hors de question. Même s'il ne pourrait pas piloter un moment, il était bien décidé à continuer à informer Siegel sur la situation Terrienne. Et pour ça, il devait rester sur Terre, se disant déjà qu'il allait profiter de ce temps libéré contre son grès pour mobiliser un peu plus ses contacts et les approfondir pour apporter un rapport plus détaillé au Chancelier. Il savait que le Général comprendrait mais qu'il devrait d'abord le calmer et le rassurer. Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Entrez ! Cria Andrew.

La porte s'ouvrit et Martin entra, refermant derrière lui alors qu'il était tendu, alertant ses deux supérieurs. Il sourit en trouvant l'adolescent réveillé et se mit au garde à vous :

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir réveillé Commandant Lorenne, dit-il. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je vais bien Martin, merci, sourit l'adolescent. Détendez vous, pria-t-il toujours amusé par son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Da Costa ? Demanda alors Andrew.

\- On a un problème Commandant, répondit-il en s'approchant. C'est à propos de l'attaque sur vous Commandant, dit-il en regardant l'adolescent.

\- Parlez, poussa Kira qui avait repris tout son sérieux comme le Tigre.

\- Une heure après l'attaque, l'Alliance a diffusé une vidéo, expliqua-t-il alors. Le tireur a dû la prendre lui même avec un zoom puissant. Elle vous montre en train de descendre du Draco à Victoria et prendre la balle. On vous voit ensuite tomber et rester au sol. Le tireur a dû s'arrêter là pour prendre la fuite. Ils ont diffusé la vidéo sur tout leur territoire et chez leurs alliés en se vantant d'avoir tué l'Hirondelle de Junius. Ils ont très vite transmis les images sur la Lune et à partir de là, ça s'est répandu partout comme une traînée de poudre. Tout le monde, les PLANTs et nos alliés y comprit étaient au courant quelques heures après. Tous ont vu la vidéo, militaires ou civils, et c'est un peu la panique.

\- Et merde ! Ragea Andrew. Les salopards ! Ils cherchent à casser le moral des PLANTs et de ZAFT.

\- Gibraltar va nous contacter dans quelques instants à ce sujet, expliqua Martin.

\- J'arrive, répondit alors Andrew en se relevant pour aller s'occuper de ça.

\- Je viens aussi, annonça Kira en faisant mine de se lever.

Il fut pourtant bien vite stoppé par le couple, le Tigre se retournant vers lui pour l'arrêter.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes au lit Kira, posa-t-il. L'anesthésie n'est pas encore complètement partie, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu es épuisé, faible et tu n'as pas mangé depuis un bon moment. Repose toi, je vais m'en charger.

\- Je viens, insista fermement l'adolescent. Si leur but est d'atteindre psychologiquement nos forces en m'attaquant ainsi, il faut que je montre au plus vite que je suis bien en vie et que cette blessure n'est pas trop grave. Et pour ça rien de tel que de me voir debout tout de suite même si c'est juste au commandement militaire. Ils pourront ainsi dire qu'ils m'ont vu en personne, que ça va et vite éteindre les rumeurs qui sont très mauvaises pour nous.

Andrew soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison et sachant surtout que l'adolescent ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'obliger à garder la chambre. Kira était très têtu et il avait le même grade que lui.

\- Très bien mais tu me laisses t'aider, et tu te recouches tout de suite après, imposa-t-il.

Kira acquiesça en souriant, heureux de ne pas avoir à batailler avec le Tigre qui pouvait aussi être très entêté. Soupirant, Aïcha écarta alors le drap qui couvrait ses jambes, l'aidant à les basculer hors du lit alors qu'il était engourdis et lourd. L'adolescent la remercia, appuyant sa main libre au bord du matelas. Il avait un peu pâli, pris d'un vertige que personne ne manqua.

\- Doucement Kira, pria Andrew inquiet. Tu risques d'être vaseux un bon moment, remarqua-t-il en passant un bras dans son dos. Respire un instant ça va passer.

Le jeune pilote s'exécuta, laissant Aïcha vérifier que son bras était bien maintenu dans son écharpe. Martin lui amena une paire de chaussure qu'il l'aida à enfiler, remercié gentiment par son supérieur pâle et le regard trouble. Celui-ci réclama sa veste d'uniforme et Andrew l'aida à la passer, la posant délicatement sur son épaule de son côté blessé. Kira se leva ensuite avec l'aide du Tigre qui le maintint fermement lorsqu'il manqua de tomber, ses jambes flageolantes. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il parvienne à tenir debout correctement, réveillant ses membres. L'homme ne le relâcha pourtant pas, lui faisant passer son bras valide sur ses épaules, lui offrant son appuis alors qu'il avait passé le sien autour de ses reins pour le maintenir un peu plus. Birdy vint se percher sur sa tête et ils se mirent finalement en route doucement, surveillant attentivement les premiers pas du blessé mal assuré. L'Hirondelle remercia d'ailleurs le Tigre en se rendant compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout sans son soutient, celui-ci lui souriant simplement. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Aïcha et Martin suivant. Les gardes se mirent au garde à vous sur leur passage et Andrew leur ordonna de les suivre, bien décidé à faire escorter le pilote vedette de ZAFT partout où il irait à partir de maintenant. Ils avancèrent lentement, laissant l'Hirondelle aller à son rythme alors que le jeune pilote était visiblement mal, pâle et le regard troublé, tremblant un peu et transpirant visiblement.

\- Après ça tu retournes au lit directement Kira, répéta Andrew.

L'adolescent acquiesça simplement alors que le Tigre le portait presque maintenant, le monde tournant un peu autour de lui. Ils quittèrent les quartiers des officiers quasiment déserts alors que Da Costa avait fait partir tout ceux qui avaient attendu là des nouvelles de leur jeune héros. Ils commencèrent alors à croiser du monde et on s'écarta prestement sur leur passage. Les regards se faisaient à la fois heureux lorsqu'on vit le jeune debout et très inquiet en voyant son état alors que tous avaient vu la vidéo diffusée sur son attaque. Elle en avait choqué plus d'un sur la base. On y voyait Kira de dos avec son casque et sa combinaison unique descendant de sa machine. On le voyait prendre violemment la balle, projeté en avant avec son câble de descente sous la force de l'impact. On voyait aussi nettement la petite gerbe de sang éjectée de son épaule à la sortie du projectile. On le voyait ensuite chuter lourdement d'une hauteur inquiétante pour rester immobile au sol, les images stoppées alors que l'on voyait des soldats se précipiter vers lui. Et il était vrai qu'il était facile de croire que le jeune homme avait pris la balle en pleine poitrine avec la distance. Toute la base l'avait vu, tous heureux d'avoir eu la confirmation de Da Costa qu'il avait pris la balle dans l'épaule et que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Ils étaient pourtant tous inquiets et furieux de voir l'Alliance se vanter ouvertement de cette attaque sur leur pilote héros. On s'écarta sur le passage des deux Commandants, envoyant des vœux de rétablissement et d'encouragement à l'Hirondelle qui leur souriait doucement en remerciement, touché par leur attention.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au centre de communication, tous se levant pour saluer leurs Commandants. D'autorité, Andrew fit asseoir Kira dans un siège vite avancé par un soldat n'hésitant pas à lui céder son confortable fauteuil pour une simple chaise pliante. L'adolescent le remercia, touché une fois de plus et Aïcha ne tarda pas à lui apporter un verre d'eau alors que marcher jusqu'ici semblait avoir été une véritable épreuve pour le pilote éprouvé. Celui-ci se reprit progressivement alors que le Tigre demandait qu'on leur montre la vidéo de l'Alliance, jurant et insultant leurs ennemis lorsqu'il vit son jeune ami prendre violemment la balle et tomber au sol. Voyant les images, les deux Commandants comprirent qu'en effet, ainsi présenté, on pouvait croire que l'Hirondelle avait été abattue sur le coup. Il fallait démentir au plus vite. Kira était tout un symbole aujourd'hui pour ZAFT. Un symbole, presque un pilier, un modèle, un élément irremplaçable, une motivation pour les soldats. Il était un personnage très important pour ZAFT et pour PLANT tout entier. Il était très aimé des civils, admiré de tous, écouté, suivi bien qu'on ne sache pas grand chose de lui. Les médias sur PLANTs enregistraient des records d'audience lorsqu'ils se mettaient à parler des faits d'armes de l'Hirondelle de Junius. Voir ces images serait très choquant et déstabilisant, créant une faiblesse qu'il fallait rectifier au plus vite.

Lorsqu'on annonça que Gibraltar les contactait, Kira avait eu le temps de se reprendre un peu. Il était resté assis dans son fauteuil, incapable de rester debout mais il s'était redressé et s'était recomposé un visage détendu et serein bien que pâle. Aïcha l'avait aidé à mettre correctement sa veste en place, faisant au mieux avec son bras blessé pour qu'il soit aussi présentable qu'il aimait l'être et il avait aussi épongé son visage pour en retirer la sueur. Il avait l'air fatigué et affaibli, mais il semblait aller relativement bien lorsqu'on avait vu les images de l'attaque. Une image du Colonel Harper, dirigeant de la base de Gibraltar, apparut sur un grand écran et celui-ci sembla soulagé de voir Kira, prenant tout d'abord de ses nouvelles. Une fois cela fait, il passa à l'affaire qui les occupait :

\- Une enquête a déjà été lancée pour éclaircir les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez été touché à Victoria Commandant Lorenne, expliqua-t-il. Nous aurons besoin de votre rapport et de votre témoignage.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kira. Je transmettrais cela dans les plus bref délais et je suis bien sûr à votre disposition pour d'éventuelles questions complémentaires, dit-il avec un professionnalisme que même certains adultes n'avaient pas.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était très respecté dans l'armée. Malgré son jeune âge, il était un excellent officier, très compétent et de confiance. Ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui s'en étaient très vite rendu compte et sa réputation appuyée par des soldats déjà reconnus n'avait fait que se consolider au sein de ZAFT même auprès de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait alors de plus en plus de facilité à travailler avec des soldats, d'autres officiers, supérieurs ou subalternes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Merci Commandant, répondit l'homme. Nous allons tiré cette affaire au clair. Le Commandant Waltfeld nous a déjà signalé les manquements qu'il a noté, tous cela sera soigneusement étudié. En attendant, vous disposerez désormais d'une escorte rapprochée de jour comme de nuit, annonça-t-il. Nous ne permettrons plus que votre vie soit ainsi risquée.

Kira le remercia d'un signe de tête, intérieurement gêné. Mais il savait qu'avec son statu et le fait qu'il était la cible prioritaire de leurs ennemis, qu'une telle mesure était logique. Et il était souvent bien trop occupé lui même pour veiller constamment à sa propre sécurité lorsqu'il était hors de sa machine.

\- Sous les remarques du Commandant Waltfeld, nous avons aussi jeté un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des ordres de missions qui vous ont été envoyé depuis votre arrivée sur Terre. Je ne peux que vous admirer pour le rythme soutenu que vous avez suivis, dit-il. Je vous promet que vous serez désormais bien moins sollicité. Le commandement ne s'était pas aperçu de la charge que les divers commandants sur Terre vous ont imposé, j'en suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il l'air embarrassé. Les ordres de missions qui vous serons envoyé seront bien plus contrôlé dorénavant.

Kira avait été en effet sur sollicité ces derniers temps et il ne s'en était jamais plaint mais un tel rythme était intenable sur un plus long terme. Beaucoup d'officiers avaient réclamé ses services sur les divers fronts. Sa présence était un booster sans nom pour les soldats qui se sentaient invincibles avec l'Hirondelle à leur côté même lorsque la situation était difficile. Et pour les officiers, sa venue sur le champs de bataille était quasiment devenue synonyme de victoire certaine. Kira avait d'ailleurs constaté que certains se reposaient trop sur lui, pensant qu'il pouvait tout faire à lui seul et qu'il n'y avait plus à se casser la tête s'il était là. Officieusement, il savait que c'était aussi pour ça que certains officiers l'appelaient, pour ne pas avoir à gérer des situations un peu délicates. Il l'avait plusieurs fois signalé dans ses rapports de missions et le Colonel sembla d'ailleurs y venir :

\- Je me suis penché rapidement sur quelques uns de vos derniers rapports et j'ai bien noté vos remarques, dit-il en un sous entendu que seul l'Hirondelle put comprendre. Je veillerais à ce que vos missions hors de Banadiya soient vraiment justifiées maintenant.

\- Merci Colonel, répondit-il avec un signe de tête.

L'homme en fit de même, tournant la tête alors qu'un soldat l'interpellait de son côté. Il acquiesça et retourna son attention sur eux, reprenant :

\- Nous allons vous relayer une communication émanant de PLANTs, annonça-t-il. Certaines personnes aimeraient vous parler au vu des événements de cette après midi, expliqua-t-il. Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire que PLANTs a vu la vidéo de l'Alliance avant même d'être informé de l'attaque que vous avez subi par nous même. Alors ça a été un peu la panique là bas.

Kira soupira, voyant déjà son père paniquer en découvrant la vidéo alors qu'il pensait que tout allait bien. Cela avait dû être un beau bordel. Le Colonel leur fit transmettre la communication, l'écran se divisant alors en deux. Et à la gauche de l'image du dirigeant de Gibraltar apparut celle venant de PLANTs. Son père et Siegel. Tout ceux apparaissant à l'image se mirent d'ailleurs au garde à vous en découvrant la présence du Chancelier et du général. Kira saluant comme il pouvait.

\- Inutile Commandant Lorenne, intervint doucement Siegel. Restez tranquille, pria-t-il.

Kira lui sourit légèrement, se détendant et le Chancelier autorisa alors le repos pour tout les autres. Wilfried, qui semblait terriblement inquiet, n'y tint alors plus :

\- Comment ça va Kira ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, assura doucement celui-ci. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, remarqua le Général. Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

\- Quelques bleus, répondit-il. La balle a traversé mon épaule, expliqua-t-il. Elle a fait un peu de dégâts mais rien de dramatique. Ce sera guérit en grande partie d'ici deux semaines d'après le médecin, dit-il en rassurant visiblement les deux hommes dont l'angoisse était palpable.

\- Le Colonel Harper a transmis une demande de permission pour vous au vue du titanesque travail que vous avez abattu ces derniers mois et de ce qu'il vient de se passer, remarqua Siegel.

\- Excusez moi de vous interrompre Chancelier, intervint alors Kira, mais c'est inutile, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde sur les trois sites. Je ne demande pas de permission, continua-t-il. Je vais juste prendre un peu de repos ici à Banadiya le temps que le médecin l'exigera.

\- Kira, tu pourrais rentrer te reposer un peu, pria son père. Tu le mérites largement.

\- Ça ira père. On a besoin de moi sur Terre, vous le savez, dit-il en regardant les deux hommes.

Et tout deux comprirent qu'il ne parlait pas seulement des combats mais aussi de son rôle officieux d'informateurs fiable pour le Chancelier.

\- Inutile que je rentre sur PLANTs pour deux ou trois semaines et revenir ensuite à Banadiya, poursuivit-il. Je vais juste rester ici tranquillement c'est plus simple. Et je serais là en cas de besoin, la situation sur Terre n'est pas brillante et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pilotes élites ici. Il n'y a que moi même et le Commandant Watlfeld, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé, remarqua-t-il écouté de tous. Je ne pourrais pas piloter pendant deux semaines et j'espère que ce ne sera pas utile dans ce temps. Mais ainsi, je pourrais reprendre mes fonctions plus vite si la situation l'impose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire tant Kira, remarqua Siegel surprenant les autres par cette familiarité avec l'adolescent.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé monsieur, répondit-il doucement. Je vous l'ai dit : je le fais parce que c'est là ce que je veux et que je peux ainsi défendre nos idéaux. Cela vaut tout les efforts du monde, dit-il en suscitant l'admiration générale. Je le fais avec joie. Et puis, avec la diffusion de cette vidéo et même après démenti, quitter la Terre pourrait faire croire que j'ai été touché sévèrement.

\- C'est le cas, remarqua le Général, tu as l'air exténué, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je m'en remettrais rapidement père, répondit-il doucement. Si je quitte la Terre, cela sera un signe négatif pour nos hommes et positif pour l'Alliance. Nous ne pouvons le permettre. Rester ici, appuiera qu'ils ne m'ont pas atteint comme ils le désiraient. Une permission n'est pas nécessaire et inutile.

\- Kira..., tenta son père.

\- Je vais bien père, je vous le promet, assura-t-il en le regardant alors que tous sentaient aisément l'anxiété du Général pour son fils. Ma place est ici pour le moment et je sais que vous pouvez le comprendre.

L'homme le fixa un long moment dans le silence, tous le respectant et il soupira finalement :

\- Très bien mais tu écoutes le médecin, imposa-t-il alors que Kira acquiesçait. Commandant Waltfeld, interpella-t-il ensuite.

\- Général, répondit celui-ci.

\- Je connais mon fils, remarqua-t-il, il va avoir tendance à ne pas se reposer suffisamment. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il le fasse, ordonna-t-il. Vous avez mon aval pour le forcer à se reposer si vous l'estimez nécessaire, dit-il en sachant qu'il était proche de son fils.

\- À vos ordres Général, répondit l'homme bien heureux d'avoir ce poids supplémentaire sur l'adolescent.

\- Père, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Pas de mais Kira, intervint l'homme. Je sais comment tu es et tu ne prends pas assez garde à toi même. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire passer les autres et la guerre avant ta santé, dit-il en attirant un peu plus l'attention générale. Tu l'as déjà fait après la Saint Valentin Sanglante en reprenant ton service alors que les médecins recommandaient encore au moins un mois de repos, dit-il en choquant tout le monde. Je ne veux pas te voir revenir entre quatre planches parce que tu te seras surmené ou que la fatigue t'aura fait commettre une erreur fatale en combat. Alors tu vas te reposer, écouter le médecin et le Commandant Waltfeld va y veiller.

\- Votre père a raison Kira, souligna Siegel. Reposez vous, vous l'avez mérité et prenez le temps qu'il faut pour cela. Vous avez déjà fait bien assez.

Kira abdiqua alors et promit à son père de prendre du repos. La discussion s'orienta alors de nouveau sur la vidéo et l'Hirondelle fut un peu étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle avait provoqué une immense vague de choc sur PLANTs. La population semblait avoir terriblement peur que ce qu'avançait l'Alliance soit vrai, un tsunami de réactions et d'émotions soulevée par ces images de leur héros sauvagement attaqué. Siegel expliqua que la situation était telle qu'il allait lui même faire une intervention publique juste après cette discussion pour rassurer et démentir. Il lui demanda s'il avait un message à faire passer et le jeune pilote s'attira encore un peu plus l'admiration de tous lorsqu'il opta pour quelques mots incitant au calme et à la mesure, rappelant les valeurs qu'il chérissait. Son père et le Chancelier sourirent en l'écoutant, Siegel promettant de transmettre fidèlement. Ils discutèrent encore longuement, le Chancelier en profitant pour transmettre quelques consignes à Gibraltar et finalement, on mit fin à toute transmission, Kira épuisé.

Sans attendre, Andrew voulut alors le reconduire vers sa chambre. Il l'aida à se relever et le fit s'appuyer sur lui avec délicatesse, le portant au trois quart. Tranquillement, il se mit ensuite en route pour les quartiers des officiers, envoyant Martin chercher le médecin, trouvant l'adolescent trop mal à son goût, demandant aussi à Aïcha d'aller lui chercher un repas. Il fallut un bon moment pour arriver à destination et l'homme avait même fini par soulever le jeune homme frêle dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'était mis à trembler de faiblesse. Kira n'avait pas protesté, semblant épuisé et il avait remercié le Tigre lorsque celui-ci l'avait déposé dans son lit avec précaution, son escorte postée dans le couloir. Le priant de se reposer, l'homme lui avait retiré sa veste et ses chaussures, s'asseyant ensuite près de lui.

\- C'est vrai ce que ton père a dit ? Demanda finalement l'homme. Tu as repris le service contre l'avis de ton médecin après la Saint Valentin ?

\- Le médecin militaire a validé ma reprise de service, répondit faiblement l'adolescent.

\- Mais tu aurais dû te reposer plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, mais... je voulais être de l'opération Ourobouros, expliqua-t-il avec le regard vague. Je ne voulais plus... revoir ce carnage, dit-il douloureusement en se souvenant de ce jour sanglant qui le hantait encore constamment. Je voulais m'assurer que la mise en place des N-Jammer se fasse sans problème pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

\- Je vois, répondit Andrew en sentant sa douleur.

Il savait aujourd'hui que le jeune héros n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il considérait comme un impardonnable échec. Il devait bien être le seul à voir son héroïsme incroyable de ce jour là comme une faute cuisante de sa part. Tous savaient qu'il n'aurait jamais pu éviter le drame alors qu'il avait déjà fait des miracles et personne ne lui reprochait. Mais Kira s'en voulait beaucoup. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait voulu participer à Ourobouros.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, remarqua l'homme. Le médecin a dit que c'était indispensable. Alors jusqu'à ce que lui et moi disions le contraire, tu vas te reposer et te détendre. Récupérer doucement, bien manger et ne pas faire d'effort, surtout ici dans le désert. Je ne veux pas te voir travailler sur le Draco autrement que par l'informatique, dit-il en sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher. Les techniciens se chargeront du gros œuvre. Tu penses à toi et tu ne te surmènes pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça docilement, visiblement épuisé. Une minute plus tard, Martin revenait avec le médecin qui examina le pilote. Il lui ordonna de rester au lit les deux jours suivant pour récupérer un minimum de cette blessure, lui commandant le repos et le calme. Il lui fit prendre de nouveau des antidouleurs en le voyant grimacer discrètement, lui recommandant de manger puis de dormir. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, mangeant quand Aïcha lui amena un plateau et se couchant ensuite pour dormir, aidé d'Andrew alors qu'il somnolait déjà depuis un moment.

À suivre...


	11. XI- Choc

x

Chapitre 11 :

Choc

Immédiatement après sa longue discussion avec Kira le soir de l'attaque qu'il avait subi, Siegel donna une conférence de presse. La diffusion de la vidéo et la déclaration de l'Alliance annonçant le meurtre de l'Hirondelle de Junius avait soulevé une véritable vague de panique, d'inquiétude, d'indignation et de fureur sur les PLANTs, chez ZAFT et parmi leurs alliés sur Terre ou ailleurs. Très vite, la populations avait réclamé de plus amples informations sur ce qui avait pu arriver à leur héros. Le Chancelier ne voulait donc pas attendre pour faire une intervention publique et calmer tout le monde maintenant qu'il avait tiré la situation au claire et parlé au jeune Commandant. Comme tout le monde, il avait été choqué de voir cette vidéo alors qu'il n'avait pas encore été informé de l'événement. L'idée même que l'adolescent avait pu être abattu de la sorte l'avait rendu malade alors qu'il l'appréciait et l'estimait beaucoup. Il s'était précipité au Conseil comme la grande majorité de ses membres, rejoint en route par un Wilfried plus paniqué que jamais après avoir lui même vu les images.

Il avait fallu un moment pour contacter Gibraltar et le Colonel Harper leur avait annoncé qu'il venait de parler au Commandant Waltfeld qui lui avait appris la nouvelle, la vidéo de l'Alliance s'étant répandue plus vite dans l'espace que sur Terre à cause de l'interférence des N-Jammers. À leur grand soulagement, l'homme leur avait confirmé que Kira était bien en vie et hors de danger. Il leur avait ensuite expliqué que la balle qu'il avait reçu avait touché et traversé son épaule, provoquant de lourds dégâts mais rien qui le mettait en danger. Il les avait rassuré, assurant que le jeune pilote avait été soigné et que le Tigre veillait sur lui. Tout deux en avaient été grandement rassurés, Wilfried s'étant écroulé dans un siège en remerciant le ciel. Ils s'étaient longuement renseigné sur son état, Harper leur parlant aussi de la gueulante poussé par Waltfeld à propos de toute les missions assignées au jeune homme ces derniers temps et à propos de la protection et de l'aide qu'il n'avait présentement pas reçus correctement de Victoria. Ils avaient longuement parlé de tout cela et de la permission du pilote que Siegel avait lui même autorisé à l'étonnement du Colonel. Les deux hommes avaient demandé d'organiser rapidement une communication avec Banadiya pour qu'ils puissent parlés directement au Tigre et en savoir plus. Ils savaient tout deux que Kira avait confiance en lui, ayant beaucoup parlé de l'homme à son père lors de leurs communications. Ils voulaient donc lui parler directement. Mais finalement, ils avaient pu parler directement à Kira qu'ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver à l'écran.

Si cela les avait rassuré dans un premier temps, ils s'étaient ensuite inquiétés en trouvant l'adolescent visiblement épuisé et mal en point, amaigri en comparaison du jour où il avait quitté les PLANTs. Kira avait pourtant insisté pour rester sur Terre et ils savaient tout deux pourquoi. L'Hirondelle s'était faîte excellent agent de renseignement sur la situation Terrienne pour Siegel. Le Chancelier avait d'ailleurs été surpris de recevoir de lui des informations qu'il n'avait de personne d'autre, en particulier sur l'aspect humanitaire du conflit. Il reconnaissait bien là Kira qui se battait pour protéger les autres et la vie sans distinction. Le jeune pilote s'était très vite fait de nombreux contacts et il pouvait à la fois le renseigner sur la vie des populations mais aussi sur les politiques et l'armée, leurs réputations et manœuvres. Il lui parlait aussi des différents mouvements et opinions Terriennes pas toujours en accord avec ceux des dirigeants. Il observait les nations neutres... Kira s'était très vite fait à ce rôle et le tenait avec brio et avec beaucoup d'application et d'engagement.

Ces informations lui étaient précieuses mais il était prêt à s'en passer si c'était pour préserver la précieuse Hirondelle de Junius. Kira était un trésor de par ses capacités et son esprit, par sa personnalité trop rare pour un militaire de sa trempe. Il était littéralement adoré du public depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Tous suivaient les informations sur les batailles auxquelles il avait participé. Sa présence à Ourobouros avait ému alors que tous y avaient vu le symbole d'une fin mise à la tragédie de Junius. Puis il y avait eu Carpentaria, Jachin Due, Ptolamaeus, Grimaldi et Nova. À chaque fois il avait été de plus en plus prodigieux et toujours aussi noble. On admirait sa force et grandeur d'âme. On écoutait très attentivement ses rares messages de paix et de calme. Le Draco était très connu de tous maintenant, représentant l'Hirondelle dont la population n'avait jamais vu le visage. Seul les militaires le connaissaient pour une petite partie de ceux qui l'avaient vu et tous avaient reçu la consigne stricte de garder pour eux les informations sur le pilote vedette de ZAFT pour sa protection. L'effervescence autour du jeune homme n'était pas retombée à son arrivée sur Terre et si la population avait alors eu un peu moins d'informations, ZAFT et ses soldats de plus en plus nombreux avait continué de suivre, la réputation du Commandant Lorenne ne faisant que grandir. Et s'il n'était pas toujours apprécié des anciens, il était un modèle et une star pour beaucoup des nouvelles recrues. L'engagement de ces derniers avait pour beaucoup été motivé par la Saint Valentin Sanglante et par ses actes héroïques de ce jour là, alors il était une véritable idole.

Seul Kira semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa gigantesque notoriété. Mais dans un sens, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Il était plongé dans la guerre à cent pour cent et n'avait jamais pu voir de lui même les réactions qu'il suscitait. Il n'était pas intéressé par le pouvoir ou la célébrité, ne s'intéressant alors jamais à cet aspect. Il voyait bien le respect et l'admiration des soldats autour de lui. Mais il n'avait vu cela que sur le Telior, à Banadiya et avec les quelques autres qu'il avait pu croisé par-ci par là dans ses déplacements. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment que cela s'étendait à ZAFT tout entière. Et cette humilité et ce désintéressement ne faisait que renforcer la grandeur d'âme que tous voyaient en lui. Il avait aussi bien sûr des ennemis, souvent les extrémistes anti-Naturels n'admettant pas son indulgence vis à vis des ennemis, d'autres jalousant ses capacités et sa force, certains voyant d'un mauvais œil son influence grandissante et sa notoriété auprès du public et des autres soldats. Les choses étaient tels que même sur Terre chez les Naturels, chez leurs ennemis, on admettait parfois respecter l'Hirondelle de Junius. En revanche, il était l'ennemi numéros un du Blue Cosmos et de ses partisans ainsi que de l'Alliance qui voulait sa tête à tout prix. Et les récents événements le prouvaient. La tentative d'assassinat et la diffusion de la vidéo avait eu l'effet d'un tremblement de terre retentissant sur les PLANTs, chez ZAFT et chez leurs alliés. Il fallait rassurer.

Il donna donc une conférence de presse aussitôt après sa discussion avec Kira. Et une nouvelle fois, on battit des records d'audience. Il commença par annoncer que l'Hirondelle de Junius était en vie et l'on aurait pu entendre les soupirs de soulagement à l'autre bout de l'univers à cet instant. Il passa ensuite à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, expliquant que l'Hirondelle avait pris la balle dans l'épaule, appuyant par un agrandissement de la vidéo le montrant. Il dit que le Commandant n'était pas en danger de mort et qu'il se portait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Il révéla ensuite qu'il venait de lui parler en personne alors qu'il était à Banadiya, passant le message de calme et de réconfort de l'Hirondelle. Il parla ensuite du symbole qu'était Kira condamnant cette attaque directe contre lui et contre les valeurs de paix qu'il défendait ardemment et que tous connaissaient alors que Siegel avait veillé à le faire savoir à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui. Il voulait que comme lui, tous voient l'incroyable âme de l'adolescent et il s'appliquait donc à le faire passer alors que Kira ne pouvait et ne voulait s'exposer directement. Et si le jeune pilote ne voulait pas être dans la lumière, il lui avait laissé tout loisir de se servir de cette image qu'il avait pour inciter à la paix et à la mesure. Fort de sa confiance, le Chancelier s'appliquait toujours à retransmettre au mieux ce qu'il était, toujours aussi ému et touché par le fils de Wilfried qui lui donnait un peu plus espoir en un avenir de paix et d'entente. Et il avait espoir que tous seraient aussi inspirés que lui par leur belle Hirondelle.

Et si la vidéo avait soulevé une vague d'émotion négatives et tendues, l'annonce du Chancelier en souleva une autre positive et soulagée. Cependant, l'indignation face à cette attaque resta bien présente, l'animosité contre l'Alliance grondant chez ses ennemis prenant pour eux cette atteinte à leur héros. Si le message de Kira parvint une fois de plus à calmer les esprits, beaucoup ne voulant pas trahir l'esprit de l'Hirondelle, la colère grondait dans les cœurs, augmentant un peu plus la rancœur que l'on avait pour l'ennemi.

Après cet événement, le commandement passa au crible les missions que Kira avait assumé sur Terre, se rendant soudain compte de l'extrême charge de travail que cela avait représenté pour le jeune homme. Les victoires attribuées à certains commandants furent réattribuées au jeune homme lorsque l'on comprit que beaucoup s'étaient reposés sur sa force et son talant. Cela était clair lorsqu'on s'intéressait aux rapports de l'Hirondelle et surtout à ceux des différents escadrons et groupes avec lesquels il avait travaillé. À ce moment, Wilfried put aisément sentir la gêne du commandement qui avait pourtant promis un poste plus calme à Kira lorsqu'il avait accepté d'aller sur Terre. Au final, il avait abattu autant voir plus de travail que dans l'espace. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes batailles mais une multitude de combats incessants à rythme effréné afin d'affermir leur position sur Terre. Et Kira avait grandement participé à cela, tenant la cadence avec toujours la même excellence. Mais tous prirent aussi conscience que cela n'était pas sans conséquence en lisant le rapport du médecin de Banadiya s'inquiétant grandement de la santé de leur meilleur pilote. L'adolescent était visiblement dans un état inquiétant pour lui, affaibli et fatigué. Il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer au vue de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il fallut plus de deux semaines à Kira pour guérir en grande partie de la balle qu'il avait reçu. Il passait chaque jour dans les mains du médecin veillant étroitement sur lui, insistant pour qu'il se repose. Et le Tigre y veillait aussi. Il avait cloué l'Hirondelle au lit pendant trois jours avant de le laisser aller vérifier qu'on s'était bien occupé du Draco. Et ce fut étroitement escorté que Kira se déplaçait désormais, protégé au mieux alors que les soldats choisis pour cela prenaient leur tâche très à cœur. Incapable de rester sans rien faire, le jeune pilote s'était très vite remit au travail sur sa machine. Et les techniciens l'aidèrent étroitement pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue ou sollicite son épaule blessée, tous encore choqués d'avoir vu leur héros presque inconscient et dans un état grave dans les bras du Tigre à son retour de Victoria. L'adolescent fut forcé par Andrew à ne se charger que de ce qu'il pouvait faire à partir d'un ordinateur, laissant le gros œuvre et l'entretient plus physique aux techniciens qui firent cela avec attention sous ses instructions et demandes. Le Draco nécessitait de plus en plus de travail alors qu'il s'était usé très rapidement avec les nombreuses batailles et les hautes performances exigées par son pilote. Ce genre de machine s'usait très vite alors qu'elles étaient exposées à de rudes épreuves et c'était encore plus vrai avec Kira qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs très souvent. Aux yeux de tous, le Draco arrivait en bout de course et cela attristait et inquiétait beaucoup son pilote très attaché à sa machine, tous le savaient et le voyaient bien.

Ce fut donc un peu frustré que Kira se retrouva obligé de laisser sa machine aux mains des techniciens à cause de son épaule blessée et de son bras immobilisé. Andrew insistait aussi beaucoup pour qu'il se repose et ne fasse pas d'effort, veillant à ce qu'il mange et reprenne des forces. Kira usa aussi de ce temps où il ne put piloter pour activer le plus possible tout ses contacts sur Terre, usant de cette opportunité pour dresser un nouveau rapport ultra détaillé pour le Chancelier. Il y travailla de nombreuses heures, souvent au détriment du repos qu'il aurait dû prendre. Cela, il le faisait en cachette dans sa chambre, personne n'étant au courant de ce qu'il faisait pour Siegel. Seul l'homme et Wilfried étaient au courant pour cela.

La véritable épreuve pour Kira avec cette histoire de blessure, fut sûrement lorsque Banadiya dû faire face à une attaque alors qu'il était incapable de piloter. Incapable de rester inactif, il avait rejoint le centre de commandement avec Da Costa, ne sachant que faire au début pour aider Andrew et ses pilotes sur le terrain, il avait finalement trouvé une place. Scrutant les écrans et les radars, il s'était fait conseiller stratégique pour les autres, les guidant et anticipant les manœuvres ennemies, les aidant à ajuster leur tactique. Et une fois de plus, il s'était avéré très efficace à ce poste, ses conseils et sa vision précieuse. Ce fut ainsi qu'il participa à chaque combat, très frustré et tendu de ne pouvoir aller aider. Il savait que les autres se débrouillaient très bien sans lui mais il se sentait presque honteux de ne rien faire quand les autres allaient se battre. Et si Martin et Andrew tentèrent plusieurs fois de le rassurer et de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était blessé, il resta très agacé de ne pouvoir participer sur le terrain, toujours horriblement inquiet de voir l'un de ses collègue être abattu sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

Quelques jours après l'attaque qu'il avait subi, Kira avait été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il serait une nouvelle fois décoré pour tout ce qu'il avait réalisé. C'était le colonel Harper à Gibraltar qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, expliquant qui était de nouveau mis à l'honneur en remerciement et en récompense de tout ce qu'il faisait et des efforts qu'il mettait au service de la paix et des PLANTs. À l'occasion, on lui fit aussi parvenir de très nombreux messages envoyés d'un peu partout en soutient pour lui. Ils venaient de la population ou d'autres soldats qui avaient voulu donner leurs encouragements à l'Hirondelle après avoir vu la vidéo de l'attaque qu'il avait subi. Comme après la Saint Valentin Sanglante, il reçut de nombreux mots de soutient et d'appuis, d'admiration, de remerciement pour ses efforts et ce qu'il leur sacrifiait. Et cela l'ému beaucoup une nouvelle fois, lui remontant le moral et gonflant une fois encore sa détermination. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Il restait pourtant très étonné par cette attention, ne réalisant pas encore à quel point il pouvait être suivis.

Ce fut en compagnie d'Andrew qu'il s'était rendu à Gibraltar quelques jours plus tard pour être de nouveau décoré dans une belle cérémonie organisée pour lui sur la base principale de ZAFT sur Terre. Il avait eu droit à une fête et un repas en compagnie de pas mal d'officiers et cela avait été l'occasion de parler de la situation avec eux. Kira n'hésita pas un instant à exposer sa façon de voir les choses. Si cela plu à une partie, suscitant l'émotion et l'admiration de part son discours sage et éclairé, paisible et ouvert, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tous. Certains étaient eux dans une optique bien plus dure envers les Naturels, prônant une politique bien plus radicale à leur égard, parlant encore de vengeance pour Junius Sept. Peu osèrent pourtant se risquer sur le terrain de cette catastrophe en présence de l'Hirondelle de Junius qui immanquablement l'avait ressenti plus que personne. Nul n'avait jamais discuté ce point. Parmi ses opposants et donc opposant à la politique actuelle des PLANTs et de Siegel, certains le respectaient tout de même beaucoup, l'estimant. Avec ceux là, il put avoir une longue conversation instructive pour les deux parties, Kira comprenant un peu mieux ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir même s'il ne l'approuvait pas. Quant aux officiers en face de lui, ils admirent qu'il avait aussi peut-être raison même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à concevoir les choses ainsi. Pour le reste, il y avait aussi ceux qui le dénigraient complètement, n'admettant pas ce qu'il était à son jeune âge, jalousant souvent son talent et sa notoriété. Ceux là le traitaient souvent de lâche et de traître pour sa manière de se battre. Cependant, et s'ils firent sentir leur hostilité, aucun n'attaqua l'Hirondelle ce jour là, bien conscient que personne autour d'eux ne l'admettrait alors qu'ils étaient minoritaires.

Il fallut une semaine et demi de plus après cela pour que le jeune pilote soit enfin débarrassé de son écharpe soutenant et immobilisant son bras. Il avait alors voulu se remettre aux commandes de sa machine mais le Tigre et le médecin l'avaient arrêté dans son élan, lui annonçant qu'il faudrait quelques jours de plus avec un passage quotidien chez le médecin pour une séance de massage et de rééducation pour remettre ses muscles en route et vérifié qu'il était suffisamment remis pour supporté la tension du pilotage. L'adolescent n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y plier, admettant finalement qu'il en avait besoin en se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu de mal avec son bras maintenant libre. Ne voulant pas risquer de séquelle qui pourrait gêner ses capacités de pilote, il respecta les consignes du médecin, cependant impatient d'en finir. Et ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, après un Noël joyeusement fêté sur la base qu'il put enfin se remettre aux commandes du Draco. Et il fut soulagé en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien perdu malgré la blessure, remerciant le médecin de la base pour ses très bons soins. Si Noël détendit toute la base alors qu'ils l'avaient fêté tous ensemble dans la joie, tous furent rapidement replongé dans le bain alors qu'ils avaient eu à subir une lourde attaque de l'Alliance alors que Kira avait à peine repris son poste. Ce fut le grand retour de l'Hirondelle alors que l'Alliance n'avait cessé de dire que PLANTs mentait au sujet de sa survie à l'attaque qu'il avait encaissé trois semaines plus tôt. Après cela et une nouvelle performance incroyable du jeune pilote, ils ne purent nier plus longtemps qu'ils avaient raté leur coup.

À la veille du nouvel an, Banadiya reçut une nouvelle communication de Gibraltar alors que le Colonel Harper réclamait la présence du Commandant Lorenne. Il souhaita lui parler en particulier avec le Commandant Waltfeld et ce ne fut qu'une fois les deux hommes seuls qu'il en vint aux faits. Il annonça alors qu'il avait reçu de nouveaux ordres pour l'Hirondelle. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était rappelé sur les PLANTs au sujet du projet de développement de MS dont le Draco faisait partie afin d'y apporter son expertise et d'être pilote d'essais. On voulait aussi qu'il vienne rendre compte de la situation Terrienne et on voulait qu'il vienne pour peut-être mettre en place son propre escadron. Bien que très réticent, il ne put qu'acquiescer, les ordres étaient les ordres et il était soldat. Le Tigre le rassura en lui rappelant que la situation sur Terre était désormais stable alors qu'il n'y était pas pour rien. Et c'était vrai alors que cela faisait bien un moment que cela se calmait sur la planète bleue, ZAFT y étant désormais bien ancré alors que l'Alliance ne pouvait plus le nier. L'annonce du départ de l'Hirondelle attrista bien du monde à Banadiya alors qu'il s'y était fait sa place en quelques mois. Pourtant, tous savaient que sa présence était temporaire en attendant qu'il appréhende la situation et les contraintes terriennes auprès du Tigre, mais son départ était un crève cœur alors que tous l'appréciaient. Ce fut le deux Janvier 71 que le départ sonna pour le jeune Commandant. Longuement, il fit ses au revoir à Martin, Aïcha et surtout à Andrew duquel il s'était énormément rapproché, leur faisant promettre d'être prudent et de rester en vie. Souriant, le Tigre lui avait promis qu'ils fêteraient tous ensemble la fin de la guerre sous peu chez eux, cette déclaration affirmée encourageant un peu plus l'adolescent. Sortant de la base, ce fut au milieu d'une belle haie d'honneur qui l'émue qu'il marcha pour rejoindre le transporteur abritant le Draco. Il y monta et il vit bientôt disparaître Banadiya, espérant que tout irait bien ici pour eux.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à Gibraltar, il ne cessa de réfléchir. Sachant qu'il quittait la Terre pour un temps indéterminé, il s'était organisé pour parvenir à garder un lien avec ses différents contacts afin de pouvoir continuer à garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Cela serait bien plus compliqué mais il y arriverait. Il avait la chance d'avoir des gens loyaux envers lui pour le renseigner en secret et il savait qu'il pouvait compter aussi sur eux. Il avait été agréablement surpris de trouver des gens, militaires ou non qui étaient prêt à lui apporter leur aide ainsi, ayant confiance en lui. Il louait ce fait, rassuré de voir que certains voulaient se battre de la même manière que lui pour le monde dont-il rêvait. Recevant ces nouveaux ordres, il s'était donc organisé pour avoir un œil sur Terre même s'il ne pourrait plus être aussi efficace qu'auparavant pour cela. Arrivé à Gibraltar, il fut accueilli par le colonel Harper avec qui il resta le temps que l'on charge le Draco sur une navette. Il fut surpris de constater que la navette n'était pas faite pour un long voyage et ce fut avec le sourire que le Colonel lui annonça qu'un vaisseau qu'il connaissait bien l'attendait en orbite. Il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du Telior avec à son bord Hagen et son ancien escadron : Ulrick, Jeremiah, Andreï, Eimeo et Vishua. Cette nouvelle le rendit heureux alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait vu ou n'avait eu de leurs nouvelles. Ce fut donc excité qu'il prit place dans la navette.

Un moment plus tard, il était dans l'espace, le Telior en vu. La manœuvre pour y entrer sembla durer une éternité pour lui mais il y fut finalement. Birdy sur son épaule et sa petite valise à la main, il se leva enfin pour sortir, excité et le sourire aux lèvres. Et celui-ci s'accentua davantage lorsqu'il trouva Hagen dehors, entouré de ses pilotes. Retrouvant avec aisance la maîtrise de ses mouvements en apesanteur après des mois sur Terre, il rejoignit le Colonel, s'arrêtant devant lui alors que tous autour d'eux s'étaient mis au garde à vous. Hormis le commandant de bord et les pilotes, il y avait les techniciens travaillant dans les hangars et quelques soldats, tous l'air ravi de revoir l'Hirondelle. Seulement, personne ne manqua de remarquer que l'adolescent avait l'air fatigué, affaibli et amaigri, s'en inquiétant alors qu'ils avaient suivis tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. Le jour où la fameuse vidéo leur était parvenue, le Telior avait vu une véritable vague de panique à son bord, tous connaissant bien Kira. Avec lui, ils avaient vécu la Saint Valentin Sanglante et les grandes batailles qui avait suivis alors qu'ils avaient aussi vu ses débuts en service. Leur vaisseau désormais connu lui devait toute sa notoriété mais surtout il était une figure très importante pour eux, un amis proche pour certains, un protégé pour leur Commandant. Voir cette vidéo et entendre qu'il avait été tué avait créé un début de fin du monde sur leur vaisseau. Tous étaient donc heureux de le revoir, néanmoins inquiets de voir que comme toujours, il avait l'air de ne pas s'être ménagé un instant sur Terre.

Les deux officiers se saluèrent respectueusement comme le voulait le code militaire, se détendant ensuite. Hagen posa alors une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, le scrutant dans tout les sens :

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé Kira, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Les derniers mois ont été chargés, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Colonel.

\- Et moi donc, répondit celui-ci, vous nous avez manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué à moi aussi, remarqua-t-il en regardant aussi les autres.

Hagen les autorisa au repos et Kira alla serrer les mains de ses anciens pilotes, tous ravis de le revoir et prenant de ses nouvelles l'air inquiets eux aussi. L'adolescent s'empressa aussi d'aller voir le sergent Manhatan un peu plus loin, heureux de le revoir lui et son équipe. Puis il se laissa emmener par les pilotes alors que Hagen devait retourner aux commandes de son vaisseau pour le retour vers les PLANTs. Ils rejoignirent naturellement la salle de briefing des pilotes où ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Kira prenant de leurs nouvelles. Ils discutèrent longuement, l'Hirondelle leur parlant un peu de ce qu'il avait vécu sur Terre et aussi des amis qu'il s'était fait à Banadiya. Puis ils en firent de même. Le Telior avait eu un cheminement bien plus calme depuis son départ, les combats spatiaux s'étant fait plus rares après l'enchaînement de grandes batailles qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Ils lui racontèrent qu'ils avaient eu un temps un nouveau jeune pilote avec eux mais que celui-ci était mort un mois auparavant dans un combat pourtant simple. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme un peu trop sûr de lui qui s'était senti invincible dans l'ancien escadron de l'Hirondelle de Junius et que cela, malgré les remontrances d'Ulrick qui les dirigeait désormais, lui avait valu une erreur fatale. Kira s'en attrista alors qu'il avait vu cela plusieurs fois sur Terre, certains soldats rendus trop confiant en sa présence. L'arrogance et l'orgueil n'était définitivement pas une chose à avoir sur un champ de bataille.

Ils allèrent finalement se balader sur le vaisseau, Kira retrouvant avec joie l'équipage aussi heureux que lui. Il prit des nouvelles de tous avec attention, heureux de les revoir. Il rejoignit la passerelle, y restant pour discuter un peu avec Hagen après avoir salué tout le monde. Il resta près de l'homme qui en sembla ravi, gardant sur lui un œil protecteur.

\- Votre père est pressé de vous revoir enfin, remarqua-t-il. Il est très inquiet pour vous.

\- Je sais. Il me manque beaucoup, admit-il.

\- Vous lui manquez aussi, répondit l'homme. Et vous m'avez manqué.

\- Il en est de même pour moi Hagen. Ce vaisseau tout entier m'a manqué d'ailleurs. Ce voyage va me paraître bien court, soupira-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que l'équipage entier aura une grande permission une fois rentré sur PLANTs avec vous, annonça-t-il. Vous aurez tout le temps de voir vos amis ici présents grâce à cela.

\- Une longue permission ? S'étonna Kira alors que la chose était rare en temps de guerre.

\- Oui. Après les rudes batailles que ce vaisseau a vu après la Saint Valentin Sanglante, il a été très abîmé. Les techniciens ont jugé qu'il était tant qu'il retourne aux chantiers navals pour une remise à neuf alors pour le moment, l'équipage à droit à des vacances au moins le temps d'estimer le temps que les travaux prendront, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois. Le Draco aussi aurait bien besoin d'une remise à neuf, remarqua-t-il. Il est en mauvais état.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le Colonel avec un regard lourd.

Comme tout ceux qui écoutaient autour d'eux, il ne manqua pas de noter que si la machine neuve se retrouvait en piteux état après seulement quelques mois, son pilote n'avait pas dû chômer et en voir de toutes les couleurs. Passant à un sujet plus léger, Hagen engagea une autre discussion, proposant ensuite d'aller s'installer dans un endroit plus confortable pour parler une fois tout ses ordres donnés. Il laissa les commandes à son second et le groupe gagna un salon de détente de l'équipage, les cinq pilotes du Telior invités à venir avec eux. Ils le firent avec joie, ne quittant pas leur ancien chef d'escadron d'une semelle. Il passa la journée avec eux, se détendant et pensant un peu à autre chose lorsqu'ils se mirent à discuter des fêtes qui venaient de passer. Ce fut avec émotion qu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait préparé son ancienne cabine pour la nuit et il fut surprit de dormir très confortablement et sereinement dans ce vaisseau qu'il connaissait bien, cet équipage faisant presque office de seconde famille pour lui. Le lendemain, ce fut une nouvelle fois excité que l'adolescent se réveilla, sachant qu'ils arriveraient à destination en début d'après-midi grâce à la vitesse du Nazca. Si quitter la Terre l'avait un peu contrarié, dans un autre sens, il était ravi de rentrer un peu chez lui sur les PLANTs après réflexion.

\- Nous allons aller sur Martius 7 dans un premier temps, renseigna Hagen alors qu'ils approchaient des PLANTs. C'est sur cette colonie que l'on équipe les vaisseaux non neufs qui partiront prochainement en mission et qu'on réceptionne ceux qui en revienne pour ensuite les diriger vers le bon chantier naval. Vous devrez décoller avec vos MS avant notre entrée dans la colonie, dit-il aux six pilotes qui l'entouraient. Vous entrerez dans la colonie par l'entrée des MS pour rejoindre les hangars qui leur sont destinés. Nos GINNs resteront sur Martius 7 avec le Telior pour révision mais le Draco reste votre propriété Commandant. Il reste mobilisé pour le moment et nous n'avons pas reçu d'ordre à son sujet. Vous pourrez donc vous en servir ensuite pour rentrer sur Aprilius où une place vous est réservée. Vous aurez quelques jours de permission pour rentrer chez vous puis vous recevrez vos consignes pour la suite, expliqua-t-il. Mais il faut tout de même que vous alliez sur Martius 7 pour enregistrement du retour du Draco sur les PLANTs et les vérifications de rigueur avant de le laisser gagner la capitale.

\- Très bien, approuva Kira heureux de conserver sa machine personnelle ainsi.

\- Je crois qu'il y aura un comité d'accueil pour vous sur Martius, s'amusa le Colonel. Le retour du Telior avec vous à son bord s'est déjà répandue là bas d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Kira soupira, amusant ceux qui l'entouraient et qui savaient qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment toute cette attention autour de lui. Ils discutèrent un bon moment des manœuvres qui auraient lieux à leur arrivé, Hagen donnant ses consignes à ses pilotes qui devaient aller rendre leurs machines pendant que l'équipage en faisait de même avec le vaisseau après quoi ils seraient officiellement en permission pour un temps indéterminé. L'escadron demanda donc à accompagner Kira qui accepta, Hagen remarquant que l'arrivé de l'Hirondelle et de l'escadron qu'il avait dirigé dans les grandes batailles du début de la guerre allait faire sensation. Une fois le briefing de manœuvre terminé avec les pilotes, ceux-ci profitèrent encore du temps qu'il leur restait pour le passer ensemble, rejoignant les techniciens dans le hangar. Ceux-ci furent ravis de passer un peu de temps avec le jeune pilote et les discussions s'engagèrent bientôt sur le Draco qui avait été sortis de la navette et qui trônait dans le hangar. C'était la première fois que l'équipage du Telior pouvait voir l'impressionnante machine en vrai et les techniciens ne pouvaient qu'admirer le bijou qu'était ce MS, très surpris par son extrême complexité et se demandant comment Kira arrivait à le piloter avec tant de brio. Les cinq pilotes de l'escadron ne purent que se poser la même question lorsque Kira les laissa aller s'asseoir au poste de pilotage et qu'ils purent observer de près les commandes complexes. Mais cela ne faisait que démontrer un peu plus le grand talent de l'Hirondelle de Junius. Mais si le Draco était un bijou de technologie dernier cri, on ne manqua pas de remarqué aussi à quel point il était usé et cabossé, abîmé et très visiblement en piteux état, témoignant des combats qu'avait mené Kira dernièrement. À n'en pas douter, il ne ferait plus long feu sans une remise à neuf.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée au hangar à parler MS puis ils allèrent prendre le déjeuner avant de finalement rejoindre les vestiaires pour revêtir leurs combinaisons de pilotage. Et ce fut heureux que l'escadron du Telior put admirer Kira dans sa désormais unique combinaison noire ornée d'ailes d'ors qui lui allait à merveille, ses deux hirondelles dorées ornant le plastron blanc. Et ce fut en retrouvant rapidement leurs anciennes habitudes qu'ils laissèrent Kira avancer devant eux pour aller au hangar, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de commander l'escadron. Tous l'avaient regretté et si Ulrick avait parfaitement et brillamment pris sa suite, suivant sa ligne de conduite, il disait souvent qu'il rendrait sa place volontiers si c'était pour retrouver Kira en chef d'escadron. Seulement, il n'aurait laissé cette place à personne d'autre, s'appliquant à faire briller cette équipe que Kira avait su faire éclater et rayonner. Ce fut en silence qu'ils rejoignirent les hangars, Kira sa petite valise à la main. Là, ils se regroupèrent et ce fut tout naturellement qu'Ulirck céda sa place à l'Hirondelle à la tête de l'escadron pour mener la manœuvre d'entrée des MS dans la colonie. C'était naturel pour lui et pour l'escadron alors qu'ils avaient fortement regretté le jeune homme. Ce fut avec joie que le sergent Manhatan reprit sa place d'aide de Kira pour l'assister. Aussi il vint le débarrasser de sa valise pour aller lui même la ranger dans son cockpit l'aidant ensuite à s'y installer. Et encore une fois, ce fut naturellement que le Draco trouva sa place le premier sur la catapulte en une habitude qui revint d'elle même.

L'Hirondelle décolla donc le premier une fois aux abords de Martius 7 attendant ensuite ses pilotes à l'extérieur en surveillant leur décollage comme il en avait l'habitude. Et ce fut avec joie qu'il retrouva cette place, se rendant soudain compte que l'escadron lui avait manqué. Une fois tous rassemblés, Kira contacta Hagen pour lui annoncer qu'ils y allaient et le Colonel leur en donna la permission. L'Hirondelle prit alors contact avec le contrôle de l'entrée de la colonie, annonçant qu'il était accompagné de l'escadron du Telior pour rentrée de mission. On vérifia leurs identités au moyen des codes secrets que chacun possédait et de leur immatriculation. Puis on les guida vers l'entrée des MS. Une fois de plus, Kira surveilla l'entrée de chacun, passant le dernier. Ils pénétrèrent dans la colonie, voyageant dans les couloirs des MS. Rapidement, ils parvinrent à un sas où ils s'arrêtèrent un moment alors qu'on les faisait entrer dans la partie pressurisée du complexe. L'apesanteur y était pourtant maintenue pour faciliter le déplacement des MS alors que les GINN n'avaient pas encore la capacité de voler. Encore une minute et ils arrivaient au bout. Les GINN passèrent un à un à l'enregistrement avant de passer un nouveau sas où la gravité était rétablie et de commencer à remonter en marchant pour gagner un tarmac réservé au MS.

Kira fut le dernier à passer à l'enregistrement, y passant un peu plus de temps alors qu'il y recevait d'autres consignes. On lui expliqua qu'un petit comité d'accueil l'attendait mais qu'il pourrait repartir une fois les procédures terminées. Comme déjà expliqué par Hagen, on lui expliqua que le Draco restait en service pour le moment et qu'il pouvait s'en servir pour voyager entre les colonies tant qu'il était sur les PLANTs. On lui donna les consignes de circulation sur le site où il s'apprêtait à aller, le priant d'être prudent alors que beaucoup de monde circulait ici à la fois dans des MS mais aussi en jeep ou à pied. Il fut autorisé à voler et bientôt il décollait, déployant les ailes de son MS pour sortir à l'air libre dans la colonie. Il se retrouva alors dans une grande zone industrielle où s'alignaient de grands hangars abritant de nombreux MS revenant ou s'apprêtant à partir. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de monde fourmillant partout, les vas et viens importants ici. Il suivit le trajet qu'on lui avait indiqué, repérant bien vite son escadron avançant au sol pour se rendre au même endroit que lui. Il se plaça au dessus d'eux, suivant lentement et bientôt il se rendit compte que sa machine attirait l'attention de tous alors qu'on s'arrêtait pour le regarder, le pointant du doigt. Habitué à ces réactions lorsqu'il arrivait sur une base avec le Draco, il n'en fit pas grand cas, s'en désintéressant pour veiller à son pilotage. Les cinq GINNs de son ancien escadron arrivèrent finalement à destination sur une aire de stationnement et il vit les cockpits s'ouvrir pour laisser descendre les pilotes. Il se posa délicatement devant eux alors que beaucoup de monde arrivait en courant pour le voir atterrir, tous l'air excité après avoir reconnu la machine du pilote numéros un de ZAFT. Aussi il y eut rapidement un attroupement autour de l'aire d'atterrissage de l'escadron. Kira remarqua que ses pilotes étaient descendus et signaient présentement les documents pour passer leurs MS aux techniciens qui s'étaient avancés pour les récupérer. Et il repéra un petit comité d'accueil avec un officier, un homme en costard et quelques soldats dont un en combinaison de pilote.

Soupirant et ignorant le monde qui s'amassait tout au tour à quelques dizaines de mètres du Draco, il arrêta sa machine, la verrouillant. Birdy sur l'épaule, il ouvrit son cockpit, prenant son câble de descente avec une appréhension qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subi à Victoria. Une fois au sol, il vit son ancien escadron le rejoindre alors que tous avaient retiré leurs casques.

\- Vous avez du succès Commandant, s'amusa Ulrick en voyant le public excité qu'il s'était rassemblé un peu plus loin.

Tous semblaient vouloir voir le pilote vedette de ZAFT, cherchant à regarder alors que l'escadron l'entourait.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Kira toujours surpris de provoquer une telle réaction. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

\- Vous êtes un grand modèle et un symbole pour les PLANTs et ZAFT tout entier monsieur, remarqua Jeremiah. Vous inspirez bien plus de monde que vous ne l'imaginez et en particulier dans l'armée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et j'en suis heureux mais ça me paraît toujours étrange, remarqua-t-il.

Tous autour de lui comprirent son sentiment, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais cherché reconnaissance, célébrité ou attention. Kira était humble et discret, ils le savaient bien et n'étaient pas étonnés de sentir sa gêne dans son statu de grande figure publique. Voyant que le Commandant était attendu, ils se mirent finalement en route vers leur comité d'accueil, l'adolescent marchant fièrement devant. Avançant, il retira son casque, Birdy voletant un peu autour de lui pour se reposer ensuite sur son épaule alors qu'il secouait la tête pour écarter ses cheveux ébouriffés de son visage. Et à cet instant, tous avaient leurs regards fixés sur lui, beaucoup découvrant pour la première fois le visage de l'Hirondelle de Junius et comme tous, la première fois, ils étaient surpris par son jeune âge. Kira les ignora, s'arrêtant devant l'officier qui l'attendait, le saluant alors que les pilotes autour de lui en faisaient de même. Tous se mirent finalement au repos et l'officier lui souhaita un bon retour sur les PLANTs. Il lui présenta ensuite l'homme au costard qui était envoyé par le Conseil. Celui-ci le salua, très heureux de le rencontrer, puis il lui expliqua qu'il était attendu en fin de journée au Conseil pour un rapport sur la situation sur Terre. Il lui annonça ensuite qu'il aurait quelques jours de permission avant qu'on lui transmette de nouvelles consignes. Il lui présenta ensuite le pilote qui les accompagnait. L'homme était grand et carré d'épaule, la silhouette athlétique. Il devait avoir un peu moins de trente ans, il était bronzé, les cheveux courts d'un bruns sombre et les yeux d'un beau vert.

\- Je vous présente le capitaine Léonard Triban, annonça-t-il.

\- Enchanté Capitaine, sourit alors doucement Kira.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer en personne Commandant Lorenne, répondit l'homme avec un respect palpable mais sobre.

\- Le Capitaine est pilote de MS comme vous et c'est un bon soldat, expliqua l'envoyé du conseil. Il a été choisi par le Général Lorenne et par le Chancelier, dit-il en surprenant Kira. Il a reçu pour mission de vous accompagner partout où vous irez à partir de maintenant pour vous servir d'escorte, dit-il sérieusement. Malheureusement, vous avez aussi des ennemis sur les PLANTs, déplora l'homme alors que tous écoutaient avec attention. Le Général, le Chancelier et une bonne partie du Conseil ne veut plus risquer votre vie après ce qu'il s'est passé à Victoria il y a un mois et ils ont donc décidé de vous assigner un garde du corps. Le Capitaine Triban a été choisi pour cela avec soin et il est tout à fait qualifié pour ce poste, assura-t-il. C'est aussi un très bon pilote qui pourra vous suivre. Il dispose d'un CGUE pour vous accompagner lorsque vous prendrez le Draco. Sa seule et unique mission est de veiller à votre sécurité.

Kira resta un instant surpris par cette annonce. Il savait qu'il serait escorté régulièrement maintenant alors que la consigne avait été clairement imposé depuis Victoria. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à l'être sur les PLANTs même. Il se sentit un peu gêné de monopoliser ainsi le temps de l'homme juste pour lui mais il ne protesta pas, sachant qu'il en avait besoin même si cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. On l'avait prévenu que cette mesure serait imposée et il s'était fait à l'idée. Et dans un sens, cela le rassurait alors que l'attaque qui avait récemment subi lui restait bien en mémoire. Pour preuve, il appréhendait maintenant chaque descente de son MS même s'il se savait en totale sécurité. Il observa l'homme un moment. Il semblait calme et maîtrisé et il avait l'air impressionnant.

\- Et bien il me semble que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble Capitaine, s'amusa-t-il.

\- En effet monsieur, sourit celui-ci. Mais c'est un honneur pour moi, assura-t-il.

\- Le Capitaine sera avec vous vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept, reprit l'homme. Le Général Lorenne a déjà pris ses dispositions pour lui donner une chambre chez vous, expliqua-t-il.

Et cela rassura d'emblée l'adolescent. Si son père allait jusqu'à lui ouvrir leur maison ainsi, il devait avoir confiance en lui.

\- Pour ce qui est des jours à venir, continua l'envoyé du conseil, vous aurez votre temps pour vous après le rapport de ce soir. Vous recevrez vos consignes sous peu mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous serez rappelé sur Maius 4 afin de travailler sur le Draco et ses performances, expliqua-t-il sans étonner Kira qui s'y attendait. Je crois que le Colonel Bravius souhaite aussi vous inviter pour une petite visite au centre d'entraînement.

Pendant un moment, l'homme lui donna tout un tas d'informations sur ce que l'on attendait de lui prochainement, lui annonçant aussi qu'il était attendu dés le lendemain pour un check-up physique complet à l'hôpital d'Aprilius. À peine avait il fini que l'officier recevait un appel pour annoncer que les procédures étaient terminées et que l'Hirondelle pouvait désormais gagner Aprilius et voyager librement dans les colonies avec sa machine. Sachant qu'il était attendu au Conseil le soir même, Kira décida de ne pas s'attarder, embarrassé aussi par le public qui les entourait de loin et qui était concentré sur lui. L'envoyé du Conseil et l'officier le libérèrent sans rechigner, comprenant qu'il voulait rentrer un peu chez lui après des mois et des mois de mobilisation et de combat intensif sur le terrain. L'adolescent se tourna ensuite vers son ancien escadron qui était resté avec lui. Il les salua un à un avec le sourire, leur promettant qu'ils se reverraient rapidement pour repasser un peu de temps ensemble. Tous lui conseillèrent de se reposer, inquiet alors qu'ils le voyaient affaiblis, puis ils le raccompagnèrent vers le Draco. Entre temps, les GINN avaient été évacués vers les hangars et un CGUE avait été sorti, Kira comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la machine du Capitaine Triban. Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs suivi de près alors que l'adolescent avait remarqué qu'il était armé. L'homme attendit qu'il soit bien à l'abri dans son cockpit pour gagner le sien et quelques instants plus tard, les deux MS décollaient pour se diriger vers la sortie de la colonie, laissant là un beau public ravi d'avoir vu le Draco et son pilote légendaire.

Seulement dans l'assistance, il y avait une personne. Une personne se tenant un peu à l'arrière. Une personne présentement terriblement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Asran Zala se tenait là, se remettant avec mal de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ayant bien du mal à y croire. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'il était sorti de la formation militaire de base avec l'uniforme rouge. Il avait été assigné à l'escadron Le Creuset avec quatre de ses camarades, Isaac, Dearka, Nicol et Rusty. Il en était ravi, le Commandant Le Creuset étant reconnu chez ZAFT. Et présentement, leur vaisseau, le Vesalius était à la préparation pour partir en mission d'ici deux semaines. Il était venu aujourd'hui pour rendre la machine qu'il pilotait jusque là alors que le Vesalius se vidait de ses MS pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il s'apprêtait à repartir pour Aprilius lorsqu'il avait aperçu le Draco qui arrivait. Très surpris, il ne s'était même pas posé la question, avançant vers l'aire d'atterrissage où la machine de légende se posait avec l'espoir de voir son pilote. Il admirait l'Hirondelle qui avait en grande partie motivé son engagement comme pour beaucoup de jeunes soldats. Le Commandant Lorenne était un modèle pour lui de par son excellence mais surtout de par sa grande âme, son sens du sacrifice et de la protection de tous, par son combat pour la paix. Le jour de la mort de sa mère, voir ce pilote seul se battre comme un forcené pour tenter de sauver Junius Sept l'avait retourné. Il l'avait admiré pour ça. Voir qu'il avait risqué sa vie ainsi en dépit de la tâche impossible l'avait réconforté alors qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour tenter de sauver sa mère envers et contre tout. Pour cela, il le respectait beaucoup. Le voir ainsi seul contre tous l'avait chamboulé. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver seul ainsi dans une telle situation ? C'était aussi un peu cela, en plus de la tragédie, qui l'avait fait réagir et qui l'avait décidé à s'engager. Les PLANTs avaient besoin de soldats.

Comme beaucoup, l'Hirondelle de Junius était un modèle pour lui alors qu'il avait suivis tout son parcours. Le Commandant Lorenne était une idole chez ZAFT et en particulier chez les pilotes qui connaissaient mieux que personne la difficulté du pilotage de MS. Et comme beaucoup, c'était dans l'espoir de lui ressembler qu'il avait travaillé. Il avait espéré avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour en personne. Par Lacus, il savait qu'il était très jeune et cela l'intriguait beaucoup alors qu'il n'en savait guère davantage. Alors en le voyant arriver ainsi, il n'avait pas cru à sa chance. Il avait accouru pour voir le Draco atterrir tranquillement devant cinq GINN. Observant le MS avec fascination, il ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point il était usé et abîmé, y voyant le reflet direct des nombreux combats acharnés menés par son pilote d'exception. La machine faisait peine à voir, restant pourtant la plus impressionnante qu'il ait vu. Avec cela, il se souvint de la vidéo qui avait retourné PLANT un mois plus tôt, celle de la tentative d'assassinat subie par l'Hirondelle. Comme tous, il avait été outré et paniqué, furieux contre l'Alliance. Le Commandant en voyait décidément de toute les couleurs et il espérait pouvoir l'aider à son niveau pour mettre fin à cette guerre au plus vite.

Ce fut avec une attention redoublée qu'il le regarda descendre de sa machine, le trouvant un peu frêle mais il était loin alors il ne sut pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Il le vit être entouré des pilotes de GINN, cherchant un meilleur point de vu pour le voir comme tout le public rassemblé rapidement mais qui n'approchait pourtant pas à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres. Et puis finalement, il le vit s'avancer tranquillement, entouré des cinq pilotes plus grands que lui. L'Hirondelle avait alors amorcé un geste pour retirer son casque et une chose avait attiré son attention. Un petit objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là et qui voleta un instant autour du Commandant. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il eut l'impression de voir Birdy, le petit oiseau qu'il avait offert à son meilleur ami. Kira. Kira lui manquait tant alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il restait pourtant son meilleur ami à ses yeux. Il pensait beaucoup à lui dernièrement alors que l'Hirondelle et la description que Lacus en avait fait lui donnait l'impression que l'on parlait du gentil et généreux garçon qu'il avait connu sur la Lune. Il se dit que son ami lui manquait vraiment lorsqu'il eut l'impression de reconnaître Birdy. Pourtant, ce fut un choc sans nom qui le figea sur place lorsqu'il découvrit le visage du pilote numéros un de ZAFT. Pendant un moment, il n'osa y croire, se disant qu'il devait disjoncter. Déconnecté de la réalité, il l'avait regardé s'avancer vers son comité d'accueil et discuter avec eux longuement pour repartir ensuite en compagnie d'un CGUE. Atterré, il avait regardé le Draco disparaître et il lui fallut encore un moment pour que l'information fasse son chemin dans sa tête. Le Commandant Lorenne, l'Hirondelle de Junius, n'était autre que Kira, son Kira.

Loin de cela, Kira et son garde avaient rejoint Aprilius One. Leurs MS avaient rapidement trouvé leur place dans les hangar à MS et ils étaient allés se changer, discutant. Kira avait alors appris que le Capitaine Triban avait servi à bord du Nadal lors de la Saint Valentin Sanglante et qu'il n'était donc pas très loin de lui ce jour fatidique. L'homme semblait beaucoup le respecter mais il ne lui posait pas de question et restait tranquille à ses côtés, sa sérénité apaisante pour l'adolescent. Ils firent connaissance tranquillement en repassant leurs uniformes, Kira ayant reçu un nouvel ensemble blanc avec ses ornements dorés pour remplacer celui adapté au désert. Léonard en portait un noir et comme Kira, il semblait aimer être impeccable. Une fois changé, ils quittèrent le spatio port sans être importuné, l'adolescent sentant la grande vigilance de son garde le suivant de près. Ils prirent une voiture et bientôt Kira avait sa maison en vu, se détendant alors et se disant que ce n'était pas si mal de rentrer un peu. À l'entrée, il vit qu'il était attendu par Lacus, Natasha et le personnel de la maison qui sourit très largement lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule.

Il fut surpris de voir Lacus accourir les larmes aux yeux pour venir le serrer dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Étonné, il comprit pourtant lorsqu'elle murmura qu'elle l'avait cru mort en voyant la vidéo un mois plus tôt. Touché par son inquiétude et sa peur pour lui, il lui rendit délicatement son étreinte, la rassurant en disant qu'il allait bien. Elle se calma alors remarquant pourtant qu'il avait maigri et qu'il semblait fatigué. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, ce fut au tour de Natasha de le serrer dans ses bras et il la rassura à son tour. Il alla ensuite saluer tout le monde, heureux de les retrouver après la longue séparation et tous semblèrent ravi de le revoir en personne et bien en vie, lui confiant leur inquiétude depuis la tentative d'assassinat. Ils le firent entrer et on le débarrassa bien vite de sa valise. Rapidement, il alla s'installer dans sa véranda favorite avec Lacus, discutant un peu.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'en profiter très longtemps alors que l'heure de sa convocation au Conseil Suprême approchait. Il repartit alors avec le Capitaine, gagnant bientôt le centre d'Aprilius et l'immeuble abritant le conseil. Il y entra fièrement, suivis de son garde. Il se présenta à l'accueil et il fut très vite conduit vers une salle d'attente non loin de la salle du Conseil. Il y patienta quelques instants avant de voir son père arriver. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Wilfried l'avait enfermé dans ses bras avec force, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Envahit par la chaleur réconfortante de son père, Kira lui rendit immédiatement le geste, se blottissant un peu dans son étreinte solide et un peu paniquée.

\- Vous m'avez terriblement manqué papa, murmura-t-il.

\- À moi aussi Kira. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit l'homme.

Il le garda encore un moment contre lui avant de reculer un peu, les mains posées sur ses épaules alors qu'il le scrutait en tout sens.

\- Bon sang Kira, s'alarma-t-il. Combien de kilos as-tu perdu ? Demanda-t-il sous l'attention discrète du Capitaine qui s'était un peu reculé.

\- J'ai été très occupé, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, ajouta l'homme inquiet.

Le pilote ne dit rien, souriant simplement de son air rassurant et Wilfried le serra de nouveau contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en jugulant avec mal son angoisse. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir de nouveau avec lui sur les PLANTs sachant qu'il ne repartirait pas tout de suite. Après l'incident à Victoria et le passage en revu du lourd travail assigné au jeune pilote, on avait décidé de vraiment lui trouver quelque chose de plus calme au moins pour un moment. Depuis son engagement, Kira ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde en dehors des périodes où il y avait été forcé pour blessure. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps, le médecin était formel et il était hors de question de perdre l'Hirondelle. Le Commandement avait alors décidé de le faire revenir pour un moment, lui confiant un poste de pilote d'essai et de conseiller concepteur pour le projet Draco, sachant qu'il était aussi un ingénieur de génie. Et cela au moins le temps qu'il reprenne un peu de force et tant que sa présence sur un champ de bataille n'était pas indispensable. Ceux de son côté au Conseil y avaient vu un moyen de lui permettre de se reposer et de le protéger, et ceux contre lui, un moyen de l'éloigner un peu des champs de batailles et de freiner sa popularité grandissante.

Depuis Victoria, elle avait encore pris de l'ampleur. Et encore davantage depuis que l'on avait récemment révélé ce qu'il s'était passé réellement le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante et le fiasco engendré par Gaymerick. L'enquête à ce sujet était terminée, comme le procès en cours martiale. Gaymerick avait été condamné à mort et Kira ne préférait pas y penser ou y réfléchir. L'affaire entièrement tirée au clair, on avait révélé la vérité et Kira n'en n'avait que plus gagné en admiration et en respect, tous réalisant qu'il avait été abandonné par son Capitaine et pourtant, il s'était battu seul jusqu'au bout. Aussi, les opposants à Siegel Clyne soutenu par l'Hirondelle voulait voir le jeune homme un peu remiser au placard, espérant y parvenir au moins pour un temps en rapatriant le pilote. Heureusement pour eux, Kira ne jouait pas du tout de sa notoriété et ne se montrait pas en public. Mais dans un autre sens, cela lui attirait davantage de respect par cette humilité et cette discrétion.

Personne ne s'était donc opposé à son retour sur les PLANTs et cela allait parfaitement à Wilfried. Il savait que Kira n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui mais pour le moment, il devait penser à lui et se reposer. Voir son fils si maigre et faible l'inquiétait horriblement. Mais il était bien en vie, là dans ses bras et il se promit de veiller sur lui et de l'aider autant que possible. Il le tint un moment, terminant de chasser les images de son fils prenant cette balle à Victoria et qui le hantaient depuis. Puis il le relâcha de nouveau venant embrasser son front et remarquant qu'il avait grandi un peu. Ce ne fut qu'alors que les deux hommes remarquèrent que Siegel les avait rejoint, se tenant à l'écart pour les laisser se retrouver. À sa vue Kira se mit au garde à vous et l'homme lui fit signe de se détendre. Il s'avança en souriant lui tendant amicalement la main et l'adolescent la serra en souriant légèrement.

\- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Kira, dit-il alors en l'observant.

\- Moi aussi monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez à venir dés ce soir alors que vous rentrez à peine mais vous serez tranquille ensuite pour quelques jours, remarqua l'homme.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, c'est mon travail, rassura-t-il simplement avec calme. Il s'agit d'un rapport sur la situation Terrienne c'est cela ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Le Conseil a des questions pour vous sur ce qu'il se passe là bas. Nous recevons bien sûr des rapports réguliers de Gibraltar et nous avons lu les vôtres mais nous souhaiterions en parler avec vous de vive voix, surtout que vous avez eu l'occasion d'aller sur presque tout les fronts actifs.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je dois vous prévenir Commandant, reprit alors Siegel, une bonne moitié du Conseil tire désormais vers une politique radicale. Je le déplore mais le Conseiller Zala mène le mouvement et nous ne nous entendons de moins en moins bien, soupira-t-il. Il a été très touché par la perte de sa femme à Junius Sept, dit-il en voyant le regard de l'Hirondelle se faire douloureux.

Wilfried passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sachant qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il n'avait toujours pas encaissé la tragédie.

\- Il s'est fortement radicalisé depuis comme beaucoup, continua Siegel. Si nous arrivions à garder le contrôle jusque là, nous perdons désormais du terrain. La guerre fait peur à la population et s'ils ne sont pas pour des solutions ultra radicales, ils ne veulent pas non plus que nous restions passifs et sur la défense. Malgré nos efforts, on réclame plus d'actions marquantes et les radicaux en profitent pour gagner en influence. Ils n'exposent pas leurs idées les plus extrêmes, se contentant d'un discours plus doux pour gagner l'opinion publique qui n'est pas pour un bain de sang, mais nous perdons notre influence. Une grande partie de la population respecte encore nos idées pacifistes mais ils réclament aussi que nous imposions davantage notre force. Ils ont peur pour leur sécurité et je peux le comprendre.

\- Moi aussi, concéda Kira. Sans réaction positive de l'Alliance face à nos efforts, il va être difficile pour la population de continuer à accepter notre passivité. À force d'être attaqué, ils vont vouloir que l'on réponde.

\- C'est cela, acquiesça Siegel.

\- Ce n'est pas la solution, soupira Kira. S'engager là dedans nous mènerait à une autre catastrophe.

\- Peut-être mais la guerre fait peur et la population n'est pas patiente face à elle, répondit le Chancelier. Nos victoires jusque là leur fait penser qu'un acte de force imposerait la paix.

\- On impose pas la paix par la force, murmura Kira.

\- J'en suis bien conscient mais les gens le croient. Les radicaux en profitent et gagnent en influence. J'ai peur qu'ils parviennent à mettre leurs idées en œuvre au final.

\- Que peut-on y faire ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne dépend pas de nous, soupira Siegel. Toutes nos tentatives diplomatiques ont échoué. L'Alliance est hermétique à toute proposition autre que notre reddition et c'est inenvisageable. Sans effort de leur part, tout reste bloqué et la patience arrive à ses limites chez les civils qui ont l'impression que rien n'évolue. Malgré nos appels au calme et à la non violence, on tend de plus en plus vers une solution plus ferme. Une grande partie de la population vous admire et vous écoute Kira mais d'un autre côté, des événements comme l'attaque que vous avez subi à Victoria et toute les batailles où vous mettez votre vie en danger les incite aussi à vouloir la fin de cette guerre. La tentative d'assassinat sur vous à fait grandir la colère de ceux qui vous admirent. Pour la population, une attaque sur vous, c'est une attaque qu'ils prennent pour eux et je pense que beaucoup veulent aussi vous défendre en réclamant qu'une solution rapide soit trouvée même si elle doit être plus radicale que celle que vous prônez. Je le déplore mais comme j'ai tendance à m'appuyer sur votre popularité, les radicaux le font aussi. Le Conseiller Zala s'est servi de l'attaque pour donner une raison de plus aux gens de réagir plus violemment pour punir cette atteinte contre leur héros.

\- Je vois, soupira Kira qui ne savait qu'y faire.

Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Les choses se présentaient mal et il ne savait pas comment rectifier la situation.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas Kira, tenta de rassurer le Chancelier en voyant son inquiétude. Nous n'allons pas laisser tomber si facilement, assura-t-il en le faisant sourire doucement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez bien imaginer que les radicaux du Conseil ne vous approuvent pas. Certains vous respectent beaucoup même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec vous et d'autres vous sont hostiles. C'est le cas du Conseiller Zala. Ne soyez pas surpris si vous recevez quelques piques, n'y prêtez pas attention. Ne vous laissez pas atteindre.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, intérieurement coupable et triste. Le père d'Asran le détestait pour ne pas avoir sauvé sa femme. Il comprenait, il s'en voulait tellement pour ça. Ça ne lui faisait que plus penser que son ami devait le haïr et cela lui brisait le cœur. Ce fut l'étreinte de son père qui le rassura un peu et il se redressa, chassant son trouble que les deux hommes n'avaient pourtant pas ratés. Ils discutèrent un moment et ils parlèrent aussi un peu du Capitaine Triban qui fut intégré aux échanges. Wilfried expliqua qu'il l'avait choisi lui même présentant un peu son parcourt. Léonard était entré chez ZAFT à ses débuts et il en avait presque vingt neuf maintenant. Il était un bon pilote, un bon soldat et un homme très impliqué, adhérant aux idées de l'actuel Chancelier et particulièrement à celle de l'Hirondelle qu'il admirait depuis Junius Sept. Orphelin, il avait fait passer sa carrière avant le reste, n'ayant alors aucune famille et cela lui permettait de rester auprès de l'adolescent constamment alors qu'il avait accepté cette charge avec joie. Et il était ravi de voir que Kira semblait réellement aussi gentil qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sa réputation n'avait pas l'air erronée, loin de là. Et finalement, il fut l'heure du Conseil.

Kira se retrouva alors face au gouvernement de PLANTs au complet, se tenant droit et fier sans montrer son anxiété. Il était seul face aux douze Conseillers et aux autres fonctionnaires dont son père debout non loin de Siegel, dans l'ombre. Seul la grande table ronde du Conseil était dans la lumière. On lui donna finalement la parole et il commença son long rapport. Il parla d'abord de l'aspect militaire pour passer ensuite à l'aspect humanitaire. Il parla avec précision et assurance, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait avec calme. Il repéra sans mal l'hostilité de certains dont celle de Patrick Zala qui le touchait plus que tout autre. Ce fut très long mais il arriva finalement au bout, ses jambes douloureuses d'être resté debout et immobile si longtemps. Il était épuisé, s'étant rendu compte qu'il fatiguait horriblement vite ces derniers temps. Il savait désormais que Patrick Zala lui tenait fortement rancœur. Cela était palpable pour tous et le pilote sensible ne l'avait pas manqué, le ressentant profondément. Il y avait aussi la Conseillère de Junius, Louise Leitner, qui semblait vraiment le détester et celui d'October, Herman Gould. Tout trois étaient très radicaux. Parmi ces derniers, ils y en avaient qui le respectaient pourtant, comme Ezalia Joule, Conseillère de Martius qui lui apporta un peu d'appui lorsque Pactick Zala tenta de le mettre en difficulté, l'attaquant un peu sur ses idées pacifistes. La dame aux cheveux d'argents avait alors ramené le débat sur leur véritable sujet, ne laissant pas place à une attaque sur l'adolescent. Siegel et plusieurs de ses partisans l'appuyèrent très vite et la discussion fut ramenée sur son rapport et la situation terrienne.

\- Bien, le Conseil vous remercie d'avoir répondu si vite à sa convocation Commandant, remercia finalement le Chancelier prenant une allure plus protocolaire qu'à son habitude avec lui. Vos observations nous sont précieuses. Je parle aussi au nom du Conseil et je pense des PLANTs tout entier pour vous remercier des efforts que vous avez incessamment fournis pour nous ces derniers temps. Nous savons que nous vous en avons demandé beaucoup ces derniers mois.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir monsieur, répondit-il simplement en faisant naître des sourires touchés par son humilité.

\- Et nous vous en remercions, répondit-il. Nous allons maintenant vous libérer et vous laisser profiter un peu de votre permission. De nouveau ordres vous seront transmis sous peu. Vous pouvez y aller.

Kira salua alors pour ensuite quitter la grande salle, retrouvant le Capitaine Triban juste derrière la porte. Il était tard et le voyant un peu plus épuisé, l'homme lui proposa de rentrer tout de suite. Kira ne se fit pas prier et laissa l'homme le ramener chez lui. Une fois rentré, il fut tenté de rejoindre immédiatement son lit mais Natasha le poussa d'abord à aller manger et il se laissa faire, somnolant déjà. Puis la dame l'accompagna à sa chambre, toujours suivis par son garde qui dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Elle l'aida à se changer, le mettant ensuite au lit et l'adolescent s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Elle ferma les rideaux et sortit, refermant la porte.

\- Il a l'air à bout de force, remarqua le Capitaine qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

\- Kira est comme ça. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui, remarqua la dame. Mais c'est vrai, il a besoin de se reposer maintenant.

À suivre...


	12. XII- Le créateur de Birdy

x

Chapitre 12 :

Le Créateur de Birdy

Le lendemain de son rapport au Conseil, ce fut Wilfried qui vint réveiller son fils pour l'emmener à sa visite à l'hôpital. Il avait libéré sa journée dans le seul but de l'accompagner, inquiet pour sa santé. Il vint donc le réveiller en douceur et malgré la longue nuit qu'il venait d'avoir, Kira semblait encore très fatigué, les yeux cernés. Cela l'angoissait beaucoup bien que l'adolescent ne s'en plaigne pas et tente de minimiser pour rassurer tout le monde. Il le réveilla donc et il l'accompagna à la table du petit déjeuner, le cuisinier s'étant particulièrement appliqué après avoir vu la maigreur du jeune pilote la veille. Le Capitaine Triban était là, discret alors qu'il était levé depuis un moment, assurant son rôle de garde avec le plus grand des sérieux. Le Commandant alla ensuite s'habiller, passant une tenue civile alors qu'il était officiellement en permission. Vêtu d'un jean, d'une paire de basket et d'un haut branché, il avait alors l'air d'un adolescent ordinaire loin du militaire de carrière qu'il était déjà.

Bientôt, le Général, son fils et le garde de celui-ci, tout trois habillés en civil, étaient en route pour l'hôpital où on attendait le Commandant. Et ce fut le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui après la Saint Valentin Sanglante qui les reçut, Kira heureux de le revoir alors qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir tiré d'affaire après la tragédie. L'homme emmena alors l'adolescent pour plusieurs heures d'examen et ce ne fut qu'en début d'après midi qu'il livra son verdict, recevant Kira et son père dans son bureau, le Capitaine gardant la porte. Le médecin fut très clair, imposant avec gravité au jeune homme de prendre du repos, le trouvant dans un état de faiblesse et de maigreur inquiétant. Ses conclusions étaient sans appel : Kira devait se reposer et s'éloigner des champs de batailles un moment. Il lui parla longuement, lui recommandant de veiller à son sommeil, de bien manger, d'éviter le stress et de se détendre le plus possible. S'attendant un peu à ces conclusions déjà entraperçues avec le médecin de Banadiya, Kira ne fut pas surpris, assurant qu'il suivrait les recommandations qu'il lui faisait. Cela fait, Wilfried emmena son fils manger au restaurant avec le Capitaine, le ramenant ensuite à la maison pour passer le reste de l'après midi avec lui au calme.

Le lendemain, Kira était invité par Lacus chez elle et il s'y rendit avec joie pour de nombreuses heures sereines qu'ils passèrent dans les beaux jardins de la demeure Clyne, discutant de sujets sans importances ou restant silencieux pour profiter du silence et de la tranquillité régnant là. Ce fut avec joie que Kira écouta la demoiselle chanter un peu, se détendant et s'endormant même dans son fauteuil au son de sa voix douce. Et ce fut en souriant que Lacus le regarda se reposer, heureuse de le savoir de retour en sécurité sur PLANT. Un peu plus loin, le garde du jeune homme surveillait les environs avec attention, gardant aussi un œil attentif sur l'adolescent.

Ce jour là, c'était déterminé qu'Asran avait pris la route du Conseil sur Aprilius. Après avoir vu Kira sur Martius Sept, il avait eu bien du mal à se remettre du choc de sa découverte. Pourtant, il en était certain : c'était bien son Kira qu'il avait vu. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille même si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu, presque six ans. Et puis il y avait Birdy qu'il avait finalement bel et bien reconnu. Il avait passé la soirée et la journée suivante à y penser, intégrant l'information et se posant des dizaines et même des centaines de questions. Mais au final, une seule chose s'était imposée : il voulait voir Kira, lui parler, le retrouver. Retrouver son ami d'enfance si précieux, terriblement heureux à l'idée de le revoir. Et il voulait aussi savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve là aujourd'hui. Ne sachant pas trop comment reprendre contact avec son meilleur ami, il avait opté pour le plus simple à ses yeux : parler au Général Lorenne désormais affiché comme le père de Kira, cela l'intriguant d'ailleurs énormément. C'était dans ce but qu'il se rendait aujourd'hui au Conseil, vêtu civilement alors que ce n'était pas le militaire qui parlerait.

Sachant que la séance du jour se terminait dans l'après midi, il gagna le bâtiment, prétextant d'avoir besoin de voir son père à sa sortie du Conseil. On le laissa passer sans trop de problème et il se posta dans un coin, choisissant un couloir que les participants au Conseil empruntaient forcément en sortant. Il dut patienter un moment mais ils sortirent finalement. Il se cacha en voyant son père arriver, guettant ensuite le Général. Celui-ci se fit désirer mais il apparut finalement marchant seul dans le couloir qui avait été rapidement déserté. Des voix s'élevaient encore dans la salle du Conseil et il reconnut celle du Chancelier qui devait encore être occupé. Il ne s'y intéressa pourtant guère, se concentrant sur le Général qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Il s'approcha alors :

\- Bonjour Général Lorenne, salua-t-il doucement.

L'homme plongé dans ses pensées se redressa et s'arrêta alors pour le regarder, le reconnaissant immédiatement. Bien sûr il connaissait le fils de Patrick qu'il avait rencontré de rares fois du temps où l'homme était encore proche de Siegel.

\- Bonjour Asran, salua-t-il, comment allez vous ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu.

\- Je vais bien monsieur merci, répondit-il. Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps.

\- J'ai appris que vous vous étiez engagé, remarqua l'homme. C'est tout à votre honneur mais faîte attention à vous lorsque vous serez en mission, dit-il avec réelle sollicitude.

\- Je le ferais monsieur, assura-t-il touché par son attention.

\- Si vous voulez voir votre père, je crois qu'il est parti avant moi, renseigna Wilfried.

\- Non, en faîte, c'est vous que je souhaitais rencontrer, annonça-t-il en intriguant l'adulte.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Un peu fébrile, Asran respira un coup avant de reprendre la parole :

\- J'aimerais rencontrer votre fils et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'aider, demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup de monde aimerais rencontrer mon fils monsieur Zala et vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le demander, annonça l'homme avec un grand sérieux. Je sais qu'il est une star pour beaucoup de monde et que beaucoup aimeraient l'approcher et lui parler. Mais mon fils aime sa tranquillité et son anonymat. La guerre n'est pas un jeu pour lui ni un moyen de se rendre célèbre. Il vient à peine de rentrer de la Terre et il mérite un peu de calme. Même si vous êtes le fils d'un Conseiller, je vous demanderais de le laisser. Je n'organise de rencontre avec lui pour personne. Il n'est pas une vedette de la chanson ou un acteur, c'est un soldat.

\- Je sais monsieur, répondit-il doucement, mais ce n'est pas en tant qu'admirateur ou fan de votre fils que je vous demande cela, expliqua-t-il. Mais en tant qu'ami.

\- En tant qu'ami ? Releva le Général intrigué. Je connais tout les amis de mon fils et je ne pense pas que vous en fassiez parti, remarqua-t-il.

\- Alors il ne vous a pas dit, comprit l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis le créateur de Birdy monsieur, lâcha-t-il.

Wilfried écarquilla les yeux de choc face à cette annonce, assimilant ensuite ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna-t-il.

\- J'ai fabriqué Birdy pour Kira et c'est moi qui lui ait offert sur la Lune il y a des années de cela, expliqua-t-il. Mais à l'époque, il portait un autre nom, remarqua-t-il tout bas en ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

Très surpris, Wilfried accorda toute son attention au jeune homme devant lui. Il avait toujours été curieux à propos de Birdy. Il savait que son créateur était très important pour Kira et que le petit oiseau était tout ce qu'il lui restait de ce précieux ami dont son fils ne parlait jamais. Il avait toujours eu l'air un peu torturé lorsqu'on abordait le sujet. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait des réponses aujourd'hui. Voulant tirer cela au clair, il fit signe à Asran de le suivre, celui-ci acquiesçant. En silence, le pas rapide, il l'emmena à l'extérieur. Ils prirent une voiture et le Général les conduisit dans un parc calme et tranquille. Il entraîna l'adolescent dans un recoin abrité où il était sûr de ne pas être écouté et ils s'installèrent sur un banc face à face.

\- Comment connaissez vous mon fils Asran ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient restés silencieux jusque là.

\- J'ai rencontré Kira quand nous avions cinq six ans, raconta-t-il alors. Il portait le nom de Yamato à l'époque, se souvint-il avec nostalgie sous le regard attentif du Général.

Personne ne savait cela. Peu connaissaient le premier nom de son fils, alors il y avait peu de chance que l'adolescent mente et franchement, il n'en n'avait pas l'air.

\- Mon père m'avait envoyé étudier à Copernicus et Kira et moi étions dans la même classe, continua-t-il. On est devenu ami. Les meilleurs amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami que lui, sourit-il. Et le je considère toujours comme tel. On était tout le temps ensemble et je passais beaucoup de temps chez lui à l'époque alors que j'étais séparé de mes parents. Et puis quand les choses se sont compliquées pour les Coordinateurs, mon père m'a rapatrié sur les PLANTs. C'était environs quatre ans après notre rencontre. J'ai fabriqué Birdy pour lui pour le réconforter. Il pleurait comme une madeleine quand je lui ai annoncé que je devais partir, s'amusa-t-il avec un regard doux. Il a toujours été trop sensible, remarqua-t-il en faisant sourire Wilfried. Quand on s'est séparé, on s'est promis de se retrouver un jour, Kira voulait me rejoindre sur PLANT. Je n'ai jamais plus eu de nouvelles, dit-il l'air douloureux. Et puis avant hier, j'étais sur Martius Sept lorsqu'il y est venu avec le Draco. J'ai vu son visage et Birdy, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. J'aimerais lui parler Général Lorenne, s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il.

Le Général le regarda longuement, comprenant mais se demandant s'il devait ou non répondre à cette demande. Kira savait qu'il travaillait avec Patrick Zala et qu'il pouvait connaître un peu son fils, pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien demandé à son sujet.

\- Votre père déteste Kira, vous devez le savoir, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais et je le déplore, répondit Asran. Je me suis bien disputé avec lui à ce sujet. Sachez que ce n'est pas mon cas. Même avant de découvrir que l'Hirondelle de Junius était mon Kira, je l'admirais déjà et le respectais beaucoup. Il m'a inspiré et si mon père lui reproche la mort de ma mère, je suis totalement contre cette vision des choses. Pour moi, il a été d'un grand réconfort. Savoir et voir sur les images qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour risquer sa vie ainsi et tout tenter pour protéger ma mère m'a fait un peu de bien. J'ai bien vu qu'il était impossible pour lui d'éviter cette catastrophe. Il a déjà réalisé des miracles ce jour là et je ne lui en veux pas un instant. J'ai même rêvé de le remercier en personne pour cela.

Son émotion était palpable alors qu'il expliquait cela et Wilfried ne put le nier.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler monsieur. Kira est mon meilleur ami. Je veux le revoir et le retrouver.

\- Il n'a jamais parlé de vous, pourtant il sait que je travaille avec votre père, remarqua le Général.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui et je ne le demanderais à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Mais j'ai réfléchis à cela aussi. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à me voir s'il était sur PLANT. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Je ne sais pas comment ou quand vous avez rencontré Kira mais si à son arrivée sur PLANT il avait déjà l'idée de s'engager, c'est sûrement cela qui l'a freiné. Lorsque nous étions ensemble sur la Lune, lui et moi discutions souvent de la situation et nous étions tout deux totalement contre le fait de devenir soldat. Nous ne savions pas à l'époque, nous ne comprenions pas, dit-il en baissant le regard. Nous traitions les soldats de brutes et nous pensions que la paix pouvait s'obtenir sans conflit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change d'avis, pour moi, ça a été Junius Sept, mais il a dû croire que je n'approuverais pas son choix.

Le Général considéra la théorie et ça ressemblait bien à Kira de faire ça. Il ne savait même pas que le fils de Patrick Zala s'était engagé lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quand exactement Kira avait commencé à envisager une carrière militaire mais il aurait parié sur le fait que cela précédait sa rencontre avec lui. Le déclencheur pour Kira avait été la mort de ses parents, cela ne le surprendrait donc pas. Craignant de perdre l'amitié d'Asran, il avait donc renoncé à le revoir et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il tenait tant à Birdy et que le petit oiseau était une des seule chose capable de lui remonter le moral comme seule la présence d'un ami très proche savait le faire. Et si Asran disait vrai, il était cela pour Kira.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de me parler mais il a gardé Birdy alors... hésita l'adolescent.

\- Birdy est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde matériellement parlant, remarqua doucement l'homme en le faisant sourire. Si vous saviez à quel point il en prend soin. Il ne le quitte jamais même lorsqu'il va se battre. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui lui avait offert mais il m'avait dit que c'était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu qui lui avait fabriqué.

Asran sourit un peu plus, touché d'apprendre cela et de comprendre qu'il avait toujours l'amitié de Kira.

\- Mais vous savez, il a sûrement beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, remarqua le Général. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Au contraire monsieur, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, assura-t-il avec assurance en le surprenant. J'ai suivi le parcourt de l'Hirondelle. Bon sang, quand Lacus me parlait de lui, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « tiens, on dirait Kira. » ou « Kira aurait fait la même chose. », à chaque fois que l'on parlait de l'Hirondelle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Kira en me disant qu'il lui ressemblait drôlement. Kira a toujours été si doux, si gentil, si empathique à la douleur des autres, protecteur. Il a toujours été pacifiste. Même s'il est devenu militaire, il est toujours comme ça, il se bat pour la paix, il risque sa vie pour les autres. Je vous l'ai dit : l'Hirondelle n'arrêtait pas de me faire penser à lui. Je sais pourquoi aujourd'hui. Il prône la paix et le calme et il se donne sans compter, c'est tout lui, sourit-il. Quand à ses capacités de pilote, ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Il a toujours été le gars le plus intelligent que j'ai connu. S'il vous plaît Général, permettez moi de le voir.

Wilfried l'observa en réfléchissant. Il était évident qu'il connaissait très bien Kira, son discours parlait pour lui. Et puis il revit Kira chérir Birdy, se rassurer avec lui, pleurer avec lui. Il était évident que l'oiseau et à travers lui Asran, comptait énormément. Il décida alors de prendre le risque et de voir ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Très bien mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas lui porter le moindre préjudice, demanda-t-il. Si vous avez suivis le parcourt de l'Hirondelle, vous savez a quel point ces derniers mois ont été chargés pour lui. Il vient de rentrer et il est fatigué.

\- Je sais monsieur, j'ai vu l'état de Draco l'autre jour, la vidéo et tout le reste. Je vous promet que je ne lui ferais jamais aucun mal, jamais je ne le ferais. J'aimerais juste retrouver mon ami et s'il accepte, retrouver un contact avec lui. Kira a été et est toujours le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, un frère pour moi.

\- Je vous laisse le voir mais s'il refuse de vous parler, je vous mettrais moi même dehors et je vous empêcherais de l'approcher de nouveau. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair monsieur, merci, sourit-il.

L'homme regarda alors sa montre.

\- Il a passé la journée chez une amie, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison, constata-t-il. Venez, ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

Asran le suivit, souriant mais visiblement tendu. Ils reprirent la voiture et Wilfried l'emmena chez lui. Ils entrèrent, accueillis par Natasha.

\- Kira est-il rentré ? Demanda l'homme alors qu'elle les débarrassait.

\- Non monsieur mais il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien. Pouvez vous faire servir le thé dans le grand salon, s'il vous plaît. Et lorsque Kira rentrera, dîtes au personnel d'éviter cette pièce, demanda-t-il en l'intriguant. Je me charge du reste.

\- Oui monsieur.

En silence, l'homme conduit alors Asran vers le dit salon, celui-ci observant un peu la maison de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée de revoir Kira. Et si son ami ne voulait plus de lui? C'était là sa plus grande peur. Il s'assit et patienta avec le Général, se triturant les doigts alors que l'homme l'observait. Son inquiétude était palpable et il comprit alors que Kira était très important pour lui. Il espérait vraiment ne pas faire d'erreur, souhaitant que son fils retrouve cet ami qu'il semblait tant chérir à travers Birdy. Un moment plus tard, Natasha annonça que la voiture de Kira entrait dans le domaine et le Général lui demanda de diriger son fils vers le salon. Asran était alors tendu comme un arc, fixant la porte de la pièce. Celle-ci s'ouvrit finalement et il se leva prestement pour lui faire face. Une seconde plus tard, Kira apparaissait l'air détendu et curieux, suivis de près par le Capitaine Triban.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il se rende compte de la présence d'Asran et la scène se figea littéralement. Wilfried se leva, attentif et prêt à jeter le jeune homme dehors si son fils réagissait mal. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, Kira semblant avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, le visage peint de confusion. Et ce fut finalement Birdy qui brisa le silence, s'envolant en piaillant pour aller se poser sur l'épaule d'Asran. Celui-ci le regarda une seconde, se tournant ensuite vers son ami pour lui sourire avec douceur :

\- Bonjour Kira, salua-t-il.

\- Asran, bégaya celui-ci l'air de ne plus savoir comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je suis venu te voir, expliqua-t-il lentement. Il était temps non ? Ça fait presque six ans maintenant. Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-il avec émotion.

Tous virent alors les yeux de Kira se remplir de larmes alors qu'un léger sourire prenait finalement place sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante alors que ses larmes coulaient.

Soudain, Kira revit ces années après la mort de ses parents où il était seul avec Birdy, malmené et maltraité. Seul le souvenir d'Asran l'avait aidé à tenir alors. C'était son seul bonheur à l'époque, penser à Asran et à son amitié. Et depuis, Birdy et donc son créateur à travers lui avait toujours été un soutient inestimable en tout temps. Après la tragédie de Junius, seul Birdy avait pu soulager le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il n'avait pas son père et ses amis avec lui, lorsqu'il était seul dans son cockpit. Asran lui avait tellement manqué et aujourd'hui, il était là, devant lui, lui souriant comme autrefois et lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué, contrant toutes les idées de rejet qu'il s'était imaginé. Une montagne d'émotion lui tomba alors dessus. Des années de manque, de sentiments, de tristesse et de douleurs accumulées. Il craqua alors purement et simplement, s'écroulant sur ses genoux en faisant sursauter tout le monde, fondant en larmes. Asran n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour accourir vers lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Une seconde plus tard, Kira en faisait de même, le serrant dans une étreinte de fer et pleurant contre lui. Asran ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes à son tour, ressentant l'émotion de son ami alors qu'il était lui même retourné. Il avait tellement pensé à lui depuis leur séparation, tellement espéré le retrouver. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, avec la perte de sa mère et l'éloignement qu'il vivait avec son père, retrouver Kira était un bonheur sans nom. Il serra donc son ami qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Wilfried quand à lui, avait vu l'émotion déferler sur son fils, s'inquiétant de le voir s'écrouler ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger qu'Asran l'avait déjà rejoint et pris dans ses bras. Il fut agréablement surpris de le voir avoir un geste si attentionné envers son fils et plus encore quand celui-ci lui rendit l'étreinte avec force, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleurant le visage planté dans son cou. D'un geste, il demanda au Capitaine de s'éclipser et celui-ci sortit en silence, refermant derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Kira, répéta Asran sans le lâcher. Je suis très heureux de te revoir.

Il sentit son ami resserrer son étreinte, pleurant toujours avec force et il lui frotta le dos, retrouvant le fragile et sensible garçon qu'il avait toujours connu. Il se calma bien plus vite que lui, le gardant contre lui et tentant de l'apaiser à son tour alors qu'il se posait de nouveau un millier de questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, Kira ne semblait pas contre le fait de le revoir et cela le tranquillisa beaucoup. Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche, se remettant ensuite à frotter doucement le dos de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très mince, trop mince et cela témoignait encore plus des mois difficiles qu'il venait de vivre. Il fallut un long moment pour que Kira se calme enfin. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent mais il ne s'éloigna pas d'Asran qui sourit doucement :

\- Tu as toujours la larme aussi facile à ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il.

Kira s'écarta alors un peu, lui offrant un pâle sourire :

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si on allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil d'abord ? Proposa Asran.

Kira acquiesça et ils se relevèrent. Kira remarqua alors la présence de son père qui lui sourit doucement. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'installer dans un canapé, l'un près de l'autre, Birdy trônant encore sur l'épaule de son créateur. Wilfried s'assit juste en face, décidé à surveiller la conversation pour être sûr que ces retrouvailles impromptues ne feraient pas de mal à son fils.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Demanda de nouveau Kira qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Normalement les civils ne devraient pas...

\- Je ne suis plus civil Kira, coupa doucement Asran. Je me suis engagé il y a quelques mois, après la Saint Valentin Sanglante.

À cette évocation, le Commandant s'enferma dans ses bras, les larmes envahissant de nouveaux son regard alors qu'il baissait la tête :

\- Je suis tellement désolé Asran, dit-il la voix tremblante. J'ai essayé d'éviter ça. J'ai essayé, plaida-t-il désespérément. Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il.

Immédiatement, Asran lui fit relever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un très grand sérieux.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, remarqua-t-il. Espèce d'imbécile, réprimanda-t-il en le surprenant et en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front. Kira, écoute moi bien, ce qu'il s'est passé à Junius Sept n'est pas de ta faute tu m'entends ?! Posa-t-il avec force. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Ta mère était là bas, remarqua l'Hirondelle.

\- Oui, mais sa mort n'est pas de ta faute, assura-t-il avec émotion. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, pas une seconde, assura-t-il. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas que l'Hirondelle, c'était toi. Mais sache que j'ai toujours été très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait ce jour là, expliqua-t-il. Tu as risqué ta vie pour tout ces gens. Tu as sûrement évité une catastrophe plus grande encore. Tu as réalisé des miracles. J'ai vu les vidéos, tu as déjà fait l'impossible ce jour là. C'est l'Alliance qui a détruis Junius Sept et tué ma mère, pas toi. Non toi, tu es celui qui a tout tenté sans penser à sa propre vie pour essayer de la protéger et de la sauver. Toi tu as tout risqué pour elle et tout les autres et pour ça je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de savoir qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour tout tenter jusqu'au bout. Jamais, jamais je ne t'en ai voulu Kira. Jamais tu m'entends ?

À ces mots, une nouvelle vague d'émotion parcourut Kira qui avait tellement craint qu'Asran le déteste pour son échec ce jour là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela le soulageait infiniment. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et Asran les essuya doucement avec attention. Ça ressemblait tellement à Kira de se sentir coupable pour Junius et le connaissant il savait qu'il devait s'en vouloir terriblement. Il lui laissa un moment pour se calmer, reprenant ensuite :

\- Je me suis engagé parce que je voulais défendre les PLANTs comme tu l'avais fait, expliqua-t-il, pour être là si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et pour que plus jamais l'Hirondelle n'ait à se battre seul ainsi. Je suis sorti de formation il y a un peu plus de trois mois maintenant. J'étais sur Martius Sept l'autre jour quand tu y es passé, j'ai vu ton visage quand tu as retiré ton casque. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Je suis allé voir le Général cette après midi pour qu'il me laisse te rencontrer. J'avais besoin de te parler, de te revoir. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai souhaité.

\- Et moi donc, murmura Kira l'air douloureux. Si je n'avais pas eu Birdy, bredouilla-t-il. Si je ne l'avais pas eu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu, confia-t-il en intriguant Asran et en attristant son père sachant parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kira ? Demanda-t-il alors doucement.

Il vit son ami baisser le visage s'enfermer de nouveau dans ses bras, tendu. Le Général se leva alors pour les rejoindre, venant s'accroupir près de son fils et posant une main dans son dos :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui explique Kira ? Demanda-t-il en inquiétant un peu plus Asran.

\- Non, répondit difficilement l'adolescent. Je vais le faire, assura-t-il.

\- Très bien, acquiesça l'homme en venant tout de même s'asseoir près de lui à l'opposé d'Asran et en gardant une main dans son dos.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Kira reprit la parole, attentivement écouté par son ami désormais très inquiet :

\- Peu de temps après ton départ de Copernicus, commença-t-il, mes parents ont décidé de partir aussi parce que ça devenait trop risqué pour moi là bas, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne savaient pas si des Naturels pouvaient aller sur PLANT alors ils ont choisi Héliopolis. Seulement, nous n'y sommes jamais allé, dit-il en serrant les dents. Il... il y a eu un attentat, lâcha-t-il en se concentrant sur les caresses de son père dans son dos. Un attentat du Blue Cosmos. Ils ont voulu me protéger de leurs corps, dit-il alors que ses larmes coulaient une fois de plus. Ils ont pris les balles à ma place, dit-il en choquant son ami qui comprit immédiatement.

\- Oh bon sang Kira, s'horrifia-t-il.

\- Ils sont morts pour me sauver ce jour là, continua celui-ci la voix brisée. Après ça, j'ai été placé dans des familles d'accueils, dit-il difficilement, mais j'étais un Coordinateur alors... alors...

\- Laisse moi continuer Kira, insista Wilfried. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à raconter ça.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se tassa contre l'homme près de lui, se calmant alors doucement.

\- Kira était un Coordinateur dans des familles Naturelles dans un contexte très compliqué, poursuivit alors le père en regardant Asran. Il est passé dans beaucoup de familles qui l'ont toujours renvoyé pour ce qu'il était. On ne voulait pas de lui mais au delà du rejet, ils ont été jusqu'à le maltraiter, l'affamer et le battre, dit-il en horrifiant davantage l'adolescent face à lui qui attrapa immédiatement les mains de son ami pour ses serrer doucement. Ça a duré deux ans et demi. Et puis un jour, je suis tombé sur lui. J'étais à Copernicus pour le travail. J'ai failli le percuter en voiture en pleine nuit parce qu'il s'était enfuis depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'est évanouis dans mes bras et je l'ai emmené avec moi. En vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait été battu. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors je l'ai emmené avec moi sur PLANT.

\- Il m'a sauvé ce jour là, reprit Kira plus calme et souriant à ce souvenir. Il m'a ramené sur PLANT, il m'a soigné, il s'est occupé de moi et il m'a redonné une maison et une famille. Il m'a sauvé.

\- Un peu plus tard, j'ai proposé à Kira de l'adopter et il a accepté, expliqua l'homme. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu Kira Lorenne.

\- Après tout ça, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce que j'avais vu, continua l'Hirondelle, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Alors je me suis engagé. J'avais tout juste treize ans. Le reste, tu dois en avoir une idée. J'avais envie de te revoir en arrivant sur PLANT mais comme j'ai décidé de m'engager, je n'ai pas osé. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord, expliqua-t-il en confirmant la supposition faite par son ami.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, Asran assimilant avec mal ce qu'il venait d'entendre, triste pour son ami et furieux envers ceux qui lui avait ainsi fait tant de mal. Finalement il s'avança de nouveau pour l'étreindre doucement, voulant lui transmettre son affection et ne sachant que dire. Il sentit son ami se blottir contre lui, se détendant alors un peu. Il caressa ses cheveux, tentant de digérer tout ça, comprenant désormais.

\- Tu sais, après la mort de mes parents, je crois que je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup si je n'avais pas eu Birdy, confia Kira contre lui. C'est lui qui m'a remonté le moral en me faisant penser à toi. J'espérais que je te reverrais un jour. Tu étais la seule personne qui me restait.

Asran le serra un peu plus à ces mots, touché :

\- Si j'avais su, je serais tout de suite venu te chercher, assura-t-il. Si j'avais su.

\- Comment aurais tu pu savoir ? Les Naturels ne voulaient plus de contact avec PLANT. À un moment, j'ai essayé de joindre les PLANTs ou Héliopolis pour pouvoir quitter la Lune mais on ne m'a jamais laissé faire. Si papa n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui.

\- C'est fini maintenant Kira, rappela Wilfried une main dans son dos.

\- Oui, c'est fini et nous sommes réunis maintenant, remarqua Asran.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se remettant de leurs émotions et Kira quitta finalement les bras de son ami pour se redresser, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Un instant plus tard, ils réengagèrent la discussion, Asran racontant sa propre vie depuis leur séparation. Kira découvrit alors que c'était lui le fiancé de Lacus, cela le rassurant alors qu'il s'était toujours demandé avec qui son amie serait mariée, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un arrangement de longue date de leurs parents. Asran parla ensuite se sa décision de s'engager, expliquant comment il l'avait admiré pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, le remerciant et touchant profondément Kira. Et s'il fut gêné par son discours plein d'éloges, cela lui fit aussi beaucoup de bien de savoir qu'il était de son côté contrairement à son père. Puis ce fut au tour de Kira de raconter un peu son parcourt et de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il lui parla des amis qu'il s'était fait, évitant les sujets plus douloureux et sérieux pour des choses plus joyeuses. Ils se retrouvèrent naturellement et ce fut rapidement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Le temps défilant, Wilfried invita Asran à rester manger et dormir chez eux. Kira souriait maintenant en parlant avec lui, l'air heureux de le retrouver et il comprenait désormais après cette discussion. Le souvenir d'Asran avait été ce qui avait fait tenir Kira dans les temps difficiles et ces retrouvailles faisaient visiblement un bien fou aux deux jeunes gens. Il avait pris la bonne décision et il en était soulagé. L'adolescent accepta avec joie l'invitation et les discussions se firent plus légères et banales entre eux, plus simples et joyeuses, tout deux souriant. Ce soir là, ils dînèrent ensemble et passèrent encore des heures à discuter et à se retrouver, s'endormant finalement dans la même chambre.

Ce ne fut que très tard le lendemain qu'Asran repartit à contre cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix, devant aller reprendre son poste pour la préparation du départ du Vesalius. Kira l'avait prié d'être très prudent lorsqu'il partirait en mission. Il venait d'apprendre que son ami serait sous les ordres de Le Creuset. Il savait qui était réellement cet homme et il savait quel était son lien avec lui grâce aux recherches d'Hagen mais il ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Chez ZAFT, il était reconnu comme un très bon soldat, un bon officier, assez discret et cela le rassurait un peu, espérant qu'Asran serait en sécurité avec lui. Ils échangèrent bien sûr leurs numéros de téléphone, se promettant de rester en contact régulier, Asran promettant de tenter de revenir le voir avant son départ en mission. Après son départ, ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotion que Kira alla remercier son père, celui-ci heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir. Retrouver son ami semblait littéralement avoir redonné une grande joie au jeune homme semblant tout un coup moins préoccupé et plus rassuré et confiant. Cela ne lui avait fait que du bien et le Général en fut très heureux alors qu'il avait enfin percé le mystère de Birdy. Ce jour là, Kira passa le reste de son temps à travailler dans le bureau que son père avait aménagé pour lui dans leur maison, sachant que son poste pouvait parfois exiger un peu de paperasse. Mais ce ne fut pas à cela que Kira travailla.

Il en fut de même le jour suivant, Kira restant dans son bureau pour travailler, Léonard lui tenant compagnie en silence et sans se plaindre de ne pas quitter la pièce plus de quelques minutes pour les repas. Le Commandant l'avait autorisé à aller s'occuper ailleurs s'il le désirait mais il avait refusé, expliquant que c'était son travail de veiller sur lui étroitement où qu'il soit et qu'il le faisait avec joie. Il resta alors en sa compagnie, silencieux et discret alors qu'il travaillait. Ce jour là, il fut aussi contacté par le Colonel Bravius qui lui proposa de venir passer une journée au centre d'entraînement, expliquant que l'endroit avait beaucoup changé et qu'il serait ravi de lui faire visiter et de lui parler un peu. Ils en discutèrent et l'homme avoua aussi que cela serait aussi une belle surprise pour les futures recrues et soldats à l'entraînement de le voir. Tenté et nostalgique de revoir cet endroit, Kira accepta, programmant la visite pour le lendemain.

Aussi le matin suivant, ce fut assez tôt que le Commandant se leva. Le Colonel Bravius l'avait invité pour la journée et c'était une visite officielle. Il alla donc prendre une douche avant de passer son uniforme blanc orné de ses broderies d'ors sur les parties noires. Il se coiffa sommairement comme à son habitude puis il quitta sa chambre, Birdy sur son épaule. Dans le couloir, il trouva le capitaine Triban qui l'attendait. Celui-ci le salua au garde à vous et il lui sourit avec douceur, lui rendant le salut. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il pouvait se détendre un peu lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi chez lui dans le domaine de la vie privé mais l'homme continuait pourtant, semblant y tenir alors qu'il émanait toujours de lui un profond respect. Kira commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Léonard était calme et tranquille, attentif et simple. Il avait déjà eu de longues discussions avec lui sur la situation lorsqu'il regardait les informations comme tout les jours. Et son garde était dans la même optique que lui, cela le rassurant. Léonard le comprenait et l'approuvait. En même temps, sachant qu'il avait été choisi par son père et Siegel, Kira se doutait bien qu'ils ne se seraient pas décidés pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas de son côté. Mais au delà de cela, l'homme lui plaisait et son attention constante sur lui avait quelque chose de vraiment sécurisant qui calmait déjà un peu l'angoisse qui avait commencé à s'installer depuis l'attentat contre lui à Victoria. Si à la base l'idée d'un garde l'avait gêné, maintenant, cela l'apaisait. Il salua donc l'homme qui portait lui aussi son uniforme noir, gagnant la table du petit déjeuner avec lui, y retrouvant son père.

Il mangea avec lui et avec Léonard puis il partit avec le capitaine pour se diriger vers le spatioport. Là, les deux pilotes gagnèrent les quais militaires et y retrouvèrent leurs machines respectives, passant leurs combinaisons pour ensuite rejoindre leurs cockpit. Et bientôt, ils quittaient Aprilius pour se diriger vers Martius One. Ils s'y rendirent tranquillement, y arrivant finalement pour entrer par les portes réservées aux MS. On les dirigea alors vers des passages intérieurs et ils arrivèrent directement dans un petit hangar qui avait été réservé pour leurs machines aujourd'hui, une équipe de techniciens déjà prêt à veiller sur le Draco qu'ils regardèrent arriver avec admiration. Kira laissa le Capitaine descendre le premier comme celui-ci lui avait demandé de le faire et ainsi, l'homme s'assurait d'abord que tout était sûr pour lui avant qu'il ne quitte la sécurité de son cockpit. Il attendit son feu vert avant de descendre, salué par les quelques soldats présents. On les dirigea vers un vestiaire préparé pour eux et ils repassèrent leurs uniformes, tout deux tirés à quatre épingles. Ressortant, ils découvrirent le Colonel Bravius qui les attendait dans le couloir. L'homme sourit en voyant Kira et ils se saluèrent comme le voulait les règles. Le dirigeant du centre se détendit pourtant rapidement pour tendre amicalement une main à l'adolescent. L'Hirondelle sourit alors doucement venant la serrer sans hésiter.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Colonel, dit-il alors.

\- Moi aussi Commandant, répondit celui-ci. Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation, c'est un honneur pour moi et pour le centre d'entraînement de vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'avais envie de revenir faire un tour ici. J'ai l'impression que cela fait déjà des siècles que j'ai quitté cet endroit, dit-il en regardant vaguement autour de lui.

\- Oui, il s'est passé tant de choses depuis, remarqua le Colonel avec gravité. Et pourtant, cela ne fait pas encore deux ans depuis que vous êtes passé Lieutenant. Que de chemin parcourut depuis, dit-il. Beaucoup de monde ici vous le dira certainement aujourd'hui mais sachez que vous êtes la fierté de ce centre. Je voulais être le premier à vous dire que j'admire ce que vous avez réalisé depuis votre prise de service. J'ai toujours pensé que vous iriez loin mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela irait si vite et si loin. Vous avez tout mon respect pour tout ce que vous avez accomplis. J'ai suivi votre parcourt avec attention et j'admire celui que vous êtes devenu.

\- Merci Colonel, répondit-il très touché d'entendre ça de cet homme qu'il respectait. C'est aussi grâce à vous si je suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr que non, corrigea l'homme en riant. C'est vous et uniquement vous qui avez réalisé tout cela. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Sinon, je ne ferais sortir que des héros d'ici, s'amusa-t-il sans cacher son nouveau compliment.

Kira le remercia d'un signe de tête ému puis l'homme l'invita à le suivre et ils se mirent en route tranquillement dans le couloir désert, Léonard marchant juste derrière Kira telle une ombre protectrice.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici depuis votre départ, reprit le Colonel. Nous avons maintenant tout un centre pour les pilotes et en particulier les pilotes de MS. Cette branche se développe à vitesse grand V chez ZAFT à l'heure actuelle. Nous y formons les futurs pilotes mais nous sommes aussi un centre d'entraînement pour les pilotes déjà en service qui profitent de permission pour venir travailler, qui viennent en perfectionnement, pour une remise à niveau ou pour acquérir davantage d'autorisations de pilotage sur d'autres machines. Beaucoup de recrues veulent devenir pilotes et presque tous vous prennent pour modèle. Mais il y en a toujours peu qui y parviennent. Sachez que je suis le seul au courant de votre venue hormis ceux que j'ai chargé de veiller sur votre machine. Cela fera une belle surprise. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous montrerais nos nouvelles installations pour les pilotes.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Kira très curieux.

Ils discutèrent un peu pour finalement arriver dans un hall où de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur. Là, Kira vit immédiatement les changements alors que le Colonel lui expliquait qu'ils étaient présentement dans la zone des MS. Il y en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup stationnés ou se déplaçant entre les hangars dehors. Au loin, il pouvait voir la gigantesque aire d'entraînement de pilotage avec des machines réelles qui semblait avoir vu rénovation et amélioration. Il y avait bien plus de monde que dans le passé fourmillant partout. Les différents hangars et bâtiments semblaient avoir été rénovés ou améliorés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitre, observant tout cela.

\- Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que du temps où vous étiez en formation ici, remarqua Bravius. Les engagements ont explosé depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante. En théorie c'est une bonne chose mais...

\- Mais c'est aussi très triste, termina Kira en le faisant acquiescer. J'avais tellement espéré que nous parviendrions à la paix sans combat, soupira-t-il.

\- L'Alliance ne nous laisse pas le choix malheureusement, répondit le Colonel.

\- En effet. J'espère néanmoins que nous y mettrons un terme rapidement. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps.

\- Vous avez raison Commandant, approuva l'homme. Je l'espère aussi.

\- On m'a dit que la moyenne d'âge des recrues était base, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, beaucoup de jeunes gens ont été choqué par les récents événements et veulent agir à leur tour, expliqua-t-il. Il est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de jeunes et leur mettre du plombs dans la tête pour qu'ils comprennent ce vers quoi ils vont n'est pas toujours facile. Aucun jusqu'à présent n'approche même de loin la maturité qui était la vôtre à votre arrivée ici à treize ans. Alors il est difficile de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas invincibles, qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire n'importe quoi et que ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de vengeance pour Junius. Beaucoup nourrissent une grande rancœur envers les Naturels.

\- J'ai pu remarquer ça de temps à autres ces derniers mois, souffla Kira.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que les mots de votre part passés par le Chancelier prônent le calme, sachez que je tente de l'appuyer un peu plus ici, dit-il. Je forme des soldats défendant une idée de paix, pas des vengeurs, remarqua-t-il.

\- Et je vous remercie de le faire, répondit Kira en le regardant dans les yeux. Les idées se radicalisent, c'est maintenant que nous devons nous obstiner pour défendre les nôtres.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Kira s'apercevant que l'homme l'observait attentivement. Intrigué, il tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui :

\- Excusez moi Commandant, sourit Bravius. Je vous revoyais devant moi après votre première partie de formation. Je ne peux que saluer ce que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui et je suis heureux qu'il y ait des hommes tels que vous dans notre armée. Vous êtes un modèle pour moi aussi.

À la fois gêné et touché, Kira le remercia, ému. Puis ils se remirent en route. Le Colonel lui fit d'abord visiter le centre qu'il avait connu et qui n'avait que peu changé. On avait juste agrandi les dortoirs, parties communes, réfectoire, salle de travail et autre pour recevoir l'afflux de nouvelles recrues et de soldats revenant à l'entraînement et qui vivaient là parfois pendant plusieurs mois. Il fallut un moment pour faire le tour. Ils ne croisèrent que très peu de monde, tous étant à l'entraînement ou en cours à cette heure. Mais le peu qu'ils croisèrent se retournèrent sur eux après les avoir salué, curieux de savoir qui était ce très jeune officier dont le Colonel s'occupait personnellement, se faisant visiblement guide pour lui. Parce qu'ici, rare étaient ceux qui avait déjà vu l'Hirondelle de Junius en personne. En fin de matinée, ils sortirent pour aller vers les classes des pilotes, Bravius expliquant à Kira quels changements le centre avait vu, lui pointant les nouvelles installations. Et l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'on avait mis un sacré budget ici pour former les pilotes. Il y avait bien plus de machines d'entraînement que dans le passé, chaque modèle de chaîne présent allant du GINN simple jusqu'au CGUE en passant par le BuCUE ou le ZnO. Tous étaient là. Les terrains avaient été grandement améliorés. Il y avait aussi tout les modèles de MA, d'avions de chasse ou autres machines quand de son temps il n'y avait que quelques avions, MA de bases et une poignée de GINN. Ils allèrent à la salle des simulateurs. Celle-ci était désormais gigantesque, contenant tout les cockpits des différentes machines et vaisseaux pour l'entraînement. Il y avait du monde ici et on les regarda passer avec beaucoup de curiosité, se demandant qui était l'adolescent guidé par le dirigeant du centre et suivi comme son ombre par un grand Capitaine qui les fixait très attentivement.

Discrètement, ils entrèrent finalement dans un amphithéâtre et Kira se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait en effet bien plus de monde que par le passé. La pièce était vaste, accueillant un cours de pilotage de nouvelles recrues en fin de formation. Et là où il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes lors de sa propre formation, il y avait aujourd'hui une centaine de possibles futurs pilotes. C'était impressionnant. Les trois officiers, restèrent dans le fond de la salle sombre alors que l'instructeur, un capitaine, donnait son cours en contre bas, se servant d'un écran géant où il faisait passer les images illustrant ses propos. Le cours du jour semblait porter sur la manière de neutraliser un vaisseau ennemi avec des MS uniquement. Après un long moment, l'instructeur que Kira avait reconnu immédiatement, demanda à ses élèves ce qu'ils devaient faire en premier pour pouvoir neutraliser un vaisseau. L'adolescent écouta dans l'ombre, personne ne s'étant encore aperçu que trois observateurs s'étaient invités à la leçon. Les recrues penchèrent tous pour commencer par attaquer l'armement principal et l'instructeur soupira de dépit. Amusé, Kira jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au Colonel qui lui sourit, acquiesçant. Il retourna alors son attention sur l'instructeur, levant légèrement une main :

\- Puis-je tenter une autre réponse ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère taquinerie en attirant l'attention générale.

Le repérant finalement, l'instructeur se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, l'air très agréablement surpris. Toutes les recrues se levèrent alors pour en faire de même en repérant les officiers. Et très vite, l'attention se porta sur le plus jeune du trio, tous immensément surpris de découvrir un adolescent aussi jeune avec l'uniforme de Commandant sur le dos. Le Colonel Bravius ordonna le repos, laissant les recrues se rasseoir. Kira regarda alors l'instructeur, cet homme qui lui avait lui même inculqué ses premières leçons de pilotages. Il l'estimait beaucoup.

\- Excusez moi d'interrompre ainsi votre cours Capitaine, s'excusa-t-il avec sous sourire doux.

\- Je vous en prie Commandant, ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un respect qui surprit ses élèves alors qu'il avait l'air heureux de le voir.

S'il y avait une chose que l'on apprenait vite, en tout cas pour les instructeurs que Kira avait eu dans le passé, était qu'ils n'étaient pas facilement impressionnés ou impressionnables. Ils avaient vus passer beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de noms. Aussi, voir l'homme considérer avec un tel respect un officier aussi jeune était notable.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi monsieur, répondit l'instructeur en l'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste.

Souriant, Kira avança tranquillement dans l'allée centrale, se disant que cela faisait étrange d'être appelé « monsieur » par cet homme alors que deux ans auparavant, les places étaient inversées. Le Capitaine Triban le suivit de près, le Colonel restant au fond alors que toute la salle observait cet adolescent semblant trop jeune pour son uniforme et qui s'invitait dans leur cours sans que cela ne semble gêner le moins du monde leur instructeur, au contraire. On murmurait, se demandant qui il pouvait être, imaginant en premier lieu le fils d'un gradé pistonné comme cela pouvait arriver.

\- Silence ! Imposa l'instructeur avec fermeté. Nous ne sommes pas dans une basse cour, un peu de respect en présence de vos supérieurs ! Tonna-t-il face à l'assemblée principalement composée de jeunes gens entre seize et vingt cinq ans.

Le silence retomba aussi sec, certains prenant un air un peu vexés. Kira rejoignit l'instructeur, se postant près de lui et faisant face à l'assemblée. Cela lui rappelait les grands briefing de pilotes qu'il avait pu tenir sur Terre pour certains combats. Il n'était pas avare de conseils de pilotages, cela pouvait parfois sauver la vie d'un pilote et pour lui, leur formation était importante. C'était par leur formation puis leur expérience qu'ils sauveraient leur vie puis, il l'espérait, celle des autres autour d'eux.

\- Pour répondre à la question du Capitaine, commença-t-il avec assurance, ce n'est pas l'armement principal d'un vaisseau que vous devez viser en premier. Pour un MS, il est facile d'éviter les tirs des canons principaux. Ils sont longs à viser et ont une cadence de tir plutôt lente. Avec l'agilité d'un MS, il est aisé d'en éviter les salves avec de bons réflexes. De plus, si vous approchez assez près du vaisseau cible, ces armes deviennent inefficaces dans la majorité des cas. Ce qui doit vous préoccuper est l'armement secondaire courte porté susceptible de mettre en place un tir de barrage ou un tir défensif anti aériens contre vous. C'est cet armement qui représente le plus grand danger pour un MS en approche d'un vaisseau. Si vous le neutralisez, vous pourrez approcher au plus près du vaisseau sans trop de risques. Bien sûr, on ne parle là que des risques émanant du vaisseau lui même et non des possibles unités, MS, MA, avions, navette, unités au sol, autre vaisseau ou que sais-je encore qui puisse se trouver dans le périmètre. Mais une fois dans cette zone proche du vaisseau avec l'armement secondaire neutralisé, vous pouvez atteindre les armes principales, les moteurs ou même la passerelle avec bien plus de facilité et donc neutraliser la cible, expliqua-t-il. Des questions ?

Il y eut un instant de silence complet avant qu'une main ne se lève timidement, Kira donnant alors la parole au jeune homme qui s'était lancé.

\- Vous êtes pilote ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Et bien je crois qu'on peut dire ça, s'amusa Kira.

À cette réponse confuse pour les recrues, le Colonel Bravius éclata de rire, les deux Capitaines souriant d'amusement eux aussi. Le dirigeant du centre qui avait alors attiré toute l'attention sur lui avança vers l'Hirondelle, souriant largement.

\- Oui, je crois que l'on peut dire que vous êtes pilote en effet, ricana-t-il en arrivant près de lui et se tournant vers les élèves. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dit-il alors en les regardant, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le pilote numéro un de ZAFT, annonça-t-il en choquant toute la salle, le Commandant Lorenne, l'Hirondelle de Junius, termina-t-il alors que tous fixaient l'adolescent.

Les murmures s'élevèrent et l'instructeur ramena immédiatement le silence alors que tous observaient l'adolescent l'air de ne pas savoir s'ils devaient croire ou non ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Loin de cela, le Colonel se tourna vers Kira.

\- Retournons vers le réfectoire pour le déjeuner, nous poursuivrons la visite cette après midi, proposa-t-il.

Kira acquiesça en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'instructeur se remit au garde à vous pour les saluer et tous s'empressèrent de se lever pour en faire de même, ne lâchant pas le Commandant des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître. Et aussitôt les officiers partis, les voix s'élevèrent en tout sens pour lancer des questions, l'instructeur contraint de donner de la voix pour calmer les recrues. Loin de leur agitation, Kira, toujours fidèlement protégé par Léonard, se laissa conduire par le Colonel pour gagner les salles de restaurations. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il put entrer dans le restaurant réservée aux instructeurs et dirigeants de la base d'entraînement. On y avait préparé une belle table à laquelle il fut convié. Ils ne s'installèrent pourtant pas tout de suite alors que les différents instructeurs arrivaient avec enthousiasme alors que le bruit de la venue de l'Hirondelle avait couru dés que les futurs pilotes avaient quitté leur classe quelques instants plus tôt. L'information avait alors déferlé sur le centre d'entraînement et on ne parlait plus que de cela. Aussi, les instructeurs qui connaissaient Kira pour lui avoir enseigné furent ravis de le trouver dans leur réfectoire avec le Colonel. Ce fut avec un profond respect qu'ils vinrent le saluer, le félicitant pour son parcourt et pour ce qu'il était devenu. Tous l'avaient suivis de près depuis Junius Sept et tous étaient impressionnés. Ce fut avec joie que l'adolescent retrouva ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient été les premiers à croire en lui et en son potentiel.

Mais rapidement, le Colonel entreprit de le présenter à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec la nette augmentation des engagements, il avait fallu rassembler bien plus d'instructeurs et Kira ne put que le constater alors qu'il y avait là bien plus de monde que dans le passé. Ce fut très surpris et curieux que tous firent sa connaissance, les plus hauts gradés s'installant à la table principale avec lui et le Colonel Bravius. Et ce fut sur lui que fut concentrée l'attention tout le repas durant, Kira se tenant parfaitement et participant richement aux discussions les plus élaborées. Immanquablement, ils discutèrent guerre et politique, tous plus ou moins surpris de voir le jeune homme très cultivé, très renseigné, très impliqué et défendant sans honte ses idées suivant la ligne de celles du Chancelier. Et tous comprirent que l'Hirondelle n'était pas qu'un adolescent ou un pilote d'élite surdoué, c'était aussi un esprit très ouvert et vif, intelligent et sage. Le jeune homme aurait pu être un politique sans problème. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas le découvrirent avec beaucoup d'intérêt et le repas ne fut stoppé que par la reprise des différentes formations, les instructeurs alors obligés de retourner à leur poste.

Kira, Léonard et le Colonel se remirent alors en route, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la zone des pilotes. Ce fut gêné que l'adolescent remarqua largement que son passage faisait bien plus sensation qu'au matin maintenant que l'on savait qui il était. On murmurait sur son passage, l'observant minutieusement. Et s'il ne laissa rien transparaître, restant neutre et noble, son léger sourire sur les lèvres, il était embarrassé par tant d'attention. Il commençait à s'y faire à force de voir ce même phénomène se répéter partout où il allait et où on dévoilait son nom, mais il n'appréciait toujours pas cela et ne s'y faisait pas. Ignorant les réactions autour de lui. Il laissa le Colonel terminer de lui montrer les nouvelles installations alors qu'il sentait son garde plus attentif qu'au matin maintenant que son identité était révélée. Une fois le tour terminé, ils retournèrent vers la vaste salle des simulateurs où il y avait du monde. Il y en avait bien plus que dans le passé, plus réalistes allant jusqu'à reproduire les chocs fictifs subis par la machine dans la simulation, un écran montrant le monde artificiel. Et chacune disposait d'une salle vidéo dans laquelle d'autres pouvaient suivre les exercices plus en détail. Kira observa en silence, tout les présents guettant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Après un moment, il remarqua que derrière lui, au dessus de l'entrée il y avait un écran affichant les scores et surtout les meilleurs scores. Il regarda, surprit en remarquant quelque chose :

\- Est-ce que ce sont bien mes scores d'entraînement lorsque j'étais au centre ? Demanda-t-il en y trouvant son nom et son grade en numéros un.

\- Oui, nous les avons conservé et vous demeurez le meilleurs qui soit passé ici tout scores confondus, sourit le Colonel écouté de tous. C'est devenu le jeu préféré de tout les pilotes de tenter de battre vos scores. C'est une bonne motivation pour les faire travailler davantage.

\- On me rattrape à ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ils en sont tous encore très loin, ricana l'homme. Et franchement, les simulations étaient de moins bonnes qualités il y a deux ans qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui.

\- Dois-je remettre les scores à jour dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que vous m'avez invité n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, le Colonel l'avait aussi invité pour gonfler le moral des recrues et pour faire au moins une démonstration. Il ne l'avait pas clairement dit mais c'était évident et Kira ne pouvait lui en vouloir. L'homme lui sourit et d'un geste lui désigna les simulateurs, l'incitant à en choisir un. Autour d'eux tous observaient, murmurant, excité à l'idée de voir une démonstration du jeune homme et de savoir s'il était bien celui qu'on avait annoncé. La chose semblait tellement invraisemblable au vu de son âge.

\- Nous n'avons que des simulateurs de machines produites en séries, remarqua le Colonel. Alors il n'y aura pas le Draco ici.

\- Évidemment, s'amusa Kira. Le Draco a été fait sur mesure pour moi Colonel, expliqua-t-il dans le silence religieux de la pièce. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse réellement s'en servir. C'est une machine très complexe et fragile, un prototype destiné à analyser jusqu'où l'on peut pousser la maniabilité d'un MS. Il n'y aura jamais de Draco de série et ce ne serait pas juste. Je vais reprendre un GINN de base, remarqua-t-il simplement.

L'homme acquiesça et il se dirigea vers un simulateur de GINN basique sous les regards des pilotes présents. Et à peine le simulateur fermé, tous se précipitèrent vers la salle vidéo correspondante pour regarder. Kira sourit légèrement une fois installé dans le siège. Il s'était habitué au cockpit très complexe du Draco, celui du GINN était étrangement simpliste en comparaison. Démarrant, il programma le plus haut niveau de simulation comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. L'exercice débuta alors et Kira s'y montra aussi prodigieux qu'il en avait l'habitude, reprenant vite l'habitude du GINN mais bien heureux d'être passé au Draco qui avait bien plus de potentiel. Tous observèrent avec joie la simulation presque irréelle pour tout les pilotes présents découvrant que la réputation de l'Hirondelle n'était pas erronée. La démonstration dura une bonne demi heure mais ne parut que quelques minutes pour les pilotes qui regardaient, effarés par les manœuvres que le Commandant mettait en œuvre. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ce fut sous les applaudissement de tous.

\- Vous avez battu votre propre record Commandant, remarqua le Capitaine en regardant le tableau des scores.

Et en effet, Kira avait littéralement explosé son ancien résultat de loin, son expérience ayant grandement augmenté en deux ans de batailles acharnées.

\- Félicitation, dit le Colonel.

\- Merci, répondit-il. J'avais perdu l'habitude des simulations, remarqua l'adolescent. C'est tellement différents d'un véritable champs de bataille.

\- En quoi ? Demanda Bravius alors qu'une nouvelle fois tous écoutaient avec attention.

\- Il n'y a pas de vies en jeu dans un simulateur Colonel, sourit-il avec tristesse et gravité. Pas d'ennemis, pas de civils, pas de camarades. C'est tellement plus simple ainsi. On simule la présence de vie mais il n'y en a pas vraiment et que cela soit conscient ou non, ça change la manière de piloter. C'est pour cela que les instructeurs n'ont jamais remarqué ma particularité, dit-il alors que tous saisissaient parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Je n'ai jamais hésité à viser un cockpit dans un simulateur parce qu'il n'y a pas de vie véritable à l'intérieur. Pourtant, dés le jour où j'ai décidé de m'engager et de devenir pilote, je savais que je ferais tout pour protéger le plus de vies possible ainsi et ce n'était pas discutable. Les simulateurs n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. Dans un simulateur, seul la performance compte. Sur un champs de bataille, au delà de la performance, il y a des vies à protéger. Les civils, les amis, les ennemis, et tous ceux pour qui nous nous battons. Cela change tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle, tous méditant ces paroles alors que Léonard souriait doucement près de son Commandant.

\- Il y a ça et il y a le fait que les simulateurs reproduisent en vérité très mal les conditions réelles. Il faut aussi leur retirer le stress d'un véritable affrontement. C'est un jeu en comparaison de la réalité. Enfin, ça construit un pilote mais son mental déterminera sa véritable efficacité sur le terrain. Je peux vous assurer que je n'en menais pas large à mon premier combat réel.

\- Et bien vous n'en n'aviez pas l'air monsieur, s'amusa une voix qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Se tournant en reconnaissant la personne, Kira sourit.

\- Lieutenant Rayker, remarqua-t-il.

L'homme avançait vers lui l'air ravi, entouré de son ancien escadron. Il y avait bien sûr Jeremiah mais aussi Andreï, Eimeo et Vishua. Tous le rejoignirent, le saluant respectueusement en surprenant bien des présents. Les cinq hommes étaient visiblement des soldats entraînés, plus âgés que le jeune homme et pourtant, ils le considéraient avec un respect plus que palpable. Kira les autorisa rapidement au repos, souriant.

\- Que faite vous là ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Nous venions nous entraîner un peu et voir si l'on pouvait essayer les nouvelles machines sorties depuis les GINN monsieur, répondit Andreï.

\- Nous avons entendu que vous étiez là, compléta Jeremiah.

\- Je vois. Et vous ne profitez pas de votre permission ? Demanda Kira.

\- C'est difficile de rester en place à se reposer quand on a passé tant de mois en mission, remarqua Eimeo.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, sourit tristement Kira alors que le Colonel approchait. Excusez nous Colonel, dit-il alors que les cinq pilotes le saluaient. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Rayker et le Caporal Astoria, dit-il en désignant les deux hommes. Ils faisaient partis du premier escadron du Telior, informa-t-il. C'est avec eux que j'ai participé à mes premiers affrontements. Et voici, le Sous-Lieutenant Andreï Minoff, le Caporal Eimeo Fara et le Sergent Vishua Acra. Ils nous ont rejoint après la Saint Valentin Sanglante pour Ourobouros.

\- Enchanté messieurs, repos, autorisa l'homme. Alors voici votre escadron au complet.

Tous observaient d'ailleurs le groupe avec excitation. L'escadron du Telior était connu, très connu grâce à Kira qui l'avait dirigé. Voir ces pilotes était un peu extraordinaire pour les soldats présents.

\- Mon ancien escadron, corrigea Kira l'air un peu triste de ce fait. Le Lieutenant Rayker a pris ma suite sur le Telior lorsque j'ai rejoint le Commandant Waltfeld sur Terre.

\- Nous nous attendions pas à vous voir ici monsieur, remarqua Eimeo.

\- Le Colonel m'a invité à venir faire une visite souvenir, répondit-il.

\- Vous vous remettez au simulateur ? Remarqua Andreï avec amusement.

\- Il faut bien donner un score convenable pour faire travailler les recrues, s'amusa Kira.

\- Vous allez les désespérer monsieur, rit Vishua. Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, répondit simplement Kira. Alors, ces nouvelles machines ? Comment les trouvez vous ?

\- Mieux que nos GINN, répondit Ulrick. Bien mieux, plus polyvalent et avec plus de potentiel.

Pendant un instant, la discussion tourna autour de ce sujet et Kira entreprit finalement une simulation dans un ZnO, remarquant qu'il n'avait jamais piloté en milieu sous-marin. Il s'y essaya donc sous l'attention générale et tous furent ahuris de voir à quelle vitesse il assimilait et jouaient des contraintes de ce nouvel environnement encore différent de la Terre, des airs ou de l'espace. Il s'y fit en quelques instants, prenant rapidement les choses en mains alors que ses pilotes faisaient la remarque qu'il s'était encore amélioré, surprenant les autres écoutant. Tous observèrent et le Commandant fut une fois de plus félicité à sa sortie.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- L'eau est un milieu difficile, répondit-il tout d'abord. Mais il ne manque pas d'avantages non plus. Il contient mieux les explosions et augmente la stabilité de la machine même s'il limite aussi les mouvements rapides à cause de la résistance de l'eau. C'est un pilotage différent. Il est différent pour chaque terrain de toute façon. Faite vous une spécialisation des pilotes suivant les terrains ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Tout les pilotes sont formés à tout les terrains, répondit le Colonel, mais ils peuvent choisir aussi de se spécialiser et c'est ce qui arrive souvent. Seul un petit pourcentage peut au final être considéré comme réellement efficace en tout terrain.

Discutant, les deux hommes ressortirent, Léonard et l'escadron suivant de près. Et ce fut en leur compagnie que Kira termina cette journée. Après les simulateurs, ce fut vers le terrain réservé au pilotage de machines réelles qu'ils se dirigèrent, observant un petit groupe de jeunes recrues faire ses premiers pas laborieux dans de véritables machines. Ce ne fut que tard qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers le hangar du Draco avec son petit groupe, lui et son garde se changeant de nouveau pour repasser leurs combinaisons. Le Colonel Bravius lui demanda alors s'il voulait bien faire un petit tour d'honneur avec le Draco au dessus du centre et Kira acquiesça. Il savait parfaitement que c'était aussi pour motiver les recrues et les soldats à l'entraînement qu'il l'avait fait venir. Il était un modèle pour eux et le voir les motivait. L'adolescent aimait l'idée à la base, espérant transmettre ses valeurs mais en réalité, c'était rarement le cas. On admirait ses capacités de pilotes et on le suivait mais comme l'avait expliqué Siegel, tout le monde perdait patience. Si on approuvait ses idées et sa manière de faire les choses, on ne les considérait pas comme efficaces et trop idéalistes peu suivant cette route malheureusement alors que les idées se radicalisaient. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis sa discussion avec le Chancelier le jour de son retour sur PLANT. Ils continueraient à se faire présent et à défendre l'esprit et la ligne de conduite qui étaient siens. Il était certain que cela porterait ses fruits un jour ou l'autre. Il devait s'obstiner et obtenir des résultats pour montrer à tous que ce n'était pas irréalisable ou utopique et que c'était peut-être là la solution à leur problème. Il l'espérait de tout cœur, incapable d'admettre que la violence et la force, le sang, la douleur et la souffrance puisse être le seul chemin possible pour mettre fin à la guerre. Alors il continuerait à montrer qu'il ne changerait pas, qui ne laisserait pas tomber et il ne se ferait pas oublier comme certains le souhaitaient. Il accepta donc de faire ce petit tour d'honneur.

Le Colonel ordonna donc que l'on sorte le Draco et le CGUE du Capitaine et ce fut sur une aire de décollage en plein air que Kira retrouva sa machine. Son MS baignait dans la lumière du couchant et beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé pour venir voir la machine légendaire maintenant. Les commentaires fusaient de partout, tous observant le prototype avec excitation. Mais on remarquait aussi sans mal sa grande usure, les entailles et griffes qui le couvraient, les impacts de balle, les brûlures de tirs lasers... l'engin était abîmé, témoignant des combats de son pilote et cela renforça le sentiment de respect que les présents lui vouaient déjà. Passant son casque, Kira fut accompagné de Léonard jusqu'au câble qui lui permit de grimper dans sa machine et encore une fois, ce ne fut qu'une fois le cockpit scellé que le Capitaine rejoignit son CGUE. Démarrant alors qu'on dégageait l'aire d'envol, Kira fit prendre sa forme de dragon à sa machine, courant quelques pas ainsi avant de déployer ses ailes pour décoller. Et ce petit spectacle fit son effet sur l'assistance bien évidemment. Le Capitaine Triban décolla en trombe lui aussi et après quelques acrobaties aériennes, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie pour rentrer sur Aprilius One.

À suivre...


	13. XIII- Revu, corrigé et amélioré

x

Chapitre 13 :

Revu, corrigé et amélioré

Ce fut plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé que Kira revint de sa visite du centre d'entraînement. Wilfried était déjà rentré et ce fut lui qui dirigea le jeune homme vers la table du dîner, celui-ci partant déjà pour aller se coucher sans manger. Il l'y poussa alors et l'adolescent se laissa faire sans broncher. Inquiet, le Général l'observa manger lentement, espérant qu'il se remettrait vite de ces mois de combats intensifs. Mais cela ne faisait pas encore une semaine qu'il était rentré et ces jours avaient été riches en émotions aussi, il était normal qu'il soit encore épuisé. Le lendemain, ce fut avec bonheur qu'il vit Asran revenir le voir, annonçant qu'il avait la journée entière de libre. Tout deux ravis, ils s'installèrent dans la véranda affectionnée par le Commandant, discutant tranquillement. Une heure plus tard, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Lacus et celle-ci fut immensément surprise de trouver son fiancé chez son ami. Tout deux lui expliquèrent alors leur lien et elle se réjouit de leurs retrouvailles, se disant qu'elle aurait dû parler un peu plus de chacun d'eux lorsqu'elle avait passé du temps avec l'un et l'autre. Ainsi, ils auraient pu se retrouver plus tôt. Aucun ne lui reprocha, appréciant qu'elle ait voulu protéger la vie privée de l'un et de l'autre. Les trois adolescents passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils parlaient de la guerre mais aussi de sujets sans importances, riant comme les jeunes qu'ils étaient encore. Birdy fut un sujet de discussion aussi, Lacus voulant en savoir plus lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était Asran qui avait fait l'oiseau pour Kira comme il avait fait Aro pour elle.

Ce fut une journée joyeuse pour le trio mais elle prit finalement fin. Asran expliqua qu'il partait bientôt avec le Vesalius et qu'il ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient. Kira le pria d'être très prudent et Asran lui répondit que lui devait se reposer. Parce qu'en effet, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son état de fatigue reflétant ses efforts de ces derniers mois. Lacus s'en alla elle aussi peu de temps après, Kira s'inquiétant pour son meilleur ami qu'il aurait préféré savoir chez lui en sécurité. Mais il comprenait parfaitement son sentiment, ayant eut la même réaction après l'attentat qui lui avait pris ses parents. Le lendemain, le jeune Commandant recevait de nouvelle consigne et il fut surpris lorsque ce fut son père qui lui donna au petit déjeuner. Il prit la lettre officielle pour la lire, découvrant qu'on lui demandait de partir sur Maius quatre avec le Draco pour travailler sur ce projet.

\- Tu n'as encore transmis aucun rapport technique sur le Draco à ses ingénieurs, remarqua Wilfried en buvant son café. Tu n'as pas eu le temps ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit doucement Kira le visage grave. J'ai des centaines de pages d'analyse prêtes à propos du Draco. Mais je ne les ai pas transmises.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, soupira l'adolescent l'air grave. ZAFT et les PLANTs se radicalisent lentement. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de mettre des armes plus puissantes encore dans nos mains. J'ai énormément d'idées pour améliorer les MS et même les vaisseaux mais j'ai peur de voir mes idées servir à une destruction que je n'approuve pas.

À table, son père et le Capitaine Triban le regardaient avec sérieux, comprenant son sentiment. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas voir une arme qu'il avait lui même amélioré ou créé, servir une cause qu'il désapprouvait. C'était compréhensible. Son poste de soldat l'enjoignait à obéir et à mettre son intelligence et son savoir au service de ZAFT mais tout deux savaient que le jeune homme était prêt à aller contre les ordres s'il le jugeait utile. Il l'avait déjà fait et ce sujet était probablement aussi important que cette décision qu'il avait prise le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait de refuser de donner une arme plus puissante à des gens qui risquaient d'en faire mauvais usage et d'aller contre les idées qu'il défendait de sa vie s'il le fallait. Suivant tout deux l'adolescent dans ses idées, aucun des deux hommes ne désapprouva même s'ils auraient dû en tant que militaire.

\- Je comprend Kira, répondit alors son père en attirant son regard sur lui. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, annonça-t-il alors en reposant sa tasse. Le projet Draco n'est pas un projet militaire sous l'égide de ZAFT, dit-il en surprenant son fils. C'est un projet sous la protection du Chancelier Clyne, classé top secret et sur lequel ZAFT n'a pas de droit. Les seuls à connaître les spécificités du Draco sont les ingénieurs qui l'ont crée et toi. Sache que si tu participes à ce projet et que vous l'améliorez, il ne servira jamais à armer les soldats d'une quelconque façon.

\- Mais le Chancelier Clyne ne sera peut-être pas toujours au pouvoir, remarqua Kira. Si le pouvoir devait changer de main, le projet Draco serait peut-être utilisé pour...

\- Non Kira, coupa doucement Wilfried en souriant doucement. On ne te l'a jamais dit mais le projet Draco a été mis en place exclusivement pour toi, annonça-t-il. Pour toi et personne d'autre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Commandant surpris.

\- Quand Siegel a vu les images de ton combat à Junius, commença doucement le père, cela la retourné comme beaucoup de monde. Tes actions et le cœur que tu y as mis l'ont retourné, ton courage, ton abnégation, ta force... C'est peu après qu'il a pris la décision de monter le projet Draco pour mettre entre tes mains un outil qui t'aiderait à défendre tes idées et ce que tu chéris. Le Draco est né pour toi uniquement. Il a cherché une équipe d'ingénieur mais il ne voulait pas que l'armé ait une emprise sur ce MS. Il ne voulait pas risquer que la décision soit prise de confier cette machine à un autre pilote. Mais sans ZAFT, il n'avait pas de financement pour un tel projet. Il s'est donc adressé à des investisseurs privés qu'il connaissait. Sache que tout les participants à ce projet sont dignes de confiance. Ils suivaient depuis longtemps les idées de Siegel et ils suivent les tiennes aussi maintenant. Tu es un modèle et une motivation pour eux. Le Draco et son projet sont privés, complètement détachés de ZAFT. Et tu es le pilote exclusif retenu pour cela. Même si ZAFT et les PLANTs devaient changé de ligne de conduite, ils n'auraient pas main mise sur le projet Draco.

Il marqua une pause, poursuivant en voyant que son fils attendait la suite :

\- L'investisseur et propriétaire principal de tout cela est un très riche investisseur qui vit sur les colonies Martiennes qui sont indubitablement neutres. C'est un ami d'enfance de Siegel et il te suit de près. Il t'admire beaucoup il paraît et il a voulu t'aider à sa manière. Siegel lui a beaucoup parlé de toi. Les colonies Martiennes sont profondément neutres dans ce conflit, ça ne risque pas de changer et elles sont trop puissantes et trop loin pour que quiconque trouve un intérêt à faire pression sur elles pour que cela change. Cette personne dispose d'une certaine influence de part sa fortune et sa place sur les marchés technologiques civils. Elle ne fait pas dans le militaire normalement mais elle a voulu t'aider, très touché par ce qu'elle a vu de toi. Elle a réuni plusieurs investisseurs Martiens et c'est elle qui détient le projet Draco. ZAFT et les PLANTs n'ont aucun droit dessus et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle t'a réclamé et que Siegel a accepté que tu es l'unique pilote admis pour le Draco. Tout les ingénieurs qui travaillent sur ce projet sont de nationalité Martienne et tenu au secret professionnel très strict. Ce que tu pourrais apporter à ce projet ne tombera pas en de mauvaises mains. Il n'existe que pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Demanda Kira très touché d'apprendre ça.

\- Nous ne voulions pas que tu t'embêtes avec les détails, tu étais déjà très préoccupé par bien des choses, remarqua doucement Wilfried. Tu avais besoin d'un MS à ta hauteur pour défendre tes idées, Siegel a fait en sorte de te le trouver et de t'en assurer l'exclusivité. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté.

\- Pourrais-je lui parler ? À l'investisseur à qui je dois le Draco ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Je vais demander à Siegel si c'est possible si tu le souhaites, répondit son père.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Pensif, le jeune homme termina son repas avant d'aller enfiler son uniforme partant ensuite pour Maius quatre avec le Capitaine Triban. Là bas, il retrouva l'installation mère du Draco et la petite équipe d'ingénieur qui lui avait confié sa machine quelques mois plus tôt. Tous étaient là pour voir la machine réintégrer son hangar, l'observant. Et tous furent choqués par son état d'usure et les marques de combats qu'il portait. Il était tellement abîmé que les verrous d'arrimages eurent du mal à se verrouiller sur le MS. Alors que les ingénieurs réglaient le problème, le Capitaine Triban rejoignait le hangar, ayant dû laisser son CGUE plus loin. Une fois le Draco arrimé, Kira quitta son cockpit son garde l'attendant dehors avec l'ingénieur en chef. Retirant son casque, le Commandant sourit à l'ingénieur :

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Commandant Lorenne, salua celui-ci en lui tendant une main que l'adolescent serra avec joie.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi professeur Meyers, répondit-il. Excusez moi de vous ramener le Draco dans un tel état, dit-il en regardant la machine abîmée.

\- Le Draco n'était pas destiné à rester intact aussi triste cela soit-il, répondit l'homme.

\- Je crains qu'il soit déjà en bout de course, remarqua Kira alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour le vestiaire.

\- Et je n'imaginais pas qu'il tiendrait si longtemps à une telle cadence, répondit l'homme. Nous avons reçu les rapports de vos combats. Vous avez été extraordinaire avec lui. Mais je vais vous laisser vous changer et nous rejoindrons l'équipe ensuite pour voir tout ça et discuter de la suite des événements.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se laissa conduire pour aller se changer et repasser son uniforme, Birdy sur son épaule. Puis ils gagnèrent une salle de réunion où toute l'équipe travaillant sur le Draco était réunie et ce fut des applaudissement qui accueillirent le jeune pilote qui sourit avec douceur. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, les ingénieurs étant grandement aidé par toute la robotique existant de leurs jours pour les aider dans leur travail. Kira les salua tout d'abord, attendant que le silence revienne avant de prendre la parole, le visage sérieux :

\- Je vous dois à tous des remerciements pour votre travail, commença-t-il. J'ai appris ce matin seulement que ce projet m'étais dédié, remarqua-t-il en les faisant sourire. Je n'en savais rien et je ne vous ai pas aidé, je m'en excuse.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner Commandant, répondit le chef de projet. Nous ne vous avons rien dit non plus. Nos supérieurs ne voulaient pas que vous vous préoccupiez de détails d'ordre financier ou matériel. Vous avez déjà bien assez de choses à penser comme ça.

\- Et je vous en remercie mais si j'avais su, je vous aurais aidé davantage. Je ne vous ai transmis aucun rapport sur le Draco. Ce n'était pas par manque de temps mais par peur qu'un Draco amélioré voit le jour et tombe un jour aux mains de gens qui se battent pour des idées que je désapprouve et combat moi même. C'est une machine formidable.

\- Normal, elle est inspirée de vous, intervint un ingénieur en faisant sourire tout le monde.

\- Merci, répondit Kira touché. C'est un engin fantastique mais aussi une arme de destruction massive dans de mauvaises mains. Et je ne voulais pas risquer de la voir dans les mains de radicaux souhaitant davantage un génocide que la paix.

\- Et nous comprenons tous cela, fit soudain une voix inconnue.

L'écran géant présent dans la salle s'alluma alors et l'image d'une dame y apparut. Elle était blonde, les yeux dorés, semblant avoir entre cinquante et soixante ans. Elle portait un tailleur clair et avait les cheveux tirés en un chignon strict, assise dans un siège de cuir dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Kira l'observa, ne la reconnaissant pas.

\- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous parler en personne Commandant Lorenne, reprit-elle. C'est un grand honneur pour moi, sourit-elle avec une bienveillance palpable. On m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler. Mesdames, messieurs, pouvez vous nous laisser ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention des autres.

Sans discuter, toute l'équipe quitta la pièce, semblant savoir qui elle était et Léonard n'accepta de suivre qu'à la condition de rester derrière la porte vitrée donnant sur la pièce, gardant ainsi un œil vigilant sur l'adolescent. Une fois Kira seul face à l'écran, la dame reprit la parole.

\- Permettez moi de me présenter Commandant. Je suis Moreïra Glenn et je suis l'investisseur qui a permis la naissance du Draco et de tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- Glenn ? Releva l'adolescent très étonné.

\- Oui, je suis la fille de George Glenn, révéla-t-il.

\- J'ignorais qu'il eut des enfants, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Il la soigneusement caché et je ne me suis jamais fait connaître en tant que tel. En temps ordinaire, j'utilise le nom de Moreïra Aspers. Peu connaissent mon nom véritable. Vous en faîte partie désormais.

\- Pourquoi me le révéler ?

\- Parce que vous le méritez Hirondelle de Junius, sourit-elle. Siegel vient de me joindre après une discussion avec votre père au sujet de vos craintes sur la destination que pourrait avoir votre contribution à ce projet. Je trouve cela tout à fait légitime et cela ne fait que renforcer l'admiration que j'ai pour vous et le combat de paix que vous menez. Vous êtes un trésor de cet univers Commandant. On m'a énormément parlé de vous, vous me rappelez mon père, dit-elle avec douceur. Et en même temps, vous avez une force, une détermination et une vision de la réalité qu'il n'avait pas malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Vos craintes à l'égard de ce projet sont justifiées à mes yeux, aussi, je me suis empressée de répondre à votre demande de discussion afin que vous puissiez me faire confiance. Je l'espère en tout cas. Jusqu'ici, je ne vous ai pas rencontré pour ne pas ajouter à votre esprit un sujet de plus.

\- J'ai de très nombreuses questions, remarqua Kira.

\- Et j'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir, annonça-t-elle.

La remerciant, Kira prit place dans un siège face à elle et ils entamèrent la discussion, Kira voulant s'assurer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Ils discutèrent toute la journée jusque tard dans la soirée, seulement interrompu par Léonard en début d'après midi qui insista pour qu'il mange un repas qu'il lui avait fait amené. Moreïra vivait actuellement sur Mars, la communication rendue possible par des relais intermédiaires placés entre Mars et la Terre. Elle avait été s'installer là bas pour le calme qui y régnait et parce que ses entreprises y avait gagné leur prospérité. C'était une femme profondément sage à l'esprit pacifique. Elle était vraiment gentille à ses yeux mais très loin d'être naïve, très intelligente. Elle était exactement dans le même état d'esprit que lui, mais elle semblait avoir perdu un espoir qu'elle avait ensuite replacé en lui. Pendant de longues heures ils parlèrent sérieusement, apprenant à se connaître et se testant l'un l'autre de questions parfois tordues. Mais à chaque fois, ils souriaient de leurs réponses respectives, satisfaits.

\- Je veux vous aider à vous battre pour ce monde dont vous rêvez Commandant, dit-elle finalement. Et jamais je ne trahirais votre esprit, vous avez ma parole. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons établir des contrats officiels qui vous garantiront le contrôle et le droit de décision complet du projet Draco et de toute ses branches.

\- Vous me céderiez le contrôle du projet ? S'étonna Kira.

\- Ce projet est né pour vous, pour vous aider et défendre votre magnifique vision du monde. Alors je vous l'offre. Ainsi, vous serez certain que personne ne touchera jamais à vos outils sans votre accord. Et vous pourrez avoir un équipement qui vous permettra d'utiliser vos capacités à leur plein potentiel et de défendre ce qui vous est cher.

\- Pourquoi faîte vous tous ça pour moi ? Demanda l'adolescent atterré.

\- Parce que moi aussi je voudrais voir ce monde de paix et d'entente pour lequel vous avez déjà risqué plusieurs fois votre vie. C'était un rêve pour mon père, une utopie mais avec vous, je vois un avenir réalisable. Et je donnerais tout pour voir cela et pour réparer les dégâts que mon père à provoqué dans sa grande naïveté. Le monde n'était pas prêt à de telles révélations. Malgré toute son intelligence, il n'a pas vu l'évidence et c'est encore une preuve que nous et les Naturels ne sommes pas si différents par l'esprit. J'aimerais aider à réparer cette erreur.

\- Je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit de la faute de votre père madame, répondit Kira. Certes, le monde n'était pas prêt mais il ne l'aurait jamais été complètement. L'inconnu fait peur, nous faisons peur. Nous devons nous montrer patients et obstinés. Ne pas changer notre ligne de conduite, la compréhension viendra avec le temps j'en suis certain. Notre combat en revanche doit être contre l'extrémisme et le racisme. Ce sont la nos véritables ennemis d'un côté comme de l'autre.

\- Et vous voulez vous assurer que ces ennemis ne se retrouveront pas avec une arme que vous auriez créé à détruire des vies que vous voulez protéger.

\- J'ai peur de cela en effet et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas activement participé au projet Draco, répondit-il.

\- Je comprend. Je vous fait confiance pour mener ce combat Commandant, je ferais en sorte que le projet Draco, tout ce qui l'entoure et tout ce qui pourrait en ressortir, vous revienne et que vous en ayez le contrôle complet. En échange, accepteriez vous de me faire confiance pour me laisser vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous avez déjà ma confiance madame, sourit-il doucement.

Il l'avait analysé toute la journée et il sentait en elle une réelle sincérité. Il était rassuré.

\- Merci Commandant. Sachez que vous pourrez compter sur moi si un jour vous avez besoin de mon aide, assura-t-elle. J'espère que nous pourrons nous rencontrer en personne un jour. En attendant, sachez que vous pourrez me joindre quand bon vous semblera. Les relais spatiaux de communications appartiennent à mes entreprises, je ferais en sorte qu'une connexion privée et sécurisée soit mise en place pour que vous puissiez contacter Mars au besoin.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier madame, pour tout, dit-il.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait en faisant vivre un espoir que je pensais vain, répondit-elle. Je continuerais à vous suivre de près Hirondelle de Junius. Et je continuerais à vous soutenir. Mars est neutre même si je vous assure que vous êtes admirés jusqu'ici. Politiquement, ils n'interviendront jamais mais mon entreprise est privée, il m'est donc permis d'investir ou bon me semble et pour ce que je veux. Je ne pourrais pourtant faire plus, je compte sur vous pour le reste.

\- Et je vous promet de faire tout ce qu'il me sera possible, assura Kira.

\- Je sais que vous le ferez, sourit-elle. J'espère que cette guerre prendra fin très vite et pour le meilleur. Et lorsque ce sera le cas, poursuivit-elle avec amusement, sachez que j'aurais du travail pour vous si cela vous tente. Siegel m'a dit que vous seriez certainement devenus ingénieur sans cette guerre. Mes entreprises ne donnent normalement pas dans le militaire mais dans la médecine, l'aérospatiale civile, la conception de colonie, la robotique... alors j'aurais du travail pour vous si vous quittez l'armée, assura-t-elle.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir madame, sourit-il, mais pas avant que la paix ne soit assurée, spécifia-t-il.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de faire revenir le dirigeant du projet, Stéphane Meyers. L'homme qui avait dans les quarante cinq ans, brun et pas très grand, il avait le visage doux et les yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Kira l'avait apprécié dés le premier jour, celui où il était venu voir le Draco la première fois. L'homme les rejoignit, souriant doucement.

\- Bonsoir madame, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Bonsoir Stéphane, salua-t-elle. Le Commandant et moi même avons beaucoup discuté, dit-elle en souriant à Kira. Je suis sûr que comme moi, vous comprenez ses craintes.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'homme.

\- Et comme moi, vous avez confiance en lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entièrement, assura-t-il immédiatement en touchant le jeune homme.

\- Alors sachez que je vais dés ce soir faire en sorte que le projet Draco et tout ce qui l'entoure passe sous son contrôle exclusif, annonça-t-elle sans le surprendre réellement. J'en resterais le propriétaire pour que ZAFT et les PLANTs ne puissent réclamer sa propriété et nous continuerons à prêter le projet à ZAFT contre la participation exclusive du Commandant Lorenne. Mais toutes les décisions concernant le projet devront être approuvée par le Commandant. Vous le consulterez donc pour tout.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Il est trop tard ce soir pour cela mais dés demain, parlez lui aussi du projet Omikron et du projet Swallow's Nest. Ils sont pour lui aussi après tout et découlent du projet Draco. Ils seront donc sous sa responsabilité aussi. Parlez lui de toutes les branches nées de Draco et moi je mets en place les contrat officiels Commandant. Vous les aurez demain et ainsi, vous pourrez travailler tranquillement sans inquiétude.

\- Merci Madame, sourit-il.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie pour vos efforts, répondit-elle. Bonsoir Commandant.

\- Bonsoir madame, dit-il alors que la communication était coupée et que le silence retombait.

\- Si vous le désirez, un appartement est à votre disposition dans le centre pour le temps où vous serez ici Commandant, renseigna l'ingénieur. Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire le trajet jusqu'à Aprilius tout les jours.

\- Merci Professeur. Y-a-t-il de la place pour le Capitaine Triban également ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

\- Alors j'accepte la proposition avec joie, sourit-il en le regardant.

Acquiesçant, l'homme sortit avec lui, retrouvant le Capitaine qui les attendaient dehors. Il les mena d'abord pour leur montrer leurs appartements, puis les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller se trouver un restaurant pour le dîner, l'adolescent silencieux et pensif. Et il fut ainsi tout le repas durant, Léonard veillant sur lui en le laissant réfléchir tranquillement, le raccompagnant jusqu'à sa porte lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Ce soir là, Kira joignit son père pour lui dire qu'il restait sur Maius quatre et qu'il rentrerait pour le week-end, le remerciant d'avoir fait aussi vite pour qu'il puisse parler avec sa bienfaitrice. Il ne parla pas de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, sachant que même son père ne savait pas grand chose de la dame et qu'elle souhaitait garder son anonymat. Mais Wilfried ne demanda rien, seulement heureux de le voir rassuré et tranquillisé bien que très pensif. Il le pria de prendre soin de lui et de ne pas trop travailler, lui rappelant que le médecin avait exigé qu'il se repose. L'adolescent promit de faire attention et ils se quittèrent, Kira passant la nuit à réfléchir à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Moreïra. Il était surpris d'avoir un tel soutient mais sans financement privé de ce genre, le projet Draco n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour ou peut-être qu'on aurait mis cette arme dans les mains d'un autre pilote pas forcément aussi bien intentionné que lui. Avec ça, il aurait les moyens de ses ambitions avec l'assurance de ne pas voir son travail se retourner contre lui. La dame avait le même rêve que lui, dans la continuité de celui de son père. Il la comprenait et il était étrangement sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il le sentait. Mais il était prudent aussi et il ne lui avait pas caché le fait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se retourner contre elle si elle le trahissait. Il savait que son travail et ses idées pourraient faire de très gros dégâts entre de mauvaises mains et il n'était pas prêt à jouer avec cela. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas investi dans le Draco. Il avait été clair avec elle sur le fait qu'il serait prêt à tout détruire lui même au moindre doute et elle avait parfaitement compris et n'avait pas semblé s'en inquiéter, lui assurant un peu plus ses bonnes intentions.

Le jeune homme y pensa presque toute la nuit, ne s'endormant que très tard pour se réveiller peu de temps après. Ce fut en prenant une bonne douche qu'il se réveilla, passant son uniforme avant de quitter l'appartement, trouvant le Capitaine devant sa porte qui le salua respectueusement. Décidément, l'homme était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, veillant constamment sur lui et Kira lui en était très reconnaissant, de plus en plus apaisé par cette protection indéfectible. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le restaurant réservé à ceux travaillant ici avant de rejoindre le centre du projet Draco, arrivant les premiers presque en même temps que le professeur Meyers. Celui-ci les salua, demandant s'ils avaient bien dormi avant de le conduire vers la salle de réunion que Kira avait emprunté la veille pour parler avec Moreïra. Rapidement, toute l'équipe fut présente et tous s'installèrent. Toute la matinée durant, ils détaillèrent au jeune homme le projet initial et son fonctionnement. Et Kira fut impressionné de découvrir les moyens mis en œuvre ici et les équipements ultra perfectionné dont-ils disposaient. Tout cela devait coûter une fortune. Ils firent une pause pour le déjeuner, se réunissant ensuite de nouveau.

\- Du projet Draco initial ont découlé d'autres projets, annonça Meyers alors qu'il affichait ce dont-il parlait sur le grand écran au fur et à mesure. Une partie de nos recherches porte sur l'énergie puisque c'est là l'un des soucis principaux des MS, leur autonomie. Nous étudions toutes les possibilités. Je dois vous dire monsieur, dit-il en se tendant, que l'idée de créer des anti Neutrons Jammers a été émise, dit-il en guettant la réaction de l'adolescent. Mais nous n'avons jamais creusé l'idée. Madame Aspers ne voulait pas que l'on s'oriente là dessus sans votre accord.

\- Des anti N-Jammer ? Releva Kira un peu choqué.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette idée, totalement contre la perspective de voir revenir le risque nucléaire après Junius Sept.

\- En réalité, l'idée ne vient pas de nous monsieur, précisa l'homme. C'est le Chancelier Clyne qui nous a informé du fait que le Conseiller Zala voulait orienter des recherches là dessus pour augmenter la puissance de futurs MS en les dotant de réacteurs nucléaires. Monsieur Clyne voulait savoir si une telle chose était possible et nous a consulté pour le savoir. Nous ne lui avons pas caché que la chose était tout à fait envisageable bien qu'extrêmement complexe. Pour le moment, le Chancelier a réussi à freiner ce projet mais il sait parfaitement que Patrick Zala ne dit pas tout des projets mis en œuvre par ZAFT.

Kira soupira lourdement, baissant le visage. Tous l'observèrent, comprenant que l'idée devait le répugner au plus haut point. Ils le laissèrent réfléchir un instant et personne ne reprit la parole avant lui :

\- Je sais que c'est possible, dit-il finalement en soupirant. Comme vous l'avez dit, ce serait très complexe et coûteux en matériaux. Le combustible nucléaire n'est pas vraiment une chose courante et difficile à manipuler, sans parler de ce qu'il faudrait pour contrer les N-Jammers. Cela reste possible pourtant, je vois même comment faire, admit-il difficilement en surprenant les ingénieurs présents. Mais je hais cette idée, remarqua-t-il. Je me renseignerais sur les possibles projets de ZAFT là dessus, annonça-t-il. Je déteste cette perspective mais si une machine du genre voit le jour, elle sera puissante et nous aurons besoin d'une autre machine à la hauteur pour l'arrêter au besoin, dit-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à toutes les implications.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher de telles choses de voir le jour. Les Naturels aussi devaient chercher activement un système anti N-Jammers comme ils cherchaient à acquérir la technologie des MS. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, il l'admettait. En revanche, il pouvait veiller à pouvoir contrer tout ceci avec efficacité.

\- Nous verrons si travailler sur un tel projet est réellement nécessaire, dit-il avec un calme qui surprit agréablement tout les présents.

Tous avaient cru qu'il se révolterait violemment face à une telle idée, mais l'adolescent montrait une fois de plus à quel point il était réaliste et raisonnable, sachant qu'il n'arrêterait pas le monde.

\- Quels autres pistes énergétiques sont explorés ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Nous faisons des recherches sur de meilleures batteries, des systèmes de rechargement plus rapides et efficace et la principale source d'énergie que nous retenons est solaire, expliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien. Le revêtement solaire du Draco a donné de bons résultats je l'avoue, remarqua-t-il en les faisant sourire.

\- Nous nous orientons là dessus. C'est moins performant que le nucléaire mais moins dangereux, plus léger, plus propre et beaucoup plus accessible, remarqua l'homme. Il y a donc les projets énergies, les recherches matériaux et alliages, les recherches technologique et armement... enfin bref, tout ce qui entoure la conception d'un MS. Et puis, il y a le projet Omikron et le projet Swallow's Nest, annonça-t-il en attirant la curiosité du jeune homme.

Il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions à ces sujets depuis leur évocation la veille.

\- Ces projets sont des idées du groupe d'investisseurs qui ont rejoint madame Aspers pour vous aider et qui sont actionnaires minoritaires du projet, expliqua le Professeur. Omikron d'abord, dit-il en affichant de nouvelles images de plans en trois dimension qui surprirent beaucoup Kira. Il s'agit d'un vaisseau nouvelle génération créé pour vous. Il est déjà à la construction sur un chantier naval que nous occupons sur Martius Quatre mais nous travaillons encore dessus pour qu'il soit le plus performant possible.

\- Un vaisseau ? Remarqua Kira ébahis.

\- Ils ont pensé que cela vous servirait, sourit l'homme. Encore une fois, comme le Draco, il ne sera mis à la disposition de ZAFT qu'a la condition indiscutable qu'il vous revienne. C'est l'arrangement que nous avons avec ZAFT pour que tous y trouve leur compte et notre technologie les intéresse beaucoup alors ils sont prêt à accepter cette seule exigence vous concernant pour l'avoir.

\- Je vois, répondit Kira.

\- L'Omikron est un projet de grande envergure, reprit l'homme. Il disposera de toute la dernière technologie, d'un armement offensif et défensif de pointe, adapté aux longs voyages, avec des performances énergétiques optimisées au mieux et des systèmes de survie plus sûr. Cela avec une capacité d'accueil de MS plus grande. Il sera rapide et très manœuvrable. On s'est aussi appuyé sur vos résultats de simulations pilotage de vaisseau communiqué par le centre d'entraînement pour voir ce qu'on pouvait améliorer. Il y a encore du travail mais il devrait sortir d'usine rapidement.

Sur les dessins le vaisseau était splendide aux yeux de Kira. Il était en longueur, entrant dans un grand rectangle. Il était beaucoup plus grand que les vaisseaux que Kira connaissait mais il fallait bien ça pour répondre à ce qu'on voulait lui attribuer. Il avait des formes assez complexes, surtout vers l'arrière alors que de grandes flèches entouraient les grands réacteurs principaux. La passerelle semblait vaste et contrairement à bien des vaisseaux, l'entrée et la sortie de MS et autres machines se faisait par le dessous du vaisseaux, offrant plus de protection aux machines décollant. On voyait de nombreux canons et tout un tas d'équipement.

\- Il n'aura peut-être pas tout à fait cette forme en définitive suivant les modifications que l'on fera encore, mais c'est l'idée, expliqua l'homme en souriant alors que Kira scrutait la chose avec une très grande attention.

\- Il a l'air formidable, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Et il sera à vous, compléta l'homme. Cela devrait beaucoup vous servir. Pour le moment, ZAFT envisage l'idée de vous donner votre vaisseau et votre équipage mais il semblerait que vos opposants fasse de la résistance.

\- Je n'en doute pas, soupira Kira. Ils n'ont pas envie de me voir avec plus de moyens. Un vaisseau en plus du Draco serait vraiment un plus non négligeable. Mais je n'aurais pas d'équipage sans l'accord de ZAFT.

\- Je suis sûr que le Chancelier réglera ça, assura tranquillement l'homme, vous n'avez pas que des opposants au Conseil.

\- Nous verrons. Et Swallow's Nest ? Demanda-t-il. Nid d'Hirondelle ? Traduit-il l'air surpris.

\- Oui, s'amusa l'homme en surprenant encore davantage l'adolescent en affichant de nouvelles images. Ce projet là, même le Chancelier Clyne n'est pas au courant alors il faudra garder cela pour vous Capitaine, dit-il en regardant Léonard et sans douter un instant de Kira.

\- Je suis tenu au secret pour tout ce que je pourrais entendre autour du Commandant monsieur, remarqua l'homme avec sérieux. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne dirais rien, assura-t-il.

\- Très bien, sourit Stéphane. Le Nid d'Hirondelle donc. Il s'agit de la construction d'une base qui vous sera consacrée à vous et aux moyens qui seront les vôtres. Vos investisseurs ne sont pas que des financiers mais aussi des politiques sur Mars et ils en connaissent les ficelles. Ils surveillent PLANT et la Terre attentivement. Ils savent qu'ils se radicalisent l'un comme l'autre et que malgré le respect que l'on vous porte, l'opposition contre vous et le Chancelier grandit. Alors ils ont envisagé le fait que le Chancelier Clyne ne sera peut-être pas réélus aux prochaines élections et que, dans le pire des cas, ce soit un radical qui prenne sa place. Partant ce cette hypothèse, ils ont envisagé que PLANT expulse le projet Draco de ses colonies. Ils savent bien que ce projet n'est que pour vous et que les propriétaires ne sont pas prêt à le partager. Si vos opposants prennent le pouvoir, ils voudront vous limiter et donc vous couper très certainement les moyens matériels. Si cela devait arriver, le projet Draco serait exporté vers Swallow's Nest et il continuerait à exister en secret pour vous tout en vous donnant une base opérationnelle de confiance.

Kira resta sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on déploie de tels moyens pour l'aider.

\- Tout ceci existe pour vous et pour rétablir la paix, monsieur, expliqua le scientifique en voyant son trouble comme tout le monde. Et si les Martiens sont prêt à investir autant, c'est aussi pour rester présents dans le conflit. Tous là bas ne sont pas d'accord avec la politique de neutralité. Ou plutôt si mais pas avec la non intervention. Beaucoup là bas partagent votre vision des choses et aimerait que plus de monde travaille dans votre sens. Ils veulent vous aider pour cela mais aussi parce que Mars dépend encore en partie de la Terre et des Colonies et que la guerre à déjà des conséquences aussi sur eux. Ils veulent régler cette situation au plus vite et sont prêt à mettre les moyens pour ça. Et c'est sur vous qu'ils ont parié. Ils ont l'argent, l'influence et les moyens. Vous avez la force, l'âme, la volonté et la détermination.

\- Cela me dépasse un peu, confia Kira. Il va me falloir un petit moment pour m'y faire.

\- Je comprend, sourit l'homme. C'est normal.

\- Donc, Swallow's Nest disiez vous, reprit Kira.

\- Oui, poursuivit l'homme. C'est en construction depuis la mise en branle du projet Draco. Un gigantesque astéroïde a été détourné pour servir de base de construction, dit-il en affichant les image de l'immense corps céleste qui avait la forme d'une petite planète. Contrairement aux Colonies, cette base est placée en orbite solaire mais synchronisé avec le mouvement de la Terre autour de lui pour en rester toujours à la même distance. Elle est un peu plus loin que la Lune de la Terre mais pas de beaucoup et est plus proche de Mars que du soleil. Officiellement, c'est une base avancée de Mars pour faciliter le contact avec la Terre, la Lune et les PLANTs. C'est donc un territoire neutre sous autorité Martienne. Officieusement, cette base sera à votre service.

Toute l'après-midi, l'équipe parla de ces projets à Kira, celui-ci se faisant à cette idée qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé. Le soir même, Kira recevait comme promis les contrats lui assurant les pleins pouvoirs de décision sur le projet Draco est ses branches, incluant le projet Omikron et Swallow's Nest. Il les lut attentivement, surpris de les voir très clairs et sans piège pour lui. Il était aussi spécifié que les investisseurs ne se serviraient pas de son travail pour leurs entreprises sans son accords explicite et qu'il resterait propriétaires de ses idées. C'était un peu surréaliste pour lui mais cela le soulageait aussi de voir des gens avec cet esprit et cette envie de paix. Certes c'était aussi à leur bénéfice parce que la guerre faisait courir des risques conséquents aux colonies Martiennes, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire tant d'efforts. Arrivant au bout de la lecture des documents après plus de quatre heures d'analyses, il fut aussi surpris d'y découvrir que le groupe d'investisseurs au complet avait déjà signé et qu'il ne manquait plus que lui. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps pour lui et il eut du mal à s'y faire mais il signa tout de même. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre au rythme où allait les choses. Usant de la connexion mise en place dans la journée par Moreïra, il renvoya les documents avec sa signature, veillant à en garder plusieurs copies pour lui au cas où, prudent. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'on lui avait aussi envoyé plusieurs vidéos et il découvrit alors chacun des investisseurs du projet. Les hommes et femmes se présentaient, expliquant pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'investir sur lui et assurant leur soutient, l'encourageant dans sa démarche. Moreïra était visiblement la tête de file, très respectée des autres. Kira comprenait pourquoi alors que Stéphane lui avait expliqué que la dame et ses entreprises étaient pour beaucoup dans le développement des Colonies Martiennes.

Ce fut donc une nouvelle longue journée riche en émotion pour l'adolescent mais au bout de celle-ci, il était enfin rassuré. Il se coucha tard mais se leva avec une détermination renouvelée le lendemain. Il était maintenant officiellement à la tête du projet entier et il était certain que sa contribution n'irait pas servir des intérêts qu'il n'approuvait pas. Rassuré, il pouvait désormais travailler sur le projet avec l'équipe. Ce matin là, son premier geste fut donc de transmettre les nombreux travaux qu'il avait mené sur le Draco depuis qu'il l'avait, l'analysant et envisageant de multiples moyens de l'améliorer. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le MS fut l'unique sujet de discussion de toute l'équipe, les ingénieurs très impressionnés par le travail de Kira sur le Draco. L'adolescent semblait bien plus doué qu'eux et tous furent excités en découvrant avec lui de nombreux moyens d'améliorer leur premier prototype. Kira avait des idées très imaginatives et son point de vue de pilote expérimenté était aussi très précieux pour eux qui n'avaient aucune idée de la réalité d'un combat pour un pilote. Rapidement, la décision fut prise de ne pas remettre à neuf le Draco mais de créer un nouveau Mobile Suit basé sur le Draco mais revu, corrigé et amélioré. Kira exposa alors toute ses idées sur les améliorations possibles qui lui seraient bien utiles en combat. Et cela emballa l'équipe, tous se mettant à travailler d'arrache pied sur un nouveau MS que l'on avait décidé de baptiser Draco Epsilon. Comme tous, Kira y travailla de nombreuses heures, oubliant un peu le repos qu'il devait prendre. Le Capitaine Triban veilla pourtant, vite appuyé de l'équipe d'ingénieur qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la minceur et la fatigue de l'adolescent qu'ils admiraient tous. Aussi, tous veillaient à ce qu'il mange et se repose suffisamment, le poussant à aller se coucher lorsqu'il s'attardait trop tard.

Le samedi venu, Kira repartit pour Aprilius afin de passer le week-end chez lui avec son père, celui-ci l'accueillant avec joie. Ce jour là, Kira apprit que l'on avait lancé une attaque du spatioport de Kaohsiung sur Terre dans le Pacifique. Le soir même, il dînait chez le Chancelier avec son père et dés qu'ils furent tout trois seuls, il l'interrogea sur la probabilité de voir apparaître des anti N-Jammers.

\- Le Comité de défense insiste beaucoup pour cela, répondit Siegel. Ils veulent augmenter notre puissance de feu. J'ai réussi à stopper la chose jusqu'ici mais je sais que des recherches secrètes sont menées par Patrick avec ZAFT. Je n'ai aucune preuve, seulement des informations officieuses mais fiables. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que cela voit le jour mais cela ne pourra pas équiper un grand nombre de machine. C'est trop complexe et coûteux, sans parler de l'habilité nécessaire pour les pilotes de tels engins, peu seraient à la hauteur d'une telle arme.

\- Au delà des MS, c'est d'une attaque telle que celle de Junius dont j'ai peur, confia-t-il. Si cette technologie voit le jour et que son secret filtre, les N-Jammers ne serviraient plus à rien et les attaques nucléaires seraient de nouveau un risque imminent.

\- J'en suis conscient mais c'est en marche et nous ne pourrons l'éviter, soupira le Chancelier. Les élections ont lieu dans deux mois et demi et malgré nos efforts, je doute d'être réélu, admit-il. Patrick Zala fait tout pour être élu et son discours fait mouche face à la peur et à la colère du peuple. Nous sommes en mauvaise posture, les négociations sont gelées et même les nations neutres commencent à être malmené pour les forcer à prendre position. Orb en particulier pour leur puissance de feu.

\- Que se passera-t-il si le Conseiller Zala remportait les élections ? Demanda Kira après un instant de silence lourd.

\- Je crains que la guerre s'intensifie, répondit l'homme. Patrick et ses partisans ne veulent plus négocier, ils veulent écraser les Naturels comme l'Alliance veut nous écraser. Notre tempérance à jusque là limité la violence de la guerre. Nous nous sommes contenté d'assurer notre position et nos défenses, d'anticiper les risques avec des attaques préventives. Mais si Patrick prend la tête du Conseil en plus de celle de ZAFT. Nous risquons la guerre totale.

\- Ce serait un désastre, s'horrifia Kira.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il nous écarterait très vite, ajouta Wilfried. Il déteste notre façon de voir les chose et il tentera de nous faire taire au plus vite par tout les moyens possibles, dit-il gravement. Nous devrons être très prudents si Siegel perd les élections. Toi en particulier Kira. Patrick te déteste et tu es la plus grosse influence populaire potentiel face à lui. Il se servira de son influence pour casser la tienne et il te détruira au moindre faux pas, remarqua-t-il gravement l'air inquiet. Il fera tout pour limiter les moyens à ta disposition.

Il y eut un moment de silence grave, le père l'air très inquiet pour son fils. Mais Siegel posa finalement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent :

\- Je vais peut-être perdre mon pouvoir d'influence et de décision sous peu, dit-il avec réalisme. Seulement, je sais que vous garderez votre image Kira. Le peuple vous aime et vous écoute toujours, ils vous respectent parce qu'au delà de parler vous vous battez aussi réellement. Alors même si nous perdons de l'influence, je sais que vous resterez une image importante sur PLANT. Bon sang même sur Terre, au sein des pays de l'Alliance, les factions neutres ouvertes à la négociation vous respectent. Je sais que vous garderez votre voix pour le peu que l'on vous en donne les moyens. Vos bienfaiteurs Martiens veilleront à ce que vous soyez armé et que vous ayez le matériel dont vous avez besoin. Je ferais en sorte que vous ayez la liberté de mouvement qui vous est nécessaire. Et je veillerais à ce que Patrick ne puisse pas vous écarter.

\- Cela est-il seulement possible ? Demanda Kira. Je suis un soldat de ZAFT, remarqua-t-il.

\- Il y a un moyen, sourit le Chancelier. Réservez moi votre prochain week end. Je ferais en sorte que cela soit prêt d'ici là. Dans tout les cas, même si nous perdons les élections, notre mouvement ne s'éteindra pas et nous continuerons à nous faire entendre. Nous finirons bien par y arriver.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Kira inquiet.

Le lendemain, il passa une journée à travailler de chez lui, l'esprit en ébullition avec tout ce qu'il ce passait. Il repensa aussi à Asran qui était parti cette semaine en mission, espérant qu'il allait bien. Il repensa à tout ses amis dont-il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis un moment. Il était anxieux. Il profita du dimanche pour faire le point des rapports qu'il avait reçu de ses contacts sur Terre. Ce jour là, Wilfried lui fit aussi découvrir ses propres contacts, s'assurant qu'il pourrait aussi profiter de leurs informations et de leur aide au besoin. Le Lundi matin, il reprit le chemin de Maius Quatre pour rejoindre le projet Draco et se remettre au travail. Cette semaine là, il s'intéressa aussi de près à Omikron et à Swallow's Nest.

\- Avez vous déjà pensé à une intelligence artificielle pour aider à gérer tout cela ? Demanda Kira aux ingénieurs.

\- Une intelligence artificielle ? Releva Meyers surprit.

\- Oui, je ne parle pas de créer un robot à intelligence humaine comme il en a été question en parlant de ce sujet, expliqua l'adolescent, mais plutôt de créer une interface intelligente pour assister le pilote. J'y ai déjà pensé. Un tel système pourrait prendre en charge des analyses et manœuvres de bases et ferait gagner un temps et une énergie considérable au pilote. Même à bord d'un vaisseau pour gérer par exemple des tirs de barrages, certaines manœuvres ou autre. Cela serait une aide immense.

\- Mais se serait incroyablement complexe à programmer, remarqua l'ingénieur. Pour que ce soit efficace et possiblement applicable, c'est presque impossible.

\- J'y travaille déjà depuis un bon moment, révéla Kira en surprenant l'équipe. C'est une idée que j'ai eut il y a un moment. Un tel système m'aurait peut-être permis de sauver Junius en gagnant beaucoup de temps et en augmentant la précision de mes manœuvres et des tirs que j'ai programmé pour le Reosius, dit-il tout bas en attristant toute l'équipe sentant sa culpabilité à ce sujet. J'y travaille depuis. Je vous montrerais, dit-il doucement.

L'équipe acquiesça et ils reprirent le travail. Kira débordait d'idée pour améliorer le MS, le vaisseau et la base, prenant des chemins que personne n'avait imaginé avec une imagination sans borne. Il surprenait tout le monde par sa créativité, mais aussi par son grand savoir, sa grande technique, ses incroyables capacités de travail alors qu'il allait bien plus vite qu'eux avec plus de précision, résolvant des problèmes sur lesquels ils étaient coincés depuis longtemps. Il avançait à une cadence folle que tous peinaient à suivre, ahuris par ses capacités. Mais l'engagement et le travail acharné qu'il fournissait motivait tout le monde, sa détermination motivait tout le monde. Son esprit paisible et prompt à la paix se ressentait à chaque instant dans bien des domaines alors qu'il évoquait très souvent le fait de protéger des vies, imaginant ses systèmes et créations uniquement dans ce but premier, jamais dans celui de détruire. Évidement, une personne extérieur aurait vu la création d'armes de destructions massives. Tous ceux travaillant avec l'adolescent savaient pourtant que jamais il ne s'en servirait ainsi.

Lorsque Kira leur montra son projet d'intelligence artificielle, tous furent très impressionnés par la complexité de la chose et le travail presque terminé du jeune homme. Seul Meyers parvint à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, surexcité en travaillant avec Kira sur ce projet dans lequel il mit beaucoup d'ardeur. Avec le jeune Commandant présent, le centre du Draco était actif comme jamais, tous travaillant sans compter les heures, motivés par la présence, l'aide et l'investissement de celui pour lequel ils travaillaient. Et ce fut toujours fatigué mais heureux que Kira rentra chez lui le samedi. Il avait finalement réalisé ce qu'on lui offrait avec le projet Draco et il s'en réjouissait. Avec son futur MS, l'Omikron et le Swallow's Nest, il pourrait toujours agir en cas de besoin. Il espérait juste pouvoir rester chez ZAFT. Il le savait, si Patrick Zala arrivait à la tête du Conseil, il n'aurait plus aucune marge de manœuvre peu importe ses moyens. Il savait alors qu'il quitterait ZAFT. Il était inconcevable pour lui de rester à ne rien faire. Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son armée. PLANT était son pays, sa maison. Il y avait sa famille, ses amis, sa vie désormais. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ZAFT même si elle se radicalisait. Au contraire, il voulait y rester et tout faire pour inverser la tendance. Mais il savait que Patrick Zala l'empêcherait de bouger s'il arrivait au pouvoir et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Cette perspective lui faisait peur. Cependant Siegel lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui donner la liberté de mouvement dont-il avait besoin. Il se demandait bien comment et il était donc curieux de le découvrir en rentrant ce samedi là. Il retrouva son père chez lui et ce fut ensemble, avec le garde de l'adolescent qu'ils gagnèrent la demeure Clyne pour le déjeuner, en uniforme pour une fois. Et Kira fut intrigué par cela, ayant maintenant l'habitude d'une apparence civile lorsqu'il était invité chez le Chancelier souvent dans une ambiance amicale. Wilfried avait l'air intrigué lui aussi alors qu'il ne semblait pas au courant et ce fut donc curieux qu'ils se rendirent chez le Chancelier.

Ce fut Lacus qui les accueillit, ravie de revoir son ami. Léonard s'éclipsa pour attendre à l'écart, laissant leur intimité comme il savait devoir le faire ici. Et puis la demeure était très bien protégée. Lacus mena bien vite le père et le fils vers la terrasse où ils retrouvèrent Siegel mais aussi quatre autres personnes que Kira n'avait jamais vu. Tous portaient l'uniforme militaire blanc des officiers de ZAFT. Avançant vers eux, le jeune homme les scruta, surpris de reconnaître les galons de deux Colonels, d'un Commandant et d'un Général à l'égal de son père. Se tenant droit, son léger sourire aux lèvres, il avança avec prestance à la droite de Wilfried et tous se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant arriver. Ce fut alors que Kira nota un détail important : les quatre inconnus portaient tous l'insigne de Faith. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait : une élite indépendante de ZAFT et ayant autorité sur tout les soldats, ne rendant des comptes qu'au Chancelier qui les sélectionnait lui même. Tous se saluèrent une fois rassemblés et Siegel prit la parole avec un grand sérieux :

\- Commandant Lorenne, je vous présente le Commandant Ribi Astone, dit-il en désignant une première dame, le Colonel Thomas Blenis, le Général Catherine Jeber et le Colonel Hector Gaymerick, commença-t-il.

À ce dernier nom, Kira resta figé un instant, observant l'homme en ne sachant comment réagir. Le soldat était grand, carré d'épaule, la peau pâle, les cheveux courts bruns ébènes coupés au cordeau, ses yeux noirs transperçant, sa posture imposante et rigide. Il avait un visage anguleux appuyant son expression figée. Il devait avoir presque une soixantaine d'années et Kira ne put le lâcher des yeux. Il avait devant lui le père du premier Capitaine du Telior. Un homme à qui il avait désobéis et à qui on avait infligé très récemment la peine de mort pour ses erreurs graves de la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Il se demandait bien comment l'homme avait pris ça en sachant que c'était ses actions qui avaient mis son fils dans cette posture. Le Colonel le regardait le visage froid et sans émotion discernable. Par son père, il savait que Hector pouvait paraître glacial et dur mais il était un très bon soldat et un homme d'honneur d'après Wilfried. Il ne sut comment réagir face à lui et face à ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour ce père privé de son fils. Cependant, l'homme qui comme tous avaient perçu son trouble compréhensible, le libéra de cette angoisse :

\- Je sais ce qui est en train de vous passer par la tête Commandant, dit-il la voix plate. Sachez que pas un instant je ne vous reproche ni ne vous reprocherai quoi que ce soit, assura-t-il. Ce jour là, dit-il en un sous entendu clair que tous saisirent, vous avez été le seul à faire votre devoir et plus encore. Mon fils a fuis et il en a subi les conséquences. Cela ne vous ai en rien imputable et je ne l'ai jamais pensé alors détendez vous.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit Kira un peu déstabilisé.

L'homme lui adressa un signe de tête sec et Siegel invita tout le monde à prendre place à table, rompant le léger malaise qui s'était installé. Tous s'assirent et ce fut la dame Général qui engagea la discussion avec l'adolescent, commençant par saluer sobrement son parcourt, s'étonnant de son jeune âge dont elle ne savait rien jusque là. Comme les autres présents, elle découvrait l'Hirondelle de Junius pour la première fois en personne et tous étaient un peu surpris. Très vite la discussion s'engagea sur sa carrière jusqu'ici, ses idées, ses paroles et ses actions. Rapidement, Kira se sentit testé de toute part par les quatre soldats. Il répondit tranquillement à chacune de leur question alors que le repas débutait. Il se sentit scruté à la loupe et au plus la discussion avançait, au plus les quatre militaires tentaient de le piéger de moins en moins discrètement et de plus en plus vicieusement. Serein, il ne s'en offusqua pas, restant lui même. Il ne mentait pas, il ne faisait pas semblant aussi ces pièges n'en n'étaient pas vraiment pour lui. Il se savait solide, il savait son raisonnement et sa mentalité solides sans quoi il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. On disait souvent qu'il était naïf et idéaliste. C'était peut-être vrai mais dans un autre sens, il était très réaliste, conscient de la situation et de toutes ses implications. Il était très mature et sage, intelligent et il était loin d'être un simple rêveur inconscient. Et si les soldats s'en rendaient comptes, ils ne montrèrent pas un instant ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Ils continuèrent plutôt ce qui, en fin d'après midi, était presque devenu ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un procès ou un interrogatoire en règle. Puis les attaques se firent un peu plus personnelles finissant par éprouver l'adolescent à la fureur de son père qui ne parvint pas à se contenir plus longtemps lorsque la Général prononça la parole de trop :

\- Dîtes moi, êtes vous conscient que les soldats ennemis que vous épargnez pour vous donner bonne conscience, tuent les nôtres en retour sans scrupules. Indirectement, vous devez leur bourreau, dit-elle la voix plate en le scrutant durement.

\- Ça suffit ! Ragea Wilfried furieux alors qu'il sentait son fils très tendu près de lui. Kira a de multiple fois prouvé qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre PLANT et pour tenter de rétablir la paix ! Il se bat à chaque minute pour ça ! Il ne pense qu'à ça au détriment de sa propre santé ! Je vous interdit de lui parler de la sorte !

\- Du calme Wilfried, pria Siegel étrangement détendu.

\- Et on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend de lui faire subir ça Siegel ! S'exclama l'homme en colère. Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas subi assez depuis toujours ! Je vous interdis de le faire passer pour le tueur de nos propres soldats ! Cria-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que Kira refuse de se comporter comme les bouchers que sont beaucoup de soldats qu'il est responsable des victimes faîtes par l'ennemi ! Il a sauvé beaucoup plus de vies que n'importe qui ! Il a rendu plus de service à ZAFT et aux PLANTs que la plus part de ses membres depuis sa création ! Je vous interdis de l'attaquer de la sorte !

\- Wilfried, tenta de nouveau le Chancelier.

\- Vient Kira, on s'en va, claqua l'homme en colère.

Il allait se lever mais la main de son fils posée sur son bras avec douceur l'arrêta.

\- Du calme père, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à répondre ou seulement à entendre ses inepties, remarqua son père.

\- Ce ne sont pas des inepties, sourit Kira sans aucune joie. C'est vrai dans un sens, dit-il tout bas alors que son père le regardait en sentant sa tristesse. C'est vrai, dit-il plus haut en regardant les autres. C'est une manière de voir les choses. Dans un premier temps, il est peut-être vrai que j'engendre plus de victimes ainsi. Je n'en suis pas certain cependant puisque je sauve aussi beaucoup mes camarades sur les champs de batailles. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que planter des graines de pacifisme en agissant de la sorte, pourra, dans le meilleur des cas, faire réfléchir et aider à la paix. Dans ce cas, je sauve des centaines de vies en écourtant la guerre. Et si dans le pire des cas, ça ne donne rien, je n'ajouterais pas davantage de victimes à la liste déjà dramatique de la boucherie qu'est une guerre, dit-il durement.

\- Vous avez désobéis à un supérieur pour défendre vos idées sujettes à discussion, remarqua Hector.

\- Je m'opposerais à quiconque voudra détruire ce que je veux protéger, même s'il devait s'agir du Chancelier lui même ou de qui sais-je encore, posa-t-il avec assurance et fermeté.

Il y eut un silence indescriptible, les visages tendus alors que Wilfried avait pris la main de son fils, se calmant un peu à son contact même s'il fusillait du regard les quatre membres de Faith. Mais la Général sourit finalement avec une certaine douceur, surprenant le père et le fils.

\- J'ai entendu tout ce que je voulais entendre, annonça-t-elle en soupirant. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle aux trois autres.

Ils échangèrent des regards sérieux, acquiesçant finalement chacun leur tour. Ils se levèrent alors, laissant Wilfried, Kira et Lacus un peu perdus alors que Siegel souriait. Le Colonel Gaymerick se tourna finalement vers lui alors que le quatuor le regardait, semblant l'attendre :

\- Venez Commandant, nous avons à vous parler en privé, dit-il simplement.

Curieux, Kira se leva alors pour les suivre, rassurant son père inquiet d'un sourire doux, le priant de rester là d'un geste. Siegel lui adressa lui aussi un regard tranquille et l'homme resta assis, regardant son fils s'éloigner avec les quatre militaires dans le jardin, intrigué par l'expression satisfaite du Chancelier. Ce fut en silence que Kira suivit les adultes dans un recoin des jardins. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une belle balustrade de laquelle on avait une très belle vue sur l'immense lac se trouvant un peu plus bas. Tout était calme et tranquille ici. Il y avait du soleil, il faisait doux et seul le vent et les oiseaux se faisaient entendre. Des militaires en uniformes dans un tel environnement faisaient un peu tâche par ce qu'ils symbolisaient pour Kira. Il fut surpris de les voir tous se détendre soudainement, souriant doucement. Catherine s'accouda à la balustrade alors que Ribi s'y asseyait avec nonchalance, Thomas s'y appuya lui aussi et seul Hector garda une attitude rigide et stricte qui lui semblait naturelle. Kira se tint droit devant eux, attendant la suite alors qu'un silence bien plus léger avait pris place.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour cette discussion tout sauf agréable pour vous Commandant, s'excusa Ribi avec un sourire amical. Nous devions apprendre à vous connaître le plus vite possible et pour cela, il n'y a rien de tel que de toucher les points sensibles.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, ajouta Catherine en regardant au loin.

\- Nous connaissions votre réputation et nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous par beaucoup de monde mais nous devions être sûr, continua Thomas.

\- Sûr de quoi ? Demanda Kira.

\- Que vous êtes apte à la tâche que l'on souhaiterait vous confier, répondit le Colonel Gaymerick la voix neutre.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ribi.

\- Je connaissais le nom du Colonel, répondit-il en regardant Hector, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Nous sommes tous de vieilles biques pour des soldats, s'amusa Thomas. Hector est le plus vieux avec ses cinquante cinq ans et je suis le plus jeune avec mes quarante neuf ans. Nous ne sommes plus des hommes et des femmes de terrains depuis longtemps contrairement à vous Commandant. Nous sommes plus des politiques et des officiers de bureau il faut l'admettre, soupira-t-il en attirant les grimaces de ses camarades féminines. Nous sommes tout les quatre des membres des premières heures de l'Alliance Zodiacale, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Nous connaissons ZAFT depuis ses débuts et nous sommes les premiers membres de Faith, révéla Ribi en surprenant l'adolescent. Cela fait bien des années que notre quatuor existe et c'est une première pour nous d'envisager un cinquième membre, dit-elle en l'étonnant un peu plus.

\- Savez vous pourquoi Faith a été créé Commandant ? Demanda Catherine.

\- Je vous avoue que non. Je ne sais pas grand chose de Faith à dire vrai, répondit-il.

\- Faith a été créé pour palier à un problème trop courant dans l'armée : la corruption ou les ingérences des gradés. Les membres de Faith sont choisis pour leur vertu et leur droiture, expliqua Hector. Enfin, tant que le Chancelier qui les choisis joue le jeu des critères de Faith. Ça a toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent. Ils sont choisis pour leur équilibre, leur raison, leur discernement, leur détermination et leur volonté à protéger PLANT. Faith regroupe des membres de toutes idées et partis politiques mais tous doivent avoir la volonté de préserver PLANT et de travailler dans son intérêt général. Si les membres de Faith ont autorité sur les autres soldats et ne rendent des comptes qu'au Chancelier, c'est parce qu'on leur fait confiance pour faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut et on leur en donne les moyens en libérant leurs mouvements.

\- Faith est un tout petit groupe en réalité, continua Thomas, peu actif pour le moment. Beaucoup ne sont pas sur le terrain et pour le moment chacun a trouvé sa place. La plus part sont des membres plus ou moins anciens de ZAFT. Il est temps de se renouveler un peu mais nous manquons d'éléments le méritant malheureusement.

\- Dois-je comprendre que l'on me propose Faith ? Demanda Kira peu sûr de comprendre où l'on voulait en venir.

\- Si le Chancelier voulait faire de vous un membre de Faith, il n'aurait pas besoin de nous pour cela, remarqua Ribi. Sa seule décision est valable pour ça.

\- Il vous proposera l'insigne de Faith juste après cette discussion, assura simplement Hector en le surprenant. Mais il y a autre chose, continua-t-il.

Kira releva un sourcil interrogatif, un peu perdu et son regard se porta sur Hector qui amorçait enfin un geste rompant son immobilité. Il porta sa main à son insigne de Faith épinglé sur la pointe gauche descendant de son col. Il le désigna puis dirigea ses doigts vers la deuxième pointe de l'autre côté. Là, il releva la pointe de tissus noir brodé d'or, Kira s'apercevant qu'il y en avait une autre identique cachée en dessous. Et sur celle-ci, un deuxième insigne de Faith était épinglé. Inversé, il donnait un effet d'image miroir au premier insigne. Suivant le mouvement, les trois autres révélèrent exactement la même chose, l'adolescent un peu plus perdu encore.

\- Deux insignes ? Releva-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Même entre les membres de Faith, il y a une hiérarchie, remarqua Thomas. Cette hiérarchie prend en compte le grade de soldat de ZAFT en temps normal. Mais il existe aussi des membres de Faith au dessus des autres, avec un devoir plus important, des responsabilités plus importantes. Nous sommes ceux là.

\- Nous ne sommes que quatre et le Chancelier à soumis la proposition de faire de vous un cinquième, annonça Catherine. Mais ce n'est pas lui uniquement qui décide pour cela.

\- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Demanda l'adolescent vraiment intrigué maintenant.

\- Faith était un moyen de donner à des soldats de valeur et vertueux les moyens de faire leur devoir sans être entravés par des supérieurs pas toujours bien intentionné ou qui n'ont pas toujours la bonne vision des choses, que cela soit volontaire ou non, expliqua Ribi. Et avec la création de Faith, on a aussi voulu tenter de régler un autre problème : les dirigeants dépassant les bornes et sur qui personne n'a de pouvoir.

\- Pour ça, on a créé secrètement ce qu'on appelle les Faith's Guardians, poursuivit Catherine. Seul les membres du Conseil et le Chancelier sont au courant de notre existence, expliqua-t-elle et ils sont tenus à un secret très strict imposé par une loi spécifique. Vous faîtes partie de ce secret maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kira.

\- Parce que l'on aimerait faire de vous le cinquième Faith's Guardians, répondit-elle. Pour tout le monde, nous sommes des membres de Faith ordinaires. Pour le Conseil et le Chancelier, nous sommes la limite et le contrôle qui veillera à ce que les dirigeants ne dépassent pas les bornes. Notre devoir principal est de garder un œil sur la seule personne qui n'a à répondre de rien devant personne, pour le grand public tout du moins : le Chancelier. Nous sommes habilités à intervenir dans n'importe laquelle de ses actions si nous jugeons qu'il a dépassé certaines limites. On ne parle pas d'idées politiques ou économiques, ou même de manœuvres militaires. Nous parlons des cas vraiment extrêmement graves comme ordonner des actes contre la vie par exemple. Nous n'intervenons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et ça n'est encore jamais arrivé. Notre rôle, nécessite de choisir des gens en qui on peut avoir vraiment confiance. Les Faith's Guardian ne répondent pas de leurs actes devant le Chancelier. Ils n'ont à le faire que si les trois quart du Conseil au minimum le réclame. Et c'est alors devant le Conseil qu'ils s'expliquent. Ils ont les mêmes prérogatives que les autres membres de Faith mais eux n'ont à obéir à personne. Chacun est indépendant totalement et fait ce qu'il veut. S'ils font quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas, c'est tout d'abord aux autres Faith's Guardians d'intervenir et ensuite le membre rendra des comptes au Conseil s'il le réclame. Mais il ne pourra être destitué que si tout les Faith's Guardians sont d'accord. Vous comprendrez que nous devons être prudent dans le choix de nos membres. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur pour un tel rôle et en donnant de tels pouvoirs.

\- Je comprend en effet, répondit Kira abasourdi.

\- Nous sommes tous des membres de la première heure choisi à la création des Faith's Guardians au tout début, expliqua Thomas. Si sur le papier nous pouvions recruter d'autres membres, nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Nous avons commencé à vous envisager depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante, expliqua-t-il. Rare sont les personnes de votre esprit et de votre droiture. Et puis Siegel est venu nous demander d'analyser votre candidature.

\- Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider qui peut devenir Faith's Guardians et nous devons être d'accord à l'unanimité, poursuivit Ribi. Le Conseil peut éventuellement s'opposer à l'admission d'un nouveau membre mais ce droit d'opposition doit recueillir au moins quatre-vingt pourcent des voix du Conseil pour être valide, soit dix votes sur douze. Et une fois accepté, nous seul les autres membres peuvent décider de vous destituer avec un vote unanime encore une fois ou alors un vote unanime du Conseil.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez Commandant que notre responsabilité est énorme et que nous n'avons pas le droit au faux pas. Nous avons le pouvoir de faire destituer un Chancelier mais nous ne devons pas abuser de notre pouvoir. Nous ne sommes pas là pour diriger le pays, seulement pour éviter des catastrophes sans nom. Le comprenez vous ? Demanda Hector.

\- Je comprend, assura Kira l'air grave et sérieux.

\- Chacun est libre d'agir comme un membre de Faith ordinaire bien entendu. Mais même le Chancelier n'a pas le droit de se mettre sur notre route sans un vote unanime du Conseil. Cela nécessite une grande mesure et une grande maturité de notre part, remarqua Hector. Nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi et il est nécessaire que chacun d'entre nous agisse avec discernement et prudence.

\- J'ai bien saisi, assura Kira.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Catherine. Vous êtes une personne extraordinaire Commandant. Autant dans vos aptitudes que dans votre esprit. Si nous avons poussé si loin cette discussion tout à l'heure, c'était pour nous assurer que vous êtes digne d'une telle place. Nous savons pourquoi Siegel vous a proposé. Parce qu'il veut que vous puissiez avoir le pouvoir d'agir si les choses dérapent. Il a une grande confiance en vous. Il veut que vous puissiez garder un œil sur les PLANTs sans être gêné par des supérieurs que vous dérangez et qui tenteront de vous faire taire et de vous faire oublier. Nous quatre n'avons pas forcément la même façon d'aborder la situation présente, dit-elle en regardant ses camarades. Certains sont modérés, d'autres neutres, d'autres plus radicaux. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'est extrémiste ou raciste. Et nous agissons tous dans l'intérêt des PLANTs. Nous savons que vous le ferez aussi, vous l'avez déjà maintes fois prouvé. Et nous savons que vous agirez avec discernement. Vous êtes déterminé et aussi raisonnable, un peu idéaliste mais très réaliste, loin d'être naïf comme beaucoup le disent. Vous êtes le genre de personne parfaite pour ce poste, sourit-elle. Nous en sommes certains à présent. Nous savons bien que nous risquons bientôt de changer radicalement de Chancelier et de politique et que cela entraînera certainement votre mise au placard. Cela ne risque pas d'arriver si vous devenez un Faith's Guardian. Nous sommes tout les quatre d'accord sur le fait que votre voix ne doit pas disparaître pour que personne n'oublie qu'il existe aussi une solution pacifique que de grands hommes défendent en tout temps. C'est pour cela qu'après réflexion et discussion, nous avons décidé de vous proposer une place parmi nous Commandant Kira Lorenne.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin où se trouvait un insigne inversé de Faith. Elle lui tendit, tous l'observant sérieusement. Kira fixa la petite boite dont une partie du couvercle était de verre, laissant voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il réfléchit mais en réalité, sa décision était déjà prise. Cette place, c'était tout ce dont il pouvait rêver de mieux pour continuer à défendre ses idées. C'était une immense responsabilité mais c'était un devoir qu'il serait ravi d'incarner. Aussi, il leva la main lentement pour prendre l'insigne avec révérence. Tous sourirent, même Hector discrètement alors que l'adolescent acceptait cette charge. Ils le saluèrent et il leur rendit avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vous remercie de m'offrir cela, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours une place facile Commandant et je suis sûr qu'il y aura un mouvement d'opposition lorsque votre accession à ce poste se saura au Conseil, remarqua Catherine. Mais il n'y pas assez d'opposant là bas pour contrer votre nomination aux Faith's Guardians. Nous avons besoin d'hommes de valeur comme vous pour veiller sur les nôtres. Sachez qu'entre nous, il n'y a plus de grade valable, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Je vous dirais bien que vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous mais cela viendra avec le temps, ce n'est pas une chose que nous pouvons forcer. Et évidemment, vous devez garder tout ceci pour vous. Seul nous même et les douze membres du Conseil ont le droit de connaître l'existence de notre groupe.

\- J'avais bien compris, dit-il en rangeant l'insigne dans sa poche.

\- Maintenant, votre nomination sera annoncée au Conseil, il y aura assurément opposition, soupira Thomas. Mais ça ne passera pas. Et d'ici trois semaines, vous prêterez officiellement serment devant le Conseil.

Kira acquiesça, écoutant encore un moment les quatre militaires lui expliquer plus en détail leur fonctionnement et leur travail qui la plus part du temps se résumait à observer les actions du Conseil et du Chancelier en plus de leur devoir de soldat et de membre de Faith ordinaire. Et finalement, tous décidèrent de retourner tranquillement vers la maison et la terrasse désormais totalement détendus alors que Kira avait un beau sourire au visage, ravi. Avec cela, même un Chancelier Zala ne pourrait le mettre au placard. Wilfried, Lacus et Siegel n'avaient pas bougé et relevèrent tout trois le regard vers eux en les apercevant. La jeune fille et le Général furent agréablement surpris de voir Kira totalement détendu et souriant encadré des quatre autres moins rigides maintenant. Cela les rassura alors que Siegel souriait de toute ses dents, ayant bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et cela le rassurait beaucoup quand à l'avenir des PLANTs et à l'avenir de l'adolescent. Kira s'arrêta face au Chancelier, les quatre Guardians qui avaient de nouveau couvert leur second insigne autour de lui.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-il simplement en intriguant Lacus et son père alors qu'il semblait littéralement ravi et plus serein.

Pour toute réponse, Siegel plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un écrin contenant cette fois-ci l'insigne traditionnel de Faith. Il le posa sur la table, surprenant Wilfried et Lacus qui comprirent immédiatement. Il le poussa vers l'adolescent et ce fut sans hésiter que celui-ci le prit, le remerciant de nouveau.

\- Je suis sûr que cela vous ira à merveille Kira, sourit-il en un sous entendu que seul les cinq officiers debout devant lui purent saisir.

\- Je vous promet d'en être digne monsieur, sourit-il.

À suivre...


	14. XIV- Prise d'otages

x

Chapitre 14 :

Prises d'otages

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec les Faith's Guardians, Kira apprit que le spatioport de Kaohsiung était tombé. Le lundi, il retourna sur Maius Quatre, plus déterminé que jamais maintenant à travailler sur le projet, sachant désormais qu'il pourrait continuer à défendre ce en quoi il croyait sans entrave. Et ce jour là, Thomas, Catherine, Hector et Ribi se rendirent à une séance privée du Conseil où seul les Conseillers étaient présents. Là, ils annoncèrent officiellement la nomination de Kira à l'insigne de Faith et plus particulièrement au cercle secret des Guardians. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Patrick Zala criant immédiatement au scandale en attaquant Siegel verbalement. Une discussion virulente prit place au Conseil, tous conscient de la manœuvre, certain l'approuvant largement d'autres beaucoup moins. Et ce furent les Guardians qui calmèrent le jeu. Ils expliquèrent les raisons de leur choix, exposant la grande droiture, le sens du devoir, l'investissement, l'abnégation et les aptitudes incroyables du nouveau membre qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Ils rappelèrent que leur choix n'était pas politique mais uniquement dans l'intérêt des PLANTs qui avaient besoin d'homme de l'étoffe de l'Hirondelle de Junius. Ils s'expliquèrent longuement et calmement, avant de concéder que le Conseil avait droit à deux semaines de réflexion et de discussions avant d'éventuellement voter pour s'opposer à la nomination du Commandant Lorenne en tant que Guardian. Autant dire que le Conseil fut agité ce jour là, tous conscient de l'importance que pouvait avoir le fait de mettre un homme comme Kira à cette place.

L'adolescent lui, se plongea dans son travail, redoublant d'ardeur. Pourtant, dés le lendemain, une nouvelle lui arrivant subitement par l'intermédiaire de son père le choqua beaucoup : la destruction d'Héliopolis. Wilfried l'avait appelé en urgence pour le mettre au courant. L'équipe de Le Creuset avait infiltré la Colonie neutre après avoir reçu des informations selon lesquelles la Colonie faisait construire en secret des MS pour l'Alliance. De violents combats avaient éclaté. L'escadron Le Creuset avait réussi à récupérer trois unités mais l'Alliance en avait conservé deux. Un vaisseau inconnu avait aussi émergé dans ce bazar et les affrontements avaient finalement provoqué la dislocation pure et simple de la Colonie. Heureusement, à l'immense soulagement de Kira, les civils avaient été évacués à temps en toute sécurité. Cet événement l'inquiéta cependant beaucoup. Premièrement, cela remettait en cause la neutralité d'Orb à qui appartenait la colonnie et cela était très dangereux de part la puissance de cette nation. Deuxièmement, l'Alliance possédait peut-être la technologie des MS et encore une fois, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Troisièmement, le vaisseau inconnu et deux MS restaient aux mains de l'Alliance avec, semblait-il, des performances hors du commun alors que les pilotes et le vaisseau de l'Alliance avaient réussi à repousser l'escadron Le Creuset ainsi que les deux Nazca prenant part à l'opération. C'était très inquiétant. Et enfin, Asran était là bas et cela l'angoissait beaucoup. Il fit alors promettre à son père de le garder au courant au sujet de cette affaire.

Rapidement, il apprit que le vaisseau de l'Alliance avait pris la fuite et que Le Creuset le poursuivait afin d'éliminer la menace au plus vite. Deux jours plus tard, le dit vaisseau atteignait la Forteresse d'Artémis réputée imprenable. Mais cette réputation fut détruite ce jour là alors que l'escadron de ZAFT avait trouvé le moyen de passer le parapluie et de détruire la station. Cela n'avait pas grande importance stratégiquement. Artémis n'avait pas de valeur et ce n'était qu'une base secondaire négligeable où seul très peu de forces étaient stationnées. Mais c'était un nouveau coup moral porté à l'ennemi. C'était bien là le seul avantage qu'on pouvait y trouver. Le vaisseau de l'Alliance prit de nouveau la fuite et la poursuite continua.

Cette semaine là, Kira autorisa ses équipes à travailler sur un anti N-Jammer. Il savait maintenant que c'était une chose au travail du côté de ZAFT, que cela soit officiel ou non, c'était certain. Et si un MS nucléaire voyait le jour, il disposerait d'une puissance non négligeable qu'il ne pourrait égaler avec une autre source d'énergie pour le moment. Il lui fallait s'assurer de pouvoir tenir tête à de tels engins si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et pour cela, il avait besoin lui même de ce système. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd qu'il autorisa ces recherches, y participant lui même alors qu'il avait déjà imaginé le principe de fonctionnement. Il travailla comme un forcené sur toutes les branches du projet Draco qui avançait très rapidement sous l'ardeur générale. Au milieu de son travail, Kira suivait aussi très attentivement l'affaire Archangel alors qu'il connaissait désormais le nom de ce fameux vaisseau. La poursuite et les combats autour de lui durèrent plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il semblait que les deux MS de l'Alliance et ce vaisseau donnait du mal à Le Creuset et son escadron sans parler du fait qu'il avait appris que le Faucon d'Endymion était à bord de ce vaisseau. Et il savait pour l'avoir affronté que c'était un excellent pilote. Probablement l'un des meilleurs du côté de l'Alliance. Le Creuset s'était visiblement trouvé des ennemis de taille et il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien pour Asran.

Le week end suivant, il passa une soirée avec son ancien escadron qui l'avait invité dans un bar branché, assurant qu'ils allaient dévergonder un peu leur Commandant adoré trop coincé et trop prude à leur goût. Amusé, Kira les avait suivi et il avait passé une excellente soirée à s'amuser un peu avec eux. Il avait aussi eu la surprise de parvenir à contacter Heine avec qui il discuta très longuement, cela lui faisant un bien fou. Le roux lui manquait beaucoup alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu et visiblement ce sentiment était réciproque. Il y avait pourtant de bonnes nouvelles : Heine avait pris du galon. Il était passé Lieutenant et il était aussi chef d'escadron sur son vaisseau. Ravi pour lui et sachant que Heine était un excellent soldat droit et juste, Kira le félicita chaudement. Et tout deux espérèrent qu'ils pourraient se revoir rapidement.

Seulement, une autre mauvaise nouvelle vint bientôt inquiéter grandement le jeune Commandant. Le deux février, alors que Lacus était partie à bord d'un vaisseau civil pour préparer les Commémorations de la Saint Valentin Sanglante, il apprit que son navire avait été attaqué et qu'on avait perdu tout contact avec eux. Le lendemain, Asran revenait à bord du Vesalius pour faire un rapport au Conseil sur les MS de l'Alliance et l'Archangel. Ce rapport, Kira put rapidement y accéder alors que dés la fin de la séance du Conseil, Siegel le contactait pour avoir son avis sur ces machines. Et il dut admettre qu'elles étaient formidables pour des armes créées par l'Alliance. Il y voyait sans mal la patte d'Orb. Pourtant, depuis la destruction d'Héliopolis, Orb maintenait fermement sa neutralité, soutenant que la création du vaisseau et des armes G n'avait pas obtenu consentement officiel et n'étaient pas une rupture de leur statut. Cette nouvelle avait d'ailleurs soulagé Kira même s'il doutait toujours d'eux au vu de la situation. Ces armes étaient supérieurs à tout ce que possédait l'Alliance et il y avait indubitablement là la trace de la technologie de pointe d'Orb et plus spécifiquement de Morgenroete. Il l'avait bien remarqué alors qu'il était très renseigné à ce sujet. Il s'agissait d'outils redoutables une fois reprogrammé par les pilotes de ZAFT.

Ce point l'intrigua d'ailleurs. Sortis d'usine à Héliopolis, ces MS étaient clairement imparfaits et incapables des prouesses enregistrées depuis. Alors restait à savoir qui sur ce vaisseau avait pu les reprogrammer comme l'avait fait l'escadron Le Creuset afin de leur donner cette puissance qui avait mis en échec le Vesalius et le Gamow. Sans parler des performances qu'ils avaient étalé. Le Creuset pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait au Conseil, Kira avait vu d'un coup d'œil que ce n'était pas des Naturels ordinaires qui pilotaient ces MS. C'était tout bonnement impossible et il l'avait bien signifié au Chancelier qui en avait été intrigué.

Le jour suivant, on apprenait qu'on avait perdu le contact avec le GINN de reconnaissance envoyé à la recherche de Lacus dont on n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours. Kira n'y tenait d'ailleurs plus et ce jour là, il demanda à Siegel de le laisser partir à la recherche de son amie pour laquelle il mourrait d'angoisse. Immensément inquiet lui aussi, le Chancelier lui avoua qu'il n'osait pas lui demandait d'y aller, ne voulant pas le solliciter davantage alors qu'il récupérait avec mal de ses mois de combats intensifs. Kira le rassura, lui rappelant que c'était son travail et qu'il le faisait avec joie. Rassuré à l'idée que le jeune Commandant aille au secours de sa fille unique lui même, Siegel lui annonça que le Vesalius repartait bientôt avec pour mission d'enquêter sur la disparition de Lacus. Il expliqua qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il puisse y embarquer avec le Draco et Kira le remercia, demandant alors à ses techniciens du projet de l'aider à préparer son MS. Depuis son retour avec son prototype, on l'avait un peu remis en état, faisant les réparations urgentes pour que le Commandant puisse s'en servir en cas de besoin jusqu'à pouvoir sortir l'Epsilon d'usine. L'Hirondelle avait donc une machine opérationnelle.

Aussi le lendemain en fin de journée, il se prépara au décollage. Il emmenait Léonard avec lui bien sûr mais le Capitaine venait sans son CGUE. On n'avait pu libérer qu'une seule place sur le Vesalius pour le Draco et le Capitaine ne pouvait donc pas emmener sa machine à son plus grand agacement. Ce fut dans l'après midi qu'ils décollèrent de Maius Quatre, le Capitaine en combinaison enfermé dans les mains du Draco, alors que le Vesalius quittait doucement le spatioport d'Aprilius. Il rejoignit le vaisseau, ressentant une étrange impression à son approche. Cela lui était familier pourtant, il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où il avait déjà ressenti ça. Laissant cela sur le côté, il demanda l'autorisation de monter à bord et ce fut le Commandant Le Creuset en personne qui lui répondit par l'affirmative alors qu'on lui ouvrait le hangar du Nazca. Kira entra rapidement en une manœuvre parfaite et précise à laquelle il ne faisait même plus attention. Il passa le sas et entra dans le hangar même où les techniciens étaient à pied d'œuvre avec les pilotes et tout ceux travaillant dans cette partie du vaisseau. Pourtant, tous stoppèrent en voyant arriver cette machine si connue chez ZAFT, surpris et ébahis. Kira vit bientôt le Commandant Le Creuset arriver avec son second et Asran, certainement pour l'accueillir. Il nota le masque du Commandant et cru comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence. Après tout, il savait bien ce qu'était cet homme et ce que cela voulait dire pour lui, attristé par la véritable malédiction qu'il devait subir.

Kira commença par déposer doucement Léonard en une manœuvre tellement délicate qu'elle semblait irréelle pour le MS. Le Capitaine trouva rapidement le sol, son débarquement aidé par l'apesanteur. Retirant son casque, il salua les soldats venus les accueillir avant de retourner vers le Draco qui allait se stationner à la place qui lui avait été désignée. Léonard se propulsa vers le cockpit du prototype d'un petit saut et il l'ouvrit après avoir lui même scruté les alentours d'un œil expert. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant et cela gommait doucement l'appréhension qui saisissait l'adolescent à chaque sortie de machine depuis l'attentat de Victoria. Dans le hangar, c'était sans discrétion aucune que tous cherchaient à voir le pilote qui allait avec la machine. Kira sortit tranquillement, Birdy fidèlement perché sur son épaule touchant Asran qui ne manqua pas de le noter. Escorté de son désormais très fidèle garde, il descendit vers le trio, atterrissant souplement non loin d'eux. Il retira alors son casque, surprenant par son apparence très jeune ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il n'y fit pas attention, saluant le trio qui lui rendit dans les règles.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait une petite place sur votre vaisseau Commandant Le Creuset, dit-il avec un sérieux professionnel qui surprit un peu Asran qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

À cet instant et malgré son jeune âge flagrant, Kira n'avait plus l'air d'un adolescent mais bien du Commandant de renom qu'il était. Il dégageait un charisme marquant, calme et noble dans son attitude, se tenant droit sans arrogance. Ses traits étaient sérieux, marqués pourtant d'une certaine détente dans son sourire léger si caractéristique de sa personne.

\- C'est avec plaisir Commandant Lorenne, répondit l'homme sans que Kira ne puisse deviner s'il le pensait réellement ou non. Et le Chancelier Clyne a beaucoup insisté.

\- Je ne vous gênerais pas, assura Kira. Je me contenterais de la seule mission pour laquelle je suis ici : ramener mademoiselle Clyne saine et sauve au plus vite.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps avec vous mais Asran Zala ici présent vous montrera vos quartiers, annonça-t-il alors que les deux adolescents souriaient. Évidemment, vous êtes le bienvenu sur la passerelle, termina-t-il.

Kira acquiesça et le Commandant et son second s'en allèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé alors que tous les observaient aux alentours. Asran tendit finalement une main à son ami et celui-ci lui donna son bras sans hésiter. Ils échangèrent une accolade en surprenant tout le monde, heureux de se revoir et se séparèrent ensuite.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on se connaissait ? Rit Kira.

\- Non, j'ai gardé ça pour moi, répondit Asran. Notre amitié ne regarde personne, dit-il plus sérieusement en faisant sourire son ami qui approuva. Allez venez Commandant Lorenne, dit-il pompeusement, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

Riant, Kira le suivit avec son garde amusé, laissant là un public un peu atterré par la scène. Asran mena son ami jusqu'aux quartiers des invités, passant tout d'abord par les vestiaires pour passer son uniforme alors que Léonard portait leur petite valise. Et ce fut alors la première fois qu'Asran vit son ami en uniforme, le trouvant impressionnant. Étrangement, Birdy perché sur son épaule n'enlevait rien au sérieux qu'il dégageait. Une fois les deux hommes changés et installés, le trio se dirigea vers la passerelle, tout ceux croisant le jeune Commandant l'observant avec intérêt.

\- Tu es une véritable star maintenant, s'amusa son ami. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un truc que tu apprécies vraiment, dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira Kira. Mais il y a des bons côtés, sourit-il. Les gens m'écoutent et réfléchissent en me regardant faire.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es un modèle pour moi aussi, confia son ami. Tu m'as beaucoup fait réfléchir. Même Isaac et Dearka qui sont de véritables tête brûlées te tiennent en haute estime.

\- Ce sont tes coéquipiers c'est ça ? Demanda Kira.

\- Oui. Ils sont à bord du Gamow en ce moment. Isaac et Dearka sont de fortes têtes mais ce sont de bons soldats. Il y a aussi Nicol. Lui, il est comme toi. Il est trop gentil pour être soldat. Il y avait aussi Rusty mais il a été tué à Héliopolis, dit-il tristement.

\- Je suis désolé Asran, dit alors doucement son ami en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Celui-ci lui offrit un pâle sourire.

\- Dearka aussi a été blessé mais il s'en sortira, ajouta-t-il. Trois fois rien.

\- Vous avez récupéré trois unités c'est ça ? Posa Kira.

\- Oui, l'Aegis que tu as pu voir tout à l'heure dans le hangar, le Blitz que Nicol pilote et le Duel que Isaac a pris en main. L'Alliance a réussi à prendre le Strike et le Buster avant qu'on puisse les saisir. Dearka a presque réussi à prendre le Buster mais il a reçu une balle, juste une égratignure mais ça a permis au pilote de l'Alliance de prendre le Buster avant lui.

\- Ces pilotes, ils sont bons d'après ce que j'ai compris, remarqua-t-il.

\- Très bons. Trop pour des Naturels, dit-il gravement. Leurs réflexes sont trop rapides et ils ont reprogrammé ces MS. Leur système d'exploitation était pourris. Il y avait tout à refaire et ce ne sont pas des débutants pour l'avoir fait. L'Alliance n'a pas ce genre de compétence normalement. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont du mal à concevoir des MS, ils n'ont pas les compétences nécessaires à leur conception.

Kira ne répondit pas, réfléchissant alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la passerelle. Là, tous le saluèrent hormis le Commandant et son second qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Beaucoup furent surpris de le voir, ébahis. N'en tenant pas compte, Kira prit simplement un siège alors que Léonard restait debout près de lui, attentif. Toute la soirée et toute la journée suivante, ils firent route vers la ceinture de débris où on avait perdu le contact avec le vaisseau de Lacus et le GINN de reconnaissance. Kira passa son temps sur la passerelle à suivre les opérations en silence, n'intervenant pas et restant silencieux à tel point qu'on en oubliait sa présence et celle de son garde qui restait fidèlement debout près de lui. Asran l'observait souvent du coin de l'œil, intrigué de voir son ami en soldat. Depuis leur départ, ils n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensemble durant le temps de repos du pilote de l'Aegis, Kira ne quittant la passerelle que pour aller manger et dormir, suivant attentivement les recherches et analysant les données dont-on disposait au sujet du trajet du vaisseau de Lacus. Tous avaient cependant appris qu'ils étaient amis. La chose fut expliquée lorsqu'Asran révéla qu'ils s'étaient rencontré sur la Lune où ils avaient tout deux étudiés. Le fait que personne n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de Kira avant son entrée chez ZAFT avait été expliqué par cela et tous acceptèrent sans mal cette explication. Le lendemain, on détectait la présence de trois croiseurs des forces terriennes dans le secteur, tous se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Rapidement, on analysa les données les concernant, Kira se levant pour rejoindre les autres autour du plan stratégique. Il s'agissait d'un écran posé à plat tel une table et où l'on affichait les données spatiales pour monter des stratégies.

\- Voici les trajectoires des vaisseaux ennemis, expliqua le second alors que les données prenaient place sur le plan spatial.

Kira y jeta un coup d'œil attentif alors qu'il restait silencieux, analysant chaque chose rapidement comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Les groupes de combats Porto et Lacornie vont nous rejoindre plus tard que prévu, remarqua alors Le Creuset, et c'est regrettable. Ces navires Terriens sont sans doute là pour ravitailler le Bipède et nous devons à tout prix les en empêcher, posa-t-il.

\- Mais Commandant, je croyais que nous avions une autre mission, intervint Asran.

\- L'Archangel et ses deux armes G sont des cibles prioritaires Asran, intervint doucement Kira. La puissance de ces MS et de ce vaisseau si elle est aussi importante que vous l'avez décris dans votre rapport, est trop dangereuse. Qui sait ce que l'Alliance pourrait faire d'un tel équipage ? Remarqua-t-il. Sans compter que pour le moment, ce vaisseau tourne certainement en sous effectif et avec des stock limités. Le laisser gagner sa pleine puissance serait une erreur de notre part, le laisser rejoindre une quelconque flotte pourrait nous empêcher définitivement de le mettre hors service. Et nous pourrions le regretter avec un tel engin. J'ai analysé les données que vous avez collecté sur eux jusque là et je suis bien d'accord avec le fait que nous devons nous en charger au plus vite. Cela pourrait devenir une arme dévastatrice aux mains ennemies. Les recherches de mademoiselle Clyne vont devoir attendre si nous avons l'occasion d'intervenir dans cette affaire. Nous ou tout autre groupe n'auront peut-être plus jamais cette ouverture. Sans parler que cela reste la mission du Vesalius.

Bien sûr, il mourrait d'inquiétude pour Lacus et aurait préféré aller la chercher, mais il était aussi un militaire et il faisait la guerre depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi et ce vaisseau et son équipage était bien trop dangereux. Qui sait quel dégât il pourrait faire si l'Alliance le récupérait et le réarmait entièrement ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre pour voir ça. S'ils en avaient l'occasion, il fallait le stopper, cela ne se représenterait peut-être pas et il savait bien que ce genre d'erreur pourrait leur coûter cher plus tard. Cela pourrait leur coûter de nombreux soldats ou pire encore en connaissant la mentalité de l'Alliance. Aussi, et malgré le fait qu'il ne cessait de penser à son amie disparue, il écoutait ce que son devoir d'officier de ZAFT pour les PLANTs lui commandait de faire. Autour d'eux, tous regardaient le jeune homme, certains un peu surpris en découvrant qu'il se comportait bel et bien comme l'officier que ceux qui le connaissaient décrivaient. À tord en le voyant, on pensait qu'il agirait comme un adolescent orgueilleux mais tous étaient tôt ou tard forcés de constater qu'il méritait sa place et était un très bon Commandant.

\- Le Commandant Lorenne a tout à fait raison Asran, appuya Le Creuset. Notre devoir de militaire passe avant. Nous devons neutraliser cette escorte et retrouver le Bipède s'il est dans les parages. Tout le monde à son poste, ordonna-t-il alors calmement. Participerez vous Commandant ? Demanda-t-il à l'adolescent avec un intérêt certain.

\- Si cela est nécessaire uniquement ou si vous le réclamez Commandant, répondit-il tranquillement. C'est votre mission et je ne marcherais pas sur vos plates bandes, expliqua-t-il.

Beaucoup sourirent à ces mots sur la passerelle. Kira lui, avait appris à faire avec les militaires qui n'aimaient pas se faire voler la vedette dans leur mission. Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention à ça mais il le faisait désormais. Le qui parvenait au but lui importait peu mais c'était important pour les autres, parce qu'ils chouchoutaient leur réputation. Lui s'en fichait dans une certaine mesure mais il avait appris à faire avec les réactions des autres, prenant garde à cela aussi. Cela évitait des tensions inutiles et néfastes. Aussi, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mission, il n'intervenait que s'il le jugeait nécessaire ou si le commandant de l'opération le réclamait. C'était plus simple ainsi et cela facilitait ses relations avec les autres officiers, n'entretenant pas une compétition malvenue dans ce genre de situation.

\- Très bien, approuva Le Creuset. Je vous laisse regarder alors pour le moment.

Rapidement, tous furent à leur poste, les pilotes, Asran comprit, dans leurs MS. On lança alors un brouillage sur la zone et l'attaque fut lancée sur les trois croiseurs ennemis, les MS décollant les uns après les autres. Kira observa avec attention, gardant un œil sur son ami, un peu curieux de découvrir quel genre de pilote il était. Une fois toutes les machines sorties, l'Hirondelle fit ordonner que l'on tienne son Draco prêt au décollage au cas où, restant cependant avec le Commandant de bord pour voir comment se passaient les choses, ne s'imposant pas. Rapidement, les vaisseaux terriens activèrent leurs armes, faisant décoller leurs MA et la bataille s'engagea violemment. Les échanges furent très vite puissants et Kira découvrit que Asran se débrouillait exceptionnellement bien avec l'Aegis, détruisant les MA et endommageant les vaisseaux. Il suivit le combat avec attention, observant aussi bien les pilotes que l'équipage de la passerelle en pleine action. Le Creuset était un Commandant calme et très visiblement expérimenté mais Kira n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui, peinant à le cerner et n'arrivant pas à deviner ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Et puis finalement, l'Archangel fit son apparition sur les radars, venant prendre part au combat. Un instant plus tard, un Moebius Zéro décolla et Kira ressentit de nouveau cette étrange impression qu'il avait eu un moment plus tôt. Il savait qui pilotait cet engin et il se rappela alors que cet étrange sentiment, il l'avait déjà ressenti à la bataille de Grimaldi face à ce même homme. Mu La Flagga, il savait qui il était au delà du Faucon d'Endymion et il savait donc quel lien il avait avec Le Creuset et avec lui. Ce sentiment venait peut-être de là aussi étrange cela soit-il. Il ne le comprenait pas mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser alors que l'on voyait arriver le Buster et le Strike.

\- Commandant Le Creuset, intervint-il alors, permettez que je prenne part à l'échange ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis très curieux de tester ces deux pilotes inconnus du Buster et du Strike.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci. Et ne vous gênez pas pour les abattre à l'occasion, ils sont très dangereux. Je vous libère le passage, expliqua-t-il. Sans le Duel et le Blitz, Asran ne peut pas affronter seul ces unités mais si vous le souhaitez, il peut venir à votre renfort.

\- Chargez vous des vaisseaux de l'Alliance, vous n'avez visiblement pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je vous laisse l'Archangel et je ferais en sorte que ces MS ne vous gênent pas, assura-t-il.

\- Avec cela, nous devrions enfin pouvoir abattre ce vaisseau, remarqua l'homme.

\- Contactez moi si vous avez besoin de moi quelque part, dit-il ensuite en quittant la passerelle avec Léonard sur les talons.

\- Voilà qui devrait être intéressant, sourit Le Creuset alors que la porte se refermait. Chers amis voilà qu'il nous est donné de voir l'Hirondelle de Junius en action, s'amusa-t-il sans que l'on comprenne si c'était ironique ou non. Informez nos pilotes, le Commandant Lorenne s'occupe du Buster et du Strike. Concentrez vous sur l'escorte et le Bipède.

Rapidement, Kira alla passer sa combinaison, aidé du Capitaine Triban le priant d'être prudent. L'homme bien qu'inquiet, savait pourtant que dans son cockpit, son Commandant était maître à bord et sûrement plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs sur le champs de bataille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kira prenait place dans son MS qui fut rapidement lancé. Le Draco fila alors, déployant ses ailes, très vite repéré par tous. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers les deux prototypes ennemis, très intrigué par leurs pilotes. Il devait savoir et pour ça, les affronter était la meilleure solution. Tout deux eurent une grosse hésitation palpable à son approche, le reconnaissant certainement, mais comprenant qu'il venait pour eux, ils engagèrent le combat sans hésiter. Même au milieu de la bataille, l'échange fut suivi d'un œil par tous. Kira remarqua bien vite qu'Asran avait pris pour cible le Moebius Zéro qui avait un instant fait mine d'attaquer l'Hirondelle et rapidement, le MA fut bon pour rentrer à son hangar, endommagé alors que l'Aegis restait dans les parages pour aider l'Hirondelle au besoin.

Kira se concentra alors sur le Buster et le Strike. Il fut vite évident qu'ils étaient exceptionnellement doués, plus que tout les pilotes qu'il connaissait. Il le sentait, mais ils ne l'étaient pas plus que lui. Impressionnant tout le monde et confirmant une fois de plus qu'il était le meilleur pilote de ZAFT, il tint tête aux deux machines avec brio. Il les testa un moment et en fut bientôt quasiment certain : il s'agissait de Coordinateurs. Leurs réflexes n'étaient pas naturels comme leurs capacités. Cette constatation le perturba. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des Coordinateurs se battaient avec l'Alliance contre leurs semblables ? Il savait que les Naturels n'étaient pas tous contre les Coordinateurs loin de là, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous extrémistes. Mais l'Alliance, leur armée, était profondément influencée et manipulée par le Blue Cosmos, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils voulaient l'extermination des Coordinateurs et les traitaient bien mal, alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Une autre constatation étrange fut le fait qu'il sentait ses deux ennemis très hésitants face à lui, ils ne se donnaient clairement pas à fond, il le sentait nettement. C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais ces unités restaient trop dangereuses pour rester aux mains de l'Alliance.

Aussi, Kira finit par prendre les choses plus sérieusement, déterminé à démolir ces machines mais pas leurs pilotes à qui il aurait aimé parler pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Devenant finalement sérieux, il s'élança sur les deux MS qui furent rapidement et visiblement surpassés. Il nota vaguement que le dernier vaisseau de l'escorte explosait alors qu'il avait une grande ouverture pour couper les jambes du Strike et le côté gauche du Buster. Cependant, il suspendit son geste juste avant de toucher sa cible : l'Archangel venait de diffuser une transmission. Ils détenaient Lacus en otage et cela horrifia le jeune Commandant, figé net. Comme ses ennemis d'ailleurs semblant choqués eux aussi dans leur soudaine immobilité. Comprenant rapidement ce que cela impliquait, l'Hirondelle s'éloigna des deux prototypes, serrant les dents avec inquiétude. Dans la foulée, Le Creuset n'eut d'autre choix que d'ordonner un cessé le feu, rappelant ses unités au Vesalius. Kira rentra aussi, passant le dernier alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son MS à sa place, il sortit de son cockpit, le visage grave. Il retrouva Léonard qui l'attendait et un peu plus loin, Asran qui lui envoya un regard à la fois très inquiet et furieux contre leurs ennemis. Il le rejoignit, posant une main sur son épaule :

\- On va la sortir de là Asran, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il avec une assurance incroyable.

Son regard était déterminé et tranchant, tous autour de lui comprenant qu'il était bien décidé à sortir la demoiselle de ce mauvais pas. Sans un mot, le jeune Commandant prit le chemin de la passerelle, vite suivis de son ami et de son garde. Ils la rejoignirent rapidement, retrouvant le Commandant de bord et son second qui les regardèrent entrer alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de repasser leurs uniformes. Ils se rassemblèrent pour analyser la situation, un long silence planant un moment.

\- Même si nous les prenons en chasse, remarqua finalement le second, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que mademoiselle Lacus est à bord.

\- Surtout s'ils cherchent à rejoindre la flotte Lunaire ce qu'ils ont certainement prévu, ajouta Le Creuset.

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda son second. On ne peut quand même pas les laisser filer avec mademoiselle Lacus !

\- Où est le Gamow ? Dans combien de temps doit-il arriver ? Demanda alors l'homme.

\- Il lui faudra au moins sept heures pour nous rejoindre, répondit son bras droit.

\- Largement assez de temps pour leur permettre de rejoindre la flotte, remarqua le Commandant blond. Ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Notre seul problème est qu'ils ont mademoiselle Clyne, intervint Kira la voix plate alors qu'il ne souriait plus. Et notre but principal dorénavant est de la récupérer. Nous pouvons faire ça.

\- Une idée Commandant Lorenne ? Demanda Le Creuset intrigué.

\- Je vais aller la chercher, posa-t-il simplement en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Comment voulez vous faire ça Commandant ? Demanda Léonard un peu inquiet à son sujet maintenant.

\- Si on les approche, nous risquons la vie de mademoiselle Clyne, posa le second.

\- Seulement s'ils s'en rendent compte, répondit Kira.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Asran.

\- Avec le Draco, je peux les approcher sans être repéré, commença-t-il, je les aborde, je les pirate pour ne pas qu'ils me repèrent. J'entre, je trouve mademoiselle Clyne, je ressors et le problème est réglé.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit le second. C'est suicidaire Commandant Lorenne, s'angoissa-t-il.

\- Et que fait-on ? On les laisse rejoindre la flotte avec mademoiselle Clyne ! Trancha Kira. Qui sait ce qu'ils feront d'elle ! Si j'avance ce plan, c'est que je sais pouvoir le faire. Je ne suis pas un inconscient, posa-t-il.

\- Commandant, c'est trop dangereux, intervint Léonard.

\- Ça ira Capitaine. Avec prudence et patience je peux faire ça, posa-t-il calmement.

\- Kira..., hésita Asran.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, remarqua le Commandant, et trop peu de temps devant nous pour discuter davantage. Commandant Le Creuset, qu'en dîtes vous ?

\- Si vous pensez pouvoir le faire, c'est en effet la seule option concrète que je puisse voir, remarqua l'homme. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous en empêcher de toute manière. Et puis, vous êtes l'Hirondelle de Junius, j'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faîte. Avez vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non, juste d'un peu de temps pour préparer le Draco, répondit-il.

\- Très bien, faisons ça alors, approuva-t-il.

Acquiesçant, Kira quitta la passerelle, suivit de son garde et d'Asran.

\- Quelle arrogance, soupira alors le second.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, répondit Le Creuset pensif. Le Commandant Lorenne sait de quoi il est capable et il est sûr de lui. C'est un très bon soldat. Je pense qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix si nous voulons nous débarrasser de ce chantage sans casse.

Kira lui, rejoignit rapidement son MS, demandant à un soldat d'aller lui chercher quelques petites choses. Il s'installa dans son cockpit pour préparer le Draco, Léonard et Asran restant juste dehors.

\- Comment comptes-tu approcher sans te faire repérer ? Demanda Asran.

\- Je vais faire lancer le Draco en mode veille, répondit-il. Ainsi, il m'émettra pas le moindre signal, ne dégagera pas d'énergie repérable et il sera détecté comme débris et non comme MS. Il est noir alors le visuel sur lui est quasi nul dans l'espace. Je vais me laissez dériver jusqu'à eux en me dirigeant avec mes petits propulseurs de manœuvres de stationnement.

\- Tu vas t'écraser sur eux, s'inquiéta Asran. Ils ne servent qu'aux manœuvres simples dans un vaisseau. Une telle manœuvre est impossible avec ces petits propulseurs.

\- Pas pour moi Asran.

\- Il n'est pas le meilleur pilote de ZAFT pour rien, rappela le Capitaine.

\- Je vais les approcher à distance mais juste assez près pour parvenir à me connecter à leur système. Je vais le craquer et m'effacer des radars.

\- Ils vont te repérer tout de suite, répondit son ami.

\- Non, je suis aussi très bon en piratage et je ne ferais que des actions très légères pour me cacher, dit-il tranquillement. Ça ira si je me dépêche. Je trouverais une porte d'entrée, je m'arrimerais discrètement à eux et j'entrerais. Ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'à trouver Lacus et sortir le plus vite possible.

\- Comment la trouveras-tu ?

\- Aro, sourit Kira. Comme Birdy, il émet un léger signal caractéristique dû à leur conception un peu particulière grâce à toi. Je vais calibrer un détecteur pour le trouver et donc certainement trouver Lacus. Je m'arrimerais à l'entrée la plus proche d'elle. Je devrais pouvoir entrer et ressortir très vite.

\- Tu es dingue Kira, soupira Asran.

\- Peut-être un peu, rit-il. Mais je vais la sortir de là c'est promis, assura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Acquiesçant, Asran se chargea de réceptionner un petit écran bracelet portable qu'il connecta au Draco pour que Kira puisse voir où était Lacus lorsqu'il serait dans l'Archangel, le Commandant programmant déjà son MS pour mener l'opération et calculer sa trajectoire pour rejoindre le vaisseau ennemi. Léonard lui, alla lui chercher des armes de poings, insistant pour qu'il soit le plus prudent possible. Il prépara aussi un sac avec une combinaison spatial pour la jeune fille et pendant près de deux heures, ils préparèrent la manœuvre dans un silence concentré. Et finalement, le Draco fut sur la catapulte, Kira fin prêt alors qu'on ne parlait plus que du projet du jeune Commandant, beaucoup doutant qu'il parvienne seulement à sortir du vaisseau sans se faire repérer. Le jeune homme était pourtant calme et confiant, terminant les préparatifs alors qu'il réglait lui même la catapulte. Il envoya des données de navigation au pilote du vaisseau après avoir analysé la position de l'Archangel qu'ils suivaient de loin, le guidant pour qu'il mette le Nazca dans la bonne position. Et une fois cela fait, il fit ouvrir le sas, actionnant la catapulte.

Contrairement à un lancement de combat, ce fut doucement que le Draco fut propulsé dans l'espace. Toutes machines éteintes, Kira se laissa dériver vers le vaisseau de l'Alliance, surveillant très attentivement sa trajectoire délicate. À bord du Vesalius, on suivait la manœuvre avec une très grande attention, remarquant que l'Hirondelle avait calculé à merveille son lancement. Le Creuset ordonna que l'on recalibre normalement la catapulte, demandant à ses pilotes de rejoindre leurs machines et de se préparer au combat au cas où. Ce fut ensuite en silence que l'on suivit l'approche furtive du Draco qui restait complètement immobile. On guetta avec tension une réaction du vaisseau ennemi à son décollage mais il n'y en eut pas, forcé de constater que le jeune pilote avait raison quand à sa furtivité dans cet état de veille. Même leur propre radar le pointait comme débris, ne le repérant que parce qu'ils l'avaient eux même identifié. Contrairement aux MS de séries, le prototype se faisait quasi invisible dans ce mode. Dans son cockpit, Kira était très concentré. Seul son ordinateur de bord était allumé avec des fonctions très basiques. C'était dangereux alors qu'il faudrait un moment pour activer pleinement le Draco s'il était repéré. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait aller chercher Lacus avant que ce vaisseau ne rejoigne la flotte lunaire et aucun autre MS ou même pilote du Vesalius ne pouvait faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter. Il surveillait sa trajectoire, veillant à rester hors de vu de la passerelle, avançant lentement.

Il lui fallut un long moment à cette vitesse pour s'approcher de sa cible mais il fut finalement près d'elle sans détecter aucune réaction de sa part. Là, il activa le lancement d'un câble qui s'aimanta à la coque du vaisseau et via lequel il pourrait peut-être pirater le vaisseau en se connectant à ses systèmes. Il se mit aussitôt au travail, sachant que la vitesse était indispensable. Il sourit en détectant une faible possibilité de connexion dans laquelle il s'engouffra immédiatement, louant ses capacités de hacker. Très vite, il infiltra le système, sécurisant une connexion avec le Draco. Il s'incrusta le plus discrètement possible, commençant par chercher et atteindre les radars pour occulter complètement sa présence. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour ce faire, sécurisant sa position pour rester invisibles à leurs yeux. Une fois cela fait, il réactiva en partie son MS, lançant une recherche du signal d'Aro pour lequel il avait spécialement calibré ses détecteurs. S'incrustant dans le système, il chercha des plans du vaisseau, les trouvant sans mal. Et il trouva bien plus, récoltant tout un tas d'informations sur le croiseur. Il les sauvegarda précieusement, sachant que cela pourrait servir pour les prochains affrontements avec ce navire et qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Il récolta tout ce qu'il put, un peu amusé de le faire ainsi en toute impunité.

Finalement, ses détecteurs trouvèrent le signal de la petite boule rose. Il était faible mais il était là. Il superposa alors les relevés aux plans qu'il avait trouvé, localisant Lacus dans ce qui devait être des quartiers d'officiers intermédiaires. Cela le rassura un peu quand au traitement réservé à son amie alors qu'il avait eu peur de la trouver en cellule. Rapidement, il détermina le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre en parcourant le moins de chemin possible à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Cela fait, il veilla à garder sa connexion avec le croiseur, pouvant enfin débrancher le câble maintenant qu'il était entré dans le système. Doucement, il déplaça alors son MS très près autour de la coque pour gagner l'entrée qu'il avait choisi. Ainsi, si jamais il perdait la main sur les radars, sa signature devrait se confondre avec celle de l'Archangel, le cachant un peu plus longtemps. Une fois bien positionné, il arrima le Draco à la coque. Il alluma le petit écran attaché sur son avant bras, veillant à ce qu'il lui renvois les relevés fait par le Draco superposé au plan du croiseur pour qu'il puisse trouver son amie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé de système de surveillance interne dans cette partie du vaisseau alors que pirater des caméras auraient pu lui être très utile. Reprenant son clavier, il s'assura que l'ouverture de la porte par laquelle il allait entrer ne serait pas signalée dans le vaisseau et surtout pas à la passerelle. Cela fait, il attrapa Birdy pour le glisser dans sa combinaison, refusant de le laisser dans son cockpit mais ne voulant pas le perdre sur ce navire. Il s'assura d'être bien prêt, sa combinaison bien scellée, les deux pistolets à sa ceinture bien chargés au cas où. Il repéra une dernière fois le trajet pour rejoindre Lacus puis il ouvrit son cockpit, verrouillant les commandes du Draco avant de détacher son harnais.

Il sortit alors, gagnant la porte à un mètre de là sans aucun mal. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il pirata le panneau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit sas. Sans perdre un instant, il entra, saisissant l'une de ses armes. Respirant un coup, il se plaqua contre la paroi, fermant l'accès à l'extérieur pour ouvrir celui sur l'intérieur une fois le compartiment revenu en pression. Il guetta les sons mais n'entendit rien et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Le trouvant désert, il s'y engagea sans attendre, tendu et attentif mais restant calme. Silencieux et discret, il voyagea prudemment dans le vaisseau dont le calme témoignait du peu d'effectif dont-il devait disposer. Lorsqu'il détectait une présence sur sa route, il se cachait un moment, attendant que le danger passe avant de se remettre en route. Aussi il lui fallut un moment mais il arriva finalement à destination. Il ouvrit facilement la porte de la cabine où devait se trouver Lacus se cachant encore pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Et il soupira de soulagement en y trouvant son amie, seule avec Aro. Il fut étonné de ne pas trouver de gardes mais il n'y avait de toute manière pas vraiment de moyen de s'enfuir du vaisseau pour elle qui ne savait pas du tout piloter. Elle regardait la porte avec curiosité, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, reconnaissant sa combinaison unique.

\- Kira ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit, l'adolescent commandant l'éclaircissement de sa visière teintée pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage et elle le sera dans ses bras l'air heureuse.

\- Lacus, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en l'analysant sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Je suis venu te chercher évidemment, répondit-il. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit-il en retirant son casque. Je t'ai amené une combinaison spatiale, expliqua-t-il en la sortant. Passe là et on y va.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et il se retourna pour la laisser se changer. Elle fut rapidement prête et Kira fourra la jupe qu'elle avait dû retirer dans son sac.

\- Bon, on y va, dit-il. Tu restes bien derrière moi et on avance en silence.

\- Kira, il y a une chose dont-il faut que je te parle, dit-elle alors.

\- Tu me diras ça lorsqu'on sera parti d'ici, répondit le pilote. On n'a pas le...

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, tirant instinctivement son amie derrière lui pour la protéger, pointant son arme en avant. Il se retrouva alors face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Il avait la peau pâle, plutôt agréable à regarder, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un gris sombre alors qu'il avait des yeux argentés. Et juste derrière lui, il y avait une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux bleus, du même âge visiblement. Tout deux portaient des uniformes de l'Alliance et ils sursautèrent en le trouvant là.

\- Mademoiselle Lacus ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Bien vite, il sortit de sa surprise pour se jeter sur Kira, poing en avant. Il stoppa pourtant net lorsque Lacus s'interposa soudainement. L'ayant vu faire, l'Hirondelle s'empressa de la ramener derrière lui, tenant les inconnus en joug.

\- Kira ! Léonardi ! S'exclama alors la chanteuse en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Arrêtez ! Pria-t-elle.

\- Lacus, souffla le Commandant confus.

\- Baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle, il n'est pas ton ennemi, dit-elle en surprenant visiblement les trois autres.

Il hésita, méfiant alors qu'il fixait les deux soldats de l'Alliance.

\- Kira s'il te plaît. Ce remue ménage va attirer l'attention, remarqua Lacus.

En proie au doute, Kira décida finalement de lui faire confiance, baissant son arme alors que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas devant lui, le scrutant des pieds à la tête.

\- Entrez, tout les deux, ordonna alors Lacus, et fermez la porte.

Le duo s'exécuta sur le champs, restant pourtant à distance et ils furent bientôt tous enfermés dans la pièce, se regardant froidement.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda finalement Kira en s'interposant toujours devant son amie sans lâcher son arme.

Détendue, Lacus prit sa main libre pour tenter de le détendre un peu, reprenant la parole.

\- Je te présente Sophia Zeto et Léonardi Ringos, dit-elle. Sophia, Léonardi, je vous présente le Commandant Kira Lorenne, compléta-t-elle en souriant.

Tout deux furent visiblement choqués à l'entente de son nom, déstabilisés et le regardant avec une admiration et un respect que Kira perçut sans mal, un peu perdu.

\- L'Hirondelle de Junius, soupira la blonde.

\- C'est lui, approuva Lacus la voix joyeuse.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Kira qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Ils ne sont pas tes ennemis, au contraire, assura-t-elle avec sérieux. Léonardi pilote le Strike et Sophia le Buster, annonça-t-elle en le surprenant.

\- Alors c'est vous les Coordinateurs qui se battent pour l'Alliance, posa-t-il.

En face de lui, les deux adolescents serrèrent dents et poings, baissant le visage avec honte et douleur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, bredouilla la jeune fille en s'approchant de son camarade sans démentir la nature qu'il leur avait attribué.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Commandant sentant un profond malaise chez eux.

\- Ils y sont forcés Kira, lui dit Lacus avec tristesse. Ils ont besoin de notre aide.

Se demandant ce que c'était que cette histoire, Kira réfléchit rapidement, observant les deux pilotes qui le regardaient avec espoir.

\- Expliquez, rapidement, poussa-t-il finalement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici, le Draco ne sera pas indéfiniment indétectable.

\- C'est simple, répondit aussitôt Léonardi ses yeux plantés dans les siens, nos familles sont retenues en otages par l'Alliance et si nous n'obéissons pas, ils les tueront, lâcha-t-il en choquant Kira. Nous n'avons aucune envie de nous battre contre ZAFT et encore moi contre vous monsieur, dit-il avec sérieux. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ou nos familles seront abattues.

\- Comment cela est arrivé ? Demanda l'Hirondelle.

\- Nous sommes des Coordinateurs de première génération, confia la jeune fille.

\- Donc avec des parents Naturels, posa Kira.

\- Oui, nous vivions sur Terre quand les premier MS ont commencé à être utilisé par ZAFT, poursuivit-elle. L'Alliance a très vite compris la dangerosité de ces engins et ils ont aussi compris que les pilotes Coordinateurs étaient naturellement plus doués que les Naturels de par leurs capacités. Alors ils ont voulus des pilotes Coordinateurs. Nous vivions sur Terre. Nos deux familles ainsi que celle de trois autres ont été capturés parce qu'ils avaient des enfants Coordinateurs. Et...

\- Ils ont retenus vos familles contre vous et vous ont obligé à devenir pilotes pour eux, comprit Kira écœuré d'entendre ça.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Léonardi. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous étions cinq, à arriver sur Héliopolis il y a un petit moment maintenant. Nous devions prendre en main les cinq armes G. Lors de l'attaque d'Héliopolis, les autres ont été abattus et nous sommes les seuls à être parvenus à récupérer nos machines, nous venions juste d'arriver sur la Colonie.

\- L'équipage de ce vaisseau est au courant ? Demanda Kira.

\- Non, personne ici ne sait, répondit la jeune fille. Seuls certains officiers de l'Alliance sont au courant de ce projet et nous n'avons pas le droit de leur parler pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que toute cette histoire est vraie ? Demanda Kira.

Il ne sentait pas de mensonge ou de tromperie chez eux, juste une immense douleur, la sensation d'être piégé, beaucoup d'inquiétude et de colère. Mais il devait être sûr.

\- Nous n'avons pas de preuve. On ne nous permettrez jamais d'avoir la moindre preuve de ceci sur nous, répondit l'adolescent. Nous n'avons que notre parole.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler ? Vous prenez un immense risque ainsi, remarqua l'Hirondelle.

Le duo jeta alors un coup d'œil à Lacus qui répondit pour eux :

\- Ils se sont occupé de moi ici, dit-elle tout d'abord. Nous avons parlé et ils m'ont finalement raconté. Ils espéraient que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour eux.

\- Je vois, répondit-il. Savez vous où sont retenues vos familles ? Demanda-t-il se pressant un peu sous le temps qui filait.

Il devait se dépêcher mais si cette histoire était vraie, il était hors de question pour lui de rester sans rien faire et de laisser les deux adolescents dans une telle situation. De tels procédés l'écœuraient profondément. L'Alliance était vraiment prête à tout. Cela expliquait la présence des deux Coordinateurs ici et cela changeait les choses à ses yeux.

\- Nous savons, mais c'est trop loin pour nous, ragea Léonardi. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais filé avec le Strike pour aller les chercher moi même sur le champs. Mais l'Alliance se doutait bien qu'on pouvait avoir cette idée alors ils les ont mis sous surveillance hors de notre portée sur Mars, dit-il en serrant les poings.

\- Vous avez plus d'infos ? Demanda alors l'Hirondelle.

\- Nous aiderez vous ? Répondit Sophia pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il immédiatement. Comment pourrais-je ignorer une telle chose ? Mais je ne pourrais rien faire si je reste coincé ici alors faîte vite.

\- Vous nous le jurez ? Demanda Léonardi l'air suppliant.

\- C'est juré, je ferais tout ce que je peux. J'ai des contacts sur Mars, je pourrais les chercher et si tout cela est vrai, je vous jure de les libérer et de revenir vous chercher.

\- Les deux adolescents le fixèrent longuement, se regardant ensuite. Et finalement, le jeune homme plongea la main dans sa veste, en retirant une chaîne où pendait une petite clef numérique. Il la tira d'un coup sec pour la décrocher, la tendant au Commandant.

\- Il y a là dessus toute les infos que nous pouvons nous même donner sur nos familles, expliqua-t-il. Description, nom et autres. Nos cinq familles. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons donner pour aider. C'est tout ce que nous avons.

Kira réceptionna l'objet, le rangeant précieusement.

\- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais c'est promis, assura-t-il. Mais il faut que nous y allions maintenant, insista-t-il. Comptez vous nous en empêcher ?

\- Non même si nous devrions, répondit aussitôt Léonardi. Cette prise d'otage honteuse ne nous a pas plus à nous non plus comme à beaucoup de monde sur ce vaisseau, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Et vu ce qu'ils ont fait de nous, je ne veux pas que mademoiselle Clyne approche l'Alliance. On ne peut pas vous aider mais on ne vous en empêchera pas.

\- Allons-y alors Lacus. Vous deux, veillez à rester en vie, je reviendrais vous chercher rapidement, promit-il.

\- Attendez, je regarde s'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, annonça Sophia en se retournant.

Kira remit son casque et teinta de nouveau sa visière alors que les deux pilotes se retournaient pour leur ouvrir la route. L'Hirondelle n'hésita pas alors une seule seconde à s'élancer sur eux pour les assommer de deux coup précis et très efficaces.

\- Kira ! S'exclama Lacus.

\- Du calme. Ils sont juste évanouis pour un petit moment, rassura-t-il. C'est mieux pour eux, pour leur sécurité et celle de leur famille ou on risque de les soupçonner de nous avoir aidé. Il n'y a pas de caméra dans cette zone mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas déterminer qu'ils étaient ici. Il vaut mieux qu'on les trouve assommé, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Allons-y, dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

Il la cacha derrière lui, ouvrant la porte et sortant en tirant Lacus en voyant que la voie était libre. La demoiselle tenait Aro dans une main, l'autre serrant les doigts de Kira. Elle le suivit en silence comme son ombre, anxieuse qu'ils croisent quelqu'un. Le début du trajet se passa très bien, Kira très attentif les cachant lorsqu'il avait le moindre doute, avançant avec patience en tenant fermement son pistolet. Mais les choses se compliquèrent à un croisement de trois couloirs alors que l'on entendait approcher de toutes les directions. Kira chercha une cachette sans en trouver, se tendant. Se concentrant, il détermina bien vite d'où viendraient ceux qui lui tomberaient dessus en premier. Il décida alors d'assommer ceux là qui venaient du couloirs où ils devaient aller justement. Ensuite, il faudrait courir. Il fit signe à Lacus d'être silencieuse et ils restèrent immobiles plaqués dans l'angle du couloir, entendant les bruits de voix s'approcher. Trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille, les premiers furent sur eux et Kira s'élança sans hésiter. Il bondit de sa cachette pour sauter sur les deux soldats qui sursautèrent en le voyant débouler. Le Commandant parvint à les assommer sans mal, attrapant ensuite son amie pour filer à toute vitesse.

Une minute plus tard, l'alarme raisonnait dans le vaisseau alors qu'ils avaient à peine fait la moitié du chemin. Ce fut alors bien plus vite que le jeune Commandant les fit progresser. Seulement, rapidement, ils croisèrent du monde, des soldats. Des soldats armés les cherchant. Ce fut de justesse que Kira poussa Lacus dans un recoin lorsqu'ils furent surpris par un groupe qui tira immédiatement sur eux. Ce faisant, il ne put se mettre à l'abri lui même et trois balles le frôlèrent de trop près, atteignant son flanc, sa hanche droite et sa cuisse gauche. Sans y prendre garde, il tira à son tour, désarmant ses adversaires de tirs précis. Il se jeta ensuite sur eux, les neutralisant. Il retourna ensuite chercher une Lacus choquée, la tirant à sa suite alors que l'apesanteur l'aidait. Seulement, il ne vit pas que l'un des soldats avait récupéré son pistolet, les visant alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Kira ! Cria la demoiselle en s'en apercevant.

Le jeune homme se retourna et voyant cela, tira son amie derrière lui alors que le coup partait. La balle le toucha alors dans l'épaule gauche, faisant crier la jeune fille horrifiée. Kira ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, tirant à son tour pour blesser l'homme dans la jambe, le faisant abdiquer. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder sa blessure, reprenant la route. Il y eut ainsi deux autres échanges de tirs, Kira récoltant un impact sur sa visière et quelques entailles de balles qu'il n'était pas parvenu à éviter complètement alors qu'il protégeait Lacus de son corps et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il ignorait la douleur et le sang coulant, seulement concentré sur le fait de protéger son amie et de la ramener au Draco le plus vite possible saine et sauve. Le jeune fille elle, était horriblement inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle voyait les blessures s'accumuler, choquée en le voyant s'interposer devant elle ainsi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au dernier carrefour avant d'atteindre le Draco et Kira perçut bien vite qu'il y avait du monde arrivant de tout les côtés. Ils avaient d'ailleurs des poursuivants. Sans perdre un instant, Kira attaqua d'un côté, chaque tirs désarmant leurs cibles ou les blessant superficiellement. Il libéra le passage et lorsqu'il se retourna pour récupérer Lacus, ce fut pour voir un soldat la visant derrière elle.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir, se précipitant et s'interposant une nouvelle fois alors que le tir partait. Il prit la projectile dans le flanc gauche, lâchant un cri en plaquant sa main sur la plaie. Il tira pourtant lui aussi dans la foulée, touchant l'homme au cou et le faisant lâcher son arme et hurler de douleur. Essoufflé, la vision troublée, il ne perdit pourtant pas son objectif de vu, se retournant vers Lacus. Elle le regardait avec horreur, pâle et l'air terriblement inquiète et choquée. Forçant un sourire, il prit sa main et la tira derrière lui, rejoignant enfin le sas donnant sur le Draco. Il les y enferma, se détendant en les sachant un peu plus en sécurité maintenant. Il regarda son amie qui le fixait avec angoisse.

\- Lacus, appela-t-il pour attirer son attention. On y est presque. Je vais dépressuriser cette pièce et ouvrir la porte. Il faudra faire très vite, j'ai un impact sur mon casque, je ne sais pas s'il résistera au vide. Le Draco est juste là à gauche à un mètre. J'entre le premier et tu me suis. Essaye de te faire le plus petite possible, pria-t-il, mon cockpit est petit et il faut que je puisse piloter un minimum pour nous ramener. Il faut se dépêcher, ils vont certainement faire décoller au moins leur Moebius en comprenant. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, peinant visiblement à se reprendre.

\- On y va alors, dit-il aussi tranquillement qu'il put pour ne pas la brutaliser.

Kira rangea son pistolet pour libérer sa main, l'autre plaquée sur la blessure de la balle qu'il avait prit dans le flanc et qui n'était pas ressortie. Son épaule saignait aussi, comme toute les entailles qu'il avait prise, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il ouvrit le sas, tirant son amie derrière lui en s'élançant vers le Draco resté ouvert. Très vite, il fut dans son siège alors que son casque se fissurait. Lacus le rejoignit, se retrouvant sur ses genoux et tentant de ne pas le gêner et de ne pas toucher à ses blessures, les scrutant avec inquiétude. Kira s'empressa de fermer son cockpit et de le pressuriser, sa visière sur le point d'éclater. Il se détendit un peu une fois cela fait, s'empressant d'activer son MS. Sa vision se troublait un peu alors qu'il sentait la douleur pulser de ses blessures. Il avait du mal à atteindre ses commandes avec Lacus sur ses genoux mais il pourrait tout de même piloter sans trop de difficulté. Alors qu'il remettait en marche son MS, la jeune fille le scrutait, pâle et un peu tremblante.

\- Ça va aller Lacus, rassura-t-il la voix douce. On sera bientôt sur le Vesalius en sécurité.

\- Ça n'arrête pas de saigner, remarqua-t-elle en regardant son flanc.

\- Ça ira, assura-t-il. Accroche toi on y va.

Rapidement, il poussa les gaz et le Draco s'élança dans l'espace, s'éloignant rapidement du croiseur de l'Alliance. Mais il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'ils réagissent, lançant le Moebius et le Strike qui suivit à la surprise de Kira. Il n'avait pas frappé Léonardi assez fort visiblement. Il se retrouva à devoir esquiver des tirs, filant à toute vitesse vers le Nazca qui lui venait de lancer l'Aegis et ses GINN. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que ceux-ci le rejoignent et l'entourent. Rapidement, ils entendirent Le Creuset ordonner l'attaque du bipède par radio. Kira réagit alors. Il savait le vaisseau en mauvaise posture et si cela n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter, il pensa aux deux adolescents piégés qui s'y trouvaient et qui n'avaient pas le choix. Il devait les protéger et il devait protéger Lacus. Il ne pouvait pas piloter en combat avec elle sur ses genoux alors qu'il perdait aussi sa concentration. Il fallait faire cesser ce combat. Aussi, il ouvrit un canal, sa voix audible pour tous.

\- Commandant Le Creuset, veuillez cesser ceci, demanda-t-il. Mademoiselle Clyne est à bord avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas transformer cet endroit en champs de bataille.

\- Avez vous entendu Commandant Le Creuset, insista Lacus se reprenant un peu et parlant avec autorité. Cessez ceci sur le champs, c'est un ordre. M'avez vous comprise ?

\- Oui mademoiselle, j'ai bien compris, répondit l'homme la voix un peu trop mielleuse pour être sincère aux yeux de Kira.

Mais il s'en fichait, ses blessures se faisant plus présentes alors qu'il avançait vers le Nazca, peinant à se concentrer. Très vite, l'Aegis et les GINN vinrent l'entourer en escorte, le combat interrompu.

\- Kira ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda finalement la voix d'Asran sur un canal privé.

\- Ça v..., commença-t-il la voix basse mais très vite interrompu par Lacus très inquiète pour lui.

\- Non ça ne va pas, dit-elle. Kira est blessé, annonça-t-elle.

Kira nota vaguement qu'Asran demandait immédiatement une équipe médicale pour sa rentrée au vaisseau alors qu'il tentait de positionner correctement son MS pour entrer dans le hangar du Vesalius. La force de l'habitude aidant, il y parvint sans trop de mal.

\- Kira ? Kira ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Lacus qui le voyait trembler.

\- Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il la voix basse.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Draco était à sa place dans le hangar et Lacus vit le cockpit s'ouvrir de l'extérieur sans que le pilote ne touche à quoi que ce soit. Elle vit alors le Capitaine Triban qui avait l'air très inquiet, tombant d'abord sur la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien, répondit-elle, mais Kira a pris plusieurs balles, paniqua-t-elle un peu.

Il lui tendit une main et la fit sortir rapidement alors que des soldats l'attendaient juste derrière. Ce faisant, Lacus vit Asran sortir en trombe de son MS tout juste stationné, filant vers eux alors que Léonard entrait dans le Draco.

\- Commandant Lorenne ? Appela-t-il.

Il se fit très inquiet en voyant les blessures de son supérieur, qui tremblait doucement.

\- Bon sang monsieur, s'horrifia-t-il.

Il s'empressa de détacher son harnais, entreprenant de l'aider à sortir de là en prenant son bras droit intact.

\- Je vous emmène voir un médecin tout de suite, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, bredouilla l'adolescent dans une vaine tentative de plaisanter.

\- Kira ! S'exclama Asran qui arrivait alors qu'il avait retiré son casque.

\- Aidez moi à le sortir de là monsieur Zala, demanda le capitaine.

Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, aidant son ami alors qu'il découvrait les dégâts avec inquiétude. Ils le sortirent de là en douceur alors que le médecin de bord arrivait dans le hangar. Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour du Draco, inquiets pour le jeune homme. Très vite, l'Hirondelle fut confiée aux médecins qui partirent avec lui vers l'infirmerie, le Capitaine Triban suivant de près. Asran lui, rejoignit Lacus qui avait suivi la scène, pâle et l'air choquée. Il vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, attirant son attention. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Il s'est interposé pour me protéger, dit-elle l'air coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lacus, assura-t-il doucement. Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas, dit-il avec un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer. Aller vient. Tu vas te changer et après on va le voir à l'infirmerie.

Elle acquiesça alors et se laissa emmener.

À suivre...


	15. XV- Faith's Guardian

x

Chapitre 15 :

Faith's Guardian

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Lacus et Asran pour aller se changer. La jeune fille repassa sa robe et Asran son uniforme puis ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie, voulant savoir comment allait Kira. Arrivé là bas, ils durent se contenter de regarder à travers une vitre alors qu'on leur demandait de rester dehors. Ils observèrent donc à distance Kira qui se faisait soigner dans une salle de soin. Le jeune Commandant était allongé sur une table médicale, pâle et l'air un peu somnolant sans être vraiment endormis ou inconscient. Léonard était avec lui, veillant l'air très inquiet pour l'adolescent. On lui avait retiré sa combinaison et le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Birdy était là, perché sur sa tête alors que les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui. Visiblement, ils étaient en train de retirer les deux balles qu'il avait pris. Ils devinèrent rapidement qu'il devait être sous anesthésie locale uniquement puisqu'il était visiblement éveillé. Ils observèrent cela, inquiets en voyant son sang couler doucement. Hormis les deux balles, il avait aussi plusieurs entailles profondes laissées par des projectiles passés trop près de lui. La balle de l'épaule fut retirée facilement mais celle de son flanc fit plus de résistance, agaçant visiblement le médecin qui cherchait à l'extraire en gardant un œil sur son patient respirant un peu plus rapidement. Mais elle fut finalement enlevée de sa chaire, les médecins s'empressant alors de soigner les plaies. Il fallut encore un moment, Asran et Lacus voyant le Capitaine discuter avec le médecin alors que les infirmières se chargeaient de finir de panser toutes les blessures. Terminant sa discussion, Léonard les repéra finalement derrière la vitre. Il dit quelques chose à Kira qui acquiesça faiblement puis il se dirigea vers la sortie pour les rejoindre :

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Asran angoissé.

\- Ça ira, répondit l'homme. Les balles n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts. Celle de l'épaule aurait pu mais le plastron de sa combinaison l'a bien ralentie. Elle est entrée profondément mais sans causer trop de dommage. Celle de son flanc a laissé plus de traces mais rien qui ne porte trop à conséquence. Il a perdu pas mal de sang. Cependant, ça ira, il a eu de la chance. Il va juste lui falloir du repos. Il était déjà épuisé avant alors il risque d'être un peu KO pendant quelques jours mais ça va aller. Plus de peur que de mal, dit-il en les soulageant.

Alors qu'il terminait, le Commandant Le Creuset arrivait à son tour. Il les rejoignit et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, les infirmières terminant de soigner l'Hirondelle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il la voix neutre.

\- Ça ira, ses blessures sont superficielles, répondit le Capitaine en le regardant l'air un peu méfiant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il. Excusez moi mademoiselle Clyne mais je dois vous demander comment cela est arrivé ?

\- Le Commandant Lorenne est parvenu à arriver jusqu'à moi sans se faire repérer mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à éviter tout le monde sur le retour vers le Draco, expliqua-t-elle. Une fois l'alarme donnée, il y a eu des échanges de tirs. Il m'a protégé et c'est à cause de ça qu'il a pris ces balles, dit-elle l'air un peu coupable.

\- Avez vous été bien traité sur ce vaisseau ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. On ne m'a rien fait. On m'a juste confiné dans une chambre, dit-elle sans plus de précision.

Elle ne voulait pas parler des deux jeunes pilotes Coordinateurs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de gérer la chose mais elle avait confiance en Kira pour cela. Elle s'était attachée aux deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient occupés d'elle et qui avaient veillé sur elle sur l'Archangel. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger alors qu'ils étaient dans une position très dangereuse. Elle préférait donc s'en remettre à l'Hirondelle pour gérer ça, son ami sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle préféra donc ne pas en parler tout de suite pour attendre l'avis du brun.

\- Bien, nous allons faire en sorte que vous puissiez regagner PLANTs au plus vite avec le Commandant Lorenne et le Capitaine Triban. Nous avons envoyé un message pour qu'on nous amène une navette de transport, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie Commandant, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, répondit-il doucement. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois retourner sur la passerelle, dit-il alors.

Elle acquiesça et les deux militaires le saluèrent alors qu'il s'en allait, reportant bien vite leur attention sur Kira. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs des siennes dans la salle de soin. Les infirmières avaient terminés, son ventre et son épaule gauche couverts de bandages, comme l'une de ses cuisses, ses mollet et ses bras par endroit. Et il tentait de se redresser très difficilement, visiblement vaseux et affaiblis alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant entre les anesthésies et la perte de sang. Les infirmières tentèrent d'ailleurs de le dissuader de s'asseoir mais il insista, paré de son doux sourire rassurant. Le voyant, son garde et ses deux amis s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, trébuchant un peu en passant dans la gravité artificielle de l'infirmerie. Léonard accourut pour l'aider, passant un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir :

\- Vous devriez rester allongé monsieur, remarqua-t-il en le tenant.

\- Ça va Capitaine, assura-t-il en s'accrochant pourtant à lui discrètement.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Kira, s'inquiéta Lacus.

\- Tu ne peux pas te lever tout de suite, appuya Asran.

Sous l'insistance du trio, l'Hirondelle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, laissant Léonard l'aider à se rallonger lourdement alors que le monde autour de lui tournait sévèrement. Ayant remarqué cette tentative, le médecin en chef était revenu vers lui, lui ordonnant de rester tranquille avec sévérité. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il reste allongé, la perte de sang l'ayant beaucoup affaibli. Il fallait aussi attendre que les anesthésies s'effacent et s'assurer que son état n'empirait pas alors que l'adolescent était déjà éprouvé avant cet épisode. Lui interdisant de le faire par lui même, le médecin demanda au Capitaine de le transporter de la table de soin à l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, désignant une petite cabine privée jouxtant la pièce. Ce fut visiblement gêné que Kira laissa son garde le soulever dans ses bras, celui-ci ne se faisant pas prier au contraire. Et ce faisant, l'homme ne put que constater qu'il était bien léger pour un adolescent de son âge. La gravité artificielle pouvait le rendre plus léger mais là, c'était bien trop à son goût. Il voyait bien, depuis qu'il était à ses côtés que le Commandant qu'il admirait donnait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dans cette guerre pour y mettre fin au plus vite. Il travaillait chaque jour sans se plaindre et sans pause, au détriment de son propre bien être. Plus encore qu'avant d'obtenir ce poste, il voulait l'aider et rester à ses côtés, veiller sur lui. Aussi, ce fut avec mille précautions qu'il le souleva, le sentant tendu dans ses bras. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, l'emmenant vers la petite cabine privée attenante à l'infirmerie, Asran et Lacus suivant de près. Rapidement, l'Hirondelle fut installée dans un lit plus confortable et couvert soigneusement. Il remercia le Capitaine qui lui sourit simplement alors que son amie venait s'asseoir près de lui.

\- On va rapidement rentrer sur PLANT et tu pourras te reposer, assura-t-elle doucement avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fait pas tant Lacus, demanda-t-il en se redressant un peu et en souriant. Ces blessures ne sont pas graves. Ça guérira très vite avec les soins d'aujourd'hui. Et j'ai vu pire que ça, tenta-t-il d'ironiser sans amuser personne. Ça va aller, assura-t-il doucement.

Il fallut un petit moment mais le trio se rassura finalement un peu. Kira était pâle et l'air fatigué mais il était conscient et tenait parfaitement la discussion. Finalement, Asran dut retourner à son poste, laissant son ami à sa fiancée en priant l'Hirondelle de se reposer, assurant qu'il revenait plus tard.

Peu après, un repas était amené pour le Commandant et celui-ci mangea tranquillement. Cela fait, il demanda à Léonard de fermer la porte, les isolant complètement et intriguant le Capitaine. Cela fait, Kira s'assit plus confortablement, posant un regard sérieux sur Lacus. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine et Kira lui assura qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme depuis très longtemps mais il s'en était énormément rapproché alors qu'il passait tout son temps avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et il avait appris à le connaître. Aujourd'hui, il lui confiait sa sécurité sans hésiter alors il avait confiance. Rassurée, la jeune fille se détendit alors un peu. Devant l'air confus de son garde, Kira lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert à propos des deux pilotes de MS de l'Archangel, le choquant profondément. L'adolescent se mit ensuite à questionner Lacus sur ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre des deux jeunes gens. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter avec eux mais il devait en savoir plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Longuement la jeune fille parla alors. Elle raconta comment Léonardi avait trouvé sa capsule alors que l'équipage récoltait de l'eau pour survivre dans la ceinture de débris. Le jeune homme l'avait ramené sur l'Archangel sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la capsule, s'inquiétant seulement de la personne qui pouvait s'y trouver, s'inquiétant pour elle. Ensuite, elle parla de l'interrogatoire que les trois officiers de bord lui avait fait passer. Si la moins gradée des trois lui avait semblé un peu trop froide et rigide, ils l'avaient bien traité, comme le civil secouru qu'elle était. Même en apprenant qu'elle était la fille du Chancelier. Elle expliqua ensuite que Léonardi et Sophia s'étaient occupées d'elle, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient eux aussi des Coordinateurs. Ils avaient alors beaucoup parlé pendant les quatre jours qu'elle avait passé sur le vaisseau. Et les deux jeunes gens lui avaient finalement raconté leur histoire, espérant obtenir de l'aide de la part de la fille du Chancelier de PLANT.

Parlant d'eux, Lacus expliqua qu'ils s'étaient fait des amis sur l'Archangel, décrivant la majorité de l'équipage comme des modérés pour la plus part, les deux officiers supérieurs inclus. Le vaisseau avait semble-t-il accueilli des civils à bord à la destruction d'Héliopolis, Kira notant cette initiative généreuse pour des militaires dans cette position. Parmi eux, il y avait des adolescents qui avaient été intrigué de découvrir ces deux jeunes pilotes de leur âge qui étaient pourtant déjà soldats. Et après des débuts froid, les jeunes gens s'étaient liés d'amitié, les civils proposant bientôt leur aide sur le croiseur. L'Hirondelle ne put que s'attrister de la situation difficile dans laquelle ces civils avaient été entraîné malgré eux, tentant maintenant de survivre de leur mieux. Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Lacus parla de l'équipage qui avait intégré les deux jeunes gens tout en sachant ce qu'ils étaient alors que seuls quelques exceptions se montraient réticents. Le Faucon d'Endymion se comportait comme un grand frère avec eux. Et si le duo de pilote s'était attaché à cet équipage, ils n'en restaient pas moins haineux envers l'Alliance. À bord de l'Archangel, tous ignoraient leur situation véritable. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir et eux n'avaient pas le droit de parler. Les deux pilotes cachaient leur véritable état d'esprit à leurs camarades.

Ils avaient enfin pu en parler un peu avec Lacus, vidant leur sac et parlant de leur mal-être, de leur peur pour leurs proches, de cette horrible sensation d'être complètement piégé. Ils avaient parlé de leur colère d'être obligé de se battre pour l'Alliance alors qu'ils auraient voulu être chez ZAFT. Parlant de ZAFT, ils avaient aussi parlé de sa fameuse Hirondelle et ce fut avec un léger sourire que Lacus raconta que les deux pilotes admiraient et respectaient profondément l'Hirondelle de Junius, touchant Kira. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de lui, les deux adolescents le suivant de près et rêvant de se battre à ses côtés plutôt que contre les PLANT. Et puis était venu le jour où Kira était apparu sur le champs de bataille alors qu'elle devenait otage. Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sur le pont ce jour là, expliquant qu'une jeune fille avait menacé de la tuer pour sauver le vaisseau transportant visiblement son père. Cela n'avait pas évité le pire malheureusement et c'était finalement le troisième officier de bord qui avait saisi l'idée contre l'avis général pour sauver le croiseur. Ça n'avait pas plus à grand monde sur le vaisseau mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Lacus avait finalement retrouvé les deux pilotes très troublés, paniqués même. Ils avaient d'abord été furieux contre ce qu'il venait de se passer avec elle mais ils étaient aussi très déstabilisés par la présence de l'Hirondelle. Ils s'étaient nettement sentis dépassés par sa force mais cela ne les avait pas surpris. Non, ce qui les avait vraiment paniqué avait été de devoir se battre contre leur modèle alors que c'était bien là la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient. L'adolescent reconnut alors là la nette hésitation qu'il avait senti chez eux lors de leur combat. Lacus parla encore un moment, terminant finalement :

\- Crois tu qu'il faut en parler au Commandant Le Creuset ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

\- C'est une affaire très délicate, remarqua Léonard.

\- Oui, nous devons être très prudents, posa Kira. Le problème est que nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils disent la vérité. Je les crois, assura-t-il à Lacus qui semblait inquiète, je n'ai senti aucun mensonge en eux en leur parlant et j'ai confiance en ton jugement, remarqua-t-il en la faisant sourire. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour faire bouger ZAFT, posa-t-il en surprenant la demoiselle qui semblait ne pas saisir.

\- Cela serait un gros risque pour l'armée d'agir dans cette affaire mademoiselle, expliqua Léonard.

\- Si nous allons voir le commandement pour leur raconter ça, on nous demandera des preuves tangibles que nous n'avons pas, poursuivit Kira. On nous dira qu'ils nous ont menti pour gagner du temps et sauver leur vaisseau. On les qualifiera de traîtres et nous de naïf imbéciles. Au final, ils n'auront pas d'aide mais il risquerait d'y avoir pire. Certain pourraient rendre cette histoire publique qu'ils y croient ou non. Je pense aux radicaux qui pourraient encore davantage monter les PLANTs contre les Naturels en général en leur faisant porter une image de diables tortionnaires. Ça pourrait aller jusqu'à faire ordonner que Léonardi et Sophia soient abattu pour les faire passer en martyre, dit-il en horrifiant son amie.

\- On ne ferait pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ton père ne ferait pas ça Lacus, remarqua doucement Kira, comme moi et ceux le suivant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Les radicaux seraient prêt à tout pour acquérir le public à leur cause et manipuler ce genre d'histoire peut les aider, comme ils ont manipulé l'attaque contre moi à Victoria pour faire grimper la colère de la population et les inciter à des réactions plus violentes. Malheureusement Lacus, le Commandement et le Conseil ne risquera pas les immenses moyens qu'il faudra pour régler ça, pour sauver deux adolescents dont la véracité de l'histoire et plus qu'incertaine. C'est ainsi.

\- Alors que va-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

\- Je vais m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il avec un sourire doux. Je vais enquêter moi même sur cette histoire. Je vais me servir de mes contacts sur Terre et sur Mars pour tirer ça au clair et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que leurs familles soient libérées au plus vite. Cela fait, j'irais les chercher moi même.

\- J'ai toute confiance en votre jugement monsieur, intervint Léonard. Mais si par malheur ils vous avez mentis, supposa-t-il. Ce vaisseau et ces deux MS pourraient être très dangereux pour nous.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. En infiltrant leur système, j'ai récolté beaucoup d'informations sur le vaisseau et les MS. Je comptais les donner au Commandant Le Creuset pour l'aider dans sa mission mais je vais le garder pour moi pour le moment. L'Archangel a résisté jusqu'ici et il doit résister le temps que je tire cette affaire au clair. Si je me suis trompé sur leur compte, je viendrais moi même mettre ce vaisseau et ces MS en pièce, assura-t-il avec détermination. S'ils viennent à représenter un trop grand danger avant que je puisse connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, je viendrais les mettre en pièce et je récupérerais Léonardi et Sophia même si cela mettra en danger leurs familles. Et s'ils disaient vrai et que je parviens à les libérer et à aller les chercher, je m'occuperais de l'Archangel si nécessaire.

Léonard et Lacus acquiescèrent, voyant les seules solutions envisageables dans cette situation et prenant en compte les intérêts de tous. C'était une chose que Kira faisait toujours alors qu'il pensait à tout le monde. Mais encore une fois, tout reposait sur ses épaules et cela ne leur plaisait pas vraiment, le jeune homme déjà bien assez chargé et éprouvé.

\- Doit-on en parler à Asran ? Demanda la demoiselle.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas ou il risquera de trop cogiter, répondit Kira. Cela risquerait de le déconcentrer en combat et Léonardi et Sophia n'hésiteront pas à l'abattre pour protéger leur famille aussi cruel cela soit-il. Mais je peux les comprendre.

\- Ils veulent protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, remarqua tristement Lacus. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

\- C'est cela. Et puis Asran est encore un peu trop naïf sur le fonctionnement de l'armée et de la politique, remarqua Kira. Il risquerait de vouloir bien faire en voulant les aider et provoquer quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas.

Lacus acquiesça. Oui, malgré ses très bonnes intentions, Asran était encore naïf sur la situation et sur le fonctionnement politique et militaire des PLANTs. Elle l'était aussi, elle l'avouait alors qu'elle n'aurait su appréhender la situation des deux pilotes comme Kira venait de le faire. L'Hirondelle de Junius n'avait vraiment rien d'un adolescent ordinaire. Il était très mature, très cultivé et très expérimenté comparé à eux. Il était un véritable militaire connaissant les ficelles et le fonctionnement de l'armée. Et il connaissait aussi le fonctionnement politique où il s'était plongé aussi pour tout comprendre de la situation et travailler dans le bon sens. Elle savait bien qu'il les surpassait de loin. Avec tout ce qu'elle venait de voir ces dernières jours et depuis qu'elle connaissait Kira, elle se disait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle s'investisse elle aussi un peu plus pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait. Ils en discutèrent encore un peu mais ils cessèrent lorsque Léonard et Lacus virent Kira fatiguer sévèrement, encore très pâle et faible. Lorsqu'il eut une discrète grimace de douleur, le Capitaine s'empressa d'appeler le médecin. Accourant, celui-ci ne put que constater que les anesthésies se dissipaient. Aussitôt, il fit une injection d'antidouleurs au jeune homme, le poussant ensuite à dormir quelques heures en le trouvant épuisé. L'homme et la jeune fille l'appuyèrent et Kira se laissa faire lorsque Léonard l'aida à se rallonger, s'endormant ensuite rapidement, un peu assommé par le médicament qu'on venait de lui donner.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard, Kira remarqua que seul Léonard était encore là, tranquillement assis sur une chaise non loin de lui, lisant. Le voyant se réveiller et tenter de se redresser, il accourut sur le champs, l'aidant.

\- Comment vous sentez vous monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Aussi faible qu'un faon, répondit-il encore embrumé de sommeil.

Oui, il se sentait très faible et fatigué, ses blessures douloureuses alors que son épaule et son flanc battaient désagréablement. Remarquant son grand inconfort, Léonard fit revenir le médecin qui lui redonna un antidouleur pour ensuite entreprendre de jeter un œil sur ses blessures pour vérifier leur état. Il changea les pansements, priant le jeune homme de rester tranquille, l'air inquiet pour lui. Il s'en alla ensuite, les laissant. Le Capitaine expliqua alors à son Commandant qu'il avait poussé son amie à aller prendre un peu de repos, l'adolescent le remerciant.

\- La navette de transport qui doit nous ramener sur PLANT ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, annonça l'homme. Elle vient de la Lune alors ce n'est pas si loin.

\- Ok, répondit-il l'air un peu vaseux. Il va falloir que je m'habille, remarqua-t-il.

\- J'ai fait amener votre uniforme, répondit Léonard qui avait anticipé cela. Et j'ai aussi fait rassembler vos affaires. Le Draco est déjà prêt pour être chargé sur la navette.

Kira avisa sa tenue pendant sur un cintre un peu plus loin, souriant et remerciant son garde qui commençait à le connaître.

\- En attendant monsieur, reposez vous, demanda-t-il. On nous préviendra lorsque la navette sera en approche.

L'adolescent obtempéra, se sentant vaseux. Il discuta un peu avec son garde, tentant de se reprendre un peu. Et un moment plus tard, un soldat vint les prévenir que la navette arrivait. Kira entreprit alors de se lever, vite aidé de son garde inquiet. Ce fut pourtant sans remarque que l'homme l'aida à s'habiller, se tendant en le voyant grimacer de douleur par moment. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été en capacité de l'accompagner sur l'Archangel pour le protéger et lui éviter ces blessures dont-il n'avait vraiment pas besoin alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de mois de combats éprouvant. Il l'aida donc de son mieux, lui proposant un fauteuil roulant. Kira refusa pourtant, argumentant qu'une fois l'infirmerie quittée, l'apesanteur l'aiderait. Il se prépara de son mieux, se reprenant pour afficher une apparence assurée, se tenant droit. Ainsi, seul sa pâleur et ses cernes pouvait donner un indice de faiblesse. Une fois prêt, Léonard le fit se rasseoir sur le lit, le médecin passant une dernière fois. Il tenta de le convaincre pour le fauteuil roulant, sans succès mais il lui fit passer une écharpe pour supporter son bras gauche et soulager son épaule blessée. Il lui conseilla de ne pas faire trop d'effort, expliquant que ses blessures et les quelques dégâts internes qu'il avait risquaient de se rouvrir s'il faisait un faux mouvement. Il lui dit de rester tranquille tout le long du voyage et de vite rentrer s'allonger une fois à destination. Alors qu'il terminait, Asran et Lacus arrivaient. Ce fut avec inquiétude qu'ils le regardèrent se lever en tanguant visiblement. Il ne fallut alors qu'une seconde pour que Asran soit près de lui, passant un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir. Kira l'en remercia, s'appuyant sur lui le temps de retrouver son équilibre.

Ils se mirent finalement en route, Asran soutenant son ami jusqu'à gagner le couloir et se retrouver en apesanteur. Là, l'Hirondelle insista pour avancer seul, aidé par l'absence de gravité. Et il reprit très vite une attitude parfaitement maîtrisée et noble, ses blessures visibles uniquement par les traces physiques que l'on ne pouvait dissimuler. Ils gagnèrent le hangar où la navette les attendait, le Draco venant d'être chargé à bord. De nombreux soldats au garde à vous étaient là pour saluer leur départ, donnant une allure presque officielle à la chose. Ils rejoignirent le Commandant blond qui attendaient près de la porte et Kira se sentit observé aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent, tous le scrutant. Arrivés près de Le Creuset, celui-ci s'informa de son état, le priant ensuite de prendre soin de lui. Mais une fois de plus, Kira ne sut dire s'il était sincère ou non, peinant à cerner cet homme.

\- Commandant Lorenne, intervint alors celui-ci, nous n'avons pu accéder à l'ordinateur du Draco pour recueillir les données de cette intervention, dit-il.

\- Vous avez tenté d'accéder au Draco ? Demanda Kira froidement en surprenant son entourage peu habitué à lui entendre un tel ton. J'avais ordonné que l'on ne s'en approche pas, rappela-t-il.

\- Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur ce vaisseau pour nous en débarrasser, argumenta l'homme.

\- Cela n'est pas une raison, vous auriez pu me le demander, répondit Kira cassant. Le Draco est un prototype classé top secret. Je suis le seul avec ses ingénieurs à pouvoir toucher à ses systèmes. Les techniciens ne peuvent intervenir que mécaniquement et rien de plus. Il y a une raison à cela. Le Draco n'appartient pas à ZAFT, révéla-t-il en surprenant tout le monde, mais à des entreprises privée qui en protègent les secrets de conception. Moi même et ZAFT sommes liés par contrat à ce projet et je suis le seul militaire à connaître les secrets de ce MS. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher même si l'ordre venait du Chancelier en personne.

Heureusement, il savait que son verrouillage était presque impossible à craquer, sachant que personne ici n'avait pu accéder aux systèmes du Draco. Mais cela l'agaçait profondément d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait essayé de toucher à sa machine.

\- Pour cette mission, je ferais un rapport que vous pourrez consulter, tranchant-il. De toute manière, je n'ai pas d'information qui pourrait vous aider, mentit-il.

\- Vous avez pourtant passé beaucoup de temps là bas et vous avez infiltré leurs systèmes, remarqua le Commandant.

\- Légèrement et juste assez pour dissimuler ma présence, répondit-il sans se démonter. Faire plus aurait pu me trahir. Quand au temps, cela a été long parce que je devais être discret et patient pour ne pas déclencher les alarmes trop vite et arriver jusque mademoiselle Clyne. Il n'y a pas de secret. Il suffisait de me demander.

L'homme acquiesça simplement puis Lacus demanda si le Vesalius serait rentré pour les commémorations. Évidemment, Le Creuset ne put assurer une telle chose et la demoiselle rappela qu'il était important de penser à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, Kira approuvant un peu distraitement alors qu'il n'aimait pas repenser à son plus grand échec. Finalement, le trio monta dans la navette, Asran les saluant et priant Kira de se reposer. Celui-ci lui rendit, lui intimant d'être prudent, inquiet pour lui. Ce fut plus pâle que Kira s'installa finalement dans son siège de la navette, le trajet l'ayant plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Sa tête tournait alors qu'il avait le vertige. Léonard et Lacus ne manquèrent pas son malaise, inquiets alors qu'ils s'asseyaient de part et d'autre du jeune Commandant. Aussi, ils gardèrent un œil vigilant sur lui pendant les heures de voyages devant les ramener chez eux. Le jeune homme grimaçait parfois, transpirant un peu. Le voyage semblait l'éprouver et ils le comprirent aisément. Après avoir été blessé de la sorte et avoir eu besoin de soins important, il aurait dû rester tranquillement allongé et non voyager ainsi. À mi-chemin, le Capitaine parvint à le convaincre de dormir un peu et Kira se laissa glisser dans le sommeil lorsque Lacus se mit à chanter doucement, le berçant comme elle seule savait le faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent en approche de PLANTs que Lacus et Léonard décidèrent de réveiller Kira qui avait eu un sommeil plutôt agité, la douleur s'imprimant parfois sur son visage. Le jeune homme eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à sortir de sa sieste et il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre sous le regard de son garde et de son amie. On leur annonça finalement qu'un beau comité d'accueil les attendait au spatioport et Kira se secoua alors pour reprendre contenance et afficher une image forte malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il se faisait toujours un devoir de se montrer sans faiblesse, noble et maîtrisé, ne révélant ses faiblesses qu'à ses proches. Aussi, il était bien décidé à en faire autant pour ce retour malgré son état visible. Sans le savoir, il suscitait l'admiration des gens autour de lui en faisant cela, alors qu'il affichait toujours une force et une détermination à toute épreuve. Bien vite, ils furent à quai sur Aprilius One. Malgré son bras en écharpe et sa grande pâleur, ce fut un Kira se tenant parfaitement droit et fier, accompagné de son garde qui suivit Lacus pour sortir.

Dehors, deux rangées de soldats au garde à vous les attendaient, formant une allée au bout de laquelle il y avait le Chancelier et Wilfried accompagné de quelques autres personnes parmi lesquelles Kira reconnu Hagen. Lacus en tête, ils avancèrent doucement, rejoignant finalement Siegel qui étreignit sa fille avec affection, l'air infiniment soulagé. Derrière eux, se tenant un peu en retrait, Kira sourit doucement à cette vue. Ce tableau heureux valait mille fois les blessures qu'il avait reçu pour le voir et il était prêt à renouveler dans n'importe quelle situation si c'était pour voir des sourires tels que ceux qu'avaient présentement Siegel et Lacus. À les regarder, il en oublia même la douleurs de ses plaies sans voir son père et Hagen qui le regardaient avec une immense inquiétude. Le Chancelier relâcha finalement sa fille, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Lacus répondit par l'affirmative, appuyant que c'était grâce à Kira si elle n'avait rien. L'homme se tourna alors vers lui, le rejoignant en deux pas alors que le Commandant le saluait respectueusement. Cependant, il lâcha bien vite la posture, Siegel lui tendant plutôt une main en souriant. Il la serra sans hésiter :

\- Je vous remercie Commandant, dit-il avec une immense gratitude. Vous m'avez ramené ma fille.

\- Je vous l'avais promis, répondit-il en lâchant sa main.

\- Vous avez risqué votre vie une fois de plus et vous avez été blessé, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas rien et je ne risque pas d'oublier que j'ai une dette de plus envers vous.

\- Vous ne me devez rien monsieur, je n'ai fait que mon devoir comme je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, assura-t-il à l'admiration générale. Vous le savez, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

\- C'est ce qui est si exceptionnel chez vous, remarqua l'homme. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je vais bien monsieur, assura-t-il. Il n'y paraîtra plus dans quelques jours.

\- Vous devriez tout de même rentrer vous reposer, dit-il en lui envoyant un regard peu convaincu. Merci de tout cœur Commandant, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il lui sourit et le salua, l'homme partant ensuite avec sa fille qui ne manqua pas de lui faire signe, le priant de se reposer. Une seconde plus tard, Wilfried avait rejoint son fils, l'observant avec inquiétude. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, s'éloignant en l'entendant grincer des dents contre lui :

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Ça va père, sourit le jeune homme qui semblait pourtant mal.

\- Rentrons à la maison, poussa le général pas convaincu pour un sou.

Kira se laissa alors entraîner par son père, Hagen l'encadrant avec lui alors que Léonard suivaient juste derrière. Et tout trois sursautèrent lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la gravité artificielle et que Kira manqua de tomber, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son équilibre suffisamment rapidement. Son père le soutint, très inquiet et ce fut d'autorité qu'il le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un accès discret pour sortir sans se faire remarquer.

\- Je peux marcher, protesta Kira un peu trop faiblement au goût de son père.

\- Mais il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit celui-ci. Repose toi, dit-il avec autorité. Personne ne te verra, nous allons passer par une sortie dérobée et la voiture nous y attend déjà.

Sans répondre, Kira se détendit dans les bras de son père, serrant un peu les dents alors que ses blessures le faisaient souffrir après ce voyage. Et cela, les trois hommes ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, inquiets.

\- Hagen, appelle le médecin veux-tu, demanda Wilfried, dis lui de nous rejoindre à la maison au plus vite.

Le Colonel avait déjà sortit son téléphone, s'exécutant rapidement.

\- Bon sang Kira, pourrais tu un jour rentrer à la maison sans être blessé ainsi ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis rentré, c'est le plus important, dit-il alors tous ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer. Je n'avais pas le choix papa, je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains de l'Alliance, remarqua l'adolescent faiblement. Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'approcher discrètement de ce vaisseau et à pouvoir le pirater pour entrer. Quand au reste, si ce n'était pas moi qui prenait ces balles, c'était Lacus, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et c'était en effet le cas alors que chacun savait qu'il était inconcevable qu'il laisse une telle chose arriver.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen, termina-t-il.

Wilfried resta silencieux. S'il était fier de son fils et de tout ce qu'il faisait, il pouvait aussi maudire de tout son cœur de fait qu'il démontre tant d'abnégation et de générosité au péril de sa propre vie. Dans un sens, il se fichait bien que les autres survivent s'il y perdait son fils, son précieux garçon devenu si cher à son cœur. S'inquiétant de sentir l'adolescent faible dans ses bras, il s'empressa de le ramener à la voiture, Hagen prenant le volant dès qu'ils furent installés. Il conduisit avec une grande attention pour ne pas secouer le jeune homme blessé. Arrivé à destination, Nathasha les attendait avec le médecin déjà présent et elle accourut en voyant Kira qui peinait à sortir de la voiture malgré l'aide de son père et de son garde. Le jeune Commandant tituba d'ailleurs dangereusement une fois debout, portant sa main libre à son flanc alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. Le médecin avait accouru lui aussi, demandant que l'on porte le jeune à l'intérieur rapidement. Wilfried ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter, conduisant Kira à sa chambre où Natasha l'aida à lui retirer son uniforme. Et tous comprirent le problème en voyant que la blessure de son flanc s'était mise à saigner. Ils laissèrent alors place au médecin qui s'affaira aussitôt, commençant par soulager la douleur du jeune homme d'une injection avant de s'attaquer à sa blessure.

Ce jour là, Kira fut cloué au lit dans sa chambre, veillé par son père très inquiet. Lorsqu'ils furent seul en fin de journée, Kira parla avec lui de Léonardi et Sophia, l'homme furieux d'apprendre ce que subissait les deux jeunes gens. Il approuva les choix de son fils quand à la manière d'agir dans cette affaire. Aussi le lendemain, il veilla à ce qu'on lui apporte son ordinateur personnel au lit et qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse parler en toute intimité à ses contacts Martiens qui ne voulaient pas se faire connaître d'autre que de Siegel qui avait joué les intermédiaires en tout premier lieu. Kira commença par regarder les informations que lui avait donné Léonardi, découvrant avec émotion une sorte de journal intime où les cinq jeunes gens pris au piège avaient raconté leur parcourt au jour le jour, leur douleur s'y ressentant lourdement et terminant de convaincre Kira qu'ils n'avaient pas menti. Il mit cela de côté, rassemblant plutôt les informations sur leur famille. Il y avait des descriptions très précises, des noms, des détails,... tout ce qu'ils avaient pu donner pour qu'un autre qu'eux puisse trouver leur famille. Cela marquait qu'ils avaient attendus de l'aide, une aide qui avait été bien longue à venir alors que trois d'entre eux étaient morts aujourd'hui.

Une fois prêt, il usa de la connexion sécurisée qu'il avait avec Moreira, tentant de la joindre. Il fallut un moment mais il y parvint, l'image de la dame s'affichant finalement. Et celle-ci s'inquiéta immédiatement en le trouvant blessé ainsi alors qu'il était assis torse nu dans son lit, ses bandages et son écharpe alors très évidents, comme sa pâleur. Il la rassura, touché par son angoisse. Il lui expliqua ensuite longuement ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait découvert sur les deux jeunes pilotes. Il lui demanda son aide et elle accepta sans rechigner. La remerciant chaudement, rassuré qu'elle accepte, Kira lui envoya les informations qu'il avait, Moreira lui promettant de le tenir au courant. Venant ensuite à d'autres sujets, elle le félicita royalement pour les énormes bonds qu'avaient fait les différentes branches du projet Draco depuis qu'il y travaillait, tout ses bienfaiteurs très surpris en suivant les avancées. Elle le laissa ensuite, le priant de se reposer. Cela fait, Kira fit le tour des messages qu'il avait reçu de ses informateurs, surveillant la situation.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Wilfried imposa à Kira de garder la chambre, refusant qu'il retourne travailler comme il le souhaitait et imposant qu'il se repose. Le jeune Commandant ne put obtenir que de garder son ordinateur pour travailler sur celui-ci mais en restant dans son lit. D'ailleurs, tous avaient exigé qu'il se repose, sachant qu'il avait à faire. Parce qu'en effet, après ces trois jours de repos arrivait la Saint Valentin et les premières commémorations de la tragédie. Ce jour là, Kira fut plus sombre que jamais, affichant un air complètement fermé, son sourire disparus, son regard terne et hanté. Pendant cette journée, il ne fut question que de la tragédie sur PLANT, les cérémonies menées par Lacus alors qu'une émotion très vive avait saisi les colonies. Et ce jour fut l'occasion pour la population de remettre l'Hirondelle de Junius à l'honneur. Les médias avaient fait des émissions spéciales sur lui, retraçant son parcourt, parlant de ses nombreux faits d'armes, des batailles auxquelles il avait participé, qu'il avait souvent permis de remporter. Et cela se termina par son dernier fait en date, le sauvetage de Lacus qui avait déjà été raconté partout. On entendit aucun discours radical et ce furent les idées de l'Hirondelle qui furent remises en avant, comme si personne n'osait en faire autrement pendant cette commémoration. Malgré tout les honneurs qu'on lui rendit, Kira parut torturé toute la journée, ses proches sachant qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable.

Ce fut en pleurant, caché par son casque de pilote, que l'Hirondelle fit une apparition avec le Draco à la cérémonie menée par Lacus et son père présent à ses côtés. Tout le Conseil était d'ailleurs là et il y avait beaucoup de monde alors que tous se sentaient concernés par cette tragédie. Ce fut dans un silence respectueux que le Draco fut accueilli dans la lumière du soleil, beaucoup souriant doucement à sa vue alors que voir leur héros leur redonnait un peu de joie, tel l'espoir que l'Hirondelle incarnait toujours pour les PLANTs de par la grandeur d'âme, la détermination et la générosité qu'elle avait toujours montré. Ce fut dans sa combinaison et sans enlever son casque que Kira quitta sa machine, descendant lentement suivi de tout les regards. Il avait retiré son écharpe médicale, ne voulant pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il fut salué par les nombreux militaires présents, leur rendant avec noblesse avant de s'avancer vers le Chancelier. Personne ne fut surpris de le voir garder son casque alors que tous savaient que cette mesure était prise pour sa sécurité. Ce fut en lui prenant la main avec affection que Lacus reprit le discours qu'elle avait mis en pause à son arrivée. Elle rappela l'espoir, la bravoure, la détermination, la générosité et la abnégation qu'il avait montré il y avait un an de cela. Elle passa un message paix pour Kira qui lui avait demandé, appelant au calme et à la mesure pour que jamais on ne revoit telle tragédie où que cela soit dans l'univers. Les mots de l'Hirondelle transmis fidèlement touchèrent beaucoup de monde, les larmes se montrant sur certains visages.

À la fin de la cérémonie, le Chancelier prit à son tour la parole pour un hommage, simple, sans intervention politique. Il créa pourtant la surprise en appelant Kira à la fin. Il lui rendit un honneur à son tour sans savoir qu'il pleurait en silence derrière la visière de son casque. Puis il annonça officiellement que le Commandant Lorenne était promu Major et qu'il était officiellement intégré à l'ordre de Faith dés à présent. Il fit vœux que sa sagesse les accompagne et les guide. Il accrocha un insigne de Faith spécialement fait pour cela à sa combinaison et Kira fut applaudi, la chose accueillie avec bonheur.

Loin de l'enthousiasme général à son égard, Kira suivit la fin de la cérémonie avec distance, personne ne s'étonnant de le trouver silencieux derrière son casque. Et finalement, il remonta dans le Draco pour un tour d'honneur, repartant ensuite avec sa machine. Il la ramena au spatioport, allant bien vite se changer pour une tenue civile constituée d'une chemise blanche ainsi que d'une veste et d'un pantalon noir, Birdy sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il était censé attendre Léonard mais il n'en fit rien, partant furtivement, l'âme en peine alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Il ressortit discrètement, prenant une direction bien précise. Il avait souvent pensé à aller là bas. Il n'en n'avait jamais pris le temps. Mais ce jour là, alors que le soleil déclinait, il devenait soudain vital pour lui de s'y rendre. Ce fut à pieds et en courant presque sans égard pour ses blessures encore présentes qu'il gagna le grand cimetière d'Aprilius où une stèle avait été érigée pour chaque victime de la tragédie et de la guerre qui avait suivi. Arrivant là, alors qu'il voyait l'étendue verte où les trop nombreuses pierres tombales étaient alignées, son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Tant de morts parce qu'il avait laissé passé huit fichus missiles. Ce fut comme un automate qu'il avança entre les stèles sous lesquels il n'y avait nul cercueil, chacune entourée de fleurs en ce jour. Mais il n'y avait plus personne alors que le soleil se couchait.

Il savait parfaitement où était celle qu'il cherchait et il s'y rendit le pas lourd, pleurant. Il la trouva finalement, tombant à genoux devant la stèle frappée du nom de son frère de cœur, Zolar Terim. Il posa son front contre elle s'enfermant dans ses bras et se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il pleura à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant se retenir.

\- Je suis désolé Zolar, je suis tellement désolé que cela se soit passé ainsi, dit-il en sanglotant.

Il avait tellement mal à cet instant, la culpabilité l'étreignant comme jamais dans ce lieu. Il se sentait minable et faible, une partie de lui en ruine comme l'était Junius Sept. Il n'en parlait jamais à personne mais la guerre laissait ses traces sur lui. Ses amis disparus laissaient des vides qui grandissaient. Il y avait eu ses parents alors qu'il les revoyait se vider de leur sang au dessus de lui sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il y avait ensuite eu Zolar et toute sa merveilleuse famille, Déborah, Tiger et Julia. Il y avait y avait eu la mère d'Asran et tant d'autres inconnus innocents.

\- Je suis désolé, pleura-t-il. Je t'ai laissé mourir. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Tu me manques, sanglota-t-il. Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il au milieu des larmes.

Longuement, il laissa sa peine couler, le front contre la pierre froide, s'excusant sans relâche auprès de son grand frère qui lui manquait tant. Il ignora le froid qui tombait, la douleur de ses blessures ravivée par sa course jusqu'au cimetière. Il ne sentait que son cœur brisé et cette impitoyable culpabilité le torturant. Il resta là, infiniment triste alors que l'obscurité tombait. Il ne fit même pas attention au bruit de pas de quelqu'un courant qui approchait de lui. Il n'entendit pas le souffle erratique de celui-ci comme il ne l'entendit pas tomber à genoux derrière lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque deux bras fins passèrent autour de son cou, un corps chaud se plaquant contre son dos.

\- Bon sang Kira, tu es gelé, remarqua une voix inquiète.

\- Heine, sanglota-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

\- C'est moi. On te cherchait partout, dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

\- Il me manque tellement Heine, pleura-t-il.

\- À moi aussi, confia le roux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas a l'être, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kira. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi ce jour là ? Demanda-t-il désespéré.

\- Parce que c'était impossible même pour toi, répondit son ami. Mais tu as réussi à sauver tant de monde aussi, ça n'aurait probablement pas été le cas si ça n'avait pas été toi.

\- Mais il y a eu tant de morts ce jour là et depuis, dit-il alors que ses larmes continuaient à couler.

Heine ne répondit pas, le serrant contre lui. Il avait assisté aux commémorations aujourd'hui et même sans voir son visage, il avait vu Kira pleurer. Il l'avait senti. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait vu son ami mais il percevait aisément les dégâts que la guerre laissait sur lui, comme une aura de douleur et de tristesse entourant la personne se voulant rassurante et souriante pour les autres. Il savait bien, il avait toujours su que son jeune ami si sensible et bienveillant serait lourdement blessé par cette guerre et il en avait vu le résultat tout au long de la cérémonie, sentant ses larmes. Il avait bien deviné que toute cette mise à l'honneur dont l'Hirondelle avait fait l'objet ne l'avait pas intéressé le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Alors dés la fin, il était allé à la demeure Lorenne pour le voir et l'accompagner. Seulement, il avait trouvé Wilfried, Hagen, le Capitaine Triban, le Chancelier, Lacus, le Commandant Zaven, Timothée et le personnel de maison un peu en panique alors que Kira s'était fait introuvable après la cérémonie, ayant échappé à son garde du corps. Tous s'étaient mis à sa recherche, inquiets en sachant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour noir pour lui et qu'il était loin d'être en forme, ses blessures nécessitant encore du repos. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas forcément en sécurité sur PLANT où il avait aussi des ennemis.

Il avait finalement pensé à ce lieu après un moment de recherche, se fustigeant en se disant qu'il aurait dû y penser tout de suite en connaissant Kira. Il avait été si soulagé en découvrant la silhouette recroquevillée contre la stèle de leur grand frère. Kira était là. Mais dans quel état ? Il entendait ses sanglots de loin, le cœur brisé par la douleur qu'il y percevait. Alors il avait accouru près de lui pour l'étreindre et tenter de le rassurer. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas le moyen de guérir son ami au cœur en miette. Il se contentait donc de le serrer contre lui. Mais rapidement, il se fit très inquiet. Kira était gelé et il tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Kira, rentrons, poussa-t-il doucement. Tu vas tomber malade en restant ici et tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais pris des balles en secourant mademoiselle Clyne. Rentrons, il faut que tu retournes au chaud et en sécurité.

Il s'éloigna un peu, gardant un bras autour de ses épaules et venant à côté de lui. L'Hirondelle resta pourtant prostré contre la stèle. Délicatement, il attrapa son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui, attirant son regard dans le sien. Le brun était terriblement pâle, l'inquiétant davantage alors qu'il avait le regard trouble, semblant à bout de force, ses joues baignées de larmes.

\- Viens, rentrons, répéta-t-il doucement. Tu ne peux pas rester là.

Il retira le manteau qu'il portait pour le déposer sur ses épaules, tentant de le réchauffer un peu. Avec précaution, il incita son ami à se relever, l'écartant de la pierre tombale avec lenteur et attention alors qu'il semblait vouloir rester contre elle comme si elle était Zolar en personne. Cette vision l'attrista un peu plus, illustrant la souffrance du jeune Major. Celui-ci eut toute les peines du monde à se mettre sur ses pieds, Heine le soutenant largement avec angoisse. Kira fut à peine debout qu'il s'effondra de nouveau, lâchant une exclamation de douleur en portant ses mains à son flanc.

\- Kira ! S'exclama Heine en l'accompagnant au sol.

Il se précipita devant son ami qui tenait son flanc en grimaçant, transpirant un peu et plus pâle encore. Il écarta sa veste pour voir sa chemise tachée de sang sous ses mains, comprenant qu'une de ses blessures s'était certainement rouverte. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde, tournant le dos à son ami, attrapant ses bras pour les faire passer autour de son cou.

\- Je vais te porter Kira, expliqua-t-il. Vient, il faut que tu vois un médecin tout de suite.

L'Hirondelle se laissa complètement faire lorsqu'il le chargea sur son dos avec précaution, l'installant de son mieux avant de se relever, s'inquiétant de sa légèreté.

\- Ça va aller, assura-t-il au brun qui pleurait toujours. On va rentrer chez toi. Ton père te cherche partout.

\- Papa, bredouilla-t-il alors la voix brisée.

À cet instant, il avait l'air d'un petit enfant terrorisé et perdu réclamant son père pour se rassurer.

\- Je vais te conduire à lui Kira, ça va aller. Accroche toi, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mettait en route en s'assurant de bien le tenir.

Il le sentait terriblement tremblant et frigorifié contre lui alors qu'il ne cessait de pleurer. Il lui parla sans discontinuer, marchant le plus vite possible vers la demeure Lorenne. Le brun planta bientôt son visage dans son cou, s'accrochant mollement à lui. Ses sanglots se faisaient intarissable mais ce n'était pas le cas de son souffle qu'il perdait petit à petit, le roux pressant l'allure, de plus en plus angoissé pour son ami alors qu'il se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt. Il faisait nuit lorsque enfin, il passa le portail de la maison du général. La lumière illuminait le porche. Là il aperçut tout de suite le père de Kira, le Colonel Hagen, le capitaine Triban et la gouvernante de la demeure, qui discutaient vivement avec inquiétude.

\- Général Lorenne ! Appela-t-il en avançant vers eux.

Aussitôt, Wilfried se tourna vers eux. Il parut une fraction de seconde très soulagé en apercevant Kira puis submergé par l'inquiétude en percevant sa propre panique et réalisant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il accourut alors, suivit de Hagen, Léonard et Nathasha.

\- Kira ! S'exclama-t-il en le trouvant tremblant comme une feuille dans le dos de son ami.

\- La blessure de son flanc s'est rouverte, annonça aussitôt Heine en les choquant. Et il est gelé, compléta-t-il alors que l'homme scrutait son fils du regard.

Tout en faisant cela, le roux avançait toujours vers la maison rapidement.

\- Où était-il ? Demanda Hagen.

\- Sur la tombe de Zolar, répondit Heine en les attristant.

\- Nathasha, le médecin, ordonna Wilfried, vite.

Acquiesçant, la dame sauta sur le téléphone en entrant dans la maison, les autres dirigeant Heine vers la chambre du jeune homme. Ils y furent rapidement et le roux le déposa délicatement au bord du matelas, aidé de Wilfried.

\- Kira, murmura celui-ci en voyant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

\- Papa, sanglota celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

Aussitôt, l'homme prit place à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras, faisant signe à Hagen de regarder sa blessure. Le Colonel s'accroupit alors à la droite du jeune homme. Heine recula pour lui laisser la place, se retrouvant au côté du Capitaine terriblement choqué de voir son Commandant dans cet état, n'ayant pas vu jusque là que la Saint Valentin Sanglante l'avait ravagé à ce point. Délicatement, Hagen écarta la veste noire, révélant la chemise tachée de sang. Il la déboutonna pour accéder au pansement, demanda à Heine de lui apporter des compresses, heureux que le matériel de soin soit à porté dans la chambre, servant quotidiennement depuis son retour. Le roux s'exécuta sur le champs, lui apportant ce qu'il demandait. Hagen retira le pansement plein de sang plaquant ensuite des compresses propres sur la blessure saignant doucement, appuyant pour endiguer l'hémorragie qui heureusement ne semblait pas trop importante. Kira lâcha une plainte qu'il ne put retenir, Hagen s'excusant mais ne relâchant pas la pression. Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce, Wilfried tenant son fils dévasté contre lui. Le sentant gelé, il attrapa la couverture pour l'entourer de l'étoffe douce et chaude.

Il fallut un moment pour que le médecin arrive. Ce fut dans une ambiance sombre qu'il soigna la plaie, rassurant tout le monde en annonçant que ce n'était rien de grave mais que le jeune homme devait rester allongé un jour ou deux. Il fallait le garder au chaud et au calme. Après son départ ce soir là, Wilfried fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre, remerciant Heine et demandant à Hagen de prévenir les autres qu'on avait retrouvé l'adolescent. Cela fait, il entreprit de retirer ses vêtements à son garçon, lui faisant passer un pyjama avec délicatesse et patience. Il le coucha ensuite, le couvrant soigneusement et s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il caressa son visage alors qu'il pleurait encore, le regard pourtant vague. Ne pouvant se résigner à le laisser ainsi, il s'allongea près de lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras et tentant de le consoler un peu.

Le lendemain, Kira resta au lit, n'ouvrant pas la bouche de la journée. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais il resta désespérément apathique, attristant tout le monde. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Lacus et Siegel vinrent le voir, tous ne pouvant que constater tristement que tout ceci faisait plus de dégâts sur Kira qu'il ne le laissait paraître au quotidien. Ce ne fut que le jour suivant qu'il commença à se reprendre au contact de son père qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Cet anniversaire fut une nouvelle épreuve pour Kira qui ne parvint à se ressaisir que lorsqu'il eut rendu hommage à Zolar, allant déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur sa stèle en compagnie du Général. Le jour suivant, Kira retrouvait son uniforme paré de l'insigne de Faith sur son col, se rendant à une convocation du Conseil.

Il se retrouva à une séance privée à laquelle seul les Conseillers étaient présents. Mais il comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il vit entrer les Faith's Guardians. Il capta sans mal les regards noirs de Patrick Zala et de deux autres Conseillers, Siegel souriant au contraire comme quelques autres. Ce jour là, on lui annonça officiellement qu'il devenait un Faith's Guardians. On lui expliqua que sa nomination avait fait débat mais que finalement, il n'y avait eu que trois votes contre, loin des dix nécessaires pour invalider sa candidature. Ce fut le Général Catherine Jeber qui lui fit prêter serment, récupérant le second insigne qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle l'épingla à son col à l'opposé de l'autre, l'épingle de l'insigne lui servant aussi à ajouté la pièce de tissus qui comme pour eux, cacherait cette médaille aux yeux des autres. Cela fait, on lui annonça aussi qu'il devrait se présenter au QG d'ici deux semaines pour de nouvelles consignes.

La séance levée, ses quatre camarades l'entraînèrent dans une salle un peu plus loin, lui expliquant qu'elle leur était réservée. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, les quatre adultes s'enquérant de son état alors qu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait été blessé en portant secours à la fille du Chancelier. Il les rassura et tous le félicitèrent pour cette action mais aussi pour sa récente promotion, son intégration à Faith et à l'ordre des Gardiens. À son tour, le jeune homme désormais Major les remercia de lui faire confiance et de lui donner une liberté dont-il avait besoin. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement et bientôt, un débat d'idées prit place entre eux alors qu'ils échangeaient sur l'avenir de PLANT et sur la suite de cette guerre. Kira découvrit alors les positions de chacun. Catherine, Ribi et Thomas semblaient parfaitement neutres. Hector lui, était radical, ne s'en cachant pas alors que Kira était modéré. Tout les opposaient sur le plan des idéaux pourtant, ils en discutèrent calmement, l'adolescent ravis de voir l'homme échanger avec lui dans un débat riche et calme. La discussion se fit presque entièrement entre eux uniquement, les trois autres écoutant leurs idées s'opposer, souriant à l'adolescent qui n'était pas buté dans l'échange, cependant très sûr de lui et ayant une réponse à tout, comme Hector. Les deux raisonnement étaient valables et ils tenaient la route tout deux, simplement très différents l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous savez Kira, dit Hector, je déteste les Naturels, dit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis très rancunier et je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'ils nous ont fait vivre. Je rêve de leur faire payer. J'estime que nous leur sommes en tout point supérieur, nous sommes une race à part. Dans mes rêves, nous vivons en toute indépendance sans plus un contact avec eux. Seulement, je ne puis penser qu'à moi. Comme nous tous ici, c'est pour PLANT que je me bat et je sais que son avenir ne sera pas prospère avec mes idées. Parce que nous avons besoin d'échange avec la Terre, parce que nous sommes forcées de vivre à leur côté. Malgré mes idées, je ne cautionnerais jamais un génocide, nous valons mille fois mieux que cela. Un pays en paix ne peut se bâtir dans le sang et espérer un avenir heureux. Nous sommes donc condamnés à vivre avec eux, dit-il avec un certain dégoût. Pour ce faire, nous devons instaurer la paix et nous faire respecter pour avoir une puissance nécessaire. Pour cela, je sais que votre ligne de conduite est plus prometteuse que la mienne. Elle instaurerait une amitié et un respect mutuel bien plus sûr que la peur et la haine. Votre gentillesse et votre bienveillance même à l'égard de vos ennemis nous apporterons certainement une déférence et une confiance dans la paix qui nous seront sûrement salutaire, admit-il.

Kira l'écoutait attentivement, heureux de voir un homme qui ne se battait pas uniquement pour lui même et ses idées mais avant tout pour sa nation, pouvant voir où était l'intérêt de celle-ci. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait été choisi pour se poste, comme il avait été choisi.

\- Seulement, poursuivit le Colonel. Les idées radicales doivent exister. Parce que certaines attaques méritent une réponse par les armes. Parce qu'une trop grande gentillesse nous ferait paraître bien trop faibles et naïfs pour qu'on nous prenne au sérieux. Parce qu'il existera toujours des obstinés qui voudront notre extinction et qu'ils doivent avoir peur de ce que l'on pourrait leur faire si l'envie nous en prenait. La peur de la violence, de la guerre et de la mort, si elle ne peut servir à diriger et à instaurer la paix, peut servir à la préserver en tenant à distance les êtres les plus fous et cruels de ce monde qui ne comprennent que cela. Chaque mentalité à sa réponse et la violence est une réponse aux êtres les plus violents qui existeront toujours. Vous le savez j'en suis certain. C'est pourquoi, certains d'entre nous doivent aussi se montrer dur et intraitables pour soutenir les gens de cœur comme vous. La main de fer dans le gants de velours. Nos ennemis ou ceux qui voudraient l'être, doivent savoir ce qu'ils risqueraient à nous défier pour les amener à préférer l'amitié pour la paix.

Kira sourit lorsqu'il se tut et si ce raisonnement ne lui plaisait pas, il devait admettre que c'était vrai. Il y aurait toujours des fous animés de haine que rien n'arrêtaient et qui ne comprenaient que la violence. La peur était un moyen de tenir ceux là à distance. Il savait aussi que si comme lui, PLANT tout entier se montrait généreux et bienveillant, alors on chercherait à profiter de leur gentillesse. On les trouverait moins crédibles, faibles, peut-être peureux. Même si ça n'avait rien à voir, il en était la preuve, les mentalités étaient ainsi et cela ne serait pas profitables à leurs échanges internationaux, rendant les agressions envers eux plus tentantes et d'apparences moins risqués. Savoir qu'il y avait aussi des radicaux dans leurs dirigeants qui n'hésiteraient pas à répondre par la violence pouvaient être un frein efficace pour de possibles ennemis dans ce cas. Il en était bien conscient, il le savait.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde dit-on, remarqua-t-il alors en souriant doucement. Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'équilibre entre tous, entre toutes les idées dont chacune à sa place et son utilité. Mais pour cela tous devraient accepter de s'écouter et de se parler comme nous venons de le faire, dit-il alors que tous acquiesçaient. Dommage qu'ils ne le fassent pas.

Alors que le silence tombait, Kira comprenait pourquoi chacun ici présent s'était vu digne de ce poste de Gardien de leur nation. Tous étaient dignes de confiances et sages, faisant ce que malheureusement les dirigeants de tout pays ne faisaient pas alors qu'ils devraient. Ils ne défendaient pas chacun leur propre idée uniquement, ils défendaient l'avenir de leur nation en sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit bout de chacun d'eux pour briller dans l'avenir, acceptant alors de s'entendre, de s'écouter et de faire des compromis pour arriver au but.

À suivre...


	16. XVI- Équipage

x

Chapitre 16 :

Équipage

Alors qu'il devenait officiellement Faith's Guardian, Kira suivait aussi toujours le parcourt de l'Archangel qui était finalement descendu sur Terre et qui avait atterri en plein territoire ZAFT dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien : le désert entourant Banadiya. Il savait alors qu'Andrew y serait confronté et il espérait que tout irait bien. Il avait cependant un mauvais pré-sentiment. Le Tigre ne lâchait jamais facilement l'affaire, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, il le savait. Il avait peur pour lui et pour les deux pilotes piégés, ne voulant perdre aucun d'eux. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas son choix de protéger un peu l'Archangel ou tout du moins, de ne pas aider à sa chasse alors que sur Mars, l'enquête avançait, tendant à prouver que cette histoire était bien vraie. Il y avait cela et il y avait ses contacts qui laissaient à penser que c'était bien une manœuvre de l'Alliance. Il avait interrogé ceux qui espionnaient l'Alliance sur la possibilité d'une telle chose et l'un d'eux avait répondu qu'il en avait entendu parler une fois mais qu'il n'était pas parvenus à en savoir plus. Seulement, rien que le fait que la rumeur existait appuyait un peu plus cette histoire. Il était donc sûr de son choix, n'osant même pas imaginer ce que devaient ressentir les deux adolescents forcés de se battre contre leurs semblables pour sauver leur vie et celles de leurs proches reposant sur eux.

Le lendemain de son serment de Gardien, Kira retournait travailler sur le projet Draco, un bras toujours en écharpe et surveillé de près par son garde qui le couvait littéralement. Sur Maius quatre, son équipe l'accueillit avec joie alors qu'ils s'étaient tous énormément inquiété en apprenant qu'il avait été blessé. Ils le félicitèrent pour ses promotions, insistant pour qu'il reste assis tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement guéri. Et pour l'y inciter, le professeur Meyers s'installa avec lui devant les ordinateurs pour travailler sur de la programmation et des conceptions informatisées. Ainsi, Kira restait tranquille tout en travaillant, tous veillant sur lui en percevant sa fatigue visible. Ayant toute confiance en son équipe, Kira leur amena toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenu sur les armes G et l'Archangel, tous les analysant. La conclusion était qu'il y avait quelques bonnes idées mais que leur Omikron et leur Epsilon faisaient tout deux beaucoup mieux. Ils les analysèrent pourtant, histoire de voir s'ils pouvaient en tirer quelque chose. Le point qui attira leur attention fut le fameux Phase Shift qu'ils décidèrent de reprendre et d'améliorer. Pour eux, le système embarqué était trop lourd, trop complexe et trop gourmand en énergie, certains qu'ils pouvaient améliorer ça. Le Blitz et son Mirage Colored attira aussi leur attention, l'idée plaisant bien que largement perfectible encore une fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kira fut surpris et heureux d'apprendre qu'un immense vaisseau cargo, le Charger, était arrivé au Swallow's Nest en provenance de Mars. Le gigantesque vaisseau de transport était arrivé dans le plus grand des secrets, gagnant leur base dont la construction avançait très vite. Il était envoyé par ses investisseurs et contenait un immense trésor. Il leur amenait des matériaux et matières premières issus de Mars, de ses Lunes et corps célestes, introuvables autour de la Terre. Elles seraient stockées au Nest et amenées plus discrètement sur PLANT pour servir à l'Omikron et à l'Epsilon. Avec cela, Kira savait que lui et son équipe pourraient mettre au point des alliages aux plus hautes performances et des systèmes impossibles à créer avec les matières dont les PLANT disposaient. Ses investisseurs suivaient de près ses travaux et en Kira leur rendait déjà largement leur aide. La vie sur Mars était très complexe se faisant encore principalement par des colonies en orbite de la planète. On se heurtait là bas à de nombreux problèmes. L'énergie et l'eau en premier lieu. Travaillant sur l'optimisation de l'énergie de son prochain MS, de son vaisseau et de sa base, Kira avait aussi fait profiter Mars de ses innovations en la matière, acceptant que l'on s'en serve pour les systèmes civils afin d'aider à la vie des gens là bas. Dans le même esprit, il avait trouvé un moyen d'optimiser le traitement des eaux par des systèmes plus performants. Autant dire que ses bienfaiteurs étaient ravis, se félicitant d'avoir instauré cette collaboration avec le jeune génie et ne ménageant pas leurs efforts pour l'aider.

Kira fut donc très heureux à cette surprise, imaginant déjà milles possibilités en découvrant les caractéristiques de tout ce qu'on lui envoyait. Mais avec ces matières, on lui envoyait aussi du personnel de confiance, des ingénieurs, des programmateurs, des techniciens... des gens dont l'aide serait très précieuse pour ses projets. Travaillant avec eux, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était urgent de mettre fin à cette guerre. Et ensuite, il pourrait continuer cette vie d'ingénieur et d'inventeur pour améliorer la vie de tous. Il se plaisait dans cette tâche, espérant qu'un jour, ce ne serait plus dans l'optique de combat qu'il travaillerait.

Trois jours après cette annonce heureuse, une autre vint dévaster le jeune Major. Les combats sur Terre entre le Tigre et l'Archangel avaient vu une fin tragique pour le premier. L'escadron d'Andrew avait été anéanti et on n'avait plus une nouvelle ou une trace du commandant et de ses hommes. Apprendre cela plongea l'adolescent dans une immense tristesse et ce fut muré dans un silence sombre qu'il se plongea complètement dans le travail pour s'occuper l'esprit, ne cessant de se demander s'il aurait pu faire les choses autrement pour éviter ça. Seulement, il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

Une semaine après cette nouvelle, Kira se rendait au QG pour un rendez vous avec le même général qui lui avait annoncé qu'il héritait du Draco et qu'il l'avait invité à aller sur Terre. Il rejoignit le général, le Capitaine Triban qui l'avait accompagné restant à la porte à l'extérieur. L'homme fut ravis de le revoir, le félicitant pour sa promotion qu'il jugeait amplement mérité au vu de ses faits d'armes sur Terre. Il discuta un instant avec lui avant d'en venir au sujet principal :

\- On m'a dis que dans le cadre du projet Draco, vous allez hériter d'un vaisseau ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il.

\- Les dirigeants de ce projet vous aiment, s'amusa-t-il alors. Mais en même temps avec un chef et un pilote tel que vous on trouve difficilement mieux pour confier un vaisseau dernière génération.

\- Merci, sourit Kira.

\- C'est mérité Major, répondit-il. Je suis plutôt neutre en matière de politique et je ne suis pas dans le débat de savoir si vos idées sont les bonnes ou non, expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Mais je sais que vous êtes un soldat exceptionnel et que vous vous battez pour le bien des PLANTs. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Avant d'apprendre pour ce vaisseau, je suivais le débat qui consistait à déterminer s'il fallait ou non vous donner un Nazca à commander. Il se trouve que vous n'avez pas que des amis au Commandement.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, approuva Kira.

Oui il savait, comme pour beaucoup de Commandant et surtout ces temps ci, lui confier un vaisseau avait été en discussion, seulement, ses opposants chez ZAFT avaient fait obstacle, ne voulant pas le laisser obtenir plus de moyens. Avec le projet Draco et l'Omikron, ils n'avaient plus le choix, surtout avec sa nouvelle monté en grade et son entrée chez Faith en plus de sa popularité aussi bien chez les civils que dans l'armée, chez leurs alliés, les nations neutres et même chez certains civils de l'Alliance. Le faire oublier ou remiser au placard devenait impossible, comme le priver de moyen maintenant qu'il avait un soutient privé. Et puis il fallait avouer que le Commandement n'était pas vraiment perdant alors qu'ils avaient là un officier expérimenté qui réussissait les missions les plus difficiles avec brio, qui était très efficace, qui faisait peur à leurs ennemis et qui leur donnait la possibilité d'avoir à leur service la technologie du projet Draco. L'un dans l'autre, tout le monde s'y retrouvait que cela plaise ou non.

\- Avec le projet Draco, la question ne se pose plus, remarqua le Général. En accord avec les contrats passés avec les investisseurs du projet, ZAFT mettra un équipage à votre disposition, annonça-t-il.

Oui, Kira savait que ZAFT avait négocié pour mettre ses hommes dans son vaisseau avec lui, espérant peut-être y avoir une certaine prise. Seulement, Moreira et les autres avaient imposé que le choix de chaque membre d'équipage revienne à Kira. Restait à savoir qui on mettrait sur la liste où il choisirait. Il en avait parlé avec Wilfried et il y avait deux grandes possibilités : soit on tenterait de lui imposer des éléments dont-il devrait se méfier soit on lui laisserait le choix complet et il serait certainement sous surveillance de ses ennemis qui guetteraient le moindre faux pas de sa part.

\- Nous vous avons fait venir pour lancer le recrutement, annonça l'homme. Vous avez carte blanche pour choisir parmi les soldats disponibles. Je me suis permis de bloquer déjà certains dossiers.

Kira se tendit, se demandant si on tenterait déjà de lui imposer des hommes qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Le Général lui tendit une liste.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser, dit-il avec un sourire.

Méfiant, Kira saisi la feuille pour y jeter un coup d'œil et il fut très agréablement surpris d'y reconnaître tout les noms, relevant un regard confus vers l'homme qui souriait l'air fier de son effet.

\- C'est... l'équipage du Telior ? Remarqua Kira.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je crois que vous saviez que ce vaisseau était rentré pour révision, posa-t-il alors qu'il acquiesçait. Il se trouve qu'il a été annoncé bon pour la casse il y a quelques jours. En conséquence, son équipage doit être réaffecté. Le Colonel Damer a dors et déjà une place au commandement stratégique. Pour les autres, rien a été décidé et j'ai bloqué leurs dossiers pour vous. Vous avez longuement travaillé avec cet équipage dans des batailles très lourdes. J'ai pensé que peut-être, vous voudriez récupérer certains d'entre eux.

\- Merci général, répondit Kira emballé à cette idée. En effet, j'aimerais récupérer au moins une partie d'entre eux.

\- Vous avez leurs dossiers à disposition ainsi que de nombreux autres pour faire votre choix, annonça-t-il. Je vous conseille de faire vite en ce qui concerne les anciens du Telior, certains sont déjà convoité pour d'autres postes.

\- Les pilotes n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Kira alors que l'homme acquiesçait. Vous pouvez déjà être certain que je récupère l'escadron entier si possible, annonça-t-il sans hésitation.

\- Je m'en doutais, s'amusa l'homme, c'est noté.

Oh oui il récupérait son escadron si on lui en donnait l'occasion, avec une grande joie, certain de ces hommes avec qui il avait déjà maintes fois risqué sa vie.

\- Un bureau est à votre disposition au QG avec les dossiers que vous pouvez consulter, annonça l'homme. Vous pouvez les convoquer pour des entretiens si vous le désirez. Le QG n'a qu'une demande, posa-t-il.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Kira.

\- Il demande que vous preniez un certain pourcentage de jeunes recrues afin de leur faire profiter de votre expérience et de celle de l'équipage que vous assemblerez. Un peu dans chaque domaine.

\- Très bien, c'est acceptable à mes yeux, répondit Kira.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette compréhension Major. Je sais que ce ne sont pas dans de petites missions que votre vaisseau ira certainement et ce sais que prendre un certain nombre de jeunes recrues inexpérimentés n'est pas forcément simple.

C'était vrai mais Kira n'était pas bête et il savait que ce qui pouvait être un handicap était le prix pour sa liberté de choix pour le reste de l'équipage. Et puis à ses yeux, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose s'il choisissait les bons éléments. Il discuta encore un moment avec l'officier décidant ensuite de gagner le bureau mis à sa disposition, décidé à travailler immédiatement là dessus pour ne pas perdre un seul des éléments qu'il envisageait déjà avec enthousiasme. Il s'y installa avec le Capitaine, allumant l'ordinateur où il pourrait consulter les dossiers à sa disposition. La première chose à faire était de choisir un second pour l'Omikron. À ses yeux, c'était le choix le plus important. Étant pilote, il était bien décidé à continuer à aller sur le terrain avec son MS, il commanderait donc à distance et il lui fallait un excellent second qui saurait le comprendre, le suivre et lui faire entièrement confiance, cela devant être réciproque. Il pensa immédiatement à une certaine personne. Mais il devait lui parler avant pour savoir si l'homme serait d'accord alors qu'il y avait peu de temps encore, ils étaient de grade équivalent. Il le convoqua alors sur le champs, voulant régler cette question avant d'aller plus loin.

Aussi, à peine une heure plus tard, un soldat lui annonçait que l'homme en question était arrivé. Il le fit venir et ce fut avec un sourire doux qu'il l'accueillit. L'homme n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, toujours aussi grand et carré d'épaule, son air dur et strict cassé par son regard vert calme et tranquille. Ses cheveux bruns coupés à la militaire et son teint agréablement halé. Il portait son uniforme noir. Ils se saluèrent respectueusement, se détendant ensuite :

\- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir monsieur, commença l'homme. Toute mes félicitations pour votre promotion, vous le méritez amplement.

\- Merci Commandant Abelson, répondit Kira.

Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, le Commandant Abraham Abelson, ancien second de Hagen sur le Telior. Il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Ils se connaissaient par cœur pour avoir combattu ensemble dans des batailles difficiles. L'homme savait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait, comment il se battait et ils étaient dans la même optique. Kira avait toujours apprécié sa manière de faire, ses stratégies, sa grande expérience... pour cela et plus encore, il avait tout de suite pensé à lui pour le poste. Mais si ses relations avec lui avaient été excellentes une fois qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le Telior, Kira lui était inférieur en grade et il se demandait si l'homme accepterait de l'avoir comme supérieur. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table qu'il y avait dans la pièce, prenant place avec lui alors que Léonard continuait à regarder les dossiers pour lui sur l'ordinateur.

\- Excusez moi de vous avoir fait venir ainsi sans prévenir Commandant, commença Kira.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, je commence un peu à tourner en rond en vérité avec cette longue permission, s'amusa-t-il.

\- J'ai appris que le Telior allait être désaffecté, poursuivit le jeune homme.

\- Malheureusement, soupira le Commandant, ce vaisseau et son équipage vont me manquer, sourit-il tristement, mais il est vraiment bon pour la casse avec tout ce qu'il a subi. J'attends une nouvelle affectation qui tarde à venir.

\- C'est à ce sujet que je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, annonça Kira en le surprenant visiblement. Il se trouve que je vais sous peu prendre le commandement d'un vaisseau, continua-t-il attentivement écouté du Commandant. Je commence aujourd'hui le recrutement pour lequel j'ai carte blanche, dit-il en captant avec une agréable surprise le grand intérêt d'Abraham à ses mots. Parmi les dossiers qui me sont proposés, il y a le vôtre. J'ai immédiatement pensé à vous pour le poste de second. Alors voilà, si ça ne vous gêne pas de m'avoir pour supérieur, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de me seconder sur mon bâtiment, proposa-t-il légèrement tendu.

\- Ce serait un immense honneur pour moi Major, répondit-il immédiatement sans la moindre hésitation. La question ne se pose même pas.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Kira.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. Avec joie. Vous savez que je vous suis pleinement et je serais ravi de servir sous vos ordres.

Très heureux et soulagé d'entendre ça et ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si rapide et franche, Kira lui sourit largement.

\- Et bien, bienvenu à bord Commandant, dit-il simplement.

Satisfait, Kira se remit au recrutement, Abraham évidemment intégré à l'opération en tant que futur second. L'homme semblait très enthousiaste et motivé, rassurant Kira quand au fait que cela lui allait et que le poste lui plaisait. Le Commandant fut encore plus heureux en découvrant que l'on récupérerait certainement une bonne partie de son ancien équipage, souriant en disant que ce serait une excellente surprise pour beaucoup. Étant resté en contact avec certains, il pouvait dire que le possible éclatement de l'équipage qui arrivait en attristait beaucoup alors qu'ils avaient vécus des choses fortes ensemble. Il était persuadé qu'être de nouveau rassemblés sous les ordres de l'Hirondelle les ravirait, faisant sourire Kira.

\- Évidemment, on reprend l'escadron remarqua le Major.

Il était assis au bureau, les deux hommes l'encadrant pour regarder les dossiers avec lui.

\- Évidemment, sourit Abraham. Vous faut-il un équipage de Nazca standard ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Kira. Ce n'est pas un Nazca que nous aurons.

\- Un Laurasia ? Supposa alors l'homme en faisant rire un peu Léonard.

\- Excusez moi Commandant, dit-il immédiatement en souriant encore avec amusement.

\- Non plus, posa Kira en l'interpellant. C'est une information classé secrète et vous serez tenu à ce secret aussitôt votre affectation officialisée, expliqua-t-il. Alors je dois être sûr que vous ne direz rien.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, approuva-t-il immédiatement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant mais le projet Draco qui à vu naître mon MS, est un projet privé qui n'appartient pas à ZAFT et sur lequel ils n'ont aucun droit, expliqua-t-il en le surprenant profondément. La seule raison pour laquelle le Draco sert à ZAFT, c'est parce que les investisseurs me voulaient pour pilote. Le Draco sert donc à ZAFT à la condition exclusive que j'en soit le pilote. Cela et le fait que les secrets technologiques du Draco ne peuvent aller à ZAFT ou aux PLANTs.

\- Je ne savais pas en effet. Vous avez des bienfaiteurs si je comprend bien, sourit-il.

\- Oui, grâce au Chancelier, sourit-il. Il voulait m'offrir plus de moyens et certains chez ZAFT le refusaient. Alors il a cherché une voix privée et il l'a trouvé. Il a ouvert le contact. Aujourd'hui, il n'intervient plus du tout là dedans mais je peux avoir des moyens que je n'aurais pas eu autrement.

\- Oui, le Colonel Damer m'a dit que certains aimeraient vous voir remisé au placard, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Exact, mais ça devient difficile maintenant et puis m'avoir de leur côté les arrange au final. Bref, le projet Draco a beaucoup grandi depuis sa naissance. À tel point qu'aujourd'hui c'est un vaisseau nouvelle génération qui va sortir d'usine. Encore une fois l'exigence est qu'il me revienne. Il s'agit de l'Omikron, annonça-t-il. Ce vaisseau est bien plus grand qu'un Nazca. Il lui faut un plus grand équipage.

\- Je vois, sourit-il, c'est une très bonne chose pour vous, approuva-t-il. Combien de MS à bord ? Demanda-t-il.

\- L'Omikron a une capacité de quinze MS avec trois catapultes, répondit Kira.

\- C'est énorme, répondit l'homme surpris.

\- En effet, seulement, nous allons commencé avec un escadron de dix pilotes, posa-t-il. Je connais déjà six d'entre eux, plus moi, il reste trois places à combler.

\- Six pilotes ? Releva Abraham.

\- Oui, approuva Kira. Ulrick, Jeremiah, Andrei, Eimeo, Vishua et j'avais pensé à vous aussi Capitaine, dit-il en regardant Léonard qui fut surpris.

\- Moi ?

\- Et bien oui, vous êtes un excellent pilote et vous êtes déjà sous mes ordres, alors il y a bien sûr une place pour vous dans cet escadron. Si vous le voulez bien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir monsieur, répondit-il avec émotion. Merci, dit-il en recevant un sourire doux.

\- Il nous faut donc encore trois pilotes dont au moins une jeune recrue, posa Kira.

Ils commencèrent donc par se concentrer là dessus, y passant la journée et y mettant beaucoup d'attention, Kira très exigeant en la matière. Ils sélectionnèrent plusieurs dossiers, le Major voulant les rencontrer en personne avant toute décision. Il fallut des jours et des jours de réflexion pour pré sélectionner un équipage. Il avait aussi fallu trouver une équipe de dix pilotes destinés à un poste bien particulier qui serait une première du genre avec l'Omikron. Le vaisseau disposait en effet de cent unités téléguidées. Cinquante unités de tirs et cinquante unités bouclier destinées à la protection de l'immense vaisseau qui faisait une cible plus facile. Agissant dans une zone proche du vaisseau, elles servaient en plus de l'armement commun, à émettre un tir de barrage mobile ou des boucliers énergétiques. Et ces unités devaient être pilotées depuis le vaisseau avec de véritables pilotes qu'il faudrait former pour l'occasion. Cette équipe fut scrupuleusement choisie, Kira s'orientant sur des pilotes qui démontraient des capacités d'adaptations et de polyvalences, aux réflexes affûtés. Un poste qui fut l'objet de belles discussions fut aussi celui du pilote du vaisseau. Cependant, le choix de Kira fut très vite fait lorsqu'il regarda les dossiers pour ce poste :

\- Je prend celui-ci, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à parcourir la liste de noms.

\- Alexander Decram, Sous Lieutenant, lut Abraham. N'est-il pas un peu jeune ?

\- Cela ne veut rien dire Commandant, s'amusa Kira en les faisant sourire. Au delà de ça, je le connais très bien, dit-il plus sérieusement. C'est l'un de mes amis proches, révéla-t-il. Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble et moi exclu, il était numéros un des pilotes de vaisseaux à la formation. Il a de grande capacité en la matière et a été très apprécié de ses commandants pour ça. Il sera parfait et j'ai une grande confiance en lui.

Ouvrant son dossier, les deux hommes découvrirent en effet un excellent CV de pilote de vaisseau, ne pouvant qu'approuver. Pour aider son ami qui aurait fort à faire avec l'immense bâtiment, Kira repris le pilote et le copilote du Telior. Une autre excellente surprise pour Kira fut de trouver le dossier de Raja parmi les candidats, la sélectionnant immédiatement pour son équipe de technicien alors qu'il reprenait aussi le Sergent Manhatan du Telior. Après dix jours de réflexions et de travail, Kira commença les entretiens avec les membres présélectionnés qu'il ne connaissait pas. Autant dire qu'en apprenant qu'ils avaient une chance de se retrouver sous les ordres de l'Hirondelle de Junius, beaucoup se montrèrent très motivés. Peu l'ayant déjà vu, la majorité fut très surprise par sa jeunesse. Pour ce qui était des jeunes recrues, Kira sollicita l'avis du Colonel Bravius au centre d'entraînement, l'homme ravis de l'aider à faire son choix. Et finalement, l'équipage fut assemblé en trois semaines. Ce fut donc à la fin du mois de mars qu'enfin vint le jour de la prise de service de tout ce petit monde. Kira n'avait pas encore revu ceux qu'il connaissait déjà mais il savait que leur nouvelle affectation leur avait été envoyée. Celle-ci manquait pourtant cruellement de détail alors qu'on leur demandait juste de se rendre sur Aprilius au QG sans plus de détail sur le où et avec qui ils allaient travailler. Là, l'équipage du Telior fut ravi de se rendre compte qu'ils se retrouvaient pour cette nouvelle affectation et ce fut encore plus vrai pour l'escadron. Le Commandant Abelson était là pour gérer le tout, ne donnant pourtant aucune précision sur ce qui les attendait, souriant doucement, alors que ceux au courant du nom de leur chef étaient tenus au silence pour la surprise.

Chacun leur tour, ils signèrent leur réaffectation sans savoir en quoi elle consistait, tous très surpris d'avoir un véritable pavé d'accord de confidentialité à signer, se demandant où on les envoyait. Finalement, la paperasse fut en ordre et ils embarquèrent pour aller vers Martius Quatre, au chantier naval privatisé pour l'Omikron. Là, ils furent rassemblés dans un grand hangar, sans savoir que leur nouveau vaisseau n'était pas loin. Et une fois de plus, tous s'étonnèrent de la taille de l'équipage qui devait bien faire deux fois celui d'un Nazca. Tous furent rapidement mis en rangs, le Capitaine Triban les ayant rejoint pour l'occasion, ravi. Le Commandant Abelson se tint devant eux sur une petite estrade, tous se mettant au garde à vous. Il les autorisa au repos, prenant ensuite la parole :

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, débuta-t-il. Je me présente, je suis le Commandant Abraham Abelson et je serais le Commandant en second du vaisseau auquel vous avez tous été affecté. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais avant toute chose, je vous propose d'accueillir celui qui commandera cet équipage, dit-il alors que beaucoup n'attendaient que cette information. Garde à vous pour le Major Kira Lorenne, annonça-t-il.

Tous obéirent sur le champs alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait derrière le Commandant, de nombreux sourires heureux et excités s'imprimant sur les visages. Kira entra alors, paré de son doux sourire, se tenant droit et assuré, Birdy sur son épaule. Il avança tranquillement, rejoignant son second sur l'estrade. Il salua l'équipage, captant sans mal les immenses sourires des anciens du Telior puis il les autorisa au repos.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis le Major Kira Lorenne et votre nouvel officier supérieur, commença-t-il. Bienvenu. Aujourd'hui, vous prenez vos nouveaux postes et je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Vous aurez remarqué les très stricts protocoles de secrets auxquels vous êtes astreint désormais, il y a de très bonnes raisons à cela. Vous êtes tous affectés à un vaisseau très particulier issus d'un projet spécifique dont le nom vous parlera sûrement, s'amusa-t-il. Le projet Draco, celui de mon MS. Si les protocoles de secrets sont si stricts, c'est parce que le projet Draco n'appartient ni à ZAFT, ni aux PLANTs, dit-il en les surprenant. C'est un projet privé tenus pas des investisseurs étrangers. Ceux-ci tiennent à conserver leurs secrets technologiques mis en œuvre dans ce projet, d'où les accords de secrets en échange desquels ce projet est mis au service de ZAFT et des PLANTs. Je vous demande donc à tous de respecter très scrupuleusement ces accords sous peine de lourdes sanctions. Sachez que même le Chancelier en personne ne peut exiger de vous la moindre information sur ce projet que cela soit clair.

Il laissa un léger silence planer, balayant l'assemblée des yeux avant de reprendre :

\- Cela mis au clair, passons au vaisseau en question, dit-il. Il s'appelle l'Omikron et est doté des toutes dernières innovations. C'est un très grand vaisseau de combat, mais aussi de voyage longue distance si nous le voulons. Il est totalement indépendant en énergie. C'est un bijou de technologie. Pour que cela soit plus simple, je vous propose de le voir.

D'un geste, il fit signe à tous de suivre alors qu'il faisait demi tour, descendant de l'estrade, il s'avança vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, s'arrêtant près du mur.

\- Ouvrez les portes ! Ordonna-t-il fortement.

Et là ce fut le mur tout entier qui coulissa, s'ouvrant pour donner sur le gigantesque chantier naval se trouvant juste derrière. Tous suivirent l'adolescent qui avançait, se retrouvant sur une grande coursive de laquelle on voyait parfaitement l'immense bâtiment. L'Omikron était splendide, sa coque d'un gris très foncé agrémenté d'or et de touches rouges à l'image des couleurs utilisées pour le MS de Kira. Il était énorme, bien plus qu'un Nazca. Son nom était élégamment inscrit sur la coque, celle-ci également décorée d'Hirondelles dorées, faisant clairement référence à son commandant. Et il y avait aussi l'insigne de Faith, plus que clairement visible encore une fois en référence du jeune homme. Il était tout en longueur, plusieurs paires d'ailes de diverses tailles ornant les flancs. À l'arrière, on voyait d'immenses réacteurs supposément puissants et l'on pouvait aussi discerner un lourd armement de pointe. Il était visiblement en travaux bien que déjà très avancé.

\- Depuis la naissance du projet, reprit Kira en leur faisant face et en attirant l'attention générale, les plans initiaux de l'Omikron ont vu beaucoup de changements, d'améliorations et de modifications. Il n'est pas terminé mais il le sera sous peu et il est déjà capable de voyager dans l'espace sans problème. Il est doté de technologies uniques en leur genre dont vous découvrirez les spécificités. Il est capable d'accueillir quinze MS mais nous ne serons que dix pilotes dans un premier temps. Étant donné qu'il s'agit aussi d'un vaisseau prévu pour de longs voyages, il dispose d'un plus grand confort dans les quartiers de vies. Il est équipé d'un petit hôpital perfectionné pour parer à toute éventualité. Un système de gestion et de traitement des eaux très perfectionné à fait l'objet de beaucoup de travail, le rendant plus autonome en la matière. Avec ce système, hormis accidents ou si les réservoirs se retrouvaient percés, nous sommes indépendant en eau. Les systèmes de survies ont également été étudiés pour assurer un maximum de sécurité à bord même en cas d'avarie. Les protocoles de sécurité du vaisseau diffèrent fortement de ceux des vaisseaux que vous connaissez, je vous demanderez donc de les étudier attentivement. C'est un vaisseau très polyvalent. Il peut voyager dans l'espace, en atmosphère et en sous marin, annonça-t-il. Venez, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Il se mit en route, avançant sur la coursive, suivit de son grand équipage. Ils longèrent le vaisseau et ainsi, tous eurent tout loisir de l'observer. Et l'identité très marquée de son look en surpris plus d'un. C'était comme si l'Omikron appartenait exclusivement à l'Hirondelle de Junius. Ce n'était pas le cas mais c'était comme si son nom était écrit en grand dessus. Cela n'était pas commun. En silence, tous suivirent le jeune Major descendant finalement un escalier pour arriver sous le vaisseau qui avait alors l'air plus imposant encore. Là, il fit arrêter tout le monde :

\- Ouvre le pont de lancement Alfy s'il te plaît ! Demanda-t-il alors fortement en étonnant tout le monde.

\- _À vos ordres Major Lorenne_, fit une voix synthétique un peu guindée.

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre que le fond du vaisseau se mit à descendre, rapidement, dévoilant ce que les pilotes identifièrent comme une rampe de lancement où trois catapultes étaient alignées. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que l'immense plate-forme de métal soit descendue et Kira invita tout le monde à y monter, leur faisant face de nouveau :

\- Ceci est une particularité de l'Omikron, commença-t-il. Le pont de lancement des MS ou tout autre machine que l'on pourrait transporter se fait par le dessous du vaisseau.

Le pont remonta, chargeant tout le monde à bord alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le sas. Kira les guida alors vers l'immense hangar des MS, encore vide d'engins. C'était là qu'une autre estrade avait été installée avec un écran géant et de nombreuses chaises. À peine entré, la voix synthétique se fit de nouveau entendre, surprenant tout le monde.

\- _Bienvenu à bord de l'Omikron_, salua-t-elle très poliment tel un majordome. _Major Lorenne, je suis heureux de vous voir à bord. Comment allez vous monsieur ?_

\- Je vais bien Alfy, je te remercie, répondit-il en laissant tout le monde confus.

Kira les invita a prendre place, grimpant sur l'estrade avec son second. Là, il fut rejoint par le professeur Meyers venu présenter le vaisseau à l'équipage. Le silence tomba rapidement et Kira reprit la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, permettez moi de vous présenter le professeur Stéphane Meyers, dit-il alors que l'homme se tenait près de lui. Il est le dirigeant ingénieur du projet Draco. C'est à lui que je dois ma machine et lui qui a conçu la base de l'Omikron avec son équipe. Il va vous parler du vaisseau et de ses particularités. Professeur, invita-t-il.

Celui-ci prit place devant et Kira alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin avec Abraham.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença alors l'homme. Je tiens tout d'abord à faire une petite précision, dit-il en souriant, si moi même et mon équipe avons en effet travaillé à la conception de ce vaisseau, il faut souligner la très grande participation du Major Lorenne qui en a beaucoup amélioré les capacités et à qui l'on doit les systèmes les plus innovants de ce bâtiment, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Ceci fait, il me semble évident de commencer par vous présenter celui qui a une grande place sur ce vaisseau. Alfy, peux tu te présenter s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec un amusement flagrant.

\- _Bien sûr professeur Meyers,_ fit alors la voix synthétique. _Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, je suis Alfy. Je suis une intelligence artificielle créée par le Major Lorenne. Ma vocation est de gérer les systèmes basiques du vaisseau, de repérer les anomalies, d'y remédier dans la mesure de mes capacités et d'assurer les tâches d'entretien automatisées de l'Omikron ainsi que l'intendance. J'assure la surveillance intérieure et extérieure au vaisseau. Je suis assistant au combat. Je peux me charger des manœuvres de bases. _

Pendant une minute, l'IA se décrivit elle et ses fonctions, écoutée avec une très grande surprise par l'équipage. Et ce fut finalement le professeur qui reprit la parole, l'air très amusé par les mines ébahies face à lui :

\- Alfy est une innovation de très grande ampleur entièrement crée et programmée par le Major Lorenne en personne, expliqua-t-il. Avec cette IA, il n'a pas cherché à construire un esprit humain comme cela l'a été par le passé. Non, Alfy est une interface intelligente qui est là pour vous aider à tout les postes du vaisseau. Vous pouvez échanger avec lui, il est capable de tenir des discussions et il est aussi capable de certains effets de conversation comme l'humour par exemple. C'est aussi une unité qui apprend en quelque sorte. Il vous analysera et apprendra à vous connaître pour s'ajuster à chacun d'entre vous. Au quotidien, vous pouvez lui demander une multitude de choses : l'heure, mettre de la musique dans votre cabine, faire une recherche sur le réseau, regarder un film, savoir où en est le lavage de votre linge sur le vaisseau, dit-il en riant. Mais il sera aussi un assistant pour toutes les manœuvres. Il pourra par exemple aider les techniciens dans leurs analyses et réparations sur le vaisseau ou sur les MS par exemple. Aider les médecins dans leurs examens. Il peut assister chaque poste en analysant toutes informations, radars, communication, pilotage... tout les systèmes. Il sera aussi connecté aux MS pour renseigner de seconde en seconde les pilotes sur leur environnement, la situation... il pourra les assister en manœuvre complexe en prenant les commandes de base en main. Imaginons qu'un pilote soit blessé dans son cockpit et incapable de rentrer, Alfy pourra prendre la main sur le MS et le ramener au vaisseau. Il gérera tout les systèmes de base de l'Omikron pour vous décharger de pas mal de travail. Mais il reste un assistant, il ne peut prendre la main que dans des cas très particuliers. Pour la grande majorité de ses actions, il doit demander l'autorisation du soldat en charge du poste, vous aurez donc toujours la main sur lui. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous ne sommes pas dans la fiction de l'intelligence artificielle avec des problèmes existentiels qui veut dominer le monde, rit-il en les amusant. Alfy est un assistant informatisé intelligent. Il est une réalisation exceptionnelle unique en son genre.

\- _Merci professeur mais le mérite en revient au Major Lorenne,_ annonça l'IA.

\- Merci Alfy, intervint Kira.

\- _Mais de rien monsieur, _répondit-il.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Alfy agit avec une personnalité ressemblante à celle d'une personne et s'il est capable d'être très poli et respectueux, il peut-être tout l'inverse si vous ne l'êtes pas avec lui alors soignez gentils, s'amusa-t-il en les faisant rire un peu.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il détailla les spécificités du vaisseau tous découvrant que Kira y avait largement contribué sous bien des aspects. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'ils découvrirent les systèmes les plus perfectionnés qu'ils aient vu. Le plus incroyable était probablement l'alimentation en énergie. Le vaisseau était en partie solaire, sa coque étant partiellement couverte d'un revêtement photovoltaïque. Mais il était surtout doté d'un réacteur nouvelle génération aussi puissant qu'un réacteur nucléaire. Celui ci fonctionnait à partir d'une toute petite quantité d'un matériau tenu secret. Ce matériau, seul Kira et son équipe de chercheur en connaissait l'exacte teneur. Il avait été inventé à partir de substance venant de l'une des Lunes de Mars. Beaucoup plus stable que les éléments nucléaires, il était capable de développer une grande puissance avec beaucoup moins de risques et beaucoup moins d'inconvénient en cas d'incident, n'émettant pas de rayonnement néfaste comme le nucléaire. Si l'équipe s'était d'abord orienté sur le nucléaire et les anti N-Jammer, qu'ils avaient tout de même mis au point, cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Kira qui ne s'y faisait pas. C'était la découverte de certains matériaux par le jeune homme qui lui avait donné cette idée dans laquelle il avait mis beaucoup de travail pour un résultat merveilleux. L'inconvénient était qu'il s'agissait d'un système extrêmement complexe, coûteux à construire, que la matière nécessaire à son fonctionnement était très rare et difficile à obtenir, nécessitant un traitement très long. Mais c'était tout de même une révolution, les ingénieurs civils des investisseurs du jeune homme travaillant sur l'idée. Le réacteur était autonome et n'avait besoin d'être réalimenté qu'une fois sur de nombreuse années, permettant une autonomie jamais vue.

Découvrant ce nouveau vaisseau, les pilotes comprirent pourquoi ils étaient plus nombreux que le nombre de MS prévus en découvrant le poste d'unité téléguidé. Cette invention était une idée brillante pour améliorer la défense proche du vaisseau et certains se surprirent à se demander pourquoi on y avait pas pensé avant. Ce système comme beaucoup d'autres signés Kira étaient la preuve de la grande expérience du terrain du jeune Major. Il avait parfaitement adapté le vaisseau aux situations réelles comme aucun ingénieur ne pouvait le faire, trop peu conscient de la réalité des combats. Dans l'après midi, alors que l'on arrivait au bout, tous ne pouvaient qu'être emballé de travailler sur ce vaisseau extraordinaire. Lorsque le professeur eut terminé, l'écran derrière lui s'éteignant, Kira revint au devant, reprenant la parole :

\- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vous êtes tous attendus demain après midi ici pour embarquer. L'Omikron décollera alors pour quitter PLANT et gagner une autre base pour être terminé. Vous y serez tous. Vous serez tous formés au travail sur ce vaisseau et vous aurez ainsi le temps de vous familiarisé avec lui, avec vos postes et avec vos nouveaux camarades. Je vous remercie pour votre attention pendant ces longues heures un peu techniques, à demain.

Le pont fut rouvert et l'équipage autorisé à partir, tous devant rentrer chez eux pour faire leurs valises pour le lendemain. Et ce fut avec enthousiasme qu'ils s'en allèrent, discutant joyeusement, ravis d'avoir découvert leur nouvelle affectation et leur nouvel officier supérieur si connu. Kira regarda le hangar se vider, heureux que tout ce soit bien passé. Léonard le rejoignit rapidement et il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'il voit Raja courir vers lui. Il sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie en personne.

\- Kira ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en attirant l'attention de ceux restés là.

Il y avait l'ancien escadron du jeune homme, ses amis et le Sergent Manhatan, tous très heureux de revoir l'adolescent qui leur avait manqué. Aussi ce fut en souriant qu'ils regardèrent la demoiselle au boucles violines lui sauter au cou pour l'étreindre fortement, faisant fuir Birdy qui s'envola. Kira lui rendit le geste avec un bonheur évident, ému de la revoir.

\- Tu m'as manqué Kira, remarqua la jeune fille sans le lâcher.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Raja, répondit-il. On devrait pouvoir se voir bien plus souvent maintenant.

\- C'est clair ! S'extasia-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu et en lui souriant rapidement. Ça va être génial d'être avec toi, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta en voyant Alexander approcher, son habituel visage sérieux et fermé orné d'un très léger sourire pour l'occasion. Il rejoignit son ami et chacun saisit le bras de l'autre. Ils échangèrent une accolade avant de se regarder une seconde :

\- C'est un très grand plaisir pour moi de servir à tes côtés, confia doucement le jeune homme.

\- Et pour moi aussi, répondit Kira ému.

Ils se séparèrent alors que les anciens membres du Telior arrivaient à leur tour, excités comme des puces et ne cachant pas leur joie de servir sous ses ordres. Les pilotes de MS en particuliers étaient très heureux de le retrouver.

\- Je vous présente le sous lieutenant Alexander Decram et le Caporal Raja Nephilim, présenta-t-il à son ancien escadron et aux autres. J'ai fait mes classes avec eux et ils ont vu mes débuts. Ce sont de très bons amis et aussi de très bons soldats. Alexander est un excellent pilote de vaisseau, il sera aux commandes de l'Omikron. Quand à Raja, c'est sous vos ordres qu'elle travaillera sergent Manhatan, s'amusa-t-il en voyant déjà les deux forts caractères ensemble. Je dois aussi vous présenter le Capitaine Triban qui va s'intégrer à l'escadron en tant que pilote. Il y a aussi trois nouveaux pilotes dont deux nouvelles recrues assez jeunes. Elles auront besoin d'entraînement avant d'aller sur le terrain mais elles me paraissent très prometteuses, expliqua-t-il à ses pilotes qui avaient toute confiance en lui.

Ils discutèrent un moment, passant à des sujets plus banaux et ce fut ensembles qu'ils rentrèrent sur Aprilius. Et alors que l'Omikron se préparait au départ, Kira savait que sur Terre, l'Archangel s'était réfugié à Orb qui déniait pourtant, Asran et son escadron tentant de les déloger de là. De son côté, il avait reçu de nouvelles informations de Mars. Moreira avait officiellement confirmé la présence des familles des cinq jeunes Coordinateurs pris en otages par l'Alliance sur les colonies Martiennes. L'enquête se faisait en coordination avec les autorités Martiennes où ses investisseurs avaient de l'influence, le tout dans le plus grand des secret. Ils avaient confirmé la présence de ces familles ainsi que celle de citoyens de l'Alliance certainement là pour les surveiller avec la pression d'exécuter les jeunes pilotes en cas d'impers. Officiellement, ils étaient expatriés sur les colonies pour y travailler et les autorité n'avaient jamais rien soupçonné. Avec les informations de Kira, on était en train d'enquêter et de se préparer à intervenir au besoin. Les choses avançaient et le jeune Major espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt libérer Sophia et Léonardi.

Le lendemain de la présentation de l'Omikron, l'équipage y embarqua, découvrant l'intérieur de leur vaisseau avec fascination. Les quartiers de vies étaient en effet très confortables, les cabines individuelles. Il y avait des espaces de détente, une grande salle de sport, une piscine et même un incroyable jardin sous une bulle de verre donnant une merveilleuse vue sur l'espace et les étoiles. Trouvant cela très dangereux pour les situations de combat, ils avaient tous été rassurés en apprenant que les parties sensibles du vaisseaux, ce jardin, mais aussi la passerelle, les propulseurs, l'armement, la rampe de lancement... étaient entourés de puissant champs de forces, très bien protégés. L'Omikron était vraiment incroyable. Tous prirent possession de leurs cabines puis de leur poste, Kira faisant le tour de tout les postes en s'assurant que tous pouvaient s'installer sans problème. Il prit le temps de parler à chacun, tous très heureux de servir sous ses ordres. Ce jour là, il annonça aussi au Capitaine Triban qu'il n'était plus affecté à sa protection mais au vaisseau, l'homme s'inquiétant énormément en apprenant qu'il laissait tomber la garde rapprochée. Il fallut une longue discussion pour que Léonard se calme un peu et accepte de partir avec le vaisseau quand Kira restait sur PLANT.

Le jeune Major avait pris la décision d'envoyer son vaisseau au Nest pour être achevé en sécurité. Le vaisseau partirait le lendemain avec le Commandant Abelson aux commandes, lui même à distance. Et le lendemain avaient lieu les élections. Siegel n'était pas naïf, il allait perdre et il y avait de très grande chance que Patrick Zala prenne sa place. Leur position politique serait donc fragilisée. Au delà du risque de voir le projet Draco être expulsé de PLANT comme Kira le redoutait, il voulait mettre leur travail en sécurité loin de tentative de sabotage ou d'espionnage. Il savait bien que le Conseiller Zala le détestait, qu'il avait vu d'un très mauvais œil sa monté en puissance, qu'il avait tout tenté pour empêcher sa nomination de Faith's Guardian et qu'il était certainement prêt à beaucoup pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il mettait donc son travail à l'abri. Seul la branche Epsilon resterait près de lui aussi longtemps que possible pour qu'il puisse veiller lui même à sa construction qui était presque achevée et qu'il puisse en prendre possession aussitôt après. Une fois l'Epsilon terminé, le projet Draco serait entièrement déménagé au Nest, en sécurité.

Le lendemain, l'Omikron décolla donc, sans son propriétaire qui le regarda partir sans problème avec soulagement, préférant le savoir au Nest où tous étaient sûr en attendant de voir l'évolution de la situation. Et ainsi, son équipage pourrait prendre ses marques tranquillement pendant qu'il terminait son MS et qu'il surveillait l'évolution des choses sur PLANT. Le jour suivant, ce fut dans une ambiance lourde que les élections se déroulèrent. Les résultats ne furent révélés que le premier Mars et sans surprise, Patrick Zala fut élu au grand dame de Kira et de ses proches. Le jeune homme de son poste de gardien ayant une vue sur les actions du Conseil, il vit dés le premier jour la main de fer que le Chancelier Zala imposa sur PLANT. Le jour même de son élection, il lança l'opération Spit Break, avançant qu'il voulait renforcer l'effet d'Ourobouros et elle fut approuvée. Kira lui, y voyait une simple attaque directe contre l'Alliance. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la politique de consolidation de leur position de Siegel. Siegel et sa faction qui se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs bientôt attaqué de tout côté, perdant leur influence politique à grande vitesse. La situation se dégradait à vue d'œil pour eux et leur parti. Le Conseil se faisait plus radical, les décisions aussi et la population suivait, fatiguée et apeurée par la guerre.

Surveillant très attentivement, Kira travaillait chaque jour au projet Draco, passant un bon moment en liaison avec l'Omikron pour voir comment cela se passait pour eux. Autant dire que le Nest en avait impressionné plus d'un et plus encore alors qu'ils avaient finis par apprendre que tout cela était au service exclusif de Kira. Au Nest, l'équipe sur place en provenance de Mars leur avait expliqué et ils avaient alors compris, impressionné par leur Major et ravis de participer à ça alors que tous admiraient l'Hirondelle de Junius. Chacun semblait trouver sa place sans mal et le vaisseau avançait plus vite encore dans les installations du Swallow's Nest dont l'un des hangars était étudié spécialement pour lui. Chacun apprenait à tenir son poste sur l'immense vaisseau et tout se passait bien, ravissant Kira qui avait laissé les derniers détails de l'Omikron aux ingénieurs du Nest, se concentrant sur l'achèvement de son propre MS qui l'extasiait littéralement.

Il y eut aussi une excellente nouvelle pour Kira lorsque son père arriva un jour pour lui annoncer que Da Costa était réapparu avec Andrew et Aïcha très gravement blessés mais en vie. Après leur défaite dans le désert, il était parvenu à sauver les deux pilotes mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à regagner une base ZAFT et à rentrer sur PLANT. La faction Clyne s'occupait d'eux dans la plus grande des discrétions. Malheureusement, à sa plus grande tristesse, il apprit le décès d'Aïcha qui succomba à ses blessures peu de temps après son arrivée sur les PLANTs. Il voulut alors aller voir Martin et Andrew mais son père l'en dissuada. Le nouveau Chancelier avait des vues sur l'homme, ignorant son appartenance à la faction Clyne et le Tigre avait décidé d'en jouer et d'en profiter. Une rencontre était alors imprudente et pourrait le trahir. L'Hirondelle dut donc se résigner à ne pas bouger, recevant pourtant avec joie un petit message du Tigre qui semblait tenir le coup et qui lui assurait qu'il était de son côté et qu'il pourrait compter sur lui. La force affichée par l'homme amputé d'un bras et qui venait de perdre sa moitié donna un regain de détermination et de courage à l'adolescent qui se promit de faire de son mieux pour mettre fin à cette situation qui les détruisait doucement.

Quinze jours après les élections, il reçut un appel de Moreira qui lui annonça que l'histoire des deux pilotes de l'Archangel était maintenant entièrement confirmée. Les autorités avaient trouvé des preuves de la très discrète mais efficace séquestration dont les familles faisaient l'objet sous un chantage sur leur sécurité et celle des jeunes pilotes. Immédiatement, une opération avait été lancée pour les libérer. Cela s'était bien passé, les agents de l'Alliance pris par surprise alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ils étaient sur les colonies Martiennes depuis longtemps avec leurs otages et s'étaient fait parfaitement discrets. Ils ne comprirent alors pas ce qui les avaient trahis. Tous furent mis à l'isolement pour qu'ils n'informent pas l'Alliance de ce qu'il venait de se passer et Moreira avait elle même pris les familles en charge. Elle transmis un rapport détaillé des déclarations des otages à Kira, celui-ci très heureux et soulagé d'apprendre ça. Ce jour là, il passa un long moment à lire les témoignages déchirants des familles, des Naturels qui avaient eu des enfants Coordinateurs ou des membres Coordinateurs, un de chaque famille enlevé pour être pilote. Il se demanda comment cette histoire avait pu passer ainsi dans l'ombre, se disant que comme pour lui, les familles mixtes de genre avaient été franchement malmenées ces dernières années dans ce contexte. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être installé en nation neutre avant la guerre avaient dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce jour là, il fut affligé par une autre nouvelle, apprenant que l'un des pilotes de l'escadron d'Asran, Nicol Amalfi, avait finalement été abattu par le Strike. Cette information l'attrista énormément alors qu'il s'imaginait la tristesse de son ami autant qu'il se rappelait l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de Léonardi. Mais cela allait prendre fin rapidement maintenant, il irait le chercher lui et Sophia d'ici peu de temps, dés que l'Epsilon serait prêt.

Le lendemain, il passa plusieurs heures en liaison avec les Colonies Martiennes, parlant avec les familles tout justes libérées et qui avaient appris que c'était grâce à lui. Tous le remercièrent longuement et il leur assura qu'on prendrait soin d'eux sur les Colonies, sachant que Moreira se chargeait de veiller sur eux, très touchée par leur histoire. Tous étaient immensément soulagés et heureux mais très inquiets pour leurs jeunes. Trois de ces familles ne savaient même pas encore que leur proche était décédé récemment et ce fut à un chagrin déchirant que Kira dut faire face lorsqu'il fit l'annonce, profondément désolé en voyant les familles dévastées. Ils étaient sauvés mais ils avaient perdu un fils ou une fille, frère ou sœur, un père même pour l'une d'entre elles. Ces trois familles lui demandèrent de veiller sur Léonardi et Sophia avant de quitter la conversation pour laisser libre cour à leur chagrin. Kira se retrouva alors avec les deux familles des deux jeunes restant. Il leur promit qu'il allait aller chercher rapidement les deux adolescents et qu'il veillerait sur eux et leur liberté, qu'il tenterait de les envoyer vers les Colonies Martiennes au plus vite pour les réunir. Ils le remercièrent chaudement pour son aide. Kira avait pourtant décidé de garder cette affaire pour lui, n'ayant aucune confiance dans le nouveau gouvernement qui n'hésiterait pas à ce servir de cette histoire au détriment des deux jeunes gens.

Les mauvaises nouvelles continuèrent à tomber dans les jours qui suivirent. Kira apprit qu'un combat de titan avait eu lieu sur Terre entre l'Archangel et l'équipe d'Asran. L'Aegis et le Strike avaient été détruit, le Buster très endommagé. Visiblement, Sophia avait été récupérée par son croiseur, mais on n'avait aucune nouvelle de Léonardi annoncé mort. Kira ne voulait y croire, frustré de ne pouvoir aller sur Terre sur le champs, l'Espilon encore en phase de finition. Asran avait été blessé lui aussi, l'horrifiant, mais il avait été secouru et il avait appris qu'il n'avait rien de grave à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait été pris en charge par Orb qui était en train d'organiser son transfère vers ZAFT pour qu'il rentre sur PLANT où une décoration l'attendait. Et si Kira fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait bien, il était mort d'inquiétude pour le pilote du Strike, ne pouvant se résoudre à croire qu'il était mort.

Aussi, il fut très agréablement surpris et soulagé lorsque le Révérant Malchio, ami proche des Clyne et conseiller politique comme son père, revint de la Terre sur PLANT avec Léonardi, blessé mais bien en vie. Il l'avait ramené dans le plus grand des secrets avec l'idée première de le confier aux Clyne. Apprenant la nouvelle, Kira s'en chargea pourtant lui même et avec l'accord de son père qui connaissait l'histoire du jeune pilote, il le fit ramener chez lui et soigner, rentrant de Maius en catastrophe pour le voir. L'adolescent était dans un sale état mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Sous les instructions de Kira, il fut installé dans la véranda et l'Hirondelle veilla personnellement sur lui, travaillant de son ordinateur portable, assis près de son lit. Il fallut quatre jours avant qu'enfin Léonardi ne donne des signes d'éveil. Il était terriblement pâle, couvert de bandages mais le médecin disait qu'il guérirait vite. Pendant de longues minutes, il l'observa se réveiller dans le calme et la chaleur de la véranda. L'adolescent ouvrit finalement les yeux lourdement, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Kira le laissa se réveiller mais il vit rapidement sa respiration s'accélérer dans une panique palpable. Il se leva alors, se précipitant à ses côtés. Il s'assit au bord du lit, prenant sa main :

\- Léonardi, appela-t-il tranquillement. Calme toi, respire doucement. Tu es en sécurité, assura-t-il. Ça va, ça va.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers lui, visiblement surpris à sa vue et déstabilisé, perdu. Kira l'apaisa en lui parlant avec sérénité, l'incitant à respirer profondément et à rester immobile.

\- Ma... Major Lorenne, bredouilla-t-il finalement.

\- C'est moi, sourit Kira. Tu es en sécurité chez moi sur PLANT, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'il... s'est... passé ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu as affronté l'Aegis et vous vous êtes entre détruit, raconta-t-il.

L'adolescent sembla se souvenir et les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

\- L'Aegis... il a tué Tolle, sanglota-t-il. C'était mon ami, dit-il avant d'éclater en larme.

Kira pensa comprendre. Ce Tolle était sûrement un membre de l'Archangel, sûrement tué au cour des combats. Il se souvint aussi que Asran avait perdu un camarade dans le même temps, se disant que ça avait dû être un enfer mental et matériel pour eux là bas, triste de comprendre qu'ils avaient vécu des choses difficiles. Il laissa le jeune homme pleurer, tenant sa main et tentant de le réconforter de son mieux. Il fallut un long moment pour le calmer et il s'apaisa en regardant le sourire doux de l'Hirondelle.

\- Sophia ? Bredouilla-t-il alors.

\- Sophia est toujours sur l'Archangel qui est en route pour l'Alaska, expliqua-t-il. L'Alliance te croit mort. Tu as été déclaré disparu en mission après les recherches infructueuses d'Orb sur le champs de bataille et la découverte du Strike en ruine. L'un des amis des Clyne vivant non loin du lieu du combat, t'a trouvé sur une plage et il t'a ramené ici. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es inconscient. Ça va aller maintenant Léonardi. Ça va aller c'est promis.

Il le rassura longuement, tenant sa main et le jeune homme se rendormit lourdement. Plusieurs fois ainsi, il se réveilla pour de courts moments et Kira était toujours à ses côtés, veillant sur lui et le rassurant. Et alors qu'il reprenait progressivement ses esprits, le jeune Major lui avait préparé une surprise de taille. Deux jours après son réveil, Kira le jugea enfin assez conscient pour lui révéler l'heureuse nouvelle. Dans l'après midi, il vint déposer un ordinateur portable sur une tablette devant l'adolescent qui était assis dans son lit après un bon repas, se reposant doucement.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, sourit Kira en l'intriguant visiblement. Regarde, dit-il en désignant l'ordinateur.

Léonardi y posa les yeux sans comprendre et le Major appuya sur une touche. L'écran s'alluma et le blessé se figea littéralement en découvrant l'image. Il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il voyait et ce fut une voix enfantine et féminine qui le sortit de sa rêverie :

\- Grand frère ! S'extasia une enfant à travers l'écran.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes et Kira s'éclipsa pour le laisser retrouver sa famille en toute intimité, simplement très heureux de voir un sourire magnifique éclairer son visage. Léonardi resta de longues heures à échanger avec sa famille sur les Colonies Martiennes, apprenant que l'Hirondelle avait bel et bien tenu parole et que les familles des cinq pilotes piégés venaient d'être libérées et prises en charge par des amis du Major. Ses parents, sa petite et sa grande sœur lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient très bien traités grâce à Kira et qu'ils étaient libres désormais. Lorsque l'Hirondelle revint le voir peu avant le dîner, ce fut pour avoir un Léonardi faiblard se jetant maladroitement dans ses bras en pleurant, le remerciant en boucle. Le jeune homme le ramena à son lit, le réinstallant doucement et le réconfortant avec délicatesse alors que l'adolescent craquait littéralement après des années de calvaire. Tournant les yeux vers l'ordinateur, il vit que la famille était toujours en ligne et qu'ils le regardaient consoler Léonardi les larmes aux yeux. Ils le remercièrent une fois encore et il leur promis de prendre soin de lui et de leur ramener au plus vite. Il leur donna rendez vous pour une prochaine connexion puis il coupa l'image pour se concentrer sur son protéger.

À suivre...


	17. XVII- En route pour la Terre

x

Chapitre 17 :

En route pour la Terre

Dans les jours qui suivirent ses retrouvailles avec sa famille, Léonardi fut d'humeur plus que radieuse. Rien ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire. La seule chose qui l'assombrissait quelque peu était son inquiétude pour Sophia et ses amis de l'Archangel. Il pensait souvent à eux et en discutait beaucoup avec Kira qui apprenait à les connaître à travers lui. Ils étaient sa seule inquiétude. Grâce au Major, il avait appris que le croiseur était arrivé en Alaska et que la chasse avait été abandonnée, assurant une certaine sécurité à ses amis et le soulageant beaucoup. L'adolescent prit le temps de se reposer sous les conseils du médecin que Kira faisait venir chaque jour pour lui. Il se reposait de ses dernières semaines de combats éprouvantes et des années de tension et d'exploitation qu'il venait de vivre. Chaque jour, il contactait sa famille avec un immense bonheur, discutant avec eux, les retrouvant alors qu'on lui laissait toujours son intimité dans ces moments là. Il avait aussi parlé à la famille de Sophia, leur donnant des nouvelles et les rassurants. Et il avait parlé aux familles des autres, leurs transmettant combien ses camarades disparus les avaient aimé et avaient toujours pensé à eux.

Très vite, il eut la visite de Lacus qu'il fut ravie de revoir, la demoiselle venant prendre de ses nouvelles. Kira passait chaque jour un moment avec lui, ayant décidé de travailler en liaison avec le professeur Meyers de chez lui, ayant confiance en l'homme pour superviser la finalisation de l'Epsilon. Et ainsi, il pouvait être là pour Léonardi. En parallèle, il commandait aussi l'Omikron où tous se plaisaient beaucoup, s'habituant au vaisseau. Kira se souviendrait toujours du briefing de présentation des MS aux pilotes. Jamais il n'avait vu son escadron aussi excité. Tous avaient cru se retrouver avec les modèles de série existants sans s'attendre à se retrouver face à neuf prototypes uniques. Il s'agissait de neuf MS que Kira avait commencé à imaginer en devenant pilote. Des modèles qu'il avait créé en se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu apporter aux machines de série pour mieux équiper les pilotes de ZAFT. Il n'avait jamais partagé ses idées, prenant cela plus comme un passe temps de son côté ingénieur. Mais en travaillant sur le projet Draco, il avait ressorti son travail. Il l'avait montré à l'équipe d'ingénieur et tous s'y étaient mis pour faire naître cette série de prototypes qui avaient aussitôt été attribué à l'Omikron. Ils étaient loin d'égaler la machine du jeune Major mais ils étaient nettement mieux que les machines de série de ZAFT. Si Kira avait choisi de limiter son escadron à dix pilotes c'était en partie parce qu'il avait neuf machines de qualité en plus de l'Epsilon et qu'il voulait garder quelques places au cas où, sachant que les ingénieurs travaillaient toujours. Cette surprise avait ravis ses pilotes qui passaient leur temps dans leur machine, en prenant possession alors que toute avaient leurs spécificités, Kira les ayant attribué en fonction des capacités de chacun de ses pilotes.

Ses pilotes de MS mis à part, il y avait les dix pilotes des unités téléguidées qui s'amusaient comme des fous eux aussi. L'équipage au complet était déjà accroc à leur nouveau bâtiment, ravi du bijou que Kira leur permettait de manœuvrer, leur faisant confiance. Le jeune Major gérait tout à distance alors que l'Omikron s'achevait tranquillement. Il se servait principalement d'Alfy pour voir comment les choses avançaient, l'IA lui faisant des rapports très réguliers et répondant à ses questions alors qu'il avait une connexion avec elle. Alfy était l'une de ses plus belle réussite à ses yeux et il était déjà devenu un assistant très efficace et irremplaçable pour lui. Son unité centrale principale était au Swallow'sNest, mais il était aussi ancré dans l'Omikron et l'Epsilon.

Kira travaillait toujours sur ses projets et exploitait plus que jamais ses nombreux contacts pour garder un œil sur tout, comme il gardait un œil sur le Conseil grâce à sa fonction de Guardian. Il ne cessait pas ses efforts pourtant, il passait tout les jours un peu de temps avec Léonardi qui se reposait, l'adolescent ne manquant pas de remarquer sa très grande implication, le reconnaissant bien dans le tableau qu'on dressait de lui. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé à avoir des discussions bien plus graves sur toute cette situation, sur la guerre, ce qui l'avait provoqué, comment atteindre la paix, l'avenir... Kira découvrit alors que son protéger était dans la même optique que lui. Il en voulait à ceux qui l'avaient plongé en enfer mais il ne mettait pas tout le monde dans le même sac, sachant que tous ne pensaient pas de manière extrémiste. Il l'avait bien vu avec l'équipage de l'Archangel. Il n'avait rien contre les Naturels et il souhaitait la paix et l'entente. Mais en vérité, Léonardi était un peu perdu. Il cherchait une solution à tout cela mais il n'en trouvait pas, il ne savait pas comment faire, comment s'y prendre, par où commencer, où aller... ses discussions avec Kira l'apaisèrent beaucoup et lui donnèrent matière à réfléchir alors qu'il y passait tout son temps libre, suivant les événements. Il parlait aussi parfois avec Wilfried, Hagen et Lacus qu'il voyait régulièrement, tous l'éclairant un peu plus, sur Kira en particulier qu'il admirait un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce fut donc tranquillement que Léonardi récupéra de ses blessures, guérissant rapidement sous la surveillance de Kira. Et puis finalement, la date de lancement de l'opération Spit Break arriva et ce fut un Wilfried furieux qui rentra chez lui ce jour là, rejoignant son fils dans la véranda. Il y était avec son protéger et Lacus. Léonardi dormais désormais dans l'une des chambres de la demeure, guéris mais passait souvent la journée dans la pièce lumineuse et confortable, réfléchissant en regardant le ciel. À son arrivée, Kira capta immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il papa ? Questionna-t-il en se levant.

\- Zala nous a trompé, gronda-t-il en les interpellant. Il vient de changer la cible de Spit Break, annonça-t-il, maintenant c'est Josh-A en Alaska, dit-il en choquant très visiblement les adolescents.

Un silence très lourd tomba coupé d'un murmure :

\- Sophia, l'Archangel, bredouilla Léonardi dont l'angoisse était compréhensible.

Lacus le rejoignit sur le champs, prenant l'une de ses mains pour le soutenir. Mais loin de ça, Kira y voyait déjà une autre catastrophe, pâlissant et son père le remarqua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kira ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule et en attirant l'attention.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que Josh-A n'était pas une cible mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu des infos sur cette base, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais mes informateurs sont fiables et ils suspectent la présence d'un système Cyclope là bas.

\- Bon sang, bredouilla Wilfried. S'ils l'activent pendant l'attaque...

\- Ils vont se faire massacrer, termina Kira en horrifiant ses amis. L'Alliance a quasiment vidé Josh-A, remarqua-t-il ensuite. On pensait que c'était par ce qu'ils se doutaient d'une attaque sur Panama mais maintenant...

\- Tu penses qu'ils savent, supposa le Général.

\- J'ai... entendu des rumeurs d'espions ou d'informateurs dans nos rangs même s'il n'y a pas la moindre preuve et Josh-A s'est vidée plus que la prudence ne l'impose alors... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le supposer, répondit-il.

\- Mais ils y ont laissé l'Archangel et le Buster, remarqua l'homme. Ce sont des machines importantes pour eux.

\- Importante mais déjà très usées, qui leur ont causé déjà beaucoup de problèmes, contenant le scandale de chantage avec Sophia qui seule ne leur sert pas à grand chose et avec un équipage très indépendant, posa-t-il en regardant son protéger qui semblait très inquiet. Ils sont des éléments très gênants avec des idées très ouvertes et la force de désobéir s'ils le jugent utile.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont prêt à les sacrifier, bredouilla Léonardi.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer, répondit prudemment Kira, mais ce serait bien le style des gradés de l'Alliance. Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il en se mettant en route, je vais aller au Conseil et les mettre en garde pour le Cyclope.

Sans attendre, le Major fila vers sa chambre pour passer son uniforme, filant ensuite avec sa moto pour aller au Conseil, attachant à sa ceinture l'arme que le Capitaine Triban lui avait imposé en partant. Chez lui, Léonardi restait avec Wilfried et Lacus, choqué. l'Hirondelle arriva rapidement à la tour centrale d'Aprilius One, roulant vite pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Lorsque Kira demanda à parler au Conseil en urgence, usant de son statut de membre de Faith pour y être autorisé, on lui demanda de patienter. Et ce fut en tournant en rond dans la salle d'attente qu'il patienta de longues heures avant qu'enfin, on ne l'invite à venir. Se tenant droit, Birdy sur l'épaule, il pénétra dans la grande salle où le Conseil était réuni avec plusieurs consultants. Siegel le regarda avec attention se tendant à son air grave dépourvu de sourire et Patrick Zala quand à lui, le fusilla du regard avec contrariété. N'y faisant pas attention, il les salua respectueusement attendant ensuite qu'on lui donne la parole. Là, il expliqua patiemment la raison de sa venue et les informations qu'il avait. Son discours laissa perplexe plus d'un présent, un lourd silence tombant lorsqu'il termina :

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir révélé ces informations plus tôt ? Demanda le Conseiller Gould avec accusation.

\- J'ai confiance en mes contacts Terriens, répondit-il, mais ces informations ne sont confirmées d'aucune preuve que je puisse vous fournir. J'attendais donc confirmation mais j'estime aujourd'hui la possibilité trop dangereuse avec le changement de cible de l'opération Spit Break, c'est pourquoi je suis aussitôt venu vous en faire part en apprenant la nouvelle stratégie.

\- Ces informations ne sont donc pas fiables, posa le Chancelier l'air ennuyé. On ne peut pas annuler une opération de cette envergure sur de simples présomptions Major vous le savez.

\- Bien sûr monsieur mais... commença-t-il vite coupé par l'homme qui avait l'air agacé.

\- Dîtes moi Major, vous désapprouvez cette opération n'est-ce pas et vous faîtes partie de ceux qui ont essayé de la faire annuler, remarqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil pour Siegel et ses partisans. Est-ce là encore une odieuse tentative de nous empêcher de gagner cette guerre ? Demanda-t-il en choquant Kira.

\- Chancelier Zala..., tenta Siegel.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve, remarqua durement l'homme, et nous avons du travail, dit-il comme pour congédier le Major.

Celui-ci resta pourtant, s'attirant deux ou trois regards noirs.

\- Monsieur, je me permets d'insister, dit-il gravement. Si ces informations sont véridiques, nous pourrions perdre plus de soixante dix pourcent des forces envoyées à Josh-A. Si cela arrive, nous serons vulnérable face à l'Alliance sur Terre, notre position sera fragilisée. Je ne demande pas que le Conseil abandonne l'opération mais je conseille en ma simple position d'officier, l'envoi d'une unité dés le début de la bataille afin d'enquêter et d'affirmer ou infirmer ces informations.

\- Chancelier, nous devrions peut-être écouter le Major, poussa Siegel qui avait toute confiance en Kira.

\- Rien de tout ceci n'est crédible, soupira le Chancelier, vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible à donner, juste des rumeurs et des on dits d'informateurs dont vous ne connaissez même pas toujours les identités. Envoyer une unité d'éclaireur serait trop compliqué et retarderait le lancement de l'opération. Aucun de nos propres contacts ne nous a parlé d'une telle chose. De plus, aucune information n'a filtré. L'Alliance nous attend à Panama. Nous les écraserons sans mal.

\- Monsieur..., tenta de nouveau Kira.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Major, répondit le Chancelier avec un regard tranchant.

Kira resta figé. Comment pouvait-il risquer ainsi leurs forces sans égard pour ses informations ? Juste parce qu'il le détestait visiblement, parce qu'il le prenait pour son ennemi. Il ne proposait qu'une mesure de prudence justifiée. Cet homme était fou. Ne ferait-il rien ? Allait-il risquer ainsi la vie de leurs soldats ? Il regarda Zala et il vit dans ses yeux la véritable haine qu'il avait pour lui, l'envie qu'il avait de le voir disparaître sur le champs. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne ferait vraiment rien et qu'il refuserait toujours de le croire et de lui faire confiance. Il refuserait même certainement la mesure de prudence qu'il proposait juste parce que c'était lui qui l'avait formulé le premier et qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir l'air de travailler avec lui. Il sut alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire. En silence, il salua, quittant ensuite la pièce avec noblesse sous le regard inquiet de ceux qui l'avaient en estime. Ce fut en colère et avec une détermination palpable qu'il sortit de la salle du Conseil, marchant rapidement pour quitter l'immeuble. Là, il sortit son téléphone portable, composant sans même y penser un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que son interlocuteur ne réponde :

\- Professeur Meyers ? Interpella-t-il la voix si grave qu'il en surprit l'homme peu habitué à lui entendre un tel ton.

\- Oui monsieur ? Répondit-il.

\- Où en est l'Epsilon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il sera prêt dans les temps monsieur. Il sera opérationnel dans quelques heures maintenant, annonça-t-il.

\- Très bien. Je sais que vous faîte de votre mieux mais pressez l'allure je vous prie. J'ai besoin de l'Epsilon au plus vite, c'est très urgent. Il faut que j'aille sur Terre. Finissez rapidement et préparez le au départ s'il vous plaît, j'arrive dés que possible pour vous aider.

\- Vous partez au combat monsieur ? Demanda l'homme inquiet.

\- Pour le moment, il s'agit surtout de sauver de très nombreuses vies, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me battre pour ce que j'ai à faire. Faîte vite, dit-il alors.

\- Il sera prêt rapidement monsieur.

\- Merci, dit-il plus doucement en raccrochant.

Ce fut aussi vite qu'il put qu'il rejoignit sa moto, rentrant chez lui à toute allure pour y trouver Léonardi, son père et Lacus qui l'attendaient avec angoisse.

\- Alors ? Demanda Wilfried.

\- Le Chancelier a rejeté en bloc tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou proposer, répondit-il. Ça n'a servi à rien.

\- Kira, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda anxieusement l'homme en voyant la détermination briller dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde, j'en ai le droit et le pouvoir en tant que membre de Faith. Un système Cyclope sur le point d'être déclenché dégage un rayonnement bien particulier. Je vais aller là bas et les détecteurs de mon MS pourront déterminer si oui ou non mes doutes sont censés. Si c'est le cas, je me servirais de mon autorité pour ordonner le replis. Une fois les preuves en main, cela sera justifié.

\- Zala voudra retourner le moindre faux pas contre toi, remarqua son père. Alors fait très attention, demanda-t-il en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- Tout ira bien papa, répondit-il avec assurance en lui souriant doucement.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Intervint alors son protégé en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Léonardi, murmura Kira. C'est inutile. Je vais m'occuper de ça c'est promis. Et j'en profiterais pour récupérer Sophia.

\- Je viens avec vous monsieur, insista l'adolescent. Vous aurez besoin de moi pour récupérer Sophia sans problème.

\- C'est inutile. Reste ici en sécurité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera une fois sur Terre. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de combat mais on ne sait jamais. Reste ici et dés que ce sera possible, mon père te mettra dans un vaisseau pour rejoindre les Colonies Martiennes.

\- Je ne veux pas aller sur ces Colonies, dit-il en les étonnant une fois de plus. Je veux rester et me battre à vos côtés, dit-il en fixant Kira dans les yeux avec une volonté brûlante. Toute ma vie, je me suis battu sous la contrainte. Vous m'avez libéré de ça et ma famille est en sécurité. Maintenant, je veux et je peux me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Pour la paix et pour que plus personne n'est à subir ce que j'ai subi. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à regarder les choses se passer. Je veux moi aussi faire ce que je peux, je veux vous aider Major. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux avec vous. Grâce à vous, je sais aujourd'hui ce que je dois faire. Laissez moi vous accompagner. Si vous avez raison, et je n'en doute pas, l'Archangel sert d'appât. Laissez moi venir avec vous et leur parler, ils sauront prendre la bonne décision j'en suis sûr. Je vous en prie Major, ne me laissez pas derrière. Je suis un bon pilote, je pourrais vous aider et je suivrais vos instructions.

Le silence tomba après sa tirade, l'Hirondelle le scrutant du regard pour trouver une détermination à toute épreuve et un calme qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez l'adolescent. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et il respectait son choix.

\- Un excellent pilote même, remarqua-t-il. Mais un pilote sans machine et je ne peux pas prendre de passager dans mon MS.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux régler le problème, intervint Lacus en souriant.

\- Lacus, murmura Kira. Tu...

\- Je vais faire ce que j'ai a faire pour vous aider, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre une main. Fais moi confiance.

\- Mais Lacus..., bredouilla-t-il.

\- Kira, tu n'es plus tout seul comme ce jour là, remarqua-t-elle en une référence que tous comprirent. Et moi aussi je veux me battre pour l'avenir dont nous rêvons. Je ne peux pas piloter un MS mais je peux faire d'autres choses. Fais moi confiance, tout ira bien, dit-elle l'air sereine.

Kira la regarda un moment, inquiet. Mais il savait que Lacus était prudente et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, comme il savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de monde sur PLANT pour veiller sur elle.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais vous avez quelques heures le temps d'achever la préparation de mon MS. Ensuite, je pars pour la Terre.

La demoiselle acquiesça et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant. Léonardi et Wilfried sourirent doucement, voyant bien qu'il y avait une évidente tendresse entre eux :

\- Fais attention à toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit une fois de plus, faisant ensuite signe à Léonardi de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sur le champs. Une seconde plus tard, Kira se retrouvait seul avec son père qui s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas un simple aller retour sur Terre, remarqua l'homme.

\- On ne peut savoir ce qu'il se passera papa, répondit-il en le serrant à son tour.

\- Fait attention à toi mon fils. Sois prudent. Et n'oublie pas que tu as une maison où rentrer, dit-il doucement. Je t'aime.

\- Je vous aime aussi, dit-il avec émotion. Vous garderez un œil sur Lacus et Siegel n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment. Vas faire ce que te dicte ton cœur, je veillerais sur eux, assura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se séparer. Kira alla alors préparer ses affaires pour le départ et ce fut son père qui le conduisit au spatio port dans un silence un peu tendu. Là, ils se dirent un simple au revoir et l'adolescent fila. Une heure plus tard, il arrivait sur Maius Quatre, gagnant rapidement le centre où attendait sa machine. Il y retrouva son équipe qui semblait angoissée, tous s'arrêtant pour le regarder à son arrivée. Il leur sourit comme il en avait l'habitude, leur demandant où cela en était, réveillant tout le monde et se mettant au travail avec eux. Il fallut quelques heures mais finalement, l'Epsilon fut prêt.

Ce fut seul que le Major alla alors passer sa combinaison de pilotage. Il sourit d'ailleurs en découvrant dans son armoire d'équipement, une tenue flambant neuve qu'il passa en se souvenant du jour où il avait eu sa première combinaison personnelle avec le Draco. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait été un peu modifiée une fois encore. Elle était toujours noire, le plastron et les épaulettes blancs. Il y avait toujours les ailes dorés, naissant sur les cuisses et se croisant dans le dos mais celle-ci étaient bien plus belles, brodées finement avec une multitude de détails les rendant très réalistes. On y avait ajouté des touches de rouge rubis discret. Les gants noirs étaient ornées de plumes dorées et rouges elles aussi. La limite des bottes était marquée de lignes géométriques ors et écarlates. Sur le plastron, une Hirondelle dorée avec des touches vermillonnes trônait à gauche, l'insigne de Faith à droite. Prenant son casque, il remarqua que celui-ci était modifié également dans la forme, teinté des trois couleurs de la combinaison. La visière était plus large, libérant un peu plus son champs de vision. Mais il y avait surtout un espace étrange à l'intérieur au niveau de l'oreille gauche, Kira se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

Prêt, il quitta les vestiaires, emportant sa valise et son uniforme, son casque sous le bras et Birdy sur l'épaule. Il rejoignit le hangar de l'Epsilon mais il s'arrêta au sas juste avant en y découvrant toute son équipe.

\- Nous voulions vous dire au revoir monsieur, dit alors Stéphane pour tous. Et vous prier d'être prudent.

\- Je le serais, sourit-il. Je vous remercie tous pour votre travail, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers le groupe. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose sans des gens comme vous pour m'aider.

\- Et nous sommes ravis de pouvoir le faire, sourit le chef de projet. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre comme vous mais nous pouvons vous y aider. Nous allons rejoindre le Nest dans les prochains jours. N'oubliez pas que vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous.

Kira acquiesça, les remerciant de nouveau.

\- Il y a encore une chose monsieur, intervint Stéphane en s'avançant vers lui avec un petit coffret.

Il s'arrêta devant lui, ouvrant la boîte face à lui. À l'intérieur, il y avait un objet semblant fait d'or et Kira y reconnu bientôt une sorte d'oreillette. Elle était assez imposante, comme l'écouteur d'un casque. Elle avait une forme et un design d'aile qui devait couvrir toute l'oreille et partir un peu vers l'arrière.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu gros mais c'est un condensé de technologie, expliqua Stéphane. Nous avons fait cela pour vous. C'est à placer sur votre oreille gauche. C'est une interface de communication et pour vous connecter à Alfy, révéla-t-il.

D'un geste, l'homme demanda s'il pouvait lui mettre et Kira le laissa faire, intrigué. Bientôt, l'objet un peu lourd fut sur son oreille complètement cachée dessous alors que l'interface dépassait très visiblement de ses cheveux.

\- Dans ce mode, c'est une simple oreillette par laquelle Alfy pourra vous parler s'il a des informations à vous donner. Vous pourrez aussi recevoir des communications sécurisées qui devront passer soit par le Swallow's Nest, soit l'Omikron, soit l'Epsilon qui peut servir de relais si vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur mais à proximité. Ensuite, il y a deux petits boutons en dessous. Le premier, dit-il en appuyant dessus, déploie un micro.

Une sorte de petite barre dorée et fine sortit alors de l'interface pour s'allonger de quelques centimètres vers sa bouche.

\- Vous pourrez ainsi répondre aux communications ou échanger avec Alfy, expliqua l'ingénieur. Le deuxième fait sortir un écran de contrôle.

Il appuya et une fois de plus, une barre dorée cette fois ci plus large se montra. Elle passa sur sa tempe, effleurant sa peau et s'arrêtant au coin de l'œil. Là Kira vit un petit projecteur s'allumer et un écran holographique prit place devant son œil gauche.

\- Avec ça, vous pourrez visualiser des informations, reprit l'ingénieur. Et dernière chose, cette interface est reliée aux systèmes de l'Epsilon. Vous pourrez commander ses fonctions de base à distance grâce à elle. De la même manière, elle est relié à l'Omikron mais via Alfy cette fois. Vous pourrez aussi commander le vaisseau à distance avec. L'interface ne fonctionnera qu'avec vous. Elle reconnaît la forme unique de l'oreille, analyse votre empreinte vocale, rétinienne et ADN pour s'activer. Personne d'autre ne peut s'en servir. Quand vous serez dans l'Epsilon, elle ne vous servira que peu mais en dehors, elle vous sera très utile. Nous avons modifié votre casque pour que vous n'ayez pas à l'enlever pour le mettre.

\- C'est fantastique, sourit-il. Merci beaucoup, dit-il en les balayant du regard.

Il les remercia chaudement un moment puis il se remit en route, accompagné par Stéphane. Il pénétra alors dans le hangar pour y trouver sa machine. L'Epsilon était splendide à ses yeux. Il ressemblait au Draco d'origine mais pas mal de choses avaient tout de même changées. Il était un plus grand et plus complexe. Il était un peu moins fin, l'air moins fragile. Et c'était en effet le cas, on avait gardé et même augmenté la grande capacité de mouvement et le fait qu'il était convertible mais on avait renforcé les articulations. Il était visiblement plus lourdement armé. Il n'avait plus une paire d'aile mais trois où les propulseurs s'alignaient et étaient additionnées de canons aux extrémités. Il n'avait rien perdu en armement par rapport au Draco, bien au contraire alors qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant. Il n'y avait plus de revêtement photovoltaïque alors que le MS disposait d'un réacteur Astérion comme l'Omikron mais miniaturisé pour un MS. On l'avait équipé d'un phase shift revisité par leurs soins et on lui avait ajouté des boucliers d'énergie et divers systèmes perfectionnés. Il disposait également d'unités téléguidés. Dans sa forme draconique, il gardait aussi toutes ses anciennes capacités, améliorés encore une fois. Il était plus rapide, plus puissant, dotés d'alliages uniques grâce aux matériaux Martiens. Entièrement noir, il était décoré de rouge et d'or. Sur la poitrine, il y avait comme pour Kira, l'Hirondelle à gauche et l'insigne de Faith à droite. D'autres dessins de son oiseau emblème présents à divers endroit. Il était splendide.

Il rejoignit le cockpit qui lui aussi avait été amélioré. Il était toujours petit, Kira s'y étant habitué. Les commandes étaient toujours très complexes, image de la grande possibilité de manœuvre du MS. Mais certaines étaient aussi reliées à l'Omikron qu'il pouvait aisément commander de son MS. Le siège était plus confortable, fait spécialement pour Kira afin qu'il soit calé au mieux et parfaitement à l'aise pour piloter. Les écrans avaient été améliorés et il y avait l'interface d'Alfy aussi. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs entendre dés qu'il commença à entrer :

\- _Bonjour Major Lorenne_, dit la voix guindée. _Je suis heureux de vous retrouver. _

\- Bonjour Alfy, répondit-il. C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, dit-il en s'installant.

Il rangea ses affaires derrière son siège pour ensuite passer son casque et boucler son harnais. Devant lui, Stéphane le regardait faire l'air inquiet, lui tendant finalement un bout de papier.

\- Un message de mademoiselle Clyne, dit-il.

Regardant, Kira y trouva des coordonnées, devinant qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il retrouverait certainement Léonardi. Cela se trouvait sur la route de la Terre, éloigné de PLANT.

\- Faite attention à vous monsieur, pria une dernière fois l'ingénieur.

Kira lui sourit, fermant la visière de son casque alors qu'il s'éloignait. Son cockpit se ferma alors que sa machine se mettait en marche. Il prit le temps de passer en revu les systèmes neufs mais déjà programmés par ses soins avec ses préférences.

\- Tout est en ordre Alfy ? Demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui monsieur, _confirma l'IA. _Epsilon paré au lancement. _

\- Bien, désactive l'encrage et ouvre le hangar, ordonna-t-il.

\- _À vos ordres. _

Aussitôt, les attaches du MS le libérèrent, les câbles largués et les coursives mobiles l'entourant écartés alors que les portes du hangar s'ouvraient. Après un dernier au revoir à son équipe, Kira guida sa machine dans le couloir, décollant et souriant à la puissance nouvelle dont-il disposait, ravi. Deux minutes plus tard, il était dans l'espace, filant comme une étoile. Derrière lui, ses propulseurs laissaient des traînés mauves caractéristiques du réacteur Astérion alors qu'il semblait avoir de grandes ailes améthystes triple dans le dos. Profitant du trajet pour voir si tout était en ordre, il fut ravi de voir que le prototype fonctionnait à merveille et plus encore, absolument ravi et fier du travail qu'il avait réalisé avec les ingénieurs. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour arriver aux coordonnées données par Lacus mais ce fut de loin qu'il détecta le MS isolé qui s'y trouvait.

\- _Freedom détecté,_ annonça aussitôt Alfy, _armé, en veille,_ précisa-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement quel était ce MS, il en connaissait déjà les spécificités alors qu'il avait accès à ce dossier. Une des deux machines commandées par le nouveau Chancelier, réalisé à partir de l'étude des armes G et surtout, équipée d'un réacteur nucléaire et de anti N-Jammer. Un Mobil Suit très puissant qu'il ne voulait pas voir entre de mauvaises mains. Mais si c'était Léonardi, ça lui allait. Il avait appris à bien connaître le jeune homme et il avait confiance en lui maintenant, sachant qu'il lui ressemblait au fond. Prudent, il ouvrit la communication :

\- Ici le Major Lorenne à bord de l'Epsilon. Freedom, identifiez vous, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi monsieur, répondit aussitôt Léonardi en le soulageant.

Bon sang Lacus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle avait permis à Léonardi de voler le Freedom ! Il ne désapprouvait pas loin de là, préférant cette machine dans les mains de son protéger que dans celles d'un pilote de Zala. Mais cela mettait Lacus en grand danger et il espérait qu'elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il envoya une prière silencieuse pour qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune fille dont-il ne pouvait plus se passer, se concentrant ensuite sur Léonardi :

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il, ça s'est bien passé ne vous en faîte pas. Vous ne pilotez plus le Draco ? Questionna-t-il l'air surpris.

\- Le Draco était en bout de course, voici son remplaçant, l'Epsilon, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il est splendide, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai. Léonardi, tu dois savoir maintenant que le Freedom a des anti N-Jammers, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas, je descendrais moi même quiconque voudrait y toucher, répondit-il sur le champs en voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Bien, souffla Kira avec un sourire. Allons-y. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas arriver ensemble alors nous allons prendre deux itinéraires différents, dit-il en les programmant et en envoyant le sien à son protéger. Mais nous arriverons sensiblement en même temps.

\- Compris, approuva Léonardi. J'ai bien reçu l'itinéraire, confirma-t-il.

\- Alors en route, lança Kira. Une fois sur place, voit où en est l'Archangel, je m'occupe du Cyclope et de ZAFT.

Une minutes plus tard, les deux MS filaient à toute allure vers la Terre, poussant les propulseurs à fond. Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour faire route séparément, tout deux se concentrant sur ce qui les attendait. Il fallut de longues heures de voyage pour que finalement, la Terre soit en vu. De sa machine, Kira surveillait aussi le trajet de Léonardi que ses détecteurs n'avaient pas de mal à suivre bien qu'il soit loin de lui. Arrivé en orbite au dessus de l'Alaska, Kira commença aussitôt à braquer ses détecteurs sur Josh-A alors qu'un peu plus loin, Léonardi entamait son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Il suivait quelques instants plus tard par un autre point d'entrée. Il envoya un dernier message de prudence à son protéger qui lui assura qu'il serait prudent. Une fois dans l'atmosphère, l'Hirondelle stoppa en très haute altitude, braquant ses détecteurs sur la base de l'Alliance, cherchant les traces de radiation du Cyclope en charge afin d'obtenir la preuve dont-il avait besoin pour ordonner un repli général. Il en profita aussi pour faire passer l'activité de la base en revue. Il se félicita d'avoir installé les détecteurs nécessaires sur l'Epsilon. Cela était inexistant sur les MS et beaucoup trop rare sur les navires, vaisseaux et sous marins. Pourtant à ses yeux, c'était extrêmement utile. L'analyse lancée, il se concentra sur le champs de bataille sur lequel son protéger descendait.

\- Alfy, localise et prépare une connexion avec tout les navires et unités de ZAFT présents dans la zone. Repère aussi le vaisseau amiral pour moi, le Commandant Le Creuset doit y être, c'est lui qui dirige l'opération.

\- À vos ordres, répondit l'IA en s'exécutant rapidement.

Alors qu'une carte avec les informations qu'il venait de demander s'affichait, Kira vit Léonardi intervenir juste à temps pour éviter un désastre à l'Archangel, attirant l'attention générale sur lui. Le Freedom se posta dos à la passerelle du croiseur, se mettant immédiatement à riposter pour protéger le vaisseau. Il l'observa faire, tendu et aussi ému de voir qu'il évitait de toucher les cockpit. C'était un sujet qui avait été l'objet d'une très longue discussion entre eux et le jeune homme semblait y avoir réfléchis.

\- Radiations système Cyclope détectées en hausse constante monsieur, intervint finalement Alfy. Activation imminente. Activité de la base minime.

\- Parfait, répondit Kira en observant le rapport qui s'affichait.

Il venait de prouver la présence du dispositif, le fait qu'il allait être activé et en plus, avec ce niveau d'activité, on pouvait dire que la base avait été désertée. Sans plus attendre, il fila, arrivant par l'arrière des forces de ZAFT en s'assurant qu'on le détecte. Il ouvrit la communication, faisant en sorte que chaque vaisseau, MS, avion, bateau ou sous marin de ZAFT l'entende.

\- À toute les forces de ZAFT, commença-t-il avec autorité, ici le Major Lorenne membre de Faith, annonça-t-il avant de donner son matricule et son code d'identification pour que tous puissent formellement l'identifier. Un système Cyclope a été localisé sous la base de l'Alliance, annonça-t-il en envoyant la preuve avec le relevé de ses détecteurs. Le dispositif est chargé et peut être activé à tout instant. De plus, la base a été évacuée. Ceci est clairement un piège. Au vue de ces éléments, j'ordonne un replis immédiat de toute les forces en présence et ce dans un rayon de dix kilomètres minimum.

Il y eut alors trois secondes. Trois secondes pendant lesquelles Kira se demanda s'il avait l'influence nécessaire pour se faire entendre et obéir. Trois petites secondes au bout desquelles les forces de ZAFT commencèrent à se replier d'un seul mouvement, le soulageant beaucoup. Les MS retournèrent en grande majorité vers leurs navires, les récalcitrants cédant en voyant le mouvement docile des troupes et en recevant l'ordre de leurs propres officiers. Kira stoppa sa machine à l'avant des forces de son camps, largement visible par tous dans le soleil. Les échanges de tirs s'étaient subitement arrêtés et même les forces Terriennes très diminuées ne cherchaient pas à répliquer, bien au contraire. ZAFT se retirant, ils cherchèrent immédiatement à prendre la fuite. Dans le cockpit de l'Hirondelle, ce fut soudain la voix de Le Creuset qui retentit.

\- Major Lorenne, le Conseil a-t-il approuvé cet ordre ? Demanda-t-il l'air contrarié.

\- Le Conseil n'est pas au courant pour le Cyclope, répondit-il. La situation est claire, je vous ai envoyé les données. Alors ne perdez pas de temps ou nous le paierons en vies de nos soldats, dit-il durement entendu de tous. Regardez, même les unités de l'Alliance fuient en catastrophe. Êtes vous aveugle ? Organisez la retraite Commandant Le Creuset, c'est un ordre, termina-t-il.

\- Très bien monsieur, répondit l'homme clairement agacé et les dents serrées.

Si Kira ne pouvait lire ses pensées, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre un grand « sale gosse ! » venant de celles du Commandant masqué. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal, seuls les vies à sauver avaient de l'importance pour lui. Il ne savait toujours que penser de l'homme mais il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Alors qu'il venait de donner son ordre, toutes leurs forces avaient entamé leur manœuvre, se repliant alors que celles de l'Alliance s'enfuyaient. Il vit l'Archangel faire machine avant aussi vite que possible, le Freedom restant aux alentours alors que les tirs avaient cessé.

\- _Nous détectons un pique de radiations monsieur,_ fit soudain la voix d'Alfy. _Système Cyclope activé. _

Et cela tous purent s'en apercevoir dans les secondes qui suivirent alors que la base s'autodétruisait rapidement en partant de son centre. Très vite, il fut évident que beaucoup seraient pris dans l'explosion. S'en apercevant, Kira réagit immédiatement et fila en sens inverse du mouvement général pour aller aider des MS en difficultés. Il en attrapa deux, ordonnant à deux autres de s'accrocher aux pieds de sa machine. Cela fait, il poussa ses propulseurs, louant la puissance de l'Epsilon alors qu'il embarquait quatre MS avec lui sans problème, laissant de grandes traînées d'améthystes brillantes derrière lui visible de loin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Léonardi l'imiter, attrapant une machine chutant sur son passage. Tous filèrent aussi vite que possible mais les bâtiments et unités des deux camps happées dans l'explosion commencèrent rapidement à disparaître. Kira intérieurement un peu paniqué en se rendant compte que beaucoup trop ne s'en sortiraient pas malgré son intervention. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que tous soit terminé, un immense nuage de fumée s'élevant de Josh-A.

Les forces de ZAFT rescapées continuèrent de s'éloigner et Kira alla déposer les quatre machines qu'il avait sauvé sur un transporteur avec délicatesse, s'élevant ensuite de nouveau dans les airs au dessus de leur armée. Une grande partie avait été détruite, l'attristant au plus haut point, furieux en se disant que Zala aurait pu éviter ça en l'écoutant. Le bilan allait être tragique. Il l'était encore plus du côté de l'Alliance dont-il ne discernait plus que l'Archangel. Celui-ci s'en alla d'ailleurs dans une autre direction avec le Freedom et une autre unité. Se concentrant sur son camps, Kira demanda à Alfy de faire le bilan des unités restantes, observant la retraite rapide qu'il accompagna. Il recontacta Le Creuset qui ne pouvait plus nier que son intervention était justifiée et qu'elle avait permis de sauver plus d'unité qu'une réaction lors de l'explosion même. Ils organisèrent la retraite vers Carpentaria, le Commandant masqué se faisant très coopératif avec son supérieur de Faith, comme chaque officier des forces rescapées. Une fois la manœuvre bien en place, ceux qui en avaient besoin secouru et pris en charge, Kira annonça qu'il s'en allait. Lorsqu'on lui demanda où il allait, il répondit simplement qu'il avait à faire et personne ne posa davantage de question, sachant que les membres de Faith étaient indépendants. L'Hirondelle s'en alla alors, prenant la direction de Carpentaria en prenant de l'altitude très rapidement. Sa vitesse fut telle qu'il disparut des champs radars en quelques instants.

Une fois sûr de ne plus pouvoir être détecté, Kira activa le mode furtif de l'Epsilon inspiré du Blitz mais grandement amélioré et permettant plus de manœuvres sans désactiver le système reposant sur des matières venues de Mars. Cela fait, il fit demi tour pour filer de nouveau vers Josh-A et rejoindre Léonardi. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour retrouver l'Archangel qui s'était arrêté près d'un îlot rocheux, le Freedom ainsi qu'un avion posés non loin. Le croiseur était dans un état lamentable. Il s'approcha, voyant que son protéger avait retrouvé Sophia qui pleurait dans ses bras, entouré de leurs camarades.

Un moment auparavant en effet, Léonardi avait rejoint l'équipage de l'Archangel au sol, tous étant venus pour le voir alors qu'ils l'avaient cru mort. Il fut touché de les voir si heureux en le retrouvant et il reçut Sophia qui lui sauta dessus comme un boulet de canon, le serrant dans ses bras. Souriant doucement, il la serra doucement alors qu'elle tremblait contre lui. Tout ses amis le rejoignirent, lui tapant dans le dos et lui exprimant leur joie de le retrouver.

\- Bon sang gamin, soupira Mu avec soulagement en posant une main sur son épaule. On te croyait mort.

\- J'ai réussi à m'éjecter du Strike juste à temps, expliqua-t-il en frottant le dos de la blonde qui ne le lâchait pas. Puis j'ai reçu une aide inattendue.

\- Tu étais chez ZAFT ? Demanda Sai en avisant sa combinaison.

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais sur les PLANTs, apprit-il en les surprenant. C'est compliqué, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

\- Et cette machine ? Demanda Murrue en regardant le Freedom.

\- Je l'ai piqué à ZAFT avec un peu d'aide, s'amusa-t-il en les faisant sourire.

\- Imbécile, fit soudain une faible voix brisée. Imbécile ! Insulta plus durement Sophia.

Léonardi baissa un regard doux sur elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu pour le regarder, le visage plein de larmes.

\- L'Alliance te croyait mort, remarqua-t-elle. C'était le moment ou jamais pour toi d'être enfin libre, sanglota-t-elle alors que tous autour d'eux se demandaient ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Pourquoi être revenu ? Abruti, dit-elle en frappant mollement sa poitrine de son poing.

\- Je suis libre Sophia, lui dit-il avec douceur en écartant une mèche de son visage. Et toi aussi, annonça-t-il en la surprenant visiblement et en laissant les autres perdus. Il a tenu sa parole Sophia. Il l'a fait, sourit-il largement. Il les a libéré, il nous a libéré, dit-il en la laissant sans voix alors qu'elle savait bien de quoi il parlait. Je les ai vu, je leur ai parlé. Ils vont bien et ils sont en sécurité, assura-t-il. Nous sommes libres maintenant.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux un instant, semblant avoir du mal à réaliser mais elle se jeta finalement de nouveau dans ses bras pour éclater en sanglot. Léonardi la serra avec réconfort, comme Kira l'avait fait pour lui quand il avait craqué de la même manière en réalisant. Et autour d'eux, tous étaient perplexes, n'ayant rien compris de cette discussion. Mu voulut poser une question mais il fut interrompu alors qu'une ombre passait au dessus d'eux. Tous se tournèrent vers elle pour voir l'Epsilon sortit de son mode furtif. L'impressionnante machine était déjà toute proche, les faisant se tendre rapidement alors qu'il arrivait vers eux.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Mu.

\- Tous à l'Archangel ! S'écria Murrue paniquée alors que tous s'agitaient.

\- Du calme ! Intervint Léonardi la voix forte en les figeant. Il n'est pas notre ennemi, expliqua-t-il simplement en les laissant sans voix.

Mais il semblait si confiant, si calme, regardant le MS noir avec un sourire, que tous restèrent là.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda Sophia en s'écartant un peu de son ami.

\- Oui, répondit-il. L'Hirondelle de Junius en personne, remarqua-t-il en surprenant une nouvelle fois tout le monde.

Tous observèrent le MS, y trouvant l'emblème du pilote numéros un de ZAFT, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi sa présence n'inquiétait pas Léonardi. Ce fut avec surprise qu'ils le virent se poser simplement près du Freedom, sans menace aucune, le cockpit s'ouvrant pour laisser sortir le pilote suivit de tout les regards. Il descendit tranquillement de sa machine et commença à s'avancer vers eux. Ils furent surpris en distinguant un petit oiseau robot sur son épaule, celui-ci s'envolant pour planer au dessus de lui. Et puis finalement, le pilote retira lentement son casque. On découvrit son visage et tous restèrent sans voix.

\- C'est un gosse, bredouilla Mu atterré.

Tranquillement, souriant doucement comme à son habitude, Kira s'avança vers eux. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance certaine et flagrante alors qu'il se tenait droit et fier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver près d'eux que Sophia surprit tout le monde en s'écartant de Léornardi pour courir vers lui à toute jambe. Elle lui sauta au cou, le faisant tanguer un peu. Elle le serra dans ses bras, le remerciant à la chaîne sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait exactement, perplexes devant cette scène. Tous virent l'Hirondelle sourire un peu plus alors qu'il baissait un regard doux sur elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte, lui frottant un peu le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je vous l'avais promis, dit-il alors. Inutile de me remercier, c'est bien normal. Ça va aller maintenant. Dés que nous en aurons le temps, tu pourras leur parler, assura-t-il. Et si tu le veux, on trouvera un moyen de te conduire jusqu'à eux au plus vite, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle relevait un visage radieux vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-elle alors avec émotion.

\- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Demanda Mu. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- On peut dire ça, s'amusa Kira en les surprenant.

Il écarta Sophia avec délicatesse et s'avança vers eux, les tendant. Il leva alors les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et il se retrouva très vite encadré de Léonardi et Sophia. Il garda une distance respectueuse avec eux :

\- Les présentations sont de rigueur je crois, remarqua-t-il. Je m'appelle Kira, Kira Lorenne, se présenta-t-il avec simplicité.

Tous furent d'ailleurs surpris en le voyant tranquille et humble alors qu'ils imaginaient toujours le pilote numéros un de ZAFT arrogant et hautain malgré que l'on dise le contraire de lui.

\- Vous êtes l'Hirondelle de Junius ? Redemanda Mu sceptique.

\- Vous faîtes tous exactement la même tête que tous ceux qui me rencontrent pour la première fois, s'amusa Kira. Oui, je suis l'Hirondelle de Junius, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et vous êtes le Faucon d'Endymion n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté commandant La Flagga, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

L'homme le regarda avec méfiance, ne faisant pas un geste pour prendre cette main. Kira soupira, abandonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ? Demanda Murrue suspicieuse.

\- Dans un premier temps, je suis venu sonner la retraite de ZAFT, expliqua-t-il. Je savais pour le Cyclope mais jusqu'au lancement de l'opération, j'ignorais quelle en était la cible réelle. En l'apprenant je suis venu ordonner la retraite immédiate, dit-il en affichant cette fois l'image claire d'un Commandant. Pas assez vite malheureusement, s'attrista-t-il.

\- Vous faîte un beau comédien, accusa Mu, comme si vous ne saviez pas avant. ZAFT n'en n'a simplement rien à faire de ses soldats.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Kira arrêtant net une réplique de Léonardi d'un geste.

\- Le Creuset savait pour le Cyclope, expliqua l'homme. Nous avons échangé des tirs dans le QG au moins une heure avant le déclenchement. Il a vu le système Cyclope en charge. Il aurait pu sonner la retraite bien avant.

\- Il savait et il n'a rien fait ? Répéta Kira choqué.

Et cela, tous le remarquèrent. Le Major réfléchit un instant. Le Creuset, un traître ? Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il ne connaissait pas très bien l'homme mais il ne le voyait pas trahir ZAFT pour l'Alliance. C'était étrange. Dans un autre sens, il savait que Zala avait confiance en lui. Était-ce une sorte de coup monté ? Mais contre qui et pourquoi sacrifier tant de soldats ? Pour stimuler un peu plus la colère de la population peut-être et l'inciter à la vengeance. C'était une possibilité. Zala était aveuglé par sa haine, il le savait bien.

\- Major ? Appela Léonardi en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? Demanda-t-il à La Flagga.

L'homme acquiesça gravement, se rendant soudain compte que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas du tout d'apprendre ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda son protéger.

\- Ce qu'il faudra, répondit-il. Mais je ne peux pas accuser Le Creuset comme ça, remarqua-t-il, il m'en faudra davantage. Dans tout les cas, cette histoire ne va pas arranger les choses du côté de PLANTs. Nous verrons bien ce qui va ressortir de ça. Ça ne devrait pas tarder. La question que je me pose maintenant c'est : qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda-t-il à Murrue.

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous, que venez vous faire ici avec nous ?

\- Vous posez cette question, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir si je pars d'ici avec le Freedom, Leornardi et Sophia ou si j'attends autre chose, dit-il en les figeant tous. Sachez que si Léonardi n'avait pas insisté pour venir à votre secours et qu'il ne m'avait pas persuadé que vous pouviez peut-être être plus que de simples pions sur un échiquier, il ne serait pas là et j'aurais simplement récupéré Sophia pour vous laisser à votre sort. Maintenant, la question est : allez vous retourner à l'Alliance, au quel cas je détruirais moi même ce vaisseau, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Archangel. Où allez vous choisir une autre option ?

\- Léo ? Interpella Mu déstabilisé.

\- J'irais où il me le demandera, répondit le jeune homme en se rapprochant de l'Hirondelle. J'ai confiance en lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il a fait bien plus encore pour moi et Sophia. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai cette machine, ajouta-t-il en regardant le Freedom.

\- Sophia ? Demanda Murrue.

\- Je..., hésita-t-elle en regardant l'Hirondelle.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ça ne changera rien, assura celui-ci. Dés que cela sera possible, tu pourras leur parler et ensuite, si tu veux les rejoindre, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça. Si tu désires rester, tu le peux aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas..., confia-t-elle. Léonardi ?

\- Je reste avec le Major Lorenne pour l'aider à mettre fin à tout ça, dit-il. Tu fais ce que tu veux, sourit-il. Maintenant qu'on a enfin notre mot à dire, remarqua-t-il en la faisant sourire à son tour.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ? Demanda le Faucon un peu perdu.

\- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur tout ceci, répondit Kira. Nous n'avons pas l'éternité pour discuter alors je vais faire court : Sophia et Léonardi n'ont pas rejoint l'Alliance de leur plein grès, loin de là, dit-il en les choquant tous.

Rapidement, il raconta leur histoire, les deux adolescents serrant les dents et baissant le regard en l'écoutant. Face à eux, l'équipage de l'Archangel se fit de plus en plus horrifié, n'acceptant de le croire que lorsque leurs deux pilotes confirmèrent.

\- Et tu es quand même revenu pour nous Léo ? remarqua finalement Mu pâle.

\- Vous êtes mes amis, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. L'Archangel est devenu une maison pour moi, son équipage, une famille, dit-il en les touchant tous. Vous ne saviez rien de tout cela et je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'approuve de tels stratagèmes. Je ne ferais pas payer tout les naturels pour les actions de quelques uns, dit-il en s'attirant un sourire de Kira. Alors bien sûr que je suis venu lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Léonardi et Sophia sont désormais libres, reprit le Major. J'ai trouvé et libéré leurs familles. Elles sont en sécurités dans les colonies Martiennes et on prend soin d'eux, dit-il alors que tous pouvaient désormais comprendre la réaction de la demoiselle un peu plus tôt. Léonardi a choisi de m'accompagner et Sophia pourra elle aussi choisir lorsqu'elle aura eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Léonardi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos convictions, de vos caractères. J'aimerais donc savoir ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il sérieusement. Si vous décidez de retourner à l'Alliance, je détruis l'Archangel. Ce vaisseau pourrait être extrêmement puissant correctement armé et équipé et c'est un danger que je ne peux tolérer. C'est une arme de destruction massive et l'Alliance n'hésitera pas à s'en servir des pires manières. Je trouve déjà miraculeux qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait tout de suite. Mais cela vient certainement du fait que votre équipage, sa force et ses actions passées leur font peur et les gêne, dit-il alors que tous écoutaient. Si vous retournez à l'Alliance, ils vous accuseront de désertion pour avoir fuis ce champs de bataille, vous savoir indemne ne les enchantera pas. Vous serez certainement arrêtés et exécutés.

Certains eurent l'air choqué, particulièrement les adolescents d'Héliopolis mais les officiers ne semblèrent pas surpris, les mines sombres alors qu'ils avaient déjà saisi tout les tenant et les aboutissant de la situation.

\- Vous êtes gênant pour eux, dérangeant. Le scandale de Léonardi et Sophia l'est plus encore. L'Archangel et son histoire sont des tâches à effacer pour eux. De mon côté, j'ai tu leur histoire sur les PLANTs pour ne pas que les politiques s'en servent pour manipuler la haine du public et l'Alliance voudra d'autant plus taire ceci. L'Archangel et son équipage en sont des témoins trop dangereux sans parler du manque total de contrôle qu'ils ont sur vous. C'est certainement pour cela qu'ils ont voulu vous sacrifier. Retourner vers eux semble donc être une mauvaise idée. Vous pourriez aussi tous abandonner ce vaisseau quelque part, gagner les nations neutres et refaire votre vie loin de tout ça, remarqua-t-il.

\- Que deviendrait l'Archangel ? demanda Murrue. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas le voir réarmé.

\- Certes. Si vous décidiez de l'abandonner, je le récupérerais si possible, dit-il tranquillement. C'est un vaisseau remarquable, il serait stupide de l'abandonner à l'Alliance ou à tout autre. Et si je ne peux pas le prendre, je le détruirais.

\- L'Archangel à ZAFT ! grogna Mu.

\- Pas à ZAFT, à moi, rectifia Kira. C'est différent.

\- En quoi ? rétorqua l'homme. Vous êtes le pilote numéros un de ZAFT !

\- En effet mais ni ZAFT ni personne n'est mon maître, posa-t-il fermement. Je suis un soldat, pas un robot et je me bat pour mes idées et pour mes convictions. Je ne laisserais certainement pas une arme comme l'Archangel dans les mains de ZAFT ou du Conseil, dit-il en les surprenant. Ne vous méprenez pas Commandant. J'aime les PLANTs, c'est ma maison où vivent mes amis, ma famille, mes proches. Je me bats pour les protéger et pour la paix. Mais je ne suis pas aveuglément les ordres et je ne suis pas stupide. Un vaisseau comme l'Archangel ne doit pas tomber dans les mains de fous comme le président Zala, dit-il en les étonnant davantage. En revanche, c'est un bon outils pour protéger et servir la paix. Passer à côté serait bêtise. J'ai le pouvoir de garder ce vaisseau loin de ZAFT et je le ferais si j'en ai la possibilité. Seulement cela n'est valable que si vous l'abandonnez. Une autre possibilité pour vous serait de gagner une nation neutre. Orb peut-être ? Léonardi m'a dit que vous aviez eu de bonnes relations avec eux à votre dernier passage. Vous pourriez vous réfugier là bas le temps de prendre une décision.

\- Et que ferez vous dans ce cas ? demanda l'homme.

\- Si vous rejoignez Orb, ce sera un choix définitif et s'en sera fini de l'Alliance pour vous. Déserteur, c'est ce que vous serez pour eux. Après tout ce que vous avez vu et vécu, vous avez deux choix : abandonner et partir sachant que cela ne vous protégera pas de la guerre pour autant, vous le savez bien. Ou vous battre.

\- Nous battre contre qui au juste ? ZAFT, l'Alliance ? demanda Mu sarcastique.

\- Si vous ne savez même pas contre quoi vous devez vous battre, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, remarqua gravement Kira. Je ne ferais rien si vous rejoignez Orb. En tout cas, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné de raison de le faire. Léonardi est convaincu que vous prendrez la bonne décision et je lui fais confiance.

\- Quelle bonne décision ? demanda Murrue.

\- Celle de nous battre pour mettre fin à cette guerre stupide, répondit le pilote du Freedom. Pour la paix. C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire en me rangeant du côté du Major.

\- Il se bat pour ZAFT, releva le Commandant.

\- Non, il se bat pour la paix et il fait tout pour cela, répondit le jeune homme avec conviction.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Je ne suis pas aveuglément les ordres sinon je ne serais pas ici. Si le Conseil apprend ce que je suis en train de faire, je serais accusé de trahison et je ne serais pas dans une excellente position, ironisa-t-il alors que tous saisissaient enfin qu'il prenait un risque à leur parler ainsi. Maintenant, il vous faut décider au plus vite, nous ne pouvons rester ici indéfiniment, le temps presse.

L'équipage de l'Archangel échangea des regards lourds et ce fut finalement Léonardi qui brisa le silence :

\- Allons à Orb, dit-il. Nous verrons ensuite.

Murrue acquiesça, comme Mu et tous reportèrent leurs regards vers l'Hirondelle.

\- Je vous suis des cieux, dit-il. J'ai une promesse à honorer envers Sophia et j'attendrais sa décision comme la vôtre.

Il se détourna ensuite, retournant vers sa machine en repassant son casque, Birdy se posant sur son épaule.

À suivre...


	18. XVIII- Orb

x

Chapitre 18 :

Orb

Il fallut un bon moment pour rejoindre Orb, Kira silencieux dans son cockpit alors qu'il volait haut au dessus de l'Archangel, repassé en mode furtif. Voulant assurer ses arrières, il en profita pour rédiger un rapport sur l'opération Spit Break et son intervention, y ajoutant ses données et ses analyses avant de l'envoyer vers le QG de ZAFT. Il spécifiait aussi qu'il avait décidé d'aller rencontrer des contacts sur Terres pour en savoir plus et garder un œil sur la situation. Ainsi, il justifiait ses actions et son choix de rester sur Terre, s'assurant qu'on ne pourrait lui reprocher ou l'accuser de quoi que ce fut. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était qu'avec l'Epsilon, il avait la technologie pour joindre les PLANTs mais eux ne l'avaient pas pour contrer les N-Jammer et le joindre sur Terre. Il pouvait donc leur transmettre ses rapports pour s'expliquer mais personne ne pourrait lui demander de revenir sur PLANTs. D'un côté, personne ne pouvait exiger cela de lui en tant que membre de Faith, il faisait comme il le voulait. Mais il savait que le Président Zala aurait réclamé son retour pour le museler et qu'un refus d'obéissance au Chancelier aurait été suspect. Heureusement, tant qu'il était sur Terre et hors des bases de ZAFT, on ne pouvait le contacter et ainsi on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir répondu à une demande qu'il n'avait pas reçu. En réalité, il était possible de le contacter via le Nest mais cela, seuls ses alliés proches le savaient et il préférait les choses ainsi pour le moment.

Il profita donc du voyage pour couvrir ses arrières, sachant que Zala ne lui pardonnerait pas le moindre faux pas et en profiterait pour le casser complètement. Il devait être prudent. Si son déplacement à Orb venait à être connu, il pouvait aisément le justifier. Orb était neutre et au vue de la situation, une entrevue avec eux était plus que plausible et nécessaire à ses yeux. Il savait bien que le nouveau Conseil ne prendrait même pas la peine de discuter avec les nations neutres mais de sa position, il pouvait en prendre l'initiative et en le connaissant, cela ne choquerait personne. Il n'était pas obligé de dire qu'il savait que l'Archangel y serait et il n'était pas obligé non plus de parler du Freedom dont il n'était même pas censé connaître l'existence. Patrick Zala avait tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien de ce projet, voulant se construire des machines dépassant la puissance du Draco. Si seulement il savait que son Epsilon avait encore un large cran d'avance sur le Freedom et le Justice. N'étant pas censé connaître l'existence de la machine volée par Léonardi, il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle appartenait à ZAFT comme il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle avait été dérobée. Alors ne pas avoir réagit à sa présence à Josh-A était plus que justifiable. Ensuite, il pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sur Orb. Il devait être prudent et réfléchir à ses actions et aux futures explications à donner, sachant qu'elles viendraient tôt ou tard. C'était toujours ainsi. Heureusement, il savait y faire maintenant.

Il en profita aussi pour scruter un peu l'Archangel qui faisait peine à voir. Un seul tir bien placé aurait pu le faire sauter en l'état. Ce fut péniblement que le vaisseau arriva en vue d'Orb et aussitôt, son Commandant prit contact discret avec eux et surtout avec leur dirigeant pour demander leur aide. Lorsqu'il vit l'Archangel être discrètement dirigé vers un hangar, il prit lui même contact. Il se rendit visible pour les radars et déclina son identité. Il expliqua qu'il était là en temps que membre de Faith et qu'il venait de son propre chef indépendamment du Conseil Suprême et de ZAFT. Il assura venir en paix, demandant une audience auprès de leur dirigeant, Uzumi Nara Athha. On le fit patienter un long moment avant d'enfin l'autoriser à entrer sur le territoire, le dirigeant vers une aire d'atterrissage sécurisée de l'armée. Il suivit les consignes sans broncher et lorsqu'il fut stationné dans un hangar individuel, on lui demanda de patienter encore dans son cockpit. Il obéit et en profita pour se changer. Se contorsionnant dans le petit espace, il ôta sa combinaison de pilote pour repasser son uniforme qu'il avait emmené avec quelques affaires personnelles. Il veilla à ce que sa tenue soit parfaite comme il l'aimait, ses insignes et ses galons en place, son second insigne de Faith caché sous son col, Birdy sur son épaule. Il prit ses papiers d'identités qu'il mit dans une poche, laissant tout le reste en sécurité dans sa machine. Il tenta en vint, comme toujours, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, son oreillette dorée en dépassant plus que visiblement mais l'embellissant aussi tel un bijou.

Il attendit ensuite, Alfy le renseignant sur tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et qu'il pouvait détecter. Ce fut avec amusement qu'il constata que les techniciens d'Orb passaient sa machine au scanner et autres analyses à distance. Mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer, il avait équipé sa machine de systèmes de brouillages spécifiques pour contrer toute tentative d'espionnage de ce genre. Sachant qu'ils n'apprendraient rien, il les laissa faire avec amusement, patientant. Finalement, il vit une petite délégation entrer dans le hangar, reconnaissant le dirigeant d'Orb en tête, regardant sa machine avec intérêt et curiosité. Un homme bronzé aux longs cheveux gris ondulés, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire, l'accompagnait fidèlement. Quelques autres étaient aussi là, cinq personnes en tout entourées d'une escorte de militaire armés. Ceux-ci les entourèrent d'ailleurs dans une manifestation claire de protection.

\- Major Lorenne, interpella alors fortement Uzumi, vous pouvez sortir.

Kira ne se fit pas prier, en ayant assez de rester enfermé là sans rien faire.

\- Alfy, ne laisse personne toucher ou espionner l'Epsilon en mon absence, ordonna-t-il. Verrouille tout et contact moi au moindre problème.

_\- À vos ordres monsieur, _répondit l'IA_. _

Il ouvrit ensuite son cockpit, prenant son câble de descente avec Birdy sur l'épaule. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit et fier qu'à son habitude, son sourire doux bien en place sur son visage. Intérieurement, il fut très amusé de voir les réactions stupéfiées de la délégation et des soldats les entourant à sa vue. Bien sûr, qui pouvait croire que l'Hirondelle de Junius, pilote numéros un de ZAFT, était aussi jeune. Habitué, Kira s'approcha en marchant tranquillement une fois au sol, stoppant à distance respectueuse et ne rechignant pas lorsqu'un soldat vint le passer au détecteurs pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait pas d'arme. Seulement alors on le laissa approcher Uzumi qui avait eu le temps de sortir de sa surprise.

\- Veuillez excuser toutes ces mesures de prudences Major, commença l'homme. Je vous remercie de vous être plié à nos exigences.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur le Président, je comprend parfaitement, répondit-il avec politesse et assurance. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour cette visite impromptue et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accorder un peu de temps.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez ici de votre propre chef, remarqua ensuite l'homme.

\- En effet monsieur, acquiesça-t-il sérieusement. Je ne suis pas ici officiellement, ni au nom du Conseil Suprême ou de ZAFT. Je suis là de ma propre initiative et en mon propre nom. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de discuter avec vous un moment, dit-il gravement.

\- Suivez moi, invita alors l'homme clairement intrigué et curieux.

Dans le silence, la délégation reprit la route, entourée de l'escorte militaire. Et personne ne se privait d'observer le Major sans discrétion, ayant bien du mal à croire qu'ils avaient l'Hirondelle de Junius avec eux. Il fallut un moment pour finalement gagner une pièce à l'allure officielle et confortable où une table entourée de chaises attendait. Tous entrèrent et Kira se tourna vers Uzumi :

\- Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour ce manquement aux protocoles de ce genre d'entretien mais j'aimerais et j'insiste pour vous parler seul à seul monsieur le Président, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Cela n'est pas possible, intervint un conseiller à ses côtés alors que tous lui adressaient un regard éloquent l'appuyant.

Kira soupira alors, s'approchant de la table où des calepins vierges attendaient avec des stylos dans l'éventualité d'un besoin de prise de note pendant le rendez-vous. Il en prit un, saisissant un stylo pour noter quelques mots sur une feuille, suivis par tous. Cela fait, il détacha sa feuille et la plia en quatre avant de s'avancer vers Uzumi avec un regard lourd de sens, lui tendant le mot.

\- Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux dire à voix haute devant une autre personne que vous, dit-il en les intriguant tous. Lisez je vous prie, demanda-t-il.

L'homme s'écarta alors pour s'assurer d'être le seul à pouvoir lire ce qu'il avait écris, très intrigué. Tous l'observèrent de loin déplier le papier, lire et pâlir drastiquement en relevant brusquement le regard sur l'officier de ZAFT. Tous furent surpris par sa réaction, ne comprenant pas. Uzumi replia le papier sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme qui le fixait aussi sans ciller.

\- Que tout le monde sorte, demanda-t-il alors en les étonnant. Je parlerais seul à seul au Major.

\- Mais enfin Monsieur... tenta le militaire qui l'avait accompagné.

\- Ça ira Kisaka, assura le Président. Tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Tous obtempérèrent bien que de mauvaise grâce, vidant la pièce. Une fois la porte close, le Président incita le Major à le suivre d'un geste, sortant par une autre porte débouchant sur un couloir calme. Il le mena vers une autre pièce, un petit salon tout aussi confortable mais d'aspect bien plus intimiste. Il le pria de prendre place dans les canapés de cuir allant leur servir des verres d'eau avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui, le regardant gravement. Il déposa le mot qu'il avait écris sur la table basse entre eux. _« Je suis Kira Yamato, le frère de Cagali. »_ voilà ce qu'il avait noté.

\- Sachez que ceci est entièrement vrai, appuya d'abord Kira. Mais ce n'est pas à ce sujet que je suis venu à Orb. Cela, dit-il en désignant le mot, n'était que le moyen de pouvoir vous parler en privé. Mais si vous souhaitez en discuter, j'y suis disposé.

\- N'avez vous aucune question sur le sujet ? demanda l'homme surpris.

\- J'ai déjà eu toute les réponses dont j'avais besoin, répondit Kira. J'ai accepté ceci et j'en connais les tenant et les aboutissants.

\- Depuis quand savez vous ?

\- Depuis quelques années.

\- Et comment en êtes vous venu à devenir ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous deviez avoir quitté la lune pour Héliopolis.

\- Moi et mes parents n'avons jamais quitté Copernicus, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Ils ont tout les deux été tués dans un attentat du Blue Cosmos, expliqua-t-il en le choquant. Après ça, j'ai vécu dans des familles d'accueil jusqu'à rencontrer le Général Lorenne. Il m'a ramené avec lui sur PLANT et il m'a adopté. Il est devenu ma famille et il m'a donné tout ce dont on pouvait rêver. C'est en faisant des recherches pour vérifier que je n'avais plus du tout de famille, avant de m'adopter, qu'il a découvert toute l'histoire. Il ne me l'a pas caché mais nous avons bien évidemment gardé cela pour nous.

\- Est-ce lui qui vous a poussé à entrer dans l'armée ? demanda l'homme accusateur.

Kira releva un regard dur vers lui, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'il utilisait pour parler de son père.

\- Le Général Lorenne a fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui dans ma vie. Il est mon père aujourd'hui et je l'aime en tant que tel. Et il est plus que parfait dans ce rôle. Il n'a de cesse de me protéger et de veiller sur moi. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, je serais chez moi sur Aprilius, dans notre belle maison luxueuse et il me gâterait plus que de raison. Il était contre mon engagement dans l'armée. Il est celui qui se ronge les sangs à chacun de mes départs en mission et il est celui qui m'attend à la descente du vaisseau au retour. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, jamais je ne serais devenu soldat alors ne l'accusez pas sans savoir monsieur, pria-t-il. C'était mon choix à moi seul. Mon père a tenté de me dissuader longuement mais il a compris pourquoi j'avais fait ce choix et il me soutient de manière inconditionnelle. Porter l'uniforme était ma décision.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le Chancelier Clyne m'a posé la même question le jour où j'ai reçu ma première affectation, se souvint-il avec nostalgie. Je vous répondrais pareillement : pour protéger monsieur le Président. Je me bat pour protéger les vies et les maisons des familles et des innocents, je me bat pour la paix. Je pourrais m'étendre des heures sur mes raisons de me battre mais cela se résume à cela. Je souhaite ramener la paix et le calme pour que toutes ces souffrances cesses.

\- Ce serait mentir que de dire que ne n'ai pas attentivement suivis votre parcourt, soupira Uzumi. Depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante, je pense que tous l'ont fait. Vous êtes une figure importante des PLANTs désormais. Aujourd'hui plus encore après l'élection de Patrick Zala.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, je m'efforce de continuer à tenir ma ligne de conduite mais cela devient difficile avec le changement de politique du Conseil. C'est à cause de cela que je suis ici. Malgré tout, je tiendrais toujours ma position et ce même si je devais être le dernier, assura-t-il avec détermination. Seulement, moi et les partisans des idées de Siegel Clyne, avons de moins en moins de soutient et de pouvoir. Je faisais parti de ceux qui ont tenté de faire annuler l'opération Spit Breack. Jusqu'ici, avec Siegel Clyne, les PLANTs n'avaient que consolidé leur défense et leur position pour la sécurité des colonies. Avec Patrick Zala, ZAFT va déclarer une guerre ouverte à l'Alliance et cela ne sera plus le même registre. Je connais mon armée, elle peut faire des ravages sans pareil ainsi lâché. Il devient de plus en plus urgent de mettre un terme à tout ceci et je vais m'y efforcer plus que jamais. L'attaque de Josh-A et son échec vont poser de nombreux problèmes et je pense que l'Alliance, bien que vainqueur, va rapidement s'en mordre les doigts. Avec Spit Breack, la guerre est entrée dans une nouvelle phase bien plus forte. Votre nation est neutre. Sachez que je respecte énormément votre ligne de conduite. Si tous pouvaient arriver à accepter la cohabitation sans distinction comme Orb le fait, alors peut-être que la paix serait possible. Je soutient votre maintient de position et je l'ai défendu sur PLANTs parce que je sais que c'est un chemin que nous devrions tous prendre. Je sais cependant que l'Alliance accentue de plus en plus la pression sur vous pour que vous preniez position.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça l'homme.

\- Veuillez excuser mon manque de tact monsieur le Président mais : comptez vous céder ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. La suite de la guerre pourrait dépendre de votre prise de position. Orb est puissante, très puissante. Vous avez une technologie au delà de tout ce que possède l'Alliance et à l'égal de ZAFT. La création de l'Archangel et des Armes G en témoigne.

\- Ces armes n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. Sachez que jamais je n'ai approuvé ceci et je n'ai appris l'existence de ce projet qu'à sa mise au jour à la destruction d'Héliopolis. Ce projet est le résultat de manipulations de hauts placés d'Orb qui ont travaillé avec Morgenroete en secret. Tout les responsables ont déjà été punis pour cela et je maintiens notre position neutre.

\- Je le sais. J'avais redouté une prise de position pour l'Alliance à l'éclatement de cette affaire. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'en n'est rien. Seulement, je sais aussi que vous devrez bientôt prendre une décision.

\- Nous resterons neutre jusqu'au bout, assura Uzumi. Je me refuse à prendre position pour l'un ou l'autre. Que cela soit l'Alliance ou ZAFT, nous ne serions que des pions pour eux et notre population en souffrirait avant tout autre. Cela n'est pas envisageable pour moi.

\- Entendre cela de votre bouche me rassure, soupira Kira avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous n'allez pas me demander de soutenir ZAFT ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Si Siegel Clyne avait été réélu, je vous aurais certainement demandé de marquer un soutient moral à sa politique. Je ne vous aurais pas demandé de prendre part aux combats mais d'appuyer une volonté de paix. Avec Patrick Zala aux commandes, cela n'est plus du tout envisageable. À la limite, si vous pouviez marquer un intérêt pour les politiques de pacifisme comme vous le faîte déjà, cela me suffit. Nous devons plus que jamais tenir nos positions. Les figures de l'entente et de la coopération entre peuple deviennent de plus en plus rares. Je suis venu sur Terre pour sonner la retraite de ZAFT à Josh-A après avoir appris la possible présence d'un système cyclope. J'ai décidé de passer par Orb en même temps.

\- En accompagnant l'Archangel, remarqua le politique. Ils me l'ont dis, apprit-il ensuite.

\- Ce vaisseau doit-être surveillé. Aux mains de l'Alliance et réarmé, c'est un danger énorme. Mais son équipage semble aussi avoir une mentalité particulière. Ils m'intriguent beaucoup je dois l'avouer. Et je ne suis pas homme à cataloguer et condamner sans connaître. Je connais les pilotes du Strike et du Buster, particulièrement celui du Strike. Il m'a convaincu que l'Archangel et son équipage pourrait être un allié précieux dans notre lutte pour la paix. Je ne peux pas ignorer une telle possibilité. Je le préférerais dans l'armée d'Orb en tout cas tant que vous êtes à sa tête avec ces idées.

Longuement, alors que la nuit tombait, les deux hommes échangèrent longuement, Kira prudent mais ne rechignant pas à laisser Uzumi apprendre à le connaître. Le dirigeant d'Orb connaissait visiblement son parcourt, sa réputation et ses idées par cœur mais comme tous, il voulait s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas usurpé. Ils parlèrent de la guerre, de leurs idées de leurs lignes de conduite dans un échange qui se détendit rapidement, se faisant agréable. Aucun ne révéla d'importantes informations sur son camps mais tout deux purent se faire une idée précise de celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Uzumi sembla très surpris de voir l'adolescent devant lui discuter comme un véritable politicien rodé, très mature et assuré, déterminé et sûr de lui. Si l'Hirondelle avait le corps d'un jeune homme de quinze ans, il n'en n'avait pas du tout le discours ni l'esprit. Ce ne fut que très tard qu'ils revinrent sur un autre sujet qui avait été éclipsé en début de rencontre.

\- Comptez vous rencontrer Cagali ? demanda Uzumi avec gravité.

\- Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aimerais faire sa connaissance, admit-il en souriant doucement. Peu importe notre naissance, nous sommes jumeaux et elle est ma sœur. Si l'on ne prend en compte que le sang, nous sommes notre seule famille à l'un et à l'autre. Cela n'est évidemment pas vrai par le cœur. J'ai une grande famille aimante sur PLANT, comme Cagali a la sienne ici. Cependant, je ne nierais pas que j'aimerais la connaître. Jusqu'ici, je me suis abstenu de tout contact d'abord au vu de nos positions respectives mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas débarquer ainsi devant elle et bouleverser sa vie. Ces nouvelles ont été un choc pour moi, elles le seront aussi pour elle quand elle l'apprendra. Je ne la connais pas du tout et elle ne me connaît pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à elle ni vous obliger à lui révéler si vous ne voulez pas le faire. Aussi, je me contenterais de rester un étranger tant que vous n'aurez pas décidé de lui dire. Et si vous décidez de lui révéler cette histoire, j'attendrais qu'elle vienne me parler d'elle même. Jusque là, je resterais celui que je suis actuellement à ses yeux.

\- Je vous remercie de respecter ainsi mon choix, commença Uzumi. Je dois avouer que la tournure des événements et votre venue aujourd'hui va me faire réfléchir sur la question. Puis-je vous demander si vous pensez qu'elle aimerait savoir ?

\- Je ne connais pas du tout votre fille monsieur, son caractère, ses idées, commença-t-il. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Je sais juste qu'elle est blonde. Je ne saurais dire si elle préférerait savoir ou non. Seulement, je pense que nous devons savoir d'où nous venons pour savoir où nous allons. C'est son histoire et à sa place, j'aimerais savoir. Si apprendre comment je suis venu au monde a été un choc pour moi, j'ai remercié mon père de me l'avoir dit et de ne pas m'avoir caché quoi que ce soit. Savoir m'a permis de prendre mes dispositions sur le secret de ma conception et sur ce que cela implique. Cela m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi j'avais les capacités que j'ai développé, de comprendre qui je suis et d'où je viens. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'avais déjà décidé d'entrer dans l'armée. Cela n'a pas redessiné l'avenir pour lequel je me destinais. Savoir m'a permis de mieux me connaître mais ça n'a pas changé ma vie. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir, de savoir qu'elle a un frère et qui il est, de savoir ce qu'elle est. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que cela sera facile à avaler pour elle. Elle se posera des questions sur sa nature. Pour elle cela sera moins problématique que pour moi puisqu'elle n'est pas le sujet d'expérience, dit-il platement. Mais elle y reste étroitement mêlée. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire, lui expliquer vous même et l'aider à comprendre et à accepter. Ensuite, elle décidera par elle même.

L'homme acquiesça sans un mot, lui proposant ensuite de rester quelques jours à Orb. Il accepta et ils quittèrent ensemble le salon, le Président demandant qu'on lui donne un appartement destiné aux invités diplomatiques. Il y fut rapidement conduit et il put enfin souffler et profiter d'une salle de bain. Il avait fallu deux jours pour rallier Orb et il n'avait pas quitté son cockpit depuis son départ de PLANT hormis pour discuter avec les membres de l'Archangel. Ce n'était pas la première fois alors que certaines batailles lui avait demandé la même chose mais cela était franchement inconfortable. Il profita donc de la salle de bain avec joie puis il mangea, remerciant le personnel qui lui amena un repas. Il demanda un rapport à Alfy, s'amusant de l'entendre raconter comment les techniciens d'Orb avaient encore tenté d'analyser sa machine sans aucun succès. Ils avaient même essayé d'y toucher. Manque de chance pour eux, les sécurités bien en place leur avait donné l'expérience de décharges peu agréables et quand ils s'étaient équipés pour résister à l'électricité, un bouclier d'énergie était venu mettre un terme à toute tentative, allant jusqu'à cacher complètement sa machine par sa lumière mauve. Il demanda à l'IA de braquer les détecteurs de son MS sur sa chambre, Alfy le localisant sans mal en détectant son oreillette, et il lui demanda de surveiller pendant qu'il dormait. Cela fait, il alla se coucher pour quelques heures de sommeil mérité, épuisé.

Le lendemain, comme à son habitude, il se leva tôt, réclamant un petit déjeuner avant de passer prendre une douche rapide, passant ensuite son uniforme qu'il arborait avec fierté. Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, le petit déjeuner était servi. Il mangea en silence, Birdy sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il terminait, on toqua à sa porte et il alla ouvrir, trouvant le militaire qui avait accompagné le Président la veille.

\- Bonjour Major Lorenne, salua l'homme. Je suis le Colonel Edneil Kisaka. Le Président m'a demandé de vous accompagner aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois, enchanté Colonel, salua-t-il avec son sourire doux.

\- Le Président vous invite a déjeuner en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec d'autres conseillers d'Orb qui souhaiteraient vous rencontrer, dit-il ensuite.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir, répondit-il alors.

\- Je vous en remercie. En attendant, si vous le désirez, nous pouvons aller en ville visiter un peu ou s'il y a autre chose que vous souhaitez faire.

\- J'aimerais rejoindre ma machine, dit-il alors.

Le Colonel acquiesça et ils se mirent en route.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer un jour en personne, remarqua Kisaka en souriant doucement alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais vous êtes très populaire à Orb pour vos idées pacifistes, pour votre engagement et votre abnégation dans le combat, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-il. Malheureusement, ma popularité auprès du public ne me permet pas de faire pencher la balance politique. Mais elle me permet d'être entendu. Être populaire est loin de suffire j'en ai peur.

\- Au moins, cela permet à tous de ne pas oublier qu'il y a d'autres solutions en vous regardant, répondit sérieusement l'homme.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Kira.

\- Je connais bien le Président, vous lui avez fait forte impression hier, dit-il ensuite. Et comme nous tous, il a été surpris par votre âge.

\- Tous le sont toujours, s'amusa le Major. J'avais treize ans quand je me suis engagé, expliqua-t-il. Avant même le début de la guerre. Mais mon âge n'a jamais été un frein si ce n'est le temps que les gens autour de moi comprennent que je ne suis pas un gamin, rit-il en l'amusant. Je suis jeune certes mais cela ne veut rien dire.

\- Vous l'avez prouvé plus d'une fois, releva l'homme. C'est un honneur pour moi que de rencontrer un homme comme vous, dit-il ensuite plus sérieusement.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Kira avec un respectueux signe de tête.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils poursuivirent leur route et finalement, ils arrivèrent au hangar individuel qui avait été assigné à l'Epsilon. En entrant, on remarquait immédiatement la gigantesque machine derrière son champs de force mauve. Autour d'elle, Kira remarqua aussitôt une équipe de techniciens et sûrement d'ingénieurs qui observait le MS. Ou plutôt, tentaient d'observer le MS dont on ne voyait quasiment plus rien. Ordinateur en main, ils semblaient vouloir l'analyser.

\- Vos équipes sont d'une curiosité déplacée, remarqua-t-il pour le Colonel.

\- Excusez les, mais l'opportunité de pouvoir voir la machine de l'Hirondelle de Junius était trop belle pour eux.

\- Je comprend mais vous devez comprendre aussi que c'est une arme de destruction massive ultra perfectionnée. Un prototype à la conception classée secrète qui n'appartient pas à Orb. Ma machine est protégée de l'espionnage mais j'apprécierais que l'on fasse cesser ceci, demanda-t-il fermement.

L'homme approuva, tendu devant son regard lourd. Il ordonna ensuite que l'on cesse toute analyse du MS, demandant aux ingénieurs de quitter le hangar. Ils s'en allèrent en râlant, s'enfuyant pourtant presque lorsque Kira leur envoya un regard tranchant pour les dissuader d'insister. Le Major demanda ensuite aussi le départ des techniciens, ne voulant voir personne autour de sa machine.

\- Ne souhaitez vous pas être ravitaillé et votre MS entretenu ? demanda Kisaka qui avait d'abord cru qu'ils venaient pour arranger ces points.

\- Non, je m'en charge moi même, posa fermement le pilote. Personne ne touchera ou n'approchera de mon MS.

\- Mais vous êtes pilote et...

\- Et alors ? Vous savez Colonel, je suis beaucoup plus que ce que le public sait de moi. Je peux me charger de l'entretient de ma machine moi même, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, si vous permettez, je vais y passer ma matinée si je peux disposer d'un peu de matériel.

Surpris, l'homme approuva pourtant, faisant vider le hangar de toute présence. Il autorisa Kira à disposer du matériel d'entretien présent, le priant de demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le jeune homme le remercia avant de s'avancer. Il commença par aller ôter sa veste d'uniforme pour passer une combinaison de technicien, Birdy fidèlement posé sur son épaule ou sa tête. Prêt, il s'approcha de sa machine toujours protégée par son champs de force, observé par Kisaka qui s'était approché avec son autorisation.

\- Bonjour Alfy, interpella-t-il. Désactive les protocoles de protection et fait moi monter s'il te plaît, réclama-t-il.

_\- Bonjour monsieur,_ répondit l'IA dans son oreillette, _à vos ordres. _

Sur l'instant, le champs de force disparut, le cockpit s'ouvrit et le câble de descente fut déployé. Le jeune pilote monta, commençant par ranger son uniforme à l'intérieur avant de s'asseoir au poste de pilotage. Il commença par se connecter aux systèmes du hangar, sécurisant la chose et en profitant pour désactiver toute les caméras et surveillances braquées sur sa machine, veillant à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'observer travailler. Il s'assura qu'aucun espionnage ne pourrait fonctionner puis il commença son travail avec application et minutie. Après le long voyage dans l'espace et l'entrée dans l'atmosphère pour une première utilisation, l'Epsilon devait être passé en revu et certaines choses réajustées. Dans un premier temps, il resta dans son cockpit derrière l'ordinateur de bord, puis il ressortit, déployant les échafaudages pour s'activer sur la mécanique. Le Colonel Kisaka l'observait faire avec surprise, assis sur une simple chaise pliante. Si Kira lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était inutile qu'il reste, l'homme avait dit qu'il devait l'accompagner et que ça ne le gênait pas. Il observait donc l'adolescent travailler, surpris de voir un pilote de cette renommée se transformer en technicien plus qu'efficace, ne semblant pas gêné une seconde d'œuvrer seul.

Ce fut en milieu de matinée, que Kira vit arriver Léonardi et Sophia, tout deux habillés de tenues de techniciens d'Orb certainement pour un soucis de discrétion. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux soldats que le colonel Kisaka congédia, assurant qu'il prenait en charge les deux jeunes gens. Le jeune Major s'interrompit alors pour aller à leur rencontre, les saluant en souriant. Les deux jeunes gens lui rendirent avec plaisir et ils discutèrent un peu. Léonardi et Sophia lui expliquèrent que l'Archangel était en réparation et que l'équipage se reposait, réfléchissant aussi à sa situation. Orb leur apportait un précieux soutient technique et les ingénieurs de Morgenroete se chargeaient eux même du vaisseau et de ses machines. Le protéger de l'Hirondelle le rassura sur le champs, assurant qu'il avait lui même verrouillé le Freedom et qu'on avait fait ordonné que personne n'y touche. Bien que l'Archangel ne soit pas vraiment le bienvenu, Orb leur avait ouvert leurs portes de bonne grâce. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec le Président au soir pour parler de la situation.

La discussion close, Kira alla chercher son ordinateur portable dans sa machine avant de revenir vers eux avec un doux sourire qui les intrigua. Il alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin isolé, les invitant à le rejoindre et il alluma l'appareil, le manipulant un instant. Il se leva ensuite, venant le poser devant Sophia, appuyant sur une dernière touche avant de s'éloigner. Et la jeune fille se figea net en trouvant sa famille à l'écran, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'elle souriait largement. Le matin même, le jeune Major avait fait une priorité de prévenir la famille de Sophia qu'il l'avait retrouvé et rejointe, leur demandant de se tenir prêt pour une communication dans la journée. Via l'Epsilon, il pouvait se connecter au Nest et à Mars sans mal, plus que fier des systèmes de communications jamais vu qu'il avait mis au point avec ses ingénieurs. Et grâce à cela, il pouvait permettre à Sophia de parler à sa famille de laquelle elle était privée depuis si longtemps. La demoiselle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier, Léonardi restant avec elle en souriant doucement.

Kira les laissa tranquille, sachant que la famille du jeune homme serait là aussi et il retourna à l'entretient de sa machine dans la bonne humeur, ravi d'avoir fait sourire Sophia. Il travailla ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, redescendant de son MS lorsque le colonel lui fit remarquer qu'il était presque l'heure. Il alla d'abord se changer avant de s'approcher de Léonardi et Sophia qui avaient visiblement compris puisqu'ils avaient mis un terme à la discussion avec leurs familles. La connexion était pourtant toujours ouverte et les proches de la jeune fille tinrent à le remercier avant d'y mettre fin. Kira leur assura que c'était normal, promettant qu'ils pourraient de nouveau se parler rapidement. L'ordinateur fut ensuite éteint et le Major alla le remettre en sécurité dans son cockpit, verrouillant de nouveau sa machine et demandant à Alfy de remettre en place le champs de force à son départ.

Escorté par le Colonel alors que les deux pilotes retournaient vers l'Archangel, il gagna une salle à manger luxueuse où il retrouva Uzumi et de nombreux conseillers officiels d'Orb. Pendant un moment, il serra des mains et se plia aux présentations de rigueur qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Puis tous s'installèrent pour manger, l'adolescent assis non loin du Président centre de toute les attentions. On discuta politique et guerre un bon moment, en passant aussi par les exploits de l'Hirondelle qui resta très humble et simple, comme à son habitude et en surprenant plus d'un par sa maturité, son assurance et son calme.

\- On m'a fait savoir que vous aviez neutralisé ou prit le contrôle de tout les systèmes du hangar de votre MS, remarqua finalement Uzumi l'air cependant peu inquiet.

\- En effet, je ne souhaite pas que qui que ce soit puisse tenter d'espionner les secrets de mon MS, répondit-il. Vous comprendrez évidemment que mon prototype cache ses secrets d'ingénierie et de conception. Secrets que je garde farouchement.

\- Je comprend, répondit l'homme alors que personne n'était étonné.

Après tout, les secrets de conceptions de ce genre d'arme était une question cruciale partout et pour tous. Orb en particulier avait des protocoles très stricts en la matière et tous comprenaient alors.

\- Je me doute bien que ZAFT doit vouloir garder les secrets de la machine de son meilleur pilote. Je sais que votre Draco suscite l'intérêt de nombres des meilleurs ingénieurs d'Orb et aussi de Morgenroete.

Kira garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à l'opportunité qui se présentait. Orb et particulièrement son dirigeant Uzumi, lui inspirait confiance et établir de bonnes relations avec eux lui semblait primordial. La nation, si elle n'était pas ouverte aux PLANTs pour le moment, semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de discuter avec lui et de l'avoir parmi ses amis mais pour que cela serve véritablement, il devait avoir leur confiance. Une alliance, même minime et officieuse avec Orb était une occasion à saisir ne serait-ce que pour établir un bon contact amical avec eux.

\- Même ZAFT ne sait rien des secrets de ma machine, lâcha-t-il tranquillement en faisant tomber le silence autour de lui. Vous savez que le Président Zala me déteste, dit-il alors que tous attendaient une explication. Je suis son plus grand opposant ou en tout cas, celui qui a le plus de poids contre lui. Je n'ai pas que des amis au sein de mon armée.

\- Certes, remarqua un homme, comme le Conseiller Clyne qui a perdu beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- Mais contrairement au Conseiller Clyne, vous conservez toute votre influence, releva un autre.

\- En effet. Ma position n'est pas aussi fragile et changeante que celle d'un politique. J'ai le soutient moral de la majeure partie de la population, de ZAFT et de beaucoup de monde. Cela fait de moi quelqu'un de très gênant pour les radicaux. Patrick Zala est à la tête de ZAFT depuis longtemps et croyez moi que cela fait longtemps qu'il cherche à limiter mes moyens. Aussi ce n'est pas ZAFT qui m'équipe, annonça-t-il en les choquant. Si c'était le cas, je ne piloterais probablement qu'un CGUE.

\- Alors qui ? demanda quelqu'un avide de savoir comme tous.

\- J'ai des investisseurs privés, des industriels dont je ne révélerais pas les identités. Ce sont des gens qui ont des idées très semblables à la politique actuelle d'Orb. Ils veulent que la guerre prenne fin parce qu'elle fait des dégâts sur eux mais ils n'ont jamais pris position et sont toujours resté très discrets parce que personne n'incarnait leurs idées comme ils le souhaitaient. Après la Saint Valentin Sanglante, ils ont appris à me connaître et ils ont mis en place le projet Draco pour moi. Leurs ingénieurs l'ont conçu pour moi. Ce sont eux qui m'équipent et qui me donnent mes moyens et c'est grâce à eux que mes opposants n'ont pas pu m'évincer en me privant de moyens matériels.

\- Il faut des sommes considérables pour mettre en place un tel projet militaire, répondit un Conseiller atterré. Ce sont probablement de très riches industriels. Qu'est-ce que de telles personnes peuvent y gagner ?

\- Ne vous en faîte pas pour ça, ils y gagnent déjà beaucoup, sourit Kira restant évasif. Mais au delà de ça, ils veulent mettre un terme à une guerre qui fait du dégât partout. Mais ils ne veulent pas le faire au prix de leurs idéaux. Mon partenariat avec eux n'a pas pour but le profit mais avant tout la défense des idées qui nous sont chères. Des idées que j'incarne pour eux. Ils m'aident parce qu'ils respectent et suivent ma ligne de conduite et mes idéaux. C'est cela qu'ils soutiennent et ils savent que je ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire, dit-il avec volonté. Grâce à eux, j'ai toujours les moyens de me battre au mieux de mes capacités et cela m'aide à garder mon influence. C'est à leur manière qu'ils ont décidé de se battre avec moi pour la paix. Je leur dois ma machine. Des contrats ont été passé avec PLANT pour faire construire le Draco là bas. Il a été mis à la disposition de ZAFT à la condition que j'en sois le pilote exclusif. Ce sont des ingénieurs privés qui se chargent de l'entretient profond de ma machine et ZAFT ne sait rien de ses secrets de conception.

\- Vous êtes tenu au secret je suppose, releva quelqu'un.

\- Bien sûr mais même sans cela je n'aurais rien dit à ZAFT, dit-il en les surprenant encore. Comme je l'ai expliqué au Président hier, je suis un soldat de ZAFT mais pas un robot. Et comme je l'ai souvent dit à mes hommes et à ceux avec qui je me suis battu, je pense que les soldats et les armées doivent retrouver la fonction pour laquelle elles ont été crée : la protection des civils et des populations, la protection de la paix. C'est avec cette idée que je me bats. Je n'attaque que si c'est absolument nécessaire. Je ne suis pas naïf sur ce que mon armée, comme toute armée, pourrait faire d'une arme puissante. Aussi, je me refuse à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait augmenter la puissance de feu de ZAFT ou de tout autre. Les secrets de mon MS restent donc avec mon MS et ses ingénieurs, peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

\- Et si le propriétaire du projet Draco décide de se servir des résultats de votre prototype pour s'armer ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Je connais très bien celui qui a le contrôle du projet Draco, s'amusa Kira, jamais il ne fera une telle chose. J'ai passé des contrats très stricts avec mes investisseurs pour qu'aucune avancée du projet Draco ne servent à des fins militaires sans mon consentement. Ils ne peuvent donc rien faire sans mon accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, je protège les secrets de mon arme parce que je sais mieux que personne quels dégâts sa technologie pourrait faire dans de mauvaises mains.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un jeune homme et un soldat des plus surprenant Major Lorenne, remarqua Uzumi. Vous ne cessez de me surprendre depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante, remarqua-t-il alors que tous ne pouvaient être que d'accord.

Le repas s'éternisa un peu, tous discutant avec le jeune homme, montrant beaucoup d'intérêt alors qu'il leur exposait son point de vue et ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'avenir. Ils avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps mais ils parlèrent encore longuement et ce ne fut que les obligations des officiels qui parvinrent à mettre fin au repas. Ce fut un Kira très satisfait de cet échange qui ressorti pour se diriger de nouveau vers son MS. Ces discussions n'aboutiraient à rien d'officiel mais il savait bien que de bonnes relations même officieuses avec les hauts placés d'un gouvernement, pouvaient beaucoup l'aider ne serait-ce qu'en terme d'information. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de s'entendre avec tous et de tisser des liens d'amitiés partout où il allait. Avec Orb, cela semblait en très bonne voie et cela le réjouissait alors que cette nation avait une idéologie qu'il appréciait, une détermination admirable et une force non négligeable. Accompagné de Kisaka qui avait déjeuné avec eux, il retrouva l'Epsilon, se remettant à son entretient en silence, sentant le regard du Colonel sur lui. Il y travailla toute la journée, appréciant cela alors que ces tâches lui permettaient aussi de prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu. Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il parvint à terminer complètement de faire le tour de sa machine peu avant le dîner, très heureux de voir que la première sortie de son tout nouveau MS tenait toute ses promesses. Terminant, il verrouilla l'Epsilon, le protégeant de son champs de force et le mettant en veille, Alfy toujours actif pour le surveiller et relayer de possibles communications du Nest ou de l'Omikron. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre, prenant une douche avant de repasser un pantalon et un tee-shirt propres sous sa veste d'uniforme. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir un moment dans un petit fauteuil, profitant du silence.

Il ne pourrait pas rester à Orb éternellement et il le savait. Il resterait quelques jours le temps de voir ce que décidaient l'Archangel et Sophia puis il irait faire le tour de ses informateurs en personne et tâter le terrain. La situation risquait d'évoluer très rapidement et il devait en savoir le plus possible pour pouvoir réagir au mieux. Il se doutait bien que ni le Chancelier Zala ni l'Alliance ne resterait inactifs après Josh-A. ZAFT voudrait très vite effacer cette défaite et prendre sa revanche. Zala était un vengeur et Kira savait qu'il allait chercher à ce venger pour ce désastre. Quant à l'Alliance, ils allaient se sentir puissant sans parler du fait que cette attaque en règle leur permettait de donner plus de force à la guerre. La violence allait grandir avec le changement de statu des PLANTs de défenseur à attaquant. Cela ne donnait que plus de raison à l'Alliance d'attaquer aussi. C'était l'escalade de violence que Siegel et lui même avaient toujours redouté.

Ce fut un coup à la porte qui le sortit de ses pensées et il alla ouvrir. Le Colonel Kisaka apparut alors, lui expliquant que le Président recevait les officiers de l'Archangel pour discuter et qu'il l'invitait à participer. Visiblement l'homme avait soumis cette possibilité aux membres de l'Archangel et sous l'insistance de Léonardi et Sophia, Ramius avait accepté sa présence. Il ne se fit pas prier et le suivis sur le champs. Dans une salle de discussion d'aspect officielle, il retrouva bientôt le Président Athha qui était en compagnie de la Commandante de l'Archangel, du pilote du croiseur, du Faucon d'Endymion, de Léonardi et de Sophia. Il remarqua aussi sur le champs une jeune fille blonde portant un uniforme d'officier d'Orb et il n'eut besoin d'aucune présentation pour comprendre qui elle était. Il n'en montra pourtant rien, un peu perplexe en voyant sa sœur le fusiller d'un regard méfiant. Le Colonel Kisaka entra avec eux et on referma derrière lui. Kira salua tout le monde et laissa le Président lui présenter sa fille sans aucune remarque. Uzumi s'assit ensuite autour d'une table, Kisaka à sa droite, le Commandant Ramius en face alors qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir à sa gauche. Les autres restèrent debout derrière la dame. La discussion s'engagea alors sérieusement, Murrue racontant la bataille de Josh-A de leur point de vue.

\- Un système Cyclope, releva le Président. Même si les détails du plan ennemi avait pu parvenir aux Forces Terriennes, c'était une action quelque peu radicale de leur part et surtout très risquée, remarqua-t-il gravement.

\- Toutefois, nous sommes forcé de reconnaître qu'ils ont balayé d'un seul tir un énorme pourcentage des forces combatives de ZAFT, posa Kisaka. Ils avaient tout calculé. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient par la même occasion se débarrasser des éléments non désirables au sein de leur propre armée.

\- Le résultat est éloquent, répondit Uzumi.

Pointant un écran d'une télécommande, il y fit diffuser un communiqué officiel de l'Alliance vantant l'héroïsme des soldats morts à Josh-A et enfonçant un peu plus le clou pour stimuler l'hostilité envers les coordinateurs et pousser encore davantage la guerre et la haine.

\- Je peux comprendre, intervint Mu, mais ça reste quand même un peu excessif.

\- Dans le prolongement de sa rhétorique guerrière, la Fédération Atlantique a augmenté sa pression sur l'ensemble des états restés neutres à ce jour, révéla le chef d'état. Et bientôt, tout pays refusant de se ranger au côté de l'Alliance sera irrémédiablement considéré comme un ennemi. Bien sûr, Orb notre nation n'échappe pas à la règle.

\- Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est mettre la main sur notre armement ! s'exclama Cagali.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, reprit son père, nous sommes une nation ouverte et nous n'avons jamais fermé nos frontières aux coordinateurs. Nous sommes l'un des rares pays à accorder le droit d'entrer et de résidence sur notre territoire à tout individu dés lors qu'il respecte nos lois et nos idéaux. Nous refusons catégoriquement de juger une personne sur la nature de ses gènes. Classifier des individus au rang de naturel ou de coordinateur suffit à créer des antagonismes irrémédiables. Cagali fait parti des naturels alors que Léonardi et Sophia sont des coordinateurs. Ils sont nés ainsi, ils n'ont pas choisi à quelle catégorie ils allaient appartenir. Je ne peux pas cautionner la politique de la Fédération parce qu'elle montre du doigt chaque coordinateur comme le mal incarné, l'ennemi à combattre, se basant qui plus est sur de faux prétextes. Mais qui est réellement l'ennemi ici et quels sont les véritables enjeux de cette guerre ? demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Kira observant les réactions de tous avec intérêt et finalement, ce fut Mu qui reprit la parole :

\- Certes monsieur je comprend votre point de vue et loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, dit-il avec précaution, seulement, ne trouvez vous pas votre raisonnement un peu trop idéaliste ? Mieux vaut se rendre à l'évidence désormais. Les coordinateurs continueront de mépriser les naturels et en retour les naturels continueront d'envier les coordinateurs. C'est hélas la réalité.

\- J'en suis tout à fait conscient, répondit Uzumi. Il va sans dire que notre nation a de plus en plus de mal à faire valoir cette philosophie, dit-il en se levant. Mais si nous renonçons à nos efforts de conciliations, poursuivit-il en faisant quelques pas, alors tôt ou tard nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de tous nous entre tuer. Si nous en arrivons là, nous n'aurons plus que nos yeux pour pleurer. Dois-je comprendre, que vous nous suggérez de ne rien dire et de fermer les yeux parce que le reste du monde en fait autant ? Dorénavant vous êtes libres de choisir votre destinée, posa-t-il, et je peux comprendre que vous ayez des scrupules à trahir votre uniforme. Mais vous êtes jeunes et vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Si vous voulez un conseil, faîte le choix que vous dicte votre conscience, dîtes vous qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Le silence retomba ensuite, tous réfléchissant, Kira toujours attentif aux réactions. Les membres de l'Archangel semblaient perdus et il remarqua bientôt que Léonardi le regardait, en attente d'une réponse lui aussi. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui détendit le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas le choix qui est difficile, intervint-il.

\- Facile à dire pour vous, vous n'avez pas à le faire, rétorqua Mu.

\- Parce que je l'ai déjà fait, dit-il tranquillement. Si j'étais dans votre cas, la question ne se poserait même pas pour moi. C'est une question que je me suis posé avant même de m'engager. Pourquoi vous battez vous au juste ? demanda-t-il en fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Êtes vous seulement des soldats suivant aveuglément les ordres ? Je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi vous battez vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous prêt à mourir ? À souffrir ? À tuer ? Répondez à ces questions. Ensuite, demandez vous quel est le meilleur moyen pour vous de défendre ce que votre cœur vous dicte. Le choix n'est pas difficile. En assumer les conséquences et persévérer dans votre idée le sera bien plus. La véritable question est : avez vous le cran et la force de faire ce qu'il faut ?

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre :

\- Pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre résignation, dit-il en regardant Mu puis Uzumi. Les coordinateurs ne méprisent pas tous les naturels et ne le feront pas toujours. Quand aux naturels tous n'envient pas les coordinateurs. Et s'ils le font, cela ne tourne pas systématiquement à l'obsession conduisant à la violence. C'est une idée fausse. La majorité des populations ne veulent qu'une chose : la paix et la tranquillité. Bien sûr, il y en aura toujours pour haïr les autres, c'est la nature humaine. Ce sont ceux qui veulent la guerre, qui se sont laissés gagner par la peur et la haine, les extrémistes et les radicaux, les racistes ou ceux à qui cela profite qui attisent la guerre. Mais en réalité, ils ne sont qu'un nombre minime en comparaison de la population totale. Malheureusement, ce sont eux qui sont actuellement à la tête de l'Alliance et des PLANTs. Ce sont eux qui manipulent la population par la peur, la mort et la douleur pour arriver à leurs fins. Seulement, les populations ne veulent que la sécurité et la tranquillité. J'admets bien sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'entente cordiale générale entre naturels et coordinateurs n'est pas évidente mais dans un contexte de paix, avec à la fois une terre coordinateur, une terre naturelle et des terres mixtes comme on peut déjà en trouver. Nous aurions l'environnement propice pour que chacun puisse apprendre à se connaître et à s'accepter. Rien n'empêche l'harmonie en réalité. Orb l'a déjà prouvé. Simplement, il faudrait déjà revoir les politiques à la fois de l'Alliance et des PLANTs. Il n'y aura que lorsque les deux seront en paix que tous pourront apprendre à changer pour s'accepter. Le véritable problème à mes yeux est le monde dans lequel nous vivons, ses mentalités, ses politiques, ses fonctionnements.

Il stoppa de nouveau un moment, fixant son regard sur le Président :

\- Vous demandiez qui est le véritable ennemi. Je dirais que le problème, c'est nous même, nous tous et notre comportement les uns à l'égard des autres. Le véritable enjeu de cette guerre ? Notre capacité ou notre incapacité à nous comprendre et nous accepter. Si nous voulons la paix, il ne faut pas nous battre soit contre les coordinateurs, soit contre les naturels mais contre la violence et la guerre elle même. Le sang appel le sang et l'on peut continuer ainsi jusqu'à la destruction totale. La tolérance est je pense la seule chose qui rétablirait un meilleur climat. Cependant, il est impossible d'y arriver dans un tel contexte de combat parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, la population est terrorisée à l'idée de mourir, de souffrir ou de voir disparaître des proches. On ne peut reprocher ça à personne, c'est normal. Il faut donc d'abord mettre fin à cette guerre. Comment faire ? J'avoue ne pas encore avoir de réponse, dit-il sincèrement.

Kira les balaya tous du regard alors qu'on l'écoutait attentivement :

\- Vous pouvez trouver ça naïf et idéaliste. On me dit souvent que je le suis, dit-il alors. Je ne pense pas que cela soit idéaliste. Ce mot n'est là que pour donner une excuse à ceux qui ne veulent pas se donner la peine de faire quelque chose de très difficile. Mais si nous abandonnons sans avoir commencé, nous n'arriverons jamais à rien. Devons nous alors nous résigner ? Encore une fois, c'est un choix que chacun doit faire. Personnellement, jamais je ne me résignerais. L'univers entier pourrait aller en sens inverse que je continuerais à défendre mes idées parce qu'en mon âme et conscience, je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Vous l'avez dit Président : ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le fait qu'il faut le faire. Parce que s'il n'y a personne pour incarner ces idées pacifistes alors il est certain que jamais elles ne se réaliseront. Si en revanche nous nous battons pour cela sans jamais abandonner alors peut-être y arriverons nous. Nous aurons une chance. De mon côté, j'ai la chance d'avoir une marge de manœuvre plutôt large au sein de ZAFT. La moindre erreur de ma part me fera tomber c'est certain, le Président Zala me fera enfermer à la moindre occasion parce qu'il sait pertinemment que jamais je ne cesserais de le combattre tant qu'il aura ces idées radicales. J'ai cependant une marge de manœuvre large et des moyens alors avec prudence, je peux encore faire beaucoup. Cependant et bien que je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie, si je devais faire un choix entre déserter ZAFT ou abandonner mes convictions, je me débarrasse de mon uniforme dans l'instant, dit-il en les surprenant. Parce que je ne me bat pas pour une armée, je me bat pour la paix, pour protéger les populations et les innocents. Alors le choix est vite fait.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, chacun méditant ses paroles mais il coupa une fois encore leur réflexion :

\- Vous avez un choix à faire. Que faire ? Cessez le combat ? Retourner à l'Alliance ? Rejoindre Orb ? Ou autre chose ? C'est à vous de dire ce que vous voulez faire. Faut-il affronter ZAFT ? L'Alliance ? Ou les deux à la fois ? Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez faire. Dans tout les cas, ce sera difficile et c'est à vous de savoir si vous êtes prêt à l'affronter jusqu'au bout.

Il y eut un long moment de silence suite à son discours, tous y réfléchissant activement. Kira les observa longuement. Ces questions, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il y avait répondu pour lui même et il y pensait encore très souvent. Il comprenait le dilemme mais pour lui, rien que le fait qu'il se pose si sérieusement pour eux signifiait qu'ils pouvaient tous emprunter cette route et qu'il en avait déjà la conviction. Seulement, ils avaient peur et ne savaient pas comment faire, il comprenait cela.

_\- Major Lorenne ?_ fit soudain la voix d'Alfy dans son oreillette.

\- Oui Alfy ? dit-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il porta une main à son oreillette et tous semblèrent comprendre qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, semblant cependant très perplexes.

_\- Votre père vient de vous envoyer un message très urgent via le Nest, _expliqua l'IA.

Se tendant à cette annonce, son père n'envoyant jamais un tel message pour rien, Kira se redressa dans son siège avec gravité, toute l'attention portée sur lui.

\- Montre moi ça, demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Aussitôt, le petit écran holographique de son oreillette se déploya pour venir se placer devant son œil gauche. Il s'activa et une image de son père apparut. Dans la pièce tous purent vaguement voir l'image d'une personne apparaître devant son regard mais de leur côté, elle était trop petite et transparente pour reconnaître le personnage. Ils comprirent cependant que le Major recevait une sorte de communication, surpris, mais ils ne purent rien entendre, observant alors attentivement le pilote. Rapidement, Kira entendit la voix de son père raisonner dans son oreillette. Wilfried avait l'air pâle à l'image, les épaules basses et cela ne le rassura pas du tout. Il avait une expression très grave et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était un peu rauque, angoissant son fils :

_\- Kira, j'espère que tu vas bien mon fils,_ dit-il tout d'abord l'air préoccupé. _J'ai des nouvelles urgentes à te transmettre et elles ne sont pas bonnes j'en ai peur. Mais il faut que tu saches au plus vite. Le Chancelier Zala était, comme tu l'imagines, furieux de l'échec de Spit Breack. Il l'est d'autant plus que tu avais raison et que tu t'es encore placé en héros en allant sonner la retraite. Tout le monde crie vengeance. Une attaque va être lancée au petit matin sur Panama. Ils veulent détruire le Mass Driver pour bloquer tout accès de l'Alliance à l'espace et les coincer sur Terre. Même si c'est risqué, je pense que ça peut marcher. _

Kira ne fut pas surpris une seconde par cette nouvelle. C'était la suite logique de la stratégie du Chancelier. Et en effet, il y avait des chances de réussites non négligeable. Il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet, il le savait et il écouta la suite :

_\- Tout le monde crois que nous avons été trahis et que quelqu'un a donné des informations à l'Alliance au sujet de l'opération. C'est très probable à mon avis mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait être fautif. Le Chancelier s'est servi de ce prétexte pour accuser Siegel et ses partisans de trahison. La faction Clyne a été démantelée par le Conseil et ses partisans recherchés pour haute trahison. Eileen Canaver, Ali Kasim et d'autres Conseillers modérés ont été arrêtés. J'ai été accusé aussi. Je vais aller me rendre mais je voulais te mettre au courant d'abord. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que de m'enfermer et j'ai déjà une très solide défense en place alors ne t'en fait pas. Je ne faisais pas parti officiellement de la faction avec ma position au Conseil, je me devais d'être neutre d'image. Ils n'ont rien. Le seul but de mon arrestation est de te faire revenir sur PLANT Kira. Zala ne peut rien contre toi, surtout compte tenu du fait que tu avais tenté de prévenir le Conseil pour le Cyclope. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le sait et beaucoup d'officiers de ZAFT se sont insurgés que l'on ne t'ait pas écouté. Tu as gagné un peu plus de points en intervenant pour sonner la retraite et grâce à ces deux faits, avec ta position, tes soutiens et comme il n'a pas une seule preuve, le Chancelier ne peut t'accuser de rien. Il ne peut pas s'attaquer à toi officiellement. Mon arrestation n'est là que pour te faire revenir. Ensuite, il trouvera un moyen pour te coincer sur PLANT et te garder à l'œil ou il fera bien pire pour t'éliminer de sa route alors surtout ne revient pas sur les Colonies. _

Le jeune Major n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre que Zala tenterait de le faire assassiner s'il le pouvait et il se jura de faire très attention. Même sur Terre, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un homme comme lui.

_\- Utilise tout les prétextes et ton insigne de Faith s'il le faut mais ne rentre pas sur PLANT, c'est trop dangereux. Je m'occupe de moi ne t'en fait pas. Toi, fais ce que tu dois faire sans t'inquiéter pour ton père. Hagen va veiller, il n'a pas été arrêté ni accusé. Le Chancelier a profité de cette occasion pour faire un ménage monstre et faire arrêter tout ceux qui le gênaient. Je vais être clair : tu es le seul partisan de nos idées encore libre. Tout les autres ont été arrêtés, accusés. Je vais être enfermé aussi. Je suis désolé Kira, mais tu es tout seul aux commandes maintenant. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis coincé, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me rendre sagement. Je suis désolé mon fils, je ne peux plus t'aider pour le moment. Tu es le seul qui reste parce que Zala ne peut pas t'atteindre si facilement. Tu devras être extrêmement prudent, fais très attention._

Le Général marqua une pause, soupirant lourdement alors que Kira encaissait la nouvelle, comprenant aisément qu'il ne pouvait plus que compter sur lui même maintenant et sur ses alliés dont-il était sûr. Mais il était surtout inquiet pour son père, espérant que ça irait pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait raison et il avait confiance en sa capacité à se sortir de là mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'angoisser à mort à son propos. Il reporta son attention sur lui quand il reprit, l'air plus abattu encore :

_\- Lacus aussi a été accusée de haute trahison. Elle a été filmée en train d'aider Léonardi à voler le Freedom. La demeure Clyne a été prise d'assaut. Lacus a réussi à s'enfuir grâce à ton cher ami Andrew et son second. Elle n'a rien et elle est en sécurité sous leur garde. Si nécessaire, Waltfled leur a déjà bloqué une porte de sortie pour quitter les PLANTs alors elle est en sécurité ne t'en fait pas. Mais il y a autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par la presse ou par quelqu'un d'autre._

Angoissant encore davantage Kira, l'homme marqua une pause lourde comme s'il n'arrivait pas à parler avant de prendre une inspiration :

_\- Siegel ne s'en est pas sorti. Il a été abattu d'au moins une vingtaine de balles dans l'assaut. Je suis désolé Kira. Je vais devoir te laisser, je n'ai plus de temps. Sache que j'ai transmis ces informations à tes hommes pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il se passe. Kira, il faut que tu me promettes d'être extrêmement prudent. Bat toi mon fils, n'abandonne pas, je sais que tu y arriveras. Mais je t'en supplie prend garde et ne fait pas de bêtise. Si la situation est trop critique, prend l'Omikron et éloigne toi quelques temps, vas sur Mars s'il le faut. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Prend soin de toi Kira. Je t'aime._

Le message prit fin sur ces mots et l'image de son père disparut, l'écran de son oreillette disparaissant de nouveau dans celle-ci. Dans la pièce, un silence lourd régnait alors que tous avaient vu l'adolescent se tendre de plus en plus, perdre son sourire, se faire de plus en plus grave pour ensuite pâlir dramatiquement. Les larmes envahirent même ses yeux à la fin du message alors que l'écran disparaissait, les choquant et les inquiétant. L'adolescent resta immobile, ferma les paupières un moment alors qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue pendant qu'il en retenait visiblement beaucoup d'autres en respirant profondément. Son oiseau robot s'agita sur son épaule. Tous restèrent figés devant cette scène, le Major ne semblant plus du tout faire attention à eux alors qu'il restait immobile, respirant profondément. Léonardi accourut pourtant rapidement, l'air très inquiet. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kira, se baissant vers lui :

\- Major Lorenne ? Monsieur est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Kira ouvrit alors les yeux, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer la larme qui avait coulé. Il releva le regard vers le pilote, ne parvenant pas à lui donner le sourire rassurant qu'il aurait voulu :

\- Ça va Léonardi, dit-il alors qu'il était évident que non, ça va.

Le jeune homme le scruta un moment avant de retourner à sa place, ne le lâchant pourtant pas des yeux.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous, annonça-t-il en se reprenant difficilement.

À suivre...


	19. XIX- Inexpérience

x

Chapitre 19 :

Inexpérience

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous, annonça Kira en se reprenant difficilement.

\- Vous venez de recevoir un message ? demanda Uzumi.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en se redressant. Mon MS est équipé de systèmes de communications dernière génération qui ne sont pas gênés par les N-Jammer, dit-il en les surprenant. Ce message venait des PLANTs. L'échec de Josh-A a ouvert une grande porte à Patrick Zala malheureusement, dit-il gravement. Il ne veut pas laisser la dynamique acquise par l'Alliance s'installer alors ZAFT va attaquer Panama d'ici quelques heures, expliqua-t-il en les choquant.

\- Mais c'est du suicide avec ce qu'il reste de leur force ! s'exclama Mu.

\- Loin de là, soupira Kira. Vous sous-estimez ZAFT, ses soldats et ses moyens. Cette opération est tout à fait viable et possible, assura-t-il. Une réussite annulerait complètement la victoire de Josh-A et retournerait la situation en faveur de ZAFT en plus de bloquer l'Alliance sur Terre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire des nouvelles n'est-ce pas ? releva Uzumi inquiété d'avoir vu le jeune pilote dans cet état.

\- Non. Personnellement, je savais qu'il lancerait cette attaque. Sa stratégie n'est pas difficile à lire, soupira-t-il. Seulement, le déroulement de ces événements laisse à penser que nous avons été trahis au sujet de notre opération. C'est quasi certain mais je ne sais pas d'où cela vient. Le Chancelier lui, a saisi cette chance pour se débarrasser de ses opposants. Il a mis cela sur le dos des partisans des idées de Siegel Clyne, annonça-t-il. Nous avions tenté de faire annuler cette attaque, tout le monde le sait et les soupçons de trahison peuvent donc les cibler sans mal. Cela sans parler du fait que Lacus Clyne a été filmée en train d'aider Léonardi à voler le Freedom, dit-il en tendant le jeune homme.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a été arrêtée à cause de moi ? s'inquiéta le pilote.

\- Elle a été accusée de haute trahison et la demeure Clyne a été prise d'assaut, expliqua-t-il. Mais elle a pu s'enfuir et elle est protégée par des personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance. Elle est activement recherchée.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Léonardi, assura Kira avec fermeté. Si Lacus et moi t'avons aidé, ce n'était pas par obligation loin de là. Je préfère de très loin savoir le Freedom dans tes mains que dans celles d'un pilote de Zala. Nous t'avons aidé parce que tu te bats pour les mêmes choses que nous et nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour ne pas nous entraider. Tu voulais venir avec moi sur Terre et m'aider, nous t'avons donné de quoi le faire et tu ne dois pas t'en sentir responsable. Lacus savait ce qui arriverait dés l'instant où elle a décidé de t'aider à prendre le Freedom. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- C'est la demoiselle au cheveux roses ? remarqua Mu.

\- Celle là même que je suis venu récupérer moi même sur l'Archangel, remarqua Kira. Lacus n'est pas qu'une petite chanteuse naïve fille d'une famille aisée comme tout le monde le pense. Elle est beaucoup plus que cela, prête à se battre pour ce en quoi elle croit et elle est d'une grande force. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à se mettre dans cette position pour donner cette machine à Léonardi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Chancelier ne trouve le moyen de faire arrêter ses opposants et avec Spit Breack, nous savions que la porte se refermait de plus en plus. Si cela avait réussi, le Chancelier aurait eu assez de pouvoir pour les faire arrêter et l'échec lui permet de les faire accuser de trahison. C'est pour cela que Lacus n'a pas hésité à faire ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Plusieurs Conseillers des PLANTs ont été arrêtés comme les partisans les plus influents des idées de Siegel Clyne. Le Chancelier se débarrasse de ses opposants. Mon père a été arrêté et monsieur Clyne a été abattu pendant son arrestation, lâcha-t-il en les choquant.

Un lourd silence tomba à cette annonce, tous observant l'adolescent qui, s'il avait l'air très secoué, se maîtrisait parfaitement.

\- Vous allez retourner sur PLANTs ? demanda Sophia.

\- Avez vous été accusé aussi ? demanda Uzumi alors que tous réalisaient que c'était en effet plus que probable.

\- Non. Ma position n'est pas aussi facile à attaquer, dit-il en restant vague. Mes actions ne permettent pas ne m'attaquer ou de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit et j'ai trop de de soutient ou d'influence pour que le Chancelier puisse me faire enfermer comme ça sans preuves solides. Il risquerait de se mettre la population et ZAFT à dos. J'avais des soupçons sur le Cyclope et j'ai prévenu le Conseil aussitôt que j'ai appris de Josh-A était la cible. J'ai tenté de les prévenir mais le Chancelier a refusé de m'écouter et c'est pour cela que je suis venu en personne pour sonner la retraite. Mon MS peut détecter les radiations émise par un Cyclope et en venant, je pouvais donc obtenir preuve officielle. Ensuite, en temps que membre de Faith, j'ai autorité sur l'ensemble des soldats de ZAFT et j'ai donc pu ordonner la retraite. Après cette défaite, beaucoup d'officiers de ZAFT ont appris mon intervention et ce sont insurgés du fait que le Conseil ne m'avait pas écouté. Avec cela et sans aucune preuve, le Chancelier ne peut pas me faire accuser de quoi que ce soit. Sans compter qu'ironiquement, ma position est beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre que celle d'un ex-chancelier.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Je peux plus rentrer sur PLANT maintenant, dit-il en les choquant.

\- Pourquoi cela si vous n'êtes pas accusé ? demanda Mû.

\- Et c'est moi que vous pensez naïf ? ironisa Kira. Je suis désormais le dernier représentant de poids des idées pacifistes de Siegel Clyne encore libre et crédible, posa-t-il. Le Chancelier Zala me déteste personnellement et il fera tout pour m'écarter. Il n'a en réalité rien contre mon père. Son arrestation n'a pour but que de me faire revenir sur PLANT, expliqua-t-il. Si je retourne sur PLANT au mieux, le Chancelier trouvera un moyen de me confiner et de m'empêcher de partir, en prenant l'enquête comme excuse peut-être. Il trouvera un moyen de me tenir à l'écart pour que je ne le gêne pas et me faire taire. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, il utilisera des moyens plus radicaux.

Un silence lourd tomba, tous comprenant le sous-entendu sombre.

\- Il n'irait quand même pas jusque là, souffla Ramius.

\- Le Chancelier Zala me hait personnellement, répondit Kira. Il s'est opposé ouvertement à moi depuis la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Tout ZAFT le sait. Il s'est opposé à chacune de mes montée en grade, il a tout fait pour me priver d'équipement et de commandement. Je n'ai reçu aucune mission depuis son accession au pouvoir et je n'en recevrais pas. Il préférera se priver de son meilleur pilote plutôt que de risquer que je m'illustre au combat quitte à perdre. Il m'a soigneusement éloigné de Spit Breack et de tout projet militaire sous sa coupe. Et il continuera autant que possible.

\- Il vous hait personnellement ? releva Kisaka. Pourquoi ?

\- Patrick Zala a toujours eu des idées plutôt radicales mais il n'était pas aussi extrémiste et violent avant, répondit-il. Jusqu'à la tragédie tout du moins, soupira-t-il. Sa femme était sur Junius Sept et depuis sa disparition, il voue une haine sans pareil à l'Alliance et aux naturels. Il a juré vengeance envers les responsables. Seulement, si l'Alliance et les naturels sont une cible de sa colère pour ce jour là, je le suis tout autant. Il considère que ce jour là, je n'ai pas fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour sauver Junius et il me tient tout autant responsable de la mort de sa femme et des autres, dit-il en les choquant. Il veut tout autant se venger de moi, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est un raisonnement grotesque, s'insurgea Uzumi, personne ne peut nier le fait que vous avez fait l'impossible ce jour là. Tout le monde à vu les images.

\- La douleur peut faire naître des choses illogiques, soupira l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fera tout pour m'évincer et m'éliminer. Je suis désormais son seul opposant de force de PLANT et de ZAFT. Je ne peux pas retourner sur les colonies.

\- Qu'allez vous faire alors ? demanda Murrue.

\- Me battre, comme toujours, assura-t-il avec volonté. Je vous l'ai dis, même seul je me battrais toujours. Je vais le faire à ma façon. Il n'est pas si aisé de se débarrasser de moi. Demandez donc au Commandant, dit-il en regardant Mu, il en sait quelque chose, dit-il en se souvenant de leur combat. Je ne peux pas rentrer sur PLANT et il vaut mieux que j'évite les bases de ZAFT. Ainsi, le commandement n'a pas de moyen de me joindre et je peux ignorer des ordres de rentrer que je ne peux pas recevoir.

\- Je croyais que votre MS avait d'excellentes communications, releva Cagali.

\- Oui mais ça, il n'y a que les alliés dont je suis certains qui le savent, répondit-il. ZAFT n'en sait rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que le Chancelier me hait que je n'ai personne pour me soutenir. Alors je vais faire le tour de ce dont je dispose, m'organiser et faire ce qu'il faut. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail, dit-il en se levant.

\- Major, interpella Uzumi. Vous êtes le bienvenu à Orb aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin.

\- Merci Monsieur, répondit Kira avec un beau signe de tête.

Marchant fièrement, il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce, tous regardant la porte où il avait disparu.

\- Ce jeune homme m'impressionne toujours plus chaque fois, remarqua Uzumi. Cela va être difficile pour lui maintenant.

\- Il était très proche de monsieur Clyne, remarqua Léonardi très inquiet. Sa mort doit être un choc pour lui. Et avec l'emprisonnement du Général Lorenne, il doit être très inquiet. Comme moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça Léo ? demanda Mu.

\- Quand j'étais sur PLANTs, j'étais chez le Major, raconta-t-il. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi et qui m'a soigné. J'ai rencontré le Général et je lui ai beaucoup parlé. C'est un grand homme et quelqu'un de bien. Il est très proche de son fils et le Major s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Le Général ne voulait pas qu'il s'engage, apprit-il en surprenant tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Il me l'a dis lui même. Il a tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais il a accepté sa décision finalement et depuis il fait tout pour l'appuyer et le protéger, l'aider. Que le Chancelier se serve de son père ainsi doit lui être difficilement supportable. Il est aussi extrêmement proche de la Famille Clyne et il l'était particulièrement de l'ancien Chancelier. J'espère que ça ira pour le Général, c'est vraiment un grand homme aux nobles idéaux et à la grande force. Il a œuvré toute sa vie pour la paix.

Loin de cette discussion, Kira s'était empressé de rejoindre l'Epsilon, s'y enfermant. Il pleura alors longuement. Il pleura Siegel, criant pour évacuer sa peine et sa douleur. Il versa des larmes jusqu'à l'épuisement, finissant par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, ce fut avec l'esprit de nouveau clair. Il se redressa, le visage grave et il se mit au travail derrière l'ordinateur de l'Epsilon plusieurs jours durant. Il contacta le Nest et l'Omikron, son équipage heureux de l'entendre alors que tous étaient inquiets pour lui et pour la manière dont-il prenait les nouvelles. Le Major les rassura, leur demandant de se tenir prêt à tout désormais. Et tous obtempérèrent sur le champs, ayant bien compris quelle tournure avait pris la situation pour leur commandant auquel ils restaient pourtant pleinement fidèle. Avec le professeur Meyers, ils revirent tout le travail qu'il y avait encore sur l'Omikron, réorganisant pour presser l'allure et tenir le vaisseau prêt. Kira passa aussi beaucoup de temps à analyser les entraînements de ses pilotes, très satisfait par leurs splendides résultats, cela le rassurant pour les combats à venir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kira fêtait ses seize ans dans l'ignorance générale autour de lui. Seul le Président Athha vint lui souhaiter, sachant qu'il était né le même jour que sa propre fille. Dans le même temps, l'Archangel avait définitivement décidé de déserter l'Alliance. Orb avait rendu le Strike à Léonardi et la machine était passé au Commandant La Flagga qui s'entraînait avec le jeune homme. Sophia, a qui il permettait de parler à sa famille chaque jour, avait récupéré son Buster elle aussi et comme Léonardi, elle avait décidé de se ranger au côté de l'Hirondelle et de se battre avec lui, touchant Kira qui passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Acceptant l'hospitalité d'Uzumi, Kira décida finalement de rester à Orb, faisant le tour de tout ses contacts de son cockpit.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il commença à recevoir des message du Nest qui les avait lui même reçu de Hagen qui avait sécurisé la chose. Il s'agissait de messages d'officiers de ZAFT lui assurant leur soutient, tous ayant saisi ce qu'il se passait. On le priait de rester loin des PLANTs pour le moment, assurant qu'en cas de besoin, ils étaient là. Il y avait des officiers parmi lesquels le Colonel Bravius du centre d'entraînement, le Commandant Zaven du Reosius et son second ainsi que bien d'autres qu'il avait rencontré au fil du temps. Il fut très ému par un message de Heine lui assurant la même chose et le priant de prendre soin de lui. Hagen était sur le même modèle évidemment. Il y avait aussi des messages du même genre de gens hauts placés qui n'étaient pas militaire. Cela le rassura beaucoup. Il reçut aussi des messages des autres Faith's Guardians. Tous lui assuraient leur soutient assurant que le Chancelier ne pouvait rien contre lui par des voix officielles mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable en restant éloigné. Ils lui promirent aussi de surveiller la situation pour lui et de le tenir au courant. Tout cela le tranquillisa un peu.

Il se décida néanmoins à faire plus. Il répondit aux Guardians avant de préparer un dossier pour demander une enquête officielle sur l'arrestation des officiels sur PLANT et en particulier sur la mort de Siegel Clyne. Il envoya aussi un rapport sur la situation Terrienne pour se couvrir, continuant ainsi. Il contacta aussi Mars, soulagé d'entendre qu'il avait le soutien de Moreira et des autres là bas. Longuement, il mobilisa tout ses liens et ses contacts pour se préparer au pire. Discrètement, il demanda aussi à des personnes de confiances de lancer une enquête discrète sur Le Creuset, voulant en avoir le cœur net après ce qu'il avait entendu de lui à Josh-A. En même temps, il passait du temps avec Léonardi et Sophia, un peu avec les officiers de l'Archangel. Il laissa le Président Athha lui faire visiter certaines installations de Morgenroete mais il garda toute ses remarques pour lui. Avec cela, Kira remarqua que si Orb était puissante, elle n'était pas non plus de taille à affronter ZAFT ou l'Alliance. Leur technologie était à l'égal des PLANTs mais le nombre aussi bien de machine que d'effectif humain était beaucoup trop réduit, leur production trop lente alors qu'ils n'avaient que peu d'usines sur leur petit territoire. Il visita un peu Orb, s'habillant en civil pour l'occasion et allant se détendre.

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi très rapidement. Comme prévu par Kira, Panama était tombé sans trop de mal. Depuis, l'Alliance accentuait sa pression sur les états neutres. Au grand damne de Kira, le Royaume de Scandinavie et l'Union Équatoriale cédèrent sous la menace, ne laissant plus que Orb comme grande force neutre. La pression de l'Alliance se porta alors entièrement sur eux mais Uzumi refusa catégoriquement d'y céder, appuyé par Kira qui admirait sa détermination. Malgré des jours de discussions, l'Alliance finit par poser un ultimatum à Orb en exigeant la dissolution de son gouvernement et de son armée sous peine d'être désigné comme ennemi de l'Alliance. Une flotte des Forces Terrestres fut bientôt en route pour Orb. Carpentaria envoya un message pour obtenir une entrevue et proposer leur aide.

Devant cette impasse, alors qu'Orb refusait de céder, son gouvernement ordonna l'évacuation des populations, se préparant au combat. L'ultimatum fut rejeté, comme l'aide de ZAFT, et évidemment, le résultat ne se ferait pas attendre. Ce fut alors que Kira demanda audience au Président. Ce fut dans un centre de commandement qu'il le retrouva avec nombre de ses conseillers et généraux. Il salua tout le monde gravement avant qu'Uzumi ne prenne la parole :

\- Vous devriez vous en aller Major, ce combat n'est pas le vôtre, remarqua-t-il.

\- Au contraire monsieur, répondit en attirant l'attention générale. Les idées d'Orb sont aussi ce que je souhaite pour les PLANTs et c'est une chose que j'appuie et défend. Peu importe que je ne sois pas de votre nation. Je vous l'ai dit : je ne me bat pas pour une armée ou un pays mais pour la paix même si j'aime les PLANTs et ZAFT. Les déterminations comme la vôtre sont trop rares pour ne pas être défendues. Si vous permettez, je vous aiderais. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas le faire ouvertement que cela soit pour protéger ma position chez ZAFT ou pour ne pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en n'avez déjà. Vous avez refusé l'aide officielle de ZAFT et à votre place j'en aurais fait de même. Je ne peux donc prendre mon MS et joindre ouvertement ce combat. Je le sais fort bien. Ma machine est beaucoup trop reconnaissable. Alors voici ce que j'aimerais vous proposer : permettez moi de mettre mon MS en sécurité sur le site du Mass Driver et donnez moi un M1 ordinaire. Je me battrais pour vous défendre face à l'Alliance si vous le voulez bien, officieusement et sans compensation d'aucune sorte bien sûr.

Dans la pièce, tous restèrent sans voix face à cette proposition, reportant leur regard sur le Président qui fixait l'adolescent. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que l'Hirondelle de Junius se cachait à Orb et tous avaient appris à le connaître, reconnaissant en lui le grand commandant et le grand homme que l'on décrivait partout. Tous s'y était attaché, lui accordant leur confiance. Non pas en temps que membre de ZAFT, Coordinateur ou pilote mais en tant qu'homme soutenant leurs idées et leur philosophie. Et comment refuser l'aide d'un pilote si prodigieux dans pareille situation?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire une telle chose Major, remarqua Uzumi.

\- Ce combat est aussi le mien monsieur, pour défendre des idées qui me sont chères.

\- Les M1 sont probablement très loin des performances de votre prototype, releva-t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai affronté plusieurs vaisseaux, une nuée de MA et je ne sais combien de missiles seul avec un GINN, rappela-t-il. Je ne suis pas le meilleur pilote de ZAFT pour rien. Cela j'en fait mon affaire ne craignez rien.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, approuva-t-il. Merci Major. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous assigner à une équipe. Vous savez mieux que personne ce qu'i faire sur un champs de bataille alors vous aurez carte blanche.

\- Merci monsieur le Président, acquiesça Kira.

Dans la foulé, Uzumi donna ses ordres pour régler ça et Kira se pressa d'aller mettre l'Epsilon en sécurité sur le site du Mass Driver, l'endroit le plus protégé de Orb. Là bas, un M1 l'attendait déjà et il se pressa de se mettre au travail dessus, lui apportant toute les modifications et améliorations qu'il pouvait en terme de programmation. Sous les regards effarés des techniciens de Morgenroete, il reprogramma entièrement la machine à vitesse grand V, la faisant aussi équiper d'autres choses simples mais auxquelles personne n'avait pensé et qu'ils pensaient inutiles. Le jeune Major ne s'arrêta pas pour leur expliquer alors que la flotte de l'Alliance bien en place pouvait passer à l'attaque d'une minute à l'autre. On l'informa que les différentes équipes de combats avaient été informés de sa présence pour aider à leur côté, assurant qu'il ne serait pas gêné. Et finalement, l'alarme générale raisonna, l'attaque de l'Alliance débutant. Ce fut dans un calme olympiens qu'il termina proprement alors que les forces d'Orb s'élançaient, l'Archangel suivant. Selon ses consignes, Léornardi et Sophia se joignirent au combat pour défendre Orb. Il termina et repassa son casque, refermant sa combinaison personnelle qu'il n'avait pas changé, Birdy sur l'épaule et Alfy actif se servant des détecteurs de l'Epsilon pour l'aider. Il décolla ensuite, ne manquant pas de voir les MS de l'Alliance débarquant sur l'île d'Onogoro. Il s'élança alors, engageant le combat.

Et très vite, il se montra aussi efficace qu'à l'habitude malgré le M1 bien moins puissant que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Très vite, il prit contact avec le commandement d'Orb, l'Archangel, le Freedom, le Buster et le Strike pour suivre toutes les manœuvres. Il se débarrassa très vite de ses adversaires d'une main de maître avant de filer à l'aide des autres M1 qui ne s'en sortaient pas. Le manque d'expérience des pilotes se faisait sentir autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Aussi, il fut irréel pour tous de le voir passer en flèche avec son M1 abattant efficacement ses cibles de manière impressionnante. Il était extrêmement rapide et vif, habille. Son MS filait, sautait, se baissait et esquivait à une vitesse folle, le pilote se battant comme jamais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu. Cela lui valut rapidement les remerciements des pilotes qu'il aidait et des commandants mais il ne s'y attarda pas, continuant, analysant la situation vite et bien, comme toujours, veillant sur sa machine pour optimiser son énergie. Les MS de l'Archangel lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Seulement très vite, trois autres machines firent leur apparition, des prototypes que Kira n'avait jamais vu et qui l'inquiétèrent sur le champs. Il envoya Léonardi contrer celui qui attaquait l'Archangel avant de lui même se jeter sur celui qui avait atterri sur la côte et qui faisait déjà beaucoup de dégâts parmi les M1 et les installations. Le pilote dû largement le sous-estimer parce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver son premier coup et à lui en porter un lui même, endommageant le MS bleu avant de s'éloigner un peu de nouveau. Ce prototype était bien plus résistant que les autres MS de l'Alliance et il faudrait plus qu'un coup pour l'abattre. Il savait bien que là, il engageait un duel et il n'hésita pas une seconde. Son ennemi avait d'ailleurs focalisé son attention sur lui après le premier coup reçu et il se jeta sur lui avec une rage évidente. Calme, Kira manœuvra une fois de plus à la perfection pour esquiver, protéger sa machine et endommager l'autre. Il s'avéra rapidement que le pilote de l'Alliance n'était pas mauvais du tout loin de là, le forçant à monter un peu le niveau. Cependant, il semblait aussi inexpérimenté et très impulsif, facile à prévoir et il ne l'inquiéta donc pas.

Attentivement, il garda un œil sur le reste du combat. Lorsque le Strike voulu venir l'aider, il lui ordonna d'aller se battre ailleurs, lui disant que cet adversaire n'était pas encore pour lui. S'apercevant que Léonardi peinait avec les deux autres loin au dessus de la baie, là où il ne pouvait aller, il lui ordonna de les attirer vers lui. Le jeune homme obéit sans rechigner et une machine noire le suivit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle fut à porté, Kira ne se gêna pas pour lui tirer dessus, attirant son attention. Le pilote cru d'abord pouvoir le descendre d'un tir mais il échoua lamentablement alors que l'Hirondelle se battait encore avec son premier adversaire sans pour autant manquer son tir envoyé sur ce second ennemi. Celui-ci le prit le plein fouet et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette sur lui à son tour, voulant l'éliminer. Kira renvoya alors Léonardi pour s'occuper du troisième, se concentrant sur les deux dont-il avait réussi à capter l'attention et qui tentaient de l'éventrer.

_\- Major Lorenne, est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda la voix de Cagali par radio.

\- Oui ne vous en faîte pas. Je peux gérer ces deux énergumènes, assura-t-il avec un calme qui stupéfia ceux qui l'entendaient.

Il fallait dire qu'au poste de commandement, personne ne pouvait ignorer le combat du jeune homme sur la côte. Son M1 était pris d'assaut par les deux prototypes de l'Alliance pourtant, il gérait admirablement, se battant plus que largement au même niveau qu'eux avec une machine pourtant bien moins performante. Il parvenait à faire en sorte que ses deux ennemis s'attaquent l'un l'autre en s'esquivant judicieusement de certains assauts et plus impressionnant, il continuait aussi à abattre les Strike Dagger passant à sa porté.

\- Je tiendrais cette position, assura-t-il avec confiance, et je me charge de ces deux là. Le Freedom se charge du troisième. Envoyez le Buster et le Strike protéger la côte, l'Archangel peut prendre les avions et les navires d'assauts. Vos pilotes manquent cruellement d'expérience, vous devez les regrouper et les réorganiser. Faîtes des équipes, qu'ils travaillent ensembles. Dîtes leur de bouger, ils sont trop statiques. Des MS ne sont pas des batteries. Ils doivent se déplacer, ils sont des cibles trop faciles.

Il fut heureux lorsqu'il constata que l'on suivait ses recommandations et il se concentra sur son combat. Il pouvait tenir têtes aux deux prototypes mais ce M1 n'était définitivement pas équipé pour les abattre vraiment aussi, il se servait de l'individualisme des pilotes qu'il avait vite détecté, leur irrespect l'un en vers l'autre alors qu'aucun ne prenait garde au fait que son coéquipier puisse être ou non dans sa ligne de mir. Et grâce à cela, il pouvait retourner leurs coups contre eux et les faire s'attaquer entre eux en usant de manœuvres et de déplacements précis. Il les sentait d'ailleurs s'agacer très vite contre lui, devenant très violents et rageurs, mais il ne se démonta pas, restant calme. S'il avait eu l'Epsilon, il aurait pu les abattre plus vite mais là, il n'avait pas le choix et il devait préserver son M1 qui pouvait être réduit en miette d'une seule attaque de ses ennemis.

_\- Major Lorenne, _fit soudain la voix d'Alfy dans son oreillette. _Justice détecté, _annonça-t-il. _Stationné en haute altitude. _

Kira resta surpris un moment. Le Justice, le frère du Freedom. Il savait qui était aux commandes, Hagen lui avait transmis l'information quelques temps auparavant. Apprendre cela l'avait soulagé au vu de la dangerosité de l'engin. Mais il savait aussi quelle mission avait été donné au pilote et cela se confirma lorsqu'Alfy lui signala qu'il se focalisait sur le Freedom se battant non loin de l'Archangel dans la baie. Aussi, il s'empressa de contacter le Justice.

\- Justice, commença-t-il alors. Ici le Major Lorenne, membre de Faith, annonça-t-il. Répondez.

Il retint son souffle, encore dans le doute malgré tout et il fut soulagé lorsque l'image d'Asran apparut sur son écran.

_\- Kira ?_ répondit celui-ci.

\- C'est moi, assura-t-il alors que son ami pouvait aussi voir son visage. Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de parler, dit-il alors que son M1 prenait un violent coup en faisant trembler son cockpit.

_\- Tu es au combat ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Où ?_

\- En dessous de toi, répondit-il en le surprenant. Le M1 qui affronte les prototypes sur la côte, c'est moi. Je sais quel est ta mission Asran mais pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Alors laisse le Freedom tranquille s'il te plaît. Je connais son pilote, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Lacus lui a permis de prendre cette machine pour qu'il puisse m'aider au combat. Il suit mes ordres, ce n'est pas un danger et les anti N-Jammers qu'il contient sont à l'abri. On en parlera plus tard si tu veux mais pour le moment, laisse le tranquille s'il te plaît, Orb en a besoin.

Il cessa ensuite, devant se concentrer sur son échange qui commençait à le faire peiner, ses deux ennemis commençant à travailler ensemble pour le coincer et cesser de se taper dessus. Et le M1, malgré tout ses talents de pilotes, était surpassé. Il fut surpris lorsque soudain, le prototype vert qui affrontait le Freedom fila vers lui, voulant visiblement s'en mêler. Cloué au sol avec la machine d'Orb, il fit tout son possible pour les contrer tout les trois mais il fut rapidement prit au piège, sa machine secouée dans tout les sens par une lourde série d'attaques rapides dont-il put seulement se protéger de justesse. Et puis soudain les assauts s'arrêtèrent laissant voir le Justice et le Freedom venus à sa rescousse, les voix des pilotes raisonnant ensembles dans son cockpit.

_\- Kira ça va ?!_ s'écria Asran l'air inquiet.

_\- Major Lorenne tout va bien ? _demanda en même temps Léonardi.

Tout deux parurent surpris d'entendre l'autre via la communication :

\- Asran je te présente Léonardi, Léonardi je te présente Asran, remarqua rapidement l'Hirondelle. Allons-y maintenant, poussa-t-il.

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils se jetèrent ensemble sur les trois prototypes ennemis, trouvant rapidement un splendide travail d'équipe dont Kira prit la direction, profitant de ce répit pour donner des conseils stratégiques au commandement d'Orb, les informant que la nouvelle machine n'était pas un ennemi. Aidé du Justice et du Freedom, Kira pu reprendre l'ascendant avec eux. Et aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître, son M1 semblait à la hauteurs des cinq prototypes l'entourant. Ils parvinrent à mettre quelques coups bien placés à leurs ennemis puis soudain, ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent, les surprenant. Un instant plus tard, ils se repliaient en quatrième vitesse. L'hirondelle n'attendit pas, renvoyant le Freedom aider l'Archangel, souriant en voyant le Justice le suivre pour continuer l'interception sur la côte, veillant sur lui plus qu'autre chose. Il ne fallut alors plus très longtemps pour que l'Alliance lance un signal de retraite, Orb s'étant reprise sous les conseils de l'Hirondelle. Kira s'arrêta alors pour respirer un instant, Alfy lui confirmant la retraite complète de l'Alliance. Il ouvrit alors la communication avec son meilleur ami :

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Oui et toi ?_ répondit-il.

\- Je crois que ce M1 est hors course maintenant mais ça va.

_\- Kira, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette machine ?_ questionna-t-il.

\- C'était le seul moyen d'aider Orb incognito. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ma machine, elle est trop reconnaissable.

_\- Et pourquoi tu te bats pour eux ?_

\- Tu ne devines pas, sourit doucement son ami. Orb se bat pour les mêmes idées que moi. Crois-tu que je pouvais vraiment les laisser se débrouiller. J'ai de bonnes relations avec Orb. Ils ne m'ont rien réclamé, je me suis proposé. Sans compter qu'il est hors de question de laisser Morgenroete et le Mass Driver tomber dans les mains de l'Alliance.

_\- Je vois. Et le Freedom ?_ _J'ai... vu Lacus, _hésita-t-il. _J'ai fait l'imbécile et elle m'a remis en place,_ s'amusa-t-il. _Elle m'a dis qu'elle l'avait donné à une personne qui te ressemblait pour qu'il puisse t'aider dans ton combat pour la paix. On m'a ordonné de le retrouver, de le récupérer ou de le détruire mais quand j'ai su que c'était toi je..._

\- Nous devons discuter mais avant, j'ai besoin de quitter ce cockpit, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie.

_\- Ok._

\- Suis moi.

Tranquillement et suivant les instructions donnés par Orb, il conduisit son M1 sur un espace où toute les machines se rassemblaient. Le Freedom, le Strike et le Buster y étaient déjà. Son M1 faisait vraiment peine à voir, fumant et très endommagé. En même temps, il avait vraiment poussé très loin une machine qui n'était pas du tout faite pour des performances comme les siennes. Il s'arrêta non loin du Freedom et du Buster, voyant déjà Léonardi et Sophia en sortir. Et le pauvre MS d'Orb rendit l'âme lorsqu'il passa en mode veille, les circuits grillant complètement. Tout s'éteignit dans son cockpit alors que de l'extérieur, le M1 immobile fumait abondamment. Soupirant, Kira activa l'ouverture manuelle pour sortir, souriant en trouvant la main du Justice tendue juste devant pour le faire descendre alors que son câble de descente ne fonctionnait plus dans cet état. Il y grimpa sans hésiter, Asran venant délicatement le poser sur la terre ferme. Il redressa ensuite son MS avant d'en sortir à son tour, observé de beaucoup. Du coin de l'œil, Kira vit que Cagali et Kisaka étaient là avec l'équipage de l'Archangel, Léonardi, Sophia et Mu, observant la scène. Le soleil se couchait alors qu'Asran descendait, tous surpris en trouvant un uniforme de ZAFT. Kira retira son casque et son ami en fit autant une fois au sol, le regardant ensuite avec inquiétude comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Kira lui sourit de cet air rassurant qui lui était propre et il lui rendit :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, remarqua Asran, ça faisait longtemps. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe et comme tu avais disparus on ne sait où, j'étais inquiet.

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, assura-t-il.

L'air un peu soulagé, Asran s'avança, lui tendant son bras que Kira prit sans hésitation, attirant son ami dans une étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec force, tout deux heureux de se retrouver. Il fallut un moment pour qu'ils se séparent mais ils le firent finalement, plus détendus ensuite. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le groupe qui regardait et Kira entraîna son ami à sa suite. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il fit taire les questions d'un geste, demandant à aller parler ailleurs. Tous acquiescèrent et ils traversèrent le champs de bataille pour regagner les bâtiments de commandement. Ils passèrent alors entre les pilotes et les soldats épuisés ou blessés qui reprenaient leur souffle. Sur le passage de l'Hirondelle, beaucoup le remercièrent pour son aide pendant les combats, tous très impressionnés par ses exploits. Asran sembla amusé :

\- Décidément. Comment fais-tu pour être un héros partout où tu vas ? rit-il.

Kira sourit simplement avec douceur. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, il faisait juste ce qu'il croyait juste. Mais de tels remerciements étaient des preuves des vies qu'il avait aidé à sauver alors ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il fallut un moment mais il atteignirent finalement le commandement, allant s'installer dans une salle privée. Il y avait alors les deux pilotes de ZAFT, Murrue, Mu, Léonardi, Sophia, Cagalie et Kisaka. Ils furent très vite rejoint par le Président derrière lequel on referma. L'homme s'avança d'abord vers Kira lui tendant une main que le Major serra :

\- Merci beaucoup Major Lorenne. Votre aide et vos conseils ont été précieux, remarqua le politique.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur. Orb est puissante mais vos effectifs sont trop limités et vos pilotes trop inexpérimentés sur des machines qu'ils maîtrisent mal.

\- C'est certain, remarqua Cagali. Je vous ai regardé, je n'aurais jamais cru que de telles manœuvres étaient possibles avec un M1.

\- Malheureusement, je pense que le MS que vous m'avez prêté ne fonctionnera plus. Il n'a pas apprécié ma façon de piloter, remarqua Kira.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, s'amusa Uzumi avant de tourner un regard plus sérieux vers Asran. Un pilote de ZAFT ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Kira en rejoignant son meilleur ami. Permettez que je fasse les présentations : Asran, je te présente le Président Athha d'Orb, Président Athha, je vous présente Asran Zala, dit-il en faisant planer un choc sans nom dans la pièce. Asran est un excellent pilote et mon meilleur ami, dit-il en les choquant un peu plus.

Loin de cet étonnement et de la tension de son ami près de lui qui sentait les regards lourds sur lui, Kira poursuivit, cependant bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ensuite, il y a Cagali Yula Athha la fille du Président, continua-t-il.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré, remarqua Asran. Je te raconterais, dit-il devant son regard interrogatif.

\- Ok. Le Colonel Kisaka d'Orb, poursuivit-il ensuite. Puis viennent les membres de l'Archangel. Murrue Ramius qui le commande et le Mu La Flagga, tu sais, le Faucon d'Endymion, précisa-t-il. Et enfin, tu as Sophia Zeto qui pilote le Buster depuis Héliopolis et Léonardi Ringos, aux commandes du Freedom. Il faut que tu saches que Léonardi pilotait le Strike avant et depuis Héliopolis, dit-il en stupéfiant son ami qui scruta le jeune homme. Et pour information, Asran était le pilote de l'Aegis, continua-t-il en surprenant l'équipage du vaisseau déserteur.

\- Comment mettre tout le monde à l'aise par Kira Lorenne, soupira Asran en amusant Cagali.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? demanda Uzumi.

\- Pas vous, Kira, rectifia le jeune homme. C'est différent. Ma mission n'a rien a voir avec ce conflit et je n'ai reçu aucune instruction spéciale concernant cette bataille. Cependant, j'ai besoin de parler à Kira, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu es ici depuis Josh-A ?

\- Oui, approuva l'Hirondelle.

\- Il faut que tu sois très prudent. Mon père te cherche, expliqua-t-il écouté de tous. Il veut te faire taire, tu es son dernier opposant notable. Il était en rage quand le QG a reçu tes demandes d'enquêtes officielles et ta demande de preuves pour l'arrestation massive des officiels et la mort de monsieur Clyne. Tu lui mets des bâtons dans les roues. D'autant plus que les membres de ZAFT ne sont pas idiots et ont bien compris ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu t'es fait introuvable. Beaucoup n'apprécient pas du tout que tu sois ainsi mis en danger par ta propre armée. La majorité des officiers commencent à sévèrement douter de mon père. Il s'est fait de plus en plus nerveux et colérique depuis Josh-A et il est de plus en plus violent. Je l'ai vu avant de venir. Il m'a ordonné de t'abattre à vu si je te voyais sur Terre, dit-il en choquant la pièce.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que nous sommes amis, soupira Kira. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire s'il le savait.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, ironisa-t-il en surprenant une fois de plus tout le monde. Il perd toute raison quand il s'agit de toi.

\- Je sais. Tu as vu Lacus ?

\- Oui. Elle est avec un type qui s'appelle Martin mais je ne sais pas qui c'est exactement, remarqua-t-il.

\- Moi je sais, sourit-il, et c'est très bien. Elle est en sécurité avec Da Costa. Elle est encore sur PLANT ?

\- Oui, elle se cache mais elle est activement recherchée. Elle pirate les communications civiles pour diffuser des appels au calme et à la paix sur les colonies. Le nouveau Conseil de mon père fait tout pour tenter de la museler et de la retrouver mais ils n'y arrivent pas.

\- Comme si on pouvait faire taire Lacus quand elle est décidée, s'amusa Kira. Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite.

\- Pour le moment oui. Elle a l'air d'encaisser la mort de son père mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait donné le Freedom à une personne de confiance qui était comme toi et qui te suivait, remarqua-t-il sérieusement en tournant le regard vers Léonardi. Le Justice et le Freedom sont équipés d'anti N-Jammer, posa-t-il lourdement, et ils sont nucléaires. On m'a ordonné de récupérer cette machine ou le cas échéant de la détruire et de tuer tous ceux entrés en contact avec elle, révéla-t-il en tendant les membres de l'Archangel. Le Chancelier en personne me l'a ordonné. Si je ne l'ai pas fait sur le champs en arrivant c'est parce que Lacus m'a dit que tu avais confiance en le pilote et que tu approuvais.

\- C'est le cas, approuva-t-il. Le Freedom est bien mieux dans les mains de Léonardi que dans celles d'un pilote de ton père. Comme j'ai été soulagé de savoir que le Justice te reviendrait. Qui sait quels dégâts ces machines pourraient faire dans les mains d'extrémistes. Léonardi me suit Asran et il n'est pas un ennemi à abattre pour nous.

\- Sans compter que je ne laisserais personne avoir la moindre donné sur les anti N-Jammers, appuya le jeune pilote. Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord.

\- Je l'espère bien. Voir ce secret révélé serait prendre le risque de voir une nouvelle Saint Valentin Sanglante, dit-il plus bas alors qu'un silence lourd tombait. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Kira ?

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il se passera ici. Au rythme où vont les choses, Orb ne tiendra pas, dit-il en relevant le regard vers Uzumi qui baissa le regard.

\- Orb tiendra ! s'exclama furieusement Cagali.

\- Orb ne tiendra pas, posa durement l'Hirondelle. Il faut voir les choses en face. Vous avez une belle puissance de feu mais vos effectifs sont trop faibles et vos pilotes trop inexpérimentés. L'Alliance peut recevoir des renforts pendant des jours voir des semaines et vous ne tiendrez pas si longtemps. Orb va tomber. Sans aide, rien ne vous sauvera et il n'y aura pas d'aide parce que c'est la voie que vous avez choisi. La seule valable pour des gens comme nous mais elle va vous être fatale. Si l'Alliance prend Orb, elle retrouve un Mass Driver et une voie vers l'espace en plus d'obtenir la technologie de Morgenroete. Le front principal se déplacera alors vers l'espace et probablement vers PLANT. Tout dépend de ce qu'il se passera ici prochainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont repliés, il n'y avait aucune raison stratégique valable. En nous mettant la pression jusqu'à la nuit, ils avaient une chance de nous faire tomber. Ils ont sonné la retraite dés que leur trois machines meneuses ont reculé. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un rapport. Peut-être n'envisagent-ils pas d'assaut sans les prototypes pour s'occuper de nos unités les plus dangereuses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que nous puissions résister à plus d'un assaut supplémentaire. La population a-t-elle été évacué ?

\- D'ici demain matin, il n'y aura plus de civil, répondit Uzumi. Nous avons lancé des appels à la négociations à l'Alliance mais je doute fort qu'ils y répondent. C'est Muruta Azarel qui les commande.

\- Le chef du Blue Cosmos, soupira Kira. Aucune chance qu'il accepte la négociation. Nous devons donc tenir jusqu'à complète évacuation puis il faudra abandonner Orb. Vous en êtes conscient n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au Président avec gravité.

\- Orb tiendra ! s'écria Cagali furieuse.

\- Et comment ?! demanda durement l'Hirondelle agacé par son manque d'objectivité. Vous avez la technologie mais ni les moyens matériels, ni les effectifs, ni l'expérience nécessaire à ce genre d'affrontement ! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour Orb de se sortir de cette situation c'est ainsi. Il faut l'accepter et préparer l'après.

\- Mais vous, vous pourriez remporter cette bataille avec votre machine, le Freedom et l'Archangel ! scanda-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Cagali..., tenta d'intervenir son père en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Là n'est pas la question, trancha Kira ferme.

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! ragea-t-elle. Vous vous dîtes de notre côté et prêt à tout pour défendre vos idées mais dés qu'il faut le faire vous fuyez comme un lâche ! cria-t-elle en choquant les présents. Il vous suffirait pourtant de grimpez dans votre foutue machine de mort pour sauver ce pays ! Mais vous ne ferez rien juste pour protéger votre petite position ! Il est beau le héros des PLANTs que tout le monde loue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si on savait que vous abandonnez un pays tout entier de gens qui vous respectent pourtant et...

\- Ça suffit ! cria Asran hors de lui en figeant la blonde par son regard furieux posé sur elle. Ça suffit, répéta-t-il. Plus un mot. Tu es une égoïste finie, dit-il en la faisant bouillir.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un soldat de ZAFT et...

Le claquement d'une gifle retentissante la fit taire alors que son père venait de lui administrer, la figeant et la choquant un peu.

\- Stop Cagali, pas un mot de plus, reprend toi ! ordonna-t-il durement alors qu'elle tenait sa joue. Orb va tomber c'est un fait et le Major n'y peut rien du tout.

\- C'est faux il peut battre l'Alliance à lui tout seul, on l'a vu faire !

\- Et tu crois que c'est si simple que ça, intervint Kira la voix dure et froide en attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Tu crois qu'il me suffit de monter dans mon MS et d'aller tuer tout mes ennemis ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Oui je pourrais remporter cette bataille avec ma machine et l'aide de tous mais non je ne le ferais pas. Tu m'accuses d'abandonner un pays et les gens qui vont avec ? Je n'abandonne rien du tout. Les civils évacués, Orb n'est plus que quelques îles qui pourront être rebâties plus tard. C'est à ton peuple que tu dois penser et non à la terre. C'est le plus important. Si je m'engageais ouvertement dans cette bataille avec ma machine ce serait pire que mieux. Orb se verrait affilié directement à PLANT et vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que de vous rallier à ZAFT. Le Chancelier Zala se ferait alors une joie de se servir de vous et d'envoyer votre armée au casse-pipe sans remords. Vous seriez contraint à l'alliance avec eux.

\- On peut refuser, répondit-elle.

\- Alors ce sera ZAFT qui viendra vous détruire et ce ne sera pas la même chose que l'Alliance. ZAFT a une puissance de feu égale voir supérieure à la vôtre et eux, ils ont des pilotes et des escadrons entraînés et aguerris avec les MS. Vous seriez détruit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et même sans cela, si j'intervenais, l'Alliance reviendrait encore et encore avec plus de renforts. Ça ne se terminera pas en une seule bataille mais en des jours voir des semaines de combat jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cède. Moi je peux tenir ça mais toi, es-tu prête à sacrifier la majeure partie de votre armée ? De vos citoyens dans cette absurde résistance pour un combat qui ne mènera à rien ?! demanda-t-il hors de lui. Il y aurait des centaines de morts de tout côtés. Il faut trouver un moyen de faire cesser ça au plus vite parce que conserver votre idéologie fermement et sauver le plus de vies possibles et le mieux que nous puissions faire maintenant ! Votre population évacuée est le plus important, c'est elle l'avenir de votre nation surtout si elle garde son indépendance et sa neutralité politique en ne cédant pas. Ensuite, il faut faire en sorte de faire évacuer ou permettre la fuite d'un maximum de vos forces les réorganiser ailleurs pour protéger les vôtres avant tout !

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, rageur alors il était fatigué de tout ce qu'il se passait et ce stupide entêtement terminait de l'agacer :

\- Si je n'interviens pas avec ma machine, ce n'est ni par lâcheté, ni pour me protéger, reprit-il. S'il n'y avait que moi en jeu, je serais le premier à y aller mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si j'y vais, je serais accusé de haute trahison et le Chancelier Zala ne manquera pas cette occasion. Je n'ai pas le droit au moindre faux pas. Je perdrais une partie de mes soutiens, mes opposants auront tout loisir de se servir de ça pour me détruire. Mon but n'est pas de sauvegarder Orb, mon but et d'atteindre la paix pour tous. En faisant cela, je me détruis et je détruis mes chances d'arriver à mon but. Si je fais ça, je suis détruit et il n'y aura plus personne du côté de ZAFT et des PLANTs pour faire barrage au Chancelier. Je détruirais avec moi la seule possibilité de pacifisme qui s'offre encore aux habitants de PLANT. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de gens sur PLANT, sur la Lune, sur la Terre ou même partout qui me font confiance et qui ont placé leurs espoirs en moi?! Certain se mettent gravement en danger pour m'aider et me permettre de faire les choses le mieux possible. Lacus s'est fait accuser de trahison pour m'aider, Asran ici présent risque de se faire accuser de trahison parce qu'il me fait confiance et ils sont loin d'être les seuls. Ce que tu me demandes, c'est de bousiller mes efforts de plusieurs années, d'abandonner ceux qui me font confiance et de fusiller moi même mes faibles chances d'arriver à la paix pour sauver ce qui ne sera plus qu'un tas de cailloux ! cria-t-il hors de lui. Et en plus, ça ne servirait à rien parce que vous auriez tout le monde sur le dos en moins d'une journée pour vous faire céder ! Si je suis là où je suis aujourd'hui c'est parce que je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je sais où est mon devoir et je sais reconnaître quand un combat est perdu ! Le plus important pour Orb est de mettre sa population à l'abri et de préserver sa philosophie de paix et d'entente. Le reste, la terre, les installations... tout ça peut-être reconquit et reconstruit plus tard. C'est une perte négligeable que ça te plaise ou non. C'est une perte négligeable dans un combat de cette ampleur.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau alors qu'Asran posait une main apaisante sur son épaule et que tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Il reprit alors plus calmement, regardant pourtant froidement la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne te bat que pour ton pays, ta petite paix et ton petit confort avec de bons sentiments qui ne te mèneront nul part. Tu crois que cette situation me fait plaisir ? Je préférerais mille fois voir Orb puissante et libre même neutre et inactive dans la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne détruirais pas les efforts que des centaines de gens ont fait pour moi pour ton obstination enfantine. Mon but n'est pas la paix d'Orb ou la paix des PLANTs, c'est la paix tout court pour tout le monde. Je ne vois pas la situation du point de vue d'un seul pays. Un commandant se doit d'être objectif et de choisir la meilleure solution. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite vendetta personnelle contre l'Alliance malgré l'uniforme que tu as sur le dos. Il ne suffit pas de monter dans un MS et de dérouiller tout le monde pour gagner et imposer la paix. Si ça suffisait, j'aurais mis fin à cette guerre avant même qu'elle commence. M'engager ouvertement pour vous serait un suicide pour vous sur tout les plans maintenant et pour plus tard et ce serait du suicide pour moi. Trop de gens comptent sur moi pour que je permette ça. Quand je m'engage dans un combat, j'engage aussi les efforts de beaucoup de monde. Tu sais quoi, Siegel Clyne a tout fait pour me donner ma position actuelle et il est mort fusillé par les siens en me confiant tout ses espoirs pour l'avenir. Mon père est en prison et m'a interdis d'aller l'aider pour ne pas mettre ma position en danger et en me confiant la suite pendant que lui risque sa vie. Toi en tant que fille de ton père, n'oublie pas non plus que tu as tout un peuple à préserver et que tes décisions et tes impulsions vengeresses ne font que leur nuire. Alors cesse de faire l'enfant en colère et de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Prend tes responsabilités et fait ce qui doit l'être plutôt que de perdre ton temps et risquer le pire par manque de discernement et d'objectivité !

Il se tut ensuite, la main d'Asran sur son épaule et Birdy sur l'autre aidant à le calmer. Il y eut un long moment de silence, Cagali serrant les dents et baissant la tête. Kira finit par reporter son attention sur Uzumi, reprenant le visage fermé :

\- Le plus important maintenant monsieur, de mon avis, est de terminer l'évacuation puis de faire partir autant de monde que nous pourrons. On ne peut rien faire de plus pour Orb j'en ai peur.

\- Je suis d'accord et le commandement aussi. Nous sommes déjà entrain de faire les préparatifs nécessaires, dit-il. Il nous faut juste tenir jusqu'à demain midi environ pour terminer l'évacuation.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être évident au niveau matériel mais si vous avez un autre M1 a me confier, j'y retournerais en cas d'attaque, assura-t-il.

\- Je vais vous faire préparer une machine, répondit l'homme avec un signe de tête de remerciement.

\- Asran ? interrogea-t-il ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? questionna-t-il ensuite en regardant son ami qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Je reste avec toi et je suis prêt à te suivre tu le sais. Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il plus sérieusement en le faisant acquiescer.

\- Président, interpella alors Kira en se tournant vers le dirigeant, je sollicite votre permission pour que Asran reste ici un moment. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de sa présence et vous promet qu'il n'est d'aucun danger pour vous.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au pilote qui assura à son tour qu'il ne ferait rien contre eux et Uzumi accepta qu'il reste au vue de l'aide déjà apportée. La nuit étant tombée, Kira prit congé, expliquant qu'il aimerait aller préparer son nouveau M1 et essayer de dormir un peu avant qu'un nouveau combat ne soit déclenché, espérant que l'Alliance ne tenterait rien de nuit. Le président le salua d'un signe de tête et Kira conseilla à tout le monde de prendre du repos en vue d'une nouvelle offensive probablement dés le lever du soleil. Il ignora Cagali qui s'était mise à l'écart et quitta la pièce avec Asran sur les talons. Uzumi envoya Kisaka pour l'accompagner et donner des ordres pour qu'il obtienne une nouvelle machine. Le silence retomba dans la pièce après leur départ, tous s'observant sombrement.

\- Aussi pénible que cela soit, le Major a raison, remarqua Uzumi. Nous continuons les appels à la négociation mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir de ce côté et nous ne gagnerons pas en combat. Il nous faut protéger l'évacuation des civils puis évacuer autant de forces que possible. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. En attendant, allez prendre du repos, nous réglerons les derniers détails lorsque nous le pourrons.

Ce fut là dessus que tous se séparèrent, retournant à leur poste ou décidant d'aller manger et dormir si possible pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

À suivre...


	20. XX- Ne pas céder

x

Chapitre 20 :

Ne pas céder

Immédiatement après sa discussion avec les membres de l'Archangel, Cagali et le président d'Orb, Kira s'en alla avec Asran et Kisaka. Le colonel donna ses ordres pour qu'on lui procure un autre M1. Il partit alors vers les hangars avec Asran pour préparer sa machine et la régler à sa convenance, voulant être prêt à la moindre alerte. Il en profita pour discuter longuement avec son ami de la situation présente et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit Asran suivre son raisonnement. Visiblement, le jeune homme s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la violence et de la froideur de son père. Il confia aussi à l'Hirondelle avoir entendu beaucoup d'officiers de ZAFT douter eux aussi et beaucoup s'inquiéter pour leur héros hors radar peu après l'élection du nouveau Chancelier et leur confrontation à propos de Spit Break. Avec les arrestations des modérés, l'exécution de l'ancien Chancelier Clyne et l'arrestation du Général Lorenne, la raison ne faisait de secret pour aucun gradé. Tous savaient pourquoi l'Hirondelle se cachait, continuant pourtant d'agir à distance. Et Asran doutait sévèrement de son père, voyant bien que ce qu'il faisait ne mènerait qu'à une guerre totale. Après avoir vu Lacus et constaté les doutes de beaucoup au sein même de ZAFT, il ne prenait que plus conscience qu'il était peut-être temps de s'opposer fermement à son père. Il était plus que prêt à suivre Kira en qui il avait toute confiance.

Le M1 prêt, Kira emmena son ami vers l'appartement qui lui avait été prêté. Ils passèrent prendre à manger en chemin et bientôt, ils se retrouvaient à manger ensemble dans ses quartiers. Maintenant certain qu'ils étaient seuls, Kira aborda le sujet de Léonardi et Sophia. Il expliqua leur histoire à son ami, comment il l'avait appris en revenant sur la prise d'otage de Lacus, comment il avait mené l'enquête et comment il avait réglé la situation. Asran fut proprement horrifié et choqué d'apprendre cela, pâlissant en se disant qu'il avait failli tuer les deux jeunes gens piégés. Kira le rassura patiemment, lui expliquant que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il risque sa vie sur une hésitation. Il lui parla des motivations de Léonardi et Asran put se rassurer quand au fait de lui laisser le Freedom. Ils discutèrent longuement de la manière de gérer la situation maintenant mais aussi de la manière de l'expliquer plus tard. Kira trouva rapidement la solution et ils se mirent d'accord, Asran ayant totale confiance en lui. La discussion close, ils prirent du repos, ne sachant pas quand les combats reprendraient ni pour combien de temps.

Ce fut tôt au matin, bien avant que lever du soleil qu'ils se levèrent, allant se préparer à combattre alors que Kira annonçait au commandement que Asran aiderait sous couvert de sa mission de récupération du Freedom. En plus, personne ne savait que cette machine appartenait à ZAFT, les couvrant au moins pour un bon moment. Tout deux allèrent prendre place dans leur machine, le jeune Major expliquant au commandement d'Orb qu'au vu de son expérience des combats avec l'Alliance, l'offensive serait certainement relancée dés l'apparition du soleil, ce qui ne tarderait plus. Tous se préparèrent alors et comme annoncé par Kira, l'offensive reprit aussitôt le soleil levé sans même la moindre réponse aux demandes de négociation. L'Hirondelle fila au combat, suivit d'Asran alors que le Freedom, le Buster, le Strike et l'Archangel en faisaient de même comme les forces d'Orb. Kira commença par se charger de la côte, ne pouvant décoller du sol ou aller dans l'eau avec le M1. Asran et Léonardi se retrouvèrent à affronter les trois prototypes de l'Alliance quand le Strike et le Buster se tournaient vers les Strike Dagger ennemis. Avec l'accord des généraux, l'Hirondelle se chargea d'organiser les MS d'Orb, leur donnant quelques conseils de mouvement et de positionnement, de stratégie et de manœuvre. Lui même était déjà complètement lancé dans le combat, impressionnant une nouvelle fois tout le monde. Il se battait comme un diable et pourtant, il parvenait à garder une vision du champs de bataille tout entier et même à commander et à conseiller les autres tout en se battant. C'était extraordinaire, tous se demandant où il trouvait la concentration pour gérer tant de tâches à la fois si vite et surtout si bien. Son expérience ne faisait de secret pour personne, impossible à réfuter.

Si les trois prototypes de l'Alliance affrontèrent d'abord le Justice et le Freedom pendant un bon moment, ils foncèrent d'un bloc sur Kira lorsqu'ils eurent visiblement compris qu'il s'agissait du pilote de M1 qui leur avait tenu tête. Ils fusèrent sur lui avec une telle rage que l'Hirondelle fut certain qu'ils avaient été vexé qu'il leur ait résisté la veille, voulant clairement l'abattre. Seulement, le M1 n'était toujours pas à la hauteur des prototypes, bien moins performant et bien moins résistant. L'assaut combiné des trois machines, rapide et soudain fut bien difficile à contrer. Il y parvint pourtant là où n'importe quel autre pilote serait mort sur le champs. Il réussit à s'extirper de là en sautant mais l'explosion des tirs multiples envoyés vers lui souffla sa machine, l'envoyant s'écraser et rouler au sol, malmenant Kira qui fut rudement secoué dans son cockpit.

Ce fut certain d'hériter de magnifiques hématomes qu'il réagit pourtant sur le champs pour redresser son M1, les trois prototypes lui fonçant déjà dessus. Il voyait déjà Asran et Léonardi qui fonçaient pour les rejoindre mais tout était allé si vite qu'ils n'en n'auraient pas le temps. Kira jura devant le manque de maniabilité et de rapidité du M1. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de le remettre debout à temps, la chose impossible. Il se positionna du mieux qu'il put avant de tirer sur ses trois assaillants arrivants sur lui. Par ses tirs, il parvint à faire dévier la machine bleue mais il ne put repousser les deux autres. Allongé sur le dos et juste légèrement redressé, il leva les bras pour bloquer la faux du prototype vert arrivant par un côté et qui visait son cockpit. Il ramena en même temps ses jambes vers sa poitrine avant de les déplier brutalement, infligeant un violent coup dans le corps de la machine noire arrivant sur lui. Elle fut repoussée alors que les bras de sa machine explosaient, cédant à la faux de son ennemi. Il eut juste le temps de faire rouler sa machine pour éviter que l'arme ne l'atteigne directement et n'éventre son cockpit bien qu'elle parvint à entailler profondément son flanc. Seulement, le prototype bleu était finalement arrivé à son tour et ce fut encore une fois avec une extrême justesse et une habilité jamais vue que Kira parvint à esquiver les tirs combinés des trois énormes canons de son ennemi.

Cependant, s'il parvint à faire en sorte de préserver son cockpit, sa machine prit énormément de dégâts, une jambe explosant, prise dans les tirs qui auraient pu faire sauter un vaisseau comme l'Archangel. Le M1 fut une nouvelle fois soufflé brutalement partant s'écraser dans un bâtiment. Ce fut avec ironie que Kira se dit qu'il avait vraiment dû les vexer la veille alors que cette fois, les trois pilotes travaillaient ensemble immédiatement pour le mettre en pièce. Avec l'Epsilon, il aurait pu gérer mais avec le M1, il n'était pas de taille et cela s'en ressentit largement alors qu'il s'écrasait et ce fut avant même le choc que son esprit comprit que sa machine était hors service. Il se cogna violemment dans son cockpit lorsqu'il s'encastra dans la construction de béton armé. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et leva ses bras devant lui en un réflexe lorsqu'il vit son tableau de bord fumer et grésiller. Une seconde plus tard, plusieurs parties de sa cabine sautaient, avec peu de violence heureusement. Cela fut pourtant assez pour projeter des débris qui se plantèrent sans ménagement dans sa chaire, certains l'entaillant simplement au passage. Son réflexe de protection lui permit au moins de préserver ses points vitaux mais ses bras, ses jambes, ses flancs et ses épaules ne furent pas épargnés.

Il n'y fit pourtant pas attention. Aussitôt les explosions passées, il attrapa Birdy et activa la commande d'éjection d'urgence. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'éjectait avec son siège, le M1 sautant juste après, le soufflant de nouveau. Il fut envoyé dans les air et un parachute se déploya pour lui permettre de rejoindre le sol doucement. Tout cela l'indifférait pourtant alors que ses trois ennemis étaient toujours là et semblaient bien décidés à l'achever. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois, Asran et Léonardi avaient eu le temps d'arriver et ce fut avec une véritable furie qu'ils repoussèrent les trois prototypes alors que le Buster accourait aussi. Sophia vint accroupir son MS autour de lui désormais au sol pour le protéger et Kira ordonna à Alfy par son oreillette de rétablir ses communications avec eux via l'Epsilon. Il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'inquiétude, tous lui demandant s'il allait bien et ce fut lui qui les réveilla sèchement, leur rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'ils avaient autre choses à faire que de s'inquiéter pour une seule personne. Malgré sa situation, il continua à donner ses conseils, observant le champs de bataille, impressionnant tout ceux qui l'écoutaient, autrement dit, toutes les unités et commandement du côté d'Orb. Ce fut sans vraiment lui laisser le choix que Sophia cueillit le siège où il était toujours dans les mains du Buster, l'y enfermant pour le protéger en décrétant qu'elle le ramenait en lieu sûr, tous approuvant alors que le Justice et le Freedom couvraient sa retraite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le déposait près du Ministère de la défense où était installé le centre de commandement et plusieurs soldats étaient là pour l'attendre. Ils vinrent l'aider à détacher son harnais bloqué alors qu'il ordonnait à Sophia de retourner aider les autres, ce qu'elle fit sur le champs. Lorsqu'il fut dégagé et constatant qu'il était blessé, sa petite escorte voulu le mener à l'infirmerie mais il refusa sec, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de répliquer pour plutôt se diriger à grand pas vers le centre de commandement, sachant qu'il n'avait rien de grave et que ça pouvait attendre. Aussi, il en surprit plus d'un lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où se trouvaient Uzumi, Kisaka, Cagali ainsi que plusieurs officiers et conseillers d'Orb entourés des soldats transmettant ordres et informations assis derrière leurs ordinateurs. Plusieurs grands écrans de contrôle trônaient sur les mûrs, illustrant la situation alors qu'un plan stratégique sous forme de table trônait au centre de la pièce. Tous le regardèrent entrer écarquillant les yeux en le trouvant entaillé de partout, ses plaies saignant doucement alors qu'il avait de nombreux éclats encore plantés dans son corps. Sa combinaison était brûlée en de nombreux endroits mais elle semblait avoir tenu le choc face au flammes bien mieux que face aux projections de débris tranchants. Le jeune homme se tenait pourtant bien droit, l'air indifférent à son état. Lorsqu'il retira son casque, on put voir des bleus apparaissant déjà sur sa pommette et sa mâchoire.

Tous avaient vu l'assaut qu'il venait de subir et comment il s'était terminé. Que l'Hirondelle ait survécu était déjà un miracle alors qu'il était probablement le seul pilote à pouvoir se sortir de pareil traquenard visiblement organisé pour lui. Tous avaient été soulagés lorsqu'il avait repris ses conseils et rappelé tout le monde à l'ordre comme si de rien n'était, rassurés lorsque le Buster l'avait pris pour le ramener. Ils avaient alors pensé qu'il était indemne mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas et tous furent inquiets. Kira lui, ne s'arrêta pourtant pas une seconde sur ses blessures, s'avançant vers le plan stratégique en observant très attentivement toutes les données de combats :

\- Veuillez m'excuser président, dit-il sans lâcher les écrans des yeux, je n'aurais pas été très utile cette fois.

\- Bon sang Major allez vous faire soigner, pria l'homme visiblement angoissé à son sujet.

\- On verra ça plus tard, trancha-t-il, je n'ai rien de grave rassurez vous. C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. Il y a plus urgent. Il faut regrouper les MS par trio, le front nord est faible, il faut envoyer des unités. Demandez à vos navires et à l'Archangel d'attaquer les transporteurs avant les navires d'assaut. Si nous détruisons suffisamment de transporteurs, ils seront forcés de cesser le combat parce qu'ils ne pourront pas ravitailler correctement leurs MS. Cela nous laissera un répit le temps qu'ils réparent ou attendent des renforts de remplacement. Utilisez vos batteries, vos tanks, vos unités fixes de la côte et vos propres navires d'assaut pour viser ceux de l'Alliance. Ce gros navire transporteurs à l'arrière doit être leur navire amiral, c'est de là que viennent les prototypes. Il faudrait envoyer une unité avec le Strike et quelques avions pour tenter une attaque sur lui. Dîtes leur de partir en haute altitude et de leur tomber dessus par derrière.

Il poursuivit ainsi, surprenant toute la pièce alors qu'il se contrefichait plus que visiblement de ses blessures pour continuer à scruter le combat et à réagir en temps réel sans se plaindre une seul seconde. Au plus ils le voyaient évoluer, au plus l'Hirondelle impressionnait tout le monde. Lorsqu'on le voyait arriver avec son jeune âge et son visage d'ange souriant, jamais on ne pouvait s'attendre à ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'on l'entendait parler et qu'on le regardait agir, se battre, commander, conseiller, on comprenait pourquoi il était un tel héros pour tant de monde, pourquoi il était tant aimé de son armé, pourquoi tant de monde plaçait ses espoirs en lui et en sa force. Kira Lorenne était un jeune homme remarquable et déterminé qui n'était pas prêt de céder et cela se sentait nettement. Les combats n'attendant pas leur débat, tous se reprirent pour se remettre au travail, Kira discutant des manœuvres avec les chefs militaires, aidant autant qu'il pouvait. Il analysait la situation à une vitesse effarante et avec beaucoup de justesse. Il demandait des informations aux opérateurs si vite et en tel quantité que tous avaient du mal à suivre. Pourtant, lui n'était jamais perdu, semblant entendre toutes les réponses même lorsque plusieurs parlaient en même temps. Encore une fois, il démontrait son habitude de la frénésie des combats et cela en était terriblement triste pour Uzumi qui n'aurait jamais aimé voir sa fille du même âge aussi rodé à la guerre que l'était l'Hirondelle. Kira était d'un calme olympiens, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait et mettant toute son expérience à leur service.

Le combat dura encore un long moment avant de cesser de nouveau brusquement lorsque les trois prototypes se replièrent soudainement, certainement à cour d'énergie selon Kira. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la fin de l'effervescence dans la salle alors que l'on regroupait les survivants et que l'on faisait le bilan de la bataille. Ce fut avec un soulagement sans borne qu'ils accueillirent la nouvelle de la fin de l'évacuation civile. Finalement, tout s'était bien passé de ce côté et ils étaient au moins parvenus à protéger la population malgré quelques pertes. La suite était donc évidente et Uzumi échangea un long regard avec l'Hirondelle, sachant qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps comment cela se terminerait. Le président ne tarda alors à pas à lancer ses ordres pour faire évacuer la plus grosse partie de ses soldats qui rejoindraient les civils. Il ordonna également qu'on prépare l'Archangel pour le faire décoller vers l'espace avec un autre vaisseau d'Orb qui pouvait être prêt à temps, le Kusanagi. Tout en place, ses consignes données, il s'approcha de l'Hirondelle désormais bien pâle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas été soigné. Suivit de Cagali et de Kisaka, il entraîna le jeune homme vers une salle de réunion vide un peu plus loin, faisant appeler un médecin. Il ne laissa pas le choix au jeune coordinateur, le faisant asseoir sur une chaise et lui servant un verre d'eau qui fut accepté avec gratitude.

Ce fut dans un silence un peu lourd que les trois autres le regardèrent boire, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas été loin de voir l'Hirondelle de Junius mourir aujourd'hui. Ce fut la porte s'ouvrant brusquement qui les réveilla, Asran déboulant comme un diable, accourant vers son ami l'air horrifié lorsqu'il vit ses blessures.

\- Bon sang Kira, il faut que vois un médecin tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les membres de l'Archangel arrivaient derrière lui.

Léonardi accourut à son tour en voyant les dégâts, personne n'ayant réalisé sur le moment en combat que le jeune homme avait été blessé. Kisaka assura qu'un médecin avait été appelé et Kira tenta lui même de les rassurer de son habituel sourire. Le soignant ne tarda pas à arriver et on ferma derrière lui. Ce fut en silence qu'il examina le jeune homme, retirant certains éclats de son corps sans que Kira ne se plaigne une seconde. Pourtant, tous savaient que c'était douloureux, très douloureux même alors que ses plaies saignaient plus ou moins. Une fois les débris gênants retirés, le médecin commença à ouvrir sa combinaison, Asran venant vite s'en charger en connaissant l'équipement de ZAFT. Il l'ouvrit donc délicatement et aida son ami à retirer ses bras de ses manches pour libérer tout le haut de son corps. Le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous était déjà taché de sang à plusieurs endroits sur les bras, les épaules et les flancs, tous se tendant en le voyant. Kira fut rapidement débarrassé du vêtement et le médecin se mit au travail après un léger temps d'arrêt. Parce qu'en effet, voir Kira torse nu faisait réaliser à quel point la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné. Il était mince, très mince bien que finement musclé. En plus des entailles et blessures qu'ils avaient déjà devinés, un énorme hématome couvrait ses côtes à droite, de nombreux autres un peu partout. Mais le plus choquant était les cicatrices qu'il arborait. Il y en avait plusieurs de parfaitement visibles. Entre celles récoltées après la Saint Valentin Sanglante malgré les excellents soins, celle de l'attentat de Victoria qui avait laissé une magnifique et large marque de balle de part et d'autre de son épaule et celles du sauvetage de Lacus, il commençait à les accumuler. Malgré les très bons soins d'aujourd'hui, certaines plaies ne pouvaient être entièrement effacées. Ce fut à cet instant que tous réalisèrent, Asran inclus, à quel point il s'était déjà donné et le nombre de fois où il avait déjà frôlé la mort comme aujourd'hui.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, pria le jeune homme avec un sourire las. Je suis un soldat, pas un figurant et nous sommes en guerre. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que vous voyez là. Moi j'ai la chance d'être en vie, remarqua-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave n'est-ce pas ? demanda Asran au médecin qui continuait son travail.

\- Non ça va, répondit-il en soulageant tout le monde. Aucun point important n'a été touché, ni d'artère ou autre. Ça va faire mal un moment et il va falloir vous ménager pour ne pas faire sauter les nombreux point de sutures que je vais vous faire mais ça ira. Vos côtes n'ont pas l'air cassées mais je ne doute pas du fait qu'elles doivent être fêlées et il n'y en n'a pas qu'une. Il faudra passer une radio pour s'en assurer. Je ne trouve rien de cassé et pas de dégâts internes a priori. Est-ce que vous avez mal au ventre ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- La tête ? demanda le médecin en observant les bleus sur son visage. Des nausées ? Des étourdissement ?

\- J'ai un peu mal au crâne mais c'est léger. C'est plus la nuque et mon dos le problème, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

L'homme se concentra immédiatement là dessus, optant bientôt pour une bonne entorse des cervicales et certainement des déchirures musculaires dans le dos suite aux chocs répétés qu'il avait subi dans son MS, la chose courante chez des pilotes malmenés moins qu'il ne l'avait été. Il se refusa pourtant à trop manipuler l'adolescent, le priant avec insistance de bien vouloir venir passer des radios pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de dégât sérieux sur sa colonne vertébrale. Asran dû s'en mêler pour qu'il accepte mais il refusa de partir avant qu'ils n'aient discuté de la situation, demandant au médecin de déjà soigner ses plaies et ce qu'il pouvait. L'homme approuva à regret en voyant qu'il ne céderait pas, le priant pourtant de ne pas trop bouger et lui imposant une minerve pour protéger sa nuque. Voyant les regards inquiet de tous, il se laissa faire.

\- Si la moitié de ce qu'on m'a dit des chocs que vous avez pris est vrai, intervint le médecin visiblement préoccupé, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Les coordinateurs sont vraiment très résistants, remarqua-t-il l'air admiratif.

\- Pourquoi dîtes vous ça ? demanda Cagali.

\- Parce qu'à sa place mademoiselle, votre colonne vertébrale ne serait plus que pâte à modeler et vous ne seriez probablement plus de ce monde parce que votre nuque n'aurait jamais résisté au choc, dit-il en les angoissant un peu plus au sujet de l'adolescent.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'en étant abattu ou touché par ses ennemis qu'un pilote de MS ou tout autre pilote tout court peut être blessé ou tué. Les chocs de crash ou de collisions, les G, les souffles d'explosions trop proches ou les dégâts internes au cockpit à cause de dommages de combat font autant de morts et de blessés, expliqua Asran.

\- Dans l'espace, l'effet est amoindri de beaucoup, poursuivit Mu, dans l'air aussi bien que moins mais sur terre avec la gravité, même le pire carambolage de voiture dans lequel vous pourriez être prit est encore loin du choc qu'il a subi tout à l'heure et ça fait beaucoup de dégâts sur le corps d'un pilote.

\- Il y en a qui finissent paralysés ou touchés à vie à cause de chocs trop violents qui ont endommagé leur dos ou leur nuque, termina Asran. Il faut vraiment que tu passes ces radios Kira, supplia-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Après, répondit-il calmement. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu oublié ce genre de problème, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sophia.

\- Et bien j'ai passé une bonne partie des combats dans l'espace et comme l'a dit le commandant, en apesanteur, l'effet est amoindri et je n'ai jamais eu que de très grosses courbatures au pire. Quand je suis venu sur Terre, j'avais le Draco et le Draco n'est pas du tout au même niveau que n'importe quel autre MS sur la sécurité du pilote. Les MS ont été développé si vite pour la guerre ces dernières années que l'on a privilégié la performance avant tout. La sécurité des pilotes est désastreuse et ce n'est pas la priorité des ingénieurs des armées on dirait. Moi, j'ai beaucoup de chance de ce côté là. C'est une équipe d'ingénieurs privée qui a conçu et construit le Draco et son petit-frère l'Epsilon que je pilote maintenant. Et eux, ils ont fait de ma sécurité une priorité. Mon cockpit est renforcé et étudié pour absorber au maximum les chocs. Je ne trouverais jamais rien de plus confortable que mon siège de pilotage qui a été fait tout spécialement pour moi et qui soutient et cale mon corps à la perfection. Je dispose de tout un tas d'équipement de sécurité pour me protéger des chocs, des souffles, des crash ou même des explosions internes au cockpit. Même ma combinaison est étudiée pour ça et c'est pour ça qu'elle a plutôt bien résisté. Mes ingénieurs y mettent un point d'honneur et ont été très efficaces alors même en faisant le pire des casse-cou sur Terre, je n'ai jamais eu que quelques courbatures lors des plus violents combats. Votre M1 m'a rappelé qu'il faut que je demande une augmentation de mes ingénieurs et que je leur paye un resto en rentrant, dit-il en les amusant un peu.

Pour lui et son équipe, la sécurité à bord des MS ou des vaisseaux était une priorité et son escadron en bénéficiait largement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à ses supérieurs lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre pour que ZAFT fasse quelque chose pour ses pilotes. Ça faisait quand même très mal et il avait l'impression qu'un MS l'avait écrasé tellement son dos et sa nuque étaient douloureux. Piloter allait être pénible un moment.

\- Bon, cela mis à part, soupira-t-il en laissant le médecin le soigner. La suite des événements ? L'Alliance relancera l'attaque aussitôt le ravitaillement fait. Nous n'avons que quelques heures devant nous.

\- L'évacuation est terminée, posa alors le président. On rassemble toute nos forces sur le site du Mass Driver à Kaguya. Une partie de nos forces évacuent discrètement en suivant les civils. J'ai fait ordonner que l'on prépare l'Archangel et l'un de nos vaisseaux au décollage spatial, annonça-t-il. Vous devez partir, dit-il en regardant les membres de l'Archangel. Ce combat est perdu et nous le savons. Il nous faut sauver ce que nous pouvons maintenant. Nous aurons au moins la fierté de n'avoir rien cédé et conservé notre position en faveur de l'entente et de la paix contre ces gens que sont Muruta Azarel ou Patrick Zala. Je crois que c'était là la meilleure chose que nous pouvions faire et le signal le plus fort que nous pouvions envoyer au reste du monde. Nous pourrons conserver notre espoir même en perdant Orb aujourd'hui, dit-il avec sérénité en regardant sa fille.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, observant Kira qui planta ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Le monde va se retrouver scindé en deux camps distincts maintenant, posa-t-il. Deux extrêmes. Mais je crois sincèrement que l'on peut encore éviter le pire tant qu'il y aura des gens pour porter l'espoir et ouvrir la voie vers un avenir meilleur, dit-il en faisant sourire doucement le Major qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Cela va être long et difficile, dit-il en balayant les présents du regard, mais vous savez que c'est nécessaire.

Certain échangèrent des regards à la fois apeurés, appréhensifs mais aussi déterminés, Kira désormais certain que leur choix à tous étaient fermement fait.

\- Nous devons garder la foi n'est-ce pas, remarqua Murrue avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, acquiesça Uzumi. Vous devez partir au plus vite. Major, je suis sincèrement navré mais je crains désormais qu'il n'y ait plus que vous qui fassiez le poids faces aux gouvernements, aux politiques et aux militaires pour représenter nos idées aux yeux de tous officiellement, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Vous portez déjà beaucoup et je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir vous être d'aucun soutient.

\- Vous l'avez été merveilleusement, répondit Kira. Je suis sincèrement navré de la tournure qu'on prit les choses mais soyez assuré monsieur, que quoi qu'il se passe, je ne céderais jamais comme Orb n'a pas cédé, assura-t-il avec un profond sérieux qui fit sourire le président lui donnant un signe de tête.

\- Commandant Ramius, interpella-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle. Voulez vous bien prendre le Major et son MS à votre bord je vous prie ? Il ne doit pas rester ici.

\- Si cela lui convient, il est le bienvenu à bord de l'Archangel, dit-elle en le regardant.

Il acquiesça doucement, la remerciant avec sincérité.

\- Major, allez vous faire soigner pendant que l'on termine les préparatifs puis rejoignez l'Archangel, pria le président. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous avons du travail.

Tous se remirent en marche, Asran restant alors qu'il était bien décidé à s'assurer que son ami n'avait rien de grave et qu'il serait bien soigné. Léonardi et Sophia voulurent l'accompagner aussi mais Kira les envoya aider aux préparatifs. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux pilotes de ZAFT le médecin, le président et sa fille qui avait l'air très inquiète et dévastée. Ce qui était largement compréhensible. Kira resta assis le temps qu'on amène un fauteuil roulant, le médecin refusant catégoriquement qu'il marche ou qu'il bouge trop le temps qu'il soit certain que son dos et sa nuque n'avaient rien de sérieux. Fatigué et avouant en lui même qu'il avait vraiment mal, l'Hirondelle coopéra, observant Uzumi qui en faisait de même avec sa fille, posant une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Kira et celui-ci sut immédiatement qu'il se reposait la question de révéler la vérité à Cagali sur leur lien. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il respecterait son choix, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. La fauteuil fut amené et le Major eu toutes les peines du monde à venir s'y asseoir. L'adrénaline du combat retombant et ses muscles refroidissant, il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait vraiment pris de rudes chocs dans ce M1, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus que des dégâts musculaires. Il fut conduit à l'infirmerie où on lui retira ce qui restait de sa combinaison, Asran ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, très inquiet malgré les sourires rassurants de l'Hirondelle.

Dés qu'il fut installé sur la table de soin, des infirmiers vinrent se charger de terminer de suturer les blessures qui avaient besoin de l'être, nettoyant et pansant chacune d'entre elle alors que le médecin préparait les radios qu'on lui fit passer entre temps. Asran n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrer les dents en découvrant Kira couvert de bleus et d'entailles, regardant les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il arborait déjà comme sa trop grande minceur. Il fallait vraiment que cette guerre s'arrête ou son frère de cœur allait y rester. Le verdict tomba finalement : sept côtes fêlées, entorse cervicale sans gravité heureusement, nombreuses plaies et hématomes et des dégâts musculaires, tendineux et ligamentaires au dos encore une fois sans drame heureusement. Le médecin lui fit mettre une minerve, lui conseillant de la garder quelques jours. Il lui donna aussi des anti-inflammatoires et des antidouleurs puissants, expliquant qu'il aurait mal un bon moment et qu'il aurait besoin de massages et de rééducation pour se remettre complètement. Il devait éviter tout choc autant que possible et se reposer. Le jeune homme soupira, se demandant s'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était de se rendre compte que son dos était dans un état tel qu'il ne pourrait piloter à pleine capacité avant un moment, espérant que ça ne lui jouerait pas de tour. Les soins terminés, il passa une tenue qu'on lui avait amené, ramassant sa combinaison en lambeaux avant de se remettre en route, Birdy sur l'épaule et Asran prêt de lui, veillant.

Ils rejoignirent lentement l'Archangel, Kira incapable de marcher rapidement et lorsqu'ils atteignirent les hangars, un autre problème se posa. Les préparatifs étaient presque finis, l'Archangel désormais équipé de booster pour pouvoir décoller. Ne restait plus qu'à charger l'Epsilon autour duquel ils retrouvèrent Léonardi, Sophia, Murrue et Mu.

\- Je m'en charge, annonça Kira simplement.

\- Kira, intervint Asran. Le médecin a dit repos et pas de pilotage, ton dos est dans un sale état. Je peux le charger si tu veux.

L'Hirondelle ricana, les surprenant et il leur fit signe de venir avec lui jusqu'à son cockpit. Tous s'inquiétèrent de le voir grimacer de douleur régulièrement mais personne ne fit de remarque. Arrivé à destination, Kira demanda à Alfy par son oreillette d'ouvrir son MS et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

\- Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs les pilotes, s'amusa l'Hirondelle, jetez un coup d'œil là dedans et dîtes moi s'il y en a un qui se sent capable de piloter l'Epsilon même juste pour l'embarquer dans l'Archangel ? pria-t-il.

Perplexe, Asran, Sophia, Léonardi et Mu allèrent voir, intérieurement ravis de pouvoir regarder un instant le cockpit de cette machine. Et ce fut le dernier qui exprima la pensée générale :

\- Bon sang ! Comment faîtes vous pour vous y retrouver dans toutes ces commandes ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant et en se tournant vers lui. Ce truc n'a rien à voir avec les autres MS que j'ai vu !

\- Il a raison, souffla Asran ahuri, comment tu fais pour piloter un truc pareil ? C'est d'une complexité extrême. Je n'y comprend rien du tout.

\- Le Draco et l'Espilon sont des œuvres de complexités extrêmement difficiles à piloter et au nombre de commandes et de réglages immense. Ce sont des bijoux de précision et ils sont remarquables mais les piloter n'est pas à la porté de n'importe qui. Ils ont été fait selon moi et tous s'accordent pour dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir le piloter même pour des manœuvres de bases. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut le faire à ma place et on n'a pas l'équipement ici pour le déplacer autrement. Je vais le charger, on n'a pas le choix.

Admettant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, Asran et Léonardi l'aidèrent à s'asseoir au dans son siège de pilotage. Si s'y installer fut douloureux alors qu'entrer dans le cockpit demandait un peu de mouvement, Kira se demanda s'il n'allait pas rester là pour les prochains jours une fois assis, son merveilleux siège soulageant son dos qu'il maintenait à la perfection. Personne ne manqua d'ailleurs sa détente et son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut installé, s'intéressant un moment à son siège qui était plus que visiblement fait sur mesure. Il épousait le corps du jeune homme à la perfection et on ne pouvait pas manquer le fait qu'il semblait parfaitement calé contrairement aux habituels sièges plutôt rudimentaires et inconfortables des MS.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'invite mes ingénieurs au resto, remarqua-t-il en les faisant sourire.

Il leur demanda ensuite de reculer et de demander qu'on lui ouvre l'Archangel. Tous s'en allèrent lorsqu'il ferma son cockpit, rejoignant le vaisseau rapidement et gagnant ses hangars. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir entrer l'Epsilon, le MS splendide et très impressionnant que tout les présents s'arrêtèrent pour regarder passer, les ingénieurs et mécaniciens de l'Archangel admiratifs. Le grand MS fut bientôt bien stationné à sa place dans le hangar, arrimé et fixé solidement. Ils rejoignirent alors l'entrée du cockpit et Kira eut bien besoin d'aide pour en sortir, sa grimace de douleur nettement visible. Il en profita néanmoins pour récupérer son uniforme au passage avant de demander à Alfy de verrouiller sa machine, celle-ci bientôt entourée de son champs de force.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en regardant les autres surpris par cela, mais personne ne touchera ou ne s'approchera de ma machine, posa-t-il fermement.

Personne ne fit de remarque comprenant et Murrue demanda à Léonardi et Sophia de lui montrer où il pouvait se changer avant de le conduire à la passerelle, assurant qu'il y avait sa place s'il le désirait. Agréablement surpris de la désormais grande sympathie que l'équipage de ce vaisseau lui témoignait malgré son uniforme, Kira la remercia avec un grand sourire. Il partit donc avec les trois jeune gens de son âge, passant se changer et revêtir son uniforme dans lequel il se sentait plus à l'aise avant de rejoindre la passerelle. Lorsqu'il fut bien installé dans un siège, Asran se planta devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier être très inquiet pour son meilleur ami et au delà de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux en ce moment, sa priorité était de le protéger et de le mettre en sécurité avant tout le reste. Il savait à quel point Kira était important, pour les PLANTs, pour ZAFT, pour la paix, pour lui et bon sang c'était bien pour aider et protéger l'Hirondelle de Junius qu'il s'était engagé. Présentement, Kira ne pouvait pas se battre ni se protéger lui même et il se faisait donc devoir de le faire pour lui, bien décidé à être enfin une aide véritable pour son ami. Et pour cela il était prêt à beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, tu écoutes attentivement, dit-il avec gravité. Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fait aucun effort, n'essaye même pas de tenter de venir nous aider au combat, on va gérer, ensemble, dit-il en regardant Léonardi qui acquiesça. Toi tu restes là sans bouger et tu te contentes d'analyses et de conseils stratégiques. Tu ne t'agites pas et pas d'idioties. Tu t'attaches bien pour le décollage et surtout tu restes assis. C'est clair ?

\- Oui maman, s'amusa-t-il en faisant rire tout les présents.

\- Bien, approuva Asran avec le sourire. Ça va bien se passer, assura-t-il, et quand on sera dans l'espace, tu pourras te reposer, dit-il cette fois visiblement inquiet pour lui.

Kira lui sourit et ce ne fut qu'une fois sûr qu'il était bien installé et qu'il ne bougerait pas que les trois pilotes s'en allèrent pour se préparer au départ. Sophia demanda pourtant aux soldats présents sur la passerelle de veiller sur lui au cas où. Aucun ne rechigna. Depuis le temps maintenant qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de côtoyer l'Hirondelle et de le connaître un peu, l'ayant vu à l'œuvre, tous avaient de la sympathie ou au moins du respect pour lui. Aucun ne pouvait voir en lui un ennemi alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne l'était pas. Ils acquiescèrent donc, regardant à distance le jeune Major appuyer sa tête à son dossier, fermer les yeux et soupirer d'une fatigue palpable. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il voit arriver les derniers membres de la passerelle avec Mu et Murrue, tout deux s'assurant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien avec une sollicitude qui le toucha. On fit le tour de la situation et Kira suivit attentivement. Un ingénieur d'Orb les contacta ensuite pour expliquer comment gérer le décollage vers l'espace en se servant des booster qu'on leur avait ajouté et de leur canon pour faciliter la manœuvre. Kira n'eut aucun mal à saisir le processus, décidé à le surveiller alors que l'erreur n'était pas permise. C'était à se demander ce qu'avait fait Morgenroete dans la conception de ce vaisseau qui aurait bien du mal à quitter la Terre. C'était à croire qu'il était fait pour ne rester que dans l'espace.

Tout fut bientôt en ordre, Asran et Léonardi prêt à se charger de leur protection alors que seuls leurs machines pouvaient supporter seules une sortie d'atmosphère. On annonça bientôt que le Kusanagi, le vaisseau d'Orb était prêt, comme eux et ce fut alors qu'ils déclenchaient les dernières procédures que l'alarme d'attaque raisonna, annonçant une nouvelle offensive des forces terriennes, tendant tout le monde qui s'affaira davantage. Kira fut extrêmement tendu lui aussi, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, conscient de ce qui allait se passer dés qu'ils auraient décollé. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, se sentant impuissant. Il était réduit à un rôle de simple conseiller cette fois et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Ordre fut donné à l'Archangel de partir sans plus attendre et le Freedom et le Justice décollèrent pour les couvrir. Kira écouta le Commandant Ramius donner ses ordres, la dame semblant parfaitement à sa place dans son siège. Ils s'élevèrent et le canon principal fut sorti. L'Archangel fut positionné le nez vers l'espace et Murrue ordonna le tir, la salve particulière du canon à positron leur ouvrant une véritable autoroute. Les propulseurs furent poussés à fond et le vaisseau fila vers l'espace, tous s'accrochant, rudement secoués par la manœuvre. Kira serra les dents et crispa ses mains sur ses accoudoirs, se forçant à se concentrer pour suivre ce qu'il se passait sur les écrans. L'Archangel décolla sans problème et le Kusanagi suivit, protégé par le Freedom et le Justice s'y accrochant de justesse pour décoller avec lui.

Si Kira fut soulagé, il dirigea ensuite toute ses pensées vers Orb et ceux qui y étaient restés, envoyant tout ses vœux de paix à Uzumi qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié. L'homme restait derrière avec ses plus fidèles conseillers, déterminés à ce que son pays ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'Alliance. Une seconde plus tard, une gigantesque autodestruction était déclenchée, emportant avec elle Orb, anéantissant Morgenroete, le Mass Driver et tout ce que l'Alliance avait convoité, rendant quasi inutile cette victoire. Orb fut avalé dans les flammes sous les regards et les silences lourds, choqués et tristes de tous. Kira ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelque larmes. Malgré qu'il savait depuis longtemps que ça finirait ainsi, malgré qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, cela était quand même une horreur et un immense gâchis. Avec Orb tombait la dernière nation neutre et comme Uzumi l'avait dit, il ne restait plus que lui en personnage de poids influent et crédible pour tous pour porter leurs espoirs. Tout les autres étaient discrédités, enfermés, réduit au silence ou avaient cédé. Il ne restait plus que lui et il sentit plus que jamais le poids sur ses épaules. Il était pourtant hors de question d'échouer ou d'abandonner, pas après de tels sacrifices. Siegel était mort et Uzumi brûlait avec sa nation. Deux hommes qui pourtant auraient dû être les plus grands dirigeants de ce monde à ses yeux, et ils l'étaient pour lui. Il se jura de ne pas laisser leurs sacrifices être vain, plus que jamais décidé à gagner son combat coûte que coûte, sachant qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait bien du monde autour de lui pour l'aider. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il consacra toute ses pensées à saluer le geste d'Uzumi et de ses conseillers, priant pour qu'ils trouvent la paix comme ils le méritaient.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'ils soient finalement en orbite de la Terre et en sécurité, la zone dégagée et sécurisée par leurs MS qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir pour les protéger au cas où. Tout s'étaient fait dans un silence lourd depuis le décollage, tous sachant désormais que là en bas, Orb était détruite. Kira resta sagement sur son siège sur la passerelle de l'Archangel, encaissant le décollage brutal qui n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour son corps. S'il n'en n'avait rien montré, il se retrouvait incapable du moindre geste maintenant et il serrait les dents. Il louait pourtant l'apesanteur qui le soulageait un peu. Il se concentra pourtant sur la situation alors que Mu était partis pour sortir avec le Strike et les entourer en garde avec les autres MS. Ce fut avec grande attention qu'ils s'assurèrent d'être en sécurité avant de souffler un peu. La communication avec le Kusanagi fut établie et on lança sans tarder le déploiement de ce vaisseau. Le Kusanagi était en effet un assemblage de plusieurs compartiments indépendant reliés ensemble. Le vaisseau avait été lancé dans une certaine configuration pour faciliter le décollage et il fallait maintenant le ré-assembler correctement pour qu'il puisse vraiment déployer ses capacités. On débuta donc les manœuvres, les MS les guidant à vue de l'extérieur et protégeant les vaisseaux au cas où. Il faudrait plus d'une journée pour terminer et si tous devaient se tenir en alerte, on instaura des tours de garde pour que les équipages puisse se reposer, éreintés par les derniers événements.

Ce ne fut que très tard, une fois tout en place que Kira quitta la passerelle, cachant avec mal sa difficulté à bouger et sa douleur. L'apesanteur aida cependant beaucoup et il parvint finalement à rejoindre l'Epsilon sans trop de problème, l'ouvrant pour s'y installer ensuite. Il referma son cockpit avant d'activer en partie sa machine saluant Alfy qui en faisait de même.

_\- Votre scan biologique indique de nombreuses lésions corporelles Major, _remarqua l'IA.

Kira sourit, constatant une nouvelle fois le parfait fonctionnement de son nouvel engin. Toujours dans un soucis de sécurité du pilote, on avait installé un système permettant de scanner son corps, de détecter les blessures et d'estimer leur gravité au cas où. Kira n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il pouvait éviter toute blessure même avec l'Epsilon et on avait fait installer ça pour lui faire savoir quand il devait absolument abandonner le combat et aller voir un médecin d'urgence. Tous savaient parfaitement qu'il n'écouterait pas l'IA s'il avait décidé de rester se battre mais cela permettait tout de même de le mettre en garde. Dans d'autre cas comme en ce moment où il effectuait une mission en solitaire loin de ses alliés certains, cela lui permettait d'évaluer lui même son état.

\- Analyse Alfy s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en le médecin d'Orb qui l'avait soigné mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

_\- Sept côtes fêlées, entorse cervicale légère, lésion musculaires, tendineuses et ligamentaires atteignant l'ensemble du dos et des épaules, nombreux hématomes et plaies superficielles, commotion cérébrale légère. Un repos complet est recommandé pour une durée d'une semaine avant reprise progressive des activités accompagné de soins en kinésithérapie et rééducation. Le port d'une minerve est fortement recommandé durant trois jours ainsi que la prise d'anti-inflammatoires et d'antalgiques. La pratique du pilotage ou de toute activité physique est vigoureusement déconseillée durant deux semaines minimum. Vous devez vous reposer Major, _termina l'IA.

\- Merci Alfy, souffla-t-il rassuré qu'il ne semble y avoir rien d'autre. Peux-tu contacter l'Omikron pour moi s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa minerve.

Il ne voulait certainement pas inquiéter son équipage en leur montrant ça, sachant déjà qu'ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour lui. Alfy acquiesça à l'ordre, lançant la communication et quelques instant plus tard, une image de son second, Abraham, apparut sur son écran.

\- Bonjour Commandant, salua-t-il avec le sourire alors qu'il lui rendait le salut que l'homme lui offrait.

_\- Bonjour Major... vous êtes blessé !_ s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Kira se demanda comment il pouvait le savoir, tournant le regard vers l'image de lui même que l'homme recevait et qu'il pouvait voir. Il soupira en voyant les bleus marqués sur sa pommette et sa mâchoire, les ayant complètement oubliés. De l'autre côté, il vit le professeur Meyers qui rejoignait le commandant en catastrophe, le scrutant sous tout les angles alors que d'autres de ses officiers de bord importants apparaissaient.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Quelques bleus sans plus, minimisa-t-il. Vous devez déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Orb, dit-il ensuite plus sérieusement.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent et il entreprit de leur raconter plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. à son équipage, aux siens et à ceux qui le suivaient, il ne cachait rien de ses actions, voulant que tous puissent lui faire confiance. C'était dangereux mais il était ainsi et il ne se voyait pas leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Il les avait contacté tout les deux jours minimum depuis qu'il était à Orb pour les informer et avoir lui même des informations et leur dernier contact avaient eu lieu juste avant le début des combats. Il leur expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé, sachant que l'Omikron et le Nest relaieraient les informations à ses alliées. Il raconta comment il avait décidé d'aider Orb en toute discrétion et le pourquoi du comment. Il décrivit en détail les forces et les stratégies de l'Alliance et en particulier ces trois prototypes que l'on reverrait certainement. Il parla d'Asran et du Justice qu'il avait arrêté dans leur mission pour qu'il l'aide. Il avait déjà énormément parlé du Freedom et de l'Archangel, l'histoire de Léonardi et Sophia n'étant plus un secret pour les siens. Il avait préféré leur dire pour pouvoir leur expliquer pourquoi il faisait confiance aux deux jeunes gens. De la même manière, il avait expliqué la rébellion de l'Archangel. Si certains des officiers et officiels le suivant s'inquiétaient un peu de ce qu'il faisait, tous lui faisaient confiance et avaient décidé de lui laisser les commandes, le suivant. Et au plus les choses avançaient, au plus on se disait qu'une force indépendante neutre avec une idéologie pacifiste n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au moment où l'Alliance et ZAFT partaient vers deux extrêmes dévastateurs. On le laissait donc faire, ses rapports réguliers mettant en évidence le fait que ce vaisseau et le Freedom n'était pas un danger pour les populations ou pour la paix. Au vue de la manière dont tout cela tournait rapidement, on trouvait un certain réconfort dans cette résistance pour la paix et l'entente qui perdurait malgré tout, l'Hirondelle en tête de proue surveillant de très près le mouvement. La confiance en Kira était tel que personne ne doutait de son but, tous sachant maintenant depuis longtemps pourquoi il se battait. Il fit donc un rapport détaillé des combats et de la situation.

\- J'ai quitté Orb à bord de l'Archangel. Le Kusanagi, un vaisseau d'Orb est avec nous avec à son bord la fille du président Athha. Le président s'est sacrifié pour déclencher l'autodestruction d'Orb après notre départ. Mogenroete et le Mass Driver ont été anéanti. L'Alliance n'aura donc pas ce qu'elle voulait, expliqua-t-il. Sans Mass Driver pour décoller vers l'espace, ils sont bloqués sur Terre. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils vont se tourner vers un autre site possédant un Mass Driver maintenant. Il n'y a plus de nation neutre sur lesquels faire pression alors ils seront forcés de viser l'une de nos bases. Je penche pour Victoria, c'est le plus abordable et si j'en crois la manière dont le Chancelier a réparti nos forces restantes après la prise de Panama, l'Alliance a de bonne chance de prendre Victoria et son Mass Driver.

_\- C'est à redouter en effet, _acquiesça Abraham._ De notre côté, inutile de dire que tout le monde avait vu la défaite d'Orb arriver. La destruction de Mogenroete et du Mass Driver a été un soulagement pour ZAFT, je ne vous le cacherais pas. _

\- Du côté du Chancelier ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Nos contacts près de lui nous rapporte de plus en plus de violence dans ses propos et ses actions, déplora l'homme. Comme vous le redoutiez, il se fait de plus en plus virulent. La population est inquiète, ZAFT est inquiète. Vos soutiens sont plus que jamais avec vous et le Colonel Damer nous fait savoir chaque jour de de plus en plus de monde est prêt à se rallier à vous. Il nous a aussi informé qu'il avait eu des messages que quelques officiels de certaines nations actuellement sous contrôle de l'Alliance, prêt à travailler pour un traiter de paix dés que cela sera possible. Il ne s'agit d'aucun chef véritablement décisionnaire mais de personne qui ont tout de même une certaines influence sur leurs populations respectives et qui se disent prêtent à agir dés qu'une occasion se présentera. _

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, sourit Kira très agréablement surpris.

\- Oui. Si les gouvernements et les dirigeants tendent vers de très dangereux extrêmes violents, les populations ont très peur de ce que cela pourraient engendrer. Comme vous le dîtes souvent, les extrémistes ne sont pas si nombreux et leurs idéaux ne reflètent pas ce que veulent réellement les gens. Les politiques minoritaires plus proches du peuple sont prêt à agir si l'occasion leur est donnée. Ce n'est qu'une fois Patrick Zala au pouvoir que ZAFT et les PLANTs ont commencé à réalisé à quel point il pouvait être violent. Il n'a plus besoin de s'en cacher pour être élu maintenant. Évidemment, il y a toujours des radicaux pour le suivre avec force mais beaucoup doutent de notre côté. Le Chancelier répartit très bizarrement nos forces et les bases terrestres sont affaiblies comme s'il n'y accordait pas d'importance. Ses actions, son discours brutal et surtout votre absence fait douter beaucoup de soldats. Mademoiselle Clyne continue ses discours de paix sur les Colonies. Elle ne vous évoque jamais de prêt ou de loin pour ne pas vous mettre en danger mais ceux que vous avez déjà touché dans le passé sont sensibles à son discours. Le doute plane.

\- Malheureusement, cela seul ne fera pas perdre son pouvoir et son influence au Chancelier, déplora Kira. Le gouvernement n'est plus composé que de gens suivant sa philosophie, tout les autres personnages d'influence de notre bord ont été arrêtés ou écartés d'une manière où d'une autre.

_\- Sauf vous, _remarqua son second.

\- Sauf moi oui. Je rédigerais un message tout à l'heure, je vous le ferais parvenir et j'aimerais que vous le transmettiez aux officiers m'ayant accordé leur confiance ainsi qu'à mes alliés majeurs. Il faut nous organiser. En savez vous davantage sur ce que peut préparer le Chancelier ?

_\- Nous avons du mal de ce côté. On dit cependant qu'il y a beaucoup d'activité du côté de Jachin Due dernièrement. Des travaux de construction et de modifications visiblement. D'après nos information, le Chancelier est en train d'en faire une véritable forteresse avec de lourds armements. _

\- Il craindrait une attaque directe sur les PLANTs ? s'interrogea Kira.

_\- C'est ce que nous pensons. Jachin Due ne peut pas bouger de sa place et c'est avec Boaz, la ligne de défense des PLANTs. _

\- C'est étrange. Avant d'envisager une attaque des PLANTs, il faudrait déjà que l'Alliance ait de nouveau accès à l'espace, réfléchit Kira. Seulement alors ils pourront rallier Ptolemaeus sur la Lune et s'organiser pour une attaque sur PLANTs. Tout cela prendrait du temps et notre ligne de défense est déjà très solide. Renforcer Jachin Due n'a pas de sens là où il faudrait plutôt se concentrer sur la Terre.

_\- Vous avez une idée du pourquoi il pourrait faire ça ?_

\- Je dirais pour protéger quelque chose, répondit-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mais les Colonies sont déjà bien protégées. Vous avez dit qu'il semblait en faire une forteresse. Sais-t-on quel genre d'armement ils ont installé là bas ?

_\- Pas pour le moment, _répondit l'homme. _Vous pensez qu'il y protège de nouvelles armes ?_

\- C'est une possibilité. Le Chancelier est un vengeur violent. Son but est d'anéantir l'Alliance. Il s'est déjà doté de deux MS nucléaires. Heureusement pour nous, ni le Justice, ni le Freedom ne finiront en arme de destruction massive tant que Asran et Léonardi seront aux commandes.

_\- Alors il a besoin d'autres armes lourdes, _comprit le commandant avec gravité.

\- Oui. En connaissant le Chancelier qui a toujours été prompt à s'armer au plus fort et à se servir de ses armes, j'ai peur qu'il ne prépare là bas une attaque d'envergure. Demandez à nos informateurs de se concentrer là dessus. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il prépare là bas.

_\- Bien monsieur, _acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et du côté de Le Creuset ? Où en sommes nous de l'enquête ?

_\- Elle se poursuit. Nous n'avons que peu de choses pour le moment mais au plus on avance, au plus il est suspect. C'est un homme qui se fait très discret et exemplaire visiblement. Personne ne sait vraiment où penchent ses idéaux ni pourquoi il se bat vraiment. Il a été un peu de tout les bords, soutenant un peu tout le monde et il fourre son nez partout en se faisant aussi invisible que possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique mais il ne m'inspire aucune confiance. _

\- À moi non plus, soupira Kira.

_\- Nous continuons les recherches de ce côté et si ce que La Flagga a dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Josh-A est vrai, nous le saurons. Je vous ferais parvenir toutes nos informations à ce sujet. _

\- Je suppose que le Chancelier me cherche toujours ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_\- Oui monsieur et il se fait de plus en plus frénétique à ce sujet. Les enquêtes que vous avez fait lancer sur ses actions, sur les arrestations de masse et sur le meurtre de monsieur Clyne ne font que faire douter davantage les soldats et les civils à son propos. Il pensait visiblement que vous reviendriez en apprenant l'arrestation de votre père et le fait que ça n'est pas marché l'agace profondément. Il paraît que pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne rage à ce sujet. Mais il y a autre chose. Un de nos informateurs a entendu quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il aurait en secret assigné une unité d'élite pour vous chercher et vous abattre monsieur, _dit-il avec inquiétude.

\- C'était à prévoir, je serais prudent ne vous en faîtes pas. Pour le moment, il ne peut pas me trouver.

_\- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant monsieur ? Êtes vous certain d'être en sécurité sur l'Archangel ? _

\- J'y suis en sécurité ne vous en faîte pas, assura-t-il. Où en est l'Omikron ? Il ne devrait rester que quelque jours de travaux maintenant.

_\- Nous finalisons demain, _annonça fièrement le professeur qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusque là. _Tout le monde a travaillé comme des forçats pour avancer au plus vite. Nous aurons fini demain et votre vaisseau sera opérationnel à cent pour cent. _

\- Excellente nouvelle, sourit-il. Vous transmettrez mes remerciements à tout le monde, demanda-t-il en les faisant sourire. De mon côté, nous sommes en orbite terrestre. Nous sommes en train de reconfigurer le Kusanagi pour l'espace. Je pense les chef des deux vaisseaux vont se réunir sous peu pour décider quoi faire ensuite et je serais sûrement de la discussion. J'espère qu'ils décideront de s'éloigner de là et de se cacher un moment. Ils ne peuvent rien faire en l'état de toute façon et leurs informations sont très limités sans parler de se remettre de la destruction d'Orb et de la bataille. Dés que je saurais où nous allons, je vous le dirais et vous vous mettrez en route pour me rejoindre, dit-il en les faisant sourire. Ce que nous ferons ensuite dépendra de la situation du moment.

_\- Très bien monsieur. Nous attendrons donc vos instructions avec grande impatience. Tout le monde ici a hâte de vous retrouver, _remarqua son second.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, sourit-il doucement. Je vous recontacte dés que j'ai du nouveau, dit-il ensuite. Au revoir.

_\- Au revoir monsieur, _répondirent-ils en le saluant.

Il en fit de même et coupa la communication. Restant un moment en silence avec Birdy en se disant que oui, il avait hâte de retrouver son vaisseau et son équipage. Il se remit finalement au travail, rédigeant un rapport détaillé qu'il envoya cette fois-ci aux Faith's Guardian. Une fois de plus, ce fut sans rien leur cacher qu'il raconta les événements, jouant la transparence avec ses quatre collègues. Il avait été un peu surpris qu'aucun ne lui reproche ses actes et Catherine, la générale, avait dit que c'était exactement pour ça qu'ils l'avaient choisis pour être Faith's Guardian, parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait peu importe les règles. Ils lui avaient pourtant conseillé d'être extrêmement prudent alors qu'il marchait constamment sur la ligne et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le voir qualifié de traître.

Une autre chose poussant les Guardian à le laisser faire avait été de constater que le nouveau Chancelier leur cachait énormément de choses avec beaucoup d'application. En temps ordinaire, les Faith's Guardian avaient accès à toutes les informations afin de pouvoir tenir leur rôle. Seulement, le nouveau Chancelier, en plus de contredire sans cesse l'utilité de leur fonction, s'appliquait à leur cacher beaucoup de ses actions. Kira savait que les autres Guardian étaient en train de tenter de percer ses secrets pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais qu'ils peinaient à le faire. Ils savaient bien que Zala et son gouvernement cachaient beaucoup mais comme le nouveau Conseil était à la botte du Chancelier, ils ne parvenaient pas à faire valoir leur droit d'avoir ces informations pour pouvoir faire leur travail de Guardian. Le gouvernement leur opposait le fait qu'il ne cachait rien en une tromperie grotesque. Seulement, cela inquiétait énormément le Général Jeber, le Colonel Gaymerick, le Commandant Astone et le Colonel Blenis. Les Faith's Guardian ne pouvaient intervenir qu'en cas de crime extrêmement grave de la part du gouvernement alors il ne servait à rien de leur cacher des informations même sur des décisions simplement controversées ou sujettes à discussion. Pour eux, l'opinion ou les stratégies discutables ou non n'avait pas d'importance et ils n'intervenaient pas pour cela, ils n'en n'avaient pas le droit. Ils n'intervenaient que pour les véritable catastrophes, bain de sang injustifié, crime contre l'humanité ou la vie... leur cacher si ardemment des informations pouvait largement faire penser que l'on donnait dans ce registre et cela les inquiétait beaucoup.

C'était donc aussi pour cela qu'ils laissaient faire Kira et le soutenait, espérant qu'en cas de réelle catastrophe, le jeune Major serait paré pour contrer ça et cela peut importe les moyens qu'il fallait employer. Cela sans dire que les Faith's Guardian avaient confiance en leur plus jeune membre.

À suivre...


	21. XXI- Jumeaux

x

Chapitre 21 :

Jumeaux

Lorsque Kira quitta enfin son cockpit, ses rapports faits, ses messages envoyés et ses lectures d'informations qu'il avait reçu terminé, il se rendit compte que la nuit, si on pouvait dire ça dans l'espace, était terminée depuis longtemps. Il quitta l'Epsilon avec Birdy, saluant poliment les mécaniciens travaillant dans le hangar qui le regardèrent passer. Une fois de plus, ce fut avec brio qu'il cacha sa douleur et sa difficulté à bouger. Il avait l'impression que son dos et sa nuque étaient enfermés dans une lourde chape de plomb, entièrement bloqués. la douleur irradiait dans ses bras et ses jambes, comme dans sa tête, rendant la chose pénible. Aussi, il demanda son chemin pour rejoindre la cantine qu'il parvint finalement à trouver. Là, il put non seulement avoir un petit déjeuner correct mais aussi de l'eau lui permettant de prendre ses médicaments, espérant que cela le soulagerait.

Cela fait, il retourna sur la passerelle, y retrouvant Murrue alors que tout les pilotes étaient soit de sortis pour aider le Kusanagi dans ses manœuvres et assurer leur protection, soit en repos a bord du dit vaisseau. Il se demandait comment allait Cagali après ce qu'il s'était passé et la mort de son père. Il savait qu'elle était très amie avec Léonardi et Sophia et il savait que les deux pilotes veilleraient sur elle. Elle s'entendait aussi plutôt bien avec Asran étonnamment. Il avait fini par apprendre comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tout les deux. Lorsque l'escadron d'Asran poursuivait l'Archangel, Cagali était à bord du croiseur et se battait avec eux. Après un combat, elle et Asran s'étaient retrouvés échoués tout les deux sur une petite île ensemble et ils avaient passé une journée et une nuit à se surveiller l'un l'autre en attendant des secours de leur camps respectifs. Ils en étaient venus à sympathiser un peu. Plus tard, après l'ultime combat entre le Strike et l'Aegis, c'était Orb et plus particulièrement Cagali qui avait trouvé Asran blessé sur la plage et qui l'avait pris en charge avant de le faire rapatrier vers les PLANTs. Une nouvelle fois, ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient visiblement amis et cela lui faisait plaisir alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de voir son meilleur ami et sa sœur en bon terme. Parce que malgré tout, Cagali était sa sœur et il avait de l'affection pour elle même s'il était parfois agacé par son caractère. Elle était pourtant passionnée et déterminée, représentante inconditionnelle de son père et il aimait ça. Il se demandait si Uzumi lui avait finalement dit la vérité ou non. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir si elle venait lui en parler. Mais qu'elle sache ou non, lui il savait et il la considérait comme sa sœur. Alors il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va Major ? demanda Murrue en le sortant de ses pensées.

Elle l'avait vu entrer, raide et tendu et elle l'avait vu s'installer difficilement sur un siège avec une grimace discrète. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour ce jeune homme extraordinaire et elle s'inquiétait pour lui après avoir elle même vu son état et ses blessures. L'Hirondelle ne semblait pourtant pas prête à se ménager vraiment.

\- Ça va Commandant, répondit-il avec ce beau sourire qu'il avait toujours. Il faut juste que je ne gambade pas trop, s'amusa-t-il en la faisant sourire un peu.

\- Vous pouvez prendre une cabine pour vous reposer si vous voulez, remarqua-t-elle. Le Kusanagi ne devrait avoir fini son assemblage que demain et tout est calme pour le moment, profitez en.

\- Et vous n'en profitez pas vous ? demanda-t-il en l'amusant.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à aller faire une sieste maintenant que tout est en ordre. La relève des équipes ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Je partirais avec vous dans ce cas, annonça-t-il alors qu'elle approuvait.

Tous se remirent au travail pour continuer les réparations des dégâts engendrés par la bataille sur l'Archangel pendant que le Kusanagi poursuivait son assemblage. Comme annoncé par la dame, la relève se fit une demi heure plus tard et il s'en alla avec elle dans un silence serein. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le voir grimacer plusieurs fois en chemin, s'inquiétant un peu :

\- N'hésitez pas à aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner vos plaies ou si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, conseilla-t-elle.

\- J'irais ne vous en faîte pas. Inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi, ce n'est pas grand chose j'ai vu pire, dit-il en la faisant sourire tristement.

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous vous savez, dit-elle après un léger silence.

\- Merci. J'en ai aussi énormément de respect pour vous et votre équipage. Votre parcourt n'a pas été facile et pourtant, vous avez eu le courage de déserter pour défendre vos idées et ce même quand il n'y a presque personne pour vous aider. Il faut énormément de courage et de volonté pour faire ce que vous avez fait. C'est remarquable et sachez que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous soutenir.

\- Merci, répondit-elle à son tour. Puis-je vous posez une question ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Vous vous êtes engagé très jeune de ce que j'ai compris. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, très jeune, avant la guerre, bien avant même, j'ai assisté de près à tout le mal que le conflit qui existait déjà entre coordinateurs et naturel pouvait faire. J'ai vu des choses qui m'ont profondément touché, dit-il en regardant dans le vague alors que la rampe automatique les emmenait. J'ai toujours été pour la paix et l'entente, la violence me dégouttait profondément. Quand j'étais tout petit, vous pourrez demander à Asran on se connaissait déjà à l'époque et on pensait pareil, je pensais que les soldats étaient de grosses brutes et que l'on pouvait toujours régler pacifiquement les choses. Naïf n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il. Et puis la réalité du monde et de ce conflit entre genre m'a littéralement sauté à la figure un jour et j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait plus que des mots et des bons sentiments pour atteindre ses buts. J'ai décidé de m'engager parce que je voyais déjà la guerre venir de loin même si j'ai espéré jusqu'au bout qu'elle n'éclate jamais. J'avais treize ans quand je suis entré dans l'armée.

\- Si jeune ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Avant la guerre. Je voulais être prêt au cas où les combats éclateraient. Je voulais être fort et avoir la force de défendre ce en quoi je croyais. J'étais inconnu de tous à l'époque, juste un pilote doué en formation fils de général. Je voulais juste avoir les moyens de protéger les gens. Je ne voulais pas anéantir nos ennemis, je voulais, protéger ma maison, ma famille, les populations... et faire ce que je pouvais pour mettre fin aux combats au plus vite. Je me suis engagé chez ZAFT parce que j'aime les PLANTs, parce que je soutenais le président Clyne et ses idées et parce que je ne voyais pas de meilleure possibilités pour faire ce que je voulais. Mon père disais que l'armée n'était pas faite pour moi, que j'étais trop gentil et trop sensible, trop protecteur pour aller me battre. Tout mon entourage le pensait et en même temps, ils savaient ce que je voulais faire. Avant même d'entrer dans l'armée, je savais déjà que si l'un de mes supérieurs m'ordonnait une chose que je n'approuvais pas ou complètement stupide, je désobéirais, dit-il en la surprenant. Je l'ai dis au Chancelier Clyne le jour où j'ai reçu ma première affectation sur le Telior que vous connaissez sûrement. Je savais, avant de passer mon premier uniforme, que j'étais prêt à désobéir si je le jugeais nécessaire. J'avais déjà décidé que je ferais tout pour tuer le moins possible.

\- À treize ans seulement, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai grandi très vite, dit-il simplement. Mon but a toujours été la paix et la protection des populations avant tout. Comme je le dit souvent à mes hommes, les soldats ne doivent pas devenir des bouchers, des vengeurs ou des meurtriers. Ils sont des protecteurs de la vie, de l'avenir et des défenseurs de la paix, dit-il avec le sourire. Pour tous au delà même des frontières de leur pays si possible et si nécessaire. C'est ainsi que je commande et que j'agis. Je me suis engagé dans ce but. Je ne briguais pas de grades ou de responsabilités, d'avancement. Je voulais juste faire ce que je pouvais au mieux de mes capacités. Et puis les événements m'ont conduit à devenir ce que je suis et à être là avec vous aujourd'hui, dit-il en la regardant. Le but est toujours le même.

\- Comment faîte vous pour que tant de monde vous écoute et vous suive ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne cède pas et je fais de mon mieux avec tout les moyens à ma disposition. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de m'écouter ou de me suivre. Ceux que j'ai autour de moi se sont rassemblés d'eux mêmes. Parce que nous avons le même rêve au fond. On ne peut pas forcer les autres à nous suivre et cela ne sert à rien. Obliger les gens à obéir en prenant la place de chef, en se servant de grades ou d'influences, de mensonge, ne sert à rien. Ceux qui me suivent ont choisi librement de le faire et ils savent donc parfaitement pourquoi ils se battent. Cela ne les rend que plus forts et plus solides. Sachez qu'on ne ralliera jamais vraiment quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment décidé à nous suivre et cela serait dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours préféré laisser les gens venir à moi plutôt que de leur demander de venir. Je me contente de me montrer tel que je suis, de faire ce que je peux et de défendre mes idées. Ceux qui veulent me suivre sont ensuite les bienvenus. Vous savez, la majorité des populations sont très loin des idéologies extrêmes de leur dirigeants et ils ne veulent que la paix. C'est la peur qui les motive à choisir des dirigeants prompts à prendre les armes pour les défendre mais qui en réalité ont bien d'autres buts. Si j'ai leur sympathie, je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent en réalité que cela : qu'on leur apporte la paix et qu'on les protège, ni plus ni moins. C'est ce à quoi je m'efforce.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si vous aviez une quelconque rancune envers les naturels ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Plus que personne vous avez vécu la tragédie de Junius. N'avez vous donc jamais voulu vous venger de nous ?

\- La vengeance n'est pas une solution. Elle n'engendre que la violence et le sang. Pourtant croyez moi, je ne manquerais pas de motif mais tout le monde peut en avoir surtout en temps de guerre. La vengeance n'amènera pas la paix au contraire. Ensuite, je n'ai rien contre les naturels. Je ne pense pas que nos gènes, notre origine, puisse définir ce que nous sommes. Le corps n'est qu'une machine. Ce qui compte c'est notre cœur, dit-il en la faisant sourire. Et je ne crois pas que nous soyons si différents sur ce point. Prenez Patrick Zala et Murata Azrael, si leur camps s'opposent, leurs idées ne sont pas si différentes au fond. Un coordinateur et un naturel. Siegel Clyne et Uzumi Nara Athha, deux grands hommes prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres et pour la paix. Un coordinateur et un naturel. Il y a bien d'autres exemples. Nous sommes semblables. Certes les coordinateurs ont un corps plus résistant et peut-être un potentiel de compétences plus grand mais cela n'est pas important. Même si c'est dans une moindre échelle, nous avons tous des compétences et des niveaux différents naturels ou pas. Seul l'esprit et le cœur comptent pour moi et je ne me sens pas différent de vous là dessus, dit-il en la regardant. Après tout, nous sommes dans la même optique. Vous êtes naturel, je suis coordinateur mais le plus important et que nous sommes deux personnes qui ne veulent que la paix et la tranquillité. Je me fiche du genre. Il y a des gens bien autant chez les naturels que chez les coordinateurs et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse condamner tout un peuple simplement parce que leurs gouvernements, leurs dirigeants ou quelques factions sont des assoiffés de sang.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Major, dit-elle doucement après un instant de silence.

\- Merci, vous aussi vous l'êtes n'en doutez jamais, assura-t-il.

Elle lui montra une cabine qu'il pouvait prendre et ils se séparèrent finalement. Ce fut en grimaçant que Kira s'installa pour essayer de dormir un peu. Il garda soigneusement son oreillette, demandant à Alfy de le réveiller à la moindre chose. Il dormit peu et mal, son dos se faisant atrocement sentir comme ses côtes. Lorsqu'il décida de se lever, il commença par un brin de toilette avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il devait faire vérifier ses blessures. Il eut bien du mal, peinant à bouger et le médecin le vit sur le champs lorsqu'il entra, trébuchant dans la gravité artificielle de l'infirmerie. Il le salua poliment avant de le faire asseoir, expliquant que le Commandant Ramius lui avait dit qu'il viendrait certainement et lui avait expliqué son état. Il l'aida à se déshabiller, le laissant en caleçon alors que Birdy voletait autour de lui. Il commença par lui administrer un puissant antidouleur, voyant parfaitement qu'il avait mal, lui donnant les médicaments nécessaires avant d'entreprendre de vérifier ses blessures. Longuement, il retira ses pansements et vérifia les plaies qui ne révélèrent aucun problème à son grand soulagement. Il les nettoya et posa des pansements propres, lui rappelant de ne pas faire de faux mouvements au risque de faire sauter ses sutures. Cela fait, il examina son dos et sa nuque, percevant sans mal que c'était un sérieux problème à la manière dont-il se tenait et bougeait. Il entreprit alors de couvrir son dos d'une grande poche de froid faite pour cela, ce genre de blessures étant plus ou moins fréquentes pour les pilotes. Il l'installa semi assis sur la table de soins, le dos sur cette grande poche froide épousant son corps. Il en plaça d'autres plus petites sur ses épaules, calant sa nuque débarrassée temporairement de sa minerve d'un coussin ergonomique avant de lui dire de se reposer un moment.

Kira soupira, les antidouleurs et le froid le soulageant. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce répit, respirant doucement pour ne pas malmener ses côtes. Le médecin le laissa tranquille mais il n'eut droit qu'à cinq minutes de calme avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Regardant, il trouva Mu et Murrue qui arrivaient. Tout deux virent bien sûr immédiatement l'adolescent allongé sur la table de soin, encore en caleçon. On pouvait ainsi voir les pansements parsemant son corps comme ses très nombreux hématomes, le plus impressionnant étant sur ses côtes. Il avait l'air fatigué, son dos entièrement calé dans une poche de froid. Il leur sourit pourtant en les voyant :

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il tranquillement. Désolé pour la petite tenue, s'amusa-t-il en les faisant sourire.

\- Bonjour Major, salua la dame alors que l'homme lui faisait coucou d'une main.

\- Vous me cherchiez peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit le pilote. Le Kusanagi a fini son assemblage et nous nous apprêtions à nous rassembler à son bord pour décider de la suite. Vous êtes le bienvenu bien sûr.

\- J'arrive, dit-il en faisant mine de se redresser.

\- Attendez, intervint le médecin en s'approchant et en le gardant en place d'une main. Je suis sûr que vous avez encore cinq minutes, demanda-t-il avec un regard lourd pour ses commandants.

\- Inutile, je..., tenta-t-il de contrer.

\- On a le temps, coupa Murrue. Terminez tranquillement.

\- Vous en avez besoin Major, appuya le médecin. On va laisser le froid encore cinq minutes, ça va aider à diminuer l'inflammation et la douleur. On peut le refaire toute les heures alors n'hésitez pas à venir si ça ne va pas, ça vous aidera. En attendant, vous devez vous ménager.

Kira soupira mais ne protesta pas, restant installé et engageant la discussion avec les deux officiers pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé pour le Kusanagi. Lorsque le médecin l'autorisa à y aller, il se rhabilla, difficilement alors que ses mouvements étaient gênés et Mu finit par venir l'aider à enfiler sa veste, inquiet pour l'adolescent qu'il trouvait vraiment trop jeune pour subir tout ça. Kira le remercia et ils se mirent en route, rejoignant une navette qui les emmena vers le Kusanagi où Kisaka les attendait. L'homme les salua, les emmenant vers la passerelle en leur expliquant de quelle manière était conçu son vaisseau. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, les ressemblances avec l'Archangel si frappantes qu'on ne pouvait réfuter qu'ils avaient un concepteur commun. Le Colonel demanda que l'on affiche une carte de leur position et les deux commandants découvrirent la présence d'une ingénieur qu'ils connaissaient visiblement, Erika Shimonz. Elle salua l'Hirondelle, se présentant comme l'une des conceptrices des M1 avec une petite arrogance simulée qui l'amusa. Elle le félicita pour la manière dont-il avait piloté ses machines à Orb, avançant qu'elle serait ravie de pouvoir discuter avec lui si l'occasion se présentait. Kira ne releva pas, sachant parfaitement que c'était d'armement qu'elle voulait parler et il si ce n'était pas ses ingénieurs, il ne travaillait avec personne sur le sujet.

Une carte fut finalement affichée. Ils se regroupèrent autour de l'écran et ils se mirent à analyser leur position. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par Léonardi, Sophia, Asran et Cagali qui avait petite mine comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

\- Le problème principal sera les réserves en eau, posa Kira. Vos vaisseaux ont de bonnes réserves mais cela ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il faut trouver un point de ravitaillement sûr. C'est la priorité avant toute chose.

\- Nous devrions aller vers les colonies L4, proposa Murrue.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit Kisaka. Ces colonies ont été désertées avant la guerre et même s'il n'y a plus personne là bas, il y a toujours d'importantes réserves en eau qui nous seraient salutaires.

\- Vous savez, je crois qu'il y a encore des traces d'activité sur les colonies L4, intervint Asran en attirant toute l'attention sur lui. ZAFT a mené une enquête après avoir entendu des rumeurs de présence suspectes dans le secteur. C'était il y a longtemps déjà mais ces colonies abritent toujours des sites industriels en état de fonctionnement. Il y a des spatioports qui pourraient servir d'abri.

\- Aller là bas serait une bonne idée dans ce cas, poussa Léonardi.

Kira resta silencieux, sachant que c'était le choix le plus judicieux même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Les colonies L4, la colonie Mendel pour lui, là où se trouvaient les laboratoires où il avait vu le jour.

\- J'ai une question, intervint Mu en se tournant vers Asran, tu veux rester avec nous ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il en le surprenant. Et vous aussi ? demanda-t-il à l'Hirondelle. Vos actions à Orb en disaient long mais vous portez toujours l'uniforme de ZAFT, remarqua-t-il.

\- Et vous portez toujours celui de l'Alliance, posa calmement Kira.

\- Major, je sais très bien que vous savez ce que je veux dire. Nous risquons fortement de nous retrouver à affronter ZAFT aussi. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à vous battre contre eux ?

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur le sujet Commandant, posa Kira. J'affronterais ma propre armée si je le juge nécessaire mais je doute que nous ayons à en arriver là. Une chose à la fois, nous sommes pas encore dans cette situation et on ne peut encore répondre à une question qui ne peut être posé en l'état. Tout dépendra des conditions et ne pensez pas toujours au combat. Même dans notre situation, il y a d'autres moyens avec ce dont nous disposons.

\- Mais votre ami est tout de même le fils de Patrick Zala, répondit-il.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire qu'il soit son fils ?! s'insurgea Cagali.

\- S'opposer ouvertement à son gouvernement et son armée est un acte de rébellion qui est une affaire beaucoup plus grave que tu as l'air de le croire, posa fermement l'homme. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de personnages aussi importants que le Major ou que le fils du Chancelier. Pour le Major, la situation est très complexe mais je suis au moins certain de ses convictions, pour Asran, rien n'est moins sûr, s'il n'est pas certain de ce pourquoi il se bat, on ne peut savoir comment il se comportera au combat et peu importe les idées, Patrick Zala reste son père. C'est un fait non négligeable. Je suis désolé mais je veux savoir si je peux avoir confiance en ceux avec qui je me bats, même lorsque nous ferons face à ZAFT.

\- Je suis peut-être le fils de mon père mais je ne partage pas ses idées, intervint Asran. Vous savez pourquoi je me suis engagé ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Ma mère est morte sur Junius, dit-il en faisant planer le silence. Ce jour là, je n'ai eu qu'un seul réconfort. Ce n'était pas mon père non, c'était Kira, dit-il en souriant à son ami qui lui rendit. Mon père déteste Kira pour des raisons absurdes et je me suis de nombreuses fois disputé avec lui à ce sujet. Ce jour là, voir Kira se battre jusqu'au bout même quand la chose était impossible, le voir se battre seul pour tenter de sauver ma mère et les autres fut d'un grand réconfort. Savoir que quelqu'un avait tout essayé jusqu'au bout pour la sauver fut d'un grand apaisement pour moi. J'étais et je suis toujours extrêmement reconnaissant envers lui pour ce qu'il a fait ce jour là. Je me suis engagé après la Saint Valentin Sanglante parce que je voulais éviter d'autres tragédies de ce genre mais aussi parce que j'ai été choqué de voir Kira seul sur ce champs de bataille. Pourtant, il n'a jamais laissé tomber et il est resté jusqu'au bout même quand tout était perdu pour essayer de sauver un maximum de vies. Je voulais faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul sur le champs de bataille et je voulais me battre avec lui pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis peut-être le fils de Patrick Zala mais c'est a Kira que je donne toutes mes forces et toute ma confiance. Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout et je ne le laisserais plus se battre seul même contre le monde entier, dit-il en touchant son ami.

Il marqua une pause, un silence respectueux régnant :

\- Comme Kira, je suis prêt à affronter ZAFT si c'est nécessaire parce que comme lui, je ne veux pas me battre pour une armée mais pour mettre fin à cette fichue guerre. S'il faut en passer par là, j'y suis prêt.

L'Hirondelle lui adressa un large sourire, se tournant ensuite vers le Commandant :

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de raison que ZAFT cherche vos vaisseaux, ils ne savent même pas que nous avons fuis Orb. La question se posera en temps voulu et nous agirons en conséquence. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en nous Commandant, je n'y peux rien. Je reste un soldat de ZAFT et j'en suis fier. Sachez que tant que je conserve mon statu intact, j'ai du pouvoir sur les soldats de mon armée. Je suis Major, j'ai la confiance de beaucoup d'officiers et surtout, je suis membre de Faith, dit-il en pointant son insigne, ce qui me donne une grande autorité sur mon armée. Autrement dit, je pourrais éventuellement intervenir pour vous protéger si nécessaire que ce soit par cette autorité ou par le combat s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi mais nous avons des alternatives. Nous avons plus l'Alliance à craindre pour le moment. En l'état, seul une offensive de notre part sur ZAFT nous attirera des problèmes avec eux. Si nous en venons là, c'est qu'il y aura une bonne raison et donc, je serais évidemment des vôtres. Chacun fera ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a en pensant aussi à la meilleure stratégie pour atteindre le but final. En attendant, nous avons plus urgent à penser. Je pense que les colonies L4 seraient en effet une bonne idée mais ce sera temporaire, c'est un refuge évident pour des vaisseaux en fuite et si l'Alliance décide de nous traquer, ils auront vite fait de venir y faire un tour. Une fois là bas, il faudra donc se préparer autant que possible. Mais nous devrions y être tranquille un bon moment.

\- Avec notre mission, reprit plus légèrement Mu, et une superbe flotte de deux vaisseaux, s'amusa-t-il, ça relève de l'impossible. Vous tenez vraiment à rester avec nous ?

\- Vous n'êtes que deux vaisseaux mais beaucoup plus de monde que cela adhère à nos idées, sourit Kira. Sur PLANTs et sur Terre aussi j'en suis sûr, beaucoup de monde pense comme moi, comme nous. Nous ne sommes pas si seul que vous le croyez. Vous vous en rendrez compte tôt ou tard. Et sachez que même seul, on peut faire énormément en faisant les choses bien. Ce n'est pas impossible, ce sera juste très compliqué, dit-il légèrement.

Ce fut là dessus que l'on opta pour les colonies L4, sonnant le départ. Kira vit sa sœur lui lancer un long regard éloquent alors qu'il allait sortir avec Mu, Murrue, Sophia, Léonardi et Asran pour regagner l'Archangel. Il sut alors sur le champs qu'elle savait désormais. Il ne fit pourtant rien, décidant d'attendre qu'elle vienne lui en parler lorsqu'elle serait prête. Sophia et Léonardi restèrent finalement sur le Kusanagi et seul Asran revint avec eux sur l'Archangel, voulant être avec son ami. On sonna alors le départ pour leur nouveau refuge, tous prudents et en alerte. Kira contacta son vaisseau, leur demandant de se mettre en route pour les colonies L4. Son second en profita pour lui annoncer que comme il l'avait imaginé, l'Alliance venait de lancer une offensive sur la base de Victoria sur Terre, cela ne le surprenant guère. Mais il y en aurait probablement pour plusieurs jours de bataille.

Il fallut une semaine mais Victoria et son Mass Driver tombèrent finalement aux mains de l'Alliance qui était parvenue on ne sait comment à annuler à temps l'autodestruction du site. Le lendemain, Kira apprenait dans une communication avec son vaisseau que le Conseil avait décidé de mettre en place de nouvelles lignes de défense autour de PLANTs et que le Chancelier en personne avait rappelé Le Creuset. Il demanda que l'on fasse surveiller l'homme de près lorsqu'il serait de retour et Abraham lui assura que ceux s'occupant de cela en avaient bien l'intention. L'Hirondelle s'inquiéta pourtant de constater que le Chancelier délaissait largement leurs bases terriennes. Il y avait pourtant de fortes chances pour qu'après Victoria, l'Alliance tente de prendre Gibraltar et Carpentaria suivraient certainement. Si cela arrivait, ZAFT n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur Terre et donc une sérieuse faiblesse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux colonies L4. Les trouvant comme imaginé abandonnée mais en bon état, capable de recevoir des vaisseaux et de les ravitailler en eau. Durant les quelques jours de voyage, Asran se fit devoir de veiller sur son ami, s'assurant qu'il passe régulièrement à l'infirmerie et qu'il se repose suffisamment. Malgré cela et si ses plaies guérissaient bien, il était évidant que l'adolescent souffrait encore de son dos. Il ne portait plus sa minerve et le médecin lui prodiguait chaque jours soins et massages mais il peinait à se remettre. Cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise étant donné que les nombreux dégâts que son dos et sa nuque avaient encaissé pouvaient mettre des semaines à guérir complètement. Kira, dans sa condition de coordinateur pouvait espérer y passer bien moins de temps mais il en fallait tout de même. Il se ménageait donc autant que possible tant qu'il le pouvait, Asran veillant.

Il faudrait encore quelques jours pour que l'Omikron arrive et il n'avait encore mis personne au courant mais il avait tout les jours des contacts avec son vaisseau qui lui transmettait tout ce qu'il devait savoir et lui donnait des nouvelles. Il recevait aussi des messages via Alfy de tout ses contacts, envoyant les siens. Il profitait de ce répit pour s'organiser au mieux. À travers Hagen, il échangeait avec les officiels de tout pays prêt à travailler avec lui, tâtant prudemment le terrain. Il était heureux de voir que sa cause rassemblait de plus en plus de partisans, apprenant avec joie que le Conseil ne parvenait pas à faire taire Lacus et que ses discours avaient leurs effets sur PLANT. Une autre chose l'inquiétant davantage était justement l'inquiétude des autres Guardian qui se voyaient carrément exclu par le Conseil. Ils étaient certains que quelque chose se préparait à Jachin Due mais ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir quoi. Kira commençait vraiment à se demander ce que le Chancelier pouvait préparer. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller et il avait peur de l'imaginer. Il semblait abandonner la Terre pour se concentrer sur PLANT et il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie. Cela renforcerait l'Alliance.

Entre temps, il avait eu de nombreuses conversations avec tous et en particulier avec Asran qui, s'il ne le montrait pas aux autres, était un peu perdu vis à vis de son père. Il essayait de le réconforter au mieux mais la chose n'était pas facile. Ils furent finalement bien installé à leur nouveau refuge et ils se réunirent sur la passerelle de l'Archangel pour faire le point sur leur situation, néanmoins soulagé d'être en sécurité au moins pour un temps, s'accordant une pause alors que l'Archangel avait encore besoin de réparations, le Kusanagi et ses M1 de réglages et les hommes de repos. Kira avait été assis par Asran dans un fauteuil, son dos le faisant toujours souffrir, tout son corps en subissant les conséquences. Tous s'en étaient aperçus à force d'observer l'Hirondelle et tous étaient soulagés que les choses restent calmes pour le moment, lui permettant le repos à lui mais aussi à tout leurs équipages. La réunion fut longue et pendant tout ce temps, Kira pu sentir les longs regards de sa sœur sur lui, des regards auxquels il avait eu droit à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé ces derniers jours. Cela avait été rare mais il l'avait bien senti. Seulement, la jeune fille n'osait visiblement pas venir le voir. Durant cette réunion, il fut évident pour lui qu'elle était concentrée sur lui et qu'elle écoutait à peine ce qu'il se disait. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout, il décida de lui tendre une perche. Asran était là, comme Kisaka, Léonardi, Sophia, Mu et Murrue mais il s'en fichait pas mal. S'il en parlait avec elle, cela finirait par se savoir de toute façon :

\- Cagali, interpella-t-il en attirant l'attention générale, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as une question à me poser, remarqua-t-il tranquillement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Ils comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose quand elle baissa les yeux et serra les dents, l'air un peu torturé. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne relève le regard vers l'Hirondelle. Le Major lui sourit avec une douceur extrême qui les surpris alors qu'il se faisait évident qu'il savait ce qui la préoccupait. Il lui adressa un regard rassurant et encourageant, tous toujours aussi touché de voir une telle douceur en lui. Son expression sembla décider la demoiselle :

\- Vous savez n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en les laissant tous confus.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça-t-il calmement.

\- Depuis quand ? questionna la blonde.

\- Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, répondit-il en la choquant visiblement.

\- Pourquoi ne jamais être venu ?

\- Parce que c'était compliqué et très difficile dans nos situations respectives. Je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Je ne voulais pas chambouler les choses. Je respectais aussi le choix de ton père. J'en ai discuté avec lui lorsque je suis arrivé sur Orb et je lui ai promis que je ne dirais rien et que je respecterais sa décision.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que j'avais le droit de savoir ? s'insurgea-t-elle sans véritable conviction.

\- Si et c'est pour ça que j'avais conseillé à ton père de t'en parler. Mais visiblement, il ne l'a fait qu'au tout dernier moment.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Asran aussi perdu et intrigué que les autres.

Cagali plongea alors sa main dans sa poche, en sortant une photo qu'il reconnu de loin alors qu'il avait la même dans le dossier concernant ses origines. Elle l'envoya dans l'apesanteur vers Asran qui la récupéra, regardant l'image de cette dame tenant deux bébés.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

\- Retourne là, répondit la blonde.

Il s'exécuta avant de se figer d'une stupeur sans nom, intriguant encore plus les autres.

\- Kira et Cagali, bredouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Avant de partir, sur Orb, en embarquant à bord du Kusanagi, raconta Cagali les larmes aux yeux, mon père m'a dit que je ne serais pas toute seule. Que je serais avec mon frère ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air perdue.

Tous eurent l'air choqués alors que la photo passait de main en main, ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Il y eut un moment de silence, Cagali fixant l'Hirondelle qui sourit finalement tristement.

\- Et c'était la vérité, dit-il alors que tout le monde attendait des explications. Toi et moi, nous sommes frère et sœur jumeaux de sang, lâcha-t-il.

Il laissa un instant à tout le monde pour digérer l'information avant de reprendre, voyant sa sœur le supplier du regard pour qu'il explique :

\- La dame sur cette photo, c'est Via Hibiki, notre mère biologique. Notre père biologique s'appelait Ulen Hibiki. Tout deux étaient d'éminent scientifiques et ils travaillaient sur ces mêmes colonies où nous nous sommes réfugiés, dit-il en les surprenant. Je sais quelle question tu te poses depuis que tu sais. Alors vas-y, demande.

\- Si on est vraiment jumeaux, je suis quoi moi ? demanda-t-elle douloureusement alors que tous se posaient en effet la question.

\- Tu es naturelle, répondit-il sur le champs sans la moindre hésitation. Nos parents biologiques étaient naturels, tu es naturelle. Je suis le seul dont les gènes ont été modifiés pour faire de moi un coordinateur. Je te jure que tu es naturelle, tu n'as pas a te torturer l'esprit avec la question. Je savais que cela te préoccuperais et j'attendais que tu viennes me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on a été adopté séparément ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Très peu de temps après notre naissance, le Blue Cosmos a attaqué Mendel qui était à l'époque, un centre entièrement dédié aux coordinateurs et à leur conception. Via et Ulen sont morts ce jour là. Via a eu le temps de nous confier à sa petite sœur, Caridad et à son mari, Haruma Yamato, dit-il en faisant hoqueter Asran. Ils étaient proches de ton père qui avait connaissance de cette histoire. Ensemble, ils ont décidé que c'était mieux de nous élever séparément pour notre sécurité. Nos parents biologiques étaient des cibles du Blue Cosmos et par conséquent, nous aussi. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé mais ton père m'a dit que nous n'étions pas censé nous rencontrer ou savoir un jour la vérité. J'ai été adopté par Caridad et Haruma Yamato et tu as été adopté par ton père.

\- Mais alors, comment en êtes vous venu à devenir le fils du général Lorenne ? demanda Mu.

À cette question, tous virent une immense douleur s'imprimer sur le visage du jeune homme, les choquant une fois de plus. Il détourna le regard, l'air torturé, serrant les dents et les poings. Une seconde plus tard, Asran était près de lui, légèrement devant comme pour le protéger, posant une main sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que Birdy piaillait sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Asran lui sourit doucement et cela sembla le détendre un peu. Ce fut le pilote du Justice qui se retourna vers eux pour expliquer :

\- Les premiers parents adoptifs de Kira sont morts il y a plusieurs années déjà. Il a rencontré le Général ensuite et celui-ci l'a pris sous sa protection pour finalement l'adopter.

\- C'est en faisant des recherches pour savoir si j'avais encore une famille quelque part que mon père à tout découvert, continua Kira en se reprenant doucement. Il a décidé que j'avais le droit de savoir alors il m'a tout raconté. C'est comme ça que j'ai su.

\- Vous parlez d'une histoire, soupira Mu.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, tous encaissant l'histoire surprenante. Asran laissa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, sachant que l'évocation de la mort terrible du couple Yamato était toujours très difficile pour lui. Il se promit pourtant de discuter de ça plus tard avec lui, se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais dit et sentant qu'il y avait davantage là dessous. Cet intermède permis à Kira de se reprendre complètement et il retourna son attention sur Cagali :

\- Tu ne dois pas te torturer avec ça, dit-il. Ton père reste ton père. C'est lui qui ta élevé et il t'aimait énormément. C'est le plus important. Je sais que c'est difficile à digérer, j'ai eu du mal aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. Sache que personnellement, j'ai toujours été curieux de faire ta connaissance. Je n'ai jamais pris contact d'abord à cause de nos positions respectives. Je suis entré chez ZAFT peu après avoir appris ça. Ensuite, je ne savais pas si tu savais, ni si je risquais de faire plus de mal que de bien en venant chambouler ta vie avec cette histoire. J'ai opté pour laisser faire les choses. Si tu souhaites qu'on en discute tout les deux, tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand. Si tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi, je respecterais ton choix. Ceux ici présents mis à part, il n'y a que mon père et un ami très proche qui sont au courant de cette histoire. Il y a aussi probablement une partie des gens qui travaillaient avec nos parents biologiques qui en connaissent une partie, du moins jusqu'à notre départ de Mendel avec Caridad, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas, qui ils pourraient être ou même s'ils sont en vie. Personnellement, je n'ébruiterais pas cette affaire hors de ma famille pour le moment et je ne le ferais pas sans ton accord même si je devais y venir.

Ce fut là dessus qu'il quitta son siège en grimaçant, se dirigeant vers la sortie en saluant les autres alors que Asran lui emboîtait le pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent seuls et loin que son ami l'arrêta :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda-t-il avec une simple curiosité.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-il.

\- Il y a bien plus que ça sous cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

\- Je suis là, si tu en as envie, répondit simplement Asran.

Kira lui sourit avec reconnaissance et ils partirent manger ensemble, discutant d'autre chose. On n'entendit plus parler de cette histoire ce jour là. Ce soir là, ce fut un Asran anxieux qui vint voir son ami, lui demandant de l'aider à convaincre Murrue de le laisser prendre la navette de l'Archangel, expliquant qu'il voulait aller parler à son père. Inquiet, Kira tenta de le dissuader, connaissant parfaitement le risque de cette confrontation. Seulement, il céda à son ami déterminé, comprenant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler à son père et de mettre les choses au point, espérant visiblement le faire changer d'avis. L'Hirondelle lui fit promettre d'être très prudent, lui recommandant de ne pas parler de lui sans quoi le Chancelier perdait toute raison dans sa haine à l'égard de l'Hirondelle. Ils allèrent donc parler à Murrue qui si elle fut surprise, accepta finalement, comprenant que le jeune homme n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions alors qu'il allait jusqu'à laisser son précieux MS sur l'Archangel. Kira demanda cependant à Léonardi de l'escorter et celui-ci accepta sans rechigner. Ce fut avec une grande appréhension qu'il regarda son ami partir le lendemain, sachant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de voir son père pour mettre définitivement ses idées au clair et avancer. Après tout, malgré tout ses travers, il restait le fils du Chancelier et il était normal qu'Asran veuille tenter de le comprendre et de le raisonner.

Ce ne fut que le jour suivant, tôt au matin que Alfy lui relaya une communication venant de son vaisseau. Son second voulait lui parler en urgence. Il lui rapporta alors comment Asran avait été arrêté pour trahison après une courte discussion avec son père, le paniquant un peu. Abraham le calma cependant en lui annonçant qu'il avait été secouru par Lacus et le Tigre et que tout ce petit monde avait volé l'Eternal, un vaisseau dernier cri de ZAFT avant de prendre la fuite. Personne ne savait où ils étaient alors que les radars avaient perdu le vaisseau mais il était raisonnable pour eux de penser qu'ils rejoindraient l'Hirondelle. Kira fut soulagé, sachant que Lacus et Asran viendraient certainement à Mendel et que ses alliés ne diraient rien, chacun d'eux conscient que Lacus était innocente et injustement accusée. Il ne put nier être heureux qu'elle quitte enfin PLANT tout les jours angoissé pour elle avec ce qu'il se passait. Il garda l'information pour lui, préférant attendre que l'Eternal soit vraiment là avant de l'annoncer. Il envoya cependant un message à Léonardi pour le prévenir, lui demandant de les guetter et de les aider au besoin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'Eternal n'arrive à Mendel, escorté par le Freedom. Autant dire que son arrivée en surpris plus d'un sur l'Archangel et le Kusanagi, Kira soulagé de voir que tous allaient bien. On guida le vaisseau rose pour qu'il entre dans le port où ils avaient élus domicile et il fut bientôt stationné près d'eux. On sonna immédiatement une réunion, les membres principaux des trois équipages sortant rejoindre une salle du spatioport. Kisaka, Cagali, Mu, Murrue et Sophia y furent les premiers, Kira en tête de leur petit groupe. Léonardi ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et l'Hirondelle le remercia de les avoir escorté. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Andrew suivit de Da Costa, Lacus, Asran et quelques soldats. Il fut évident que toute l'attention des nouveaux venus se porta sur l'Hirondelle sur le champs. Une fois entrés, Da Costa et les soldat s'empressèrent de se mettre au garde à vous devant lui, surprenant les autres. Kira leur sourit avec douceur, touché et leur rendit le salut avant de les autoriser au repos, retournant son attention sur Lacus et Andrew qui souriaient en le regardant, le scrutant. Une seconde plus tard, Lacus venait rapidement, le prenant dans ses bras et se serrant contre lui, surprenant une nouvelle fois les autres. Kira ignora la douleur de ses côtes et de son dos à ce geste, bien trop occupé à lui rendre son étreinte, immensément rassuré de la voir et de constater qu'elle allait bien.

Asran sourit en les voyant tout deux très émus de se retrouver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait vu le lien liant ses deux amis. Il n'avait jamais été naïf sur le sujet, c'était une évidence pour tout ceux ayant déjà vu Kira et Lacus ensemble. S'il avait été fiancé avec elle, ils n'avaient jamais été que de très bons amis et s'il avait énormément d'affection pour elle, il savait qu'il y avait bien plus entre elle et Kira. Il se dit dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse remarquer à son ami que leurs fiançailles étaient rompues depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il prenne sa place. Il savait que sans cela, Kira ne ferais jamais rien. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Il n'en n'était pas certain. Kira pouvait encore être très naïf sur certains sujets mais il ne fallait pas qu'il passe à côté de ça. Tous les regardèrent s'étreindre un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent, se souriant.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Kira.

Elle acquiesça avec le sourire, le scrutant attentivement. Kira reporta finalement son attention sur le Tigre qu'il n'avait pas revu en personne depuis son départ de Banadiya. Ils avaient échangé quelques messages seulement et toujours via des intermédiaires. Il s'était énormément inquiété pour lui alors qu'ils étaient très proches et il était vraiment heureux de le retrouver. Il s'avança alors vers lui, le Tigre lui souriant.

\- Salut moineau, salua joyeusement l'homme en étonnant tout le monde par le surnom.

\- Bonjour chaton, répondit-il en souriant à l'ahurissement général.

Le Tigre explosa d'un rire tonitruant, lui tendant le seul bras qui lui restait. Kira le saisi sans hésiter en riant avec lui et vint l'étreindre un instant avant de reculer.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit-il ensuite. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Lacus et d'avoir secouru Asran.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, répondit-il. Je t'ai promis d'être avec toi quoi qu'il y ait à faire et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Et toi comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va ne t'en fait pas, assura-t-il. Je suis ravi de te revoir Martin, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers Da Costa et en venant lui tendre son bras qui fut pris sans hésiter.

\- Moi aussi monsieur, répondit l'homme avec un immense sourire. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué.

\- À moi aussi Martin, sourit-il.

Il observa un moment Asran qui avait un bras en écharpe alors qu'il avait été légèrement blessé par balle à l'épaule par son propre père. Il avait été soigné sur l'Eternal et semblait aller relativement bien. Il lui envoya un pâle sourire et il se promit de discuter avec lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se retourna vers les autres, faisant les présentations en bonne et due forme. Tous furent très surpris de se retrouver avec le Tigre du désert en face d'eux, l'observant attentivement.

\- Je suis très surprise, remarqua Murrue.

\- Moi aussi, répondit simplement Andrew en balayant du regard ceux qui lui faisaient face.

\- Vous auriez de bonnes raisons de vouloir vous venger de nous, de moi, remarqua Léonardi un peu tendu.

\- Vengeance est un mot inconnu au bataillon lorsqu'on est ami avec le moineau ici présent, dit-il légèrement en faisant sourire Kira. Il déteint très vite sur vous et ça efface des mots du vocabulaire, dit-il en amusant tout le monde. Et puis ça ne sert à rien et ne rapporte rien. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes coupables gamin, la guerre l'est, posa-t-il plus sérieusement. Nous aurions tous ici des raisons de nous venger mais on a bien plus important à faire.

Kira retourna se poster auprès de Lacus qui se rapprocha de lui, Birdy venant se poser sur Aro, les amusant.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda finalement Cagali à Asran.

\- Et bien, commença-t-il en baissant le regard, je crains que mon père ne change jamais d'avis, soupira-t-il. Kira, il a sous-entendu qu'il avait envoyé des gens à tes trousses pour te faire abattre, dit-il en choquant tout le monde.

\- Je sais, j'étais déjà au courant, répondit-il tranquillement. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. D'après mes informateurs, il a envoyé une unité d'élite et peut-être même un vaisseau lui étant fidèle. L'Alliance aussi a envoyé du monde, sans paraître vraiment inquiet, heureusement, personne ne sait où je suis.

\- Tu dois faire très attention Kira, intervint Andrew. Je lui ai parlé, le discours qu'il tient à ton égard est extrêmement violent. Il t'étriperait de ses propres mains s'il le pouvait.

\- Cela n'est pas nouveau et j'ai pris mes précautions ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Il y a autre chose, intervint Asran. Mon père a clamé haut et fort que la guerre ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus un seul naturel, dit-il en faisant tomber un silence lourd. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait préparer Kira.

\- Quoi que ce soit, je ne le laisserais pas faire, assura-t-il avec confiance. Je ne suis malheureusement pas surpris qu'il dise de telles choses. De l'autre côté, Murata Azrael affiche le même genre d'ambition envers les coordinateurs et c'est lui qui a pris la tête d'une partie des opérations de l'Alliance depuis Orb. Gérons une chose à la fois. Pour le moment, je crois que l'Eternal a besoin de nombreux réglages et doit être finalisé. Il sort à peine d'usine.

\- En effet. Nous avons été forcé de partir plus tôt que prévu, remarqua Andrew. Il va nous falloir quelques jours pour qu'il soit vraiment opérationnel.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut se mettre au travail, lança Kira. Il y a de fortes chance pour que l'Alliance soit aux trousses du Kusanagi et de l'Archangel et avec cela, ZAFT va traquer l'Eternal. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à comprendre que nous sommes ici et nous devrons être prêt lorsque ça arrivera.

\- Kira, tu as le Draco avec toi ? demanda Andrew.

\- Le Draco n'est plus opérationnel, je pilote l'Epsilon maintenant, son petit-frère. Il est sur l'Archangel.

\- Il est puissant ? Est-ce qu'il peut parcourir de longues distances ? demanda-t-il en intriguant tout le monde.

\- Oui, il est plus puissant que le Justice et le Freedom, révéla-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que tu t'en ailles, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Rejoint tes partisans, ils te cacheront et te protégeront. Il ne faut pas que tu nous soit officiellement affilié, dit-il en désignant tout le monde autour de lui. Cela te ferait perdre de l'influence.

\- Je croyais que ses partisans étaient plus fidèles que ça, ricana Mu en croisant les bras.

\- Oh ils le sont, répondit Andrew en lui lançant un regard noir. Vous ne réalisez vraiment pas quelle place Kira a pour les PLANTs on dirait. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, ses partisans ne le laisseront pas tomber mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pense. Zala est parti pour faire de très très grosses bêtises dans les semaines à venir. Pour l'instant, le commandement et le Conseil ne sont que des gens qui lui sont fidèles et qui obéissent aveuglément. Malgré la situation et si tout le monde sur PLANT se rend compte qu'ils commencent à aller trop loin et qu'ils sont violents, ils sont encore légitimes et ont encore leur pouvoir sur la population et l'armée. Pourtant, Kira a pour lui la sympathie et la confiance des gens et de l'armée. Énormément de confiance même. Si Zala parvient à établir fermement un lien entre Kira et nous la vilaine petite bande de traîtres, il aura tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire sa réputation et son influence sur la majorité des gens, des officiels et des militaires qui ne connaissent pas la vérité de ce qu'il se passe et qui doutent pour le moment. Ils ne savent plus trop quoi penser ces derniers temps et au sein de ZAFT après Josh-A et l'éloignement de Kira, beaucoup commencent à sévèrement douter du Chancelier. Personne n'est dupe sur le pourquoi l'Hirondelle de Junius a disparu des écrans radars. Au sein de notre armée, Kira est extrêmement respecté, crédible et digne de confiance. Ça ne doit pas changer juste parce qu'on aura eu l'égoïsme de vouloir le garder avec nous. Un rien peut faire pencher la balance entre lui et le Chancelier. Il doit garder toute sa crédibilité et son influence parce qu'ainsi, quand Zala fera sa grosse bêtise, il pourra intervenir et renverser la situation.

\- Tu me suggères un coup d'état Andrew, s'amusa Kira en laissant les autres un peu choqués par la possibilité.

\- Comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé, sourit le Tigre. Si Zala fait une grosse bêtise, qu'il passe la limite et que Kira intervient à ce moment là. Peu importe qu'il ne soit que Major, tout le monde le suivra pour éviter le pire. Pas que ses partisans mais aussi ZAFT et les PLANT. Il pourra alors prendre les choses en main et un coup d'état serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Mais pour ça, il ne doit pas perdre son influence et donc, il ne doit pas être vu avec nous ou se battant avec nous. Tous ici, nous sommes considérés comme traîtres ou rebelles, ça n'a plus d'importance pour nous mais ça en a pour Kira. Sans parler du fait qu'il a une unité d'élite de ZAFT aux trousses et que si ce cher Azrael, qui, je vous le rappelle, dirige le Blue Cosmos, découvre sa présence, il lancera une armée contre lui. Le Blue Cosmos a mis la tête de Kira à prix depuis longtemps. L'attentat de Victoria, ça vous dit quelque chose ? C'est cet Azrael qui dirige la majorité des forces terriennes maintenant. Imaginez ce qu'il fera si Kira est localisé. Il doit rejoindre ses partisans qui le protégeront et le cacheront pour qu'il puisse encore agir lorsqu'on aura vraiment besoin de lui.

Le silence tomba après son discours, tous observant l'Hirondelle, les étrangers à ZAFT et aux PLANTs réalisant quel poids il pouvait avoir pour les siens. Incroyable lorsque l'on regardait cet adolescent un peu frêle et son doux sourire.

\- Andrew a raison Kira, poussa finalement Lacus en posant une main sur son bras. Tu devrais partir d'ici et aller à l'abri.

\- Je me suis assez caché comme ça Lacus, dit-il finalement paré de son expression rassurante et confiante. Je ne peux pas rester caché éternellement.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile moineau, intervint le Tigre.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un imprudent Andrew, s'amusa-t-il. Cela mis à part, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passe et des enjeux. J'ai déjà envisagé la suite des événements pour moi et tout est déjà prévu autant que possible. J'ai pris mes précautions tout se passera bien. Ne pensez pas à moi, pensez plutôt à votre situation. Je suggère que l'on mette en route la finalisation de l'Eternal, que tout le monde se pose un moment puis nous faisons le point.

Tous optèrent finalement pour cette option, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Une fois l'organisation générale mise en place, Kira tira Lacus dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il lui ouvrit ses bras et il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier, éclatant en sanglot. Le jeune homme l'étreignit, venant lui caresser les cheveux sans un mot. Aux yeux de tous, elle avait encaissé la mort de son père mais il lui avait suffi d'un regard sur elle pour comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de craquer un moment et d'exprimer sa souffrance. Il lui permis donc, sachant qu'elle ne se cacherait pas avec lui. Ils ne dirent rien et il la laissa pleurer longuement contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux avec douceur alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Il ignora totalement la douleur de ses côtes et de son dos, uniquement concentré sur elle. Cela fait déjà trois semaines depuis Orb mais il avait toujours mal et le médecin disait qu'il faudrait encore une bonne semaine avant que ça ne se calme progressivement. Dans le temps qui suivit, il ne s'occupa que d'elle puis il rejoignit Asran en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme était resté en compagnie de Cagali, Léonardi et Sophia qui tentaient visiblement de l'aider à avaler la pilule de cet épisode avec son père, tous comprenant que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Kira tenta lui aussi de le réconforter un peu, s'assurant ensuite que sa blessure n'était pas grave. Les jeunes gens passèrent ensuite un moment ensemble, essayant de se détendre un peu.

À suivre...


	22. XXII- Omikron

x

Chapitre 22 :

L'Omikron

Une fois l'organisation revue suite à l'arrivée de l'Eternal et les réglages de celui-ci commencés, ce fut sur la passerelle de l'Archangel que tous se réunirent. Kira, Asran, Andrew, Da Costa, Lacus, Léonardi, Sophia, Cagali, Kisaka, Mu et Murrue, tous furent là avec quelques membres de l'Archangel :

\- Pour l'instant, notre principale préoccupation c'est la Lune, remarqua Lacus. Il paraît en effet que depuis qu'ils ont repris Victoria les forces terriennes n'ont pas cessé d'y envoyer des troupes.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont l'intention de lancer une attaque sans merci aux PLANTs ? demanda Murrue.

\- Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? demanda le Tigre. Leur armée regorge de troufions qui ne rêvent que d'une chose c'est d'entrer en guerre totale. « Pour un monde pur et une planète bleue ».

\- Ça suffit ! s'agaça Mu.

\- Eh ce sont eux qui le disent pas moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, je sais vous avez raison, concéda plus doucement le Faucon.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi se débarrasser des coordinateurs pourrait conduire à ce que le monde soit pur, reprit Andrew. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils entendent par là. Mais je peux comprendre ce que les habitants des PLANTs peuvent ressentir à être attaqués pour une raison aussi absurde. D'un autre côté, les types qui sont à la tête des PLANTs considèrent les naturels comme de la vermine ni plus ni moins. Évidemment qu'ils sont en droit de répliquer pour se défendre on ne peut pas les blâmer pour ça. Si seulement on pouvait faire en sorte que l'histoire ne se répète plus. Combien de temps ce cercle vicieux va-t-il encore durer ?

\- Nous vivons une époque si cruelle, déplora Murrue.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Mu.

\- Mais nous sommes tous des êtres humains et quoi que nous ayons pu déclencher, nous sommes capables d'y mettre fin, remarqua Lacus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kira. L'histoire a connu de nombreuses personnes qui ont ressenti ce que nous nous ressentons aujourd'hui. N'avez vous pas envie que commence une ère qui ne connaîtrait aucun conflit ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Kira qui lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit-il. Ceux qui rêvent ainsi de génocide ne sont pas si nombreux mais malheureusement, ils ont du pouvoir sur la majorité. Ils manipulent la peur et la souffrance des autres pour servir leurs buts. Ils nous faut régler ce conflit et ce sera dans la paix et avec les efforts de tous que tous pourrons apprendre à se comprendre et à se tolérer. Il nous faudra ensuite faire en sorte de ne plus laisser les extrémistes violents au pouvoir. Pour ce qui est de la situation présente, après la chute de Victoria, l'Alliance vas certainement s'attaquer à Gibraltar puis à Carpentaria et à l'Union Océanique dans la foulée. Le Chancelier a totalement abandonné les bases terriennes et notre allié là bas au vu de ses actions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble que la Terre n'a plus d'importance pour lui. Si ces bases sont attaquées, elles tomberont et l'Alliance aura la main sur la Terre toute entière. Cela va sans dire, ça les rendra bien plus puissant qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas cependant qu'ils attendent leur victoire pour s'attaquer aux PLANTs malheureusement et c'est sûrement cela qu'ils préparent à Ptolemaeus. Si cette attaque est déclenchée, elle sera décisive pour la suite des événements. Soit ZAFT perds et c'est la fin des PLANTs, soit ils gagnent et la guerre se prolonge. Les lignes de défenses des colonies sont extrêmement puissantes et il faudra beaucoup pour les faire tomber. L'Alliance y laisserait sans aucun doute une grosse partie de ses forces sans certitude de victoire.

\- C'est une impasse, posa Asran.

\- En l'état, oui, acquiesça Kira, mais je crains qu'un camps ou l'autre ne nous sorte une solution plus expéditive.

\- Tu crains l'usage d'armes de destruction massive de grande ampleur ? demanda Andrew.

\- Oui. Le Chancelier prépare quelque chose à Jachin Due qui n'augure rien de bon. Mes informateurs travaillent d'arrache pieds pour savoir ce qu'il se passe là bas mais il prend très grand soin à le cacher. Quand à l'Alliance, ils sont capables du pire aussi et peu d'informations nous parviennent de leurs bases.

\- À quel genre d'arme pensez vous monsieur ? demanda Da Costa.

\- Du genre que personne ne voudrait voir exister, répondit-il. Le Chancelier a fait construire le Justice et le Freedom il y a déjà un moment et donc cela fait un moment qu'il a les anti N-Jammer, rien que cela allié à son idéologie est des plus inquiétant.

\- Tu redoutes de nouveaux échanges nucléaires, comprit le Tigre sous le silence lourd de tous.

\- Il en est capable et avec la technologie des PLANTs, on peut s'attendre au pire. Ce que je sais c'est que le Chancelier a transformé Jachin Due en forteresse sur-armée et sur-protégée comme il a renforcé les lignes de défenses de PLANTs. Cela fait un moment qu'il se prépare à une attaque de l'Alliance sur les colonies et il est évident qu'il a un plan. Il les attend. Si cette attaque se fait, elle ce fera avec la très grande majorité des forces terriennes. Une victoire disons... écrasante de ZAFT pourrait tout aussi bien renverser la situation.

\- Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans tout ça ? demanda Cagali.

Cette question, tous se la posaient visiblement et ce fut naturellement que tous se tournèrent vers l'Hirondelle.

\- Je pense que le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est déjà de vous préserver puisqu'il est évident que vous avez du monde aux trousses. Ensuite, si vous devez intervenir, je crois qu'il faut surveiller les usages d'armes lourdes et protéger les populations avant tout. L'Alliance voudra détruire PLANT si elle gagne et le Chancelier s'attaquera aux naturels s'il reprend l'avantage. Notre mission première à tous doit être de protéger les civils de cette folie. Je pense donc que pour commencer, c'est dans cette optique qu'il faut surveiller les choses.

\- Vous avez raison, sourit Murrue.

\- Et toi ? Que vas tu faire ? demanda Lacus.

\- Moi, je vais aller jouer au gradé et au politique pour tenter de freiner le Chancelier et ses partisans. Si nous voulons arrêter cette guerre, nous devons reprendre le contrôle d'un des deux camps au moins pour stopper l'escalade de violence. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'Alliance mais pour ZAFT et PLANT, c'est une autre histoire. Je pense que si on peut calmer ZAFT et remonter une vraie stratégie de paix et non d'annihilation, on a une chance.

\- Comment feriez vous ? demanda Kisaka.

\- Je ne doute pas que la Terre soit bientôt sous totale influence de l'Alliance. La première cible de ZAFT sera alors évidemment les bases lunaires ennemies. Je crois que si l'Alliance reprend la Terre et ZAFT l'espace, on peut calmer les choses. Ce serait une nette scission territoriale. Redescendre sur Terre serait extrêmement difficile pour ZAFT si l'Alliance y est installée partout et l'inverse serait vrai aussi pour l'Alliance avec l'espace. Les deux camps ont déjà subi d'énormes pertes depuis le début de la guerre. Une telle situation géographique pourrait fortement aider à la négociation d'un traité mais pour ça, il faut reprendre le contrôle d'au moins un camps et lui trouver un dirigeant modéré, raisonnable et en faveur de la paix.

\- Votez Lorenne ! scanda Andrew en les amusant.

\- Pas moi, répondit-il sur le champs. Comme si je pouvais ?

\- Je suis sûr que ni nos soldats ni nos citoyens ne seraient contre, renchérit très sérieusement le Tigre. Au contraire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je pensais plus aux conseillers modérés alliés de Siegel Clyne qui ont été injustement arrêtés et qui attendent en prison en ce moment, expliqua Kira.

\- Cette stratégie de scission géographique serait tout à fait réalisable, remarqua Da Costa.

\- Je suis impressionné de pouvoir confirmer ça, appuya Kisaka. Ce serait en effet une ouverture pour mettre un stop à la guerre.

\- Vous êtes stratège aussi ? demanda Mu à l'Hirondelle en constatant lui aussi que c'était un plan tout à fait réaliste.

\- Kira n'est pas qu'un pilote doué, répondit le Tigre. C'est un excellent officier, un véritable politique et un stratège d'exception. Cessez donc de le sous-estimer.

\- Le problème étant qu'on ne pourra jamais faire ça si le gouvernement des PLANTs ne change pas, posa Kira. Je crois que la très probable offensive de l'Alliance sur PLANT sera décisive.

L'alarme du poste radar de la passerelle raisonna soudain, les interrompant alors que le poste de communication recevait des messages paniqués des M1 en surveillance à l'entrée de leur port spatial.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda aussitôt Murre.

\- Un vaisseau gigantesque vient d'apparaître sur les radars commandant ! s'exclama l'opérateur.

\- Où ? demanda Mu.

\- Juste devant le spatio port, dit-il avec choc. Les M1 l'ont en visuel direct.

\- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu avant ?! s'exclama Kisaka aussi paniqué que tous.

Ce fut un rire léger qui les arrêta, tous se tournant vers l'Hirondelle semblant très amusé et détendu, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les stupéfiant littéralement.

\- Kira ? interrogea Asran.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le siège du commandant, ouvrant d'abord une communication avec les M1 :

\- Ici le Major Lorenne, le vaisseau étranger n'est pas un ennemi, expliqua-t-il en surprenant tout le monde. N'ouvrez pas le feu, je répète, n'ouvrez pas le feu.

Il entra ensuite une autre commande, ouvrant un canal vers le dit vaisseau désormais affiché sur l'écran radar :

\- Omikron, ici le Major Lorenne à bord de l'Archangel, répondez s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Une seconde plus tard, une image apparaissait sur l'écran principal, montrant un officier de ZAFT en uniforme noir. Il salua très respectueusement Kira qui lui rendit.

_\- Bonjour Major. Je suis ravi de vous voir. _

\- Moi aussi Commandant Abelson, sourit l'Hirondelle. Veuillez excuser l'attitude des M1, ils ont été surpris par votre apparition soudaine.

_\- J'en suis désolé mais j'ai préféré rester hors radar aussi longtemps que possible pour ne pas gâcher nos efforts pour éviter d'être repéré jusqu'ici. _

\- Vous avez bien fait. Vous êtes pile à l'heure qui avait été prévue.

_\- Nous aurions pu arriver bien plus vite si nous n'avions pas été obligé de faire tel détour mais bon, on a pu mettre les capacités de déplacement du vaisseau à l'épreuve ainsi et le sous-lieutenant Decram a pu se faire la main au pilotage, _s'amusa-t-il.

\- Vous êtes là dans les temps prévu alors ne vous en faîte pas. Dîtes au sous-lieutenant Decram que j'ai déjà préparé la procédure d'entrée dans le spatioport pour l'Omikron. C'est un peu juste mais il peut entrer. Alfy a toutes les données de pilotage. Entrez et accostez, je viens vous voir ensuite avec nos amis.

_\- À vos ordres monsieur, _répondit-il, _nous entamons la procédure sur le champs. _

\- À tout de suite alors, salua-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Il s'adressa ensuite de nouveau aux M1 pour leur signaler que le vaisseau allait entrer au spatioport, qu'il fallait le laisser faire et ne pas gêner la manœuvre. Il passa le message à l'Eternal et au Kusanagi pour mettre leurs équipages au courant et les rassurer. Seulement alors il se retourna de nouveau vers les autres qui attendaient visiblement des explications :

\- Des amis à vous ? demanda Mu.

\- Si on veut, s'amusa-t-il. L'Omikron est mon vaisseau, annonça-t-il en les surprenant.

\- Vous avez un vaisseau ?! s'étonna Kisaka.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Il a été terminé quelques jours après notre fuite d'Orb et je lui ai ordonné de venir ici.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'a pas vu arriver ? demanda Cagali.

\- L'Omikron dispose d'un mode furtif et de systèmes anti radars très efficaces, répondit-il.

\- ZAFT a des vaisseaux furtifs ? s'inquiéta Murrue.

\- Non, j'ai un vaisseau furtif, rectifia-t-il.

\- Ça fait une différence ? demanda Mu.

\- Oui. Franchement, en sachant à quel point Patrick Zala me déteste et en sachant qu'il était à la tête de ZAFT bien avant que je m'engage, croyez vous vraiment qu'il m'aurait accordé un MS comme le Draco ou l'Epsilon et un vaisseau ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ZAFT qui m'équipe, dit-il en surprenant ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de ça. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais qu'un GINN au mieux à cause de mes opposants qui ont tout fait pour limiter mes moyens au maximum depuis l'élection du Chancelier Zala. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir le soutient d'un très important groupe d'investisseurs privés. Ce sont eux qui ont fait construire le Draco pour moi puis l'Epsilon et ce vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Cagali.

\- Parce qu'ils me soutiennent et partagent mes idées et que c'est en moi qu'ils ont placé leurs espoirs et leur confiance. Alors ils ont voulu m'aider de leur mieux à leur façon en me fournissant tout les moyens matériels dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Le projet Draco qui englobe tout cela est un projet privé étranger à ZAFT et qui n'est mis au service de ZAFT qu'à la condition exclusive que j'en sois le commandant. Et ZAFT était bien trop heureux d'avoir ces machines pour refuser. Toute la technologie de mon MS et de mon vaisseau est tenue au plus grand secret et ZAFT et les PLANTs n'y ont pas accès. J'ai veillé à cela avec une très grande attention parce que je connais le potentiel de mon équipement et que je refuse de mettre de tels armes dans les mains d'autres personnes. Cette technologie furtive est propre au projet Draco, ZAFT ne l'a pas et l'Omikron est le seul vaisseau la possédant.

\- C'est qui ces investisseurs ? demanda Asran.

\- Ils tiennent à leur anonymat alors je ne dirais rien, répondit Kira avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais je leur dois beaucoup parce que sans eux, le Chancelier aurait pu me priver de tout moyen aussitôt élu. Et il l'aurait assurément fait. Cela aurait été un immense problème pour moi. Cela sans parler que les ingénieurs du projet Draco sont exceptionnellement bons et qu'ils m'ont construit des merveilles de technologie. Ni ZAFT ni aucune armée n'aura jamais la technologie de ce projet alors inutile de paniquer en redoutant de voir un autre vaisseau de ce genre. L'Omikron est unique et il le restera parce qu'il est conçu très différemment de la manière dont travaillent les concepteurs militaires.

\- Vous êtes sûr de votre équipage ? demanda Kisaka.

\- Évidemment, assura-t-il sur le champs. Sachez qu'ils sont au courant d'absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon arrivée à Orb. Je ne cache rien à mes hommes lorsque je sais qu'ils me sont loyaux, ils savent parfaitement ce que je fais.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils te sont si fidèles, remarqua Andrew, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent avoir une entière confiance. Si tout les commandant pouvait être comme Kira, on aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes de loyauté.

\- Vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis avant de divulguer des informations sur nous ainsi, remarqua durement le Faucon.

\- Nous sommes alliés mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, répondit Kira. Si j'ai la confiance de tant de gens c'est aussi parce que j'ai confiance en eux. Je suis sûr de tout ceux a qui je donne des informations. Et c'est parce qu'ils savent ce que je fais, qu'ils savent où je vais et qu'ils peuvent m'aider au mieux. Mon équipage est entièrement fiable. Sachez qu'une grande partie d'entre eux est issue de l'équipage du tout premier vaisseau sur lequel j'ai servi, le Telior. Ils étaient là à mes débuts et ont été les premiers à me faire confiance quand j'étais un tout jeune lieutenant. J'ai vu la Saint Valentin Sanglante avec eux et les nombreuses batailles d'importance qui ont suivi ensuite. La majorité a servis sous les ordres du Colonel Hagen Damer, le bras droit de mon père, depuis la tragédie avant de passer sous mon commandement. Ce sont des gens de confiance et des soldats très expérimentés. Ils me connaissent par cœur et ont les mêmes aspirations que moi pour ce monde. Ne vous fatiguez pas à remettre leur loyauté en cause, il n'y a aucune raison.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Kira avait une expression si sérieuse et déterminée au visage, sans sourire, qu'ils comprirent tous qu'il était prêt à défendre bec et ongle son équipage.

\- Bon sang, il est gigantesque, bredouilla Cagali dont le regard était fixé sur la baie vitrée de la passerelle.

Tous y reportèrent alors leur attention, écarquillant les yeux en voyant l'immense vaisseau décoré d'hirondelles entrer lentement en marche arrière dans le spatioport, ses réacteurs émettant une belle lumière violette unique.

\- Il est au moins deux fois plus grand que l'Archangel, remarqua Léonardi.

\- Il l'est, acquiesça Kira. L'Omikron est un vaisseau de combat mais c'est aussi un vaisseau capable de voyager sur d'immenses distances ou de rester mobilisé très longtemps sans avoir besoin du moindre ravitaillement. Venez, je vais vous montrer et mon équipage m'attend. Depuis le temps qu'ils veulent me revoir à bord, s'amusa-t-il.

Il les entraîna alors et ils quittèrent le croiseur pour le spatioport, se dirigeant vers le quai auquel le gigantesque vaisseau était en train de s'arrimer. Tous restèrent sans voix, observant le vaisseau qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui existait. Il était vraiment énorme en comparaison des trois autres stationnés là. Tous étaient si stupéfaits qu'ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Ils atteignirent finalement l'entrée du vaisseau qui avait terminé sa manœuvre d'accostage, se retrouvant devant une porte blindée.

\- Alfy, tu m'ouvres s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et il fit un pas à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers un moniteur juste à côté de la porte, entrant visiblement plusieurs commandes avant de se retourner vers eux.

\- En entrant, posez votre main sur le scanner digital ici et énoncez votre nom, demanda-t-il.

Ce fut sans hésiter que Andrew s'exécuta le premier, suivi des autres, chacun patientant ensuite que tout le monde ait fini.

\- À quoi ça sert ? demanda Sophia curieuse.

\- L'Omikron dispose de nombreux systèmes de sécurités, expliqua Kira. Il a en mémoire les scan digitaux et rétiniens, les signatures vocales, l'empreinte ADN et la reconnaissance faciale de tout mes membres d'équipage. Personne qui n'est pas enregistré comme membre d'équipage par mes soins et qui ne passe pas l'ensemble de ces identifications ne peut pas entrer dans ce bâtiment sauf par autorisation de son commandant : moi. Autrement dit, pas d'indésirables sur mon vaisseau. Vous aurez le statu d'invité pour l'ordinateur. Ce système restreins aussi l'accès aux zones réglementées du bâtiment en reconnaissant les membres d'équipages par ce même système et il sert aussi à régir toute bien des choses à bord.

\- Très ingénieux, remarqua Da Costa.

\- Et infalsifiable avec ces paramètres, ajouta Asran. Tromper un tel système serait presque impossible.

\- C'est le but, s'amusa Kira. Venez.

Ils passèrent le sas d'entrée, la porte se refermant derrière eux et une voix synthétique se fit entendre :

_\- Bonjour Major Lorenne. Je suis ravi de vous revoir à bord. _

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Léonardi.

\- Bonjour Alfy, moi aussi je suis content d'être de retour. Ça, c'est Alfy, répondit-il ensuite pour les autres.

\- Alfy ? Le type auquel vous parlez parfois dans votre oreillette ? demanda Cagali.

_\- Je ne suis pas un « type » comme vous dîtes mademoiselle Athha, _se vexa celui-ci en amusant Kira. _Je suis une intelligence artificielle, une interface assistant l'équipage de ce vaisseaux ainsi que tout les Mobile Suit en dépendant. Ce qui inclus la machine du Major. _

\- C'est une IA, répéta Kira. Il est aussi ancré dans l'Epsilon et il aide énormément à la gestion de nombreuses tâches. Il a en effet été un précieux assistant pour moi afin de surveiller mon MS pour moi mais aussi établir des communications avec mon vaisseau et diverses autres choses mais ça n'a jamais été une personne. Alfy, l'équipage est... ?

_\- Rassemblé dans le hall principal monsieur. Ils vous attendent impatiemment. _

\- Merci Alfy, répondit-il avant de se remettre en route suivit de tous.

\- Et vous lui parlez comme à une personne ? s'étonna Mu.

\- Oui, Alfy a sa personnalité et est tout à fait capable de tenir une discussion et de raisonner. C'est le principe d'une IA.

\- Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était finalement parvenu à programmer un tel système, s'étonna Kisaka. Vos ingénieurs doivent vraiment être bons.

_\- Je n'ai pas été créé et programmé par des ingénieurs à proprement parler Colonel Kisaka, _intervint l'IA en les surprenant. _C'est le Major Lorenne qui m'a imaginé et entièrement créé. _

\- Vous êtes ingénieur aussi ? s'étonna Cagali.

\- Je suis ingénieur aussi, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Assimilant toutes ces nouvelles informations, ce fut en silence que tous le suivirent, observant le magnifique vaisseau d'allure ultra moderne et futuriste. Contrairement à ce qu'ils connaissaient, celui-ci était d'ambiance très différente et bien plus reposante. Il y avait même régulièrement des terrarium ampli de plantes incrustées dans les murs, des jeux d'eau que l'on pouvait voir passer dans des tubes transparents. Les couloirs étaient larges, les couleurs des parois changeant régulièrement. Ils furent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un immense espace surplombé d'une véritable verrière impressionnante. La tête levée, stupéfaits, ils ne remarquèrent que tardivement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, l'homme qu'ils avaient vu sur l'écran de l'Archangel les attendant. Il sourit en voyant Kira arriver, se mettant au garde à vous. Le Major lui rendit avant de l'autoriser au repos. Il lui désigna ensuite ce qui était visiblement une sorte de balcon donnant sur une immense salle un peu plus bas dont émanait de léger bruits de discussions. Souriant avec douceur, l'Hirondelle s'avança et dés qu'il fut près de la balustrade, le silence se fit, Birdy s'envolant dans l'espace devant lui. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit caractéristique des bottes claquant lorsqu'un groupe de soldat se mettait au garde à vous raisonna. Kira salua aussi et ils s'avancèrent un peu plus découvrant avec surprise un équipage très nombreux parfaitement aligné en rang en bas.

\- Repos, autorisa Kira.

Tous obéirent, tenant leurs mains dans leurs dos, relevant leurs regards vers l'adolescent, souriant l'air heureux.

\- Bonjour, je suis heureux de vous revoir, commença l'Hirondelle.

\- Nous aussi Major, bon retour sur l'Omikron, dirent-ils en cœur en surprenant les invités.

\- Merci. Je suis navré de vous avoir laissé un peu en plan depuis plusieurs semaines mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre que l'Omikron soit prêt pour les raisons que vous connaissez tous, reprit-il plus gravement. Je tiens à vous féliciter et à vous remercier pour l'impressionnant travail acharné que vous avez fourni pour finaliser ce vaisseau aussi vite. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. L'Omikron va enfin pouvoir se mettre vraiment au travail. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les prochaines semaines risquent de nous réserver de nombreuses surprises et il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurons à combattre. Vous êtes tous d'excellents soldats, beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà vu de nombreuses batailles et c'est un plaisir pour moi de travailler avec vous. Malheureusement, je ne vous cacherais pas que nous risquons d'avoir des temps difficiles. Je sais que c'est déjà le cas mais je vous demanderais encore une fois et plus que jamais de me faire confiance.

\- À vos ordres ! répondirent-ils aussitôt avec force en le faisant sourire avec émotion.

\- Merci. J'ai toute confiance en vous et n'oubliez jamais que je suis autant à votre service que vous êtes à mes ordres alors n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en avez besoin. Je n'ai pas été un commandant très présent jusqu'ici mais cela va changer maintenant puisque je reviens à bord. Vous connaissez tous notre mission, elle reste inchangée : protéger les populations et faire de notre mieux pour mettre fin à cette guerre au plus vite. Vous savez tous à quel point le contexte s'est compliqué ces derniers temps et comment la violence a augmenté. Nous devrons donc agir avec grande prudence. Vous savez tous aussi que notre vaisseau est le fer de lance de nos idées, il est donc de notre devoir de ne pas faillir, de ne pas céder et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous.

\- À vos ordres ! répondirent-ils de nouveau.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas vu vos familles depuis longtemps et vous ne les verrez pas avant encore un bon moment je le crains mais c'est pour eux et pour tout les autres que nous lutterons et que nous réussirons j'en suis certain. Vous avez énormément travaillé ces derniers temps, prenez une soirée et une nuit de repos. Demain, nous commençons les choses sérieuses. Rompez !

Tous saluèrent d'un bloc avant de se détendre et de commencer à repartir à leurs occupations, beaucoup restant et observant leur chef qui se retournait vers les autres très impressionnés.

\- Y-a-t-il une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas moineau ? demanda Andrew. Tu fait un sacré commandant, ça se voit tout de suite.

\- Le Major est un excellent officier, remarqua légèrement Abraham en venant se poster près de son supérieur.

\- Permettez moi de vous présenter le Commandant Abraham Abelson, mon second à bord, commença Kira avant de lui présenter leurs invités.

Tous se saluèrent poliment puis Kira entraîna tout le monde vers une salle de réunion non loin de là. En route, ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats qui saluèrent très joyeusement leur major, lui signifiant qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir à bord. Les membres de l'Archangel, du Kusanagi et de l'Eternal observèrent cela avec une certaine surprise, Lacus souriant doucement. Ils furent finalement installés, la porte refermée.

\- Alors c'était ça que tu attendais plutôt que de partir avec l'Epsilon ? s'amusa le Tigre.

\- Pourquoi partir en MS quand j'ai un vaisseau qui vient me chercher ? demanda-t-il avec amusement. Plus sérieusement, comme on le disait tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas rester ouvertement avec vous si je veux nous laisser un maximum de chance.

\- Le Chancelier cherche par tout les moyens à vous discréditer, remarqua Abraham. De plus en plus de soldats demandent où vous êtes, pourquoi vous ne participez plus à aucune bataille et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au commandement avec le Gouvernement. La population aussi veut de vos nouvelles et aimerait avoir votre avis sur ce qu'il se passe. On réclame activement la libération de votre père et des Conseillers modérés alors que les enquêtes que vous avez fait lancer montrent clairement qu'il n'y a aucune preuve contre eux. Le colonel Damer nous a fait savoir que de nombreux membres de Faith s'activent en votre sens pour prouver leur innocence et vous aider au mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'il a donné des nouvelles de mon père ? demanda-t-il doucement alors que tous pouvaient ressentir son inquiétude à son égard.

\- Il va aussi bien qu'on peut aller en prison, répondit le Commandant. Le Colonel veille sur lui à distance et il a réussi à faire placer des soldats qui vous sont fidèles près de lui. S'il prend au Chancelier de vouloir faire une bêtise, ils ont ordre de le faire sortir de là et de l'emmener en sécurité.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Vous avez des nouvelles de la réaction à la fuite de l'Eternal ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en suscitant l'intérêt général. Le Chancelier à personnellement confié sa traque à Le Creuset. Le Vessalius décolle après-demain et ils ont déjà estimé que vous étiez ici, dit-il en regardant Andrew.

\- Donc ils devraient être là dans six ou sept jours, remarqua Da Costa.

\- Sans parler de l'Alliance, rappela Mu. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Sur Terre ? demanda Kira.

\- Le Chancelier a rappelé beaucoup de nos forces présentes là bas, répondit son second. Si nos bases sont attaquées, elles tomberont. Et comme vous le redoutiez, il semble que l'Alliance prépare l'attaque de Gibraltar. C'est imminent d'après nos informations.

\- Et le Conseil n'a toujours pas l'intention d'envoyer du renfort n'est-ce pas ? soupira Kira.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il.

\- Ces hommes font se faire massacrer, s'attrista-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'y pouvons rien, déplora l'homme.

\- Je sais. Ptolemaeus ?

\- Il est désormais plus qu'évident que l'Alliance assemble une flotte là bas, répondit-il.

\- Donc toutes nos suppositions s'avèrent exactes jusque là, remarqua l'Hirondelle.

\- Le mieux est que l'on fasse ce que l'on a dit, dit Andrew. Pour l'instant, on ne peut faire plus. Mais toi moineau, tu dois partir.

\- Oui, mais je ne serais pas loin. Pour le moment, je vais ramener l'Epsilon sur l'Omikron et nous quitterons Mendel. Mais nous n'irons pas loin. Nous allons nous éloigner un peu et rester stationnés à l'abri. Le mode furtif de ce vaisseau nous cachera. Ainsi, je ne serais pas loin au cas où. Nous resterons en contact et ensuite et bien, nous verrons comment les choses évoluent. De mon côté, je vais me remettre au travail aussi. Comme je le disais, je suis resté caché assez longtemps.

\- C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, appuya Lacus.

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils décidèrent d'agir. Aussi, tous quittèrent bientôt de nouveau le vaisseau pour retourner vers l'Archangel. Kira parla un instant avec Asran, lui demandant de rester avec Lacus et de veiller sur elle, ce qu'il promit de faire avec un immense sourire. Il assura qu'il pouvait s'installer sur l'Eternal s'il n'était pas à l'aise sur l'Archangel, sachant qu'il avait encore des relations un peu froides avec les naturels. Andrew l'accueillerait avec joie. Il alla d'ailleurs passer un moment avec le Tigre, regrettant de ne pouvoir rester avec lui. Celui-ci lui assura que tout irait bien et qu'il veillerait sur Lacus et Asran pour lui, Kira l'en remerciant. Il parla aussi à Léonardi et Sophia, leur disant de faire ce que leurs cœurs leur dictaient, ceux-ci lui assurant qu'ils étaient derrière lui. Il les pria de veiller sur les trois vaisseaux et de faire attention à eux. Puis ce fut avec Lacus qu'il alla passer un long moment en privée. Il regrettait de devoir la laisser si vite, inquiet pour elle. Comme toujours, elle sut le rassurer, lui disant qu'elle ferait son devoir et que lui devait faire le sien. Elle lui promit qu'ils se reverraient rapidement et que tout irait bien.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait ses dernières recommandations, il rejoignit l'Espilon où toutes ses affaires personnelles étaient restées, souhaitant une dernière fois bonne chance à ses alliés avant de quitter le vaisseau. Ce fut avec joie qu'il entra dans le hangar de son vaisseau, se disant que l'Espilon allait enfin y prendre sa place. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'on l'attendait puisque plusieurs de ses pilotes étaient là, tout les techniciens le regardant entrer avec le sourire. Son MS fut finalement à sa place, trônant au milieu des prototypes de son escadron. Ouvrant son cockpit, il trouva Ulrick, Jeremiah, Andreï, Eimeo, Vishua et Léonard l'attendant.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Major, sourit Ulrick en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à sortir.

\- Heureux d'être enfin à bord, répondit-il en prenant sa main.

Il le laissa le tirer hors de son cockpit, grinçant des dents lorsque le mouvement provoqua un douloureux élancement dans son dos.

\- Major, ça va ? demanda Jeremiah qui ne l'avait pas manqué.

\- Parfaitement, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Vous mentez, affirma Ulrick. Qu'avez vous ?

\- Disons que les M1 d'Orb ne sont pas aussi sécuritaires pour les pilotes que nos MS, ironisa-t-il. Et comme je suis un casse-cou...

\- Le Commandant Abelson a dit qu'il avait l'impression que vous étiez blessé après votre fuite d'Orb mais que vous avez réfuté, dit Léonard en fronçant les sourcils. Mais vous l'avez été n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste quelques déchirures musculaires dans le dos, expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous devriez faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes bien mieux équipé que l'Archangel, remarqua Eimeo.

\- J'irais plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons décoller.

Il avisa ensuite ses trois autres pilotes complétant son escadron attendant un peu plus loin, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient avancer ou non. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne connaissaient pas Kira aussi bien, n'ayant passé que très peu de temps avec lui lors de leurs entretient pour servir sur ce vaisseau. L'Hirondelle leur sourit avec douceur comme il en avait l'habitude et ils se mirent précipitamment au garde à vous, le faisant rire légèrement alors qu'il les rejoignait avec les autres. Il les salua avant de leur faire signe de se détendre.

\- Caporal Kelle, sous-lieutenant Deval, sergent Redes, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi monsieur, répondit la première.

\- J'espère que vos nouvelles machines vous conviennent ?

\- Comment pourraient-elles ne pas convenir ? demanda la deuxième. Elles sont fantastiques.

\- Tant mieux alors. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de me saluer à chaque fois que je suis là, je ne suis pas si à cheval que ça sur ce genre de choses. Nous allons nous battre ensemble côte à côte et nous allons risquer nos vies ensemble. Ce n'est pas rien alors sachez que je serais là pour vous si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, comme pour l'ensemble de cet équipage. Donc n'hésitez pas et n'ayez pas peur de venir me parler, je ne mord pas, dit-il en les faisant rire. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que je rejoigne la passerelle.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, tous le saluèrent respectueusement, l'amusant un peu. Il leur rendit avant de se mettre en route pour la passerelle, de nombreuses fois salué en route. Le centre névralgique de l'Omikron était une immense salle ovale où l'on pouvait distinguer trois zones différentes. Lorsqu'on entrait, on se retrouvait sur une coursive qui longeait les trois quart du périmètre de la vaste salle, s'arrêtant aux limites de l'immense baie vitrée qu'il y avait à l'avant. Sa rambarde était ornée de longs écrans donnant vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Juste en face de l'entrée, un pont donnait sur une plate-forme ronde semblant littéralement léviter dans l'espace vide qui l'entourait. C'était là que trônait l'imposant et confortable siège du commandant de bord, celui de Kira. Le fauteuil lui même possédait de nombreuses commandes, clavier et autres qui y étaient intégrées. Sur le pourtour de la plate-forme étaient installées de nombreuses commandes et panneaux de contrôle en tout genre, surmontées d'écrans holographiques à droite et à gauche, le devant du poste laissé libre pour garder la visibilité sur la baie vitrée mais aussi pour permettre des projections en trois dimensions devant le Major au besoin. Si tout était en veille pour le moment, Kira savait qu'entièrement activé, son poste pouvait être impressionnant. De là, il pouvait contrôler entièrement son vaisseau. C'était le centre de l'Omikron au sens où l'on pouvait tout gérer de là et tout voir.

L'endroit contenait pourtant de nombreux autres postes. Sur la coursive, on trouvait des distributeurs d'eau et de nourriture, deux portes donnant aussi sur des toilettes. Il y avait aussi là quelques sièges pour d'éventuels autres présents ponctuels. Plusieurs petits ascenseurs ouverts permettaient aussi de descendre au niveau inférieur de la passerelle ou de monter au niveau supérieur. En bas, implanté en cercle autour du poste du Major qui trônait au dessus d'eux, se trouvaient les dix postes de pilotage pour les dix pilotes contrôlant les cents unités téléguidées du vaisseau. Au centre, sous le poste de commandement, l'espace servait à projeter en trois dimension la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, tout les détails des détections retranscris avec l'Omikron au centre. Cela permettait aux pilotes d'avoir une large vue d'ensemble en plus des ordinateurs les renseignant déjà à leur postes respectifs. Chacun de ses dix postes occupait tous un certain espace ressemblant un peu à un cockpit de MS. Sur un deuxième cercle légèrement sur-élevé par rapport au premier, il y avait tout les postes contrôlant les nombreux armements et systèmes de défenses. Mais en plus de ces postes, placé à l'avant en dehors de leur cercle et faisant face à la baie vitrée, il y avait le poste de pilotage du vaisseau, imposant et encore une fois équipé de nombreux écrans et commandes. On y trouvait trois sièges, un pour Alexander au centre, pilote principal et deux autres à sa droite et à sa gauche pour les co-pilotes.

Sur le pont supérieur, au dessus de Kira, on trouvait les postes radars, de communication interne et externe, la régulation des MS et du pont de lancement, la gestion de tout les systèmes du vaisseau, la détection, la communication avec le Nest... tout les différents postes indispensables sur une passerelle aux yeux de Kira. Tous étaient placés en arc de cercle sur une large coursive suivant l'ovale de la pièce, s'arrêtant aux limites de la baie, tous faisant face à Kira et à l'espace vide au centre duquel trônait le poste de commandement. Et c'était derrière celui-ci, toujours sur le pont supérieur, qu'il y avait le poste de commandement de son second, très équipée lui aussi.

Cette passerelle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres passerelles que Kira avait pu voir que ce soit en réalité ou sur plan. La sienne était très grande et accueillait beaucoup plus de personnel pour occuper les nombreux postes, chacun lui semblant plus que nécessaire à un fonctionnement optimal. Il avait toujours trouvé que les Nazca et tout les autres vaisseaux qu'il avait vu étaient mal conçu. Qu'il ait raison ou non, avec l'Omikron, il avait réalisé sa propre perception de ce que devait être une passerelle. La salle était claire, majoritairement blanche avec un gigantesque terrarium incrusté dans les murs, emplis de plantes et de fleurs, merveilleusement éclairé. C'était apaisant à regarder en plus d'être très utile. Parce qu'en effet, les nombreuses implantations de plantes n'étaient pas que décoratives, servant aussi de filtre à air en plus des systèmes technologiques. L'acoustique avait été étudié pour que le major et son second puissent facilement entendre tout le monde, tout les postes pouvant communiquer entre eux pour mieux se renseigner. Et bien sûr, Alfy était présent partout et particulièrement au poste de commandement.

Kira adorait son vaisseau et il sourit d'ailleurs largement en arrivant à son cœur. Tous se levèrent pour saluer et il leur rendit :

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il. Tout le monde à son poste s'il vous plaît, nous partons, dit-il en avançant vers son siège.

Il s'y installa en souriant, Birdy sur son épaule. Tous reprirent leur place alors que Kira activait son poste, les écrans holographiques apparaissant et les instruments s'allumant, sortant de veille. Il savait que personne ne s'était encore assis là, cette place lui étant exclusivement réservée. Tous savaient pourtant qu'il n'y serait pas forcément en combat et que lors de telles situations, il commanderait de son MS. La passerelle était d'ailleurs équipée d'un ascenseur menant directement au vestiaire des pilotes donnant lui même dans le hangar à MS, permettant ainsi à Kira de pouvoir voyager rapidement entre les deux.

\- Passage de l'état de fonctionnement du niveau un au niveau deux, tout systèmes opérationnels. Entamez la procédure de désarrimage et allumez les moteurs, ordonna-t-il pour être aussitôt exécuté alors qu'il ouvrait intercom général du vaisseau. À tout l'équipage, ici le Major Lorenne. Tout le monde à son poste. L'Omikron entame sa procédure de décollage, veuillez observer toutes les protocoles en vigueur. Nous quittons le spatioport de la colonie pour gagner les limites de sa zone spatiale où nous stationnerons un moment, dit-il avant de couper la communication. Balayage radar sur zone étendue autour de la colonie, demanda-t-il.

\- Balayage radar négatif major, lui répondit son opérateur, la voie est libre.

\- Parfait. Poste de pilotage, prenez garde aux débris lorsque nous sortirons. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans la zone et ils sont en perpétuel mouvement. Les câbles en méta-polymères sont particulièrement vicieux.

\- Oui major, répondirent les trois pilotes.

\- Ouvrez la communication avec l'Archangel, le Kusanagi et l'Eternal, ordonna-t-il.

Il fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à l'écran sur lequel il vit bientôt apparaître le colonel Kisaka, Lacus et le commandant Ramius, sachant que lui même était visible sur leurs passerelles respectives.

\- Nous allons partir, signala-t-il. Soyez prudents. L'Omikron ne sera pas loin et je vous contacterais pour vous prévenir de tout changement ou information que vous devez avoir.

_\- Merci major, _répondit Murrue.

_\- Nous attendrons de vos nouvelles, _ajouta Kisaka.

_\- Kira, fait attention s'il te plaît, _pria Lacus l'air inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lacus. Tout ira bien, assura-t-il avec son habituel sourire.

Elle lui sourit tristement puis Kira salua tout le monde avant de couper la communication.

\- Procédure de désarrimage terminée. Phase d'allumage des moteurs terminés. Tout est opérationnel, aucune anomalie à signaler. Stand-by, paré au décollage, renseigna le sous-lieutenant Decram de son poste de pilote.

\- Omikron, décollage, ordonna alors Kira.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gigantesque vaisseau se mettait en mouvement, Kira suivant la manœuvre conduite par Alexander, son ami qu'il était ravi d'avoir avec lui, ayant toute confiance en ses talents de pilote de vaisseau. Et il sourit en voyant qu'il avait parfaitement l'Omikron en main, gérant parfaitement la manœuvre délicate alors que ce vieux spatioport n'était pas fait pour accueillir un vaisseau aussi imposant. Avec l'aide d'Alfy et de ses copilotes, la manœuvre fut simple pour lui et quelques minutes plus tard, l'Omikron sortait lentement de Mendel.

\- Bien, passage en situation niveau quatre, signala Kira. Activez le mode furtif et le camouflage holographique. Mettez le cap vers le point de stationnement prévu, moteur à pleine puissance. Balayage radar constant sur périmètre maximum. Maintenez aussi une surveillance étroite sur la colonie Mendel et ses alentours. Que l'on me signale tout mouvement dans cette zone.

Le vaisseau se mit en route sur le champs et Kira observa un longtemps le travail calme et parfaitement maîtrisé de ses hommes sur la passerelle, tous semblant avoir pris l'habitude du vaisseau. Il se concentra ensuite sur son propre ordinateur, passant en revue tout les systèmes de son bâtiment. Il avait toute confiance en son équipage et ses ingénieurs mais l'Omikron était aussi un peu son bébé et il voulait s'assurer lui même que tout était en ordre. Très vite, il fut entouré de données, faisant apparaître un grand écran holographique devant lui pour pouvoir faire facilement ses diagnostiques et analyses. Il y passa plusieurs heures sans même s'en apercevoir, surveillant aussi leur trajet et ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il fut finalement rejoint par son second et le professeur Meyers qui avait tenu à être à bord pour gérer les éventuels problèmes ou réglages pouvant apparaître sur un vaisseau neuf. Cela sans parler que celui-ci disposait de systèmes jamais vu et jamais testé en situation réelle. Il avait donc insisté pour être à bord avec deux autres ingénieurs volontaires du projet Draco, les autres travaillant au Nest. Un laboratoire d'ingénierie relié au Nest leur permettait de continuer à travailler avec leur équipe à bord. Kira avait rechigné à embarquer et mettre en danger des civils mais les trois ingénieurs avaient su se montrer persuasifs, parfaitement conscients des risques et très motivés. Kira devait aussi admettre qu'il aurait besoin d'eux en cas de dysfonctionnement. Mais pour le moment, on était loin de là alors qu'il ne pouvait que sourire devant les résultats de ses premières observations.

\- C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Stéphane qui souriait en regardant ses écrans où l'on voyait ses diagnostiques.

\- Oui, acquiesça Kira. Tout fonctionne à la perfection on dirait.

\- Et mieux encore. Nous avions gardé une marge de prudence respectable sur les résultats dans nos estimation. Aussi bien pour ne pas les sous-estimer que pour ne pas les sur-estimer. Mais nous avons sous-estimé les performances du vaisseau, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je préfère cela à une surestimation, répondit Kira. Au moins nous ne sommes pas déçus. Le réacteur Astérion tient toute ses promesses visiblement.

\- Oui, il est même bien plus performant que prévu. Nous l'avons mis en sous régime pour le moment, nous n'avons pas besoin de tant d'énergie. Il se réactivera entièrement sur commande ou automatiquement dés que vous passerez en situation de niveau cinq ou supérieure.

\- Très bien. Vous l'avez testé à pleine puissance ?

\- Oui.

\- Le circuit d'alimentation tient le coup avec de telles quantité d'énergie ?

\- Parfaitement. Vous avez bien fait d'insister pour qu'on le renforce au maximum. Avec la conception de base, il n'aurait pas tenu le choc. Vos calculs les plus optimistes se sont révélés être les bons finalement.

\- Je vois que tout est en ordre, dit-il alors qu'il continuait à fixer ses écrans. Les systèmes de survie, de recyclage de l'air et de l'eau sont aussi dans nos meilleurs estimations. Le rendement des moteurs est parfait, l'armement est opérationnel à pleine capacité comme les défenses. Les détecteurs font parfaitement leur travail et je peux en dire autant du vaisseau tout entier. C'est exceptionnel, félicitation professeur, sourit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Félicitation à vous major, répondit-il. Sans vous, ce vaisseau ne serait certainement pas ce qu'il est. Nous n'aurions même pas le réacteur Astérion et il n'aurait certainement pas été opérationnel si vite. Sans parler de la sortie d'usine qui ne se serait pas faîte aussi bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on ne rencontre aucun problème sérieux lors de ses premiers jours de fonctionnement. Son rodage s'est passé sans pépin. Hormis des réglages, tout s'est bien passé. C'est inespéré pour un tel vaisseau nouvelle génération et cela, c'est grâce à vous, sans parler des systèmes innovants que vous avez créé et dont nous n'aurions même pas eu l'idée. Ce vaisseau, c'est le votre major, sous tout les angles. Il serait loin de ce qu'il est si vous n'y aviez pas travaillé. Si ça avait été seulement moi et mon équipe, le résultat serait loin de cela.

\- Mais sans vous je ne serais arrivé à rien, remarqua Kira. Disons que l'on a fait un merveilleux travail d'équipe, sourit-il.

\- C'est cela, acquiesça l'homme joyeux et fier.

\- Et Alfy ?

\- Vous aviez entièrement raison en disant qu'un tel système aiderait beaucoup. Il a fallu un moment pour que tout le monde s'y fasse mais une fois l'adaptation passée tout le monde adore. Tout les postes m'ont remonté d'excellentes impressions et remarques à son sujet et cela facilite aussi énormément la vie à bord. J'ai invité l'équipage tout entier à nous faire savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'Alfy et je n'ai que de très bons retour. Tout le monde en trouve son travail, sa rapidité, sa précision, son rendement... grandement amélioré. Et il semble que son petit caractère un peu particulier plaît à tout le monde, rit-il. Ses résultats sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau sont très intéressants et très encourageants.

\- J'avais lu tout vos rapports mais j'avoue que le voir de mes yeux est encore mieux, remarqua Kira. Ce vaisseau dépasse mes espérances. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le tester dans toutes les situation, voir s'il tient la distance et comment il réagira en situation de combat réelle. Commandant Abelson ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Dés que nous serons arrivés à destination et une fois certains que nous sommes en sécurité, je programmerais quelques simulations de combat. Je sais que vous en avez déjà fait plusieurs mais j'aimerais que l'équipage le fasse avec moi.

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez les prévenir des exercices. La situation est déjà assez stressante pour y ajouter une alerte qui n'en n'est pas réellement une. Je préfère déjà voir comment cela se passe en simulation consciente. Je ferais aussi des simulations à partir de l'Epsilon puisque je risque fort de commander de là régulièrement. Il faut que l'équipage s'habitue à cette configuration particulière.

\- Bien monsieur, je vais les prévenir.

\- J'aimerais en faire au moins deux ou trois d'ici et deux ou trois de l'Epsilon. Mais ça, ce sera en fonction des événements. J'espère aussi avoir le temps de faire au moins une simulation avec l'escadron. Le Vessalius sera là sous quelques jours et l'Alliance peut apparaître à tout moment. Nous devons être prêt.

_\- Nous le serons monsieur,_ assura Alfy en le faisant sourire.

À suivre...


	23. XXIII- Preuve

x

Chapitre 23 :

Preuve

Dés que l'Omikron avait atteint sa destination à l'écart de Mendel, Kira s'était remis au travail avec son équipage. Il avait passé le trajet à analyser entièrement son vaisseau, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Il avait lancé la première simulation de combat dés qu'ils furent sûr d'être en sécurité. Il en avait programmé lui même tout les paramètres, l'étendant à tout le vaisseau. Il n'avait ménagé personne, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient ne permettant pas d'être doux. Son équipage était en grande majorité composé de soldats très expérimenté, il était inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins. Les jeunes recrues pourraient prendre exemple sur leurs aînés, Kira ayant demandé depuis le début que tous aident les nouveaux soldats à apprendre et à prendre leurs marques. Il fut ravi lorsque le premier exercice fut une véritable réussite. Tous répondaient vite et bien, exécutant les ordres avec efficacité, prenant des initiatives à chaque poste pour réagir parfaitement. Kira fut simplement ravi, félicitant tout le monde. La première simulation avait été celle d'un combat entre vaisseau et Mobile Suit. Après avoir analysé la situation et donné ses consignes pour changer ce qui devait l'être, il lança une nouvelle simulation plus complexe encore. Cette fois, il y avait aussi des colonies à protéger et plusieurs camps d'ennemis différents à gérer. Une nouvelle fois, tout se passa à la perfection, le satisfaisant.

Après des heures et des heures d'exercices intensifs, il permit une pause à tout le monde alors que lui même analysait les entraînements. Il ne tarda alors pas à voir arriver Ulrick et Jeremiah inquiets qu'il ne soit pas encore passé à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Appuyés par Abraham, ils parvinrent à le persuader de prendre une pause lui aussi, l'accompagnant à l'infirmerie avant toute autre chose. Kira sourit à leur insistance inquiète, cela le ramenant sur le Telior avec son escadron qui, s'il avait énormément de respect et d'admiration pour lui, se comportait souvent comme des grand-frères protecteurs à son égard. Cela l'avait toujours beaucoup touché et il les laissa donc le conduire au médecin. Il expliqua à son médecin en chef ce qu'il s'était passé à Orb et la dame, le lieutenant Alicia Mcster, s'empressa de faire le tour complet de son état. Elle fut visiblement soulagée de constater qu'il s'était bien remis des blessures infligées par les débris des explosions de son cockpit, que ses côtes étaient presque entièrement guéris et qu'il ne subsistait que les dégâts de son dos et de sa nuque qui se remettaient pourtant bien. Elle estima qu'il faudrait encore quelques jours pour en finir avec ça grâce au véritable hôpital perfectionné de l'Omikron, le prévenant qu'il risquait cependant d'avoir facilement mal au dos pendant encore quelques semaines s'il se remettait au pilotage de guerre. Et personne ne doutait que cela arriverait bientôt. Aussi elle lui demanda de venir la voir à la sortie de chaque combat s'il devait y en avoir et chaque jour pour une séance de kiné et de massage, expliquant que cela l'aiderait à se remettre plus vite. Elle était très optimiste et cela rassura Jeremiah et Ulrick.

Ils partirent ensuite vers la cantine, y retrouvant de nombreux autres soldats. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore personnellement le major furent bien surpris, au contraire de ses amis et des anciens du Telior, lorsqu'il s'assit simplement au milieu de ses subalternes pour manger et discuter avec eux comme avec des amis. Si on leur avait expliqué que l'Hirondelle était un officier proches de ses hommes, ils avaient eu du mal à l'imaginer jusqu'ici. Le voir les fit sourire, tous fiers et heureux de servir avec celui qui œuvrait pour la paix mieux que personne à leurs yeux. Un bon repas prit, Kira alla dormir quelques heures avant de rejoindre de nouveau la passerelle, programmant d'autres simulations pour l'escadron. Ce fut alors qu'il travaillait là dessus qu'ils reçurent une communication :

\- Major ? interpella l'officier en charge du poste.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Nous recevons une communication de PLANT relayée et sécurisée par le Nest. C'est le colonel Damer monsieur.

\- Ouvrez le canal, ordonna-t-il.

Il fit apparaître son écran de communication face à lui, souriant largement en voyant apparaître le visage d'Hagen. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis son départ de PLANT, Hagen n'avait pas cessé de les renseigner mais il n'avait eu aucune discussion directe avec lui, ses messages lui étant relayés par d'autres. L'homme parût surpris une seconde de le voir pour ensuite passer à un soulagement profond :

_\- Kira, je suis heureux de vous voir,_ dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Moi aussi Hagen, comment allez vous ?

_\- Je vais bien ne vous en faîte pas et votre père va bien aussi,_ assura-t-il en sachant qu'il s'inquiétait. _Je veille à ce qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal. _

\- Merci, sourit-il avec soulagement.

_\- Vous avez rejoint l'Omikron, j'en suis rassuré,_ remarqua ensuite l'homme.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes stationnés à l'écart de Mendel le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais nous agirons certainement sous peu. Je suis resté caché trop longtemps.

_\- Je comprend, _acquiesça l'homme qui le connaissait par cœur. _J'ai des informations qui peuvent assurément vous aider à reprendre davantage l'ascendant sur le Conseil,_ annonça-t-il alors gravement.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

_\- Le Creuset, j'ai les preuves de sa trahison,_ lâcha-t-il en le surprenant. _Je vous transmet le dossier sur le champs,_ dit-il alors que Kira affichait un nouvel écran pour regarder ça.

Il lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait, rejoint par Abraham qui en fit autant et l'homme jura rapidement, traitant le commandant du Vessalius de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles :

\- Il a osé, bredouilla Kira en rage.

_\- Oui,_ acquiesça Hagen. _Nous avons profité du retour du Vessalius sur PLANT pour hacker leurs ordinateurs et particulièrement celui de Le Creuset. Nous avons infiltré des techniciens dans l'équipe chargée de passer le vaisseau en revue. Entre temps, nous nous sommes attaqués discrètement à ses ordinateurs personnels nous avons fait suivre tout ceux avec qui il a été en contact le temps de sa présence sur les colonies. Nous avons trouvé les preuves qu'il est en contact avec l'Alliance. C'est lui qui leur a parlé de Spit Breack, qui leur a livré des informations cruciales sur ZAFT. Les boîtes noires de sa machine indiquent en effet qu'il s'est rendu au QG de Josh-A bien avant le déclenchement du Cycope et qu'il a quitté son cockpit un long moment. Cela correspond parfaitement avec le témoignage de La Flagga. Il a transmis des informations sur les armes-G et l'Archangel. Il est illégalement en possession de nombreuses informations classées secret défense auxquelles il ne devrait pas avoir accès. Des informations qu'il est aussi interdit de sortir des bases sécurisées prévu à cet effet. Hors, elles sont dans ses ordinateurs et il semble qu'il ait fait des copies sur des dispositifs externes. Nous avons prouvé fermement ceci. Nous avons aussi des témoignages des ses informateurs ou agents de transmission que nous avons arrêté. Peu savaient qui il était réellement pour ZAFT mais ils l'ont soit identifié formellement, soit nous avons établis le lien entre eux sans possibilité de réfuter. Il y a cependant plus grave. Les dernières informations qu'il s'est procuré ne sont ni plus ni moins que les plans des anti N-Jammer,_ annonça-t-il en horrifiant toute la passerelle qui écoutait la conversation.

\- S'il divulgue ça à l'Alliance, nous aurons une guerre nucléaire sur les bras, remarqua Kira en serrant les dents.

_\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Il y a une dernière chose,_ expliqua Hagen. _C'est la seule information que nous n'avons pas pu confirmer mais au vu de la situation, j'en doute peu et cela ne change rien de toute manière si ce n'est d'assurer un peu plus la guerre nucléaire. _

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda l'Hirondelle.

_\- Vraisemblablement, il s'appliquerait à ce que les informations qu'il livre arrivent jusqu'au dirigeant du Blue Cosmos,_ répondit le colonel.

\- Muruta Azrael, soupira Kira. Un homme qui n'hésitera jamais à appuyer sur la gâchette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ? Déclencher une guerre totale ? Si nous arrivons aussi loin, tout ça finira dans le sang. C'est comme s'il voulait anéantir les deux camps, les regarder s'entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien.

_\- Difficile de savoir pourquoi il fait ça, _remarqua Hagen. _Il le fait, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons confirmer. _

\- Très bien. Le dossier est solide à ce que je vois ?

_\- Oui, nous avons tout fait pour. Il pourrait largement être présenté aux autorités mais en l'état..._

\- Le Conseil et le commandement dirait que j'ai inventé ça pour nous affaiblir et favoriser l'Alliance puisqu'ils s'obstinent à me voir comme un traître.

_\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Pour le moment, nous sommes les seuls à avoir ces preuves et ce dossier. Je voulais savoir comment vous aborderiez ça. _

\- J'ai mon idée sur la question, répondit-il. Je vais gérer ça moi même si vous le voulez bien.

_\- Vous êtes sûr Kira ? _demanda l'homme l'air inquiet.

\- J'en suis sûr. Le Vessalius et donc Le Creuset ne devraient pas tarder a être dans les parages ici. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_\- Le Vessalius n'a pas décollé seul, deux autres Nazca l'accompagnent alors soyez très prudents. _

\- Je le serais ne vous en faîte pas.

_\- Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles informations pour le moment, _renseigna-t-il. _Je voulais vous transmettre cela au plus vite. _

\- Merci Hagen, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans tout les efforts que vous faîte pour m'aider.

_\- Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit lorsque je suis venu vous sortir de votre MS après l'opération Ouroboros ? _

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il avec douceur.

_\- Alors laissez moi le répéter. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une personne comme vous, se battant comme vous le faîte, avec abnégation et courage, volonté et bienveillance, pour nous montrer comment protéger et non détruire. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, moi et votre père, nous n'aurions probablement pas été ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. C'est vous qui avez tenu la colère et les envie de vengeance loin de nous. Moi, comme beaucoup, nous n'avons pas la force de faire ce que vous faîte, nous ne savons pas comment faire, mais il n'en n'est pas moins que nous voulons aussi la paix. Les hommes sont doués pour s'entre-tuer mais pas pour faire la paix. Vous Kira, vous êtes doué pour faire la paix. J'ai toute confiance en vous pour nous montrer mais jamais je ne vous laisserais vous battre seul. C'était pour cela que j'avais pris le commandement du Telior après la tragédie et aujourd'hui, je continuerais à faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. Et comme moi, beaucoup en feront de même. Vous n'êtes plus seul comme ce jour là et nous ferons tout pour vous aider à protéger ce monde et amener la paix. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, de nous remercier, c'est à nous de le faire. Merci Kira. _

L'Hirondelle lui sourit les larmes aux yeux, profondément touché par son discours. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et l'homme lui rendit un regard doux :

_\- Je dois vous laissez Kira. Prenez soin de vous et faites attention. Votre père risque d'être contrarié si vous ne revenez pas en un seul morceau cette fois, _s'amusa-t-il en le faisant rire légèrement.

\- Faîtes attention à vous aussi Hagen, répondit-il. Au revoir.

Ils se saluèrent et coupèrent la communication. L'adolescent ferma un moment les yeux, savourant un instant cette douce chaleur réconfortante que l'homme avait su lui insuffler. Cela ne lui redonnait que plus de courage. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Que faisons nous à ce propos Major ? demanda son second. On ne peut décemment pas laisser ce traître continuer impunément.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, dit-il en quittant son siège pour flotter dans l'apesanteur et aller vers la porte. Je m'en charge personnellement.

Il s'en alla ensuite, gagnant son bureau privé et s'y installant.

\- Alfy, ouvre une communication sécurisée via le Nest s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.

_\- Qui contacte-t-on ?_

\- Les Faith's Guardian, annonça-t-il.

Rapidement, il se retrouva devant ses quatre collègues. Tous furent heureux de le voir directement ainsi prenant tout d'abord de ses nouvelles. Il en fit de même avant de leur parler de ce qui l'amenait. Il leur détailla alors le cas de Le Creuset, leur envoyant une copie du dossier monté par Hagen. Les Faith's Gardian ne pouvaient rien y faire, cela ne faisant pas partie de leurs attributions, du moins en tant que Faith's Guardian. Mais ce n'était pas dans ce but que Kira les contactait. Il voulait surtout que des officiels de confiance soient au courant de tout ceci avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, cela étant important pour le couvrir lorsqu'il s'attaquerait à l'homme protégé par le Chancelier. Il voulait aussi mettre une copie du dossier et des preuves dans la base primale de Faith. La base de donnée secrète des Guardian. Une base de donnée qu'eux seul pouvaient consulter et modifier et qui renfermait tout les secrets des PLANTs. En mettant une copie bien à l'abri là, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de se perdre inopinément. Ses collègues le firent sur le champs, approuvant la démarche qu'il leur avait expliqué. Ils discutèrent ensuite de Jachin Due et du Chancelier qui leur cachait toujours ses secrets, tous s'en inquiétant. Les quatre premiers Guardian souhaitèrent ensuite bonne chance à leur cadet, le priant d'être prudent d'autant plus avec la menace des armes lourdes pesant de nouveau.

Cela fait, Kira s'appliqua à autre chose. Il envoya des messages accompagnés de copies de ce dossier à tout les généraux, le Commandement et le Conseil, demandant la mise aux arrêts de Le Creuset et l'ouverture d'une instruction contre lui. C'était là la procédure officielle à suivre et il la suivit donc plus pour se couvrir qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que tout ces gens, à la botte du Chancelier, l'accusent d'avoir monté cela de toute pièce et n'acceptent pas la chose, surtout que Le Creuset était l'un des leurs pour ainsi dire. Sachant que cela ne donnerait probablement rien, il prit soin d'envoyer ce même dossier et un message de sa part pour expliquer la situation à de nombreux autres officiers, certains étant de ceux qui le soutenaient en secret. Aucun ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit si ne n'était mettre la pression au Conseil à ce sujet. Et ainsi, il se couvrait et se justifiait pour l'avenir où il ne manquerait pas de tenter d'arrêter le Commandant blond. En tant que membre de Faith et avec de telles preuves, il en avait plus que le droit. Il savait que Le Creuset allait venir à Mendel, il le confronterait à ce moment là.

Une fois cette affaire réglée, il retourna au passage en revue de son vaisseau et à l'entraînement de son équipage. Dés le lendemain, il entama une inspection complète du vaisseau. Alfy se transforma en véritable assistant, enregistrant pour lui toutes les remarques qu'il faisait sur ce qui était correct, ce qui devait être revu, ce qui devait être amélioré... Kira ne laissa rien au hasard, notant tout du petit détail esthétique aux idées de systèmes tout entier pas encore inventé pouvant améliorer son vaisseau. Tout passa sous son œil expert, le professeur Meyers et les deux autres ingénieurs l'accompagnant. Il en profita aussi pour discuter avec tout les membres d'équipages, s'assurant que chacun allait bien. Il les questionnait aussi sur leurs postes respectifs pour voir s'ils s'y étaient bien adaptés et ce qu'ils pensaient de l'Omikron et de ses systèmes de leurs affectations. Il notait toutes leurs remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises. Son vaisseau était une innovation et beaucoup de choses pouvaient encore être améliorées ou devraient être corrigées. Il prêta donc attention à tout et il ne lui fallut plus de trois jours pour faire le tour du gigantesque bâtiment, le Major estimant pourtant que c'était une inspection encore très superficielle. La situation ne lui permettait pourtant pas de travailler sur son vaisseau comme il l'aurait aimé. Il était vraiment pressé d'en finir avec cette guerre. Il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas ZAFT pour autant mais au moins, il aurait le temps pour d'autre choses.

Une fois son inspection faîtes comme toutes ses vérifications et plusieurs simulations de combat bouclées, Kira fut satisfait, plus tranquille maintenant qu'il avait pu confirmer lui même que tout était en ordre. Il décida de rapprocher un peu plus son vaisseau de Mendel, restant pourtant à distance malgré l'anti radar et le camouflage holographique le rendant quasi invisible à l'œil. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Entre temps, il avait eu la réaction à sa demande d'enquête et de mise aux arrêts de Le Creuset. Le Commandement et le Conseil avait rejeté en bloc, comme attendu. Pour eux, il avait monté cela de toute pièce pour atteindre son propre but : leur défaite dans la guerre. Grotesque et grossier aux yeux de Kira et des siens. Ils avaient rejeté en bloc le dossier sans même chercher à le vérifier et à confirmer. Ils s'étaient plutôt acharnés contre lui et contre sa sois-disant volonté de déstabiliser ZAFT et les PLANTs en s'attaquant à ses officiers les plus méritants. Kira n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire ironiquement à cette remarque rapportée par ses informateurs. Dans sa colère, le Chancelier avait voulu le faire arrêter pour trahison seulement, il avait dû stopper net son élan. Parce qu'en effet, comme lui avaient fait remarqué son entourage, il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à l'Hirondelle de Junius comme ça, sans aucune preuve solide. S'il le faisait, il risquait de voir la population et l'armée, dont une immense partie restait attentive et fidèle à l'Hirondelle malgré son absence, se retourner contre lui alors qu'ils étaient bien conscient que les officiers du côté du jeune homme ne laisseraient pas la chose être tue. Sans parler qu'il était un membre de Faith, bien plus difficile à attaquer sans véritable enquête, procès et preuves solides. Et pire encore pour eux, Kira était un Faith's Guardian même si seul les six Conseillers restant du Conseil étaient au courant de ce fait. Cela faisait que c'était avant tout aux autres Guardian d'intervenir s'il enfreignait la loi et pour le moment, ils soutenaient fermement leur cadet, veillant à ce qu'aucune accusation infondée, mensongère ou sanction arbitraire ne soit formulée contre lui sans dossier solide. Il était impossible pour eux de se mettre les Guardian à dos.

Attaquer l'Hirondelle était donc très compliqué et s'ils guettaient le moindre écart de sa part, le Major ne semblait pas disposé à en faire. Aucun n'était dupe, avec ce dossier, il s'offrait le droit de se mettre sur le chemin de Le Creuset. S'il le faisait, avec le dossier qu'il avait présenté, il pouvait l'arrêter. Très vite, le Chancelier avait donc décidé d'enterrer le dossier et de faire la sourde oreille, veillant à ce que personne ne sache, persuadé de la loyauté de Le Creuset et de la trahison de Kira. Cela était sans compter sur les nombreux officiers que l'adolescent avait veillé à mettre au courant et qui venaient demander des comptes. À ceux là, on répondait que ce dossier était foutaise de la part de l'Hirondelle pour dissimuler sa propre fuite et sa trahison. Et lorsqu'ils insistaient, car ils le faisaient alors que la menace était trop grande, on leur répondait qu'ils avaient une guerre à mener et pas le temps pour une enquête inutile qui mobiliserait des moyens et détournerait l'attention du principal. Malgré les réclamations nombreuses et appuyées, rien ne fut entrepris dans cette affaire et cela agaça bien du monde, de plus en plus d'officiers marquant leur soutient à l'Hirondelle, Kira recevant des messages en pagaille via Hagen. Cela eut au moins le don de renforcer sa position au sein de son armée, cela le soulageant alors qu'une intervention de sa part pourrait s'avérer nécessaire en cas de débordement extrême. Parce qu'à cet instant, il savait que s'il demandait de l'aide de son armée, il l'obtiendrait de pas mal de monde. Tout cela restait interne à l'armée bien évidement mais ce n'était pas plus mal, le jeune homme doutant que la population se sente rassurée en entendant parler de trahison avérée de l'un de ses officiers décorés.

Kira s'affairait sur la passerelle comme toujours, continuant à préparer son vaisseau et son équipage au mieux quand les choses bougèrent de nouveau. Le fait que le major ait enfin pris son poste à la tête de son vaisseau n'avait fait que motiver davantage ses hommes. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment avaient pu se faire une idée et Kira avaient entendu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas déçus, ses jeunes recrues ne cachant pas leur fierté d'être sur ce vaisseau avec ce commandant malgré leur position et les actions de Kira dont-ils étaient tous au courant. Tous avaient confiance en lui et cela ne donnait que plus de courage à l'adolescent. Tous avaient trouvé leur place à bord et Kira en était soulagé, sachant que tout ces facteurs étaient importants pour les résultats de bataille, l'efficacité des hommes fortement influencée par leur moral et leur détermination. Aussi, il était plus tranquille, soucieux de la sécurité de son équipage et de leur capacité à réussir ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Beaucoup de monde comptait sur lui. Il était là pointe de l'opposition contre Zala et avec lui, c'était l'Omikron qui était le vaisseau principal de tout ceci même si presque personne n'avait encore connaissance de son existence. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était montré extrêmement exigeant avec son équipage durant leurs entraînements. Personne ne s'était plaint, loin de là, comprenant.

\- Major, l'interpella son opérateur radar, je détecte des vaisseaux en approche de Mendel, annonça-t-il.

\- Distance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont à la limite de notre champs radar, répondit-il alors que Kira affichait la carte de la zone sur l'un de ses écrans.

\- Il a deux groupes distincts, nota-t-il pour lui même. A-t-on une identification ?

\- Le vaisseau isolé arrivant à l'avant de la colonie est un un vaisseau non-identifié. Les quatre autres arrivant à l'opposé sont quatre classe Nazca. Le Helderton, le Heusinger, le Vessalius et le Johuna.

\- Le Johuna ? nota son second à son poste.

\- Oui monsieur, acquiesça l'homme.

\- Les trois premiers sont assignés à la chasse de l'Eternal mais le dernier n'a rien à faire là. Regardez dans les bases de données pour savoir si ce vaisseau a une mission assignée officiellement, ordonna Kira. Contactez l'Archangel, l'Eternal et le Kusanagi, demanda-t-il ensuite pour être exécuté sur le champs.

Les visages de Murrue, Kisaka, Lacus et Andrew ne tardèrent pas à apparaître :

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il tout d'abord sérieusement.

Tous lui rendirent et il poursuivit sans perdre de temps.

\- Nous venons de détecter cinq vaisseaux en approche de Mendel, informa-t-il en les surprenant.

_\- Nous n'avons rien sur nos radars, _s'inquiéta Ramius.

\- Normal, mon vaisseau possède des détecteurs plus performants que les vôtres, répondit-il. Ils devraient entrer dans votre champs radar d'ici trente minutes environs. L'un de ces vaisseaux avance vers votre spatioport. Il est isolé et je n'ai pas d'identification, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas un vaisseau de ZAFT à priori. Probablement l'Alliance, ils arriveront les premiers d'après mes données. Les quatre autres sont des Nazca avec le Vessalius en tête. Ils arrivent vers le spatioport opposé au votre à l'arrière de la colonie.

_\- Nous allons être pris en tenaille, _râla le Tigre.

\- Où en est le déploiement de l'Eternal ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Il nous faudra encore plusieurs heures pour terminer. Si seulement ils nous avaient laissé une journée de plus..._

_\- Cinq vaisseaux ne seront pas facile à gérer, _s'inquiéta Kisaka.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'un seul vaisseau à gérer, répondit-il en les surprenant. Je m'occupe de ZAFT.

_\- Tu es sûr moineau ?_ demanda Andrew inquiet.

\- Oui, je peux me permettre de me mettre sur le dos de Le Creuset maintenant. Je me charge des Nazca, occupez vous de l'Alliance.

_\- Quatre vaisseaux contre un ? _demanda Kisaka sceptique alors que Léonardi et Asran apparaissaient auprès de Lacus.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'engager le combat, j'ai d'autres moyens d'arrêter Le Creuset. Seulement, je doute qu'il se laisse faire alors il y a du risque pour que l'affrontement soit déclenché. N'intervenez sous aucun prétexte.

_\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? _demanda Murrue.

\- J'ai à mon bord, moi exclu, un escadron de neuf MS aussi puissants que le Justice et le Freedom, dit-il en les surprenant, avec pour deux tiers de pilotes ultra expérimentés auprès desquels je me bat depuis Ouroboros. Cela sans parler que ma puissance de feu est supérieure à vos trois vaisseaux réunis. N'oubliez pas aussi que je suis beaucoup plus expérimenté que vous lorsqu'il s'agit de batailles spatiales. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander si ça ira pour vous ? dit en les faisant sourire. Le commandant Ramius mis à part, cela sera votre premier affrontement spatial, alors prenez garde. Les pilote de M1 ne sont pas encore habitués à ce milieu qui fait perdre tout repère. Avec un seul vaisseau, vous vous retrouverez au pire avec une dizaine de MS sur le dos si c'est un transporteur. Moins si c'est un croiseur. Les Strike Dagger de l'Alliance ne devraient pas être un problème pour vous à condition de ne pas avoir les prototypes qui étaient à Orb sur le dos. Il est probable que l'Alliance vous les envois, l'Archangel est un gros problème pour eux surtout avec le Justice et le Freedom vus à Orb. La colonie Mendel est entourée d'énormément de débris en tout genre, faîtes attention aux pièges. Je pourrais le faire avec un gros vaisseau comme l'Omikron alors avec de petits croiseurs il faut veiller à ne pas se faire piéger. Avec trois vaisseaux contre un, votre ennemi va devoir se montrer ingénieux et si c'est un bon commandant, ça pourrait poser problème. Vous savez qu'ils arrivent alors préparez vous, je me charge des nazca.

_\- Très bien, _acquiesça Kisaka, _mais appelez au besoin. _

\- Tenez moi au courant, demanda Kira.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils coupèrent la communication.

\- Omikron, passage de situation niveau 1 à niveau quatre, ordonna-t-il alors. Tout systèmes opérationnels. Allumez les moteurs, dit-il en ouvrant l'intercom général. À tout l'équipage, ici le major Lorenne. Nous nous remettons en route vers la colonie Mendel, tout le monde à son poste. Tout les pilotes sont demandés sur la passerelle. Préparez vous à un briefing général, dit-il avant de couper la communication interne.

\- Phase d'allumage des moteurs terminée, renseigna Alexander. Tout est opérationnel, aucune anomalies détectées. Stand-by, paré au départ.

\- Mettez le cap sur la colonie Mendel, ordonna Kira. Point d'arrivée : abord de la zone portuaire arrière de la colonie.

\- À vos ordres, répondirent ses pilotes.

\- Résultat pour le Johuna ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui monsieur. Le Johuna est censé être à quai sur Martius 7 pour révision. Aucune mission n'est enregistrée et son équipage est inscrit en permission.

\- Sa mission ici n'a donc rien d'officielle, remarqua Abraham.

\- Qui commande ce vaisseau ? demanda Kira.

\- Le Capitaine Joy Tamer monsieur, l'informa-t-on.

\- Commandant Abelson, ce nom vous parle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Major ? interpella alors l'une de ses pilotes d'unité mobile.

\- Oui sous-lieutenant Asla ? répondit-il en baissant le regard vers elle.

\- Je connais un peu le Capitaine Tamer, dit-elle. L'un de mes amis a servi sous ses ordres. C'est un homme dévoué au Chancelier Zala qui a des idées très extrêmes sur ce conflit.

\- Je vois, merci sous-lieutenant, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Si c'est un homme du Chancelier et que sa mission n'est pas officielle, i craindre qu'il s'agisse du vaisseau envoyé à vos trousses, remarqua Abraham.

\- Ce serait logique. Ils savent parfaitement que je suis proche de Lacus et des idées de son père, en plus d'être un ami d'Andrew. Le Chancelier est persuadé que je suis de leur côté et donc, avec leur fuite, il doit penser que je les rejoindrais. Ce qui est vrai alors il est logique qu'il envoi ses hommes accompagner Le Creuset pour m'intercepter au passage si je viens protéger Lacus. C'est la seule ouverture qu'il a pour me trouver.

\- Je pensais à la même chose, répondit son second. Si c'est le cas, eux n'hésiteront pas à attaquer et ils nous mettrons des bâtons dans les roues pour Le Creuset.

\- J'en suis bien conscient mais nous allons profiter des avantages que l'Omikron nous offre. ZAFT et le Chancelier ne sont pas au courant de ses spécificités, pas plus que de sa mise en service. Ils savaient juste qu'un vaisseau était en construction pour moi et qu'il était parti vers un chantier privé avec son équipage pour terminer sa construction. Elle ne devait pas être finie avant encore trois mois alors ils ne se doutent probablement pas qu'ils risquent de le voir arriver. Ils pensent certainement que je suis sur l'Eternal. Nous allons nous servir de ça à notre avantage. Si un combat est déclenché, nous avons la puissance nécessaire pour contrer les quatre nazca.

\- Quatre nazca, ça fait vingt quatre MS au maximum, posa son second, et nous en avons dix.

\- Oui. L'escadron peut gérer ça. Nous sommes peut-être moins nombreux mais les escadrons de ces vaisseaux n'ont que des machines de séries et des pilotes très jeunes qui n'ont presque jamais combattu. Nous avons l'avantage de l'expérience.

\- Et affronter l'Hirondelle de Junius les fera peut-être réfléchir.

\- Espérons le. Si cela peut nous aider à éviter le combat. J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à me battre contre nos propres hommes, remarqua-t-il en soupirant de lassitude.

Tout cela commençait vraiment à virer au n'importe quoi pour lui et cette perspective d'affronter sa propre armée ne l'enchantait guère même s'il y était prêt en cas de besoin impératif. Il fut sorti se ses pensées par l'arrivée des pilotes sur la passerelle, tous saluant respectueusement. Kira quitta alors son siège, leur souriant en leur rendant leur salut avant de les autoriser au repos. Abraham le rejoignit, se postant près de lui alors qu'il se tenait sur la plate-forme de commandement :

\- Alfy, ouvre la communication interne générale, ordonna-t-il.

_\- À vos ordres major, _répondit l'IA.

\- Votre attention à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il alors fortement avec autorité. Briefing général. Veuillez cessez un instant vos activités pour écouter je vous prie. Nous faisons de nouveau route vers Mendel où nous avons détecté cinq vaisseaux en approche. Le premier est non identifié et il s'agit probablement d'un vaisseau de l'Alliance à la recherche de l'Archangel, du Kusanagi, du Freedom et du Justice. Les quatre autres vaisseaux sont des classe nazca de ZAFT. Trois sont ceux qui ont été assigné à la poursuite de l'Eternal avec le Vessalius et le commandant Le Creuset aux commandes. Le dernier n'est pas officiellement en mission et n'a rien à faire là si l'on se fit aux ordres officiels. Nous pensons qu'il pourrait s'agir du vaisseau que le Chancelier à fait envoyer à ma chasse officieusement. Nous n'en sommes pas certains mais nous allons considérer les possibilités les plus critiques. Si nous avons raison, il y a de forte chances pour que ce vaisseau nous attaque.

Il marqua une pause, balayant du regard les présents sur la passerelle qui l'écoutaient aussi attentivement que le reste du vaisseau :

\- Nous avons constitué un dossier très solide et rassemblé nombre de preuves indiquant que le commandant Rau Le Creuset serait un traître et transmettrait des informations capitales à l'ennemi sur nos plans, notre armement et autres données sensibles. Cela a été fermement établi au delà du doute raisonnable. J'ai transmis ces informations au Conseil et au Commandement qui a répondu je cite : « qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ces inepties inventées par ce traître de Lorenne pour déstabiliser ZAFT et provoquer notre défaite dans la guerre. » Le dossier présenté a été appuyé par de nombreux officiers mais le Chancelier a préféré fermer les yeux en vertu du fait que cela venait de moi et que c'était donc forcément faux. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer cette trahison qui a déjà provoqué de nombreux morts parmi nos soldats à Josh-A. Il semblerait même que le commandant Le Creuset soit en contact avec Muruta Azrael, le dirigeant du Blue Cosmos qui a en ce moment une place prédominante au commandement de l'Alliance. Un homme qui plus est qui affiche ouvertement sa volonté d'extermination des PLANTs et des Coordinateurs. Nous savons aussi que les dernières informations que le commandant Le Creuset s'est procuré sont les plans et les spécificités du Freedom et du Justice et donc ceux des anti N-Jammer avec eux. Si par malheur ces informations étaient transmises à l'Alliance, une nouvelle guerre nucléaire serait fortement à craindre.

Il se tut un instant, un silence lourd planant autour de lui alors que tous craignaient cette possibilité. Kira échangea un regard grave avec Ulrick et Jeremiah qui faisaient déjà parti de son escadron le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante et qui avaient vécu cette tragédie avec lui.

\- Le risque étant immense pour les PLANTs et au vu de l'indifférence du Conseil et du Commandement à ce sujet, j'ai décidé d'user de mon autorité en tant que membre de Faith pour intervenir. Officiellement, le Chancelier refuse l'évocation même de cette affaire et n'a pris aucune mesure. J'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire pour éviter une catastrophe. C'est pourquoi nous retournons vers Mendel. Le but principal de cette mission est de faire mettre aux arrêts le commandant Le Creuset et de faire escorter le Vessalius sur PLANT pour assignation au port le temps qu'une enquête soit ouverte pour éclaircir cela. En tant que membre de Faith et au vu des preuves déjà amassées, il est en mon pouvoir de faire cela comme vous le savez tous. Nous allons donc à la rencontre des nazca. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est probable que l'un d'entre eux nous attaque sans préambule et il m'étonnerait aussi que notre cible qui a l'appuie du Chancelier et du Conseil, soit très coopérative. Nous risquons donc l'affrontement. Tout comme vous j'en suis sûr, je répugne à devoir affronter nos propres frères d'arme, mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour protéger PLANT.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, un regard autour de lui lui montrant que si personne n'était à l'aise avec l'idée, tous étaient déterminés.

\- Voilà donc comment nous allons procéder. Je vais d'abord sortir seul avec l'Epsilon, l'Omikron restera sous camouflage et anti radar. J'irais confronter le commandant Le Creuset et ordonner aux officiers en présence de faire leur devoir et de le mettre aux arrêts. S'ils coopèrent, j'ordonnerais à l'Heusinger et l'Helderton qui accompagnent le Vessalius dans sa mission, d'escorter celui-ci jusqu'aux PLANTs pour assignation au port et enquête sur le commandant, l'équipage et le vaisseau. S'ils refusent, nous devrons arrêter le Vessalius de force et le combat s'engagera certainement. Je ne sais pas comment réagiront les commandants des deux autres vaisseaux mais il se peut que nous ayons à les affronter tous. Et il y a le Johuna que nous suspectons d'être là pour moi. Si cela devait arriver, j'ordonne fermement et avant tout à tout les pilotes de MS et d'unités mobiles ainsi qu'aux opérateurs d'armement de la passerelle, de ne pas viser les cockpit ou les points vitaux des vaisseaux. Malgré tout, ce sont nos frères d'armes que nous aurons face à nous et je ne veux pas nous voir nous entre tuer. Comme vous, la majorité d'entre eux se battent pour protéger PLANT. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas toutes les informations, ont peut-être trop de colère, de rancunes ou ont entendu trop de propagande pour voir clairement la situation et le bien fondé de nos actions. Cela ne doit pas les condamner à mort. Je veux donc que nous nous contentions de désarmer ou de mettre hors service les MS et de mettre hors d'état l'armement des vaisseaux pour les forcer à la retraite vers les PLANTs. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est extrêmement difficile mais notre combat n'a jamais été simple malheureusement. La force des choses et les événements quels qu'ils soient ne seront jamais une raison valable de tuer et il est de notre devoir de le montrer jusqu'à ce que tous le comprennent. Avec l'Omikron, nos MS, nos UM et notre expérience, nous pouvons le faire. Nous ferons donc en sorte de provoquer suffisamment de dégâts sur l'armement pour éviter les victimes et les forcer à la retraite après quoi j'enverrais un ordre officiel d'assignation au port du Vessalius pour enquête et la mise aux arrêts du Commandant Le Creuset. En l'état actuel et avec les preuves que nous avons présenté, le Commandement n'aura pas d'autre choix que de suivre et de mettre notre cible en cellule. Même s'ils n'ouvrent pas d'enquête tout de suite, cela amoindrira la menace pour PLANT. C'est donc là notre mission. Sur ce, tout le monde à son poste, préparez vous au combat.

Il fit ensuite couper la communication générale, balayant du regard tout ses pilotes et membres de la passerelle.

\- Je sais que ce que j'exige de vous aujourd'hui n'est pas facile mais je compte sur vous pour faire votre maximum pour éviter les victimes si le combat vient à être déclenché, dit-il. Ne visez que l'armement et faites attention à ne pas toucher les moteurs des vaisseaux. Il ne faut pas qu'ils explosent se serait une catastrophe et il faut qu'ils puissent rentrer rapidement en sécurité. Les priver d'armement les forcera à la retraite et nous pourrons gérer cela le plus en douceur possible. Est-ce clair ?

\- À vos ordres ! scandèrent-ils tous avec force en se mettant au garde à vous.

Kira sourit, descellant sans mal leur approbation et leur détermination, heureux de voir qu'ils le suivaient même dans cette entreprise. Il ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à son poste et de se préparer à cette situation tendue. Il retourna alors s'asseoir au poste de commande, réglant les détails de la manière dont-il voulait approcher les nazca, donnant ses ordres sur la marche à suivre à tous et anticipant déjà sur les différentes situations possibles, transmettant un maximum la manière dont-il voulait que les choses se passent. Cela fait, il descendit au vestiaire des pilotes de MS, ouvrant son casier personnel pour y trouver une combinaison toute neuve à son effigie alors que sa précédente avait été réduite en lambeau à Orb. Tout ses pilotes avaient d'ailleurs hérité de nouvelles combinaisons noires, rouges et ors marquant leur appartenance au vaisseau. Les ingénieurs de Kira avait été jusqu'à revoir entièrement les combinaisons, leur conception et leurs matériaux pour mieux protéger les pilotes en cas de dégât internes au cockpit. Le jeune homme avait été le premier à en profiter, sachant que sans la sienne, il aurait été plus gravement blessé à Orb et il avait absolument tenu à ce que ses pilotes en bénéficient aussi. Il se changea rapidement, voulant être prêt dés qu'ils arriveraient sur zone puis il retourna à la passerelle et à son fauteuil de commandement.

\- Où en est-on ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes prêt, assura son second, et nous ne sommes plus très loin de Mendel.

\- Situations des vaisseaux ennemis ?

\- Ils seront sur place avant nous major, répondit l'un de ses subalternes. Le vaisseau inconnu sera le premier dans quelques instants maintenant, puis les Nazca et nous arriverons un peu plus tard.

\- Surveillez de près, ordonna-t-il, et informez moi de tout changement. Alfy, active l'Epsilon et mets le en mode de commandement combatif.

_\- À vos ordres, _répondit l'IA.

\- Bien, établissez la communication avec l'Archangel, le Kusanagi et l'Eternal, commanda-t-il. Je veux pouvoir suivre l'évolution de la situation avec eux. Faîtes en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas entendre nos échanges avec d'autres qu'eux et que les Nazca ne puissent entendre nos échanges avec eux. Il ne faut pas que les communications se croisent. Si deux communications arrivent en même temps, je prendrais la priorité de l'Epsilon et vous vous chargerez de la seconde commandant Abelson.

\- Oui monsieur, acquiesça celui-ci.

\- Sauf si les communications se croisent, faîtes les entendre sur la passerelle pour que tous puissent facilement suivre l'évolution des choses, dit-il ensuite. Je veux être informé en temps réel de toute informations même bénigne. Je vais surveiller mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de rater quelques chose.

Une seconde plus tard, les visages des commandants des trois vaisseaux alliés apparaissaient sur ses écrans :

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Autant que possible, _répondit Murrue.

\- Le vaisseau inconnu ne va pas tarder, remarqua-t-il. L'Eternal ?

_\- Il va devoir rester encore un peu au port, _renseigna Andrew. _Il ne nous manque pas beaucoup de temps mais nous ne serons pas prêt du moins pour le début de la confrontation. Nous allons rester à l'intérieur de la colonie le temps de terminer. _

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il.

_\- Vous allez sortir ? _demanda Ramius en le voyant en combinaison.

\- Comme toujours avec mon escadron, je serais le premier à sortir et le dernier à rentrer, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je sors toujours avec eux lorsque je les envois se battre. Si ce vaisseau étranger est réellement de l'Alliance, je doute que les Nazca tentent de se mêler de ça tant qu'ils n'en sauront pas plus. Ils arriveront avant l'Omikron mais ils observeront sans doute un moment de repérage avant de bouger et cela nous laissera le temps d'arriver. Je m'occupe d'eux surtout n'intervenez pas. J'insiste, ne vous en mêlez pas ou ça risque de compromettre ma stratégie. Si tout se passe bien, Le Creuset ne sera plus un problème ensuite.

_\- On te laisse faire moineau, _répondit Andrew ayant toute confiance en lui. _Après avoir combattu à tes côtés, je sais que tu saurais t'en sortir à toi tout seul alors avec ton gros vaisseau c'est du tout cuit, _dit-il avec légèreté pour tenter de détendre tout le monde. _Mais fait attention quand même, _dit-il plus sérieusement, _tu n'es pas invincible. _

\- Ne t'en fait pas chaton, tout ira bien, répondit-il en faisant rire tout le monde le Tigre le premier.

\- Vaisseau inconnu sur zone major, annonça l'un de ses soldats alors que Kira entendait qu'on s'agitait sur l'Archangel.

Après un dernier encouragement, il coupa la communication pour les laisser faire, interrogeant sur la position des Nazca.

\- Le Vessalius, le Heusinger et l'Helderton se sont stationnés dans les débris à proximité du spatioport arrière. Leurs machines sont en veille au vu du peu d'émission d'énergie.

\- Ils se cachent en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passe, analysa Abraham.

\- Comme prévu, approuva Kira. Le Johuna ?

\- Il s'est stationné bien à l'écart du côté du spatioport avant, dans un abondant amas de débris.

\- Eux, ils se dissimulent en attendant de voir si je suis là ou pas, probablement, supposa l'Hirondelle. Quelle dommage qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache que l'Omikron a des détecteurs assez fins pour les repérer et les différencier des débris, s'amusa-t-il.

Kira se concentra alors sur le début de bataille qui s'était ouvert. Le vaisseau étranger avait tiré sur l'entrée du spatioport pour tenter d'en faire sortir ses cibles et l'Archangel et le Kusanagi ne tardèrent pas à s'exécuter. Il y eut un temps de flottement alors que l'Eternal le renseignait pour dire qu'il y avait discussion entre le vaisseau inconnu et l'Archangel. On lui transmis une image du vaisseau qui était finalement bien de l'Alliance et qui était identique à l'Archangel, le Dominion. Kira encaissa cette nouvelle. L'Archangel était un vaisseau de combat redoutable qui rendait possible des tactiques ultra complexes. Il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait piraté en allant secourir Lacus et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait gardé un œil attentif sur lui. Si l'Alliance en avait construit un autre et mis un bon commandant aux manettes, c'était très dangereux. Il apprit avec surprise que le dit commandant était l'ancienne lieutenant de l'Archangel débarquée par ses supérieurs avant l'attaque de Josh-A et qu'elle était entrain de leur proposer de se rendre. Bien sûr, Murrue refusa et tous furent surpris en entendant Muruta Azrael parler à bord du Dominion, dénigrant cette tentative de négociation, arguant que parler ne servait à rien et que les ennemis devaient simplement être abattu. Il ordonna le déploiement de trois MS, annonçant qu'ils allaient détruire l'invisible Archangel aujourd'hui. Aussi l'attaque fut finalement lancée et les trois prototypes vus à Orb apparurent, décollant du deuxième classe Archangel. Le Justice, le Freedom, le Buster et le Strike décollèrent alors sur le champs, suivis des surveilla de loin, gardant un œil sur les Nazca immobiles dont-ils approchaient.

\- Je vais rejoindre l'Epsilon, annonça-t-il. Je dirigerais de mon cockpit. Surtout ne désactivez ni le mode furtif ni le camouflage avant que j'en donne l'ordre. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oui monsieur, approuva Abraham. Faîtes attention à vous, demanda-t-il.

\- Comme toujours, sourit-il.

Il prit son ascenseur privé de la passerelle et quelques secondes plus tard, il débouchait dans le hangar à MS où tous étaient à pieds d'œuvre pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Les pilotes se rassemblèrent autour de lui à son arrivée et ce fut en rejoignant son cockpit avec eux que Kira donna ses consignes :

\- Installez vous dans vos cockpit et restez en stand-by. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne décollez pas avant mon ordre. Je veux le Sigma, Ileif et l'Ecnet en premiers sur la catapulte alors installez vous dés que j'aurais décollé. Deuxième vague avec l'Ester, le Raniel et l'Orons et troisième avec le Nikua, l'Aitos et le Clion. Pour vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers Andreï et Eimo dont-il avait cité les machines en dernier, décollez avec votre mode furtif activé et profitez en pour approcher au plus près des vaisseaux et toucher l'armement au plus vite. Je vous rappelle que l'on fait tout pour éviter les victimes et faire ça aussi diplomatiquement que possible, dit-il en ouvrant son cockpit dans lequel Birdy fila sur le champs. S'il y a combat, on essaye de faire au plus vite, dit-il en passant son casque.

Tous acquiescèrent et il leur sourit de cet air rassurant qui lui était propre. Cela sembla détendre tout le monde et il ordonna que tout le monde file à son poste alors qu'il entrait dans son cockpit, s'y installant rapidement. L'Epsilon était déjà activé et prêt à partir, les données déjà affichées sur ses écrans. Aussi, il put se remettra à suivre la bataille tout en bouclant son harnais et en fermant son cockpit.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le Kusanagi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le vaisseau à l'arrêt derrière l'Archangel il affrontait seul le Dominion. Alfy, met moi en communication avec eux, demanda-t-il.

Tout en même temps, il prenait ses commandes et entamait les procédures de sortie de son MS, dés-enclenchant l'arrimage, avertissant le personnel à l'extérieur et commandant au matériel robotisé entourant la machine de s'écarter et de libérer l'Epsilon de son équipement de stationnement le gardant en place et permettant aux techniciens d'en faire la maintenance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Colonel Kisaka ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'homme apparaître sur son écran.

_\- Le vaisseau est pris dans un câble metapolymère, _répondit-il en faisant soupirer le pilote, _nous sommes coincé un M1 va sortir le couper. _

\- C'est trop long, il y a plus simple, répondit-il. Archangel ! appela-t-il en ouvrant une communication vers eux et en s'activant sur ses claviers. Pointez votre canon Gottfried sur le câble qui entrave le Kusanagi.

_\- On va les toucher !_ s'exclama Murrue.

\- Pas en visant bien. Visez un peu à côté si vous voulez être sûr, la salve fera fondre le câble si elle passe assez près. Je vous ai calculé le tir, suivez ses instructions, dit-il en les envoyant.

_\- Allez y ! _poussa le Tigre dont Kira entendit la voix sur leur pont. _Kira sait ce qu'il fait en la matière. _

Sans attendre davantage, Ramius ordonna le tir et ce fut un succès, le Kusanagi libéré repartant de l'avant en remerciant l'Hirondelle qui leur répondit de faire attention aux débris et aux entraves maintenant, coupant ensuite la communication. Il continua à suivre le combat de près tout en guidant l'Espilon vers la catapulte du vaisseau, s'y plaçant avant de se mettre en attente. Il garda alors le combat à l'œil comme les nazca. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le Vessalius qui avait lancé trois MS qui entrèrent rapidement dans la colonie, semblant partir en reconnaissance. Il en informa l'Eternal pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre à revers à l'intérieur même du port et promis de garder un œil sur eux et de les informer s'il s'avançait vers leur position. L'Eternal comme l'Archangel et le Kusanagi n'avait pas l'équipement de détection nécessaire pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de Mendel et il était donc le seul à pouvoir les suivre. Il les suivit donc d'un œil, l'autre sur le combat se déroulant. Très vite, le défaut d'expérience se fit sentir. Pour Orb, c'était la première bataille spatiale depuis le début de la guerre, le seul affrontement qu'ils avaient vu ayant détruit leur pays et cela s'était passé sur Terre. L'Archangel faisait mieux mais il était évident aussi que la commandante du Dominion était une excellente stratège, piégeant très vite sa cible pour commencer à lui infliger des dégât. Léonardi voulu alors aller les aider et le Dominion se concentra soudainement sur lui, l'assaillant de toute part, deux de ses prototypes fonçant sur lui.

\- Asran ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la communication vers lui. Rejoint Léonardi, ils essayent de capturer le Freedom ! comprit-il avant tout le monde.

Le MS était bien en train de se faire coincer par les tirs qui n'avaient pourtant rien de vraiment fatal pour la machine et ses deux ennemis se préparaient visiblement à l'attraper. Asran ayant toute confiance en lui, il réagit sur le champs et fila, évitant de justesse au Freedom de se faire avoir, s'interposant pour stopper l'assaut ininterrompu sur lui et donnant ainsi le temps à Léonardi de se reprendre.

\- Ils veulent certainement le Freedom et le Justice, dit-il aux vaisseaux et aux MS de ses alliés. Asran, Léonardi, restez ensemble et battez vous ensemble, conseilla-t-il. Le Strike et le Buster, peuvent se charger des Strike Dagger. Vos M1 sont-il assez expérimentés pour lancer un assaut sur le Dominion et se charger de son armement ou des propulseurs ?

_\- J'ai bien peur que non, _lui répondit Cagali. _C'est trop risqué pour des pilotes novices en espace spatial. _

\- Bien alors l'Archangel et le Kusanagi devraient travailler de concert pour prendre le Dominion en tenaille.

Il continua de suivre le combat, ses échanges retransmis sur sa passerelle et à ses pilotes qui suivaient la situation. Il leur donna aussi ses propres conseils qui étaient suivis et après un long moment de combat, le Dominion largement mis en difficulté lança les fusées éclairantes de replis. Ce fut alors en un éclair que ses MS retournèrent vers leur bâtiment qui fila, quittant la zone de combat à toute allure.

_\- Merci major Lorenne, _intervint Murrue.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ils sont toujours là, informa-t-il. Ils ont stationné plus loin dans un champs de débris. Ils vont certainement faire les réparations urgentes et revoir leur stratégie pour peut-être revenir à la charge ensuite. Azrael est un homme qui ne lâche pas l'affaire comme ça même si un militaire raisonnable se replierait ou demanderait des renforts. Je pense qu'il relancera l'assaut plus tard. Profitez en pour réparer et ravitailler. J'arrive à l'instant sur zone, je me charge des Nazca immédiatement mais je reste à votre écoute aussi.

Elle acquiesça, tous assurant qu'ils suivaient sa situation à distance eux aussi et il coupa la communication alors que l'Omikron, arrivait au point prévu. Il n'était pas encore à portée des nazca mais Kira voulait décoller avant d'entrer dans leur champs radar. Son vaisseau étant invisible aussi bien des radars que visuellement, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'apparaître de nul part. Le Creuset aurait été assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y avait un vaisseau furtif. En décollant avant, il entrerait normalement sur leur champs radars et ils penseraient certainement qu'il était caché dans des débris un peu plus loin.

\- Passerelle, interpella-t-il, passage du niveau quatre au niveau six : situation de combat à risque. Je décolle, attendez les instructions.

_\- Oui monsieur, _lui répondit son second.

\- Epsilon, Kira Lorenne, décollage, annonça-t-il avant de déclencher la catapulte et de filer dans l'espace.

Un coup d'œil sur ses caméras lui assura que son vaisseau était parfaitement invisible et s'il le détectait sur son radar, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y était connecté.

\- Je vais d'abord tenter la méthode douce, dit-il à sa passerelle et ses pilotes suivant. Attendez mes ordres. Que l'Omikron me suive comme nous l'avions prévu.

On lui répondit par l'affirmative et il fila vers les nazca, ses réacteurs implantés dans ses ailes et son dos laissant de grandes traînées mauves derrière lui. Très vite, il sut qu'il avait été détecté, les MS envoyés en reconnaissance dans la colonie revenant bien vite à leur vaisseau face à l'alerte probablement déclenchée. Comme le voulait les protocoles en vigueur lorsque l'on s'approchait ainsi de vaisseaux alliés, il envoya son identification bien avant d'être en vu ou à portée d'arme des nazca. Ce fut presque aussitôt que le Johuna stationné bien plus loin de l'autre côté de la colonie, se remit en route, se dirigeant vers eux en prenant grand soin de rester caché dans les débris nombreux de la zone. Kira se dit alors que ça avait vraiment valu la peine de passer du temps sur ses systèmes de détection sans quoi il n'aurait pas vu le nazca arriver. Cette réaction immédiate à son identification ne laissa alors que peu de doute sur le fait que ce quatrième croiseur était probablement là pour lui. Concentré, il continua pourtant son chemin vers le Vessalius, l'Omikron non loin derrière indétectable. Il s'arrêta face aux trois vaisseaux, en vue de leurs caméras mais à bonne distance tout de même. Il garda un bon kilomètre entre eux, des MS lancé par une catapulte pouvant parcourir cette distance en bien moins d'une minute. Arme baissées, il ouvrit finalement la communication avec les trois vaisseaux, ignorant le quatrième qui se pensait indétectable pour lui.

\- Vessalius, Heusinger, Helderton, ici le major Lorenne à bord de l'Epsilon. Me recevez vous ?

_\- Nous vous recevons, _fit la voix doucereuse de Le Creuset.

À suivre...


	24. XXIV- Traître vs traître

x

Chapitre 24 :

Traître vs traître

\- Vessalius, Heusinger, Helderton, ici le major Lorenne à bord de l'Epsilon. Me recevez vous ?

_\- Nous vous recevons, _fit la voix doucereuse de Le Creuset.

Kira vit les visages des trois commandants apparaître à l'écran, prenant lui même son meilleur air d'officier en s'assurant qu'aucune communication importune ne pourrait interrompre la discussion. Il veilla aussi que ses trois alliés ne puissent pas l'entendre au contraire de sa passerelle et de ses pilotes suivant pour voir l'évolution de la situation.

_\- Je suis surpris de vous trouvez ici, _commença Le Creuset. _Que vient faire l'Hirondelle de Junius dans ce coin reculé alors qu'on ne l'a plus vu depuis des mois ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit air supérieur et moqueur qui agaça Kira bien qu'il n'en montre rien.

\- C'est vous que je cherchais commandant Le Creuset, répondit-il sans se démonter. Votre second est avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Capitaine Adès monsieur, _répondit un homme alors que le champs s'agrandissait pour qu'il puisse le voir.

\- Très bien. Capitaine Adès, en tant que major et membre de Faith, je vous ordonne de mettre aux arrêts le Commandant Rau Le Creuset dans l'instant, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Suite à une enquête menée par des enquêteurs de ZAFT, le commandant Le Creuset est soupçonné de haute trahison. En conséquence, il sera mis aux arrêts et le Vessalius assigné au port jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête approfondie soit menée. Le Helderton et le Heusinger auront pour mission d'escorter le Vessalius jusqu'au spatioport d'October trois où un ordre d'assignation attend l'équipage du vaisseau et son commandant.

Son ordre laissa tout le monde visiblement choqué, les commandants de l'Heusinger et de l'Helderton ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir comme le second du Vessalius qui regardait son commandant en attendant visiblement sa réaction. Le Creuset semblait imperturbable, le fixant probablement à travers son masque, se tenant droit avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Kira nota que derrière lui, le Johuna se positionnait visiblement pour l'avoir en pleine ligne de mir. Il était loin derrière dans les débris mais Kira savait bien qu'il pouvait largement l'atteindre de là bas. L'Omikron était derrière lui en contre bas comme les nazca cette fois-ci devant lui. Si le Johuna tirait, le faisceau passerait au dessus de l'Omikron et des nazca mais ça, c'était parfaitement calculé pour l'Hirondelle. Il le surveilla du coin de l'œil, Alfy le renseignant au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il se passait, la voix de l'IA raisonnant dans son oreillette.

_\- J'ai en effet entendu que vous aviez lancé une campagne de diffamation contre moi et le Conseil, _répondit Le Creuset très calme. _Conseil qui n'y a prêté aucune attention. _

\- Ce que je déplore au vu des preuves solides que nous avons contre vous, dit Kira lui aussi très calme. Je me demande à quoi vous pensiez en regardant nos soldats exploser dans le déclenchement du Cyclope à Josh-A alors que vous étiez au courant que cette chose était en charge une heure avant l'activation.

Cette annonce stupéfia visiblement les autres écoutant, Kira ne doutant pas que les présents sur les passerelles devaient être dans le même état alors qu'ils entendaient cette conversation.

_\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour étayer de telles accusations mensongères, _répondit l'homme. _Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser salir mon nom de la sorte dans votre petite vendetta contre le Chancelier Zala..._

\- Mes divergences d'opinions avec le Chancelier n'ont rien à voir là dedans, coupa-t-il fermement. Je reste avant tout un soldat de ZAFT et mon but est encore et toujours de protéger les PLANTs. Vous êtes une menace pour eux et c'est une chose que je ne peux tolérer. Vos agissements nous ont déjà coûté trop de soldats. Un dossier garnis de solides preuves multiples a déjà été fournis et une enquête sérieuse menée. Le Conseil a répondu ne pas avoir le temps de s'en charger, alors je prends sur moi de le faire et la démarche est appuyée par de nombreux officiers. Ce n'est pas une requête commandant, c'est un ordre, assena-t-il lourdement. Si vous refusez d'obtempérer, vous ou les vaisseau ici présents, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous y contraindre et je n'en n'ai aucune envie alors montrez vous raisonnable, pria-t-il sans grand espoir.

Sa menace voilée tendit tout le monde sauf le commandant masqué qui sourit plus largement alors que Alfy lui signalait que loin derrière, le Johuna faisait chauffer ses armes longue portée. Il resta totalement indifférent, comme s'il n'en savait rien, attendant la réponse de Le Creuset.

_\- Le Chancelier en personne nous a dit qu'il considérait que vous n'aviez plus aucune autorité ou crédibilité dans notre armée. Vous me traitez de traître alors qu'en réalité, vous êtes le seul traître ici. Vous n'avez pas d'autorité sur nous. Vous avez fuis et refusé d'obéir aux ordres. _

\- Cela est votre opinion personnelle, contra Kira parfaitement calme. Quand à refuser d'obéir aux ordres, il faudrait déjà que j'en reçoive pour pouvoir refuser d'y obéir. Le Chancelier met un soin particulier à m'ignorer complètement depuis son élection. C'est son choix s'il désire se priver de son meilleur pilote.

_\- Quelle arrogance, _remarqua Le Creuset.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai un devoir envers les PLANT et surtout leur population en tant que soldat et membre de Faith, dit-il en l'ignorant. Et je continuerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Vous dîtes que je n'ai plus aucune autorité mais c'est entièrement faux. Il n'y a eu aucun ordre en ce sens que ce soit de rétrogradation, de mise aux arrêts, de privation de commandement ou d'autorité. Ce n'est pas parce que vous aimeriez que ce soit le cas que ça l'est. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et c'est pour cela qu'aucune mesure n'a été prise à mon encontre quelle qu'elle soit. Quoi qu'en dise certains, il n'y a rien d'autre contre moi que l'avis de gens aux idées opposées aux miennes, cela n'est en rien une preuve ou un élément à charge contre moi. En revanche ce n'est pas votre cas.

_\- Vous êtes le traître, _réaffirma Le Creuset. _Vous avez disparu en pleine guerre au moment même ou le Freedom était dérobé par Lacus Clyne et l'un de ses partisans. Nous savons parfaitement que vous êtes proche d'elle et que vous pouvez y être affilié. Je ne doute pas du fait que vous en savez bien plus là dessus et que vous n'y êtes pas étranger. Vous ne vouliez pas que le Chancelier ait de telles machines capables de surmonter la vôtre et de vous arrêter. Je trouve étrange que vous réapparaissiez soudainement comme venant de nul part, à l'instant même où nous nous apprêtons à intercepter l'Eternal dérobé par Lacus Clyne et Andrew Waltfeld. Deux de vos amis proches et fervent partisans. Et comme par hasard, Asran Zala les a rejoint. Votre meilleur ami, _lâcha-t-il en surprenant visiblement les autres, _comme c'est étrange. Vous savez ce que je crois ? Que vous êtes ici avec cette excuse futile et inventée de toute pièce uniquement pour sauver ces traîtres, vos alliés, et leur permettre de filer. Je paris même que vous avez élu domicile sur l'Eternal et que vous vous étiez caché plus loin en attendant notre arrivée. _

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que vous croyez savoir commandant. Si vous voulez m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, à votre aise mais cessez donc de parler et apportez nous des preuves, exigea-t-il durement. L'Eternal, le Justice et le Freedom ne sont pas ma préoccupation première, vous l'êtes. Vous êtes bien plus dangereux qu'eux pour les PLANTs et ZAFT au vu de ce que vous faîtes.

Il vit soudain l'homme sourire plus largement et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Derrière lui, le Johuna venait de tirer une puissante salve de son canon principal et il croyait certainement qu'il allait la prendre de plein de fouet, inconscient de la présence du nazca dans les débris loin derrière lui. Un MS ordinaire aurait été balayé par un tel tir, l'Epsilon aurait résisté mais il n'en serait pas ressorti en bon état. Le second du Vessalius et les commandants de l'Helderton et de l'Heusinger écarquillèrent soudain les yeux de choc, voyant probablement la salve arriver derrière lui sur leurs écrans. Imperturbable, Kira attendit le dernier moment avant de s'écarter d'une vive pirouette, redressant comme si de rien n'était. Le faisceau d'énergie crépitant passa non loin de lui, l'effleurant de près si on prenait en compte ce dont-il s'agissait. Il survola les nazca et disparut. Ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ignorant totalement le Johuna, que Kira continua à s'adresser aux trois vaisseaux, déstabilisant visiblement ses interlocuteurs par son assurance et son calme :

\- C'est la dernière fois que je le demande, dit-il avec autorité, Capitaine Adès, mettez le commandant Le Creuset aux arrêts en cellule et mettez le Vessalius en mode d'opération minimum. Capitaine Jefferson, Capitaine Ninor, veuillez escorter le Vessalius avec vos vaisseaux jusqu'à October trois pour assignation au port et enquête officielle. C'est un ordre, dit-il avant d'ouvrir une communication vers le Johuna tout en les laissant écouter. Capitaine Tamer, dit-il en les surprenant une nouvelle fois. Ici le Major Lorenne à bord de l'Epsilon, commença-t-il.

Alfy lui signala alors dans son oreillette que de l'autre côté de la colonie, le combat reprenait entre le Dominion, l'Archangel, le Kusanagi et l'Eternal. Ce dernier était cette fois-ci de sortie, enfin prêt et il ne s'inquiéta donc pas trop, à trois contre un, ils devraient s'en sortir. Sans s'être arrêté une seconde sur l'information, il poursuivit avec le Johuna :

\- Je vais faire comme si ce tir à mon encontre était une erreur d'identification et ne pas vous en tenir rigueur, dit-il calmement alors que le nazca abandonnait sa cachette pour foncer sur eux à plein gaz. Veuillez désactiver votre armement sur le champs et justifier de votre présence ici.

On lui répondit par une seconde salve avec cette fois-ci les canons secondaires en plus du principal, le pont d'envol s'ouvrant pour lancer des MS. Kira esquiva facilement d'une très belle manœuvre sans se démonter, reprenant à leur attention :

\- Johuna, si vous ne cessez pas cela sur le champs je serais contrains de vous considérer comme traître et rebelle pour vous être attaqué à l'un de vos officiers supérieurs sans raison et sans ordres officiels. J'agirais ensuite en conséquence. Veuillez stopper vos machines, désactiver votre armement et rappeler vos MS. C'est un ordre.

Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas décidés à obéir puisqu'ils lancèrent une troisième salve en fonçant sur lui, les six GINN lancés en faisant de même. Ce fut alors qu'il commençait son esquive que Kira vit la communication avec les trois autres nazca se couper, leur réponse se faisant alors éloquente. Ils mirent d'ailleurs plein gaz, prenant la direction de l'avant de la colonie et du combat s'y déroulant. Il se concentra un instant sur son esquive alors qu'un barrage de tir lui était envoyé. Ce fut aisé pour lui et aussitôt l'assaut terminé, il fila à la poursuite du Vessalius et des autres. L'Omikron sur ses talons juste derrière lui en contre bas sans que personne n'en soit conscient. Le Johuna lui emboîta le pas avec ses GINNs et rapidement, tous furent à l'avant de la colonie, non loin du combat déjà en cour. Leur arrivée fut inévitablement remarquée alors que le Vessalius, Helderton et l'Heusinger filaient vers leur cible, l'Eternal, suivis de l'Hirondelle et plus loin, du Johuna. Le Creuset surprit Kira lorsqu'il ouvrit une vaste communication générale pour s'adresser au Dominion, annonçant qu'il voulait libérer un otage avant de commencer le combat. Kira ouvrit une communication vers le Vessalius, finalement entendu de tous alors que ce dernier n'avait pas coupé la sienne atteignant toute les machines de la zone :

\- Commandant Le Creuset, rendez vous sur le champs ! ordonna-t-il. Que tous se montrent raisonnables. Capitaine Adès, Capitaine Jefferson, Capitaine Ninor, Capitaine Tamer, ne faîtes pas de bêtises vous allez le regretter. Je ne me répéterais plus. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de vous neutraliser moi même.

_\- Et que comptez vous faire Hirondelle de Junius ? _rétorqua Le Creuset agacé. _Affronter quatre nazca et six fois plus de MS à vous tous seul ?! Quelle arrogance. On vous a peut-être nommé meilleur pilote de ZAFT mais vous n'êtes rien de moins qu'un gamin orgueilleux qui se croit au dessus des autres. Pour qui vous prenez vous à croire que vous allez pouvoir nous neutraliser à vous tout seul ?_ scanda-t-il alors que les GINNs du Johuna arrivaient sur lui leur vaisseau derrière eux.

Les trois premiers avaient également lancé leurs machines avec parmi eux le Duel, frère du Strike et du Buster volé à Héliopolis. Kira se retrouva cerné par ce petit monde et stoppa un instant :

\- Qui vous dit que je suis tout seul commandant Le Creuset ? sourit-il. Omikron, engagement ! ordonna-t-il, escadron, décollage ! enchaîna-t-il.

Dans la seconde, le camouflage holographique de son vaisseau était levé, lui permettant d'entrer complètement en mode de combat, cela étant impossible sous camouflage. Dans la foulée, ses trois premiers pilotes décollèrent, vite suivis des autres.

\- Soyez raisonnables, pria une dernière fois l'Hirondelle aux quatre nazca.

La seule réponse qu'on lui donna fut de couper la communication et de lancer l'assaut sur lui, les quatre le prenant pour cible, semblant oublier l'Eternal. Kira vit le Vessalius, relâcher une capsule, se demandant s'il s'agissait du fameux otage. Mais il ne put s'en préoccuper plus longtemps, le combat s'engageant alors que ses derniers pilotes décollaient. Il donna ses consignes calmement comme à l'habitude et se lança dans le combat. Il laissa les MS à quelques uns de ses pilotes, demandant à Andreï et Eimeo disposant d'un mode furtif de s'occuper de l'armement du Johuna sur lequel l'Omikron tirait déjà comme sur tout les autres, lui même partant à l'assaut du Vessalius. Aucun GINN n'osa venir contre lui, certainement à cause de son identité mais le Duel, piloté par un membre de l'ancien escadron d'Asran et fils d'une Conseillère fidèle au Chancelier Zala, Yzac Joule, finit par se jeter sur lui. Il fut alors forcé de laisser le vaisseau, le jeune homme s'avérant très doué comme dit par Asran. Mais il était aussi visiblement impulsif et inexpérimenté malgré sa force. Aussi, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre son MS hors course, veillant à ne pas détruire le cockpit. À un moment, un GINN tenta de lui venir en aide mais il subit le même sort, vite hors service.

Surveillant tout d'un œil, Kira fut soulagé de voir que l'Archangel, le Kusanagi et l'Eternal s'en sortaient face au Dominion. De son côté, ses pilotes faisaient merveilles. Ils étaient plus lents qu'à l'habitude, plus précautionneux pour ne pas blesser les pilotes mais ils restaient très efficaces, touchant Kira par leurs efforts. Une partie s'occupaient du Johuna, de l'Helderton et de Heusinger, l'autre des GINNs. Ils en laissaient passer certains sans crainte si nécessaire, les pilotes d'unités mobiles se chargeant d'eux et de la protection de l'Omikron lorsque certains s'attaquaient directement à eux. Et le vaisseau lui, contrait les nazca et leurs tirs, visant leur armement et couvrant l'escadron. Les quatre Nazca avaient beau tirer sur lui, les talents de pilote d'Alexander et la mobilité de l'Omikron faisaient merveilles en esquive et en placement judicieux pour les assauts. Et lorsqu'un tir se faisait inévitable, le vaisseau déployait sa meilleure protection : un champs de particules mauves venant l'entourer, annulant tout les tirs laser, à rayon ou à particules, faisant aussi sauter les missiles s'en approchant tout en protégeant le bâtiment. Avec tout cela, il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que leurs ennemis commencent à être en difficulté. Kira vit alors décoller une dernière machine du Vessalius, un CGUE piloté par Le Creuset lui même. Il lui fonça d'ailleurs dessus et l'affrontement s'engagea entre eux.

Comme toujours et malgré qu'il pilotait, Kira suivait tout, donnant calmement ses ordres en direct, Abraham suivant parfaitement sur la passerelle, calme lui aussi alors qu'il connaissait bien l'Hirondelle. Il parvenait d'ailleurs à anticiper sur ses actions et avait le même raisonnement que Kira en matière de stratégie, cela leur permettant de se coordonner sans difficulté. Il utilisait certaine commande de l'Omikron directement de son MS aménagé pour cela. Cependant, il y eut un moment de flottement lorsque la voix d'une jeune fille paniquée retentit sur une fréquence de communication générale, tous pouvant l'entendre. On comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la capsule. La demoiselle semblait bien jeune et elle appelait l'Archangel à l'aide. Ce fut pourtant le Dominion qui réagit le premier, envoyant l'un de ses MS récupérer la capsule. Ce fut alors qu'il allait rentrer sur le croiseur que l'on entendit de nouveau la demoiselle inconsciente du fait qu'elle avait été récupérée. Elle déclara avoir quelque chose avec elle, une clef. Une clef qui mettrait fin à la guerre selon elle. Cela laissa tout le monde perplexe mais Kira lui, se tendit d'un coup. Si elle avait quelque chose avec elle, cela venait du Vessalius et probablement de Le Creuset qui l'avait envoyé vers un vaisseau de l'Alliance et vers Muruta Azrael. Au vu de ses actions, ce qu'il voulait n'était rien de moins que de voir les deux camps s'entre détruire et en sachant quelles informations il avait, le jeune homme redouta sur le champs ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il ouvrit alors un canal privé vers le CGUE de l'homme, en colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Mon but est le même que le vôtre, _répondit l'homme l'air victorieux. _Mettre fin à cette guerre. _

\- Ce n'est pas la fin de la guerre que vous voulez mais celle de l'humanité, accusa Kira.

_\- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre petite Hirondelle, _s'amusa-t-il. _Ou devrais-je dire Kira Yamato, _dit-il sans vraiment le surprendre alors qu'ils continuaient à se battre férocement. _J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qui vous étiez mais après quelques recherches et en voyant vos extraordinaires capacités, j'ai finalement compris. Personne d'autre qu'un monstre fruit de l'orgueil des hommes tel que vous ne pourrez avoir de telles aptitudes. N'est-ce pas ? _dit-il avec un air supérieur.

\- Je me contre fiche de ça, Rau La Flagga, répondit-il en lui faisant perdre son sourire.

_\- Oh, ainsi vous savez, _remarqua-t-il en se reprenant. _Pas étonnant que vous vous preniez pour le roi du monde alors. Mais en même temps, n'est-ce pas ce que Hibiki a fait de vous ? _

\- Cette histoire n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez donné à cette fille ? Les plans des anti N-Jammer ?

_\- Qui sait ? _répondit-il l'air amusé. _Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre à ma façon. _

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! rétorqua Kira.

_\- Vous n'y pourrez rien, pas plus que vous n'avez pu sauver Junius Sept, _asséna-t-il durement. _Les hommes ne savent que s'entre-tuer et ne méritent que ça. Je ne fais que leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. _

En ayant assez entendu et comprenant aisément qu'il n'y aurait aucune discussion avec lui, Kira coupa la communication, se jetant sur le CGUE pour rapidement le délester de tout son armement et le mettre hors course. Cela fait, il s'aperçut que tout les MS des Nazca étaient neutralisés, comme le Johuna, le Heulsinger et le Helderton. Il se retourna alors vers le Vessalius déjà en piètre état et il termina le travail en quelques instant, sonnant ensuite le rassemblement de son escadron au dessus de l'Omikron. Plus loin, le combat avait cessé entre l'Archangel, le Dominion, l'Eternal et le Kusanagi. Le vaisseau de l'Alliance était déjà loin et les trois autres semblaient partir dans une autre direction vers les champs de débris et Kira en fut soulagé. Il ouvrit alors la communication avec les nazca, heureux de constater que si tout leur MS étaient hors services, aucun n'était détruit. Les dommages sur les vaisseaux atteignaient l'armement et avaient fait un peu de dégâts mais rien qui n'avait dû faire de destructions internes et mis les équipages en danger.

\- Cela suffit maintenant, dit-il fortement. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'en prendre à mes propres camarades mais si vous m'y forcez, je n'aurais plus le choix. Récupérez vos pilotes et rentrez sur les PLANTs sur le champs. Des ordres vous y attendrons. Quand à vous Capitaine Tamer qui n'avez même pas daigné me répondre, je sais pertinemment pourquoi vous êtes là et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous abstenir d'accepter de telles consignes. Maintenant, si vous voulez rentrer en un seul morceau dans cet état, demi tour et direction les PLANTs sans détour.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un message écrit disant : « À vos ordres ». Il doutait pourtant que cela soit très sincère. Dans tout les cas, les nazca récupérèrent leurs pilotes et se remirent sagement en route, cap sur les colonies. De toute manière, sans armes et vu les dégâts, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix pour réparer. Il resta là avec son escadron et son vaisseau, les regardant s'éloigner pour être sûr. Il ordonna ensuite à ses pilotes de rentrer, regagnant avec eux le pont d'envol sorti sous l'Omikron. Ils s'y posèrent tous ensemble et le plateau remonta pour les faire rentrer. Il laissa les autres aller se stationner les premiers, entreprenant de donner ses consignes pour la suite des événements, commençant par l'escadron :

\- Bien, félicitation à tous, commença-t-il, vous avez été exemplaires et je suis très fier de vous avoir sous mes ordres. Stationnez puis faîtes votre rapport immédiatement. Ensuite allez manger, boire et vous reposer, profitez de votre salle de soin. Vous l'avez largement mérité.

L'Omikron était en effet équipé d'une salle de soin pour les pilotes digne de celle des plus grands sportifs. Il y avait un sauna, des bains à glace, des kiné-masseurs... Kira avait tenu à cela, sachant que dans les cockpits, les corps étaient mis à rude épreuve comme il en avait fait l'expérience à Orb. Si ses MS étaient beaucoup mieux sécurisés pour les pilotes, les douleurs musculaires n'étaient pas rares et il avait donc prévu cet espace pour eux pour les après-combats, voulant qu'ils soient au mieux. Sur l'Omikron, on avait largement pensé au soin et au confort de l'équipage, adaptant aux besoins et contraintes de chaque poste, chose inexistante sur les autres navires. Ses pilotes ayant eu leurs consignes, il reporta son attention sur autre chose :

\- Alfy, les nazca ? interrogea-t-il.

_\- Ils sont bien repartis pour les PLANTs major. Nous ne sommes déjà plus dans leur champs radar. _

\- Parfait. Les dégâts de notre côté ?

_\- L'Omikron n'a subi aucun dégât. Dommages légers sur l'Ileif, l'Ecnet et l'Orons. Temps de réparation estimé, deux heures. Rien de plus à signaler. _

\- Merci Alfy, sourit-il.

Les seuls ayant pris un peu de dégâts étaient ses trois plus jeunes pilotes, les moins expérimentés et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais ils s'étaient admirablement débrouillés et il était très fier d'eux. Rassuré, il contacta la passerelle :

\- Passerelle, ici le major Lorenne. Passage de situation niveau six à niveau quatre. Réactivez le mode furtif et le camouflage holographique. Mon radar indique que tout les ennemis ont quitté la zone et se replient. Confirmez détection, demanda-t-il.

_\- Affirmatif major, _répondit son soldat. _Zone dégagée. Rien à signaler. L'Archangel, l'Eternal et le Kusanagi sont stationnés non loin, couvert dans un champs de débris. _

\- Très bien. Pilotes, mettez le cap sur eux, ordonna-t-il avant d'ouvrir une communication générale. À tout l'équipage, je vous remercie, c'était de l'excellent travail. Nous devrions être tranquille pour un moment maintenant. Nous retournons faire un bilan avec les trois vaisseau alliés indépendants puis je redéfinirais nos priorités. En attendant, remettez vos postes en ordres. Je veux que tout soient prêt à servir en cas d'alerte. Puis faîtes vos rapports et prenez un peu de repos, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Cela fait, il fut temps pour lui d'aller se stationner lui même. Il fut bientôt en place et il remit l'Epsilon en veille, quittant son cockpit. Il confia sa machine à ses techniciens, demandant au sergent Manhattan de lui faire un rapport des dégâts sur les MS aussi vite possible. Il vit ses trois plus jeunes pilotes venir le voir l'air honteux, l'intriguant. Après avoir salué, ce fut avec tension qu'ils s'excusèrent d'avoir abîmé leurs machines. Kira comprit alors. Certains commandants étaient extrêmement sévères et durs avec leurs pilotes, surtout lorsqu'ils revenaient avec des machines endommagées. La pression du commandement pour éviter les dégât matériel, cela engageant d'énormes moyens financiers, pouvait être énorme et certains commandants ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de reporter cette pression sur les pilotes. Comme s'ils n'en n'avaient pas déjà assez. Il avait constaté cela plusieurs fois et il le déplorait. Il sourit doucement aux trois jeunes gens, des pilotes très doués pourtant à peine sortis de la formation lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur poste sur l'Omikron. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher cette peur devenue trop courante chez les pilotes. Ce fut le reste de l'escadron débarquant qui les rassura, empêchant Kira de leur répondre. Ulrick attrapa le sergent Redes, William, lui coinçant le cou sous le bras et lui frottant vigoureusement la tête de son poing en riant alors que le jeune homme se dégageait comme il pouvait.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas les jeunes, s'amusa-t-il, ce n'est pas le genre de notre major de vous reprocher ça, dit-il en les surprenant.

\- Les dégâts matériels sont de moindre importance, expliqua Kira en attirant de nouveau leurs regards. Le principal est avant tout que vous reveniez en vie, dit-il sérieusement. Peu importe l'état de la machine, revenez en vie. C'est là mon ordre principal valable en tout temps et pour tout l'équipage : Restez en vie ! commanda-t-il avec conviction. C'est le plus important. Ensuite, je préférerais dans la mesure du possible que vous reveniez sans aucun bleu et sans aucune égratignure. Le troisième objectif est la réussite de nos missions bien sûr mais cela vient après votre bien être. Chacun d'entre vous est bien plus précieux qu'une machine et même si nous rations une mission, si vous revenez en vie, nous aurons l'occasion de rectifier nos erreurs et nos échecs. Ce ne sera pas possible si vous mourrez. Une vie n'a pas de prix. Donner sa vie pour une cause est louable et admirable, j'y suis moi même prêt mais jamais votre vie ne doit être sacrifiée si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, s'il y a une autre solution ou si ce qui en ressortira n'en vaux pas la peine. Alors je me fiche de l'état de vos machines, cela est ma dernière préoccupation en combat. Je préfère les machines que vous et de loin. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Les dégâts sont minimes et ne demanderons que peu de travail pour être effacés. Vous vous êtes très bien battus et je suis très fier de vous, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du sous-lieutenant Deval ou Sefana et adressant un regard doux aux deux autres. Vous êtes très doués mais encore inexpérimentés, ça viendra avec l'entraînement. Mais vous vous en êtes admirablement sorti aujourd'hui au vu des conditions et de ce que j'ai exigé de vous. Alors ne soyez pas inquiets pour ça. Mise à part si vous vous amusez à détruire vous même vos machines ou ce vaisseau sans raison, dit-il avec légèreté en les amusant, jamais je ne vous reprocherais une chose de ce genre.

Il leur sourit et les trois jeunes gens se détendirent, le remerciant.

\- Allez vous détendre maintenant, dit-il. Faîtes juste vos rapports rapidement s'il vous plaît.

\- Et vous major ? interpella Léonard.

\- Moi j'ai du travail sur la passerelle, dit-il en filant vers l'ascenseur sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Il passa par le vestiaire pour se changer rapidement avant de remonter sur la passerelle, Birdy sur l'épaule. Il gagna son siège de commandement, faisant un bilan avec son second avant d'entamer la rédaction d'un rapport officiel sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, le dictant à Alfy tout en revérifiant les données du combat. Il y joignit les copies des échanges radios, gardant pour lui l'échange privé qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Le Creuset et où ils avaient évoqué leur véritables identités. S'il pensa un moment à le joindre pour appuyer la trahison de l'homme, il se ravisa, doutant que ce soit une bonne idée de ne serait-ce qu'évoquer cette affaire de coordinateur suprême. Il y joignit aussi le déroulé des événements et la liste des dégâts infligés aux nazca et enregistrés par Alfy. Il appuya particulièrement sur le Johuna, le fait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et son comportement à son égard. Le Commandement et le Conseil n'en n'avaient probablement rien à faire de ses rapports mais il ne voulait pas déroger à son devoir de soldat, n'ayant aucune intention de quitter ZAFT et ne voulant pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il fit donc son rapport comme il était censé le faire, envoyant ensuite des ordres officiels de sa part de mise aux arrêts de Le Creuset dés qu'il rejoindrait le port. Il doutait que son second s'en charge et il fallait qu'il soit isolé au plus vite pour ne pas qu'il fasse plus de dégâts. Il envoya aussi une assignation du Vessalius pour enquête et une demande pour la dite enquête. Il termina en envoyant un message au Commandement et au Conseil avec peu d'espoir, leur faisant part de ses suppositions sur ce que Le Creuset avait pu transmettre avec cette capsule. On ne le croirait probablement pas mais au moins il aurait la conscience tranquille. Il décida néanmoins d'envoyer cette supposition à quelques hauts gradés de confiance, espérant qu'on se préparerait un minimum à la chose.

Le temps de faire tout cela, ils avaient rejoint les trois vaisseaux et fait un premier bilan. Les vaisseaux et les MS avaient besoin de réparations mais il n'y avait rien de dramatique à déplorer. Il apprit aussi que la fille de la capsule était en faîte une ancienne de l'Archangel. Une adolescente originaire d'Héliopolis qui s'était engagée avec eux et que le commandement de l'Alliance avait fait débarquer à Josh-A avant la bataille pour la muter ailleurs. La question était de savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée sur le Vessalius et surtout, ce qu'était cette fameuse clef. Kira espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas des anti N-Jammer mais au vu des intentions de Le Creuset, de leur échange privé et de la manière dont-il s'était dépêché d'envoyer la chose à Azrael en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait sur le dos, il n'avait que peu d'espoir.

_\- Vous les avez laissé partir alors que vous auriez pu les abattre,_ lui fit remarquer Mu agacé alors que les quatre passerelles étaient en communication pour faire le point. _Le Creuset est trop dangereux pour être laissé libre. _

Tout le monde, les pilotes et Cagali avaient gagné leur passerelle, Kira accompagné de son second.

\- Faîtes attention aux reproches que vous comptez me faire Mu La Flagga, assena-t-il durement. Abattre ces nazca ne devrait pas avoir l'air aussi simple et léger que vous en donnez l'impression. Je n'ai aucune intention d'abattre mes frères d'arme comme ça juste parce que je le peux et que nos opinions divergent. Tout le monde sait que je ne tue pas si facilement et vous mieux que personne devriez le savoir. Si je n'avais pas ces convictions, vous ne seriez vous même plus de ce monde puisque je vous aurais abattu à notre affrontement à la bataille de Grimaldi. Alors ne venez pas me le reprocher ou me dicter ma conduite. Je ne tue pas si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire que ce soit Le Creuset ou tout autre. Vu l'état dans lequel je les ai mis, ils vont rentrer et ne pourront pas redécoller avant longtemps. Je doute que ZAFT renvois une autre équipe après l'Eternal. Quand au Dominion, je doute qu'il revienne aussi après cette bataille.

_\- J'en doute aussi, _acquiesça Andrew.

_\- Kira, _interpella Lacus l'air inquiète, _il n'y a pas de blessé à ton bord j'espère ? _

\- Non ne t'en fait pas, sourit-il touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour son équipage. Juste de léger dégâts matériels. Je m'en sort mieux que vous.

_\- Je n'aurais déjà pas douté que tu y arrives tout seul moineau, _remarqua Andrew, _mais je dois avouer que ton vaisseau, ton équipage et ton escadron m'ont impressionné, _dit-il en faisant sourire le major et son second. _Tu as de très bons pilotes et ces MS, qu'est-ce que c'était ? _

\- J'ai en effet de très très bons pilotes, acquiesça-t-il, et un équipage exceptionnel, dit-il en touchant toute sa passerelle. Les MS sont des prototypes fait par mes ingénieurs, tu ne les trouveras pas ailleurs, s'amusa-t-il.

_\- J'espère bien, ils ont fait un carnages sur les GINNs et les Nazca, _répondit-il.

\- Je sais, plus sérieusement, je pense que nous serons tranquilles ici pour le moment, remarqua-t-il. Je doute franchement qu'ils reviennent. ZAFT ne s'embêtera pas à renvoyer quelqu'un après l'Eternal. Avec le temps qui aura passé, ils jugeront certainement que vous vous êtes déplacé et vous retrouver serait trop complexe. Pour le Dominion, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra même si je n'ai aucune certitude.

Le vaisseau avait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ils avaient d'abord essayé de capturer le Freedom et le Justice et Kira se doutait bien qu'ils devaient avoir des soupçons sur la source d'énergie des deux prototypes : le nucléaire. Il était donc raisonnable de dire que ce qu'ils voulaient avec la capture de ces deux machines était les anti N-Jammer en plus des redoutables armes qu'étaient ces MS. Si Le Creuset avait transmis cette information, le vaisseau ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi risquer un tel affrontement pour une chose que l'on avait obtenu ? Sans parler qu'il ne doutait pas qu'Azrael se précipiterait pour aller faire construire les missiles nucléaires. S'il s'était bien passé ce qu'il redoutait, l'homme avait déjà oublié l'Archangel et les autres.

_\- Cela nous laissera le temps de réparer et de ravitailler, _posa Murrue.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'Hirondelle. Je suggère que vous vous occupiez de vos vaisseaux et de vos machines, ils en ont besoin. Je pense que vous devriez rester ici en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passera maintenant. Prenez du repos. Restez à l'écart de la colonie le temps de voir s'ils reviennent ou non pour savoir si vous pouvez y retourner.

_\- Je crois que c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, _répondit Kisaka.

_\- Et toi moineau ? _demanda Andrew.

\- Moi, je vais vous laisser et repartir, j'ai du travail et je ne peux plus rester silencieux et caché au vue de ce qu'il se passe. Je vais m'efforcer de susciter l'opposition au Chancelier pour essayer de lui faire perdre du pouvoir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir auprès de vous avant un moment mais nous pourrons rester en contact.

_\- Fais ce que tu dois faire Kira, _sourit Lacus. _Nous nous débrouillerons. _

Tous approuvèrent et il en fut donc décidé ainsi. L'Hirondelle choisit de rester encore un peu avec eux le temps de s'assurer que personne ne revienne, en profitant pour donner une pause à son équipage et refaire quelques entraînements avant de repartir. Et ainsi, il aurait le temps de voir la réaction à son affrontement avec les nazca. S'il donna une pause à son équipage par cet intermède, lui continua à travailler ses journées entières. Entre la programmation des simulations, son rôle de commandant du vaisseau, la vie quotidienne du bâtiment et la situation présente, il ne manquait pas de choses à faire sans parler des vérifications et réglages nécessaires à l'Omikron juste sorti, d'usine, certains systèmes requérant sa participation. Il était le créateur des plus complexes et il était le seul à pouvoir faire certains réglages et certaines vérifications.

Quelques jours après le combat contre les quatre nazca, Hagen le joignit lui même pour lui rapporter l'effet que cela avait eu. Le Conseil et le Commandement avait été très agacés étant donné qu'on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Les quatre nazca étaient complètement en faute pour ne pas avoir obéit aux ordres d'un supérieur, de Faith en plus, dont les commandements étaient tout à fait à propos après le dossier et l'enquête présentés. Officiellement, on ne pouvait strictement rien lui reprocher. C'était sans parler du Johuna dont l'échec et les actions étaient plus que dérangeant si cela venait à se savoir. Le fait qu'il avait largement dit et répété ses ordres et qu'il n'avait fait aucune victime, se contentant de neutraliser pilotes et vaisseaux l'attaquant faisait qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Kira avait été le seul dans cette affaire à respecter le règlement et les protocoles militaires. Mais ce qui avait littéralement enragé le Chancelier d'après Hagen, était l'apparition de son vaisseau, de son escadron et de leur évidente puissance. S'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, le Chancelier avait décidé de royalement ignorer l'épisode et de le faire oublier. Il avait usé de son autorité pour annuler son ordre de mise aux arrêts de Le Creuset et l'immobilisation du Vessalius, rejetant la demande d'enquête sans justification. Au final, ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, peu de monde au courant de cet épisode.

Au contraire de ses opposants, les quelques officiers hauts placés de confiance qu'il avait prévenu pour le risque d'attaque nucléaire avaient bien noté l'information même si elle n'était pas confirmée. Le risque était bien trop grand pour être ignoré. Eux comme Kira convinrent de garder ça entre eux, ne voulant pas affoler les PLANTs ou le reste de ZAFT, la chose très sensible surtout depuis la Tragédie. Chacun était pourtant décidé à mobiliser ses moyens pour tenter d'avoir plus d'informations sur l'Alliance et mieux préparer la défense des colonies. Ce fut après cela que Kira décida de finalement quitter les abords de Mendel, voulant se rapprocher de PLANT pour qui il craignait une attaque d'envergure.

Ce fut donc en vue de son départ qu'il se rendit sur l'Eternal, voulant voir Lacus en personne avant de partir. Il ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient et il tenait donc à lui dire au revoir en personne. Ils avaient alors passé un long moment ensemble, seuls, tout deux très inquiets l'un pour l'autre tout en sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Aussi, ils décidèrent de ne pas trop parler de la guerre et ils avaient fini installés l'un près de l'autre en silence, assis sur une banquette. Lacus était venue se blottir contre lui et il l'avait entouré d'un bras, caressant ses cheveux. L'un comme l'autre cherchait à se rassurer, à se gorger de la chaleur de l'autre comme pour y puiser de la force. Si Kira ne se serait jamais permis de se faire si proche d'elle autrefois par respect pour son meilleur ami, la rupture officielle de leurs fiançailles et une petite discussion avec Asran sur le sujet avaient effacé cette limite. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Leur relation douce et tranquille avait toujours été merveilleuse pour lui, réconfortante, bienfaitrice. Dés leur rencontre, ils s'étaient appréciés et cela n'avait jamais changé, bien au contraire. Leurs sentiments avaient évolué vers quelque chose de bien plus fort bien qu'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Mais pourquoi faire quand un seul regard échangé leur suffisait pour se comprendre ? Kira s'inquiétait pour elle plus que pour tout autre et la seule chose qui le rassurait était qu'elle était avec Andrew en qui il avait toute confiance.

Lacus avait toujours eu le don de le calmer, de le faire sourire vraiment, de le tranquilliser, d'apaiser ses angoisses et de réchauffer son cœur et son âme. Sa douceur, sa générosité, sa gentillesse, sa force et son amour de la paix le touchaient toujours profondément. Avec elle, il se sentait prêt à affronter l'univers. S'éloigner et la laisser dans de telles conditions lui était difficile mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils profitèrent donc pleinement de ce moment, sans parler, simplement en profitant l'un de l'autre. Ce fut finalement Lacus qui reprit la parole la première, s'écartant un peu de lui pour le regarder et lui tendre un objet, un anneau d'argent simple à la tranche couverte de gravures fines :

\- C'est pour toi, dit-elle. Tu me reviendras en vie n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

Il accepta l'anneau, le prenant délicatement avant de lui donner son plus beau sourire tendre :

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Lacus malheureusement, dit-il avec franchise, mais je peux te promettre de tout faire, absolument tout ce que je peux pour revenir en vie, jura-t-il. Merci, dit-il en observant l'anneau, je le garderais toujours sur moi, assura-t-il.

Il repassa son bras autour d'elle, l'attirant près de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle vint se blottir contre lui, accrochant sa veste d'uniforme de ses mains.

\- Je vais tout faire pour survivre et tu dois en faire de même, lui dit-il. Mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne veux pas que tu laisses la tristesse t'envahir. Si je dois mourir, ce sera pour ce en quoi je crois, pour la paix et pour protéger les autres. Je ne peux pas rêver meilleure fin. Alors si ça devait arriver, je ne veux pas que tu t'attardes trop sur mon sort. Si je ne suis plus là, restes avec Andrew et Martin, ils te protégeront et ils t'aideront quoi que tu souhaites faire.

\- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais que ça n'a rien d'agréable Lacus mais je dois te le dire maintenant parce que si ça devait arriver, je ne le pourrais plus. Reste avec eux, Asran sera certainement avec vous. Quand à Léonardi et Sophia, j'ai déjà fait en sorte qu'on les ramène à leur famille si je ne suis plus là. Et quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas abandonner le combat sans quoi tout ceux qui sont morts l'auront été pour rien. Rester avec l'Archangel et le Kusanagi serait mieux aussi.

Il garda ensuite le silence, sachant que parler de ça n'était pas facile mais il le fallait à l'aube d'une nouvelle montée en puissance de ce conflit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas trop avec ça, tenta-t-il pourtant de rassurer. Ce n'est que très hypothétique et je vais tout faire pour revenir en vie. Tu dois me promettre la même chose s'il te plaît ou je n'arriverais jamais à te laisser, confia-t-il en la serrant un peu plus.

\- C'est promis, répondit-elle.

L'Hirondelle sourit et ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble ainsi avant de bouger de nouveau. Ce fut en se tenant la main qu'ils rejoignirent la passerelle, y trouvant Andrew, Martin, Asran et Léonardi alors que leur MS étaient sur le vaisseau rose. Kira les salua, leur fit promettre d'être prudent avant d'en faire de même. Il leur confia Lacus puis il repartit, regagnant l'Omikron avec l'Epsilon. De là, il contacta une dernière fois les trois vaisseaux, les saluant et leur souhaitant bonne chance avant de sonner le départ de son vaisseau.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à l'Omikron pour arriver à destination, faisant le trajet en mode furtif et sous camouflage. Kira choisit de stationner sur la ligne de défense des PLANTs. Le plus probable désormais était que l'Alliance lance une attaque sur les colonies à partir de la lune. Il devait donc être là au cas où cela arrivait. La première ligne de défense était Boaz puis venait Jachin Due avec leurs flottes respectives. Il se plaça donc entre les deux, restant soigneusement en mode furtif et sous camouflage. Il choisit une zone en dehors des routes empruntées par les nombreux vaisseaux voyageant dans le secteur. Quatre jours plus tard, ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'ils accueillirent la nouvelle de l'attaque de Gibraltar par l'Alliance et ce fut aussi sans surprise qu'ils accueillirent tristement celle de leur défaite rapide. Les survivants avaient rejoint Carpentaria en catastrophe et ZAFT avait perdu sa dernière base lui permettant d'avoir pied en Afrique et en Europe. Carpentaria ne tint alors que deux semaines de plus avant de tomber, anéantissant la dernière base de ZAFT sur Terre et ouvrant grand la porte à une attaque sur l'Union Océanique, sur l'Australie, allié des PLANT et dernière terre n'étant pas reliée à l'Alliance sur la planète. Ce que Kira avait envisagé s'était finalement produit et le Chancelier n'avait rien fait pour aider leurs hommes là bas.

Voyant ce désastre, Kira n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire et laisser ses frères d'armes mourir là bas ainsi. Voyant la chose arrivée alors que Hagen lui avait confirmé que le Commandement n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait profité de ces deux semaines. Dés les premiers combats à Gibraltar, il avait mis le cap sur la Terre aussi vite que possible, allant stationner en orbite géostationnaire au dessus de Carpentaria. Il avait contacté le colonel Harper qui avait commandé Gibraltar et qui avait dû se replier vers leur dernière base sur Terre. Il l'avait prévenu et avait usé de son autorité de membre de Faith pour lui permettre de faire préparer les vaisseaux qu'ils avaient encore là bas, ordonnant d'y faire embarquer tout les rescapés si les choses dégénéraient et de décoller pour l'espace. Si le Colonel Harper dirigeant sur Terre était de grade supérieur à l'Hirondelle, il ne pouvait prendre ce genre de décision au contraire de Kira. Olivier Harper était un soldat ordinaire soumis à la volonté du commandement qui abandonnait allègrement les hommes sur Terre et qui ne faisait rien pour les évacuer, les laissant à leur sort. Olivier n'avait pas le droit de faire cela mais l'adolescent lui l'avait en tant que membre de Faith. Il ne se gêna donc pas, donnant ainsi une porte de sortie à ses compagnons de bataille. Le Colonel Harper en avait été profondément touché, se sentant abandonné de leurs supérieurs et il avait tout fait pour préparer ça.

L'Union n'ayant clairement pas la capacité de résister à l'Alliance et sachant qu'aucune aide ne viendrait les PLANTs malgré leur alliance, Kira avait aussi contacté leur gouvernement en secret. Il leur avait conseillé d'abdiquer une fois Carpentaria tombée. Contrairement à Orb, l'Union Océanique n'avait pas de position morale forte à défendre et surtout, ils ne pouvaient évacuer leur population. Alors pour leur bien, Kira leur conseilla d'abdiquer, pour protéger les millions de gens vivant là bas. L'Union ne pouvait faire évacuer et le peu qu'elle aurait pu faire partir aurait certainement été abattu par l'Alliance dont c'était bien le genre. Pour protéger les civils, il n'y avait donc pas d'autre choix qu'une reddition. Il en discuta longuement avec eux, déplorant les actions de l'actuel gouvernement des PLANTs, assurant qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça et que s'il avait pu, il les aurait aidé. Mais même avec l'Omikron, son escadron et son Epsilon, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance au vu de ce qu'ils auraient eu à affronter.

Malgré leur colère envers le Chancelier Zala et son gouvernement, ils avaient remercié l'Hirondelle pour son attention, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait à lui seul qu'aider ce qu'il restait de ZAFT à quitter la Terre. L'Union avait finalement décidé de suivre ses conseils, sachant grâce à lui qu'aucune aide ne viendrait et qu'il fallait se résigner à prendre les décisions s'imposant pour préserver la population. Le jour de la chute de Carpentaria, Kira avait été de sortie avec son escadron, descendant sur Terre avec eux pour couvrir le décollage des cinq vaisseaux d'évacuation qui avaient pu être préparés. Le combat avait été rude et très intense mais aussi relativement court, les vaisseaux décollant rapidement. À la tête de son escadron, l'Hirondelle de Junius avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il méritait son titre de meilleur pilote de ZAFT, faisant des prouesses pour protéger la retraite des siens face à la marée envoyée par l'Alliance. Il avait programmé des tirs spatiaux de l'Omikron pour les couvrir tout en se battant et une fois l'espace gagné, tous avait été en sécurité. Si les dégâts avaient été nombreux sur les MS de son escadron, ses pilotes éprouvés par l'intensité de l'échange, tout le monde était rentré et il n'y avait rien de gravissime à déplorer.

Une fois tous en orbite, le bilan fait avec le Colonel Harper, Kira les avait redirigé vers PLANT, usant toujours de son autorité de Faith. Tout ces hommes étaient épuisés et très diminués par tout ce qu'il leur était tombé dessus dernièrement, il était temps qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Aussi, il leur en donna l'ordre, le Colonel Harper se fichant totalement qu'il soit plus gradé que l'adolescent qui seul pouvait leur permettre de rentrer. Aussi il coopéra pleinement, bien heureux de le faire. L'Hirondelle de Junius les escorta avec l'Omikron en mode furtif, veillant à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il profita aussi du voyage pour faire les éternels rapports officiels à ce sujet, envoyant ses ordres. Il contacta aussi des officiers de confiance avec assez de pouvoir pour se charger de ces hommes à l'arrivée et veiller à ce que leur retraite ne leur soit pas reprochée. Le seul responsable ne pouvait être que le donneur d'ordre, autrement dit, Kira qui encore une fois, en temps que membre de Faith et au vu de la situation était parfaitement en droit de mener une telle action. Le jeune major escorta les vaisseaux jusqu'à pénétrer l'espace spatial de Boaz où ils furent pris en charge et redirigés vers les colonies sans problème. Kira repositionna alors son vaisseau entre Boaz et Jachin Due, donnant un peu de repos à son équipage.

Autant dire que cette nouvelle intervention en règle de sa part mit le Chancelier en rage contre lui, cela renforçant encore la confiance que beaucoup chez ZAFT lui portait. Parce qu'en effet, cette histoire avait fait le tour de l'armée et avait touché beaucoup de monde. Hagen lui avait dit en le contactant peu après que bien des soldats se disaient qu'il était vraiment celui qu'il fallait suivre alors qu'il démontrait une fois de plus qu'on pouvait se fier à lui et qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait lorsque c'était nécessaire. Après cet épisode, Kira prit une autre décision : il fallait qu'il parle à la population des Colonies. Seule la pression populaire pouvait faire perdre du pouvoir au gouvernement Zala et il en avait besoin. Si affaiblir le pouvoir était dangereux dans un sens, dans un autre, il craignait qu'il soit encore plus néfaste de les laisser continuer à faire des bêtises à la chaîne et de plus en plus grosses. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que pouvait préparer le Chancelier. S'il avait abandonné la Terre, il y avait une raison et elle ne pouvait pas être bonne. Connaissant l'extrémisme de l'homme, il redoutait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer. Il fallait reprendre les choses en main au plus vite. Il demanda donc à Hagen si cela était possible et l'homme avait été stupéfait. Parler directement à la population voulait dire que l'Hirondelle de Junius se dévoilerait pour la première fois au public et cela changerait la vie du jeune homme. Mais dans un sens, les gens avaient peut-être besoin de ça pour le suivre plus fortement. Il acquiesça, lui demandant quelques jours pour préparer la chose qui nécessiterait de pirater l'entièreté des réseaux publics et d'en garder le contrôle le temps qu'il parle.

Ce fut ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, en pleine journée, l'image de Kira apparut un peu partout sur les PLANTs. Sur les écrans géants des bâtiments, sur les télés, les portables, les ordinateurs... mais aussi sur toutes les bases militaires et les vaisseaux. On avait pris soin de pirater un maximum de moyens de communications visuels mais aussi auditifs avec les radios pour permettre à l'Hirondelle de s'adresser à un maximum de gens directement. Le jeune homme paré de son sourire, dans son uniforme impeccable, se tenant droit Birdy sur l'épaule était donc apparu, debout dans une salle de communication de l'Omikron, seul. Parmi les civils tout ceux assistant à la chose avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt surpris de voir ce personnage totalement inconnu apparaître ainsi partout. Un jeune militaire visiblement, la curiosité s'allumant. Dans l'armée, les réactions avaient été diverses, ceux ne le connaissant pas dans le même état que le public. Pour les autres en revanche, cela avait été la stupeur de le voir là et d'autant plus lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il avec calme et assurance sans se départir de son expression douce. Je me présente, je suis le Major Kira Lorenne, lâcha-t-il en attirant définitivement l'attention des PLANTs et de ZAFT tout entier. Mais vous me connaissez peut-être mieux en tant que l'Hirondelle de Junius, remarqua-t-il. Je sais que mon visage et mon apparence, mon âge, ne correspondent peut-être pas à l'image que vous vous faisiez de moi mais je jure ne pas vous mentir. Ceux me connaissant pourrons confirmer ouvertement, mon anonymat n'a plus d'importance à cette heure grave pour chacun d'entre nous. J'ai décidé de venir vers vous aujourd'hui parce que j'ai des choses à dire, à vous dire à tous. Jusqu'ici, mes mots et mes pensées vous sont toujours parvenus au travers d'autres personnes. Ce ne sera plus le cas désormais. Il est plus que temps pour moi de venir défendre ce en quoi je crois moi même. C'est aussi ce que je viens vous demander de faire.

Il marqua une pause, Alfy l'informant dans son oreillette que les équipes du Chancelier tentaient déjà d'interrompre la transmission sans y parvenir, assurant qu'il avait le temps.

\- Je me suis engagé il y a de cela plus de trois ans maintenant dans un seul but : protéger. Protéger nos maisons, protéger nos familles, nos amis, protéger ceux qui n'avaient rien ni personne pour se tenir devant eux, les innocents. Protéger l'avenir, nos idéaux et nos rêves. Protéger la paix. Le jour où j'ai reçu ma première affectation sur le Telior que vous connaissez tous désormais, j'ai promis au Chancelier Clyne que je serais un bouclier pour tous ceux qui en auraient besoin et pour tout ce que nous souhaitons pour l'avenir. Et ce aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Bien avant la guerre, j'ai assisté à tout le mal que nos conflits ont pu engendrer et je voyais la guerre arriver de loin. Je voulais tenter de l'empêcher en faisant tout ce que je pouvais pour cela. Je voulais apprendre à me battre afin d'être capable de défendre les autres si un jour cette guerre éclatait. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait, je ne pouvais pas rester inactif. Je voulais me battre pour ce en quoi je croyais, pour mes rêves. La paix étant le plus grand d'entre eux. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas souhaiter et réclamer une chose tout en ne faisant rien pour qu'elle arrive. Je ne voulais pas laisser le soins aux autres de se battre à ma place pour m'offrir ma sécurité.

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'IA l'informant qu'il était suivi de partout à l'instant :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me battre, je n'ai jamais eu le désir de porter un uniforme. On ne naît pas avec le désir d'être soldat et personne n'est fait pour ça. Ma famille et mes amis ne voulaient pas que je m'engage : trop gentil, trop sensible, trop doux, trop paisible, trop généreux... m'a-t-on dit. Ils avaient raison, s'amusa-t-il. Ils m'ont dit que je souffrirais d'être soldat, seulement, j'aurais souffert davantage encore de ne rien faire. Malheureusement en ce temps, pas un jour ne passe sans que des dizaine de gens n'ait à souffrir, à mourir que ce soit sur les champs de bataille ou ici même au sein de nos maisons en pleurant un être cher disparus. En m'engageant, je voulais protéger, défendre ce en quoi je croyais et me battre pour la paix dont je rêve encore et toujours, à jamais. Tout cela est toujours vrai. En ce moment même je suis quelque part autour de vous, prêt à me battre si cela est nécessaire. La paix est un combat que je n'abandonnerais jamais. On pourrait se demander comment je peux oser dire que je veux protéger et que je veux la paix alors que je n'hésite pas à prendre les armes mais une arme ne sert pas forcément à tuer. Elle peut défendre aussi. C'était ce à quoi elles servaient avant pour nous. Pour moi, l'armée, les soldats ne devraient avoir qu'une seule vocation : protéger les populations, leurs cultures, leurs maisons et leurs rêves. C'est ce pourquoi elles ont été crées et c'est ce à quoi elles devraient revenir.

Il marqua une pause, laissant ces paroles faire leur effet avant de reprendre tranquillement :

\- Avant la guerre et au début du conflit, c'était là ce que faisait ZAFT. Nous protégions les PLANTs, nous renforcions nos défenses, nos positions. Nous nous battions pour notre indépendance, pour avoir un « chez nous », la sécurité et la paix. Nous avons participé à l'éclatement de cette guerre parce que nous voulions mettre fin à la persécution et à l'exploitation des coordinateurs. Nous voulions juste vivre libres et égaux, dans un endroit où l'on ne nous jugerait pas pour ce que nous n'avons pas choisi d'être. Nous nous battions pour nous construire un avenir paisible et prospère. Et aujourd'hui, pourquoi nous battons nous ? Si nombre d'entre nous veulent toujours la même chose, ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui nous dirigent actuellement, civils ou militaires. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un gouvernement qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : la fin des naturels. Alors je vous le demande, devons nous accepter cela ? Doit-on accepter un génocide et une guerre qui n'en finit plus parce que nos chefs ne veulent que détruire à tout prix ce qu'ils estiment être nos ennemis ?

Il se tut quelques instants, sachant parfaitement à ce moment, beaucoup devaient se révolter contre lui pour cela. Il reprit alors :

\- Je sais ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensez à cet instant : ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué les premiers, ce sont eux qui nous refusaient une maison, la liberté et l'égalité, ce sont eux qui ont provoqué cela. Je sais que vous avez tous énormément souffert à cause de tout les morts que nous déplorons et du mal qui a été fait. Junius Sept que je n'ai pu sauver, dit-il avec culpabilité, et tout ce qui est arrivé avant ou ensuite. Je sais que vous avez souffert atrocement, tous. Nous avons perdu des proches, des amis, des personnes que nous aimions. Je pense pas qu'à l'heure actuelle il reste des gens n'ayant pas été touché de près ou de loin par cette guerre. Je sais que vous êtes en colère, en rage contre ceux qui nous fait souffrir. Et je sais que vous avez peur, peur de souffrir encore, peur de perdre d'autres proches, peur de perdre vos maisons, peur de perdre la vie, peur de voir cette guerre durer encore et toujours.

Il baissa les yeux un instant, son oiseau piaillant sur son épaule lui tirant un sourire avant qu'il ne relève le regard :

\- Moi aussi je suis terrifié, confia-t-il, et moi aussi je suis en colère. J'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais, j'ai vu les ravages de la guerre de près et toute les horreurs qui ont été commises, dit-il le regard visiblement hanté. Moi aussi, il fut un temps où je voulais vengeance, quand la douleur et la peur étaient trop grandes. Nous prenons désormais les armes parce que nous nous sommes mis à penser que le seul moyen de nous protéger de la violence était la violence. Abattre son ennemi n'est-il pas une bonne solution ? Ainsi, il ne reviendra jamais et il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. C'est ce raisonnement qui a poussé bien des gens à me qualifier de traître lorsque j'ai refusé de tuer à tour de bras. Ce principe qui m'est cher a une raison d'exister bien précise. Abattre l'ennemi est en effet la solution, seulement, faut-il encore savoir qui est l'ennemi exactement. Les naturels ? À l'heure actuelle, je peux vous assurer que la majorité des naturels n'ont pas pour préoccupation première notre destruction. Parce qu'en ce moment, ils ont bien d'autres problèmes.

Il prit une profonde et lente inspiration :

\- Les naturels et les coordinateurs sont-ils si différents les uns des autres ? Je ne pense pas. Nos gènes et nos corps ne sont peut-être pas identiques mais nos cœurs et nos esprits sont les mêmes. Tous nous rêvons, tous nous pleurons, tous nous aimons. Naturels ou coordinateurs, nous rions lorsque nous sommes heureux, nous hurlons lorsque nous avons mal. Nous ne voulons tous que la paix, la sécurité pour nous et nos enfants, une vie confortable, la liberté, l'égalité, la tranquillité... Les naturels ne sont pas des monstres sur lesquels nous pouvons rejeter tout les maux. Ce ne sont pas tous des meurtriers réclamant à corps et à cri la fin des coordinateurs. C'est ce que l'on vous a dit et rabâché dernièrement, mais c'est faux. Ceux qui ont détruit Junius Sept n'étaient qu'une poignée et l'on ne peut mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Croyez vous que les dirigeants de l'Alliance ont demandé leur avis à la population en déclenchant une attaque nucléaire sur Junius ? Bien sûr que non et je suis certain que si cela avait dû être fait, jamais ils n'auraient approuvé. Vous approuveriez vous si demain je vous disais que nous allons balancer des bombes ultra puissantes sur Terre et faire des centaines de milliers voir des millions de victimes ? Diriez vous : mais oui allez y ! Peu importe nos divergences, croyez vous vraiment qu'ils pourraient tous vouloir un tel massacre ? Non. Tout les naturels ne veulent pas notre mort, tout les naturels ne nous haïssent pas. Cela n'est qu'une minorité qui malheureusement est au pouvoir actuellement. Leurs erreurs et leur bêtise doit-elle condamner tout les naturels ? Certainement pas. Ceux qui nous vouent cette haine ne sont pas si nombreux mais ils sont les seuls à avoir fait entendre leur voix, par les armes et la violence.

Il ferma un moment les yeux, se préparant à la partie la plus difficile de ce qu'il voulait dire. Longuement il avait pensé à ses paroles ces derniers jours et il avait décidé de faire une chose peut-être imprudente mais il voulait que tous comprennent qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités :

\- On m'a déjà demandé comment je pouvais avoir un tel raisonnement alors que j'ai vu la tragédie de Junius d'aussi près, alors que je n'ai cessé d'aller au combat contre des naturels voulant notre extermination. Et bien parce que j'ai la conviction que nous pouvons nous entendre et vivre ensemble, parce que je sais que tout les naturels ne pensent pas comme on voudrait vous le faire croire. Pour vous démontrer cela, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter, mon histoire, annonça-t-il. Ce que je vais vous dire, seul quatre personnes sont au courant. Mon père, le général Wilfried Lorenne, un ami et parrain de cœur pour moi, mon meilleur ami et une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que tout. La vérité est que je ne suis pas vraiment le fils de mon père. Le général Lorenne m'a adopté il y a de cela quatre ans environ. Avant cela, j'étais le fils d'un couple ordinaire. Ils étaient des parents absolument formidables, raconta-t-il alors que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Ils m'aimaient plus que de raison et ils m'ont offert une très belle vie. Ils étaient très pacifistes, contre les combats et la guerre et ils n'auraient probablement pas approuvé mon choix de m'engager. Je les aimais et les aime autant qu'il est possible d'aimer ses parents. Nous vivions sur la Lune, à Copernicus. Quand les percussions de Coordinateurs et les attentats contre nous se sont intensifiés là bas, ils ont décidé de partir de là pour gagner une nation neutre. Seulement, nous n'avons jamais pu nous en aller, dit-il alors qu'il laissait ses larmes couler sans honte. Il y a eu un attenta du Blue Cosmos, contre un départ pour Héliopolis composé de beaucoup de coordinateurs fuyant la Lune. Ce jour là, mes parents se sont interposés pour moi, ils m'ont protégé de leur vie, ils ont pris les balles à ma place. Je suis resté coincé sous leur corps pendant des heures, je les ai vu se vider de leur sang au dessus de moi, je les ai vu mourir. Jusqu'au bout ils m'ont protégé. Mes parents étaient des naturels, lâcha-t-il alors. Ils étaient des naturels pourtant, ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre haine pour nous. Au contraire, ils condamnaient tout ce que nous subissions et ils supportaient l'indépendance des PLANTs.

Il inspira un grand coup, pensant un instant à eux, espérant qu'ils étaient tout de même fiers de lui.

\- C'est le jour de leur mort qu'inconsciemment, j'ai décidé de me battre pour protéger. Pour que plus personne ne ressente ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là. Après ça, j'ai vécu dans des familles d'accueils, toujours des naturels, il n'y avait plus de coordinateurs à Copernicus à cette époque. Mais comme j'étais ce que je suis, on ne m'a jamais accepté. J'ai alors eu droit en direct à toute la cruauté dont certains naturels ont pu faire preuve, jusqu'à ce que le général Lorenne me trouve et me sorte de là. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs et de pire chez eux. Et je vous assure qu'il y a la même chose chez nous. Au début, je voulais me venger moi aussi. Je les ai haïs. Puis je suis passé à la colère, non pas contre eux mais contre la peur qui nous avez monté les uns contre les autres. Les naturels se sont mis à avoir peur de nous, peur que nous les surpassions et qu'ils souffrent de cela. C'est cette peur qui nous pousse à commettre l'irréparable. Et finalement, j'ai eu pitié. Pitié d'eux, pitié de nous qui avons réagis exactement de la même manière, avec les mêmes discours, simplement, le mot coordinateur est remplacé par naturel. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, nous faisons exactement la même chose qu'eux. Encore une preuve que nous ne sommes pas si différents. J'ai eu pitié parce que personne ne voyait le bel avenir que nous pourrions avoir tous ensemble. Je ne déteste pas les Naturels. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui ont tué mes parents ou qui m'ont fait du mal. Mes parents n'étaient pas comme ça et je suppose que tous ceux qui ont été parents, frères, sœurs ou amis de coordinateurs de première génération ne nous haïssent pas. Et tout ces gens ne sont pas les seuls. On ne peut prendre une personne, un petit groupe ou une idée pour une généralité. Tous ont leur manière de penser. Alors non, je ne déteste pas les Naturels. Je n'ai pas envie de me venger comme beaucoup clament vouloir le faire parmi nous. Si on répond à une agression par une agression, on entre dans une spirale infernale qui ne s'arrête plus. Comment pourrions nous alors trouver la paix ? En exterminant l'autre ? Je ne voudrais pas d'une paix construite dans le sang. Ce ne serait pas la paix mais juste l'élimination pure et simple de ce qui nous dérange. Doit-on alors détruire tout ce qui nous fait peur ? Tout ce que nous ne trouvons pas à notre goût ? Dans ce cas, nous détruirions complètement notre monde, parce que chacun à des peurs et des ennemis différents et tout à son ennemi. Tout serais alors sujet à destruction. Comment pourrais-je approuver une telle chose ? C'est l'intelligence et la conscience qui caractérise les humains, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser la peur instinctive de côté pour réfléchir un peu plus loin.

Il s'arrêta un instant, posant son discours et calmant un instant ses émotions :

\- J'ai vu des choses lorsque j'étais en poste sur Terre. Des choses terribles. Depuis le déploiement des Neutrons Jammer. Une crise sans précédent sévit la bas. Les pays de l'Alliance sont dans un état déplorable si on laisse de côté les dirigeants et les privilégiés. Les gens meurt de faim, de froid... La crise énergétique a fortement diminué les moyens médicaux, de construction, de production... On manque de tout et des centaines de gens succombent chaque jour à ce désastre. Si la Saint Valentin Sanglante a fait de trop nombreux morts, nos Neutrons Jammer ont en fait tout autant même si ce n'est pas de la même façon. Sur Terre, les gens ne pensent pas l'extermination des coordinateurs. Ils pensent à trouver à manger pour eux et pour leurs familles, ils pensent à un moyen d'avoir de la chaleur pour passer une nuit de plus, ils tiennent la main d'une personne mourante qui va perdre la vie alors que n'importe quel hôpital des PLANTs pourrait facilement la soigner. Sur Terre, les populations sont prises dans les combats. Des civils, des innocents, des familles des enfants meurs sous nos tirs et nos affrontements. La seule chose que veulent les naturels maintenant, c'est que tout cela s'arrête pour qu'ils puissent panser leurs plaies et tenter de bâtir un semblant d'avenir. Ils sont comme nous. Eux comme nous, nous voulons simplement que tout cela s'arrête et que la paix revienne, nous avons tous déjà trop souffert. Croyez vous que les militaires, les extrémistes, qui alimentent et amplifient la guerre pour satisfaire leur propre idéologie demande l'avis des gens lorsqu'ils tirent ? Croyez vous que les actions de l'Alliance reflètent réellement ce qu'il y a dans le cœur des gens sous leur coupe ? Pour savoir cela, demandez vous si vous même vous approuvez tout ce que fait notre armée ? Nous sommes loin d'être irréprochables nous aussi. Approuveriez vous un génocide ? La majorité des naturels auront la même réponse que vous à ces questions. Non

Il tourna un instant le regard vers Birdy, trouvant de la force dans cette vision alors qu'il serrait la bague de Lacus dans sa main.

\- La violence, la bêtise et la peur nous ont infligé plus de morts et de douleurs que nous pouvions en supporter. Tout cela ne devrait pas exister, c'est bien trop pour nous tous. Nous avons eu tellement mal que nous avons voulu faire mal à notre tour. Mais jamais nous ne pourrons espérer atteindre la paix, le calme et le bonheur par un moyen qui n'engendre que mort, souffrance et folie. Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? « Quand il n'y aura plus un seul naturel en vie dans tout l'univers » pour reprendre les mots de notre Chancelier actuel ? Qu'aurons nous alors obtenu ? Une marée de sang. Est-ce là l'avenir que vous voulez pour les générations à venir ? Voulez vous vraiment être vu comme des meurtriers de masses par vos enfants ? Voulez vous vraiment leur apprendre que si quelque chose les dérange ou les blesse, ils n'ont qu'à le détruire ? Avec un tel enseignement, un tel héritage que nous leur imposerions par nos actes présents, ils en viendraient rapidement à détruire eux mêmes ce qu'il restera, parce que ce sera là tout ce que nous leur aurons enseigné à faire. Que voulez vous leur montrer ? Comment tuer ou comment protéger ? Comment détruire ou construire ? Voulez vous leur infliger une spirale de destruction qui les anéantira eux aussi ou voulez vous leur offrir un avenir en paix ?

Une fois encore, il laissa ses paroles faire leur effet avant de continuer :

\- Vous savez, la première fois que j'ai tué un homme, ça m'a détruis et cela me brise le cœur à chaque fois que j'y suis forcé. Personne n'a le droit de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Si nous le faisons, nous donnons aussi le droit aux autres de décider de notre vie ou de notre mort et cela engendre les massacres que nous avons subi et que certains se croient en droit de commettre. Il n'est pas rare d'entendre de jeunes soldats en formation demander si on s'habitue un jour à tuer, à faire du mal. Savez vous ce qu'on leur répond ? Que le plus difficile, c'est d'appuyer sur la gâchette la première fois et qu'ensuite, on s'habitue. C'est malheureusement vrai pour la majorité. Nous savons parfaitement comment tuer, nous faisons cela à merveille et nous en avons récolté les conséquences avec toute cette violence. Ne croyez vous pas que nous devrions apprendre à faire là paix. Je crois que c'est comme se battre et se résoudre à tuer, le plus difficile, c'est d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Après on s'habitue. S'habituer à la paix et au bonheur n'est pas une si mauvaise perspective. Si nous avons la force de tuer, nous avons la force de tendre la main aux autres. Il nous suffit de faire l'effort. Si nous avons la force d'en vouloir à ceux qui nous font mal, engendrant plus de souffrance encore, nous avons la force de pardonner aussi. Tous, naturels ou coordinateurs nous nous sommes laissés emporter par la peur et la haine au delà de toute raison. Personne n'est innocent. Il faut être réaliste, nous sommes tous coupables de ce qu'il se passe.

Il se tut quelques secondes, poursuivant ensuite :

\- Nous avons peut-être été attaqués les premiers mais cela ne justifie en rien que nous rendions la même chose. On nous dit que nous sommes supérieurs aux naturels, pourtant nous réagissons de la même manière et nous faisons les mêmes erreurs. Aujourd'hui, nous ne nous battons plus pour notre indépendance, notre liberté ou notre protection, nous nous battons pour tuer tout les naturels. Que nos dirigeants le disent ouvertement ou non, c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. Ils crient tous qu'ils veulent nous protéger mais comment nous plonger dans un tel bain de sang et de violence pourrait nous protéger ? Si mettre fin à cette guerre doit passer par un génocide alors nous serons devenus bien pire que ceux qui nous ont attaqué et nous serons perdus. Nous nous croyons meilleur que les naturels mais le serons nous ainsi ? Certainement pas. Nous ne serons que des moins que rien et des bouchers devenu incapables de tendre une main ou de semer le moindre bonheur autour de nous parce que tous nos gestes et tout nos mots, tout nos actes aussi bienveillants seraient-ils dégoulineront du sang que nous avons versé.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, dardant un regard déterminé sur la caméra face à lui.

\- Nous devons dire stop à tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En détruisant les naturels, nous nous détruisons, nous et ce que nous défendions en nous engageant dans ce combat. Seuls nos corps sont différents mais cela n'est pas nouveau, c'est juste un peu plus marqué. Nos âmes sont les mêmes, nous sommes frères. Nos rêves se font écho, comme nos espoirs. Nous aimons nos familles et nos amis de la même manière, nous sommes prêt à mourir pour eux de la même manière. Nous souhaitons tous le bonheur et la paix. L'entente est possible. Des pays comme Orb l'ont montré. Là bas, naturels et coordinateurs vivaient en parfaite harmonie, se mariaient entre eux, avaient des enfants, riaient et construisaient un avenir prospère. Et je suis sûr que chacun d'entre eux, où qu'ils aient émigré, continuera. Je salue et je rend hommage à tout les citoyens d'Orb qui ont laissé la vie dans la destruction de leur pays. C'est un drame atroce mais nous avons à apprendre de cette tragédie. Elle nous montre que nous ne sommes pas obligé de choisir entre coordinateur et naturel, que cette différence n'a pas d'importance et que nous sommes capables de vivre ensemble. Orb a refusé de céder, refusé de choisir la guerre, refusé de prendre partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Comment auraient-ils pu alors qu'ils ont vu ce que notre alliance pouvait avoir de merveilleux à offrir ? La vérité, c'est que l'ennemi n'est pas les naturels. L'ennemi, pour eux comme pour nous, c'est la peur, la haine et la violence.

Dans son oreillette, Alfy lui signala qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et il nota soigneusement l'information :

\- À l'heure actuelle, notre gouvernement comme celui de l'Alliance ne pensent qu'à s'entre tuer. Ils veulent l'extermination complète de leur ennemi. Mais est-ce ce que nous voulons ? Non, nous voulons la paix, nous vous cesser de souffrir. Alors comment pouvons nous laisser ces gens qui disent se battre pour nous, nous représenter, dire pour nous à notre place que nous voulons commettre ce génocide. À travers eux, et si nous ne réagissons pas, c'est comme si nous appuyions nous même sur la gâchette. Je suis sûr que la majorité d'entre vous n'a pas la volonté de commettre un tel crime contre la vie et contre nous même, au contraire. Je ne peux croire que les citoyens de mon pays, de ma nation, puissent vouloir une telle chose quand ils savent ce que cela fait de subir tel massacre. Ce n'est pas en poursuivant cette guerre de la sorte que nous aurons la paix. Pas en faisant tout pour causer la mort. Nous devons lutter contre tout ce qui nous rongent et apprendre la tolérance, le respect et la compréhension. Là est la véritable bataille. Nous devons nous battre contre nous même pour changer ce qui nous a déjà fait tant de mal. Ce n'est pas facile, j'en conviens, mais si nous pouvons nous battre pour détruire, nous pouvons nous battre pour changer tout ça. Vous me direz peut-être que c'est bien beau cette histoire mais que si l'Alliance ne change pas de comportement, ça ne servira à rien.

Il sourit doucement, son regard prenant l'air de celui d'un adulte enseignant à un enfant :

\- Personnellement, je crois au contraire que ça changerait tout. Peut-être n'arrêteront-ils pas de si tôt et c'est pour ça que moi et tout les courageux soldats de ZAFT serons là pour vous défendre. De mon côté, je serais un bouclier aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Nous avons déjà prouvé après la Tragédie que nous pouvions construire nos défenses et les tenir. Nous devons nous montrer forts et patients, ne jamais céder. Nous montrerons ainsi l'exemple et nous n'aggraverons pas les choses. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais l'Alliance n'aura au final pas le choix. Si nous tenons cette idée, coûte que coûte, sans jamais accepter la moindre concession, tout ceux qui veulent cette paix et redoutent la violence nous rejoindrons. Ils nous rejoindrons parce qu'ils verront que nous sommes déterminés à obtenir ce que nous voulons comme nous le voulons. C'est tous ensemble dans l'entente et l'entre aide que nous finirons par isoler les tyrans, les meurtriers et les extrémistes qui nous détruisent en manipulant notre peur et nos douleurs. Les laisserons nous faire et nous faire souffrir jusqu'à nous détruire ? Ou nous lèverons nous ? Ferons nous entendre nos voix ? Nos cœurs ? Nos espoirs pour l'avenir ? La guerre ne se fait pas que sur les champs de batailles avec des armes à la main, elle se fait dans les actes de tous. Si nous voulons la paix, nous ne pouvons croire que la violence qui a provoqué la guerre nous l'apportera comme par magie. Si nous voulons la paix, nous devons le crier haut et fort et faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour l'obtenir, se battre pour elle. Tous ensemble car c'est ainsi que nous sommes forts. Nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance parce que c'est bien la crainte des uns et des autres qui a provoqué tout ça. La crainte et le fait que nous avons réagi par la même crainte nous aussi au lieu d'enseigner, de rassurer, de montrer autre chose que cette violence.

Il se tut de nouveau un moment avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche :

\- J'ai souhaité vous parler aujourd'hui parce que je ne pense pas que vous cautionnez la guerre totale et le génocide qui se profilent à l'horizon. Je crois que comme moi, vous voulez juste là paix. Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y aura certainement encore très longtemps une terre de coordinateurs, une de naturels et d'autres neutres. Et c'est très bien parce qu'ainsi nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître en laissant les blessures que nous avons reçu guérir pour chacun, à leur rythme avec tout le temps dont-elles auront besoin. Je suis venu vous demander de penser à notre avenir au lieu de rester braqué uniquement sur un passé que nous pouvons changer. Voulez vous que l'avenir lui fasse miroir ? Ou voulez vous qu'il soit la lumière au bout de ce tunnel obscur dans lequel nous sommes perdus ? Je suis sûr que comme moi, vous voudriez en sortir. Je me bat pour protéger et pour tenter d'apporter la paix. Seulement, je ne ferais rien tout seul et j'ai besoin que chaque personne ayant les mêmes souhaits que moi se fasse entendre haut et fort. La paix n'est pas très loin, nous devons simplement ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'elle est juste là et qu'il nous faut juste tendre là main. Je suis venu vous demander de vous lever pour faire entendre ce que vous voulez vraiment, ce que vous pensez vraiment et défendre ce en quoi nous croyons, ce pourquoi nous avons commencé à nous battre à l'origine. Le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante, j'étais seul face à la haine et j'ai échoué. Orb fut seule et ils ont échoué. Je suis venu vous demander votre aide pour dresser un mur tellement fort que cette haine ne passera plus jamais pour empoisonner nos cœurs. Un mur que tous verront, que tous pourront venir consolider pour nous protéger de ce mal. Et aussi longtemps que ce mur sera fort de nos volontés, il grandira jusqu'à rendre ce qu'il restera de peur et de haine si insignifiant qu'ils n'auront plus la moindre emprise sur nous et ne pourrons plus nous faire souffrir, nous prendre ceux que nous aimons.

Arrivant au bout, il sourit doucement, ses joues encore tachées de larmes :

\- Je suis venu vous parler ici sur PLANT, je parlerais aussi sur Terre aux naturels parce qu'au milieu de tout cette brutalité, je crois qu'il est temps de réapprendre à parler, à s'écouter, à se montrer forts face à nos maux. Sur Terre, il y a aussi des gens qui pensent comme moi, je vous l'assure et eux aussi veulent la même chose comme la majorité des gens là bas. Il n'y a aucune raison que nous n'y arrivions pas tous ensemble. Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier le passé, moi même je n'oublierais jamais et je ne dicterais à personne ce qu'il doit penser, je ne jugerais personne sur ses convictions. Je vous demande de songer à notre avenir et à faire les efforts qui s'imposent si vraiment nous voulons en avoir un. C'est à nous de choisir. Soit nous choisissons violence et mort et nous n'obtiendrons que cela, soit nous disons stop, nous changeons pour régler le véritable problème et nous semons des graines de paix plutôt que de guerre. C'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire en refusant de tuer sans absolu nécessité, en refusant de céder et de suivre le mouvement bien sagement, en refusant de m'écarter jusqu'au bout pour protéger ce que je chéris. Toujours je ferais entendre ma voix et toujours je continuerais à me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. L'humanité est capable du pire mais je sais qu'elle est aussi capable du meilleur. Il nous suffit juste de décider lequel de ces aspect nous voulons montrer et obtenir en retour. Je vous remercie d'avoir écouté ce message. Quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerais à me battre, contre l'univers entier s'il le faut et tant que je serais en vie, je serais un bouclier pour tout ceux qui en auront besoin et je continuerais à faire mon maximum pour ce rêve de paix et pour protéger la vie. C'est une promesse. Si vous aussi vous avez les mêmes rêves que moi, alors aidez moi moi et tout ceux qui comme moi luttent déjà pour notre avenir à tous. Nous avons besoin d'entendre les voix de chacun pour défendre ce qui est réellement important pour nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa transmission était finalement coupée et le silence tomba autour de lui alors qu'il était seul dans la salle de communication. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en parlant, par toutes les blessures que cela avait ravivé. Il s'enferma dans ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui même et priant de toute ses forces pour qu'on l'ait entendu. Cette guerre qui avait détruit son cœur ne devait pas détruire le monde ou tout aurait été vain. Les larmes revinrent bientôt et il pleura sans retenue. Il pleura pour tout ceux qui étaient morts pour tout ceux qui avaient souffert, il pleura pour lui même et toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais au fond de lui il se jurait de réussir, refusant de perdre cet espoir.

À suivre...


	25. XXV- Impression de déjà vu

x

Chapitre 25 :

Impression de déjà vu

Au moment où Kira s'adressait aux PLANTs et à ZAFT, un autre discours de sa part était diffusé sur la Lune et sur Terre. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'adresser en direct aux terriens, les N-Jammer causant trop de problèmes de communications. Aussi, il avait enregistré son discours et l'avait envoyé à ses contacts un peu partout, ceux-ci se chargeant de le diffuser autant que possible dans les pays où ils se trouvaient et ils y parvinrent, la grande majorité des gens voyant le visage de l'Hirondelle apparaître devant eux ou sa voix s'élever dans l'air. Son discours ne fut pas exactement le même que celui livré à sa propre nation.

Là aussi il avait parlé de lui, de ses convictions, de son histoire, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait parlé des souffrances subies aussi par les naturels et qu'il admettait parfaitement. Il avait parlé de l'extrémisme et du racisme, de la peur et de la haine dans une tournure semblable à celle utilisée pour ses compatriotes. Il avait parlé de génocide et de ce que les gens pensaient réellement de cela. Il avait parlé de l'inimité entre les coordinateurs et les naturels, expliquant une nouvelle fois que la majorité de ses semblables n'étaient certainement pas pour un massacre de masse. Il avait rappelé et expliqué pourquoi la guerre avait éclaté, poussée par des racistes extrémistes n'acceptant pas de perdre les PLANTs leur production et leur savoir faire technologique. Il revint sur le fait que les coordinateurs n'avaient voulu qu'avoir une maison, la liberté et la sécurité comme tout à chacun, qu'ils n'avaient voulu que vivre en paix en se réfugiant sur les colonies et en se battant pour leur indépendance. Il avait parlé de leurs ressemblances, du fait qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre les uns des autres. Il avait plaidé pour la nécessité de renouer le dialogue et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient si on voulait la paix et la fin de la guerre. Il avait parlé de tout ce que la paix et la tolérance avait à leur apporter. Il avait parlé de ses rêves, de leurs rêves pour l'avenir et de la nécessité que tous se fassent entendre sur le sujet sans laisser les dirigeants parler et décider à leur place. Il avait défendu la paix et appuyé sur le fait que toute cette violence ne mènerait à rien.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut un discours très suivi de tous même si l'Alliance avait tout fait pour tenter d'arrêter les transmissions. Kira y avait là aussi mis tout son cœur, assurant que lui même serait toujours là pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait et qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il ferait tout pour tenter de le réaliser et pour protéger un maximum les populations, qu'elles soient naturelles ou coordinatrices.

Sur l'Omikron, tous avaient attentivement écouté le discours de leur Major pour les PLANTs et ZAFT et tous avaient été très touchés. Personne ne pourrait nier l'immense émotion que Kira avait laissé transparaître en parlant, tous l'ayant parfaitement vu et ressenti. Ses larmes, son sourire, son regard... tout avait été d'une sincérité bouleversante. L'Hirondelle avait littéralement livré une grosse partie de son âme à travers ses mots. Ils avaient tous perçu à quel point la guerre le détruisait, sa détermination à se battre pour la paix même seul contre tous, sa volonté de tolérance et de compréhension de tous. Tous avaient été choqués de l'entendre révéler ce qui lui était arrivé enfant et ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver sur PLANT, se mettant à admirer un peu plus cet acharnement qu'il avait à ne pas généraliser à tous la cruauté dont quelques uns avaient fait preuve devant lui. On avait pu ressentir sa culpabilité et sa tristesse pour Junius Sept. On avait perçu sa foi en l'humanité, son abnégation dans le combat, sa douceur, sa gentillesse mais aussi sa force et sa résolution à ne rien céder quoi qu'il arrive, à ne pas accepter que toute cette violence puisse être la seule solution. Il avait été flagrant qu'il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire et qu'il se dresserait à jamais contre la barbarie. Aussi tous avaient été profondément émus en le regardant et en l'écoutant, plus que jamais certains de leur engagement à ses côtés et espérant qu'un maximum de gens l'entendraient et réagiraient pour les aider à mettre fin à cycle sans fin de sang et de haine.

Alors qu'il avait terminé, un peu de monde l'attendait devant la salle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour la transmission. Il y avait là son second, Ulrick, Jeremiah, Stéphane, Raja et Alexander, tous attendant le major, ayant déjà deviné que faire ce discours n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Tous avaient commencé à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'il ne ressortait pas et ils le furent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils ne parvinrent pas à ouvrir la porte. Alfy était intervenu, leur disant que le major voulait être seul un moment et qu'il avait lui même ordonné qu'il bloque la porte. Tous avaient compris qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre et ils avaient simplement patienté. Lorsque le jeune homme était enfin réapparus, l'épuisement et le stress qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à aujourd'hui furent plus évident que jamais. Il était un peu pâle, les épaules plus basses, le sourire forcé et le regard plus terne qu'à l'habitude. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque là dessus et Raja s'avança pour venir l'étreindre. Kira lui rendit, offrant un regard reconnaissant à Alexander lorsqu'il vint poser une main sur son épaule la serrant doucement en signe de soutient. Soutient que les autres lui offrirent aussi par leurs regards.

Ce fut Abraham qui brisa le silence, priant son major d'aller manger un peu puis d'aller se reposer et se détendre, assurant qu'il se chargeait du reste pendant ce temps et qu'on le préviendrait s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois, Kira ne chercha ni à protester, ni à refuser, acquiesçant simplement et le remerciant. Raja, Alexander, Stéphane, Ulrick et Jeremiah l'emmenèrent vers le réfectoire tranquillement, la jeune fille ayant crocheté son bras. À cette instant, elle comme les autres n'étaient pas les subordonnés du jeune homme mais ses amis dont-il avait besoin. Tout ceux qu'ils croisèrent s'écartèrent respectueusement de la route de leur chef, le saluant avec déférence encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'escadron à table avec les pilotes d'UM, le sergent Manhattan, quelques techniciens et quelques autres soldats. Aucun ne manqua la fatigue du jeune homme et personne ne fit de remarque sur son discours, s'employant plutôt à lui changer les idées avec des choses bien plus légères telles que les derniers ragots du vaisseaux ou les petites pitreries que les uns où les autres pouvaient mettre en œuvre pour se détendre un peu. Si Kira resta silencieux, tous le virent se relaxer un peu en les écoutant et en les regardant. Le repas terminé, ce furent Raja et Alexander qui poussèrent leur petit frère de cœur vers ses quartiers. Ils y restèrent avec lui un long moment, discutant de tout et de rien, revenant sur de bons souvenirs de leur instruction, parlant aussi un peu de Heine en se demandant où il pouvait être alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle depuis longtemps. Kira finit par s'endormir et ce furent ensemble qu'ils le débarrassèrent de ses bottes, de son pantalon et de sa veste d'uniforme, l'installant dans son lit et le couvrant avant de le laisser se reposer, Birdy posé près de lui.

Les réactions à l'intervention de l'Hirondelle de Junius aussi bien sur Terre, sur la Lune ou sur les PLANTs ne se firent pas attendre, venant d'abord des gouvernements et des état major contre cette idéologie d'entente, de tolérance et de paix. Le Chancelier Zala prit lui même la parole contre lui sur les colonies comme d'autres dirigeants de l'Alliance. Tous se montrèrent extrêmement vindicatifs envers lui, le qualifiant de gamin ignorant et utopiste, naïf, idéaliste, égoïste, arrogant, stupide ou encore fou. Leurs réponses furent empruntes de leurs idées radicales et extrémistes, tous arguant que la seule solution pour mettre fin à la guerre était d'anéantir l'ennemi. Ils appuyèrent violemment sur les souffrances déjà endurées, sur la peur des gens, attisant la haine des uns envers les autres, mettant en avant un sois disant droit à la vengeance et la nécessité d'anéantir l'ennemi peu importe le prix. Contrairement à Kira qui avait expliqué que tous étaient responsables de la situation, eux reportaient toute la faute sur leurs opposants, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire d'efforts pour s'entendre avec la vermine contre laquelle ils se battaient. Le discours de Kira les avait visiblement tous mis hors d'eux ou peut-être avaient-ils peur de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir. En tout cas, l'Hirondelle fut victime d'une véritable descente en règle, insulté et rabaissé de tout côté. On entendit des paroles extrêmement dures et blessantes à son égard.

Si tout les premiers intervenants tentèrent de le détruire complètement lui et son raisonnement, utilisant encore et toujours, haine, douleur et peur pour attiser une certaine adhérence à leur cause, le résultat fut tout autre. Leurs paroles choquantes, rageuses et très violentes à l'égard du jeune major et l'extrémisme de leur discours ne fit qu'appuyer celui de l'Hirondelle de Junius et cela sembla faire réagir beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Dans les jours qui suivirent on ne parla que de l'intervention de Kira dans les médias, sur les réseaux, à la radio, à la télé... Dans la rue, dans les bars, les restaurants, les magasins... on entendait tout le monde en parler et les débats faisaient rages. Longuement et partout, tout les opposants à Kira prirent publiquement position contre lui, tentant par tout les moyens de le descendre et de le discréditer. S'ils avaient fait cela pour beaucoup de monde par le passé, ce fut la fois de trop lorsqu'ils s'en prirent ainsi au héros des PLANTs. La population des colonies et de nombreux soldats n'apprécièrent pas du tout et un coup d'œil sur les réseaux permettait de voir les nombreuses voix s'élevant peu à peu pour défendre l'Hirondelle, tous réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit, débattant.

On parlait énormément du discours de Kira mais aussi de Kira lui même. Le découvrir enfin avait fait réagir tout autant. Il y avait d'abord eu du scepticisme face à son âge mais ses paroles avaient largement convaincu tout le monde qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Hirondelle de Junius. Sa jeunesse avait impressionnée, tous comprenant qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur et qu'il était encore bien plus jeune en s'engageant, en défendant Junius. Malgré cela, il avait fait forte impression entre l'image rigoureuse d'un soldat en uniforme et son visage doux. Tout ce qu'il avait dégagé en parlant avait profondément ému les gens, ses larmes les avaient touché, sa culpabilité évidente pour Junius, ses sourires rassurants, son regard sage et calme, sa détermination, sa volonté, sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa force... L'adolescent avait exprimé une palette de choses intenses et perceptibles et si son apparence ne collait pas à ce qu'on avait imaginé de lui, ce qu'il dégageait était en revanche exactement l'image que l'on avait du héros des PLANTs et de ZAFT. Toute les émotions qu'il affichait sans honte en portant cet uniforme d'officier cassait la représentation froide et dure du soldat, le rendant plus humain que nul autre, plus proche d'eux que tout les officiers ou officiels leur parlant publiquement ainsi habituellement. Apprendre son passé avait choqué, tous réalisant un peu plus que l'Hirondelle savait parfaitement tout le mal et la souffrance que l'on subissait dans ce conflit et pourtant, il refusait de céder à la violence, de juger tout les naturels de la même manière, de se venger. Malgré toute la douleur qu'on lui avait infligé et le nombre de fois qu'il avait frôlé la mort ou été blessé, il refusait d'entrer dans cet engrenage, ne cédant jamais quoi qu'il se passe. Il impressionnait beaucoup et son intervention ne suscita que davantage d'admiration à son égard.

Après cela, ceux le soutenant déjà donnèrent un peu plus de la voix, commençant à s'affirmer plus ouvertement. Mais ce fut la première intervention officielle en sa faveur qui surprit le plus que ce soit Kira lui même ou tout autre. Et le jeune major avait été profondément touché. Après quelques jours où toutes les réactions publiques des officiels n'avaient eu pour but que de descendre l'Hirondelle, une autre vint le soutenir. Ce jour là, ce fut le colonel Hector Gaymerick qui apparut sur les écrans, officier reconnu de ZAFT, membre de Faith et Faith's Guardian pour ceux dans la confidence. En voyant l'homme, le père d'un officier tristement connu pour son rôle dans la Saint Valentin Sanglante ayant été condamné à mort et radical affiché, tous s'étaient attendus à l'entendre descendre l'Hirondelle lui aussi. Seulement, il n'en fut rien. Sans honte, Hector avait réaffirmé sa position radicale, déclarant qu'il détestait les naturels, qu'il avait beaucoup de rancune envers eux pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir et qu'il n'oublierait jamais, ne pardonnerait jamais. Il avait dit rêver de vengeance. Il avait dit croire les coordinateurs supérieurs et dire qu'ils étaient une race à part. Il voulait l'indépendance complète et ne plus rien à voir à faire avec eux.

\- Seulement, avait-il dit, je ne puis penser qu'à moi et à mes idées, égoïstement. Comme le major Lorenne, c'est pour les PLANTs que je me bat et des idées si radicales ne peuvent nous assurer un avenir prospère. Nous avons besoin de la Terre et d'échange avec elle, nous sommes forcés de faire avec. Malgré mes convictions, jamais je ne pourrais cautionner un génocide. Nous valons mille fois mieux qu'une telle bassesse. Un pays en paix ne peut se bâtir dans le sang et espérer un avenir heureux. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le major sur ce point. Nous sommes donc condamnés à vivre avec les naturels. Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'instaurer la paix tout en nous faisant respecter. Pour parvenir à ce but, moi et les radicaux ne sommes pas ce dont nous avons besoin. Non. Le major en revanche est celui qui a la ligne de conduite la plus prometteuse. Elle instaurerait une amitié et un respect mutuel bien plus sûr que la peur et la haine. Sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance même à l'égard de nos ennemis nous apporterons certainement une déférence et une confiance dans la paix qui nous seront sûrement salutaires. Cela ne veut pas dire que je changerais d'opinion. Les idées radicales doivent exister parce qu'il existera toujours des imbéciles pour nous haïr et vouloir nous détruire. Ceux là doivent avoir peur de ce que nous pourrions leur faire si nous en avions envie. La peur de la violence, de la guerre et de la mort, si elle ne peut servir à diriger et à instaurer la paix, peut servir à la préserver en tenant à distance les êtres les plus fous et cruels de ce monde qui ne comprennent que cela. Chaque mentalité a sa réponse et la violence est une réponse aux êtres les plus violents qui existeront toujours. Je pense que certains d'entre nous doivent continuer à se montrer durs et intraitables pour soutenir des personnes de cœur comme le Major Lorenne. Nous sommes complémentaires. Nos ennemis ou ceux qui voudraient l'être, doivent savoir ce qu'ils risqueraient à nous défier pour les amener à préférer l'amitié pour la paix.

Il avait ensuite marqué une pause avant de poursuivre, ceux l'écoutant très surpris par cette nouveauté en matière d'opinion :

\- Comme me l'a dit un jour le major, c'est une histoire d'équilibre. Toutes les idées ont leur place et leur utilité. Une chose en revanche qui n'a pas sa place parmi nous est la violence pour la violence sans que cela soit nécessaire. Nous ne devons pas tomber dans les extrêmes tel que de vouloir l'extermination des naturels ou nous ne vaudrons pas mieux qu'eux et cela ne nous apportera rien de bon. Personnellement, je n'ai ni la gentillesse ni la bonté du major ni sa tolérance mais je sais que mes idées n'apporterons ni la paix ni le bonheur à quiconque. À tout ceux qui pensent comme moi que les naturels sont des moins que rien avec lesquels nous voudrions n'avoir plus aucun contact, à tout ceux qui voudraient se venger ou les détruire. Je ne vous demanderais pas de changer d'avis, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je vous demanderais plutôt de penser à ce qui est le mieux pour notre avenir, pour nos enfants, pour nous apporter cette paix et cette liberté à laquelle nous rêvons depuis si longtemps. Personnellement et en mettant mes sentiments personnels de côté, je sais que c'est le major Lorenne qui a raison et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de mettre mon ressentiment de côté pour notre bien à tous et pour le bien des PLANTs.

Il avait relevé un regard lourd et sérieux, prenant ensuite une voix un peu plus forte comme pour s'assurer qu'on ne pourrait remettre ses mots en cause :

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai offert et que j'offrirais toujours mon soutient au Major Lorenne et que je serais derrière lui pour l'aider. Notre but est le même. En tant que membres de Faith, nous nous sommes côtoyés et j'ai longuement discuté avec lui. Malgré nos divergences totales d'opinions, nous avons toujours su nous comprendre et nous entendre parce que nous pensons à l'avenir des PLANTs avant de penser à ce que nous voulons pour nous même. C'est ce que tous devraient faire. Aussi, je demande à tout ceux qui comme moi ont des idées radicales de reconsidérer les choses et d'apporter leur soutient au major. Sachez que je n'approuve pas du tout les nombreuses attaques et insultes dont-il a été victime depuis son intervention. Que l'on soit de son avis ou non, personne ne peut nier que Kira Lorenne est un grand homme qui a fait énormément pour nous tous et qui n'hésite pas à risquer sa vie pour nous protéger et nous apporter la paix même lorsque nous ne l'y aidons pas. Je ne partage pas ses idées pacifistes et tolérantes à l'égard des naturels mais j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect pour la personne et le soldat qu'il est. Rien ne justifie le comportement de nos officiels à son égard après tout ce qu'il a fait, avait-il dit l'air en colère à ce sujet. Je pense sincèrement que ce qu'il défend, ce qu'il a nous offrir nous promet un avenir bien plus beau que tout ce que nos actions actuelles nous infligeront assurément. Parce que je suis radical, je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre et c'est pour cela que je donne toute ma confiance au major et que je le soutiendrais dans sa démarche. Il ne demande à personne d'être ami avec eux, juste de faire ce qu'il faut pour notre bien à tous. Je demande à tous de penser à ce que nous réserve l'avenir si nous continuons ainsi et de penser à ce qu'il pourrait être si nous pouvions parvenir à ce pourquoi le major Lorenne se bat.

Son intervention en avait surpris plus d'un et fait réagir. Qu'un homme radical comme lui prenne la défense de son total opposé avait parût incroyable et avait énormément fait réfléchir ceux qui comme le colonel Gaymerick avaient des idées anti naturels. Kira lui, avait été immensément touché par l'intervention de son collègue Guardian et lui avait envoyé un petit message de remerciement pour son soutient.

Après le discours du Colonel Gaymerick en faveur de Kira, d'autres officiels en sa faveur se mirent à s'exprimer pour le défendre et lui marquer leur soutient, pour appuyer ses idées et faire réfléchir les gens. Jusque sur Terre, ceux en faveurs de la paix et d'une solution plus pacifique commencèrent à se faire entendre plus ouvertement, partout. Puis on commença à voir des manifestations en faveur de la paix et de l'arrêt de la guerre, des artistes et des personnalités qui jusque là n'avaient pas osé afficher leurs convictions en ce sens se mirent à parler. Kira fut évidemment le fer de lance du mouvement de plus en plus vivement soutenu, de plus en plus de monde rejoignant ses idées, venant de tout bord et de toutes classes. Même certains personnages radicaux rejoignirent le colonel Gaymerick dans son raisonnement et sa démarche, décidant de mettre l'intérêt commun avant leurs propres idées. Et chacun d'entre eux voulait visiblement aussi marquer le fait que radical ne voulait pas dire extrémiste et que tout les radicaux ne voulaient pas l'extermination des naturels. Comme l'Hirondelle l'avait dit, on se rendit compte qu'en réalité, peu étaient réellement pour des idées extrêmes et qu'en effet, leur souhait le plus cher n'était que celui de paix après toute ces souffrances et ce même si les idées divergeaient de beaucoup. Sur Terre aussi un mouvement en ce sens vit le jour, attisé par les partisans de Kira déjà là de longue date. Certains officiels terriens prenant ouvertement la parole contre l'Alliance, les accusant de ne vouloir que faire leur guerre et commettre un génocide plutôt que de penser à leur population et à ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Jamais le débat ne fut si intense, les passions si déchaînées et petit à petit, une voix après l'autre, la balance penchait de plus en plus en faveur des idées de l'Hirondelle, la pression populaire pour qu'une solution pacifique à la guerre soit trouvée allant crescendo, tout en ayant plus qu'assez de souffrir. Bien sûr, les avis restaient encore très partagés, mais rien que le fait que le débat existait de nouveau aussi vivement était un pas en avant. Le Chancelier et ses partisans, comme le commandement de l'Alliance et le Blues Cosmos faisaient des pieds et des mains pour tenter d'arrêter le phénomène. Seulement, et si tous n'étaient pas d'accord, une chose ressortait majoritairement du côté des naturels comme des coordinateurs : on ne pouvait cautionner un génocide et donc, il fallait trouver une autre solution. Sur ce point, le poids populaire fut rapidement très lourd pour les gouvernements. Il semblait que l'intervention de l'Hirondelle ait donné le courage à tout ceux qui le soutenaient de se faire entendre et d'entraîner plus de monde avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était plus exclusivement des discours radicaux et extrémistes que l'on entendait partout, mais aussi des propos modérés et pacifistes avec de plus en plus de force là où il n'y en avait jamais eu de tels.

Kira lui avait regardé cela de son vaisseau, n'étant plus intervenu depuis. La descente dont-il avait fait l'objet avait été difficile à supporter, certains propos le touchant profondément mais il n'avait jamais été plus encouragé dans son combat qu'en voyant de plus en plus de monde et de voix s'élever en sa faveur et pour le défendre. Finalement, il avait réussi à obtenir ce pourquoi il avait parlé : faire réagir les gens, donner du courage à ceux qui pensaient comme lui mais qui n'osaient pas, rouvrir un dialogue, proposer une autre solution... et pour sa plus grande joie, on l'avait entendu. Rien n'était pourtant gagné, très loin de là mais aujourd'hui, il y avait un espoir plus brillant encore et une réelle volonté pour faire cesser cette horreur.

Alors que le débat faisait rage, Kira lui, n'avait pas stoppé ses efforts, il avait joint de nombreux personnages d'influences sur PLANT mais aussi sur la Lune et la Terre, tentant de les convaincre de soutenir l'arrêt de la guerre et de faire pression sur les gouvernements et les armées pour faire cesser ce bain de sang. Il tentait de convaincre des personnalités, des hommes d'affaires, des artistes connus, des chefs religieux... il parlait a autant de gens que possible, sa réputation l'aidant beaucoup comme ses actions passées. Il parvenait à en convaincre certains d'agir ouvertement, d'autre d'agir en secrets. La majorité refusait pourtant, souvent par peur de représailles de l'Alliance ou du Conseil. L'Hirondelle ne cessait pourtant ses efforts. Il continuait aussi à fédérer de plus en plus de monde chez ZAFT et même plusieurs généraux lui avaient témoigné leur soutient.

Mais bien sûr, tout cela ne plaisait pas du tout à ses opposants. Il avait appris que le Chancelier avaient envoyé plus de monde à sa poursuite, l'Alliance en avait fait de même et sa tête était mise à prix de plus en plus fortement. À ce moment, il fut vraiment heureux que l'Omikron ait ce mode furtif et invisible, se félicitant d'y avoir travaillé. Le fait qu'ils soient quasiment indépendant en eau, qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'être ravitaillé en énergie et que leurs réserves de matériel et de vivres soient suffisantes pour durer encore des mois aidait aussi, cela leur évitant de devoir trouver un port de ravitaillement et donc de se faire repérer. Kira prenait aussi grand soin à se que ses communications ne puissent être tracées, filtrant les informations qu'il donnait aux gens à qui il parlait lorsqu'il n'était entièrement sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Et bien évidemment, au delà d'envoyer des meurtriers à sa poursuite, aucun ne cessait non plus ses efforts et ses interventions publiques pour le casser et le discréditer sans grand succès heureusement. Seulement, énormément de gens sympathisant aux idées de l'Hirondelle avaient peur de ses opposants, s'abstenant alors d'agir ou de prendre position.

Ce fut dans ce contexte que quelques temps plus tard, ce que Kira avait redouté arriva. L'Omikron fut le premier à détecter le décollage d'une importante flotte de la base de Ptolemaeus sur la Lune qui mit le cap sur les PLANTs et ses lignes de défenses. Aussitôt, il envoya une alerte à la base de Boaz qui serait la première à recevoir cette attaque, faisant avancer son vaisseau vers elle. Il n'eut aucune réponse et rien ne bougea dans l'organisation des forces de défenses, l'Hirondelle comprenant qu'on l'ignorait. Il savait que celui qui avait le commandement de la base était un fervent partisan du Chancelier, comme tout ceux qui avaient eu les commandement des points importants et stratégiques autour des PLANTs. Comme Patrick Zala, en général, ils le détestaient et il ne s'étonna donc pas d'être royalement ignoré. Il appela ses pilotes de MS pour parler de la situation et donner ses consignes. Il décida de rester à l'écart dans un premier temps tout en proposant son aide à Boaz au cas où. Il doutait qu'on lui demande même si la base devait tomber mais il se tiendrait prêt avec son escadron et il agirait s'il l'estimait nécessaire que cela leur plaise ou non. Boaz était une ligne de défense importante des colonies et il valait mieux qu'elle reste intacte.

La flotte arriva finalement non loin de la base spatiale. Cependant, seule une partie fut envoyée vers l'astéroïde, l'autre restant en arrière et Kira envoya son message à Boaz, lui ouvrant un canal pour qu'ils puissent lui demander de l'aide s'ils le voulaient. En même temps, il avait pris place dans l'Espilon et s'était positionné sur la catapulte. Ulrick et Jeremiah avaient pris les deux autres lignes de lancement avec l'Ester et le Sigma qu'ils pilotaient respectivement. Tout les autres avaient aussi rejoint leurs machines, attendant près des sas des catapultes pour pouvoir décoller rapidement au besoin, le pont du vaisseau déjà sortit. Et ce fut donc de son cockpit que Kira suivit le début du combat. Les MS et les MA furent envoyés, plusieurs vaisseaux s'engageant aussi des deux côtés. L'Alliance se lança à l'assaut de Boaz en nombre et il fut vite évident qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Le combat dura un moment, les deux camps se valant alors qu'on ne pouvait encore définir qui avait l'avantage. Puis le Dominion apparut sur les radars, lançant rapidement ses trois prototypes qui avaient affronté l'Archangel. Ces trois pilotes bien plus doués que la moyenne ne tardèrent pas à donner du mal à ZAFT, la balance commençant alors à pencher pour l'Alliance, le trio faisant de sacrés dégâts dans leurs rangs. Kira hésita alors à se lancer et il préféra finalement attendre encore un peu le temps de voir si Boaz pouvait ou non gérer ces trois là. Si le combat continuait de la sorte Boaz serait perdu mais l'Alliance perdrait aussi beaucoup de ses forces dans l'opération. Ce n'était pas logique. Ils devaient forcément avoir prévu quelque chose pour enfoncer Boaz plus facilement.

La bataille se prolongea encore un peu. Kira allait se décider à aller s'occuper des trois prototypes faisant beaucoup trop de dégâts quand une chose le figea net. Il observait ses écrans, son regard attiré par un groupe de vaisseau de classe agamemnon entourant le Dominion et qui se retrouva soudain entouré d'une nuée d'autres petites signatures radars. Sans savoir pourquoi, il revit soudain cet instant le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante où il avait observé ce vaisseau d'abord prit pour un astéroïde et les MA qui l'entouraient. Il avait l'impression de revoir exactement la même chose.

\- Alfy, analyse cet escadron et son chargement, demanda-t-il la voix blanche.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas Major ? _demanda Ulrick alors qu'il était en communication avec tout ses pilote que son ton inquiéta.

\- Une horrible impression de déjà vu, répondit-il alors qu'il zoomait le plus possible sur cette formation.

Elle avançait vers Boaz, protégée par les trois prototypes, les MS et les MA de l'Alliance, trop bien protégée pour que ce soit anodin. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son zoom lui montra les lourds missiles équipant les MA et enfin, le sigle qui s'y trouvait.

_\- Bombes atomiques détectées, _confirma Alfy en choquant tout l'équipage du vaisseau qui écoutait.

Kira revit soudain ce jour terrible qui avait ouvert la guerre, son combat féroce et ces huit fichus missiles qui étaient passés. Il revit Junius en miettes, la tombe de Zolar...

\- Décollage immédiat ! ordonna-t-il en activant sa propre catapulte pour filer. Omikron, restez en mode furtif et invisible, ne vous engagez pas. À tout les MS, couvrez moi, occupez vous des MS et des MA de l'Alliance pour me libérer le passage, je m'occupe de cet escadron. Faîtes en sorte que personne ne vienne me gêner. Si vous avez l'occasion d'abattre un de ces porteurs de missile nucléaire à distance faîte le mais je vous interdis de vous approcher du rayon d'explosion de ses missiles. Je serais le seul à y aller.

_\- Pourquoi monsieur ? _demanda Ulrick alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure vers leurs ennemis.

\- Les irradiations, répondit Kira. L'explosion de ces choses irradiera tout ceux qui sont trop près et la chaleur va être infernale sans parler des difficultés de pilotage et des chocs à causes des souffles. Je parle en connaissance de cause, dit-il la voix sombre. Si vous me couvrez, je peux m'en charger seul, inutile que vous y soyez exposés et que plus d'une personne soit touchée.

_\- Mais monsieur, nous pouvons aussi..., _tenta d'intervenir Jeremiah très inquiet.

\- C'est un ordre ! Pas de discussion. Alfy, envois notre identification radar à toutes les unités de ZAFT en présence. Commandant Abelson, prévenez Boaz de ce qu'il se passe et lancez un message général à nos forces pour leur expliquer et leur demander de ne pas s'approcher de la zone d'explosion des missiles. Demandez leur aussi de me couvrir, il faut que je puisse me concentrer sur cet escadron si on ne veut pas revoir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Occultez toutes les baies vitrées du vaisseau et ne regardez surtout pas directement les flash des explosions, cela vous brûlerait les yeux. Activez le circuit de refroidissement d'entrée en atmosphère pour éviter que l'Omikron ne chauffe à cause des infrarouges. Et dîtes aux autres vaisseaux de faire de même.

_\- À vos ordres monsieur, _répondit-il.

Une ne fallut pas une minute de plus pour qu'il arrive sur la nuée de MA son escadron ayant déjà engagé le combat avec les trois prototypes et les MS de l'Alliance, lui libérant le passage et les tenant à distance. Il put abattre le premier MA sans problème, arrivant comme une flèche. Ses missiles explosèrent et ce fut le début d'échange plus intenses encore. Dés que l'Alliance comprit ce qu'il se passait, ils envoyèrent toutes leurs forces vers lui pour tenter de l'arrêter. Ulrick, Andreï et Eimeo se chargèrent des trois prototypes, les autres s'attaquant à tout ce qui tentait d'approcher et d'interrompre leur major. Celui-ci se faisait d'ailleurs tirer dessus par les MA auxquels il s'attaquait et qui se dispersaient un peu pour éviter les destructions en chaîne et tenter de passer. Parce qu'en effet, on reconnut très vite l'Hirondelle de Junius, sa machine signée de son symbole et celui de Faith. S'il y en avait bien un qui ne laisserait jamais passer un missile nucléaire, c'était lui.

Tout alla très vite même si cela parût durer une éternité pour l'Hirondelle. Il se jetait sur les MA sans hésitation, rapide et vif avec son Epsilon grâce auquel il pouvait déployer toutes ses capacités. Il esquivait les attaques contre lui sans même y faire attention, calme malgré la tension qui l'avait saisi en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Les flash des explosions nucléaires se succédèrent de partout, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Le rayonnement infrarouge ne tarda pas à faire chauffer les machines, beaucoup s'éloignant davantage de là en sentant leurs cockpit se transformer en four. C'était à se demander comment faisait l'Hirondelle pour être aussi proche. L'espace faisait qu'on ne ressentait pas trop les souffles, seul l'Epsilon les subissant en étant aussi près mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter alors qu'il s'en servait même pour se propulser d'une cible à l'autre. Il fut vite évident que les MA n'avaient aucune chance face à la détermination de l'Hirondelle dont l'escadron lui permettait de se concentrer là dessus. Personne n'eut vraiment le temps de réagir ou d'arriver sur la zone que tout était déjà terminé, l'Epsilon bientôt de nouveau visible, se dressant à encore plusieurs kilomètres de Boaz, ses grandes ailes d'énergies mauves produites par ses réacteurs visibles de loin. Pas un MA et pas un missile n'était passé cette fois et l'Hirondelle se dressait là comme pour défier quiconque d'oser en lancer d'autres.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que l'Alliance ne commence à se replier et rapidement, ils furent loin bien qu'ils s'arrêtèrent comme pour se réorganiser. La flotte de Boaz était très sérieusement diminuée et la base sonna le repli sur l'astéroïde, la bataille close. Dans son cockpit, Kira était soulagé, ignorant le four qu'était devenu l'Epsilon, heureux que cette fois, pas un missile ne soit passé. Il reporta bien vite son attention sur son escadron, rassuré de voir que le court combat n'avait pas fait de dégât et que tout le monde était entier :

\- Escadron, dit-il en ouvrant la communication vers eux, repli sur l'Omikron sur le champs. Que tout le monde rentre.

_\- Est-ce que ça va Major ? _demanda Léonard aussi inquiet que les autres.

\- Ça va pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer plus de quelques minutes encore, soupira-t-il en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Omikron, faîtes préparer la douche de décontamination radioactive des MS sur le pont d'envol. Que toute les machines passent par les détecteurs puis par la douche si quoi que ce soit est détecté. Déployez aussi les jets de refroidissement, les MS ont pris un sacré coup de chaud. Ce ne sera que lorsque tout le monde sera passé que l'on rentrera les machines dans le hangar. Dîtes aux techniciens de l'Espilon de se mettre en combinaison de protection. Si j'en doute pour les autres, mon MS est forcément contaminé. La douche devrait le nettoyer en grosse partie mais il va falloir le décontaminer et je ne veux pas que qui que se soit soit irradié par mégarde alors on sort les protections. Dés que nous serons sur le pont, nous serons de nouveau sous le mode furtif et invisible de l'Omikron. Aussitôt tout le monde posé, n'attendez pas que le pont d'envol soit remonté commandant Abelson, déplacez nous pour qu'on ne puisse localiser le vaisseau.

_\- À vos ordres monsieur, _répondit-il.

Le temps qu'il donne ses ordres, l'escadron était presque revenu au vaisseau et le temps qu'ils se posent tous sur le pont, Kira avait déjà un furieux mal de tête et les nausées arrivaient. Comme il l'avait ordonné, l'Omikron se remit en mouvement dés qu'ils furent tous posés et les machines furent toutes analysées pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de contamination. Au final, seul l'Epsilon fut positif et se vit offrir la douche de décontamination pendant que le reste de l'escadron passait au refroidissement. La douche terminée et une nouvelle analyse cette fois négative passée, Kira passa son MS au refroidissement avant de donner l'ordre de remonter le pont. Tout cela avait pris plus d'une heure au cours de laquelle le jeune major avait suivi la situation de Boaz, tentant d'ignorer les premiers symptômes d'irradiations qui apparaissaient en plus des malaises que lui avaient donné l'insupportable chaleur dans son cockpit. L'Alliance s'était bien repliée et avait rejoint la partie restée stationnée en arrière, se regroupant certainement pour se réorganiser. Trois choix s'offraient à eux maintenant : partir, ce dont Kira doutait, relancer l'assaut sur Boaz qui ne résisterait pas longtemps sans renfort ou attaquer Jachin Due et les PLANTs en passant Boaz qui de toute manière ne pourrait pas les retenir. Pour l'Hirondelle, la troisième solution était la plus probable sauf si Jachin Due envoyait des renforts à Boaz. Du côté de ZAFT, on s'était rassemblé autour de la base mais il n'y avait pas eu de mouvement et l'Omikron n'avait pas encore de nouvelle des ordres qui pouvaient être donné en réaction à cette attaque nucléaire.

Le pont d'envol remonté, les MS commencèrent à passer les sas d'entrées dans le hangar, Kira passant le dernier comme toujours. Aussi, ses pilotes étaient déjà presque tous stationnés lorsqu'il y entra à son tour, rassuré de voir que le personnel du hangar s'était bien protégé des radiations au cas où et que le matériel pour terminer le nettoyage de l'Epsilon était déjà sorti. Si les autres pilotes sortant de leurs machines voulurent rejoindre celle de leur major pour s'assurer de son état, ce fut sans tergiversation qu'ils furent sortis du hangar par quelques uns de leurs camarades, ceux-ci expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risque alors qu'ils ne portaient pas d'équipement de protection. Voir cela rassura le jeune homme qui alla stationner sa machine à son tour. Ce furent le sergent Manhattan et son médecin de bord en chef la lieutenant Mcster, tout deux protégés de combinaisons qui apparurent devant lui lorsqu'il ouvrit son cockpit. Une puissante onde de chaleur en sortit d'ailleurs, l'intérieur de la machine encore très chaude et ce fut un Kira en sueur, un peu tremblant, la respiration lourde et le teint pâle qu'ils découvrirent.

\- Ne touchez à rien, c'est brûlant, commanda-t-il en détachant lentement son harnais. Sergent, prévenez les techniciens de faire attention et d'attendre que le cockpit refroidisse un peu avant d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- À vos ordres, répondit-il sur le champs.

\- Venez major, demanda ensuite doucement la dame. Il faut vous soigner.

Il acquiesça et sortit de sa machine, sa tête tournant alors que ses tempes battaient et qu'il avait envie de vomir. Le sergent l'aida à enlever son casque, le récupérant après quoi le lieutenant l'entraîna vers l'équipe médicale qu'elle avait fait venir dans le hangar dés qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut sans protester que Kira se laissa emmener vers l'hôpital de son vaisseau, donnant pourtant toujours ses consignes via Alfy. Il demanda à ce qu'on le tienne au courant de toute chose qui pourrait se passer, qu'on envois un message à l'Eternal pour le prévenir lui, l'Archangel et le Kusanagi de ce qui était arrivé, qu'on passe en revue les MS au plus vite pour être prêt à repartir au combat si nécessaire et qu'on se prépare pour une bataille d'envergure. Ce fut tout en se laissant faire par le personnel médical que Kira continua à donner ses ordres et à prendre des nouvelles de la situation à la minute. Il fut soulagé lorsque son médecin chef lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait venir l'escadron tout entier pour une visite de contrôle afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour eux. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en ce moment même dans les autres salles de soins et qu'on s'occupait d'eux, cela le rassurant alors que la présence d'explosions nucléaires dans le secteur n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour la santé des gens. Un infirmier vint bientôt lui apprendre que mis à part une légère déshydratation due à la chaleur, ses pilotes allaient très bien, le détendant.

Kira en revanche ne fut pas si chanceux. On lui diagnostiqua une déshydratation sérieuse et une irradiation dont les symptômes, migraines, fatigue, nausées et vomissements, ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Heureusement, les coordinateurs et lui en particulier supportaient mieux ce genre de chose sans compter sur les traitements existants de leurs jours. Le jeune homme savait qu'il serait malade et affaibli deux ou trois semaines maximum mais il s'en remettrait. Il dut cependant rester à l'infirmerie alors qu'on l'avait mis sous perfusion et que le lieutenant Mcster avait usé de son autorité de médecin pour qu'il reste là au moins quelques heures et qu'elle puisse le surveiller. C'était donc allongé dans un lit de l'une des chambres de soin qu'il suivait ce qu'il se passait dehors, Alfy le renseignant comme son second par radio, l'écran de sa chambre servant à lui montrer certaines informations au besoin.

Il fallut un moment mais le colonel Damer les contacta finalement pour leur donner des nouvelles. Visiblement, c'était un peu la panique au commandement après cette utilisation de bombes nucléaires. Il était désormais clair que l'Alliance venait pour les exterminer et pour rien d'autre et cela ne fit qu'encourager un peu plus le Conseil et le Commandement à poursuivre dans sa ligne de conduite actuelle. Et le Chancelier était encore plus furieux qu'une fois de plus, ce soit l'Hirondelle de Junius qui ait sauvé la situation. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de prendre lui même les choses en mains, se rendant sur Jachin Due pour en prendre lui même le commandement. Le restant des forces de Boaz y fut rappelé pour y réorganiser et renforcer la ligne de défense des colonies sur lesquelles le public n'était au courant de rien. Kira ordonna de remettre l'Omikron et route et de le poster juste devant les colonies, au cas où quelque chose passerait la flotte de Jachin Due. Si un autre escadron de MA armé de missile atomique décollait pour viser les PLANTs, pas un ne devait passer.

Dés que ce fut possible, Kira repassa son uniforme pour rejoindre la passerelle, le lieutenant Mcster ordonnant à l'un de ses infirmiers de l'accompagner et de ne plus le quitter, de le surveiller et de veiller sur lui, préparant quelques médicaments au cas où leur major n'irait pas bien. Parce que malgré les soins, l'adolescent était loin d'être en forme, très pâle, les yeux cernés et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lui même n'y prêtait pourtant aucune attention, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur la situation et les PLANTs plus en danger que jamais. Il était donc hors de question de rester à l'infirmerie plus que nécessaire pour lui et dés que les perfusions furent terminées, il s'en alla pour la passerelle. Il rassura ceux qu'ils croisaient et qui étaient inquiets pour lui de sourires rassurants, convoquant aussi tout les pilotes sur la passerelle pour un briefing. Il y fut rapidement, accueillit avec inquiétude par Abraham et les autres membres du pont. Il les rassura comme il put, son allure ne faisant guère de secret sur son état. Il s'installa dans son siège de commandement, prenant des nouvelles de la situation. Entre temps, l'Omikron s'était repositionné en garde des PLANTs. Tout les pilotes furent bientôt là, prenant immédiatement des nouvelles de l'Hirondelle avant que celui-ci ne commence le briefing, ouvrant l'intercom général :

\- À tout l'équipage, commença-t-il en se forçant à une voix forte et assurée malgré la fatigue et les malaises, ici le major Lorenne. Je vous demande votre attention à tous un moment. Comme vous le savez, l'Alliance a débuté une vaste offensive contre les PLANTs à coup de missile nucléaire. En ce moment, l'Omikron s'est positionné entre Jachin Due et les colonies comme ultime ligne de défense au besoin. Les forces de Boaz se sont repositionnées à Jachin et cela fait que la grande majorité de nos forces sont rassemblées ici. L'Alliance quand à elle semble avoir envoyée elle aussi la très grande majorité son armée. Cela veut dire que si l'Alliance relance l'assaut et qu'il y a bataille ici, alors elle sera décisive pour la guerre. Et cela veut dire aussi que nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette fois, ce n'est pas une base militaire ou une position stratégique qui est attaquée, ce sont nos maisons, nos familles, nos amis et tout ceux pour qui nous nous battons. Si un seul ennemi, un seul missile passe aujourd'hui, ce sera un désastre sans pareil.

Il marqua une pause, tous sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il reprit :

\- Inutile de vous dire ce qu'il se produira s'ils parviennent à leur but. Notre mission est donc simple : protéger les colonies coûte que coûte. Je vais envoyer un message à notre centre de commandement pour leur signaler notre présence dans la zone et nous mettre à leur disposition pour défendre les PLANTs. Seulement, le Chancelier ayant lui même pris le commandement et connaissant ses réticences à mon égard, je crains qu'il ne décide de nous tenir à l'écart. Si cela est le cas, j'userais de mon droit en tant que membre de Faith d'agir de ma propre initiative et nous prendrons part à l'échange si c'est nécessaire. Il nous faudra mettre toute nos forces dans cette bataille cependant, nous devrons aussi faire preuve d'exemplarité plus que jamais. Peu importe la violence des choses, nous ne pouvons nous laisser emporter par la colère et la peur. Je sais que l'usage des bombes atomiques a dû vous choquer et vous mettre en rage compte tenu de ce qu'elles nous ont déjà infligé. J'avoue moi même être en rage contre ceux ayant osé recourir à une telle chose. Et c'est pour cela que plus que jamais nous ne devons pas oublier pourquoi nous nous battons. Nos émotions ne doivent pas prendre le dessus.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau un instant, poursuivant ensuite :

\- Nous allons donc nous employer à nous battre comme nous l'avons toujours fait et dans le même but. L'Omikron restera en défense. Cette fois, nous nous attendons à une attaque nucléaire et je vais anticiper les choses en ce sens puisqu'il s'agit là de la plus grande menace. C'est pourquoi j'ai fais placer notre vaisseau de sorte qu'il soit en parfaite position pour riposter. À Boaz, nous avons dû agir dans l'urgence, ce combat sera différent s'il doit avoir lieu. De là où nous sommes et avec notre puissance de feu, le vaisseau pourra se charger des escadrons équipés d'armes nucléaires avant qu'ils n'entre en zone de tir. Nous sommes équipés pour les détecter de loin et nous sommes en mesure de les intercepter. L'Omikron se chargera des missiles nucléaires, les pilotes d'UM protégeront le vaisseau et l'escadron agira plus en avant, d'abord pour intercepter les unités qui approcheraient de trop près, ensuite pour neutraliser celles qui poseraient problème. L'un des objectifs principal sera de trouver les navires amiraux de l'Alliance et de les neutraliser. Nous détruirons ceux transportant les armes atomiques. Je demande à tout l'équipage de se tenir en alerte, d'agir au mieux de ce qu'il vous sera possible dans le calme et la concentration quoi qu'il se passe. La panique et la précipitation ne nous serviraient à rien. Tout élément même minime devra être rapporté à la passerelle même s'il ne s'agit que d'un détail. Tout à son importance et dans le feu de l'action, vous savez tous que l'attention de chacun est cruciale. Je veux que le hangar à MS se tienne prêt à toutes les éventualités et prépare tout les équipements de sécurité y compris contre les radiations nucléaire. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, j'autorise l'atterrissage d'urgence de machines en perdition sur notre bâtiment. Si ce combat doit débuter, il ne sera pas facile au vu des forces en présence sans compter l'incertitude quand aux réactions de nos dirigeants ou de ceux d'en face. Tenez vous donc prêt à tout. En attendant, profitez du temps que nous accorde cette accalmie pour prendre du repos autant que possible et préparer vos postes. Ensuite, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces. Merci à toute et à tous.

Il coupa ensuite la communication interne, retournant son attention sur les membres de la passerelle et sur les pilotes :

\- Si cette bataille est déclenchée et je n'en doute pas, ce ne sera pas facile, commença-t-il. Sauf si j'ordonne le contraire ou si vous estimez que c'est un cas de force majeur commandant Abelson, l'Omikron ne quittera pas cette position et veillera à ce que rien ne passe et n'entre dans la zone critique autour des PLANTs. Il sera la dernière ligne. D'après nos premières observations radars, dit-il en affichant les relevés sur les grands écrans de la passerelle, le commandement a rassemblé toutes nos forces sur la ligne de Jachin. C'est une très large zone, sans obstacles d'aucune sorte si ce n'est ceux qui s'y trouvent. Cela facilitera nos manœuvres mais aussi celles de nos ennemis. S'ils envoient d'autres escadrons chargés d'armes atomiques, ils feront tout pour qu'ils passent. Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Si vous pouvez détruire à distance cette menace, faîte le mais restez hors des champs d'explosions de ces fichus missiles. L'Omikron restera furtif et invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire qu'il s'engage. Autant garder un atout dans la manche. S'il doit s'engager, il faudra prévenir toutes les unités dans notre ligne de tir de dégager puis abattre les forces de frappes nucléaires dés que possible. Posté ici, nous pouvons atteindre largement toute la ligne de Jachin Due, inutile de dire qu'au moins nous les laisserons s'approcher, au mieux cela sera. Si les cibles sont trop loin pour viser d'ici, je me chargerais des paramètres de tirs moi même avec Alfy.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous allez décoller avec nous monsieur ? demanda Ulrick en comprenant que cela nécessitait qu'il s'approche lui même.

\- Comme toujours Ulrick, répondit calmement l'Hirondelle.

\- Mais monsieur... dans votre état vous devriez rester à l'abri sur l'Omikron, tenta Jeremiah.

\- Cette bataille sera tout sauf aisée, fit-il remarquer. Au vu des forces qu'elle engage et des armes utilisées, elle sera la plus grande et la plus importante depuis le début de la guerre. Peut-être la plus mortelle aussi. Si une seule erreur est commise, des centaines de milliers de gens mourront, dit-il lourdement. Nous aurons besoin de toute nos forces, toutes et l'Epsilon avec moi aux commandes fait parti de ces forces. Il est de mon devoir de pilote de piloter, les autres n'auraient pas cette chance de rester sagement à l'abri et je ne m'octroierais pas ce privilège. Une seule vie ne vaudra jamais de risquer celles de milliers d'autres mais une seule personne peut faire pencher la balance, qui que ce soit et peu importe sa force. Souvenez vous en. Nous aurons besoin de toute la puissance nécessaire ici. Je ne vais pas rester sagement à bord parce que je suis un peu malade. Ce n'est pas mon genre et ça ne m'empêchera pas de piloter.

Tous l'observèrent, ne sachant que répondre et en sachant surtout qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, tous auraient préféré qu'il commande de l'Omikron cette fois. Le jeune homme leur sourit de cet air si rassurant que lui seul avait et il reprit :

\- L'Omikron se concentrera d'abord et avant tout sur la neutralisation des offensives nucléaires. Il y aura bien assez de monde pour se charger du reste. Il faut avant tout veiller au plus important : que les PLANTs restent entières. Sauf nécessité, restez fixé sur cet objectif commandant Abelson. Je m'occupe du reste. Les pilotes UM se chargeront exclusivement de la protection du vaisseau et éventuellement des derniers missiles destinés aux PLANTs s'ils venaient à entrer dans la portée des UM d'attaque. Cela plus notre bouclier à particules et nos autres systèmes de défenses devraient suffire à protéger l'Omikron et si ça ne suffit pas je changerais les plans. Je mènerais l'escadron sur le front. Nous décollerons dés que je le jugerais nécessaire ou si Jachin nous demande de l'aide. La priorité sera d'identifier et détruire les navires transportant les armes atomiques, puis les navires amiraux. Il nous faudra donc passer les lignes de combats et gérer ceux qui tenteront de nous arrêter.

Il s'arrêta un moment de parler, balayant son escadron d'un regard fier, leur souriant :

\- Je vais vous demander une chose très difficile. Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un souhait. Autant que possible, j'aimerais que vous évitiez les cockpits et que vous vous contentiez de l'armement sur les vaisseaux si possible. Seul les cibles porteuses d'armes nucléaires et amirales doivent être impérativement abattues mais pour les autres... si nous pouvons éviter les victimes...

\- À vos ordres ! répondirent-ils tous sur le champs en se mettant au garde à vous.

Kira leur sourit, très touché :

\- Merci. Repos. Pour ce qui est des plans de combats détaillés, vous savez tous que je n'ai pas pour habitudes de les fixer à l'avance. Surtout qu'il y a bien trop de variables cette fois pour définir une stratégie viable à l'avance. Nous ne changeons pas notre stratégie globale habituelle. J'ajusterais sur le moment.

\- Major ? interpella l'officier de communication.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Kira.

\- Nous recevons une communication groupée de l'Eternal, du Kusanagi et de l'Archangel.

\- Ouvrez le canal, ordonna-t-il en retournant son siège vers l'avant de la passerelle et en faisant signe à ses pilote de le rejoindre pour qu'ils soient en vu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les passerelles des trois vaisseaux apparaissaient sur trois écrans holographiques se matérialisant devant eux. On y trouva le colonel Kisaka et Cagali sur le Kusanagi, Sophia, Mu et Murrue sur l'Archangel et Andrew, Martin, Lacus, Asran et Léonardi sur l'Eternal. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, Lacus se concentrant ensuite sur l'Hirondelle :

_\- Kira, tu as l'air épuisé, _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_\- Le commandant Abelson nous a dit que vous aviez été irradié, _s'angoissa Sophia.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix malheureusement. La configuration ne permettait pas une destruction à distance de la force nucléaire envoyée contre Boaz. Et nous n'avions pas le temps de nous replacer alors j'ai dû y aller directement et il était hors de question que je demande à l'un de mes pilotes d'y aller à ma place.

_\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? _demanda Murrue.

\- Fort heureusement pour moi, les coordinateurs résistent mieux à ce genre de chose et mon vaisseau est équipé d'un hôpital très perfectionné. J'ai largement de quoi me soigner à mon bord. Ça ira, assura-t-il. Nous étions justement en plein briefing pour nous préparer à une nouvelle offensive de l'Alliance, dit-il pour changer de sujet. J'ai placé l'Omikron à la limite de la zone critique autour des colonies en dernière ligne de défense. Le restant des forces de Boaz a été rappelé à Jachin Due et les lignes sont en train d'être réorganisées en vu de l'attaque qui ne fait que peu de doutes. Le Chancelier a pris lui même la direction des opérations, dit-il en les surprenant. Cela va être une grosse bataille. Je sais aussi que le Chancelier prépare quelque chose à Jachin Due depuis un moment mais mes informateurs n'ont pas réussi à savoir quoi. Il a été très prudent sur cela. Je le soupçonne d'attendre cette offensive depuis longtemps ici et il s'est préparé en conséquence. Seulement, je suis incapable de dire comment. Après cet assaut nucléaire et au vu de la mentalité du commandement, il n'y a plus rien pour les freiner désormais et ils doivent être encore plus prompt à une réplique d'envergure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu préparer mais il va falloir s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire en vue des forces et des mentalités en présence.

_\- Tu as déjà construit ton plan moineau ? _demanda Andrew.

\- Beaucoup se fera sur le tas. Il y a trop de variables, prévoir un plan précis ne servirait pas à grand chose. En gros, l'Omikron restera posté devant les PLANTs. De là, il peut anéantir de loin les forces de frappes atomiques. Il protégera les colonies. Mon escadron ira à la recherche et à l'assaut des navires de ravitaillement en têtes nucléaires et des vaisseaux amiraux. L'Omikron restera caché tant qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de le montrer et mon escadron ne décollera qu'en cas de nécessité pour garder un dernier recours si besoin. Il vaux mieux ne pas abattre toute les cartes tout de suite au vu de l'envergure que prendra cet échange. Ensuite, nous aviserons en cour de route selon les besoins. Je vais proposer mon aide à ZAFT mais avec le Chancelier aux commandes, je doute qu'il l'accepte. Mon statu de membre de Faith me permettra tout de même d'agir sans problème.

_\- Mais vous n'êtes pas censé obéir au Chancelier ? _demanda Kisaka.

\- Bien sûr, seulement, et surtout en ce moment, il ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec ZAFT. J'ai réussi à faire un peu réfléchir certains ces derniers temps. Si ses fervents partisans sont avec lui, la moindre incartade lui fera perdre le contrôle de l'armée. Si j'interviens parce que c'est nécessaire et qu'il m'ordonne de me tenir à l'écart, il risque de semer la confusion dans nos rangs. Après tout, quel commandant se priverait du meilleur pilote de son armée, d'un escadron d'élite et d'un vaisseau à la puissance de feu supérieure à tout les autres dans pareille situation ? S'il le fait, il sait qu'il risque de perdre le contrôle de ses forces. Les soldats n'accepteront pas de mourir ou de voir les PLANTs mis en danger parce qu'une divergence d'opinion aura poussé leur commandant à écarter ses meilleurs éléments. Si nous n'étions pas sur un champs de bataille, il pourrait m'ordonner de partir mais là, si j'interviens au vue de tous, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

_\- Je vois, _approuva l'homme.

_\- Nous arrivons, nous sommes en chemin, _fit remarquer Léonardi.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en arrivant ? _demanda le Tigre.

\- Nous verrons la situation à ce moment là, répondit-il. Les Meteors pourront-ils être déployés ?

Il s'agissait là d'un équipement supplémentaire, des unités de supports transportées par l'Eternal, exclusivement fabriquées pour le Justice et le Freedom et augmentant considérablement leur puissance de feu.

_\- Oui, ils sont prêt, _approuva Martin.

\- Il faudra vous en servir, dit-il alors. Le Justice et le Freedom pourront aider à abattre les escadrons nucléaires à distance avec ça. Asran, Léonardi, n'hésitez pas si vous en avez l'occasion mais n'entrez pas dans les périmètres d'explosion ou vous serez irradiés. Après, il faudra bien sûr s'occuper de la flotte ennemies et de leurs unités. Les trois prototypes et le Dominion étaient à Boaz, ils seront sûrement là. Commandant Ramius, pensez vous pouvoir vous charger du Dominion avec l'aide du Kusanagi ? C'est un classe Archangel. Vous saurez certainement comment vous y prendre mieux que personne.

_\- Nous nous en chargerons, _acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Bien. Quand à l'Eternal, il a une forte force de frappe mais ce n'est pas un vaisseau d'assaut. Je pense qu'il pourrait rejoindre l'Omikron pour faire barrage en dernier recours. Il a de très bons canons longues portées très précis. Je crois qu'il sera plus efficace de là.

_\- Ok moineau, on fera ça,_ approuva Andrew.

\- Pour les MS, je crois que les pilotes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. En revanche, veillez à ne pas rester dans les lignes de mir de l'Eternal et de l'Omikron, ils ne doivent pas être gênés pour leurs tirs. Ensuite, il y a des précautions à prendre lorsque l'on se bat dans une zone où il y a des explosions nucléaires. L'électromagnétisme dégagé par les explosions va certainement brouiller un peu les détections et les communications à proximité des explosions. Je ne pense pas que cela nous portera préjudice étant donné que la plus part des machines sont protégées de cela maintenant mais s'il y a trop de missiles, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de perturbations. Ensuite, faîtes attention si vous avez des baies vitrées sur vos vaisseaux, le mieux serait de les boucher. Les flash nucléaires risquent de brûler vos yeux si vous regardez directement. Il ne faut pas entrer dans les champs d'explosions sous peine d'irradiation. Les machines sont aussi susceptibles d'être contaminées par des résidus radioactifs aussi, il est primordial de les vérifier et de les passer en douche de décontamination au moindre doute lorsqu'elles reviennent au vaisseau. Dîtes aussi à votre personnel des hangars de se protéger. Les protocoles de sécurité doivent être respectés à la lettre sauf urgence médicale pour le pilote. Il faut donc prévoir les protections nécessaires. Autre chose encore, les explosions nucléaires dégagent une énorme quantité d'infrarouge qui fait atrocement chauffer les machines. Les vaisseaux spatiaux sont équipés de systèmes de refroidissement qui servent normalement pour les entrées en atmosphère. Je vous conseille de les activer pour vous protéger des surchauffes. Quand aux pilotes de MS, attendez vous à avoir très chaud dans vos cockpits, plusieurs dizaines de degrés. N'hésitez pas à vous éloigner un moment si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, inutile de vous évanouir et de vous faire tuer si bêtement. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, rentrez sur votre vaisseau pour refroidir votre machine ou vous pouvez vous éloigner et vous mettre à l'abri, ouvrir vos cockpits sur l'espace pour évacuer la chaleur puis refermer et pressuriser de nouveau. On ne peut faire ça que deux ou trois fois suivant les MS mais ça peut faire du bien.

_\- C'est noté, _acquiesça Asran. _Je ne savais pas tout ça. _

\- On n'apprend pas à se battre avec du nucléaire en formation, remarqua Kira. Ces choses sont infernales même quand elles ne parviennent pas à leur but. Comme nous ne sommes pas en atmosphère, nous n'avons pas d'ondes de choc à craindre, il faudrait être juste à côté pour les ressentir.

Longuement, ils continuèrent à discuter de la situation, se préparant à la bataille qui arrivait. Il faudrait encore un moment avant que les trois vaisseaux n'arrivent et Kira était presque sûr que les hostilités auraient repris avant qu'ils n'atteignent les PLANTs. Il promit donc d'ouvrir la communication avec eux dés que cela commencerait afin qu'ils puissent suivre l'évolution des événements. Ils mirent ensuite fin à la communication, Kira terminant son briefing avec son escadron et sa passerelle avant d'envoyer tout le monde se reposer. Lui même se refusa pourtant ce droit, restant sur la passerelle pour se préparer. Il était visiblement épuisé et l'infirmier qui l'accompagnait veillait sur lui. Avec Abraham, il tenta de le convaincre d'aller dormir un peu mais le jeune homme refusa net. Cependant, son état eu finalement raison de lui alors qu'il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Il céda au sommeil dans son siège de commandement, Birdy perché sur sa tête, et le Commandant Abelson lui fit amener une couverture. Tous firent en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible, le laissant se reposer alors qu'il était bien pâle. Ce fut une communication arrivant qui les força à le réveiller, Alfy s'en chargeant doucement via à son oreillette. Ce fut un Kira groggy peinant un peu à reprendre ses esprits qui ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'un Hagen inquiet apparut sur l'un de ses écrans. Il se força alors à émerger, portant un instant sa main à tête douloureuse qui tournait atrocement.

_\- Prenez votre temps Kira, _pria-t-il avec inquiétude alors que l'infirmier attitré du jeune homme venait lui offrir un peu d'eau.

\- Bonjour Hagen, heureux de vous voir, sourit-il finalement en se redressant. Vous avez du nouveau pour moi ?

_\- Quelques petites choses. Les forces ont terminés de se rassembler à Jachin et ils sont visiblement entrain de se replacer et de se réorganiser. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il se passe dans Jachin. Le Chancelier a pris soin de n'y placer que des soldats qui lui sont fidèles, radicaux voir extrémistes ou alors malléables et influençables. Nous n'avons aucune information venant de l'intérieur. J'en ai cependant quelques unes du centre de commandement sur Aprilius. C'est la Conseillère Joule qui a le commandement et elle parle beaucoup. Visiblement, elle n'est pas inquiète du tout, tout le monde là bas est sûr de leur victoire et il semble même que l'on parle de mettre fin à la guerre dans les heures qui viennent. Il n'y a pas d'information précises qui sortent, mais on parle d'un atout de grande puissance qui apporterait la victoire. Ils appellent ça le Genesis mais je ne sais pas ce dont-il s'agit. Cela se trouve visiblement à Jachin. _

\- Le petit projet secret du Chancelier ? supposa Kira.

_\- Certainement. Et visiblement, ils pensent que cela va leur faire gagner la guerre. Ils ne parlent que d'abattre ces « chiens de naturels » comme ils disent et cela galvanise ceux qui suivent leurs idées. _

\- Et les autres, comment réagissent-ils à leurs discours ?

_\- Beaucoup de soldats ne sont pas fan de cette idée d'exterminer l'Alliance, surtout après le poids que vous avez pris ces dernières semaines. Mais l'usage des armes nucléaires a effrayé et enragé beaucoup de monde. Ils ont peurs pour les PLANTs, pour leurs familles. Cependant, la nouvelle de votre intervention a calmé certaines ardeurs, rappelé votre discours et lorsqu'on écoute les discussions, beaucoup de soldats pensent que se serait vous trahir que d'accepter une telle chose, que ce serait comme se battre contre vous et vous êtes leur héros et leur modèle alors ils hésitent beaucoup. C'est un peu la confusion et tous sont inquiets. Le Commandement a essayé de cacher que vous étiez intervenu et que c'était vous qui aviez arrêté l'assaut nucléaire mais la chose a filtré et savoir que vous êtes là et que vous les protégez encore et toujours a calmé pas mal de monde. On entend même que c'est vous qui devriez commander la défense des PLANTs. _

\- Au moins tous ne sont pas pour une riposte sanglante, soupira Kira soulagé. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est la riposte du Chancelier. À lui seul, il a le pouvoir de déclencher une catastrophe en appuyant sur un simple bouton. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il fasse sa grosse bêtise comme nous le redoutions. Êtes vous prêt si cela devait arriver ?

_\- Nous le sommes Kira ne vous en faîte pas. Si les choses vont trop loin, je me charge des PLANTs. C'est pour vous sur le champs de bataille que je m'inquiète. Avec de tels armes déployées et les esprits échauffés, j'ai peur des extrêmes que cela pourrait atteindre._

\- Ce sera une bataille dangereuse mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les commandants. Au vu des forces, si les choses sont bien organisées, nous pouvons protéger les colonies sans trop de mal mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est plus la première priorité du Chancelier. Il a plus l'air de vouloir protéger Jachin que les PLANTs quand je regarde la réorganisation des forces, dit-il en affichant ses relevés radars.

_\- J'en ai peur aussi. Kira, vous avez gagné énormément d'influence au sein de ZAFT. Si le Chancelier mets les colonies en danger ou fait une bêtise, les soldats vous suivrons alors n'hésitez pas si le besoin s'en fait sentir. _

\- C'est noté, acquiesça-t-il.

_\- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment mais je vais continuer de guetter les nouvelles de nos hommes au commandement et tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce Genesis. _

\- Merci Hagen. De mon côté ne vous en faîte pas, je ne laisserais pas une tête nucléaire passer cette fois.

_\- Je sais, _approuva-t-il avec confiance. _Vous faîtes peine à voir. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je ne veux pas que votre second ou qui que ce soit d'autre ait à m'annoncer votre mort suite à cette bataille, par pitié. Alors faîtes attention à vous je vous en prie. Sans compter moi même et votre père, les PLANTs auront besoin de vous prochainement. _

\- Je reviendrais c'est promis, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- _J'ai toute confiance en vous. N'oubliez pas, beaucoup de vos amis de ZAFT sont présents dans la zone. Vous n'êtes pas seul cette fois. _

À suivre...


	26. XXVI- Cessez le feu

x

Chapitre 26 :

Cessez le feu

Suite à sa discussion avec Hagen, Kira resta sur sa passerelle, ne cessant de compiler chaque nouvelle information, se préparant à la bataille. Les forces de Jachin Due avaient finalement fini de se replacer et il n'avait pu que constater qu'elles protégeaient plus la base que les colonies. Cela l'avaient bien évidemment inquiété. Ils avaient pu identifier toutes les unités de ZAFT en poste et le jeune homme avait été heureux de voir bien des bâtiments de sa connaissance. Le Reosius et le Nadal dont-il connaissait très bien les commandants avec qui il était ami étaient là, comme plusieurs autres dont-il avait la confiance, cela le rassurant. Hagen avait certainement raison : si les choses tournaient mal et qu'il demandait l'aide des forces de ZAFT en présence, beaucoup répondraient certainement présents et cela le soulagea. Il fallut encore un moment mais la flotte de l'Alliance se remit finalement en route vers les PLANTs. L'Hirondelle sonna immédiatement l'alerte sur son vaisseau, appelant tout le monde à son poste. Il fit envoyer son message à Jachin, pour se mettre à disposition, se faisant royalement ignorer, sans surprise. Il fit appeler son escadron, prit les médicaments préparés par son médecin pour l'aider à tenir le coup puis il descendit se changer avant de rejoindre sa machine et de prendre place dans l'Espilon, se positionnant sur la catapulte du pont d'envol ouvert avec Ulrick et Jeremiah, les autres dans les sas derrière eux, prêt au décollage quand il en donnerait l'ordre alors que l'Omikron restait invisible.

Ce fut donc à distance qu'ils assistèrent au début des hostilités non loin de là. Comme imaginé, l'Alliance était passée à côté de Boaz sans même s'en soucier maintenant qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne là bas. Et ils avaient lancé l'assaut sur les lignes de Jachin qui les avait reçu, les échanges commençant, Kira suivant tout de son cockpit, l'Omikron sur le pied de guerre prêt à agir en une seconde. L'Eternal, l'Archangel et le Kusanagi ne tarderaient plus mais ils n'étaient pas encore là. Cette fois, le Dominion était apparu dés le début avec ses prototypes faisant rapidement du dégât dans leurs rangs. Le combat dura un long moment, Kira voyant nettement l'Alliance tenter de percer une brèche pour passer et le commandement de Jachin ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour organiser de meilleure manière leurs forces et empêcher cela. C'était comme s'ils étaient concentrés sur autre chose. Et puis finalement, Kira vit de nouveau l'un de ces fichus escadrons de MA décoller, pointant immédiatement leur vaisseau mère comme future cible à abattre. De là où ils étaient, leur détecteurs ne pouvaient pas encore détecter les armes atomiques mais un zoom puissant dessus lui suffit à en voir le sigle si connu et détesté. L'escadron atomique décolla, composé d'un grand nombre de MA et il commença à se frayer un chemin dans la route ouverte, les forces de l'Alliance faisant tout pour empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher. Et ils y réussissaient parfaitement malheureusement, les forces de Jachin bien mal commandées du point de vue de Kira. Il vit le Duel, accompagné d'un GINN lourdement armé se démener avec bien d'autres MS pour tenter de les atteindre sans succès malheureusement. Voyant que l'escadron allait passer, Kira ordonna le décollage de son escadron :

\- Que tout le monde se poste au dessus du vaisseau légèrement en retrait pour ne pas gêner l'interception, ordonna-t-il avec un calme olympiens alors qu'il se positionnait lui même. Tout les MS en ligne, nous allons aider, visez les extérieurs de l'escadron nucléaires avec vos armes à plus longue porté. Nous allons les abattre d'un seul assaut pour éviter qu'ils ne se dispersent.

_\- À vos ordres, _répondirent-ils d'une seule voix en terminant de se mettre en place et en faisant chauffer leurs armes.

\- Opérateurs de tir, est-ce que l'ajustement de votre visée est satisfaisante ?

_\- Oui monsieur, _lui répondit le chef de cette section de la passerelle.

\- Bien Omikron, sortie du mode furtif, retrait du camouflage holographique, armement en charge paré au tir à mon commandement. Alfy ouvre une communication générale vers toutes les unités et vaisseaux de ZAFT et envois leur notre position et notre identification. À tout les soldats de ZAFT en présence, dit-il avec calme et autorité. Ici le major Kira Lorenne. L'Omikron sous mon commandement se prépare à l'interception de la force de frappe nucléaire. Vous avez cinq secondes pour dégager la ligne de tir selon les données qui vous sont envoyées. Cinq, quatre, commença-t-il à décompter en voyant avec joie tout le monde dégager sans discussion,... deux, un... Feu ! ordonna-t-il.

Immédiatement, les nombreux canons de l'Omikron tirèrent comme les dix MS de son escadron. Le vaisseau fermement campé devant les PLANTs désormais bien visible, son escadron aligné fièrement au dessus de lui. Les raies de lumière fusèrent et frappèrent en un instant l'escadron visé qui sauta d'un seul tenant dans une gigantesque explosion dont le flash devait être visible même sur Terre. Il y eut un moment de flottement et lorsque la fumée eut disparu il n'y avait plus un seul MA armé de têtes atomiques, l'assaut de l'Hirondelle d'une efficacité redoutable. Seulement, Kira en voyait déjà d'autres arriver derrière. Ce fut là dessus que Kira vit apparaître l'Eternal, l'Archangel et le Kusanagi, le Freedom et le Justice équipés de leur Meteor déjà sortis avec les autres MS. Et la voix de Lacus s'éleva sur un canal de communication générale :

_\- Soldats des forces terriennes cessez le feu immédiatement ! _exigea-t-elle avec force alors que l'Hirondelle imaginait sans peine la surprise de tous à l'entendre maintenant et surtout parmi les membres de ZAFT. _Avez vous pleinement mesuré la porté de l'acte que vous vous apprêtez à commettre !? _demanda-t-elle. _Je répète : soldats des forces terriennes veuillez cesser le feu immédiatement ! _

La seule réponse de l'Alliance fut de continuer son attaque, lançant ses missiles. Kira ordonna une fois de plus à son vaisseau et son escadron d'ouvrir le feu, soutenu cette fois par le Justice et le Freedom en plus avec les autres MS des trois vaisseaux. Et une nouvelle fois, ce fut une explosion mémorable qui arrêta net l'assaut. Et puis soudain, Kira vit une chose étrange, les troupe de ZAFT dégageant comme s'ils libéraient la zone en vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense objet apparaissait sur les radars derrière Jachin Due. C'était vraiment gigantesque et Kira se concentra immédiatement dessus.

_\- Énergie nucléaire détectée, _le prévint Alfy, _en hausse exponentielle. _

Une seconde plus tard, Kira avait une image de l'objet et il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un immense canon laser de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre que l'engin faisait feu. Le faisceau laser d'une puissance jamais vue fusa vers l'Alliance, touchant de plein fouet sa flotte. Tous s'arrêtèrent de choc devant cette vision atroce par ce qu'elle signifiait. Parce qu'en effet, lorsque le rayon se dissipa, la moitié de la flotte de l'Alliance avait été réduite en poussière, ne laissant qu'un champs de débris, de nombreux autres vaisseaux endommagés tout autour. C'était un massacre et Kira resta figé un instant, comprenant enfin ce que le Chancelier préparait depuis tout ce temps, ce qu'il avait veillé à cacher aux Faith's Guardian. Il s'était construit la pire arme de destruction massive qu'on ait jamais vu. En quelques secondes, des centaines voir des milliers de vies avaient été balayées comme ça, sur un claquement de doigt. Le champs de bataille tout entier s'était figé, tous choqués d'un côté comme de l'autre alors que devant eux, l'image de la tournure démente qu'avait pris la guerre s'affichait. Très vite devant ce désastre, l'Alliance sonna le repli. La voix du Chancelier Zala se fit soudain entendre partout, raisonnant sur une ligne de communication généralisée à toute la zone alors qu'il voulait certainement galvaniser ses troupes et miner davantage leurs ennemis :

_\- Courageux soldats de ZAFT, je suis fier de vous, _commença-t-il. _Nous ne tolérerons pas plus longtemps les agressions des naturels ! Une fois encore les PLANTs ont subis leurs attaques nucléaires. Ce n'est plus une guerre, c'est une campagne d'extermination. Nous ne pardonnerons plus à ce peuple de meurtriers ! Nous ne fermerons plus les yeux sur leurs actes criminels ! _

Kira fut horrifié en voyant que quelques pilotes et vaisseaux de ZAFT attaquaient l'Alliance qui se repliait tant bien que mal.

\- Escadron en avant, ordonna-t-il en fusant immédiatement vers eux avec toute la puissance de sa machine, empêchez les de les attaquer, commanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir une fréquence vers la flotte de ZAFT. Cessez ceci sur le champs c'est un ordre ! s'exclama-t-il férocement en s'interposant avec son escadron. Depuis quand attaque-t-on une armée qui se replis ?! Vous êtes des soldats pas des bourreaux alors reprenez vos esprits ! Cessez ou je me charge de votre cas sur le champs moi même ! dit-il la voix tranchante et furieuse.

Et cela fit immédiatement son effet, son ton faisant comprendre à tous qu'il était très en colère contre eux et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait se mettre l'Hirondelle de Junius, le pilote numéros un de ZAFT et tout son escadron à dos. Aussi, tous reculèrent sagement, regagnant leurs positions alors que l'Alliance se repliait derrière l'Hirondelle. Kira vit ses trois alliés en faire autant avec leurs MS alors que la voix du Chancelier reprenait :

_\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec l'avenir. La lumière de la création est avec nous. Aujourd'hui_ _nous écrivons un grand jour de notre histoire ! Aujourd'hui marquera l'avènement d'un nouveau monde pour les coordinateurs et la victoire de la race humaine supérieure, _scanda-t-il.

Derrière lui, on pouvait entendre les voix des soldats de son centre de commandement criées à la victoire, heureux et galvanisés par ce coup d'éclat et ce discours qui écœura l'Hirondelle. Furieux, il ouvrit à son tour la communication, s'assurant que seul les unités de ZAFT pourraient l'entendre :

\- Comment osez vous proférer tel discours Chancelier Zala ! dit-il en faisant cesser nette les exclamations de joies des partisans de l'homme alors qu'une grande partie de l'armée restait choquée et perdue. Comment avez vous osé faire une telle chose?! Construire et utiliser une telle arme ?! Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Réorganiser nos forces aurait suffit à protéger les PLANTs ! Une telle boucherie gratuite est inadmissible ! Une campagne d'extermination ?! Comment pouvez vous seulement penser à une telle chose, à déclarer cela en notre nom à tous ?! Vous êtes devenu complètement fou ! Vous les qualifiez de peuple meurtrier mais avec une telle arme et de telles actions vous nous rabaissez à ce même rang voir plus bas encore ! Nous sommes autant peuple meurtrier qu'eux avec ce que vous venez de faire et ce que vous voulez faire ! Depuis quand la volonté de liberté, d'indépendance et de paix des PLANTs s'est-elle transformée en volonté de génocide et de meurtre ?! Rien, pas même votre place de Chancelier ne vous permet de nous imposez cela et encore moins de l'exécuter. C'est un crime contre la vie et l'humanité ! Vous ne vous battez pas pour protéger les PLANTs, elles seraient déjà en miettes sans mon intervention ! Ce que vous voulez, c'est satisfaire vos ambitions de vengeance sans le moindre égards ni respect que ce soit pour la vie elle même ou même juste pour vos concitoyens qui vous faisaient confiance ! Vous vous servez de nous et de ZAFT pour vos propres buts personnels !

_\- Contrairement à vous et à vos petites idées gentillettes Lorenne, je vais mettre fin à cette guerre aujourd'hui, _lui répondit-il entendu de tous et très vite coupé par Kira.

\- Vous n'allez pas mettre fin à la guerre ! Vous allez nous plonger dans un bain de sang qui nous mènera à notre perte ! Nous serons pires que des monstres en faisant cela. C'est inhumain. Comment avez vous pu créer une telle arme quand nous savons tous mieux que personne quelle douleur une telle chose peut semer ?! Comment pouvez vous croire qu'une telle extermination nous apporterait la paix ! Elle n'apporterait que douleur et violence et finirait par nous détruire. Nous nous détruirons nous même si nous en arrivions là parce que nous ne saurons faire que ça ! Vous détruisez ce qui vous dérange ou ce qui vous attaque et si demain votre peuple n'est pas d'accord avec vous, allez vous le détruire aussi pour éliminer le problème comme vous tentez de m'éliminer en mettant ma tête à prix et en envoyant mes propres camarades à mes trousses ?! dit-il en choquant tout le monde. Si nous partons sur une telle voie, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'ennemis nous nous détruirons très bien tout seul. Vous vous cachez derrière le prétexte de protection des PLANTs mais en réalité, vous n'en n'avez que pour votre vengeance et votre haine ! Comment pouvez vous vous prétendre supérieurs aux naturels en commettant ces mêmes actes et en ayant ces mêmes idées qui en ont fait des monstres à nos yeux ! Vous parlez d'avenir mais quel avenir y-a-t-il pour nous si nous commettons un tel massacre ?! Aucun. Cela sans dire que vous commettriez là un acte condamné par votre propre peuple ! Croyez vous que les citoyens des PLANTs pourraient vous pardonner d'avoir fait telle chose ! Moi jamais et je refuse que vous me forciez moi et les autres à vivre avec le poids d'une telle boucherie, d'un tel massacre sur la conscience. Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Balayer le reste de l'Alliance avec votre engin et tirer sur la Terre ensuite ! Ce canon pourrait calciner la Terre entière avec ses radiations ! Avez vous seulement conscience qu'au delà du génocide dont vous nous rendriez tous coupable, ce serait aussi la fin des PLANTs ! Il y a une chance sur deux pour que la planète implose sous un tel tir et si cela arrivait, le défaut de gravité détruirait les colonies ! Vous allez tous nous tuer avec vos obstinations de vengeances !

Il stoppa net lorsque la communication fut simplement coupée, l'homme décidant visiblement de le snober.

_\- Major, que fait-on ? _lui demanda Ulrick alors que toute la flotte de ZAFT pouvait encore les entendre.

\- Il faut d'abord reconstruire la défense des colonies, dit-il en se calmant bien que son ton fut sans appel, bien que la situation de l'Alliance exigerait un repli total immédiat, je doute qu'ils le fassent. Regardez vos radars ils ont stationné plus loin dans un champs de débris. C'est Muruta Azraël qui commande et après tel assaut, après avoir découvert ce canon et entendu ce discours, il voudra détruire les colonies au plus vite avant que le Chancelier ne s'attaque à la Terre. Ils vont revenir, et ils vont jeter toutes leurs forces dans la bataille. Les renforts de la Lune ont déjà dû décoller, ils vont nous envoyer tout ce qu'ils ont. Sans ce canon et en nous réorganisant, nous aurions pu arrêter ça jusqu'à les pousser à la cessation de l'assaut mais maintenant... ils vont tout faire pour détruire la menace. Ils vont encore tirer au nucléaire probablement plus fort encore pour essayer d'atteindre leur cible à tout prix et cela ne fera qu'encourager le Chancelier à user de son Genesis. Logiquement, il visera d'abord Ptolemaeus tout en nous laissant nous occuper de l'assaut qui arrivera. Une fois la base lunaire détruite, ce sera probablement le tour de la Terre. Nous avons tous entendu sa volonté. S'il fait ça, ce sera assurément notre fin dans tout les sens du terme et peut-être même immédiate si la Terre implose. La stabilité des colonies dépend de sa gravité. Si elle disparaît soudainement, soit les colonies se disloqueront totalement, soit elles partiront à la dérive dans l'espace avec une telle violence que si elles ne sont pas détruites sous le choc, personne à l'intérieur ne pourra survivre.

Il y eut un silence lourd puis l'adolescent enleva son casque, son visage pâle à cause de son état et de son irradiation se faisant visible pour tout les vaisseaux et pilotes de ZAFT de la zone. Une expression déterminée et forte avait pris place sur ses traits graves.

\- Je m'adresse maintenant à toutes les forces de ZAFT en présence, dit-il en se redressant. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je suis le major Kira Lorenne, membre de Faith et comme vous tous, citoyen des PLANTs. Tous auront compris que la situation est dramatique, le pire qui pouvait arriver est arrivé. Jusqu'ici, un seul camps avait passé la barrière de l'usage des armes de destruction massives. Le fait que nous ayons nous aussi passé cette barrière nous entraîne malheureusement vers une guerre totale. À cette heure, l'Alliance se réorganise et elle relancera sans nul doute l'assaut parce qu'il s'agit là pour elle de la dernière option pour tenter de s'en sortir. Cela fait longtemps que l'Alliance ne pense plus que par la violence, ils ne chercheront donc pas d'autres moyens. Heureusement, ce n'est pas notre cas. D'après les premières données que je reçois en ce moment même, le miroir d'alignement du canon Genesis doit-être changé à chaque tir, cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour réagir. Soldats de ZAFT, nous avons tous un choix à faire en ce moment décisif. Soit nous laissons cette folie continuer soit nous décidons de dire stop et d'agir en conséquence. Dans le premier cas, nous nous rendons coupables d'un génocide dont le peuple que nous servons ne veut pas, cela pour la meilleure des situations et pour le pire, nous verrons nos maisons et nos familles anéanties elles aussi. Dans le deuxième cas, nous pouvons encore arrêter tout ceci, il n'est pas trop tard.

Il marqua une pause, offrant finalement l'un de ses sourires si rassurant et confiant :

\- Il n'est pas trop tard mes amis, mes frères. Cette bataille sera décisive et malgré tout, nous pouvons mettre fin à cette guerre dans les heures qui arrivent. Nous pouvons mettre fin à tout cela en refusant de céder à cette violence et à cette folie. Nous pouvons ouvrir un avenir pour les nôtres et pour tous en réagissant maintenant. Ce n'est pas en tant que soldat mais en tant qu'être humain avant tout que je vous demande votre aide pour stopper cela. Quoi qu'il arrive, moi même, mon vaisseau et mon escadron nous battrons dans ce but. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas simple mais nous devons décider maintenant ce que nous voulons vraiment défendre et nous battre pour cela.

_\- Lorenne comment osez vous tentez de retourner l'armée contre son commandement ?!_ fit soudain la voix rageuse du Chancelier qui avait probablement écouté à distance.

\- Quel commandement ? demanda Kira sans se démonter. Vous comme moi monsieur Zala, nous savons que dés l'instant où vous avez marqué publiquement votre intention de commettre cet acte innommable qu'est le génocide et que vous l'avez affirmé par le début de votre assaut, vous avez été destitué de votre poste de Chancelier par l'autorité concernée, dit-il en un sous-entendu à propos des Faith's Guardian qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Vous avez enfreins les lois régissant votre poste et devant lesquelles vous aviez prêté serment et votre Conseil par son soutient s'est rendu coupable des mêmes crimes. Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, votre gouvernement est déjà déchu. Ma priorité est de protéger les colonies et la vie en général ainsi que de ramener la paix. Cela aurait aussi dû être la vôtre. Alors oui j'ose. Les soldats ne sont pas des machines obéissant aveuglément aux ordres. Nous avons notre libre arbitre et la possibilité de dire non, de dire stop. Être militaire ne veut pas dire agir sans réfléchir juste parce que des dirigeants nous l'ont ordonné. Lorsqu'en notre âme et conscience, nous savons que ce que nous faisons est mal, que ce que nous faisons ne protégera pas ceux que nous défendons voir même les détruira, alors nous avons la possibilité et le devoir de réagir.

_\- Sale gamin arrogant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois..., _s'exclama-t-il avant d'être coupé par d'autres transmissions.

_\- Ici le commandant Zaven du Reosius. Je suis à vos ordres major Lorenne, _annonça-t-il fortement.

_\- Commandant Barabell du Nadal, à vos ordres major, _enchaîna celui-ci.

_\- Commandant Hopkins du Sarnes, à vos ordres major. _

_\- Commandant Lufti du Herius, à vos ordres, _poursuivit-il en faisant sourire Kira et enrager Zala.

_\- Capitaine Nastas du Petrog, à vos ordres monsieur. _

_\- Capitaine Silbanne du Besman, à vos ordres. _

_\- Commandant Jos du Arlin, à vos ordres. _

On entendit le Chancelier grogner de rage et couper la communication, de nombreux autres officiers se ralliant rapidement à l'Hirondelle de Junius, le soulageant et l'encourageant énormément alors qu'il souriait doucement. Au final, une très grosse partie de la flotte le rejoignit avec volonté, les autres suivant le mouvement. Jachin Due avait coupé tout contact avec eux. Là bas, il ne restait que quelques MS postés directement sur l'astéroïde bien que Kira sache que les systèmes de sécurité étaient lourds et qu'il était possible de boucler la base. Il remit finalement son casque, prenant les choses en main :

\- Bien, il faut avant tout nous rassembler, dit-il la communication ouverte sur toute la flotte devenue temporairement sa flotte. Que tout les MS rejoignent leurs vaisseaux et que tout les vaisseaux rejoignent les coordonnées que je vous envois, ordonna-t-il en commençant lui même à ramener son escadron vers l'Omikron. Que l'on s'occupe des blessés et que les vaisseaux indemnes ayant de la place accueillent les MS dont les navires ont été détruit. Faites tous un état de vos bâtiments et de vos MS ainsi que de tout les armements et équipements non habituels dont vous pourriez disposer et envoyez au plus vite le rapport à l'Omikron. Procédez aux réparations d'urgence s'il y en a besoin et demandez de l'aide si c'est nécessaire. Je veux un rapport des effectifs de MS de chaque vaisseau en spécifiant si les machines sont intactes ou non. Faîtes les ravitaillements, tout cela le plus vite possible nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tout besoin ou information urgents peut-être transmis à l'Omikron qui centralisera les opérations.

Il ramena son escadron à son vaisseau et atterrit avec eux tout en continuant à donner ses consignes. Il rejoignit bientôt sa propre passerelle de laquelle il commença à réorganiser toute la défense des colonies. Il replaça les vaisseaux sur plusieurs lignes successives pour endiguer au mieux l'assaut à venir, réorganisa les MS pour les remettre en équipe. Il redonna une mission et un rôle précis à chacun, plaçant les vaisseaux trop endommagés de manière à ce qu'ils puissent être utiles sans les mettre trop en danger, en faisant de même pour les MS. Tout furent très impressionnés alors qu'il gérait très vite et très bien une quantité impressionnante d'informations, montant rapidement une stratégie de défense avec calme, méthode, intelligence et clairvoyance, tout en protégeant un maximum sa flotte, tous appréciant énormément le geste. Alfy avait mis les vaisseaux en réseau, Kira transmettant à tous images et informations en temps réel. Il donna ses ordres avec une grande assurance, très maîtrisé et l'air confiant et posé, la chose extrêmement rassurante pour les soldats déstabilisés et un peu perdus qu'ils étaient. En même temps, il analysait aussi le Genesis dont le miroir d'alignement était presque remplacé, signe qu'il serait bientôt de nouveau prêt à tirer. Il fut bientôt contacté par ses trois alliés qui furent très agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait pris le contrôle de la flotte de Jachin Due. Sans perdre de temps, il leur exposa son plan et tout trois y adhérèrent, se réorganisant au plus vite. Kira informa sa flotte qu'il avait accepté l'aide proposée par Lacus Clyne et Andrew Waltfeld de l'Eternal ainsi que de leur deux alliés. Si cela surpris tout le monde, personne ne fit de remarque au vu de la situation et ayant toute confiance en lui. L'Hirondelle regagna finalement l'Epsilon, arrêté en route par son médecin chef qui l'examina rapidement, le forçant à boire un peu et à prendre d'autres médicament dont-il avait visiblement besoin, son état nullement aidé par toute cette agitation.

\- Tout le monde est en place maintenant, dit-il une fois dans son cockpit à l'attention de tous.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'on détecta la remise en route de l'Alliance qui revenait vers les PLANTs, Kira reprenant avec sérieux :

\- Tout le monde à son poste, ça recommence, lança-t-il. La priorité est de stopper les assauts nucléaires, ce qui inclus les tirs de l'Alliance et le Genesis. Si nous parvenons à détruire les deux et au vue de la situation et de l'état des troupes, nous pourrons tenter la négociation d'un cessez le feu, et pourquoi pas de la fin de la guerre. L'Alliance aura subie trop de pertes pour continuer au moins un temps cette guerre et notre gouvernement va chuter alors nous ne serons plus en position non plus. Ils seront forcés d'au moins négocier un cessez le feu. C'est notre objectif mais nous devons éviter le bain de sang à tout prix. Avec la défense mise en place, je doute que le moindre missile ne passe vers les colonies. L'Archangel et le Kusanagi vont se charger du Dominion. Nous supposons que Muruta Azrael qui commande cette flotte au moins en partie est à bord, cela en fait donc une cible prioritaire. Autres cibles prioritaires : les vaisseaux transporteurs d'armes atomiques. Mon escadron étant équipé des détecteurs pour les repérer rapidement, je m'en charge avec mes pilotes. Le Nadal, l'Herius et le Arlin vont partir à l'assaut du Genesis avec leurs escadrons, neutraliser les forces de défenses restant là bas et tenter de détruire le canon. La première ligne de défense est chargée de faire un maximum de dégât sur l'ennemi, la seconde de les couvrir. L'Omikron et l'Eternal resteront en troisième ligne et se serviront de leur armement longue porté soit pour vous couvrir soit pour détruire les escadrons nucléaires. Tout le monde reste en communication en temps réel avec l'Omikron qui est en capacité de gérer le flux d'information et de le rediriger au plus vite, dit-il désormais ravis d'avoir tant travaillé pour créer Alfy sans qui cela ne serait pas possible. Les assauts longues portées de l'Eternal et de l'Omikron vous seront transmis en temps réel alors surveillez les et dégagez immédiatement de leur ligne de mir en recevant leurs plans de tir. Pour les détails, tout le monde a eu ses consignes. Les trois MS prototypes de l'Alliance sont dangereux, que l'on s'en occupe immédiatement avec les équipes que j'ai formé. Et que toute information même minime soit immédiatement remontée à l'Omikron. Soldats, je compte sur vous !

_\- À vos ordres, _lui répondit-on dans une cacophonie d'exclamations.

Quelques instants plus tard, la flotte de l'Alliance était ne nouveau là, toute leurs forces lancées dans l'instant et la bataille s'engagea de nouveau, tous entamant les missions respectives qui leurs avaient été données. Et cette fois, ce fut à une flotte de ZAFT parfaitement organisée qu'ils eurent à faire, la différence s'en ressentant sur le champs. Kira partit immédiatement à la recherche des vaisseaux transportant les bombes atomiques avec son escadron, continuant pourtant à suivre tout ce qu'il se passait. Tous savaient qu'il était en plein centre du champs de bataille, entrain de se battre pourtant il suivait tout et continuait à donner ses ordres et ses conseils avec une précision exemplaire, un calme olympiens et une assurance à toute épreuve, impressionnant et rassurant ses propres troupes. Sa stratégie se révéla d'emblée bien plus efficace que la riposte anarchique de Jachin Due au début de la bataille, tous très attentifs à la moindre consigne et travaillant désormais en équipe pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Malgré la situation, Kira fut extrêmement touché par l'attitude de tous et la confiance qu'on lui témoignait.

Et puis soudain après seulement un moment de combat et alors que les trois vaisseaux envoyés vers le Genesis n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de l'atteindre, Alfy alerta de nouveau tout le monde sur l'activation de l'arme, Kira calculant immédiatement sa cible. Ptolemaeus comme prévu. Il fit immédiatement dégager tout le monde de la route du canon géant et celui-ci tira une seconde fois sans aucune pitié. Il balaya tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa route, frappant la Lune pile sur sa cible et la détruisant en un instant, un gigantesque nuage de poussière s'élevant du point d'impact. Le Genesis n'avait même pas tiré avec toute sa puissance mais on pouvait voir l'astre se fissurer autour de Ptolemaeus réduite à un gigantesque cratère calciné. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune installation en surface sur la Lune, tout étant enterré. Sans cela, la radiation se propageant à la surface aurait tout brûlé. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que même à cette faible puissance de tir, Copernicus et toutes les bases lunaires allaient enregistrer des dégâts et l'Hirondelle pria pour qu'il n'y en ait pas trop et surtout pas trop de victimes. Il y avait après tout une ville civile là bas en dehors des bases de l'Alliance. Le tir terminé, Kira ne laissa pas ses troupes s'arrêter de choc, sommant tout le monde de poursuivre en leur rappelant qu'un troisième tirs probablement vers la Terre n'était pas envisageable et qu'il fallait aussi arrêter la menace nucléaire de l'Alliance.

Kira réveillait tout le monde et continuait à veiller sur toute sa flotte, donnant ses consignes tout en combattant et en cherchant ses cibles lorsqu'une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait se passa. Trois nazca venant de Jachin Due venaient de tirer de tout leurs canons. Seulement, leur cible n'était pas l'Alliance mais bel et bien l'Hirondelle de Junius, choquant toute la flotte de ZAFT commandée par le jeune homme. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que tous se rendirent compte de la cible visée et Kira ne fut pas exempt. Déjà très occupé, affaibli par son état de santé et ne s'attendant certainement pas à être attaqué par des vaisseaux de sa propre armée dans une telle situation, ce ne fut qu'au tout dernier instant qu'il s'aperçut que le puissant tir groupé lui était destiné. Il eut juste le temps de pousser son réacteur Astérion au maximum alors que l'énergie dégagée pouvait faire bouclier au moins en partie. Il y eut un flash de lumière mauve autour de son MS mais il prit l'assaut de plein fouet une fraction de seconde plus tard, entendant beaucoup de monde hurler de terreur dans les communications en voyant ça.

Dans son cockpit, ce fut d'abord un choc comme jamais il n'en n'avait subi que Kira encaissa. Puis ce furent presque immédiatement les signaux d'alertes de son ordinateur de bord qui raisonnèrent à ses oreilles et une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce furent des explosions. Il eut comme un moment d'absence, secoué par l'assaut et ce fut les voix de son escadron hurlant après lui qui l'aidèrent à se réveiller. Sa vision trouble, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait mal, très mal et il comprit pourquoi en distinguant de la fumée dans son cockpit, des grésillements et des arcs électriques venant de ses commandes. Il réagit sur le champs, coupant tout les systèmes non indispensables et faisant un rapide état de son MS. L'Espilon avait pris un sacré coup mais c'était déjà une chance immense qu'il n'ait pas été détruit. Son dernier réflexe lui avait sauvé la vie. Seulement, sa machine avait perdu un bras et une jambe ainsi que plusieurs de ses ailes, lourdement endommagée et il dut couper beaucoup de fonctions dans la précipitation pour éviter qu'elle n'explose. Il parvint rapidement à la stabiliser, reportant son attention sur l'extérieur en vitesse. Heureusement, ses détecteurs, ses écrans de contrôles, les manœuvres de bases et les communications étaient toujours opérationnelles. Il trouva tout son escadron en train d'intercepter des MS envoyés contre lui de la part de ses trois assaillants alors que le Justice et le Freedom s'étaient jetés sur les nazca fautifs avec d'autres unités de ZAFT. Et directement autour de lui, il trouva le Duel, deux GINNs et un CGUE en rangs serrés comme pour le protéger, l'Epsilon fumant de partout. Ce fut la voix du pilote du CGUE et son visage apparaissant qui le réveilla un peu alors qu'il peinait à se reprendre vraiment :

_\- Kira ! Kira par pitié répond moi ! _hurlait-il.

\- Heine, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'un concert de soupirs de soulagement lui répondait.

_\- C'est moi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es entier ? _demanda-t-il très inquiet.

\- Ça va, répondit l'Hirondelle sans même avoir prêté attention à son état. Je l'ai échappé belle, tenta-t-il d'ironiser. Mais l'Espilon n'est plus opérationnel, dit-il sans se rendre compte que sa voix avait faiblis.

_\- Kira, est-ce que tu es blessé ? _demanda une autre voix qu'il connaissait bien en provenance de l'un des GINN.

\- Tim, reconnut-il.

_\- Je suis là petit frère, est-ce que tu es blessé ? _

Kira reporta alors son attention sur lui même, se rendant soudain compte que oui, il était blessé. Son cerveau enregistra enfin l'information, le réveillant définitivement alors que sa tête tournait. Son MS avait pris de sérieux dégâts et il y avait des dommages jusque dans son cockpit, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu de l'assaut encaissé. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais il y avait eu des explosions internes à la cabine de pilotage et il avait des débris plantés dans les bras, les jambes, l'un de ses flanc profondément entaillé et un éclat de métal impressionnant planté dans l'épaule gauche qui avait traversé le plastron de sa combinaison. Il secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place et reportant son attention sur la bataille en s'apercevant que malgré les dégâts, rien ne mettait sa vie en danger. Cela pouvait attendre à ses yeux. Dehors, les combats faisaient rages et beaucoup d'unités de l'Alliance tentaient d'atteindre l'Hirondelle dont personne n'avait manqué la position de faiblesse. Heine, Timothée et les deux autres pilotes identifiés comme étant Dearka Elsman et Ysak Joule, des anciens camarades d'escadron d'Asran, se démenaient pour le protéger, restant autour de lui. Son escadron était entrain de terminer d'abattre les MS de ses agresseurs et de Justice et le Freedom, soutenus par d'autres unités avaient déjà abattu deux nazca, le dernier suivant le même chemin. Et autour de tout ça, la bataille continuait à faire rage.

\- Ça va aller, assura-t-il en se forçant de nouveau à un ton plus assuré et fort. Je suis entier, dit-il en soulageant tout le monde avant de reprendre les choses en mains. Je me replie, je n'ai plus d'armement opérationnel, renseigna-t-il. Lieutenant Rayker, prenez la direction de l'escadron, l'objectif n'a pas changé. Trouvez moi ces vaisseaux ravitailleurs en missiles nucléaires et abattez les.

Au même moment, un nouvel escadron de MA chargé en têtes atomiques avait mis le cap sur les PLANTs mais aucun ne put passer la solide ligne de défense mise en place par Kira, tous agissant exactement comme il l'avait ordonné, stoppant cet énième tentative. L'Archangel et le Kusanagi étaient aux prises avec le Dominion qui commençait à sévèrement encaisser les dégâts. Comme beaucoup de monde sur le champs de bataille. Kira se replia aussi vite que possible tout en donnant ses consignes, escorté de près par les quatre MS venus le protéger et qui continuèrent sans qu'on ait à le demander.

\- Nadal, comment ça se présente avec le Genesis ? demanda-t-il.

_\- Le restant des forces là bas nous donne un peu de fil à retordre et le Phase Shift qu'ils ont installé sur ce fichu canon tient malgré nos assauts monsieur. Je crains qu'on ne puisse le détruire comme ça, _lui répondit le commandant Barabell.

\- Alors il n'y a pas trente six solutions, il faut reprendre le contrôle des commandes à Jachin directement, remarqua-t-il. Alfy, le canon a-t-il déjà une nouvelle cible ?

_\- Terre, côte est des États-Unis major, _lui répondit l'IA.

\- On n'a plus le temps alors, remarqua-t-il. Je vais à Jachin arrêter ça, décréta-t-il.

Ce fut alors qu'il détecta un nouvel assaut d'un prototype inconnu sur lui et son escorte mais l'impression qu'il ressentit à son approche fut un bon indice. Le Creuset. Ce fut de justesse qu'il poussa le Duel et le GINN de son compagnon pour leur éviter l'assaut mortel de la machine noire, Heine et Tim parvenant à l'esquiver comme lui.

\- Freedom, Justice, j'ai ici une cible pour vous, dit-il, Rau Le Creuset pilote, renseigna-t-il.

_\- On s'en charge !_ répondirent-ils sur le champs alors qu'ils filaient déjà sur lui.

Ils avaient veillé sur sa retraite de loin et ils intervinrent rapidement pour s'occuper de ce nouveau prototype qui visiblement avait pris pour cible l'Hirondelle. Ils parvinrent à l'éloigner, se concentrant sur lui.

\- Je vais à Jachin, répéta Kira. Continuez comme prévu ici, ordonna-t-il. Nous allons y arriver, assura-t-il. Le problème de l'Alliance est presque réglé, je m'occupe de Jachin puisque l'Espilon est hors combat. Courage tout le monde, encore un effort.

Il fila vers la base aussi vite que possible, escorté par les quatre pilotes qui le protégeaient assidûment. En route, il fit un bilan de la situation, tentant d'ignorer ses blessures et son état, l'adrénaline et l'urgence aidant. Il fut un peu rassuré rapidement. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille et rien n'approchait les colonies, sa flotte résistant bien malgré les dommages encaissés par tous. Deux des prototypes de l'Alliance étaient déjà détruis, des navettes évacuaient le Dominion en piètre état et son escadron avait trouvé et commencé la destruction des navires transportant les missiles nucléaires. Ne restait que le Genesis. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour atteindre Jachin. Il demanda à Heine de détruire la porte du hangar d'entrée qui avait été scellée et il s'exécuta sur le champs, permettant à l'Epsilon d'entrer. Kira ordonna aux quatre MS l'accompagnant de rester dehors et d'aller aider le Nadal, l'Herius et le Arlin qui luttaient un peu avec les forces de Jachin restantes. Lui entra dans la base, se stationnant aussi près que possible des couloirs d'accès avant de vérifier l'étanchéité de son casque, de fourrer Birdy dans sa combinaison et de sortir de son cockpit, attrapant le revolver que Léonard l'avait habitué à avoir près de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur Jachin visiblement. Les hangars étaient vides et il se demanda si c'était le Chancelier qui avait utilisé les dernier vaisseaux dont-il disposait pour essayer de l'abattre. Il peina à quitter sa machine, handicapé par ses blessures et son état mais il serra les dents, se forçant à faire un effort. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher et l'apesanteur l'aidait à se déplacer sans trop de mal.

Il voyagea dans les couloirs avec prudence, ne croisant personne. Tout le monde devait être au centre de commandement. Il se cacha pour éviter l'affrontement avec les quelques soldats qu'il croisa et finalement, il arriva à la salle de commandement dont-il ouvrit la porte, se protégeant derrière le mur en attendant de pouvoir jeter un œil. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit immédiatement un coup de feu, se cachant en pensant qu'il lui était destiné. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas et il s'en rendit compte en risquant un regard dans la pièce. C'était un vaste espace dont le mur du fond était couvert d'écrans illustrant la situation à l'extérieur. Il y avait là de nombreux soldats assis devant leurs ordinateurs et sur un balcon, quelques autres entourant le Chancelier Zala, Kira entrant par la porte donnant justement sur ce point. Le coup de feu était visiblement destiné à un soldat présent près de l'homme et qui était blessé gravement, flottant dans l'apesanteur au milieu de ses camarades visiblement choqués, une ambiance étrange régnant là. Et devant les ordinateurs, le Chancelier était en train d'entrer lui même des commandes, une arme à la main, visiblement auteur du précédent tir alors qu'il était le seul tenant un pistolet.

\- Ils sont juste là, dit-il l'air fébrile, nos ennemis sont juste à notre portée et vous oseriez me suggérer de cessez le feu, s'agaça-t-il alors que Kira comprenait que l'homme blessé avait dû tenter de l'arrêter. Nous devons aller jusqu'au bout avant qu'ils n'aient la moindre chance de répliquer ! argumenta-t-il alors que toute la salle ne semblait plus si sûr d'elle et doutait de son commandant. Que ce soit bien clair, nous devons exterminer l'ennemi ! Vous n'êtes donc pas fichu de le comprendre !

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ! ordonna Kira en entrant et en pointant son arme sur l'homme sans aucune hésitation.

Tous sursautèrent en le voyant, se tournant vers lui. Le Chancelier se redressa sur le champs, le mettant en joug de sa propre arme alors que tous étaient figés. L'homme lui adressa un regard de pure haine :

\- Lorenne ! Espèce de sale gamin ! Tu t'es assez mis en travers de mon chemin avec ton héroïsme et ton grand cœur à la noix ! Mais ton obstination ne sert à rien. Le Genesis va tirer, nous serons victorieux et les naturels seront de l'histoire ancienne !

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, répliqua Kira calme. Avez vous regardé le champs de bataille ? Nous sommes déjà victorieux. Ce que vous voulez faire n'est qu'un acte de barbarie gratuit, cruel et contre nature. Cessez cela, c'est terminé maintenant.

\- Jamais ! Ces chiens mourront tous ! hurla-t-il.

Il tira dans la foulée, deux coups et Kira en fit autant. Il y eut des cris et l'Hirondelle sentit la douleur exploser dans sa cuisse et son flanc alors qu'il était repoussé en arrière, se forçant pourtant à rester concentré autant que possible. Son propre tir avait désarmé simplement le Chancelier, le blessant à la main mais celui-ci s'était déjà jeté sur un autre soldat pour lui prendre son pistolet. Il allait remettre le pilote en joug mais d'autres coups de feu raisonnèrent, l'atteignant mortellement. Kira tourna la tête pour voir que l'homme précédemment blessé par Zala avait sorti son arme et tiré sur son agresseur, le protégeant alors que personne dans la salle n'osait bouger. Son regard fut alors attiré par l'écran de contrôle du canon qui affichait la programmation du prochain tir. Il plaqua une main sur la blessure de son flanc où une balle s'était logée et il serra les dents, se propulsant vers la console d'un coup de pied.

\- Apportez les premiers soins à cet homme, ordonna-t-il en désignant son sauveur.

\- Oui monsieur, acquiescèrent plusieurs soldats en se précipitant vers l'homme.

Loin de ça, Kira fut horrifié de constater que le Chancelier avait lancé une séquence de tir impossible à annuler dans les quelques minutes qu'il restait avant le déclenchement. Il sut alors sur le champs ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Évacuez la base et rendez vous à la flotte de Jachin, ordonna-t-il fortement aux présents en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il fut exécuté mais il s'en fichait pas mal, concentré sur le fait de rejoindre au plus vite son MS. Il y fut après ce qui lui parût être une éternité et il y reprit place en vitesse, refermant la cabine avant de quitter la base à pleine puissance, se dirigeant vers le Genesis aussi vite que l'Espilon endommagé le pouvait. En route, il constata que sur le champs de bataille, les choses touchaient à leur fin, le Dominion explosant et la force de frappe nucléaire anéantie comme les prototypes et la machine de Le Creuset. Il ouvrit la communication vers sa propre flotte.

\- Que tout le monde s'écarte le plus possible du Genesis, ordonna-t-il. Nadal, Arlin, Herius, rappelez nos MS de la zone et partez sur le champs. Je ne veux personne dans le périmètre du canon.

_\- Alors pourquoi tu y vas Kira ?! _s'exclama Heine qui l'avait rejoint dés sa sortie de Jachin.

\- Le seul moyen d'empêcher le tir vers la Terre est de le détruire et on ne peut pas le faire depuis l'extérieur. Je vais gagner son cœur avec l'Espilon et y mettre mon réacteur en surcharge. Lorsqu'il explosera, ce sera largement assez puissant pour détruire cet engin et vous pourrez négociez le cessez le feu immédiatement. La menace sera éliminée.

_\- Et toi ? _demanda Heine.

\- Dégage d'ici Heine, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il pour seul réponse alors que tout le monde avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

_\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te sacrifier comme ça ! _se rebella le roux. _Je n'ai pas pu t'aider depuis qu'on s'est engagé, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber maintenant. Oui on va aller détruire ce truc mais dés que tu auras mis l'Epsilon en surcharge, _dit-il alors qu'ils pénétraient ensemble le canon, _tu vas sortir de ton cockpit, venir dans le miens et on va tenter de filer avant l'explosion ! _

\- C'est quasi impossible Heine, répondit-il, dégage de là.

_\- Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir faire de petits exploits. Jamais je ne te laisserais ce n'est pas discutable !_

Touché et épuisé alors qu'ils arrivaient au cœur du Genesis, Kira ne protesta pas plus longtemps, néanmoins plus tranquille et rassuré par la présence de son ami. Il n'avait plus le temps de toute manière s'il voulait détruire ce truc avant le tir. Il ouvrit son cockpit et fit en sorte de mettre le MS en processus de surcharge fatale, ce qui n'était pas difficile au vue de son état. Il savait que l'explosion de son réacteur astérion était plus puissante qu'une bombe nucléaire, certain que le canon serait détruit et c'était bien là le principal. Une fois fait, il quitta son cockpit pour rejoindre celui de Heine déjà ouvert juste devant lui. Ce fut avec une expression d'horreur que son ami découvrit ses blessures, lui tendant rapidement une main qu'il attrapa avec difficulté, sa vision trouble. Le roux le tira dans sa cabine, sur ses genoux avant de réagir sur le champs et de repartir en trombe, filant à toute allure alors que le MS se refermait. Il mit les gaz autant que possible, déterminé à sauver son petit frère de cœur en piètre état sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas pu être là une seule fois pour lui en combat depuis qu'ils étaient partis de formation et il était bien décidé à le sortir de là coûte que coûte, ne voulant pour rien au monde que Kira meurt en sauvant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas à se sacrifier comme ça sans pouvoir profiter de la paix qu'il amènerait.

Il fonça autant que possible et ce fut alors qu'il sortait tout juste du canon que l'explosion se déclencha. Monumentale, elle avala l'arme géante d'un coup, soufflant le CGUE tentant de s'échapper. Heine lâcha ses commandes pour entourer Kira de ses bras et le tenir fermement, leur MS ballotté dans tout les sens alors que les alertes raisonnaient partout dans le cockpit. Il y eut des explosions et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Heine rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé autour de Kira. Il regarda ses écrans, souriant en s'apercevant que si sa machine ne combattrait plus, ayant perdu des membres et l'usage d'une bonne partie de son équipement, elle avait résisté. Le Genesis avait disparu des écrans, ne laissant que des ruines derrière lui. Il reporta alors toute son attention sur Kira, perdant son sourire en constatant son état. L'Hirondelle était à peine conscient et peinait à respirer.

\- Tient bon Kira, je t'emmène voir un médecin, dit-il en reprenant sa machine en main.

_\- Kira ! Heine ! Est-ce que ça va ?! _hurla Tim qui ne s'était visiblement pas éloigné de beaucoup puisqu'il arrivait sur eux avec le Duel et son GINN acolyte.

\- On est entier, répondit Heine en soulageant tout le monde d'un coup. Mais Kira est gravement blessé, signala-t-il. Je vais sur l'Omikron, escortez moi tout les trois, ordonna-t-il aux trois MS acquiesçant sur le champs. Tiens le coup petit frère, dit-il après avoir coupé la communication.

Il parvint à remettre son CGUE en route, filant vers le vaisseau de l'Hirondelle de Junius qu'il entendit bientôt. Incorrigible, le jeune major se força à reprendre un peu ses esprits, ne bougeant pourtant plus d'un pouce.

\- Situation Alfy ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

_\- Toute les forces de frappes nucléaires ont été détruites monsieur. Il ne reste plus que dix pourcent des forces de l'Alliance et tout les objectifs ont été atteint, _répondit-il dans son oreillette.

\- Bien, ouvre un canal général je dois parler à l'Alliance, demanda-t-il.

_\- Canal ouvert, _répondit l'IA.

Kira prit un instant pour maîtriser sa voix, en sachant que tout le champs de bataille allait l'entendre, commençant ensuite d'un ton bas mais ferme et assuré :

\- Je m'adresse au commandement présent de l'Alliance. Je suis le major Kira Lorenne de ZAFT, membre de Faith. En ma qualité d'officier supérieur et commandant des forces de ZAFT en présence, au vue de la situation, je propose un cessez le feu à effet immédiat et sans limite de temps. Toutes les forces de destructions massives ont été anéanti et les dégâts sur nos deux flottes sont énormes, poursuivre ce combat ne sert à rien. Acceptez et je vous promet un replis en sécurité dans le calme.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Kira lutta pour rester conscient alors que le CGUE approchait l'Omikron. Et puis finalement, le plus haut gradé de l'Alliance survivant parla, annonçant qu'il le faisait au nom de son commandement. Il accepta la proposition sans réserve, soulageant tout le monde.

\- Bien, à toute la flotte, cessez le feu sur le champs ! ordonna péniblement l'Hirondelle immédiatement obéis. Laissez les rescapés de l'Alliance récupérer leurs pilotes en perditions et venir en aide à leurs navires qui en ont besoin. Je vous laisse deux heures pour quitter la zone, dit-il à l'attention de leurs opposants. Si le moindre tir est dirigé contre nous, nous riposterons en conséquence. Repliez vous et partez. Si vous le faîtes dans le calme en cessant toute hostilité, nous vous laisserons faire sans problème vous avez ma parole. Est-ce clair messieurs ? demanda-t-il à ses hommes.

_\- À vos ordres ! _répondirent-ils en cœur.

Kira sourit légèrement, rassuré et il ne lutta pas davantage, cédant à l'inconscience qui gagna finalement la partie. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Heine hurlant son nom et il s'en voulut de lui faire vivre ça. Mais il n'avait plus de force et le cessez le feu obtenu, il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat surtout vu l'état des choses. Il se laissa donc emporter, exténué.

Lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, ce fut bien péniblement. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour que son esprit commence à s'éclaircir et il se souvint peu à peu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de la bataille de Jachin Due et du reste. Il se força alors à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été blessé pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur à cet instant et il était confortablement installé. Il se sentait terriblement épuisé et engourdi, groggy et sans aucune force mais ça semblait aller plus ou moins. Ce fut le bruit de Birdy piaillant joyeusement près de lui qui lui donna le courage de relever ses paupières pesant des tonnes. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, une lumière tamisée lui parvenant. Il sentit soudain une main douce sur sa joue et il la reconnut sur le champs, n'osant y croire.

\- Papa, bredouilla-t-il en tentant d'éclaircir sa vision trouble.

\- Prend ton temps mon grand, fit la voix de son père qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps.

Kira sentit qu'il caressait sa joue et ses cheveux avec cette tendresse que lui seul avait pour lui, avec cette force douce et rassurante qu'il avait toujours dégagé pour lui depuis leur toute première rencontre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son père lui avait tellement manqué alors que pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne s'inquiète mortellement pour lui depuis son départ des PLANTs. Sa vision s'ajusta enfin et il découvrit le visage Wilfried au dessus de lui. Il lui souriait doucement, tranquille et détendu.

\- Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il alors que ses larmes coulaient.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi Kira, lui répondit-il en notant que c'était la première fois que Kira le tutoyait. Pas une minute n'est passée sans que je pense à toi. Je suis très fier de toi, tu as été absolument formidable. Mais je suis surtout heureux que tu sois en vie même si tu as encore fini dans un état pas possible, ironisa-t-il légèrement.

\- Désolé, sourit Kira.

Son père se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Il y eut un moment de silence, le général effaçant délicatement les larmes de son fils qui regarda finalement autour de lui. Il reconnut rapidement l'une des chambres de soins intensifs de l'hôpital de l'Omikron, cela le rassurant sur le champs. Tout était calme, la lumière tamisée, Birdy posé près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis tombé inconscient ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Et bien il semble que tu aies mis fin à la guerre, répondit Wilfried en le surprenant profondément. Après la destruction du Genesis et ta négociation immédiate d'un cessez le feu, ce qu'il restait de l'Alliance s'est repliée sans histoire. Pendant la bataille et après la révélation du Genesis, moi et les partisans de Siegel qui avaient été arrêtés avons vu débarquer le colonel Gaymerick et la générale Jeber de Faith. Ils nous ont libéré et ils ont dis que le Chancelier avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il fallait reprendre les choses en mains. Eileen Canaver et les autres Conseillers qui avaient été enfermés ont immédiatement repris le contrôle du commandement militaire d'Aprilius avec l'aide des soldats qui te sont fidèles. Au final, en voyant ce qu'il se passait, peu des partisans de Zala ont résisté et la Conseillère Canaver et les autres ont repris le contrôle du gouvernement pendant que tu te chargeait de la bataille. Ils en ont eu terminé au moment du deuxième tir du Genesis. Le temps d'analyser la situation, de prendre contact avec ta flotte et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur le champs de bataille, tu étais déjà en train de négocier ce cessez le feu. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, Heine s'est chargé de te ramener sur l'Omikron pour te soigner et la Conseillère Canaver a pris le relais. Les conditions du cessez le feu ont été posé fermement. Les armées se sont repliées sans problème et on a paré au plus pressé en secourant les blessés et les vaisseaux en perdition. Une fois la situation stabilisée, un Conseil d'urgence a été formé avec les anciens Conseillers modérés arrêtés. Ils ont contacté le commandement de l'Alliance et proposé la négociation d'un traité de paix. Au vue de ce qu'il s'est passé et des énormes pertes subies, ils n'ont pas résisté longtemps. Le cessez le feu durera donc aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour négocier le traité. Cela va prendre un peu de temps mais le processus de paix est engagé et le traité sera certainement signé dans les mois à venir et en attendant, il n'y aura plus de combat.

Kira soupira d'un intense soulagement, l'information mettant un moment à finalement s'imprimer dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, la paix, enfin. Restez à espérer que cela arriverait vraiment, il n'en serait sûr que lorsque le traité serait signé et même là encore, il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour fermement assurer la chose. Il y avait énormément de travail en perspective mais l'arrêt des combats était une victoire immense et un premier pas formidable.

\- La flotte ? demanda-t-il ensuite inquiet pour ses camarades de combats.

\- Il y a eut beaucoup de dégâts et de nombreux vaisseaux et MS ont été détruit, déplora-t-il. Mais grâce à tes ordres et à ta stratégie, il y en a eu beaucoup moins que ce que nous aurions pu craindre. La majorité s'en est sortis, blessé parfois mais ils s'en sont sortis en bien meilleurs état qu'on aurait pu en rêver.

\- L'Omikron ? Heine et les autres ?

\- L'Omikron n'a rien, ton escadron est rentré au complet malgré quelques dégâts matériels et quelques chocs mais ils vont bien. Heine était complètement paniqué en te ramenant. Il a pris quelques bleus dans les chocs subi par le CGUE dans l'explosion du Genesis mais il va bien et il était bien plus inquiet pour toi. Tout tes amis sont en vie ne t'en fait pas.

\- Lacus ? demanda-t-il en faisant sourire son père.

\- Elle va bien. Je lui ai parlé rapidement. L'Archangel et le Kusanagi sont en piteux état mais il n'y a pas de morts à leurs bord, juste des blessés. Leurs MS sont en ruine mais tout le monde est rentré. L'Eternal n'avait rien comme son équipage. Le Freedom et le Justice étaient hors service et il n'en restait plus grand chose mais Léonardi et Asran ont rejoint Lacus entiers. Tout le monde va bien. Malgré le cessez le feu, la situation est très instable et il serait dangereux pour eux de revenir sur les PLANTs tout de suite. Je leur ai conseillé de profiter de la confusion de la fin de la bataille pour s'éclipser. Ils sont tous accusés de traîtrise. Ils sont partis se cacher un moment le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe puis si les choses se confirment, le Kusanagi va se diriger vers Orb pour rentrer et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. La princesse Athha est en droit de reprendre le contrôle de son pays et c'est ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire pour ensuite encourager le processus de paix. J'ai suggéré à Lacus, aux membres de l'Eternal et de l'Archangel de l'accompagner là bas. Ils y seront bien plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs et mademoiselle Athha pourra les cacher. Ils étaient très inquiets pour toi mais je les ai rassuré moi même pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

\- C'est très bien, répondit Kira complètement rassurés maintenant.

C'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant épuisé et vidé de toute force mais peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu maintenant. Il sentit son père prendre sa main et la serrer doucement. Il lui rendit le geste, infiniment heureux de l'avoir avec lui, il était vraiment exténué et il n'y avait que sur son père qu'il osait vraiment se reposer.

\- Tu as besoin de repos Kira. Tu es gravement blessé et ton irradiation n'est pas anodine. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que tu étais inconscient, expliqua son père. Pour ta sécurité, moi seul avec Hagen sommes montés à bord depuis la fin de la bataille et l'Omikron est resté dans l'espace dans le secteur d'Aprilius one. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici alors tu peux te reposer. La Conseillère Canaver a été nommée Chancelier provisoire, comme le Conseil qui a été formé dans l'urgence avec les anciens membres modérés. Ils resteront en poste jusqu'à la signature du traité et mèneront les négociations. Ils ne laisseront pas les choses repartir négativement alors tu peux penser un peu à toi maintenant, on reprend le relais, tu n'es plus tout seul. Nous avons été bien piètres de nous laisser avoir et de te laisser seul aux commandes, mais nous sommes là maintenant et tu peux te reposer.

\- Vous n'y pouviez rien. Personne ne pouvait savoir que les choses se passeraient ainsi, remarqua-t-il. Et puis je n'étais pas tout seul. Beaucoup de monde m'a aidé, sourit-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, s'amusa-t-il. D'ailleurs, tout le monde est très inquiet pour toi, dit-il en lui faisant relever un sourcil confus. Quoi ? Ça t'étonne, rit-il. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait. Tu es le héros de ZAFT et le héros des PLANTs une fois de plus. Tout le monde que ce soit sur les colonies ou dans l'armée t'aient très reconnaissant pour avoir protégé les colonies. Sur Terre, on a aussi appris que tu avais empêché le Chancelier Zala de tirer sur la planète avec le Genesis et les populations te considèrent aussi comme un héros pour ça. Tout cela plus ton comportement exemplaire t'ont rendu extrêmement précieux pour beaucoup de monde. Les PLANTs et ZAFT sont extrêmement inquiets pour toi depuis qu'ils ont appris que tu avais été gravement blessé. Nous avons transmis l'information comme quoi tu étais sauf mais tous attendaient ton réveil. Particulièrement ton équipage, dit-il avec douceur. Alfy a dû les prévenir à l'heure qu'il est d'ailleurs.

Kira sourit simplement, sachant qu'il avait dû en angoisser plus d'un. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il se laissa cajoler par son père, heureux de le retrouver et d'avoir appris. La paix. Ils avaient enfin une chance de l'avoir. Toutes ces souffrances, tout ces combats et tout ces efforts n'auraient pas été vint finalement. Ils y étaient après toutes ces épreuves. La paix. Il soupira d'aise, soulagé, heureux. Tout leurs efforts n'auraient pas été vains, toutes leurs douleurs, leurs peines. S'obstiner dans son idée avait marché contrairement à ce que beaucoup lui avait dis et plus que jamais, il était certain qu'avec assez de volonté, tout était possible.

Fin de la première partie

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. Peu de monde lit ce fandom mais ce n'est pas grave. Je tenais à publier cette fiction qui est une de celle dont je suis la plus fière. La deuxième partie qui couvrira Gundam Seed Destiny est en cour d'écriture et sera publiée une fois complète. Contrairement à cette première partie, les différences avec le canon seront bien plus prononcées en raison des changements déjà apportés dans l'histoire. Cela suivra en gros le scénario d'origine mais d'assez loin et d'une manière bien différente. J'espère vous retrouver pour cette suite.

Audragon


End file.
